A Scarred Man
by Tonks32
Summary: Aiden Trevelyan was no noble. He was a thief, sarcastic, crude, and a man whose life has been spent in the darkness. With the mark, he's thrust into the world of the light and is shown that maybe he can be more than his past. Roughly retelling of DA:I [M!Inquisitor x Cassandra]
1. Conclave

Aiden Trevelyan, bastard of the noble family from Ostwik, rogue, druggy, and thief, awoke with his face pressed against the stone floor of a cell. Where in the fade was he? The pounding in his skull made it almost impossible to think. He lifted his hands and froze. Not because they were bound, sadly that was something he was use to at this point in his life. Aiden stopped because his left hand glowed. _It fucking glowed!_ A sharp pain crawled up his arm as the green flight engulfed his entire hand. _What in the hell was going on?_

Before the Rogue could put too much through into it, the door cracked open allowing light to spill into the room, blinding him.

"Get him on his feet."

Two hands yanked him painfully to his knees. Aiden growled, reaching his bound hands to one on his shoulder, and twisted. The guard yelped in pain while the other slammed the hilt of his sword against Aiden's head. It took all of the rogue's will power to stay conscious and up right.

"Stop!" The commanding voice save Aiden from another blow. "Leave us."

Thank the blight for small miracles. Blinking until his vision adjusted, Aiden found him being stared down by two unknown women. The short haired one with the scarred cheek grasped the end of her sword, her dark and deadly gaze eying him lime a wolf ready to pounce on its pray. Sadly, Aiden thought, it seemed that was him. As the warrior moved behind him, Aiden looked at the red head woman in the corner. She wore a simple hooded ropes and wore no weapons, but he had a feeling she was just as deadly.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?"

Silent, Aiden didn't acknowledge the woman breathing down his neck. A gauntlet encased hand twisted in his long mane of hair and jerked his head back. Judging by her disgruntle scoff, the woman was displeased by his lack of reaction. Pain wasn't something he was a stranger to. She would have to do a hell of a lot more to rattle him.

"The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone that attended is dead."

Conclave? Aiden tried to figure out what the hell she was talking about only to find a dark cloud over his memories. There were some flashes of images, but they didn't make sense.

"Everyone that is, but you." She shoved his head forward releasing the grip on his hair. "Explain."

Aiden set his jaw and kept his gaze focused on the nothingness in front of him.

The woman yanked up his bounded hands, "What is this?"

The green light sparked again. Aiden bit the inside of his cheek to himself from crying out. "I can't." Whatever the blasted thing was caused pain like nothing he felt before.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"I don't know what this is!" Aiden yanked his hands free. He didn't know what in the void was going on outside of the cell he was in.

Snarling, the warrior seized Aiden by the neck, squeezing just hard enough to make breathing difficult. "You're lying."

 _For the love of the Fade._ He found himself transfixed on the woman's face. She had sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw with furry filled darken eyes. A fierce woman. In the moment, Aiden discovered he had a weakness for the battle maiden type. His gaze flickered to the marred skin running along the curve of her right cheek. The wrong place and sure in the void wrong time for him to be aroused. All Aiden knew was something bad happened. Something he supposedly did and this warrior wanted his head on a plate. And despite the last part, the rouge wondered what sex would be like with a woman like her.

"Start talking."

The corner of Aiden's scarred mouth lifted, "Need to breathe for that, Sweetheart." The pressure increased as the woman yanked him up almost effortlessly to his feet. Before he could admire her strength along with her beauty, the pressure on his neck released and he sprawled to the ground with an achy jaw from the warrior's heavy blow. Smiling, Aiden brushed a thumb over his busted lip.

That seemed to anger the warrior even more.

"Cassandra, stop!" The hooded woman cut Cassandra's path short to the prisoner.

Cassandra stopped before she could strangle the life out of the mysterious man. _How dare he!_ The sky was torn, demons rained down from the sky, and the man jokes? Grunting, she let Leliana take a turn with the prisoner. If left up to her, Cassandra would drag the bastard by the hair to the gallows and let him hang. The most holy was dead. A pang of grief stopped her heart. Then came the guilt. She should have been there with the Divine. As the right hand, the most holy's shield, she shouldn't have let the Divine talk her into staying at Haven.

Was it possible Justinia knew something would happen? Did she instruct Cassandra and Leliana to stay behind as a fail safe? To make sure that her vision of the Conclave and Inquisition didn't die with her?

Cassandra's attention focused back to the man kneeling in the middle of the cell. The mark. Their only hope to closing the breach. And the Maker chose to give it to such a man? He may be thin, his cheeks gaunt, and just a little over a hundred pounds soaking wet. But he was dangerous. Cassandra could see it in the man's eyes. They were so blue it seemed liked they glowed. His face, once possibly handsome at some point, marred by dozens of scars. Some were thin, others jagged, long, short, and thick. Cassandra found that she couldn't track them all and she had to figure that his thick black beard covered some.

 _Was this the man to save them?_ Cassandra rubbed her tired brow.

"Guess lucky for me then." Aiden spat blood. Cassandra groaned again found himself becoming quite found of it. "Though I didn't do whatever you think I did. I'm innocent-er well…. In this instance anyway." Or he _thinks_ he is.

The red head glanced at the prisoner, "Do you remember what happened? Why you came here?"

The kind hearted one. Aiden looked back to the aggressive one who didn't all too pleased about being leached. Why did he find that snarl so damn attractive? "I'm telling you I don't remember." Aiden braced for a blow, but it never came only because Leliana pined the warrior with a look. "I just remember running."

"From what?" Cassandra demanded, "Speak!"

His scarred lips peeled back into a snarl, "I don't know. I don't remember so tell me what the fuck happened!"

"Leliana go to the forward camp." Cassandra ordered never breaking the man's gaze. "I'll bring the prisoner there."

"I have a name." Aiden kindly reminded.

Ignoring him, Cassandra took hold of the underside of the man's arms and lifted him back to his feet.

"No fair, I know yours, but you don't know mine."

The woman's heated gaze locked with his, "You joke with all that's going on?"

"For one, I'm an ass hole, but in this case I'm trying to figure out what in the fuck is going on."

"Why were you sent to the conclave?"

Aidan dragged a hand through his over grown hair. "For the last time, Sweetheart."

Cassandra wrapped her left hand firmly around the prisoner's neck. "Call me Sweetheart…" She pressed her face so close she could feel the whisker of his beard. His glowing blue eyes tracked every little movement, "One more time and you'll be picking up your teeth off the ground."

He promptly shut his mouth, he perfectly like where his teeth were at the moment. Slowly, the pressure on his wind pipe eased off. "It's Aiden, by the way. Aiden Trevelyan. Some people call me Trev and other favorites are: Bastard, Son of a Bitch, and Ass Hole." His attempt at humor fell flat. "You may continue to refer to me as prisoner if it suits you."

"And you shall address me as Seeker. Now come on."

Aiden's attention peeked, "Where are we going?" He expected, now that Red left, that the Seeker would turn to torture to get answers out of him. Not help him to his feet. Now at full height, Aiden realized he had about two maybe three inches on her. He cocked his head trying to size her up. Maybe he could take her or at least put up a hell of a fight. Cassandra did out muscle him by a lot.

"It will be easier to show you." Cassandra didn't let his height affect her. In fact, she lifted her jaw in a challenging gesture, her dark eyes daring him to try. He stepped back at her penetrating gaze and she nearly smile before turning to lead him out of the cell.

Left with no other choice, Aiden stepped out lifting his bound hands to block out the harsh sun light. He froze in the snow. Mouth agape, Aiden stared at what Cassandra referred to as 'The Rift'. There was a jagged tear, an exact copy to the mark on his hand, cutting through the sky. A strike of green shot from its center, hitting the ground somewhere in the mountains.

"We call it the breach." Cassandra tore her gaze away to look at Aiden. The man's heavily scarred face gave her nothing beyond his astonishment. No guilt. No pride. Nothing to indicate he'd been involved in creating it. "It appeared after the explosion that killed the most holy."

"The Divine is dead?"

She scowled, "Demons have been spewing from it as it continues to grow."

Aiden felt a burning sensation start to creep up his arm just as the mark flared. Knees buckling, the rogue fell to the snow at Cassandra's Feet. When the pain subsided, he fell on to his hands fighting the urge to get sick.

"Each time the breach expands your mark spreads." Cassandra knelt down, waiting until his sharp blue eyes fixed on her. "It's killing you."

His lips twitched, "Almost sounds like you're concerned for my wellbeing, Seeker." His snarky comment involved the reaction he hoped for. Her top lip peeled back in a disgruntle snarl. He took the moment to wonder why in the void he found that to be the most attractive thing in the world. "Can I close it?"

The Seeker glanced at the green light dancing around his closed fist. Just like the man's face, the skin was deeply scarred. "You claim you're innocent."

"I am."

"Then come with me."

"Doesn't sound like I have much of a choice."

His answer further displeased the woman and a small part of him didn't like it. Yes, He was crude and sarcastic ass hole, that didn't' mean he lacked compassion for the current situation. Hundreds of people were dead. The Templar and Mages meeting up in smoke. And to top it off the explosion destroyed the temple of Sacred Ashes that killed the Divine. They held him accountable. Aiden was many things, but murderer of the divine and innocents wasn't one of them.

Grabbing him roughly by the collar, Cassandra jacked him to his feet. "Look around you. They all think you guilty. They need you to be guilty. The only thing stopping them from hauling you to Val Royeaux is me. I'm giving you a chance to prove you're innocent."

Flexing his marked hand, the burning sensation constant all the way to his elbow. If the breach expanded every hour, Aiden would surely be dead by night fall.

"Take me to it."

"Open the gates." Cassandra shouted to the men posted by the big oak doors. "We're going out."

Aiden recoiled the moment she saw the small blade in the woman's hand. He fought every instinct not to rush to Seeker. "The cell was a good place as any to kill me, you know."

Cassandra slid the edge of the blade across the strands of his bindings. As they fell to the ground, her gaze fell to the rogue's badly scarred wrist. Obviously no stranger to restraints. _Just who in Thedas was this man?_ "Follow."

Aiden didn't take it as a great sign that the two foot soldiers ran from the direction they were going. Completely terrified and screaming for the Maker. _Yep, not a good sign at all._ Jogging to keep up with the Seeker's long strides, he tried to remember something. The last thing he remembered, truly remembered, was making camp at least a day if not two from the temple.

In the distance, a tendril of green light shot down from the breach, hitting close by. Aiden's hand pulsated and the pain brought him down. The electric shock coursed through his entire body. He fought tooth and nail not to pass out.

This time, Cassandra was a bit gentler when she grasped Aiden's shoulder. "The pulses are coming faster."

"Tell me something I don't know." Though he rather lay face down against the cool snow until the spasms stopped, Aiden's captor had other plans. He stumbled to stay upright, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"We must move quickly."

Counting to ten, Aiden begrudgingly followed Cassandra to another bridge. Men, soldiers wearing a crest he didn't recognize, had barracked themselves on the coble stone bridge with over turn carts and sand bags.

"Seeker." A solider turned to her with a small bow. "The way is not clear. Our men are being overrun by demons. They just keep coming."

Aiden felt the pressure building in his hand and roughly yanked Cassandra back just as the breach pulsed. _Shit!_ Not enough time. A meteor hurled from the tear in the sky crashed into the bridge in a few feet in front of them, hurling him and Cassandra to the frozen river below.

The impact knocked the breath out of Aiden. Hearing the ice splinter, he scrambled to his feet. Cassandra charged, shield and sword at the ready, leaving him defenseless. Not a bad thing if there was only the one demon, but the green swirl coiled at his feet. Frantic, he looked back to see the body of an archer, bow still intact and quiver decently full. Aiden wasted no time arming himself.

Cassandra plunged her blade, vanquishing the shade into nothingness. Hearing the sound of a bow snapping, the Seeker swirled to see the prisoner let an arrow lose in a shade's face. The damaged shaft clattered to the ice.

Aiden notched another arrow looking behind to make sure all that was clear. "That's the-what the _fuck_ are you doing?"

She pressed the tip of her sword closer to his face, "Drop the bow."

To her shock, instead of complying the rogue brought the bow up and released.

The arrow sailed so close to her face, Cassandra could feel the tip scrap ever so slightly against her cheek before it found purchase in the undetected shade behind her. She didn't flinch though her heart was hammering in her throat. Looking back at the rogue, she saw that the man seemed impressed and the urge to run him through increased.

"I could have killed you." Aiden's stated, breath coming in pants. "But I didn't."

"Only to save your own skin."

"Well yes, but you can't expect me to face a horde of demons with my bare hands."

"True." She eased the blade back still watching for any sudden movements. The man had such a dangerous aura around him.

To ease the tension, Aiden shouldered the bow, "Listen Cassandra-."

Something about the way he said her name rubbed Cassandra a way she wasn't sure she liked. "You address me as Seeker."

An emotion, she couldn't place, streaked across Aiden's scarred face.

"Seeker." He purred, "I want to prove my innocence just as much as you want to get rid of me. If we both are armed we can cover more ground."

Letting out a grunt, Cassandra sheathed her sword, "I should take in consideration you did not run." Though, she had a feeling if there had been enough time the rogue would have.

"Lead the way, Seeker."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

They made their way forward through the snow and over the slick ice. Aiden's teeth chattered. He didn't have the right clothes for this type of weather. His so called armor consisted of a pair of leathers, boots, a scaled vest, and a suede coat. One good blow and lights out. To make sure that he made it to the breach alive, Aiden felt no shame in letting Cassandra be his shield. Made it easier for him to pick off demons.

Cassandra turned as the last demon fell completely enamored by the prisoner's precision and skill with his weapon of choice. "I can hear voices."

"Whose?"

Of course she didn't take a time to answer and charged up the path to the sound of battle. Not sure if he wanted to kill her or bed her, Aiden sprinted after her. He skirted to a halt across the hard snow. "What in the void is that?"

"A rift!" Someone yelled over the sound of battle.

"And that is?"

"Shoot now," Cassandra commanded, "ask questions later.

 _Right._ Aiden shook himself out of his trance the swirling green mass caught him in and focused on the battle. This was not his thing. Neither a solider nor an experienced fighter, Aiden struggled to keep up.

Since his chance to prove his innocence rested on Cassandra's shoulders, Aiden tracked her with his bow. The woman was truly a force of nature, hacking her way almost effortlessly through the never ending wave of demons. Before he could notch his second arrow, the Seeker took out four opponets.

"You must seal the rift!"

 _Wh-._ The bow fell to the ground as someone yanked his left hand up to the mass of glowing like suspended in midair. Aiden braced for the pain as the green light shot from his palm to the rift. The pain stole the breath from his body and caused his arm to burn as if it might fall off. The green tendril wrapped around the mass trying to contain it. Aiden could heard the rift moan, fighting him and the mark.

 _I'm going to die._

Aiden brought his right hand to support his left and just when his vision was turning gray, a bright light flashed and then there was nothing. The strong grip on his wrist loosened and Aiden crumbled to the snow. If it felt like this to close a rift then how in the fade was he supposed to close the fucking tear in the sky?

"Well done."

Aiden glanced up, noting the elf, and scrambled up to his feet backing away, "Keep your hands off me."

The bald elf held up his hands, "I meant no offense."

A cold sweat, nothing to do with the snowy terrain, broke out across his brow. _No! Not now.!_ Aiden pressed the hell of his palm to his tightly shut eye. The urge to get sick overwhelmed Aiden to the point he dashed to the tree line. This couldn't be happening. Memories, horrible images of torture, pain and misery had him spilling what little he had in his stomach.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't-." Eyes blazing, Aiden jerked his head around, "Touch me or talk to me."

"They there, sunshine." The crossbow wielding dwarf readied himself to attack. "Solas is the only thing that kept that thing on your hand from killing you."

"Seeing how everyone thinks I caused all this, you should have let it." Aidan snatched up his bow. "Could have saved you the trouble of hauling me off to Val Royeaux."

"I promised a trail."

He let out a bark of laughter, silencing the Seeker, "Can you promise me a fair one?"

Well no she couldn't. Cassandra tightened her grip on her sword when the rogue's glowing eyes turned to her. The hair on the back of her neck stood to attention. Upon first glance by the untrained eye, Aiden didn't seem even remotely close to dangerous. He was tall, but thin, almost sickly. Beside his marred face, he gave the appearance he could barely take on a fly. But this man. This Aiden Trevelyan, staring down at her with rage filled eyes, Cassandra realized that first glances could be truly deceiving.

Aiden set his jaw, "Which way now?"

"East." Cassandra pointed and he talked off.

"Where'd you fine that one, Seeker?" Varric wondered, "He defiantly puts the gloom in doom and gloom."

"I didn't find him anywhere." Cassandra corrected, "Let us hope the mark will close the breach so we can be rid of him."

"I'm afraid it might not be that simple, Cassandra." Solas interjected, "This was one of possible many rifts caused by the breach. And that human proved that I was right, that the mark is the only thing able to close them."

Not what Cassandra wanted to hear. "Will they seal on their own if we seal the breach?" She looked to the massive tear in the sky. _Maker!_ It was getting bigger by the minuet.

The elf frowned, "I'm uncertain."

 _Andraste preserve them_. Cassandra looked to where the prisoner took off in. If he truly was the only means to stop all of this, they were in trouble.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't let him go too far." Varric suggested with a smile. "Shall we go fetch him?"

"Absolutely not." Cassandra started, "Your help is appreciated Varric, but…"

Varric cut her off by laughing and earned a scowl, "Have you been in the valley, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. Curly is barely holding it together. You need me."

 _Ugh!_ He was right, she had no choice and she hated him for it. "Screw up Varric and I'll-."

"Throw me into the pit of the nearest demon."

"You could only be so lucky."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aidan didn't speak another word until the argument with Chancellor Rodrick on whether or not to drag him to Val Royeaux or let him attempt to close the breach.

"I'm standing right here!"He slammed his marked hand down on the table, the skin at his knuckles splitting under the force. His outburst did the job and everyone went silent. "If you haven't notice, Chancellor, but there's a while in the sky spewing demons. Hang me if you feel so inclined, but if there is a chance this thing on my hand can stop it, at least let me try. As a man of the cloth, it's your duty to help those you can."

Silence.

"Plus," Aiden added, "If it kills me it saves you the head ache of a trail."

Rodrick went red in the face, "Our forces are over run, prisoner. Just how do you suggest we you there?"

Leliana seemed to have an answer, "Thought the mountains. What's left of our forces can charge in distraction to cover out movements."

"Too risky." Cassandra shook her head, "We lost contact with our scouts."

"If there is a path away from the main battle we should take it." Aiden stated, not allowing room for debate. He wasn't built for battle. He was more of the stick to the shadows and slink around the dark type. To stop Cassandra from jumping down his throat, Aiden was quick to throw in, "And maybe we can find out what happened to your scouts."

Cassandra seemed like she wanted to challenge him for a moment. "Fine." She glanced at Leliana, "Varric, Solas, and myself will accompany the prisoner."

"Trevelyan." Aiden snapped no longer in control of his anger. "Aiden Trevelyan. That's my name. Use it."

Unfazed, Cassandra pushed on, "To the mountain pass. Bring everyone left in the valley to back up Cullen."

Life would be easier for Aiden if he stayed on the seeker's good side or even try to. The woman wasn't the type to back down. No, she was the type her pushed back and speak her mind. Most would think twice before crossing swords with her.

Aiden wasn't the type to think too much, "Say it."

Her brows drew up, "Excuse me."

Ignoring the others, Aiden shifted closer, "Say my name." Seeing her sword arm twitch, he seized it, his fingers digging hard into her flesh. "I'm no Chantry sister, Lass. I won't bend to our will or the Maker. You want the damn breach closed, you'll say my name."

She wanted to kill him. Torn between her sense of duty and her stubbornness, Cassandra held the prisoner's gaze. His hand calloused, and surprisingly warm, gripped her wrist hard enough to leave a mark. This man was dangerous. She could see it in the way he held himself like, so taunt that he could snap at any moment. The fact he didn't back down when most men would, intrigued her. "Let. Me. Go. Trevelyan. Before I break your hand."

His scarred lips turned upwards as he complied.

Varric let out a lower whistle when Cassandra stalked away. "You must have a death wish, Prisoner. Cassandra eats men like you for breakfast."

Aiden huffed out a small laugh. "I'll make her fight for her meal."

"You know, I decided I might like you." Varric grinned at the baffled man, "Whomever can ruffle the Seeker is a friend in my books."

"How did you get tangled up in this?"

"You can say, the Seeker dragged me along and now can't rid herself of me."

"Varric!" Cassandra shouted, "Move it."

"See charming woman."

Aiden had a few choice words in mind when it came to the Seeker and charming wasn't one of them. "Shall we?"


	2. Waking Up- Haven

"Fetch a healer." Cullen commanded dragging the unconscious Aiden through the doorway with the help of Cassandra. "And Solas."

The Seeker dropped the rogue onto the bed realizing only then that her side was covered in blood. She pressed a hand to her ribs. Not hers. Her gaze flickered, _his_. "He's wounded. Varric get these scavengers out of here. Cullen help me remove his armor."

She was already working on removing his soaking wet coat. She'd been so focused on the breach that it escaped her noticed that Aiden wore very little to protect him from the cold and battle. His tunic was stained crimson from the gaping wound to his side. Cassandra tore the fabric open wider to inspect it closer. The laceration was deep and jagged. Her stomach knotted realizing the man's wound had been sustained by the pride demon's horn when he had taken it on with nothing but his boot knife after his bow broke. A blow meant for her. Taking the first thing she could find, Cassandra applied pressure.

"How many…."

Concerned by Cullen's incomplete question, she look up. "Maker." Cassandra whispered. The Commander ripped the rest of Aiden's tunic revealing nothing but marred flesh. Scars of various shape, size, color and severity covered every inch of the man's upper body.

Instinctively, Cullen rubbed the raised skin just at the base of his hair line.

Cassandra resisted the urge to touch the one on her cheek. The marks Aiden bore were not from battle. No, Cassandra had seen enough they had been left by countless hours of torture.

Cullen began to rid Himself of his armor.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra demanded.

"No one should see him like this." Cullen tugged his thermal shirt over his head. "Lift him up."

Complying, Cassandra slipped her hands beneath the rogue's shoulders and lifted. Her stomach turned to the point she fought to keep the contents of her stomach down. His back was in the same condition if not worse, by the feel of it. What on Thedas happened to this man? How could a person endure so much pain and still exists? Though, she wasn't sure if Aiden was. He seemed to be nothing but skin and bones.

Aiden came awake swinging, catching by warriors by surprise. "Get away from me!" His eyes, so blue, were hazy and unfocused as his gaze swept the room.

"Cassandra, back!"

Cullen didn't give her enough warning before the injured man threw her to the ground as he dove to the corner so his back was against the wall. Cassandra knew that Aiden might be with them physically, but his mind seemed to be in some dark corner of his mind, unable to get out.

"Are you alright?" Cullen asked.

"He's the one you need to worry about." For such a frail looking man, he sure back one hell of a punch. Cassandra worked her jaw, testing for any major damage. "He's going to bleed out if he doesn't get treatment."

"We'll have to restrain him."

"No." Cassandra sharply replied, recalling the scars on his wrist.

"Perhaps I can help." Solas appeared in the doorway staff in hand.

"I'm not sure that is wise, Solas. I thought he was going to cut your throat out earlier."

"I am aware there is a risk, Seeker. I also know that this man is in pain." Cautiously, Solas approached Aiden while both Cullen and Cassandra flanked him.

Cassandra watched the mage extend his hand as he muttered a phrase she couldn't understand. A small burst of blue light hit Aiden and the rogue fell face first onto the ground.

00000oooo00000oooo

 _The noble bastard. That's what they called him when they took him away in chains._

 _In the darkness of his prison, Aiden tugged on them now, the chain pulling on the shackles around his ankles. His father just sold him. Aiden remembered staring at his face in disbelief as he haggled with the nameless man with bad teeth over the right price for him. His skin crawled knowing that he was no more than a piece of meat in his father's eyes._

 _He mindlessly wondered if his mother knew what he did._

 _As a serving girl, Rowen didn't have much a say when Lord Maxwell Trevelyan cornered her in some dark corner of the estate. She sure in the fade didn't have any choice to keep him. They hid her away while she grew heavy while Lady Gwen Trevelyan pretended to be the one with child with stuffing pillows under her clothes. Aiden was born in the dead of night in the darkness of the basement and ripped from his mother's arms not long after he took his first breath._

 _At first, or at least in his memory, his father and siblings treated him with kindness. That was until it became apparent of his heritage. His features were strongly human and for being-elf blood was a common thing. But his eyes were what set him apart from his human family. A blazing blue that glowed bright enough to be seen through the darkness._

 _That seemed to be the final straw for Lady Trevelyan and urged her husband to get rid of him before it drew suspicion. The woman had always been cold to Aiden. Even at the ripe old age of six, Aiden understood that her hatred steamed for her husband's mistake._

 _Using his enhanced eyes site, Aiden tracked around the room to find bodies lined the wall all bound by chains. Some were older, but majority of them were young children. Mostly elves. Slaves. That's what Aiden was now. A slave. A nobody._

 _The door to the cellar opened and the room cowered._

 _Aiden looked up when a two unknown men stopped in front of him. He squirmed under their intense gaze. They were talking in a language he didn't understand, possibly elven. All he knew was that one looked at him with a look in his eyes that made him sick. He yelped when the man yanked him up to his feet to inspect him. Aiden cringed at the wine on his breath._

" _Fresh you say?" The man spoke in a tongue that Aiden could understand._

 _The elf next to him nodded, "Yes, My Lord."_

 _A wolfish grin crossed the nobles face, "Lucky me to be the one to break him in."_

This time Aiden awoke slowly, his body aching and his head heavy from the memory. He tried to sit up only to fall back as a sharp pain shot up his side.

"Pride demon."

His head whipped to the side, finding the Seeker sitting at a small table across the room. "What?"

Cassandra shut her book, "You thought it wise to take a pride demon on with a knife."

His lip twitched, "My bow broke." He lifted up his left hand to see the mark still scorched across his palm. "Guess it didn't work."

"It stopped growing as did the breach." Cassandra informed.

Aiden didn't know why he bothered to think that this would be easy. Holding his side, Aiden swung his legs over the side of the bed. Panic set in, "Who dressed me?"

"Cullen." She lied, "He's should be waiting for you in the chantry along with Leliana."

"Waiting?"

"There are things that need to be discussed." Standing, Cassandra grabbed the pile of clothes and handed them over. "Dress and meet us there."

He took them noticing the way she Seeker's eyes linger on his face. There was something in her brown orbs that he couldn't name. He chalked it up to disgust. A common look he received. "It's okay. I know I'm hard to look at."

No that wasn't it. In fact, she herself didn't know exactly how to name to feeling working through her as she looked at him. This man, this marred, rude man, got under her skin in ways no one had ever before in such a short period of time. Not sure what to do with that, Cassandra left him alone to dress.

Going through the pile, Aiden found a fresh pair of leather breeches, long sleeve tunic, and a harden leathered vest and a hooded cloak. This Cullen, whoever he was, no doubt took pity on his branded body by giving him the right clothes for maximum coverage.

Tugging the borrowed tunic over his head, he looked down in order to inspect the healed gash. The fresh scar spanned from the corner of his hip, up his rib cage, and towards the center of his chest. A pride demon, Cassandra said. Only thing, he didn't remember standing one on one with such a beast. Or trying to close the breach. Or how he got back to Haven.

He remembered the pain. He remembered the heart stopping searing pain coursing through his veins as the mark struggled to close the breach. Looking down the mark seemed stable as Cassandra had informed. If he looked closer he could see that there was a green twinge to the veins on the back of his hand. Stable or not, it ached.

Hoping answers awaited him in the chantry, Aiden changed making sure to put the hood up before opening the door. He stumbled back. People as far as his eyes could see lined outside on the path leading up to his destination. He braced himself wishing that he had some type of weapon. These were the citizens of Haven, the same ones that deemed him instantly guilty for all the deaths at the Conclave. More importantly the death of the most holy.

"There he is." A voice whispered from the crowd. "The one that stopped the beach from growing."

"The Herald of Andraste." Another spoke, "That's what they're calling him. He saved us."

 _Saved?_ Aiden took attentive step outside, the air so silent that the snow crunching under his boot nearly made him jump out of his skin. Seething, he pushed forward doing his best to ignore the way all eyes tracked his every movement. He was use to sticking to the shadows, remaining unseen and thus avoiding unwanted attention.

"Seeker Pentaghast is waiting for you." A guard opened one of the heavy wooden doors to the chantry.

Finding where inside wasn't hard, all Aiden had to do was follow the yelling. He stopped short of the door to listen.

"He should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately." Rodrick's angry muffled voice stated.

"Try it Grand Chancellor and you will regret."

Aiden was taken aback by Cassandra advocating on his behalf. Two days ago and she was ready to chop his head off. Thinking it best to get everything over with, he pushed his way into the room passing by two Templar guards standing at the door. He swept his gaze around the room, taking in every darkened corner. Cassandra stood braced against the large table, her eyes blazing with anger towards the chancellor standing next to her. The redhead, the one Aiden recalled as the voice of reason, stood silently behind the Seeker, her arms crossed.

"Chain him!" Rodrick commanded to the guards.

Seeing him pale under the shadow of his hood, Cassandra watched Aiden take a fighting stance. "Disregard that." She pushed away from the table, "And leave us."

Even after the Templars left, Aiden didn't relax. He couldn't, not when there was only one exit had two guards waiting on the other side of it.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." Rodrick growled, "A very dangerous one."

"The breach is stable, but not closed." Cassandra reminded her gaze flickering to Aiden for a moment, "I will not ignore it."

Aiden flexed his marked hand, "This thing didn't come with instructions. I tried to close it and doing so nearly killed me."

"Yet, you live," Rodrick said, "very convenient results as far as you're concerned."

Cassandra surprised Aiden by breaking in on his behalf, "Have a care, Chancellor. The breach is not the only threat we face."

Leliana took this moment to speak up, "Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave, someone the most holy didn't not suspect."

Rodrick sneered, "I am a suspect?"

"You," Leliana stated, "and many others."

"Yet not the prisoner?"

"No." Cassandra sounding dead certain. "I heard the Most Holy call out to him for help."

"So." The chancellor crossed his arms over his chest, "The explosion and the mark are just a mere stroke of luck?"

Curiously, Aiden looked to Rodrick then back to the Seeker. There was that look again. The one he couldn't place back at the dwelling. "You believe I'm innocent? That I pose no danger?"

"I believe you're innocent." Dangerous, no, Cassandra knew that he was. Now a danger to himself or other had yet to be determined.

Aiden blinked. There was no hesitation or doubt in the Seeker's strong voice. She actually believed him innocent. He wasn't sure how to feel about her change of mind. "I am no chosen one. I believe in no Maker or any other so called god."

That didn't deter Cassandra, "It doesn't matter where you came from, what you've done, or what you believe. You're exactly what we needed when we needed it."

"The breach remains and your mark is our only hope in closing it." Leliana said.

Aiden lost track of the conversation after Cassandra slammed some book on the table. She spoke of an Inquisition, but his mind was too focused on the mark to care. Opening his hand, he looked down at the jagged green light across his palm. What if they were right? That he possessed the only thing to close the breach?

A voice screamed in his head to run. Screamed at him to let them figure this out on their own and go back to the darkness. He wasn't this so called Herald. If they knew of his past, if they knew of the things he'd done, they would want him as far away from all this as possible.

"Trevelyan."

Aiden looked up to find the Chancellor gone and both women looking at him. "Aye?"

"What is your answer?" Leliana asked, "We have no numbers, no resources, and no Chantry support. Your mark-."

"You're giving me a choice?" Aiden wondered in disbelief. "If I refuse?"

Leliana tilted her head obviously intrigued, "You are free to go if that is what you wish."

Aiden turned for the door.

"The Inquisition can protect you." Cassandra stopped him halfway out the door. "And help you-."

Aiden gripped the door frame, "I'm beyond help, Seeker." He glanced back, "Is my mark is truly all that stands between Thedas and these so called rifts?"

"And the breach." Cassandra added, "It may stopped spreading, but it is not closed."

"My mark didn't work before. How can I close it?"

The corner of Cassandra's mouth twitched upward, "You'll stay?"

"Aye, for now." Aiden concluded despite the protesting voices in his head. "You didn't answer my question."

"The answer has yet to present itself."

"Find me when it does."

Leliana flinched as the door slammed shut, "I hope you're not going to allow him to be the forefront of the Inquisition."

"He does have the mark."

"The man is dangerous, Cassandra. His temper short and his manners crude."

Cassandra didn't deny it. The man was running from something far more than persecution of the Divine's death. "You only saw him on the battle field for a brief few moments."

"We don't know who he is or what he's done." Leliana continued to argue.

"That's the point. We don't know him." Cassandra reasoned still unsure why she defended him so. She knew nothing about the man beyond the fact he was good with a bow and lousy in close combat. There was just something about him that pulled at her. "I believe you didn't know much about the Hero of Ferelden, yet you chose to follow her."

Leliana sputtered for a moment, "She also didn't look like he'd been mauled by a dragon or that he could kill you without remorse." She added, but conceded. "He will be your responsibility. You will be held accountable for his actions."

"He's not a child, Leliana."

"Regardless it is as it stands if Cullen and Josephine agree."

They agreed in the end but held her reasonable for him as Leliana stated. Cassandra still tried to figure out what she was getting into with either Aiden or the Inquisition. All she knew that action needed be taken and no one chose to do anything about it. The Most Holy's plan must be put to action. if left up to the minds like Rodrick, they would execute the Herald and stand around talking about what to do while the whole of Thedas suffered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiden took to the woods for now until he could find a warmer place to hold up. Sitting upon a bolder that looked over Haven, he started to think about what he just got himself too. Herald of Andraste. He scoffed at the thought and started shaving a twig of its bark. He was no righteous figure. No, he was a runaway slave, a thief, and addicted to drug. None of those things was anything he was particularly proud of. He stole because he didn't have a cent to his name or any way to get a steady income since he was branded a slave and was on the run from his former master. The drugs was the only way that he could cope with the things done to him or what he was forced to do all his life.

Something that his body was starving for. Aiden had to find the right herbs to make the potion he downed like water. Something he learned from a Tevinter traveling apothecary he met in Denerim. The potion didn't leave him in a drugged out state, unless he pushed his limits, it helped with the constant pain left by the years of abuse and to keep his mind from constantly taking trips into the darkness of his past.

It had been a few days since he last took a dose and apparently when he fell out of the fade none of the supplies he remembered having prior to setting off for the Conclave came with him. After rifling through the woods of Haven all he could find was damn elf root. He even went to the old apothecary's house and all he found was notes on some lyruim potion. Aiden knew it was only a matter of time now before the big withdraw symptoms hit.

That would mean he would be completely useless, though it seemed like he didn't have much use past the mark on his hand. And that bothered him. After seeing the carnage at the Temple of Sacred Ashes and the massiveness of the Beach up close, he understood just how bad things could get if it wasn't closed. But that want was covered up by fear and bitterness for the world. Fear that his former master would find him once his name started to work its way around Thedas. Fear that his past would come to light for everyone to know. Bitterness for the cards of life he'd been dealt. Bitterness for the way the world treated him thus far. Bitterness knowing that there was so much ugliness in the world that he was half tempted to let the beach swallow it whole.

He hated feeling so conflicted. Hated feeling anything. Hopefully something would happen soon and he could be done with all this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Giving it a couple days for the newly formed Inquisition to settle, Cassandra set off to find the one people called the Herald of Andraste. Only, she came to find out, that no one had seen him since the day he left the Chantry. After looking all over Haven, she began to fear he left all together.

"Misplace something, Seeker." Varric asked from stool outside his tent as Cassandra walked by for the third time.

Cassandra stopped holding her tongue before her cruse response could come to life. She found herself growing tired of Varric's joke about her inability to find people given her title.

She turned, "Have you seen him, Varric?"

"Seen who?" Varric wondered, "There are a lot of hims running around."

She let out a disgruntled groan, "Trevelyan."

"Friendly guy."

"Varric."

"I've seen him around."

"You don't want to tell me, fine. Tell him to meet me at the smithy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She didn't have to wait long.

"Looking for me, Seeker?"

Having not heard his approach, Cassandra whirled around, her hand going to the sword at her hip. "Maker's breath."

His eyes flickered towards the hand wrapped around the hilt, "Most people seem to have the same reaction."

She relaxed, "You only startled me, that's all."

Aiden shrugged, "You need something, Lass?"

"Leliana suggested we track down a Mother Giselle posted out in the Hinterlands. A scout party has been dispatched and we are to follow. You will need armor and a bow. Unless you want to take on the world with your boot knife." Cassandra led him towards the table inside the smithy. "We don't have much to offer. Perhaps we can gather the hides for sturdier armor on our travels."

Aiden picked up a harden leather breast plate. A simple piece, stitched together with leather laces and grommets, all arranged at the edge of the plate. At her urging, he slipped it over her head to find it big on his small frame.

Suddenly, Aiden felt her hands on the straps running along his back. He whirled around and shoved her away, drawing unwanted attention from the smithy. "What are you doing?"

Backing up, Cassandra held her hands up with palms out showing she was unarmed. "Your armor needs to be tightened and you can't reach the straps."

"Lady Cassandra." The smithy approached holding his large blacksmith hammer. He eyed Aiden, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Ormo." She assured never taking her eyes of the Herald.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go back to work."

Aiden waited until the man left them to speak, just low enough for her to hear. "I don't like being touched."

"Either you let me help you or you're going into battle with what you're wearing and pray to the Maker you don't die." Cassandra retorted, her voice firm. "Your choice, Herald."

"Don't call me that."

"Trevelyan?"

"If you must." Anything was better than Herald. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Aiden turned to allow the Seeker access once again to the straps.

Cassandra worked the straps as quickly as she could. Only a few seconds at most, but enough time for a sweat to break out over the nape of his neck and to start shaking like a leaf. "There." She stepped back at least three arm's length away. "Still a little big, but will do. Here."

Aiden turned around to take the single leather Pauldron meant for his bow arm. Slinging it over his right shoulder, he fastened it using the belt at his narrow waist. She offered him a knife hilt up. Taking it, he slid it into the small fog on his right hip. Looking down, he found it strange to see his body covered in armor.

Aiden clasped the hooded cloak around his neck. "When do we set off?"

"Once you arm yourself. I'll be waiting at the front gate with Solas and Varric."

The rogue set his saw, anything but pleased the elf was joining them. Before he could protest Cassandra left and he sighed.

The smith laid down a full quiver and a simple short bow. Aiden knew the man wanted to say something to him, maybe a warning of sorts, but chose to walk away. He tossed the quiver over his shoulder and tested the strength of the bow on the way to the meeting point. Cassandra had been right, the material was poor, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

Not a lot of action and I promise this won't be a word for word retelling of the game, but there will be scenes I keep to help build up the type of man Aiden is. I hope you guys will stay with me as I work my way through the game and well my ending was set then trespasser came out and now am thinking about changing it.

Please tell me what you thought!


	3. Setting off- Hinterlands

It was clear from the moment they set off from Haven that the Herald wanted to distance himself from everyone, but mostly Solas. The elf, self-aware and never one to stir trouble, took to leading the party with Varric close behind. Cassandra let Aiden have rear though she wasn't more than a five feet away at best. Something the rogue was less than pleased about. Well, nothing seemed to please him. He didn't even seen comfortable in his own skin. Aiden constantly fidgeted touching buckles, strings, pouches, and straps, almost like wearing clothes was a relatively new thing for him.

"So, Seeker," Varric broke the silence after a few agonizing hours of it. "Tell me why we are trucking it out to find this Mother Gisele?"

"The Chantry denounced the Inquisition." She glanced back at the fidgeting man, "You especially."

Aiden grunted.

"Shouldn't they focus their efforts on – oh I don't know." Varric waved his gloved hand mindlessly in the air, "Finding a new divine?"

"Well thanks to Chancellor Rodrick, the Chantry things all who refer to him," Again, Cassandra motioned to Aiden, "'The Herald of Andraste' is a heretic. So our options are limited on finding any type of help on closing the breach."

Hearing the title unnerved Aiden and the fact it had spread so quickly to Val Royeaux only made the feeling worse. He rubbed his throbbing temple in frustration. So much for hoping this would be a short ordeal.

"Are you alright?"

Aiden jolted in realization that Cassandra's question was directed at him. "Aye." He muttered avoiding her gaze. That was furthest from the truth. His head pounded, his body ached, and his stomach churned in worry. All he wanted to do was just find a nice hiding spot to wait this all out.

Cassandra wanted to press, but chose to let the issue go. "It shouldn't be that much further from the scout camp. We'll rest there for the night and find the Mother in the morning."

"Great." Aiden muttered reaching into the one of the small pouches slung across his chest for a pinch of elf root. When he was sure his party's attention was elsewhere, he placed it under his tongue. It would be just enough to curb the pain in his skull before it became crippling. Soon elf root wouldn't do. His body was starving for his potion. Drinking would have to do until he could find the herbs he needed.

"Need to piss."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Make it quick."

Ducking behind a group of trees, Aiden pulled out his flask of Antivan Brandy from another pouch. The liquor burned all the way to his empty stomach and it nearly came right back up. Though he detested the thought, he would have to put something else but liquor and drugs in his body to keep it going.

He rested his head against the trunk of the tree. Why did he think he could do this? He was no noble or so called Herald of Andraste. In fact is his followers knew that the man bearing the title was a drug addict and drunk whose past was filled with nothing but blackness, they would toss him out as fast as they could.

 _They couldn't know._

Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose as his companions clambered about nearby. They would see him only as dead weight. Something that usually didn't bother him, but he knew that lives depended on the Maker forsaken mark on his hand.

Tucking his flask back inside his pouch, he took a moment to let the Brandy settle before rejoining the part. Solas was out of eye sight and Varric paid him no mind. Cassandra on the other had pinned him with her dark gaze. "Something wrong, Lass?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cassandra wondered with a slight tilt of her head and a tone of suspicion.

"Let's just get to camp, shall we." Aiden muttered moving to walk just a bit behind Varric.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0

"Seeker Pentaghast." The female dwarf greeted the small party with a slight bow of her head. "We were beginning to worry you wouldn't make it before nightfall."

"Sorry to worry you, Scout Harding." Cassandra unshouldered her shield grateful to shed the weight.

Harding's attention went to the rogue lingering in the back of the group. "Herald of Andraste." The dwarf sounded beyond impressed. "I've heard the stories, everyone has. We know what you did at the breach."

Aiden set his jaw, fighting the urge to slink back and disappear into the background. "None true, I assure you Lass."

"Scout Harding at your service. I-. I mean we will do whatever we can to help."

Varric seemed to beam at the opportunity to speak since meeting the female dwarf, "Harding huh?" He asked on a laugh, "Ever been to Kirkwall."

Cassandra groaned, "No Varric."

"Come on," Varric protested, "She would be-."

"Varric." Cassandra lifted a brow and the dwarven rogue threw up his hands in defeat.

Aiden fought and lost against his curiosity, "Just exactly what have you heard about me, Scout Harding?"

"Oh only that you're the last great hope for Thedas." Harding replied smirking.

He scoffed, "Guess you can say we're fucked then, aye." His remark invoked an eye roll from the Seeker. "I'm just the man with the glowing hand. The Seeker here is the one who can help you."

"Well the Hinterlands is a great place to start."

Aiden only half listen as the scout went on about horses, mages, and Templars. Lots of work and opportunity to spread the Inquisition's influence just like his advisors wanted, no doubt. Aiden couldn't bring himself to care too much about it. He longed to hear what this mother wanted and get back to Haven so Cassandra and the others could figure it out how to close the breach.

Cassandra's attention shifted when Aiden started to wonder to the edge of camp, "Where are you going?"

The steel in her voice had Aiden raising a brow, "Too look around." It was at least a half truth. He never had the opportunity to see much of Ferelden without bars in front of his face. "Is that alright with you, Seeker? Or would you like to come, hold my hand, and make sure I don't embarrass the Inquisition."

"Don't go far." Cassandra commanded, "It will be nightfall soon."

"Don't worry, Lass. I can handle myself."

This time she made no attempt to hold back her disgruntle groan. "That has yet to be proven."

"Where is your faith?"

"Not in your combat skills."

"How you wound me, Seeker."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

At first light, Cassandra wondered to find the camp quiet except a few scouts on guard and, from the empty bedroll, so was the Herald. Only the rogue seemed to be nowhere in sight. Even his gear was noticeably absent. Did he actually run? The thought had her pushing to her feet. If he did there was no way he could have gotten far in the darkness without finding trouble.

Shouldering her shield, Cassandra picked up her sword and make her way to the most deserted edge of camp. It was the only way Aiden could have left camp undetected. She stepped through the brush and straight into a solid mass that was Aiden Trevelyan. She tilted her head back. _Maker the man was tall_.

Aiden jumped back as if her skin was on fire causing his hood to fall away.

Cassandra watched him fight for balance. The man looked exhausted, "Did you sleep?" She asked though the dark circles under his glowing blue eyes answered for her.

"You know when you ask questions like that it almost sounds like you are truly worried about me." His snarky comment earned him one of her disgruntle groans. He followed her back to camp and sat on his bed roll, tugging his boot knife free. Picking up one of the sticks he had brought with him, he began to shave it of its bark to keep his hands busy.

The Seeker left him alone, purged herself of her weapons before sitting cross legged on a nearby bolder.

Aiden watched her for a moment as she closed her eyes and let out a long and slow breath. Even in the early moments of sunrise while the camp and world seemed calm, Cassandra remained on guard. Aiden had enough demons to see torment on the Seeker's face from the ones inside her. He found himself curious to exactly what was going on in her head. The woman always seemed to be made of stone and steel.

Cassandra felt the Herald's gaze burn into the side of her face and did her best to focus on her scattered thoughts. Away from Haven for the first time since the explosion, Cassandra falling allowed herself to bring down her barrier and let all her fears, her grief, worries, and doubts to the surface.

 _Was she doing the right thing?_

 _Did she do all she could to get to Justinia?_

 _Why had she allowed the Most Holy to go ahead of her?_

 _Why had she survived when Justinia didn't?_

 _She should have been more aware, listen to her instinct on the possibly of attack. She should have done more._

 _There should have been a way for her to prevent it from happening._

 _So many good people lost and yet she survived._

Maker, she hated feeling like this. Guilt, sorrow, worry, waiting for answers weren't things she wasn't accustom to.

Now Cassandra wondered if she was doing the right thing in putting her faith in a man no one else would. Aiden Trevelyan, the so called Herald of Andraste, didn't exactly inspire the down trotted. Yet, Cassandra whole heartedly believed him to be innocent and that he was the only hope to close the breach. Maybe underneath the scars and ill manners, lied the leader the Inquisition needed. Now all she had to do was work past the man's barrier to figure out who in the fade Aiden actually was.

"Why are you starring?"

Aiden lifted a brow, "How do you know I am?"

"I can feel lit." Opening her eyes, she looked back to see him working on shaving twig number two. Did this man never sit still? "Have you never seen anyone pray before?"

Not like that. Aiden had seen plenty of people pray to the Maker or some elven god in the dark of night. He'd seen people pray as they were beaten and raped in teary desperation to be save from the pain. But eventually they all realized that no god or man was going to rescue them from their cursed fate. Aiden felt himself lost in wonder that the Seeker still had her faith when the world was literally going to shit.

"And what do you pray for, Seeker?"

"For the lives lost at the conclave. For guidance." _And forgiveness._ Cassandra looked back to the rising sun, "Do you not believe in the maker, Trevelyan?"

He shrugged, "No, I don't think I do."

"Oh?"

"I've seen too much darkness in the world to believe that some God that is all powerful stands by and watches it happen." Aiden grumbled, "Guess that's a kick in the teeth, isn't it? That the Herald of Andraste is a faithless bastard."

The scars on his face was a testament to the fact that Aiden experienced the darkness first handedly. Cassandra wondered if in the same situation she would come out a bitter faithless person. She couldn't really blame him for his stance on the Maker. "Still doesn't mean you weren't chosen."

"I'm just a man of circumstances, Lass. Nothing more."

"Guess time will tell."

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o

As they set off for the Cross Roads, Aiden learned rather quickly things were complete shit in the Hinterlands. They ran into a rift not a hundred or so yards from camp spewing out demons of all types. His hand sparked to life, the pain nearly bringing him to his knees as what felt like fire shot up him arm, causing him to clutch at his chest. It felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Close the rift!" Solas screamed casting another barrier spell over Cassandra who took on the small horde single handedly.

Aiden looked at the green light in wonder. Just how in the fade was he supposed to do that? He had no clue had to use to mark on his hand. Last time he just held it up and felt nothing but pain. He wasn't so eager to go through it again.

"Now!" Solas urged, "Before more come through."

Bracing for the pain, Aiden parted his feet and thrust his left hands towards the rift. Just like before, a light shot from his palm to tangle and control the tear in the veil. It embed and flowed until a loud screech filled the air as he seal it. This time he managed to stay upright and keep his stomach somewhat settled.

Of course, he had no chance to catch his breath.

"Seeker we need to move now!' Varric shouted out of eye sight, "Or there won't be anything of left of the village."

Cassandra readied herself once again for battle, "Trevelyan stay behind me and find cover as quickly as possible."

Aiden had no problem what so ever to use the warrior as his shield. Combat was not his thing, something he proved when trying to close the breach. Pulling his bow off his back, he allowed the trio to charge straight into the middle of the skirmish while he scrambled to hide behind a stack of crates. Since it seemed like the whole village was battling each other, he figured it was safe to track the Seeker.

He notched an arrow, peaked over the top of the crate, and fired an arrow into the oncoming Templar that managed to slip past the front line. It wasn't a killing blow, but enough to send him screaming to the ground. Having no time to properly aim, Aiden shot arrows doing his best not to hit any companions, though a few of them came so close to Cassandra that she had to use her shield to block them. He knew he was in for an earful later, but he had proclaimed on several occasions that he wasn't not combat skilled.

"Mages coming up from the rear!"

The warning came too late. Aiden lost the grip on his weapon as a bolt of energy pulsed through his body.

 _Fuck he hated magic._

Convoluting on the ground, Aiden heard someone shout and felt another blast hit him this time at a closer range. Breathing suddenly became extremely difficult and it seemed like his body wouldn't listen to his brain.

 _He really, really hated magic._

A mage approached him and Aiden blindly groped for his bow, bringing it up to block the blow of the staff. The bloody thing broke in two and only slowed the butt of the staff before it connected his head. Dazed, Aiden was left wide open for attack.

The next thing he knew, Cassandra stood all but on top of him blocking the oncoming blow herself.

 _Thank the light for small miracles._

"Don't move." Cassandra commanded doing her best to fight with a body between her feet.

"Wasn't planning on it, Lass." Aiden watched the Seeker move like water as she deflected an ice spell with her shield. Her weapons were truly an extension of her arm. She fought with the grace of a seasoned soldier and left Aiden wondering why on earth the Seekers of Truth needed such skill.

Panting, Cassandra looked around before stating an all clear. "Are you injured?"

Aiden found himself dazed again as he, now that the danger was over, admired Cassandra's long legs and very toned backside. The woman had curves and he found himself wondering how she looked underneath all that armor.

"Trevelyan?" She looked down in concerned.

His eyes snapped up to hers, "I beg you to take care where you step, Seeker."

"Ugh." Cassandra purposely stepped on his stomach as she moved away drawing a curse from the rogue. "On your feet. Let's go talk to the Mother before more Mages and Templars decide to attack."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Finding Mother Giselle proved to be the easiest thing to accomplish in the Hinterlands, once they got through the fighting Templar and mages. The Hinterlands seemed to be full of both side.

At camp that night, Aiden nursed his aching body. He wasn't built for battle or hiking. Or chasing damn rams for their coat and meat to aid those in need at the Crossroads. Aiden rather they fend for themselves, but Cassandra insisted on helping. Aiden quickly learned the woman was as stubborn as him. And he found a great sense of pleasure of testing her boundaries. Something he seemed to be bounding with Varric over.

"You don't need to stay awake." Aiden sat on his bedroll with a freshly acquired notebook and a piece of graphite in his hand. He could feel her gaze burning a hole in the side of his face. "I'm not going to bolt." Plus, he needed her to go to sleep so he could make a damn potion. By some miracle he managed to find all the ingredients needed scavenging around the Hinterlands.

Cassandra grunted, "That remains to be seen by some."

"You and your advisors don't trust me, eh?" Aiden asked with a small tilt of his head. "Bet they told you to keep me on a short leech like I'm some Kirkwall mutt."

Cassandra didn't know what to make of the crudeness in his eyes or the steel in his voice. If he wanted to go toe to toe with her, then she would hold nothing back. "They don't trust you that is true."

"And do you? Or are you terrified of the mangy mutt?"

She held his challenging gaze, refusing to be pushed around. "You'll learn that not much scares me, Trevelyan. You'll also find that I have a nasty bite of my own."

"Good thing I like to play rough." He lifted his scarred lip up ever so slightly in a suggestive sneer. "Question is, do you?"

Maker help her, Cassandra shivered at the way his voice purred. What in the void was wrong with her? Under no circumstances did she find this crude man attractive. Seething, she stood and moved to her own bedroll.

Smiling to himself, Aiden returned back to his task at hand. The sooner this was done, the better.

"I'd be careful." Varric warned taking the newly vacated spot. "She is no dainty flower, Trevelyan."

"I have noticed that myself, thank you Varric."

"Always such an asshole."

Aiden shrugged.

"Good thing some of my closest friends are assholes."

"Who says I'm looking for a friend?"

"Believe it or not, Free Marcher, you'll need one to get through all this. You hate Solas's guts and I'm not exactly sure what you feel towards the Seeker. So looks like I'm all you got." Varric explained offering him a slice of dehydrated meat.

The odor made Aiden's stomach grumble and not out of hunger. "I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself." Varric bit a chunk off.

"You're from Kirkwall aren't you?"

"Born and raised." Varric confirmed, "And you can say that I was dragged into this mess unwillingly by our wonderful Seeker over there."

"I can hear you." Cassandra hissed, "And I've told you couldn't times that nothing binds you here. You are free to return to Kirkwall."

Aiden lifted a brow, "Then why are you still here?"

"I would like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this…." Varric gazed turned towards the breach in the distance. "Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now there's a hole in the sky. What kind of man would that make me if I walked away while the world is going to shit?"

"A smart one?"

The answer received a disgusted noise from the Seeker.

Varric bit off another piece of the meat, "It's a miracle anyone walked away from that."

"Luck." Aiden flexed his marked hand.

"Bad or good?"

Aiden let out a small huff, "What do you think?"

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Upon returning to Haven four days later, Aiden started to separate from the group at first chance only to be stopped by Cassandra.

"Yes, Seeker?" He grumbled.

"You did a good job in the Hinterlands."

He shuffled his weight from foot to foot clearly Uncomfortable under the praise, "You did all the work, Lass." All he did mostly use her as a shield as he struggled to adapt to combat. They had spent days trucking all over the Hinterlands helping those they could. That first night he thought it was best to let them fend for themselves, but after seeing all the suffering, Aiden felt rather good with the help they did. He just wasn't sure how he felt about that. "I'm just the man with the glowing hand."

"Cassandra." She snapped out before she could stop herself.

Clearly taken by surprise, Aiden's head snapped up, and his glowing eyes going wide under the shadow of his hood. "What?"

"My name is Cassandra. If we are to travel together Seeker sounds…". She trailed off not able to find the right words to finish her thought aloud. The way he said her title, with just a little bit of arrogance mixed in with his Free Marcher accent, made her feel like his master. It also caused a twinge of arousal. But that was neither here nor there. He would stop calling her it and all would be well.

"And what name shall you pick, Lass?" Aiden wondered concentrating on her face, "Bastard seems to be everyone's favorite."

Cassandra chose to ignore the question. The _bastard_ never failed to get a rise out of her at every turn. "We need to address your lack of swordsmanship and hand to hand. Twice now you've been concerned when you lost your bow."

"It was all I could do to keep the Mages from breaking my face."

She rolled her eyes, "We will need to train. Meet me in the training yard at first light tomorrow."

"Look forward to it." In hope to disappear, Aiden turned only to be stopped by another person. "Can I help you?"

The short haired mercenary looked at the rogue, "I'm looking for the Herald. "

Aiden growled and shoved past the man, "I'm not Herald."

"Listen, I'm Cremisius Aclassi."

"Don't care."

"You will once I tell you why I'm here." Krem called out and Aiden felt like he had no other choice but to stop.

Be kind. That's what the people needed. _Void that_! There wasn't a kind bone in his body. "And just why are you here?"

Krem jogged the small distance so he didn't have to shout, "I was sent here to invite the Herald-."

Aiden's eyes narrowed, "Don't call me that." He didn't even come close to being nice with the request. "Call me, Trevelyan or Trev. Not Herald."

The mercenary shuffled a bit, "-To invite you to come to the Storm Coast and watch the Chargers work."

"If I needed a mercenary group, which I don't, why in the Fade should I truck all the way out to the storm coast?"

"We're the best, that's why. You won't regret hiring us. Iron Bull, the boss man, he one of them Qunari. Big horned folk. He's a first rate bodyguard."

"Do I look like I'm need a bodyguard?" Aiden felt Krem size him up and broke in before the man could give his answer. "Storm Coast is a big place."

"Just look for the big horns." Krem handed over a folded piece of parchment and bided Aiden good day.

Looking down at the parchment, Aiden sighed and changed course for the Chantry. His intention was to leave it on the war table and escape, but the one Cassandra referred to as ambassador stopped him.

"A moment please." Josephine politely asked. "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Josephine Montilyet."

Aiden just stared at the hand she offered.

Flustered, Josephine motioned towards her office, "I only need to ask a few questions."

Seeing how he had no other choice, Aiden followed, "Please don't call me, Herald." He was getting real tired of having to repeat that. "Trevelyan or Trev if you must call me something."

"How was your journey to the Hinterland?"

His lips curled, "Cassandra made sure I didn't do anything to bring embarrassment or shame to the Inquisition if that's what you're worried about."

The dark skinned woman blushed, "I didn't mean to offend."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"For a noble, your manners seem to be lacking."

"Only in name." Aiden now understood what the ambassador stopped him for. He resisted the urge to hightail it out of there. "I am a bastard, though if you ask they won't admit it."

The news caused Josephine to drop into her seat, "Trevelyan is a well-known name. A scandal like that would surely tarnish it."

'I was born to a severing girl that my father couldn't keep his hands off. Abandoned by my so called family when I was six. From there my life is nothing to note." Aiden's firm tone kept the woman quiet. "I know the Inquisition needs connections and support. Asking them will only raise questions to why no one knew of their son Aiden Trevelyan."

"I umm." She mindlessly pushed papers around her desk, "Do you think they will want to know you survived?"

Anger tore through Aiden and he lashed out, "Lady, my family threw me to the wolves when I was just a child. They didn't care for me then, they sure in the Fade don't give a fuck about me now."

"I see. I won't detain you any longer, Trevelyan."

He gave her a mocking bow, "Ambassador." Turning, Aiden found the Commander waiting for him. "Let me guess, you're Cullen and you want to speak to me as well."

Cullen held up the folded parchment, "I talked to Leliana about these 'Chargers' and she thinks it's worth making the trip."

Of course she did. Aiden rubbed a hand over his beard, "Have you found a way we can close the breach?" So he didn't have to trouble himself with all of these 'tasks'.

"Not yet, but we are trying. Emotions are running high for everyone."

"Is that a warning, Commander Cullen?" Aiden asked.

Cullen squared his shoulders bringing himself toe to toe with Aiden. "I don't think its escape your notice that you tend to be crude to most people."

"Lucky for me that most can't stand the sight of me."

Cullen reached out to stop the Herald and found himself pinned against the wall with enough force his head bounced off the stone.

"I'm not a solider for you to command, Commander Cullen." Aiden ignored the ambassador's cries to release the blonde headed man. "Understand this, both of you. I answer to nobody but myself. I'm here by choice and at any time I can chose to walk away and leave you to deal with this mess on your own. I may be crude and don't stand for anyone's bullshit, but I will see this through."

"Trevelyan!" Cassandra rushed through the long hall of the Chantry. "What in Andraste is going on here? Let him go!"

Instantly, Aiden complied. Something about her voice, beyond the harshness, reached him. Almost to a calming effect. Unsure of why that was, the Herald turned on his heels and stalked away.

"Cullen are you alright?" Josephine asked clearly shaken by what transpired.

The Commander gave her a weak smile, "I'm okay. Truly, go back to work." He motioned for Cassandra to follow. "I surprised him and well you saw the result."

"I had a similar experience before leaving for the Hinterlands."

He reach a hand to her arm, "He laid his hands on you?"

"No." Cassandra quickly assured, squeezing his hand. "The concern is appreciated Cullen, but I can handle him."

Or at least she hoped anyways.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Aiden stood on the training field just as the sun was starting to peek over the mountains. His gaze transfixed on the breach. The green swirling tainted the cloud next to it casting the whole sky in the unnatural color. The snow at his feet reflected the light of the breach as did the mountains. Everywhere he looked reminded him that the massive tear in the sky was only lying dormant and that demons could come bursting out any moment. Aiden wondered just how long the calm would last. On their trip to the Hinterlands, they encountered numerous rifts. All spewing out demons of all types.

He looked down at his palm, a green pulse shot up his arm causing him to hiss in pain. Every use, every rift he closed, the mark seemed to take something out of him. It was even started to spread to the veins on the back of his hand. Gazing up again, Aiden wondered if next time he tried closing the Beach, it would take all he had.

"Does it hurt?" Cassandra asked causing the man to jolt, thankfully the only weapon he had was the small knife at his hip. "First lesson of battle: Situational awareness."

Before he could blink, Aiden found himself flat on his back in the snow, and his knife slipping out of his grip. The breath left his body and his vision tunneled.

If Cassandra hadn't been ready, Aiden's charge would have taken her down and hard. Instead, she side stepped sending Aiden sprawling face first on the ground.

"Lesson number two: Fight with your head and not with your heart." Cassandra knelt down beside the panting rogue. "Fighting emotionally makes you sloppy. Makes you vulnerable and open for attack. Up."

Gritting his teeth, Aiden pushed to his feet angry with himself that Cassandra got the drop on him in the first place. Being aware was the one thing that kept him alive this long. "If all you wanted to do was romp around in the snow with me, you only had to ask."

That actually sounded tempting. Cassandra retrieved the knife, testing the weight of the blade and finding herself how light the handle felt in her palm. "You thinking you shock me, Trevelyan by speaking so crudely." She turned to face him and the blade nearly fell from her fingers as it struck her just how handsome he look with snow in his loose hair and donned in armor.

The rogue had forsaken his cloak today leaving his face for all to see. Not all, she mindfully corrected since the town of Haven were still fast asleep. For her to see. Maybe in order to repulse her, or to remind her by showing her his face marred by too many scars to count, that he was a dangerous man with a very, very dark past.

That's not what she saw. She could see passed the hard and jagged lines crisscrossing all over his face. Could see the high cheekbones, strong jaw, and his piercing blue eyes. They drew her in the most. So full of anguish and demons and so unlike any human's Cassandra ever seen. _Maker._ She suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"You can't accomplish this alone." Cassandra stated finally recovering. "The Sooner you realize that, the better."

Aiden's brow drew together confused by the look in her dark eyes. He wasn't lying when he told her most people couldn't stand to look at him. Even now when the citizens of Haven deemed him the Herald of Andraste, they passed him with their gaze casted downwards. Cassandra seemed to only not only to be brave enough to look him in the eye, but to challenge him crude behavior.

"It would appear, you have many lessons to teach me, My Lady."

A shiver, having nothing to do with the cold, worked up his spine. Shaking it off, Cassandra fell into her battle stance. "We will start with hand to hand and work our way up."

An hour later, Cassandra discovered the Aiden's thin frame made him highly agile and quick on his feet. Not to mention he was stronger than he appeared. Something she remembered as Aiden flipped her almost effortlessly over his shoulder. Letting anger get the best of her, Cassandra took out Aiden's leg and roll to pin him to the ground while jamming her arm into his throat.

Bleeding and bruised, she glared down. For the first time since meeting Aiden, he looked calm despite the fact his lip was busted, blood trickled from his nose and there was a nice size bruise forming on his cheek. "You yield?"

"Yield." He echoed and the moment the pressure on his windpipe released, Aiden attacked. Using his legs, he gasped the Seeker's wrist and tossed her over his head. Rolling with her he landed on top, pinning her with her arms above her head. He shifted, keeping them down with one hand while he swiped the other across his bleeding mouth. "You forgot one of your own rule, Seeker."

Sweet Holy Andraste. His face was so close to hers, she could feel the whiskers of his bread scrape across her chin. Refusing to concede, Cassandra bucked only to find his grip was iron clad. "Which lesson is that?"

He grinned, "Never underestimate your opponent." His grip tightened on her wrist to near bruising when she twisted in another attempt to get loose. "Fight all you want, my lady."

His breath fell across her cheek making Cassandra squirm before letting out a yelp as Aiden twisted her hands at her side making him have to use his weight to keep her down. That yelp turned into something between a gasp and a moan of pleasure. The next thing Cassandra discovered was that not all parts of Aiden Trevelyan were thin.

A growl caught in his throat. By the void, he wanted her, truly wanted her wild under his hands. For the first time in his life, Aiden ached to bury himself inside of a woman and lose all control. _Well, shit_

"Is everything alright?"

Jerking back, Aiden found the Smithy with his hammer standing nearby. "Everything Is fine."

Ormo looked to Cassandra, "My Lady?"

"Just sparring." Or at least that's what it started at as. Aiden's darken gaze fell to hers and arousal like she never felt tore her to the point her heart pounded in her throat. This was not good.

Fighting the storm inside him, Aiden stalked towards the front gate.

The older man's face hardened, "You're bleeding. Are you sure you're all right? The man has a dangerous look to him."

"I'm fine." Cassandra sternly assured and like most people, Ormo backed down.

00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

By midafternoon, Aiden found himself summoned to the war room to meet with all the advisors. His eyes instantly found Cassandra and felt a twinge of guilt at the bruise on her jaw. After seeing women abused for years, he never wanted to mark one.

"Trevelyan." Cullen greeted with a slight bow of his head. "I hope that Rodrick isn't causing you too much trouble."

Aiden shrugged, "I still don't understand why no one has shut him up."

"It's just words." Cullen explained, "Do anything will make him a martyr and that's attention we don't need right now."

"The man does love the sound of his own voice." Aiden muttered, "So what is our next move."

"I've talked to Mother Gisele and have thought it best that you go confront the grand clerics." Josephine announced drawing outrage from the ex-Templar. "Mother Gisele isn't wrong. At the moment, the Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion."

"And we should ignore the danger to the Herald." Leliana wondered.

Cassandra saw the Herald go bone pale at the mention of walking straight into the viper's nest. Or was it something more? She found it hard to tell.

"You can't be serious." Aiden found a lump in his throat. "The moment I step into the city they're going to hang me."

"I agree that only danger awaits him." Cullen turned to look at the ambassador, "It just lends credence to the idea that we should care what the Chantry says."

"Despite Rodrick's attempt to discredit the Inquisition, some whispers of your heroism at the breach and help in the Hinterlands have started to cause a division of opinions." Josephine explained doing nothing to ease the Herald's displeasure. "According the Mother Gisele that's all we need to open the door for an alliance with the mages or Templars."

"And what need is there to approach either group?" Aiden asked and listened as the advisors explained and argued about exactly which group's power would be better suited to close the breach. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let me get this straight: you want me to waltz into Val Royeaux where the grand clerics are calling for my head on a spike, spread doubt with just my charm, in hopes to maybe get an invitation from two parties that are hell bent on killing each other?"

Cullen started to run the back of his neck, "That's about it. However, we cannot ask you in good conscious to put yourself in danger."

"Could have fooled me."

Cassandra stepped up to the table and spoke for the first since the meeting started, "I will go to make sure no harm comes to him."

The corner of Aiden's mouth curved, "I'm touched, Seeker."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes, "Try not to use so much of your charm when you talk to the grand clerics."

"How about I let you do all the talking?"

"Properly best."

"When do we leave?"

"We've charted a boat to set sail in the morning." Josephine informed, "I know that you just got back, but the sooner we address this, the sooner we can close the breach."

"A boat." Already Aiden felt queasy at the prospect. "Great. I'll find you in the morning."


	4. Crossing the River - Val Royeaux

**In this chapter we get another glimpse into the past of the Inquisitor. Trigger warning as it deals with child sexual abuse. Like I said this story will have many dark themes. Wanted to put that warning out there! enjoy!**

* * *

The morning after they set sail to Orlais, Cassandra was drawn from below deck the thumping on the decks above. The sailors were circled around near the stern of the ship all cheering at the top of their lungs, encouraging the two dueling men on. One of those being the Herald of Andraste. Cassandra growled and marched her way across the boat. The rogue was a bleeding mess, blood dripping from his face and straining his sweat soaked tunic. Obviously the man had been at it for a while. And seemed to be enjoying getting the shit beat out of him. She was becoming concerned the way he seemed to seek out pain.

"Herald."

Aiden's head wiped around and smiled, "Seeeekaaaaa!" in his moment of distraction, his opponent landed a solid blow and knocked him against the railing.

 _For the love of Andraste!_ He was drunk. Cassandra stepped in the middle of the circle, holding her hand up to keep the sailor from attacking again. "I apologize for any transgression that the Herald committed on your boat."

The sailor laughed, "He hasn't done a thing."

"Then why are you two fighting?"

"Not fighting, my lady." Aiden swayed and not from the waves rocking the boat. "Just friendly sport to pass the time."

"Pass the time." Cassandra growled pinning the Herald with her angry gaze. "This is how you chose to pass the time?"

Aiden shrugged.

"Alright everyone break it up." The captain ordered his men and they slowly dissolved offering the Seeker an apologetic smile. He handed over a fresh cloth, "Dinna mean any harm, Lassie."

Cassandra turned and wrenched the flask from Aiden's grasp, "You're bloody drunk!"

"Give it back!" Aiden whined.

Shaking her head, she tossed it over board and surprisingly the man looked like he was going to jump ship after it. "What in Thedas are you doing? You plan on going in front of the Grand Clerics drunk off your arse and like you went a few rounds with a mabari hound."

"Guess they'll see me for the mutt I am."

"What is wrong with you?" Cassandra demanded shoving him back against the railing when he tried to move. "The world is being torn apart, demons are falling out of the sky, and you risk our only chance at getting the Chantry to see us as help and not the enemy. Are you that self-centered? Does the suffering of Thedas mean nothing?"

"I didn't ask for this, Seeker." Aiden gripped the railing to remain upright. "I don't want to be the damn chosen of Andraste! I don't want this fucking mark on my hand! I don't want any of this! I wake up in a cell with you ready to chop my head off and since then my life has ripped out of my control. So, fucking excuse me if I handle it in ways that aren't up to your standards, Lady Cassandra."

Cassandra resisted the urge to pull at her own hair. "And do you think you're the only one who feels like that? I lost so much in the explosion, yet I don't let it consume me. I can't, not when there is a whole in the sky and Mages and Templars are being pulled apart." She pushed at his chest again missing the way he tensed. "Pull your head out of your arse and pull yourself together long enough to secure an alliance."

"Well since you asked do nicely."

Losing control of her temper, Cassandra shoved the man over board and stalked back below deck leaving him to fend for himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Aiden was jarred from his lumber by a rough hand picking him up by the scruff of his neck. No! Not again! He twisted in a horrible attempt to get free. He couldn't take anymore._

" _Stop squirming, slave."_

 _Aiden stared up at the human noble that 'broke him in' and snarled, "Get your hands of me!"_

" _Silence!"_

" _Please." Aiden resorted to begging, "Please, don't touch me."_

 _The man let out a deep laugh that startled the other occupants in the dimly lit room. "No I've grown tired of you." He ran the back of his hand over Aiden's tear stained cheek, "You've got such a pretty face. You'll make an excellent prize for those with the right coin. Come on."_

 _The chains around Aiden's ankles made it difficult to walk. For the first time in weeks, he stepped out into the light and it blinded him. Had it been weeks? Or days? There were no windows in any of the rooms he'd been taken too so he had nothing to keep track of time with. The only thing Aiden had to go on was the regular visits from the man he followed. He shuttered in self-disgust of the things the man made him do and the hours of pain spent on his knees._

 _Seeing the small boat, Aiden looked around desperately seeking some type of escape. The moment he set foot on the sea vessel, he knew that he would never find freedom. "Where are you taking me?"_

" _To Val Royeaux to be trained." The man yanked the boy along the plank and onto the boat._

" _Trained?" Aiden's voice trembled out the word._

 _A man with blonde hair and too fancy of clothes for a simple fisherman emerged from the lower deck. "To be a sex slave. The Orlesian pay good money for someone to for fill their pleasure." He sized up the frightened boy and seemed pleased. "Elf-blooded noble. A rare find. Here."_

 _Aiden's terror quickly turned into furry as for the second time in his short life he was sold for a pouch of coins. Defeated, he let the blonde headed man drag him below deck to join a handful of other 'slaves' of all races. He sat on command and was chained to a bar running along the hull of the ship._

 _After two days at sea, Aiden wished for his dark cell back. The compartment smelt of vomit and piss and filled with sobbing. He gathered that none of his other shipmates had to pleasure of being broken in like him. A part of him felt that he should warn them of the pain, but the bitterness in him kept his mouth shut. They all would find out soon enough._

 _The blonde headed man that paid for him came down the stairs whistling a happy tune. His nose wrinkled against the foul odor, "You'll all need to get cleaned up before we dock. Can't have my new recruits smelling like piss, can we?" He turned to Aiden and knelt down to undo his shackles, "You try to run I will beat you within an inch of your life. Do you understand?"_

 _Aiden nodded._

" _Good. Now on your feet."_

 _Aiden silently complied and found himself being ushered up the stairs. In the distance the outline of the city was beginning to peek through the clouds. He looked over the railing of the boat and contemplated on jumping over board. Drowning had to be a better alternative to whatever awaited him once they docked._

" _Strip." The Noble instructed. "Strip boy!"_

 _A few other sailors stopped what they were doing to watch Aiden strip his filthy clothes off. Covering himself, Aiden barely had time to bow his head before he was hit with a bucket of freezing cold bucket of water. The next thing he knew, the noble and one of the sailors were scrubbing him down vigorously with bars of soap. His stomach turned as the large hands worked down his back side and between his tights. One set lingered longer than necessary setting Aiden off. "No!"_

" _Boy!"_

" _I said no!" Aiden shoved free, slipped on the soaping deck before scrambling towards the bow of the boat. Yes, death would be better. But the noble was quick and yanked him back just before Aiden could haul himself over the railing. "NO! NO!"_

" _Restrain him." The Noble growled tossing Aiden like a rag doll to the sailor. "Stop struggling."_

" _No!" Aiden wouldn't give in. He would fight until there was nothing left._

" _Stop struggling, boy." The noble repeated taking Aiden by his hair, forcing him to look up. "The sooner you learn to submit the less pain it will be for you."_

 _Aiden reared his head and spat._

 _Smiling, the noble wiped his sleeve over his face before releasing his grip on Aiden. He started on the strings of his breeches, "Looks like you need an early lesson, elf-blood. If you would like to know what will happen if you bit, I dare you to try."_

Cassandra wondered from below decks to find the Herald bent over the side of the boat puking his guts out. The man had been nothing but a mess since stepping onto the boat.

Drained, Aiden sank to the deck in a heap, "Come to lecture me again, Seeker?"

"Cassandra." She corrected picking up a skin of water and made her way to the pale man. Ever since their little sparring session in Haven and the way he said her title while he held her to the earth, hearing him call her Seeker sent a shock wave a pleasure through her body. Something she needed to fix. "Drink."

He didn't argue, he didn't have the strength.

"You need to eat as well." Cassandra rummaged around to find a bit of bread. "Put something in your stomach besides brandy."

Aiden grunted in protest.

Her eyes narrowed, "I'll force feed it to you."

And he believed her. So Aiden broke of a small piece of the stale bread and shoved it in his mouth. It felt like eating glass, "Don't you have to watch over Varric to make sure he doesn't con sailors out of their money?"

"Then he'd fine even more trouble," Cassandra pulled up a crate to sit. "At least when he plays cards he stays in one spot. Unless someone cheats then he's on his own."

"And you left him alone?"

"Solas is watching over him."

"And you, Lass are stuck with the drunken bastard sheep of your precious Inquisition." He forced himself to eat a bit more of the bread. Part of him wanted her to go away so he could continue to drink himself sick. But what surprised him, was the other part of him that wanted her to stay. Wanted to confide in her because he knew that she would be less likely to judge. Aiden really wasn't sure why he had that urge. That only made him want to retreat into himself even further.

"Maker, I can't do this." The whisper left Aiden's mouth before he could stop himself. _Shit!_

Cassandra's face softened, "Do what?"

"I can't be the hero that you want, Cassandra."

"I'm not asking you to be a hero, Trevelyan. I'm asking you to do what's right and help me close the breach."

He rubbed his hand over his tired face, "That's asking a lot."

"And you give yourself too little credit."

Aiden grunted.

"Look at the work you did in the Hinterlands. You helped people that others casted aside." Cassandra stated, "And don't say it was only me, Trevelyan. Because despite your bullshit attitude, you do want to help."

He really did. The more he saw Cassandra's goodwill, the more Aiden found himself wanting to help. Only problem was, he didn't know how. No one in his life ever helped him. They only took and took.

Cassandra looked to the lights in the distance, "What is it about Val Royeaux that has you like this?"

"The people want to kill me for the Divine's death."

She shook her head, "I know there is more than that."

"It's nothing I can't handle." Aiden muttered hating that she could see past his defenses. His dream was still too fresh in his mind to keep it up. "It's late. You should sleep."

"As should you."

"I'll be fine."

Unconvinced, Cassandra moved across the deck, found the most comfortable spot, and settled in for what remained of the night. She knew that he didn't want to be alone even though he would never admit it.

Aiden finished the bread and the water skin by the time the Seeker fell asleep. Since he wasn't ready to face anymore memories, Aiden picked up his cloak and carefully draped it over the sleeping woman and settled down beside her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The closer they got to the gate, the more unnerved Aiden became. Memories that he rather forget flooded his mind leaving him pale and shaking.

 _On your knees!_

 _Open your mouth and no biting or you won't eat tonight._

And they would. They wouldn't feed him for days even a week at a time for not obeying orders. They only gave him enough water to keep him alive. Aiden detested food nearly as much as he detested being touched. Another means of control. Countless times he gave into their demands of obeisance and service in order to stop the hunger pains.

"Trevelyan?" Cassandra turned when Aiden began to lag behind.

His wide eyes found hers a moment before he dashed out of sight and purged his stomach of what little it contained. Over the roaring in his ears, Aiden could hear talking between the Seeker and someone whose voice he didn't recognize. The Templars were here and the grand clerics up and arms along with a mass of people waiting for them.

What if one of them recognized him? What if his owner was among them?

Aiden fumbled for one of his potion flasks gulping it down in one swallow. He couldn't go back to a life of chains and darkness. If that meant being this Herald and helping the Inquisition, then he'd do it willingly.

"Scruffy?" Varric cautiously rounded the corner, "Seeker sent me to check on you."

Aiden swiped the back of his sleeve over his mouth. "Not a big boat person." He muttered allowing the effects of the potion to settle his stomach and slow his thoughts. He ignored the need to take another dose knowing he risked the Seeker's wrath if he messed up this opportunity.

"Neither are dwarfs." Varric laughed, "I spent the whole trip curled in a ball and trying not to puke. I like the ground firm beneath my feet."

"But not over your head?"

"Not all dwarfs like caves."

Aiden tugged his hood over his head, "Let's get this over with."

"If they do end up hanging you, I promise to write you a grand tale of your heroism and stupidity."

Despite the gnawing fears in the pit of his stomach, Aiden laughed. "Make sure you leave out the part of my aversion of losing my bow."

"That's the best part!" Varric lead his fellow rogue back to Solas and Cassandra. "See Seeker, our beloved Herald is fine. He's adjusting to solid ground that's all."

"Hmpf." She glanced at Aiden's shadowed face knowing that was the furthest from the truth. "Are you ready?"

"You mean for them to throw a noose around my neck?" Aiden rubbed his damp hands along his trousers. "I'm just dying from anticipation."

The corner of her mouth twitched, "Hold onto that sense of humor."

The masks made Aiden queasy again. Everyone he severed always wore some type of covering over their face almost as if somehow it would keep the maker from seeing their sins. They even forced him to wear one once his face became too much to look at.

Maker he hated this _fucking_ city.

Swallowing his discomfort, Aiden followed the Seeker to the gathering crowd near the gates to the merchant docks. One of the grand clerics was already spouting nonsense about the Inquisition to anyone that would hear. How exactly was he supposed to convince anyone of anything when the woman claimed him to be a false prophet and a heretic responsible for the death of the Most Holy? Aiden could feel the rope tightening around his neck.

The words the woman spoke grated against his skin, "You claim I am the enemy." He felt all eyes turn on him and fought the oncoming panic attack. "The fucking hole in the sky is out real enemy. We must do what we can to stop it."

"It's true." Cassandra stepped up to stand beside the Herald. "The Inquisition sees only to end this madness before it's too late."

Clinking armor drew Aiden's attention to the approaching group of Templars. The grand cleric called them Thedas's great hope as they marched across the stage. Aiden gaped when one of the men struck the old woman down.

"Not here for us, then?" Aiden asked in surprise.

"As if the Inquisition is worth our time."

Cassandra pushed her way through the crowd, "Lord Seeker Lucius. It's imperative that we speak with…"

The Lord Seeker kept marching forward, "You will not address me."

Aiden watched Cassandra stiffen at Lucius icy tone.

"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste prophet. You should be ashamed." Lucius casted her aside with the wave of his hand.

Cassandra lowered her head looking completely deflated as the Lord Seeker continued on. Aiden felt a surge of need to defend her, to protect her from this Lord Lucius and the restless crowd. They would all be dead if it wasn't for Cassandra.

"At least she's doing something!" Aiden growled, "Everyone else was running around chasing their tails instead of addressing the problem. She's not a heretic and I'm no prophet. The only goal of the Inquisition is to close the breach."

Lucius glared, "If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine."

"If you claim to want to help," Aiden pressed on wishing he could tear the man apart instead of pleading for his help. "Then help us seal the breach."

"Oh the breach is indeed a threat." Lucius agreed on a sneer, "But you certainly have no power to do anything about it. You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition less than nothing."

Varric waited until the group of Templars marched away to speak, "Charming fellow."

Aiden looked to Cassandra hating the look of shame etched into the lines of face. Couldn't these Templars bastards see her want to do what was right? To do good? To help? "Cassandra."

"We should send a raven to Haven." With a deep breath, the Seeker schooled her features and lifted her head up high. "To inform the others of what happened here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After running into a bow wielding elf that talked in riddles, being personally invited to a meeting with the mages and to some grand gather for some noble, Aiden managed to talk his part into setting out of the city to camp instead of renting a room. Varric complained the most. Cassandra threatened to ship him back to ahead of them to Haven with Sera and the dwarf didn't say another word. Aiden was just grateful that he didn't have to stay the night in the city that made him sick. Grateful that Cassandra picked up on his discomfort and helped him convince the others.

When the others were asleep leaving Cassandra to watch camp, Aiden moved out of the shadows and sat next to the Seeker. "Here." He nudged his nearly acquired flask into her hands. "Think you could use this."

Cassandra didn't lecture nor particularly care he was drinking, simply took the flask and drank from it.

"Easy now or you'll get drunk." Aiden warned when she took another swig.

"All my life I've been told I'm too brash and stubborn, but I pride myself on doing what I think is right." Cassandra took another sip from the flask. "Now they will write that I was a mad woman. A fool. And they may be right."

Hearing the sorrow in her voice tore at his heart. Shame and guilt dripped from her words reminding Aiden that she wasn't completely made of steel. That she was human. And also reminding him his life wasn't the only one in turmoil. "Because you decided to do something? You didn't have a choice."

"Apparently Lord Seeker thinks I did." Cassandra finished the flask and handed it back. Her eyes remained unfocused and fixated on the glowing embers of the small fire. "I've given everything to the order. My duty and faith has been tested time and time again and still I gave them all that I am."

"Not many can say the same."

"It should have been me."

"What should have?"

"The one to perish at the Conclave. So many people, better people, died and yet the Maker chose me to live. Three hundred and eleven lives taken in the explosion, another hundred unaccounted for." She could in her head each night before sleep claimed her and in the first moments of wakening. "I couldn't save any of them. I can't close the breach. I'm nothing but a heretic now."

"Lots of people died." Aiden snapped jarring her out of her drunken stupor. "Lots of good people died and low lives like me survived. It sucks but it's the way the world is and no amount of guilt, moping, or sitting around is going to change it. Action is, Cassandra. Wallow tonight as I know you grieve in a way I can't understand. In the morning go back to the ball busting woman who threatened to chop my head off."

Cassandra said nothing as he left, but let Aiden's seemingly harsh words sink in. He was right after all. Complaining would accomplish nothing and get them nowhere. She had to turn all of these emotions into strength to do whatever it took to close the breach. That would be tomorrow's goal. Tonight while the other slept and she was too drunk to hold them back, Cassandra pulled her legs to her chest, placed her head on her knees, and wept.

Cassandra woke to something very wet lapping her face. Head pounding from the brandy she drank the night before, she cautiously opened her eyes and let out a cry of surprise.

A mabari hound let out a happy bark.

"At least he's got good taste." Aiden chuckled as the hound continued to lick the Seeker's face.

Cassandra tried to dodge the hound's drooling tongue, "Where on earth did he come from?"

"Found him chained to some tree not far from here." He whistled and the mabari trotted back to his side. Aiden bent down to give the hound a good scratch behind the ears. "Judging by how skinny he is, I figured he was left there to die. I let him go, gave him a bit of food, and now he hasn't left my side."

"You can't keep him."

The mabari whined in protest.

"Why not?" Aiden wondered soothing the dog with a long stroke along its spine. "He can hunt his own food and once we get some meat back on his bones, he'll be a good demon killing machine. Right, boy?"

The hound let out a happy bark.

Cassandra opened her mouth to argue more but shut it promptly when the dog took the rogue down and made the man laugh by lapping his face in the same fashion as hers. Aiden Trevelyan actually laughed in a non-sarcastic genuinely joyful way. The rusty sound shifted something inside of her, something unexpected.

"A mabari hound?" Solas's voice came from the front of his tent.

Aiden tensed and, sensing his discomfort, the hound went to attention.

The mage held up his hands, "I mean you no harm."

The dog still didn't back down.

Patting the hound's head, Aiden pushed to his feet all traces of that small bit of happiness gone. "I'll wait for you when you're up and packed."

Cassandra's brow drew together when the Herald picked up his already packed gear. The man didn't sleep again and she was beginning to wonder if he ever did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"He will need a name if you are to keep him." Cassandra informed as they grew closer to Haven.

Vivienne sneered at the hound running circles around their small party. "Why you want to keep such a thing is beyond me. I still can't believe that you dragged that mangy mutt into my party."

Aiden tossed the stick the mabari begged him to throw and watched the hound chase off after it. "Yet you invited me."

"Perhaps if I had known your lack of manners and fashion sense, I might have changed my mind." The Grand Enchantress shook her head in clear disappointment. "We shall see if we can't fix either of those."

"Good luck with that, Lass." Aiden muttered grateful that Vivienne pulled ahead of them.

Varric shook his head, "You're just picking up the most colorful people, Herald."

"I told you not to call me that, Varric." He hated the title and wished he could purge it from people's minds. "Now where do I begin on naming a dog?"

"Did you not have any favorite books growing up?" Varric asked missing the way Aiden tensed. "Maybe a name for your favorite characters."

Aiden rubbed the back of his neck trying to avoid the Seeker's gaze. The damn woman seemed to pick up on things he was trying to hide. "Not a big reader."

Sensing he was being discussed, the hound bounded back to the trio with the stick happily between his sharp teeth.

"What do you suggest, Seeker?" Aiden's question took her by surprise.

"You're asking me?" Cassandra asked in wonder.

"He seems to like you."

Smiling, Cassandra took the stick the hound offered and knelt down to study his face. "How about Merthin?" The mabari's seem to think about it for a moment before licking her face causing her to laugh.

"I think he likes it." Aiden agreed.

"Man I can't wait to see the look on Ruffles' face when you drag him into the Chantry." Varric seemed delighted at the thought.

"She's just going to have to deal with it. Right, Merthin?" Aiden took the bark as a yes. "Come let's get you as muddy as possible for your grand entrance."

As they walked through Haven, Aiden felt the tension rising in his shoulders. No one dared looked at him, but were quick to whisper behind his back. Merthin seemed to since his discomfort and brushed against his leg. Aiden gave his head a long stroke finding himself grateful to have the hound at his side. It made him feel better, feel safer. Strange that a stray animal that he just met made him feel such a way.

Aiden gave his head a nice pat in thanks.

Josephine was waiting for him and Cassandra in the front of the Chantry. "It's is good that you've return. What is that?"

Merthin, covered in a good layer of mud, trotted happily inside tracking mud all over the place.

"Have you never seen a dog, Ambassador?" Aiden asked.

"Of course I have." Josephine tried and failed to dodge the dirty hound. "What is he doing here?"

Cassandra couldn't help but smile at the horror on the Ambassador's face when Merthin dropped to his hind legs and planted both muddy paws straight on her chest. "Josephine meet Merthin, our newest recruit."

"A new recruit?" Cullen made his way from the war room with Leliana.

Merthin dropped back to all fours looking to Aiden for as if seeking permission before he approached the commander. Once he got consent, Merthin circled around the blonde headed man to size him up.

Cullen offered his hand for the hound to sniff before stroking its head. "Mabari's are proud and fierce war hounds. How did you come to find him?"

"Trevelyan found him abandoned outside of the capital." Cassandra explained and decided to steer the conversation away from the hound. "So you received the raven."

"Yes." Cullen straightened, "It's a shame that the Templars has their sense as well as the capital."

Aiden called for Merthin to return to his side, "We made contact that's all that matters."

"Only Lord Seeker is not the man I remember." There was a slight strain in the Seeker's voice.

Leliana seemed to agree, "True. He's taken the order somewhere, but to do what?" She let the answer hang in the air for a moment, "My reports have been very odd."

"We must look into it." Cullen insisted, "Not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker."

"Or," Josephine broke in, "Or the Herald could simply go to meet the mages in Redcliffe."

Cullen whirled around outraged at the suggestion, "Do you think the mage rebellion more united? It could be ten times worse."

Aiden rubbed the bridge of his nose fighting off an approaching headache, "Or you can stop bickering and make a fucking decision."

"I agree." Cassandra replied catching the look of surprise cross the Herald's scarred face.

To Aiden's annoyance the three advisers went on fighting one another on which side to approach. He didn't have the time nor patience to with it. "You guys argue amongst yourselves. Find Merthin and me when you've come to a choice." He took a couple steps and stopped when the mabari stayed put with a look casted in Cassandra's direction. It seemed like Merthin had taken to Cassandra just as much as him. At least the hound had good taste. "Say goodbye."

Barking, Merthin rubbed against the Seeker's legs.

Cassandra scratched the hound behind his ear not minding that her legs were now in covered in mud. "You be a good boy and keep him in line."

Merthin barked in assurance and trotted out after the rogue.

"You let him keep the mabari?" Leliana asked with a raised brow.

Cassandra just shrugged, "It seems they perfect for each other. Now if you excuse me I would like to get cleaned up."


	5. Along the Coast- Storm Coast

_Aiden cried out as the pain of the magic tore through him and had him withering on the floor. After almost a year of this training, he should've been used to it. His seven year old mind figured that if he fought and disobeyed they would tire of him and put him out of his misery._

 _Why didn't just kill him?_

" _When will you learn Elf-blood?" The elven mage broke the connection allowing Aiden a small reprieve. "Time and time again you defy me. Don't you understand you can have a pain free life if you just listen and obey?"_

 _Seething, Aiden laid panting naked on the floor of the cell. They used magic because it left no physical marks. They couldn't risk damaging the merchandise._

 _The mage yanked Aiden up by his hair, "I said open your mouth."_

 _Rearing his head, Aiden spat in the elf's face. Another burst of fiery pain shot through him and nothing he did could stop the screams. He hated it because Aiden knew the damn elf got pleasure from it. Shame filled him as a few tears slipped past his guard._

 _Couldn't they just kill him?_

 _The elf's spell grasped Aiden's chin forcing his fingers in the boy's mouth to keep it pried open. He poured a potion down Aiden's throat, clamping his mouth and pinching his nose to leave Aiden no choice but to swallow._

 _The potion took a few moments to kick in. Soon Aiden's brain became incoherent, his vision blurry. He tried to fight it. In the end found it useless. There was nothing he could do as the elf picked him up and threw him face first on the table. He knew the pain would come. The effects of the potion left him paralyzed and feeling everything. They finally found a way to strip him of his control and force him to be obedient. Whatever innocence that lingered inside him broke at the feel of hand gripping his hips._

Aiden woke to Merthin's whine and the feel of his wet nose pressing against his cheek. The hound laid next to him obviously sensing Aiden in distress as he dreamed. Letting out a shuttering breath, Aiden buried his face in the Mabari's furry neck. The oil lamps and candles he lit to keep the cabin were all extinguished leaving the room dim as the sun was just beginning to rise. Fear gripped his chest so tight he found it difficult to breathe. He needed a potion.

Groping around the side of his bedroll, Aiden tossed aside empty bottles until he found one with a little bit of liquid inside. He would need to get purchase the herbs for more potion. His use of them seemed to be increasing since leaving Val Royeaux as did the dreams. That's why he fought sleep, doing or taking whatever necessary to make it so he didn't go into the fade.

Merthin tried to nudge the potion out of the rogue's hand.

Aiden went to push him away, but stopped when the glass hit his lips. The hound whined and nudged his hand again trying to prevent him from taking the potion. Seeing the plea in Merthin's dark eyes had him tossing the flask aside and was rewarded by the dog bathing his face with his tongue. A laugh escape Aiden, easing the knot in his chest left by the dream that turned into something of a sob. The damn dog was the first thing in this ugly world that cared about him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Thunk_

Leliana stopped short of the door to the dwelling she shared with Cassandra upon hearing the unmistakable nose of a knife hitting wood.

 _Thunk_

This time the noise was followed by a soft curse from the Seeker. Curious, the Spymaster pushed into the dwelling to find Cassandra pacing the room like a feral cat. The woman's boot knifed was embedded in thick wooden table they used for eating. Leliana had never seen Cassandra so worked up before. Fire filled her dark eyes, her shoulders taunt, and her hands wringing together almost as if she was fighting to pick up the knife and throw it again.

"Who has you so worked up?"

"Oh!" The Seeker jolted, "Leliana. I didn't hear you come in."

The rogue closed the door behind her and glanced at the knife again, "Pent up anger from the stress?"

"Something like that."

The barking dog drew both women's attention to the window. Aiden stood near the training ring tossing clay disk used for archery practice for Merthin to dodge and catch. It was highly unusual to see the Herald out in the open on his own. He usually only showed himself for sparring lesson's with Cassandra or whenever Varric could drag him out of his hiding spot.

Leliana watched Cassandra as she drew closer to the window, her expression soft as she gazed at man and dog. Being the Spymaster, she had seen them spar in the early morning hours before the town awoke. Seen the heated looks. It also hadn't escaped her notice that the Seeker seemed to be the only one to tame Aiden and that the Herald had a habit of watching Cassandra when he thought no one was looking.

Leliana looked from the window to knife and it clicked, "You're attracted to him."

The Seeker reared her head, "I am not."

Leliana arched a brow seeing right through the lie.

"Why am I attracted to him?" She started to pace again like a caged animal. Since the very first moment, there had been a twinge of arousal and that twinge has turned into a slow burn. Now, that burn turned into a raging fire, so that every time she looked at him she ached. Every time they sparred her body throbbed in a way nothing to do with the pain from the fight. It was for him. Aiden Trevelyan bastard of his clan and the Herald of Andraste.

"You are allowed to be attracted to a man." Leliana tracked her friend around the room. "You're not a Chantry sister bound in all aspects to the Maker, Cassandra."

"Yes but Trevelyan, he's… He's." Cassandra dragged a hand through her hair resisting the urge to pull. "Harsh, crude, arrogant, rough around the edges, dark, and dangerous and-."

"Not like Galyan."

The mage's name hung in the air.

"He was arrogant, but not in the same way." Cassandra spoke once she worked passed the emotions clogging her throat. "Galyan was Flippant, inappropriate, but it was, was… Different. He was gentle."

"Safe?" Leliana finished for her and watched Cassandra deflate. "Maker, Cassandra you hadn't seen or spoke to Galyan in years before the Conclave. You can grieve for him, but you owe him nothing."

With a heavy sigh, Cassandra dropped herself into a chair, "It's not him that I fear I'm betraying."

"Who?"

"The Most Holy." Weeks later and Cassandra still couldn't say the woman's name. "I should hate him. Trevelyan might not have been the one behind the explosion at the Conclave, but he was there. He should be a catalyst for my anger, for my grief for all that I lost and he's not. I want him instead, more than I've ever wanted a man."

"How do you think that's a betrayal?" Leliana softly wondered.

"He's a faithless man. A dangerous man." Though so far, baring a few incidents, Aiden showed no signs of wanting to hurt anyone but himself. Cassandra noticed that he sought out pain willingly like that morning on the boat. Their sparring would always cross that line as he purposely prodded at her with barbs of both sexual and innocent nature. Maker, it excited her to see him in battle. The way he moved. The way his glowing eyes would darken with hunger and it wasn't just for the pain. The hunger he showed for her, Cassandra didn't know how to deal with it. "I mean you said so yourself."

"That is true." Leliana looked to the man outside the window again. Aiden wasn't tense as a bow string, though his poster was still on the defensive. His face showed a bit of light to it. "But as you said, I didn't know him. Now I might not agree with every choice he makes or how he handles them, but he's been put in a position that I can't understand or begin to think how I would handle certain situations."

Cassandra dropped herself in the nearest chair and put her face in her hands.

"This doesn't have to be a complicated affair, Cassandra. You're attracted to a man who is attracted to you."

"Are you telling me to just give into it and get it out of my system?" Sounded simple, yes. But Leliana knew more than anyone, that wasn't her. Maker, Cassandra had only been with one man in her life and that was Galyan.

"In a manner of speaking."

Sighing, Cassandra pushed to her feet, "Thank you, Leliana. I'm not sure if this helped or not, but you have given me something to think about. I'm going to repack for our trip to the Storm Coast."

"It's okay, you know." Leliana's words stopped Cassandra before she got too far. "To be angry. All you need to do is focus it on doing whatever you can to close the breach. It's what I do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning and with Leliana's words in her head, Cassandra made her way through the light snow to the training yard. Merthin sensed her first, became defensive ready to strike if she came to close to Aiden, and relaxed when realizing it was her, all in a span of a second. Then his human companion went through the same motions as Aiden turned to look at her.

Cassandra noticed that his eyes looked a little less haunted and his posture a less guarded. And for a moment he looked joyous to see her. "You sure you don't need another day to rest, Trevelyan?" She bent down to great Merthin with a good long scratch behind his ears. It had been a few days now since his rumble on the boat. Though his face was healed, thanks to Solas, he still walked with a stiff body as if he was favoring an injury or two. "You got a bit roughed up the last couple days."

He rubbed his brow, "I told you before Seeker that I like it rough."

"So it seems." Cassandra gestured to the rack nearby, "We will go to swords today so you can learn to block blows if you're cornered like that."

"Worried about my wellbeing again, Lass?"

"You won't always be so lucky." Cassandra straightened. "Nor can you count on me to always be alive to get to you."

Aiden's hands jerked mid pet at the thought of having to watch her fall in battle. "Guess we need to train Merthin to be a good warrior then, to protect me when you can't."

"I saw you training him yesterday."

"After a few hit him in the face, he learned to dodge. A little more practice and we can take him out with us."

Merthin seemed to like that idea as he let out a bark.

Cassandra smiled at the hound's eagerness, "Maybe Cullen can put him into training while we're gone. I hear he has a fondness for Mabari. They breed them in Ferelden."

"He's the first thing that I've ever owned." Aiden's eyes went wide in realization of what he said. Before she could say anything, he stalked over and picked two sparring swords from the rack. Merthin pranced about as the Aiden squared off with Cassandra. "Have we've decided whom shall we approach?"

"I think they've left that choice to be made once we've returned from the Storm Coast." Cassandra nudge Aiden's sword up and showed him the proper grip on his sword by using her as an example. "Make sure you keep it firm. Your sword should be an extension of your arm."

His sword flew out of his hand at first strike.

Cassandra groaned. It was going to be a long morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Grumbling, Aiden dragged himself out of the river and collapsed on the bank.

He hated this place.

Hated the rain.

Hated the terrain.

Hated the fade forsaken cliffs.

And mostly, he hated the damn river.

The Storm Coast was a place he was never willingly going to set foot in again.

Hearing Cassandra struggling, he stirred and forced himself up onto his hands and knees. "Bet you're cursing your choice of armor, Seeker." The weight of her plate armor had her sinking like a rock to the bottom of the river. If he hadn't fallen in with her then she would be a goner.

"Stop looking so smug and help me out, Trevelyan."

None to gently, Aiden grasped her by the back of her chest plate and hauled her out of the chilly water and then proceeded to collapse face first back in the mud. This was not what he signed up for when he agreed to stick around and help the Inquisition. Maybe close few rifts while the brain of the operation came up with a way to close the breach. Not trucking around all over Thedas and back, recruiting and challenging bandit leaders.

Cassandra was so tired. She pressed herself into the cool mud struggling to control her labored breathing. Her body throbbed from the impact of the fall and being tossed around like a rag doll by the river. All she wanted to do was sleep, but knew that was out of the question. They had to find some a way back to camp or at least a shelter to protect them from the ever present rain. "We need to move."

Aiden grunted.

Gathering all the strength she could, the Seeker pushed herself to her knees and looked around. Great more Maker forsaken cliffs. Looking around, she couldn't find any easy access upwards. Their only option was to climb, something she was sure that neither of them could do at the moment. It was hard to tell how far the river carried them.

"We need to find shelter."

Aiden grunted once again making no attempt to move.

Gritting her teeth, she glared at the Herald, "On your feet, Trevelyan before you go back in the damn river." She heard him curse and then he forced himself into a sitting position. Her breath caught in her throat. The river knocked his hair loose, and ink black hair was now slicked back from his scarred and beautifully molded face. Cursing herself, Cassandra tore her eyes away and pushed to her feet.

 _He was so not built for this_. Aiden silently mumbled dragging himself up and onto his feet. He swayed and his vision grayed.

Ignoring his adversity of being touched, Casandra slipped an arm around his waist to keep him upright. "Better not pass out on me."

Aiden leaned into her, "Your concern for my wellbeing is touching, Seeker." He pressed the hell of his palm to his throbbing temple. "That's the thanks I get for saving you."

"You mean by saving me, you mean losing your bow once again so I have to come to your rescue that put me in danger in the first place?" She asked with a raised brow.

Maker that tone of voice and attitude had a certain part of his body stirring despite the fact even his bones were cold. He still couldn't figure out what it was about this woman that had him losing control of his body? "I remind you once again that I'm not a solider."

They started to stumble their way down the river bank searching for any easy access back up the cliffs. Cassandra felt like her teeth were going to shatter since they were clanking together so hard. Maker, she didn't think there was any place colder than the mountains of Haven. Whenever they got back to camp, she was going to wrap herself in as many blankets she could find and sit so close to the fire it singed her skin. First, they had to make it back to camp.

After too long to count, Cassandra decided when they came to a cave that they were better off spending the night there instead of wasting energy hoping to find a way up and back to camp. "Up there."

Aiden looked up, "I don't see a path, Lass."

"No the cave." Cassandra pointed up, "It's only a few feet off the ground and easy to get there. We just-…"

"No!" Aiden snarled.

Cassandra whirled around to find Aiden pale to the bone and shaking like a leaf. "Trevelyan?"

"I'll keep walking."

"No you won't."

"Listen, Lass." Aiden's glowing eyes fixed on her, "You don't command me."

"It's dark. You risk falling into the damn river again or, with your luck, a pack of bears and you have no weapon because you can't seem to hold onto the fucking thing." Cassandra edge closer to him fighting the urge to once again push him into the water. She began to unbuckle her armor, "Take your chances if you'd like."

Aiden set his jaw and watched Cassandra stripped until she was in her leather jerkins and her soaking wet tunic that left nothing to the imagination. Cursing, he turned and rid himself of his armor and laid it next to hers on the river bank so it could be seen from the cliffs above. He followed her to the ledge, but didn't follow her into the cave. There was a small overhang of a rock he could sit and be protected from the rain though it wasn't enough to block out the wind. It would have to do as there was no way he was going to crawl into the blackness of the cave.

Cassandra watched him settle under the overhang and pull his legs as close as possible to his chest. The man was going to freeze to death. Sighing, she moved past the cave. "Either we huddle together for warmth or we both are going to freeze to death." Cassandra stated. She didn't have enough energy to push him into the cave. She had a feeling that no matter how much she did, this was something that he wouldn't budge on. There was no way Cassandra missed the look of sheer terror on his face when she suggested they take cover there.

Aiden pulled his legs closer to his chest, but he nodded. He gritted his teeth fighting against instinct to push her away as she slid next to him under the small rock protective them from the rain. It didn't help matters that without her armor, Aiden could feel the contours of her body. The feeling brought up dark memories, but it also made him stir in ways he wasn't use to.

 _Andraste's Mercy,_ it was going to be a long night.

"Were you born in Ostwik?" Cassandra asked her teeth chattering.

"You don't need to make small talk for my sake, Seeker."

She resisted the urge to groan, "We're stuck here until either sun rise or someone finds us and since it's your fault we're in this situation, the most you can do is indulge me."

"I take it Leliana hasn't been able to find much information on me."

"I don't know. I haven't asked."

That surprised Aiden, "I figured you would be second in line behind Rodrick to find out all about me."

Casandra couldn't say she hadn't been tempted, but she was under the mind that if Leliana found something of importance she'd tell her. Cassandra was pretty sure that even the Spymaster was having a difficult time learning about their Herald. "Is it too hard of a concept to accept that I would like to hear it from you?"

"Yes." No one ever wanted to know anything about him. Not even his name.

Casandra grunted and the sound of rained took over.

Sometime later, when the rain fall and crashing waves became too much to bear, Aiden found himself answering her question. "Yes I was born in Ostwik, but I didn't stay there long." Why he offered the second bit of information, he couldn't say. Maybe if he kept talking it would keep a certain part of his body under control. At the present moment, his arousal pressing against his soaking wet leather made him very uncomfortable. "And just who is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast?"

"You never heard of the famous dragon hunting Pentaghast."

Aiden gave her a tight lipped smile, "You can say that I don't know much about noble families. My studies were filled of other things."

Cassandra wondered just what those other things were. Did it result in the scars that branded his body? "My name is Cassandra Pentaghast, daughter of the royal house of Navarra, seventy-eight in line for the Nevarrian throne. I join the Seekers of Truth as a young woman, and was with the Order until they withdrew from the Chantry. I remained as the Divine's right hand, carrying out her order to form the Inquisition. And here we are." She waved her hand to the dismal landscape before them, "Sitting under this fade forsaken rock and freezing to death."

He turned to look at her, his voice low and his face inches from her ear, "There are ways that we can keep warm, Princess."

 _Maker help her_ , Cassandra flushed fighting the response of her body at feeling his breath against her ear. Something, after her conversation with Leliana, she should stop fighting and give into it. Well if he wanted to rile her, then Cassandra would dish it right back. She turned her head so their nose brushed, "I thought that certain parts of a male couldn't stand the cold."

Rumbling, Aiden gripped her hand and before he could process exactly what he was doing, pressed it to his arousal. "If you're worried that I'm not up the task, My Lady, you're sorely mistaken."

Her breath caught in her throat while her breast grew heavy and heat pooled between her legs. He was hard, pulsing, and straining under her palm. Against her better judgement, she wanted him to take her. Conquer her in ways no other man ever had. What was wrong with her?

He dipped his head so his lips hoovered over her thudding pulse at the base of her neck. "I know how to please you in ways that will even break your resolve and have you screaming and begging me for more."

Just when she felt herself caving, he let her go and Cassandra felt the air rush back into her body. "And what makes you think I can't handle a man like you, Trevelyan?" She wondered hoping that her voice wasn't as weak as it sounded.

Aiden grinned and shifted back, "Guess we'll find out." He stated, his lip twitching ever so slighty, "One day."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Guess we'll find you."

Rolling her eyes, Cassandra wrapped her arms around her torso and went back to listening to the rain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Aiden crept through the shadows along the hallway. Over the last four years he had perfected the art of blending in. People past, Templars and mages a like, none of them noticing him. His target just laid in the next room. Aiden recognized Bryn's laughter anywhere. His former master would always laugh when he used him for his own pleasure. Till this day it haunted his dreams._

 _No more! Aiden was here to kill him so he could stop living his life glancing over his shoulder looking out for the noble bastard. Peeking around the corner, he realized that he was going to have to wait. Bryn was crowded by too many people. He couldn't get to him without drawing unwanted attention._

 _What was Bryn doing here anyways? This gathering, whatever it was, seemed beyond him and what little political power he held. Whenever he dragged Aiden along to a gathering, Bryn seemed to be looked at as a nuisance. Ferelden didn't look too kindly on his choice to parade his personal sex slave around in public. No they preferred such things to remain hidden like that was any better._

" _I think we shall take our leave before the meeting." Bryn announced, "Come boy."_

 _Aiden followed Bryn and his slave down the hall, his feet barely making a sound against the stone. They turned into an empty hall and Aiden seized his chance before the pair slipped into another room. He wrapped an arm around Bryn's neck from behind and jerked him back against him. Aiden fought the horrible memories of the countless times the man took him from behind, squeezing his neck so tight he couldn't breathe._

 _The slave, an elven man, whirled around, his eyes wide but said nothing._

" _Run along boy." Aiden commanded tightening his hold on Bryn, "You're free now. Go!"_

 _It seemed that was all the encouragement the elf needed as he took off running._

 _Bryn clawed at the arm around his throat, "Let me go!"_

 _Taking out Bryn's knees, Aiden quided him to the ground, "How many times did I ask that of you?" The question went unanswered. "How many times did I ask you to stop?"_

" _I don't even know who you are!"_

 _Something snapped in Aiden. He threw Bryn on his back so he had no choice but to look up at his scarred face. His master liked him clean shaven and with short hair. So his long hair and beard must have been a shock to Bryn. "I guess we all tend to blend together, don't we?"_

" _Let me go!" Bryn repeated._

" _Maybe this will help remind you." Aiden tugged up the tail of his shirt revealing the man's seal branded in the skin just above the pants line on his hip. He saw recognition hit Bryn, "Remember me now, don't you."_

" _What are you going to kill me now, slave?"_

 _Trying to ignore the way his stomach knotted, Aiden pulled a small blade from his belt. "Don't worry, it's not for you. I have other plans for that." He dug the tip of the blade into his skin just around the edge of the brand. The pain was unbearable, but Aiden refused to make a sound. To let Bryn hear his cries ever again. Blood trickled down his side and onto his former master's chest. Dropping the knife, Aiden ripped the seal from the last bit of skin and held the bloody flesh in his palm so Bryn could see. Then he forced Bryn's mouth open and shoved the brand down his throat. Aiden found great pleasure in hearing Bryn chock, "Now I'm free of you."_

" _Wait no!"_

 _Aiden squeezed his hands around Bryn's neck cutting off the man's ability to speak. For the first time, Aiden found pleasure in watching his former master's face turn different colors at the lack of air. Enjoyed the fact that no matter how much Bryn struggled he couldn't free himself. Found joy as the life slowly left Bryn's grey eyes._

" _No! Please someone help!"_

 _The frightened woman's voice penetrated the roar in Aiden's ears. Bryn was still beneath him, his eyes frozen and full of fear and, most importantly, lifeless. Aiden slowly released his grip. It was done. He was free._

" _Help please!"_

 _The voice pulled Aiden to his feet leaving the dead man in the middle of the hall to find its source._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Aiden didn't realize he fell asleep until he woke up to his own screams. Heart pounding and skin crawling, he jolted and felt someone pressed against him. "Get away!"

Cassandra found herself on her back with Aiden's hands digging into her shoulders so hard she felt the skin break. "Aiden." She squeaked looking up at his face. The Herald's eyes were glossed over and wild. She braced her hands against his chest trying to push him off. "Aiden!"

"You won't touch me or hurt me." Aiden foamed at the mouth, "Never again. Do you hear me! Never again!"

There was so much fear in his voice that it broke Casandra's heart. "You're dreaming." She pounded her fist against his chest, "Aiden!"

He jumped back until his back was pressed against the rock, breathing hard. He couldn't get his vision to clear, his heart rate to slow, or his stomach to settle.

Cassandra cried out the moment the Herald starting bashing his head against the rocks. "Aiden, stop!" Her cries fell on deaf ears. Seeing blood, Cassandra's arm shot around his neck and wrestled him backwards, "Trevelyan!"

"Let me go."

She tightened her grip and felt Aiden start to go lax against him as if the pain calmed him. Just like when they sparred. Hating herself for intentionally hurting him, Cassandra added more pressure and soon the rogue was still. "You're okay." She soothed her ragged breathing matching his, "You were having a nightmare."

Aiden grasped her forearm, but made no attempt to pull it away. In face he concentrated on the sharp pain, the burning in his lungs, to ground him to the here and now and not the nightmare. "I-I remember why I was at the Conclave."

Hoping to comfort, Cassandra stroked his damp hair, "Why?"

"I tracked him there. My former master," Aiden couldn't seem to stop the words from falling from his lips, "I snuck up on him and tried to kill him. Or I did-I think. That's when I heard the Divine calling out for help."

His voice trailed off and his face filled with anguish at not being able to remember further.

A slave. The knowledge left her heart aching to the point tears filled her eyes. It explained all the scars, his behavior, his anger towards life and his hungry for pain. After it being such a constant part of his life, it must be engrained in every inch of his brain that pain was the norm.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." Cassandra started to loosen her hold.

Only Aiden held her in place, "No. I need it."

"I won't hurt you."

"It's the only thing keeping my calm." He confessed confirming her earlier thought. "If you let go I can't predict what I will do."

"What else can I do?"

Leaning his head back, Aiden closed his eyes concentrating on the on the rise and fall of her chest. "Talk to me." He breathless suggested, "Tell me how you became the Right hand of the Divine."

Cassandra talked well into the early morning hours. She told him the story about how she saved the previous Divine's life. About the dragon, rebel mages, and corrupt Templar Knight Commander. With each word, she felt the grip on her arm start to loosen. Then she went on about the Seekers, her homeland, and Maker even Anthony. Anything to help talk him back from the brink.

Hearing her voice going horse, Aiden found that his mind was clear and she no longer held a firm grip around his neck. Yet, she made no attempt to move. Her embrace felt nice. Felt comforting. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Trevelyan." She assured.

"Yes I do. I-."

"Hey look! A piece of armor."

Cassandra felt Aiden stiffened and withdraw both emotionally and physical at the sound of Sera's voice coming from somewhere down the river bank. She gave him a gentle smile before leaving him to meet the rescue party.

Aiden rested his head on the cool rock trying to sort out what in the fade just happened. The woman didn't just touch him, she held him for hours and he let her. Her voice soothed him in almost the same way that the pain did. Her kinds seem to know no bounds as well as her patience and just didn't know why. No matter how much he pushed her, she pushed back and pushed him to be better making him believe that he could be more than what he was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The fire felt like it had been sent by the Maker himself. Cassandra pulled the blanket as tight as she could still feel the cold down to her bones. She just wanted to see the sun again and bask in its rays of warmth.

"Looks like you can use this." Iron Bull held out a steaming cup of broth.

She smiled and gratefully took it, "Thank you. Have you decided to join us?"

"Under terms from the Herald." Bull confirmed nodding his horns in the direction of where the Herald stood talking to Varric also bundled in a couple layer of blankets.

Cassandra's brow furrowed, "Terms?"

"Oh yeah, He was very strict that I am to make sure all of my information goes through your Spymaster. I'm to do nothing to jeopardize the inquisition." A smile crossed the Qunari's face, "He explained very colorfully what will happen to me if I do."

Cassandra carefully sipped her broth looking and this time catching Aiden's attention. The rogue said a few quick words to Varric before making his way towards the fire. Bull bided them goodnight leaving them alone.

"Here." She held out the tin cup.

Aiden shook his head, tightened his blanket and said nothing.

Cassandra didn't push.

"Cassandra I-."

"You don't have to tell me anything, Aiden." Using his first name had him looking up at her with a curious expression. She only gave him a smile and continued to drink the broth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aiden's legs ached. Instead of going back to Haven after their two week trip to the Storm Coast, they decided, or rather Cassandra decided, to go to the Hinterlands to follow up on Leliana's request to track down Blackwall. Then off to Redcliff to meet with Fiona and the rest of the rebel mage. Something Aiden wasn't looking forward to.

Sera seemed just as displeased as the Herald. "Ain't those watchtowers done? My feet can't take any more of this walking. We need horses."

"They should be done in the next day or two." Cassandra informed walking a head of their small party. She struggled not to show it, but she was bone tired herself. Cassandra longed for a proper bath and a bed to sleep in. "We will most likely make the trip back to Haven on horseback."

"Thank Andraste's tits!"

Sera's outburst earned a snort from Aiden and in turn a glare from the Seeker. He shrugged and once more found himself more focused on the woman than the terrain. No matter how hard he tried, Aiden couldn't stop thinking about how Cassandra looked and felt like underneath all that armor. The lushes curves. Firm breast. Calloused hands. His wondering thoughts caused a certain part of his body start to stir.

"See something you like?" Bull asked low enough that only Aiden could hear.

Startled out of his thoughts, Aiden averted his gaze to some random tree nearby.

Bull chuckled and slapped the human's shoulder missing the way the man stiffened. "Don't blame you. I'd like too-."

"There is something head." Blackwall announced, "Down the hill."

Aiden edged closer to Cassandra in order to see for himself. What he saw made his blood boil, "There are people in that cage."

"How can you see-…" Aiden dashed down the grassy hill before Cassandra could finish her question. Cursing under her breath, she unsheathed her sword and took off after him.

"Help us!"

"Please hurry before they get back!"

The cries of the captured spurred Aiden into action.

 _Get them out!_

 _Get them out!_

He fumbled with the lock picks, even dropping a few before he managed to get his trembling gloved fingers still long enough to grip one.

"Trevelyan." Huffing, Cassandra caught up to the rogue concerned by his frantic behavior.

"Help me." He begged in desperation. He couldn't get the damn picks in the lock. "Cassandra please."

Sticking the tip of her sword in the ground, she held the pad lock to steady it. Still, it took him a few tries before Aiden managed to slide the picks into the key hole. Sweat dripped down his pale face, his wild eyes completely focused on the task at hand. Her mind went the few nights back at the Storm Coast. Was this how Aiden was transported? Packed in a cage so full there was hardly any room to breathe let alone move? Forced to stand for hours on end knowing when they reached their final destination nothing but pain and misery awaited them?

Cassandra didn't notice the salvers return until an arrow whizzed by, grazing Aiden's bicep. He didn't finch or show any recognition of his skin tearing open. Grasping the rogue by the collar of his jacket, Cassandra forced him down. "Stay here." She took hold of her sword and pulled it free, "You're in no condition to fight."

All Aiden could do was nod and watch the Seeker charge into battle. The cries of the caged people filled his head, clouding the rogue's judgment. Making him unable to think past one thing.

 _Kill! Kill them all!_

A blur of movement caught Aiden's attention. One of the slavers flanked his companions, the man's bow already loaded and aimed. Aiden didn't think, there was no time to even arm himself. Rushing forward, Aiden caught the bowman around the waist and took him down hard. The arrow went wide, missing Cassandra. The impact knocked his opponent's helmet off, reveling his face to Aiden. All he saw was his master's face unleashing his bent up rage. Unlike Bryn, Aiden wouldn't give the slaver a quick and painless death. He used his fist first, slamming it over and over again against the nameless man's face.

Blood poured from the bowman's mouth and nose. It wasn't enough. More punishment. More pain. Aiden picked up a rock in his bloody hands and came down hard. Just like with his fist, Aiden struck the bowman relentlessly and without remorse. Blood splattered. Someone shouted. All of it fell on deaf ears. His vision blurred, rage tore from his throat in the form of gut wrenching screams. Even when the bowman went limp, Aiden continued to bash the man's skull in. Blood, flesh, and Maker knows what else began to coat the Herald's hair, face, and armor.

"Trevelyan."

The rock crumbled in Aiden's hand so he groped around for another one. A large caught him around the midsection and dragged him away from his opponent. "Let me go!" Aiden struggled no match for the Qunari. "Let me fucking go!"

"He's done." Bull tried to reason. "He's dead."

Through a red haze, Aiden saw what was left of the bowman's face. Just a mass of mangled flesh and blood. Still, Aiden's thirst for vengeance surged. "Get your fucking Qunari hands off me."

"Let him go, Bull." Cassandra commanded and the Qunari reluctantly replied. For a moment, Aiden started for the body, stopped, and then lifted his crazed gaze to meet hers. Beyond the blood dripping from his beard, Cassandra could see the sheer terror working through him. Could see the anger, the ruthlessness he suppressed on a daily basis, unleashed. She knew he was dangerous from the first moment she laid eyes on him, but seeing it left Cassandra a bit weary of him. "Aiden."

Nothing.

Cassandra tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword. The Herald stood still in his battle stance and, while she believed him no danger to any of them, she stood ready just in case. "Trevelyan."

His eyes snapped shut at her crisp tone. When they opened again, Aiden's vision cleared. And realizing what he done, he dashed off.

"Bull, no." Cassandra stopped anyone from following, "Sera get those people out of the cage."

"Shouldn't one of us go after him?" Blackwall sounded a bit shell shocked. "To make sure he doesn't hurt anyone?"

"Let him be."

Aiden's legs gave out on him when he reached the bank of the stream. Hs hands shook violently as he fumbled to free a potion from one of the pouches across his chest. He downed the liquid in one gulp, the glass slipping from his fingers when he noted the excessive amount of blood all over him. Frantic to get away from it, Aiden started yanking the articles of clothing from hid body.

By the time Cassandra fund him, the Herald was down to his under tunic with his head submerged in the water. She approached him with caution.

Sensing her, Aiden came up for air, blood still dripping from his hair.

She knelt down beside him doing her best not to let her gaze linger on his exposed scarred skin. "Bend down."

Aiden lowered his face inches from the stream, flinching when her bare hand crept across the back of his neck. He braced for the pain that never came. The Seeker cupped a hand full of water and poured it over his head then worked her fingers through the wet strands, her touch gentle as she scrubbed the blood out. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping me." The feel of her nails trailing across his scalp sent shockwaves through his body. She should be terrified of him. Not sitting on the bank of a stream, unarmed, and helping him wash away a man he beat to death's blood out of his hair. Nothing this woman did was ever what he expected.

"Because you need it."

"Where are the others?"

"Helping the people to the crossroads. The Inquisition can help them find their way home."

"If they have one." Aiden muttered watching drops of blood hit the water, "I didn't."

The news made her heart grow heavy, "A home doesn't have to be a place." Cassandra stated wringing out Aiden's long strands of hair "I find where ever I am home enough."

"Haven is the longest place I've stayed. Days, maybe a week would be the limit before I moved on."

"Afraid that he would find you?" Cassandra couldn't bring herself to say the word Master.

Aiden nodded.

"Seems like that's all of it." She watched him sit back on his heels as he slicked his hair back from his scarred face. "I can't say I condone what you did to that man, but given the circumstances, I can understand the rage."

"Are you frightened of me now?" Aiden looked at her, fearing the answer. "Knowing what's truly inside me?"

"If that was the only thing inside you, then yes. But I know there is more." Cassandra's answer left him baffled, "Get dressed. Hopefully find you some fresh clothes in Redcliff before we meet Fiona."

"Aye."

Cassandra stood and hesitated before speaking, "Thank you."

His head jerked up, "What in Andraste are you thanking me for, Lass?"

"One for saving my ass just then and back at the Storm Coast."

The corner of his mouth twitched, "I pushed you into a river."

"True," Cassandra pushed forward, "more importantly, thank you for letting me in."

His throat tightened, "Cassandra."

"Dress, Trevelyan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aiden disappeared into the shadows the moment they made it back to the crossroads after their very frustrating meeting with the mages. They seemed to gain as much ground as they did with the Templars, which was very little. The Inquisition gained another mage and Aiden gained another headache. Not to mention that his marked hand burned even an hour after closing the rift in Redcliff's chantry.

Pulling off his glove, Aiden examined the back of his left hand. A slight green glow tinted the veins running under the skin. It usually faded by now. There was something different about the rifts here that affected his mark. Dorian had said something about time magic. Aiden had a hard time wrapping his mind around that. Magic was powerful and in the wrong hands could cause a lot of damage, but to completely warp time? That seemed a little farfetched.

"Mister Herald?"

Aiden looked up from his spot on the ground to see a child lingering on the edge of the shadow of the back side of the hut he was propped up against. "Aye."

"You're eyes glow through the dark." The girl pointed out causing Aiden to flinch. She didn't seem to notice, "I have something for you."

Curious, Aiden shifted closer to see the child offered him a smooth the pebble the color that reminded him of Merthin's hazel eyes. "What is this for, Lass?"

"For saving me from the cage."

His heart seized in his chest. She couldn't be no more than eight with unruly curly blonde hair and a gentle smile. There was still innocents left in her green eyes so Aiden knew that the slavers must have just grabbed her. "Where are your parents?"

Her face wavered, "They died trying to save me from those men."

 _Good._ At least she had parents that cared for her.

"Miss Cassandra said that the inq-it-on would help me." The smile returned to her face, "She's really pretty."

"Aye, she is." Aiden ran the pebble through his fingers enamored by the simple gift and the child that gave it. "What's your name, Lassie?"

"Nora."

"I'm Aiden."

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" Nora asked.

"Have a bit of a headache."

"Would you like me to kiss it to make it better? Mommy would always kiss my owies to make them feel better."

Nora didn't give Aiden a chance to accept or decline before her small hands framed his face, stood on her toes, and kissed his brow. Tears burned the back of his throat. In that moment, Aiden realized why people like Cassandra and the Inquisition fought against the evils of the world. It wasn't for power or fame. No, the Inquisition fought for little girls who kissed owies and gave pebbles. "Thank you, Nora." Seeing that he was actually making a difference helped ease the bitterness inside him.

At the campfire, Cassandra looked up from her dinner to see Nora leading Aiden by the hand over to Bull and Sera. Somehow the little girl coaxed the Herald out of his hiding position and the sight made her smile.

"So that's the man they call Herald?"

Blackwall's guff made Cassandra flinch, "It is."

The warden huffed into his cup, "I see why the Inquisition sends him out on a leach."

"That man saved lives today." Cassandra shot back, quickly to defend Aiden, "and has helped far more than anyone else in the Hinterlands."

"He's dangerous, Seeker."

"And are you not, Warden Blackwall?" Placing her plate aside, she pushed to her feet. Cassandra tried to tell herself she was defending the Herald solely on the fact he was the only means of closing the Breach, but knew it was a lie. Somewhere in the last few weeks of travel her feelings for the Herald became muddled. "You don't know him nor understand the burden the mark has put upon him. If you think him such a danger than you can go back to training your recruits of bandits and murderers."


	6. Down Time- Haven

Cassandra walked into the Chantry to see Vivienne talking to Aiden, the man wearing a strange look on his face. Embarrassment? Was he flustered? She knew the enchantress was an easy on the eyes and very sexual kind of woman. Most men in Haven acted like a fumbling idiot when around her. But the Herald wasn't a red faced teenager. In all their time together, Cassandra never once she him waver, always in control of himself. Mostly anyways. The fact that Vivienne had Aiden blushing caused a twinge of jealousy and that didn't sit well with Cassandra.

"Oh Lady Cassandra." The dark skinned woman greeted the Seeker with a warm smile, "Possibly you can help me convince out dear Herald the importance to read up on the history of the Chantry in order to understand exactly the events leading to the Conclave."

Aiden didn't argue, "Templars bad. Mages Bad. Breach Bad. What more is there to know?"

"So much, my dear." The enchantress tried to get Aiden to take the book

Cassandra noticed the way Aiden's cheeks burn hotter as he looked at the book like he'd never seen one before. That's when it dawned on her that it wasn't Vivienne causing him to sputter, it was the book. She took it instead, "I'll be sure he reads it. I believe it's time for afternoon meal. Care to join me, Trevelyan?"

He looked relieved, "Sure."

They made their way to the tavern where most people were already enjoying their meal. Cassandra offered the suggestion of finding a less crowded place to eat. So they ended up sitting side by side at the end of the pier with Merthin curled behind them.

"Thank you."

With a piece of bread half way to her mouth, Cassandra looked up.

Embarrassed, Aiden gestured his head back towards the Chantry. "Back there. I mean with Vivienne."

"The Enchantress seems to be a pushy one."

Aiden surprised Cassandra, himself even, by laughing, "You're one to talk." Ever since their return to Haven that shield he kept up always weakened when around the Seeker.

She smiled, "Pot calling the kettle black."

He returned hers with one of her own before she looked away and continued to eat. Was she blushing? Before he was caught staring, Aiden looked down at his own plate. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to eat. Even for appearance. Plus, Cassandra would see through it anyway. "My upbringing, well umm." Why was he telling her this? His past was his most guarded secret. "There wasn't much teaching involved."

Cassandra spoke after a moment, "I can teach you."

Aiden smiled again finding it easy to do so in her company, "You would?"

"On the condition that you actually eat." Casandra knew the many only ate what little food needed to keep his body functioning. Even then, she witnessed him going days without eating. Something she always wondered why, but never had the courage to ask.

The want to learn outweighed the discomfort of his end of the bargain would cause. "Does the fact I can't read or write make you think less of me?" The real question was: why did it matter to him so much to know her answer?

She looked up again to find his glowing blue eyes unguarded perhaps for the first time since their fatefully meeting down in the Chantry's cell. "Why should it?" Her answer surprised him, something she seemed to do a lot. A reminder that that not many people thought highly of him. "Despite that you try to convince people otherwise, you're a good man."

Aiden made a nose of disagreement.

"Under your crudeness, you are a man of worth."

"You truly think that? Even after what happened in the Hinterlands."

"Don't I usually say what I mean?"

He nodded unable to work past the emotions to speak. Knowing nothing but callousness, pain, and misery all his life, Aiden didn't know how to handle her belief in him.

"You stayed to help the Inquisition when you could have walked away."

"Almost did."

"But you didn't." Cassandra pressed on as if he didn't interrupt her. "You want to run, I know that. Now, the why is a different story. One I hope you might trust me enough to share, but regardless of it I stand by what I said. You are a good man. You want to help others though you state you're doing this for yourself. You're a good warrior. You're honest. That makes you a man of worth."

But she wouldn't, Aiden silently reminded himself as he begrudgingly bit into a piece of bread, she wouldn't think him worthy of anything greater than first if she knew of his past. Knew what he'd done to survive.

"We'll start tomorrow then at afternoon meal."

Aiden nodded in agreement and let the silence fall between them.

Cassandra broke it as the last piece of food left Aiden's plate, "But I am surprised by it. You always are working in your journal." She noted his pale cheeks start to flush and smiled. "You're blushing."

He scowled, "I am not."

"Yes you are. So tell me what you were doing all those long hours by the fire."

Thinking of her pressed against him. Aiden figured that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "I draw." He shyly confessed, "It was easier to teach myself then writing."

"Will you show them to me?"

"Maybe."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassandra proved to be a patient teacher. Something, Aiden concluded, she didn't have when it came to training. After three or so secret sessions over the following three weeks, he was ready to bash his head against the wall and just give up. It seemed his patience wasn't as great.

To his greatest frustration, Cassandra insisted that he could do it. So here they were, perched atop of a giant rock in the middle of the woods surrounding Haven, sharing a meal with a few books and parchment scattered around them. Merthin seemed happy romping around in the snow chasing anything that moved.

"Why is that you go by Trevelyan?" Cassandra wondered after Aiden wrote his name very poorly on the parchment.

Aiden shrugged, "I don't usually. To be honest I don't even know if Aiden is my given name. They never used it." He looked up started by his own omission. She didn't say anything, only looked sadden by the fact. Needing to change the subject, Aiden pressed the stick of graphite back to the parchment. "Tell me how to spell your name?"

Cassandra told him, spacing out each letter to give him time to attempt writing them and correct if necessary. Pride filled his glowing eyes when he was done. Cassandra fought the urge to cry. The more time she spent with Aiden, the more she began to grow fond of him past the obvious attraction. The crude man she met in that jail cell weeks ago was not the same man sitting next to her. Only if the others gave him the same chance as she did to see it.

Concerned by her silence, he glanced up, "Did I do it wrong?"

"No." She assured her voice thick with emotions. He smiled. _Maker that smile_. Cassandra tore her eyes from it to the mountains to see the sun low in the sky. "Andraste's mercy, it seems the afternoon has passed up by."

"And to think it could have been spent doing something useful." Aiden bluntly stated, "I know your time is precious to the Inquisition."

"My time is mine to do what I want with it." Cassandra reminded matching his tone, "This time I spend with you is not out of obligation or duty, but simply because I want too."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend." No one willingly sought his company, ever. Well, maybe none beside Varric and maybe Sera.

She could tell that this time he hadn't, "Shall we head back?"

"I actually would like to practice more."

"Eat."

To please her, he ate a bit of the meat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, they practiced branching out on his spelling. Cassandra noticed that the Herald struggled with the letter 'K'. She started reaching out to take his hand only to jerk it back remembering his adversity of being touched. "Let me show you." Aiden offered the writing tool, but she shook her head, "No. Hold it."

Aiden complied. Watching her like a hawk, he did his best not to jump out of his skin when her chilly hand curled around his scarred on. It shook under her calloused palm.

"I'm sorry."

His other hand shot to her wrist to keep her in place. "It's okay." In fact he like the way her skin felt against his outside of the sparring ring.

Cassandra leaned in and did everything she could to concentrate on the task and not on Aiden's warm breath falling against her neck. She was still adjusting to this newly acquired lack of personal space. "'K" sound just like 'kay'."

Aiden lost himself in the rise and fall of her voice as she listed off words with the particular letter in it. Something stirred in him. A memory? More likely a dream, but he couldn't tell. Then she said a certain word and something clicked. "You read to me." Aiden could place it now. Her Navarran draw cutting through the darkness. "Those two days I was unconscious."

The tips of her ears turned red, "It seemed to calm you." He shifted closer and Casandra lost her grip and the ability to think. "You were agitated."

They were so close. So close, Aiden could smell her lavender scent, the oil used when polishing her armor, and dirt and sweat from their earlier sparring match. He hated being touched, yet he allowed her hand on his. He hated his personal space being invaded, but Aiden pressed even closer, nuzzling her cheek with his nose before brushing his lips across the edge of the jagged scar. Everything inside him was screaming at him to take her.

"Thank you."

"Maker." Casandra's blood boiled and she found that she desperately wanted to turn her head and kiss his scarred mouth. "Spell Maker."

Laughing and making no attempt to moving away, Aiden wrote the word on the parchment.

Making her way back to Haven, Casandra felt herself smiling from ear to ear, Merthin trotting happily beside her, like a Chantry school girl with a crush. She tried and failed to stop. After only knowing Aiden a few months, the man was in her head. Maker, that happened from day one if she was being honest with herself. But since coming back from the Storm Coast, she found herself stretching out the time she spent with him more and more.

Now, even after spending the entire day together, they planned to be at the tavern for evening meal. Cassandra told herself it was only to make sure he upheld his end of their arrangement, but that was just a lie she told herself to justify it.

"Lady Cassandra."

The Seeker, startled out of her thoughts, stopped outside the black smith. "Hello Ormo." She made a hand signal for Merthin to hold steady and the hound reluctantly sat.

The gray haired man swiped his soot covered hands against his apron. "A pleasure to see you. I tried to find you at afternoon meal."

"I'm sorry. I had other responsibilities." Cassandra found it unsettling the way the man's eyes darkened as his gaze swept back in the direction she just came from. She just pushed it way, "Did you need something?"

"It seems that the Trevelyan captures most of your time." The smithy pointed out obviously displeased by the fact. He sneered down at the dog and received a low growl of displeasure. "Isn't that putting yourself in unnecessary danger?"

"I appreciate the concern," Casandra cut the man off with her crisp tone. If that was the opinion of the people, she vowed to change it. "I assure you that it's not needed. Good day. Come Merthin"

The hound spared one last glare at the smithy before complying.

"Wait my lady!"

Casandra didn't stop, not even when Bull attempted to talk to her. She needed to put distance between her and the smithy. Like she said, the concern was appreciated, but was baffled by it.

"He admires you." Solas explained as the Seeker walked up the path from the main gate.

She turned finding the elf could see the blacksmith from his spot. "The man hasn't spoken more than a handful of words to me." Cassandra scratched Merthin's head to keep him calm. Since Aiden wasn't found of the mage, the hound wasn't either.

The elf's eyes squinted a moment in confusion, "That's not who I speak of."

Now it was Cassandra's turn to be confused. "Whom do you speak of?"

"The Herald."

 _Oh._ Cassandra found herself fumbling, "You must be mistaken, Solas."

The corner of the mage's lip turned upward, "I know what I see, Seeker." He looked to the woods.

Cassandra tried and failed to find the rock she had spent the afternoon on with Aiden. That didn't mean that Solas couldn't. Her cheeks started to burn, "I'm just the only one that tolerates him."

"That's true. He may get along with few others, but it's you that captivated him?"

"Which part draw his admiration? My bluntness? Self-righteousness? My stubbornness?"

"In the beginning, yes."

Cassandra made a disgruntle noise. There had attraction maybe, but nothing more. At least that's what she told herself.

"Have you asked why he seems to talk so freely to you? That he trust you with small snippets of his past?"

Of course she had. Cassandra just figured that it had to do with that night she witness his nightmare first handed. Maybe he felt like he owed an explanation. "Maybe it's because I'm less likely to judge."

"Also true. But he admires your passion to right the wrong of others. The passion of your faith. Even when the world doesn't, you believe in him. Your kindness and patience baffles him. He thinks himself unworthy to inspire the way you do. To help."

"How do you know so much when he thinks so poorly of you?"

Thinking for a moment, Solas leaned against the staff, "He learned hatred for my kind very young. I cannot hold that against him."

"How do you know that?"

"The Fade can tell you many things, Seeker. But I know no more details than you do." Solas answered the question he could see on her face. "I just now that it was nothing but pain, and misery, and callousness. You don't judge or try to change the man he is. He watches you when he thinks no one watches."

For some reason Casandra felt a sense of pleasure knowing that. Then she scolded herself. Now was not the time for this. The breach reminded, demons over ran Thedas and a civil war was claiming innocent lives. Not time for frivolous things like attraction.

Solas sensed the Seeker's turmoil and turned his gaze to her. "Why do you close yourself off, Cassandra?"

"We have more important things to worry about."

"I disagree."

"Oh?"

"Is not the time of crisis the time to listen to your heart? Love can blossom, can give hope, when things look the darkest." Solas lifted a brow, "Does something else make you so resistant? You said he was a good man."

"At the Conclave." Casandra hesitated about speaking of Galyan to anyone but Leliana. "There was a man, a mage that I once loved. The Maker chose to take him and the Most Holy. The only two people left in the world I cared about. Now, he sees it fit to grace me with the challenge of the Inquisition and Aiden Trevelyan."

"I can't claim to know how your Maker works, but if you believe that the Maker put you on this path for a reason, then how do you not know he meant this for you? To find happiness and to help a loss soul find peace?"

Cassandra didn't know how to respond. The Maker's will was still something she struggled to understand. He chose to test her faith over and over again. Could perhaps Solas be right? Could the Maker put her through everything to get her to walk this path? A path leading to Aiden Trevelyan? She thought back to the night on the Storm Coast and the feel of him.

 _Oh blast it!_ Cassandra couldn't think about this now. Not when the man's scent lingered.

"I shall take my leave, Solas." Cassandra bowed her head ever so slight towards the elf. The apostate may be a bit unusual, but he had long ago proved that he was just a determined as her to close the breach for good.

Solas returned the gesture, "May you Maker provide you guidance, Seeker."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiden couldn't believe it. For the first time in his life, he hungered for food. Actually craved it. Sitting in the corner of the tavern, his back facing the wall, he ate his evening meal with reverence. He couldn't even wait for Cassandra.

"Slow down there, scruffy." Varric advised joining him with his own plate. The dwarf was amazed at the rate Aiden shoveled food into his mouth. "You'll make yourself sick."

Aiden bit down into a piece of melon, juices full of flavor exploded on his lounge. Maker, who knew food tasted do good. _So sweet_. "Hungry." He muttered in explanation picking up another slice of melon.

Varric laughed, "I can see that. You also look like a feral wolf scarfing down her pray."

He stopped, melon slice halfway in his mouth. Juices trickled down his bearded chin. Looking around, Aiden saw a few people staring. _Right_. Manners. Only thing was he didn't have any. He laid the half eaten fruit back on is plate and used his sleeve to wipe his beard. Not the best, but a start.

"Eh Herald-y." Sera greeted in her usual charming way as she joined them. "Haven't seen ye all day! Hiding from Lady tight pants?"

Aiden opened his mouth about to lash out at the elf on Cassandra's behalf, thankfully he stopped himself and closed it. The Seeker was in his head, messing everything up. When around her it was so easy to forget. Forget the Conclave, the breach, his past. He thought of the moment on the rock and by the void he wanted to kiss her. Actually kiss her. From the first moment they met, he found her attractive. Her no bullshit attitude. Olive toned skin and her accent. Now that attraction, that burning want, had grown into something he wasn't entirely sure he had the strength to handle.

"Nah, he has no reason to hide." Varric corrected, "The Seeker seems to tolerate him more than others. Like yours truly."

Sera bit into her turkey leg and waved it in the Herald's direction. "You wouldn't say that if you saw their sparring matches. Lady pants goes at him like a rabid dog."

"Maybe she's still crossed at him for pushing her into the river."

"Maybe. I just never seen a person get tossed around so much and still get back up. I think you have a death wish, Herald-y."

Varric tossed him a knowing look. IT hasn't escaped his notice, or a few others that the Seeker disappeared for hours at the same time the Herald couldn't be found. "Oh, I'm sure Scruffy here can handle his own with the Seeker."

Wanting to change the subject, Aiden directed his focus elsewhere. "You have to come up with something better than scruffy. Aren't you a famed story teller?"

"Well prisoner was my first choice, but I don't think the fine people of Haven would like me to call their beloved Herald that."

Aiden scuffed into his cup of mead. He wasn't ignorant of the fact that everyone in the tavern eyed him with caution. One more than others. Aiden recognized the smithy as he stared at their table from across the room. The man always seemed to have a knack of being around during Aiden's training session with Cassandra. Aiden found it curious for Ormo to be up at such an early hour. He would watch them. Watch Cassandra and Aiden found that he didn't like it.

"I don't think they know what to think of me." Aiden offered, his attention shifting as the tavern door opened.

Varric saw the hope on the Herald's face the moment before it disappeared when who he was looking for didn't walk through the threshold. "Expecting some one, Trevelyan? Maybe a woman with legs up to her ears and a nasty scowl."

"Is that how you talk about a lady, storyteller?" The Smithy appeared at the edge of the table, pitching uneasily on his feet. "Like an object?"

Smelling the mead on his breath, Aiden tensed while his knuckles turned white on the edge of the table.

Varric tried to defuse the situation, "Look, Pal. I think you had a little too much to drink. Why don't you go sleep it off before you upset my friend here?"

"Well I guess I can't expect you to have any manners with a friend-." Ormo glared at the Herald, a fire in his eyes. "-Like him..."

"Listen."

Ormo dismissed the dwarf with a wave of his hand, "Parading around like some damn hero, claiming to do the work of Andraste." He slammed his fist down sending mead sloshing in their mugs. "But you're nothing, are you? Nothing but some drugged out nobody from the slum."

Aiden clenched his jaw, but denied none of it.

"I've seen you slinking around at night, like a thief, looking for your fix. You're dangerous and nobody wants you here." Someone tried to pull him away, but the smithy shoved the hand away. "You stay away from Lady Cassandra. You're nothing but a mutt."

Aiden shot to his feet so fast the table toppled over. "You're walking a dangerous line." He warned taking the first punch without flinching.

Ormo rolled on the balls of his feet ready to strike again, "I won't let you corrupt her. Claim her like some common whore."

Aiden's grabbed the man by the lapels of his jacket, "Lady Cassandra is her own woman, claimed only by herself and the Maker. Not by me and certainly not by you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassandra found Merthin prancing in the snow, whining outside the tavern door. "What is it boy?"

Merthin scratched at the door.

"Alright, calm down." Cassandra pushed open the door and straight into chaos.

 _For the love of the Maker!_

"Merthin stand down! Merthin!" She had to yank the hound back by the collar to make sure he obeyed. Shoving her way through the crowd, Cassandra tried to make her way to the commotion. What she found had her cursing the Maker again. This couldn't be part of his master plan.

The Herald was pinned to a table, bloody and bruised, with Ormo wailing on him with closed fists.

"What in the void is going on?"

Varric seemed to be the only one to hear the Seeker's outburst. "Don't look at me, Seeker. For once I didn't stir up this trouble."

She glared down, "Then who did?"

"Well, you did."

"Me?"

"It seems you have an admirer." Varric winced as Aiden took another punch still unsure why the man wasn't striking back. "Or two."

"Oh for Fade's sake. Stop!" Her booming voice broke through the roar of noise, silencing it almost instantly. Aiden tipped his head back to look at her and she could see the storm brewing. He was barely holding onto his control and if it snapped, Cassandra knew Aiden would most likely kill Ormo.

"Lady Cassandra." The smithy jerked away from his opponent.

"Back away, you son of a bitch!" She commanded pushing forward to insert herself between the two men. She held out a hand, silencing any excuse Ormo was about to offer. "Speak again and Merthin will rip your throat out. Come on, Trevelyan."

The Rogue grunted in response. Grateful for her help, Aiden rolled onto his feet tossing an arm over her shoulder to remain upright. He felt Ormo sending daggers into his back as Cassandra helped him shuffle out of the tavern.

The moment the cold air hit Aiden's throbbing face, his knees nearly buckled.

Cassandra tightened her hold around his waist. "What in the name of Andraste were you doing?" She shoved him against the side of the tavern. "A bar fight? You've remained low for all this time and just as the people were starting to trust you, you get in a damn bar fight?"

"I didn't start it." Aiden leaned back against the wall.

"You're more than this, Aiden." The use of his first name had his glowing eyes snapping to hers. There was a gash along his left brow and one eye nearly swollen shut. Blood poured from his nose and split lip. "You should have walked away."

"I couldn't."

"Bullshit."

Aiden growled, "He called you a whore."

The way he said it, to Cassandra, it felt like that was the most degrading word in Thedas.

"That man is dangerous, Cassandra."

"I can handle myself."

Roughly pulling at her shoulder, Aiden yanked her closer, "I've seen men like him before. The obsession. The fixation."

"I can handle-."

"You think you can, but you can't. In his mind he thinks you're his." Anger surged through him. "That you belong to him."

"I am claimed by no man." Cassandra sneered seeing the glint of challenge in the rogue's eyes. She was still trying to sort how exactly she felt that Aiden defended her honor in front of everyone in the tavern. If people weren't already talking, they would be now.

One of his large hand hands slipped up the column of her throat, struggling to quiet the rage raring in his head. All he could think looking at her in the dim light was 'mine'. "The man is dangerous."

For a fraction of a moment, her eyes flickered to his mouth, so close that all she had to do was lean forward ever so slight. _Maker_. Cassandra snapped her gaze back to his, torn between kissing the man senseless or punching the day lights out of him. Before she could decide, he moved forward pressing his lips timidly against hers. She felt him stiffened as she did, taken surprise by the kiss. When he drew away, Cassandra went with the latter and had him sprawled out in the snow.

"I repeat." Casandra worked through the throbbing pain in her hand, "I can take care of myself, Trevelyan."

Aiden's jaw ached. Hell, his whole body ached. He smiled at Cassandra's retreating form. But it had been worth it.

Whining, Merthin lapped his master's face.

"I'm alright, boy." Aiden gave the hound's head a pat. "I'm alright."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They were to set off for Redcliff. After countless hours of debate that bordered on screaming, it'd been decided that the mages where their best bet to seal the breach. Not all agreed but they put aside their differences for the sake of the greater good.

Stepping out of the Chantry, the most peculiar thing happened to Aiden. A woman looked him straight in the eye and wished him safe travels. And she truly meant it. Tugging his hood over his head, he decided to wait with Varric for his party to gather. By the time he covered the short distance, Aiden was talked to by a total of six people.

Six! That left him completely baffled.

"You all right there, Charming?"

Aiden raised a scarred brow, "Charming?"

"You know like those white knight types that risk life and limb to save the helpless fair madden." Varric explained, "Though I'm in no rush to call the Seeker helpless."

Aiden grunted in agreeance.

"It was an admiral thing you did."

Testing the soreness, Aiden carefully moved his jaw, "Don't think she saw it like that."

"Got one hell of a left hook, doesn't she?" Varric laughed at the way the human paled. "Hey if you want to play with fire and try to tame a cobra, go right ahead. Secret is safe with me."

"What secret is that?"

Aiden jolted at the sound of the Spymaster's voice. _Damn it!_ He'd forgotten that Leliana seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere. He tried not to blush, "Nothing."

Leliana smiled, "The people are talking, Herald."

"I know a bar fight isn't exactly Herald-y behavior." Aiden sighed, "Cassandra already gave me a lecture, Leliana. I don't think I need another one."

"You mistake what I'm saying, Herald." Leliana softly correct, "The people find it quite gallant that you defended the right hand of the Divine. A great deal of people respect Cassandra. They are pleased that you do as well. Have you spoken with her today?"

"No." And she was noticeably absent from the council meeting this morning. Aiden tried not to jump to conclusions. If Ormo tried anything, Cassandra could indeed handle herself. He just didn't want the man anywhere near her. "I believe that she's a bit crossed with me."

The Spymaster couldn't help but laugh, "She does let her temper get the best of her. Will she be joining you on your journey to Redcliff?"

"I don't know." Aiden didn't know if in one single action he'd ruin all the progress they made for the past month. He paced his dwelling all night thinking about it.

A woman passed sending a wink and a very suggestive smile in Aiden's direction. Had the world gone made over night?

"See Charming fits." Varric ignored the way Aiden groaned in disapproval. "Got the women falling all over you. Must be the battle wounds.

Aiden hunched his shoulders. He didn't like all the sudden interest. Soon there would be more questions. More attempts to uncover his past. More would find out that most of what Ormo said had truth to it. They would figure out that he wasn't such an admiral person after all.

"Sure you don't want me to tag along?" Varric asked breaking into the Herald's thoughts. "Keep the peace?"

Leliana scoffed, "More like antagonize Cassandra."

The dwarf made no attempt to defend himself, "You know me, Red. I got to keep her on her toes."

"It's a wonder she hasn't thrown you off the mountain, Varric. Safe travels, Herald." The redhead bowed her head. "May the Maker watch over you."

Saying nothing, Aiden returned the gesture.

"Watch out for the pretty one." Varric called out after Aiden started towards the front gates. "They always cause the most trouble."

"Pretty am I?" Dorian was waiting for him geared up and ready to go.

"Have you seen, Cassandra?"

The mage smiled, his eyes looking at him knowingly. "Cassandra is it? Well, you're in luck! I saw her talking to the handsome Commander in the training yard. Don't worry she's ready for the journey."

The strain in Aiden's shoulder eased. He even sent a silent thanks to the Maker he hadn't ruined everything. _Now or never, Trevelyan._ HE felt no shame what so ever in the fact he hesitated before making his way to the training yard. He could tell the moment The Seeker saw him. Her faze narrowed over Cullen's shoulder and knew that a disgruntle noise was made though he couldn't hear that far. But as he grew closer, Aiden could see a small glint of something in her brown eyes. That something, if Aiden didn't know any better, meant that while not all may be forgiven, they were okay.

"Ah, Trevelyan." Cullen greeted him with a slight upturn of his scarred lip. "I was hoping to catch you before you go."

"You did?"

"I-I well." The Commander rubbed the back of his neck, "I realized that I might have let personal feelings get the better of me this morning. I don't know if the mages are our best route, but I do back you whole heartedly."

Aiden studied the former Knight-Captain of Kirkwall and realized that the man had his own demons to deal with. It seemed like everyone was running from something in Haven.

"I think we can all agree we want to do is just close the breach." A flash of green spurted from his marked palm sending a stabbing pain all the way up Aiden's shoulder. He brought his right hand to hold his wrist, unable to bear the weight without assistance.

Bitterness over last night events gone, Cassandra gently touched his chest, her other hand cupping his left elbow. "Trevelyan?"

The rogue closed his eyes, seething through the pain. The sooner they closed the blasted breach the better. "I'm all right." Looking up, he did his best to give them both a reassuring smile. "Twinges every now and again."

Cassandra felt the icy claws of fear take hold of her heart, "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because there was nothing to say." To reassure her, Aiden cupped the hand on his chest to stroke his thumb over her knuckles. He could see the blush working up her neck, so to spare embarrassing her in front of Cullen, he settled his full weight back on shaking limbs. "Have Leliana's people set out?"

Sensing the man's need too, Cullen let Aiden change the subject. "Set out the moment the decision was made. They'll be in place before you get there."

"Merthin is out hunting." Aiden informed knowing the Commander would take care of the hound in his absence. "Figured it was the only way I could leave without him following me."

"By the next time you go out I think he will be battle ready." Cullen informed and left after wishing them luck.

"Yo, Boss!" Smiling, Bull joined them holding the reins of the horses. "Picked up your equipment since I figured you didn't want to stop by the smithy yourself."

"I umm." Fighting a blush himself, Aiden separated full from the Seeker and strode to his horse. "Thanks, Bull."

"Still crossed at you?" Bull jerked his head towards Cassandra.

"Not enough where I can't do my job." She broke in before Aiden could say anything. "Mount up."

"I thought you'd never asked." Laughing, Bull pulled himself awkwardly onto his own horse.

Dorian looked at him strangely, "Do Qunari's even ride?"

"Not horses."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night at camp, Cassandra took first watch and like always the Herald sat up by the fire with his journal opened on his lap. Curiosity had Cassandra settling down next to him after her pass around the perimeter. "Practicing?"

"Drawing." He corrected offering her the journal to look herself.

Cassandra was stunned into silence. The drawing was breath taking. Aiden beautifully captured Haven. She could tell the view was for 'their rock'. So much detail in the buildings, mountains, and people. He even captured the breach in a way that Cassandra almost found beautiful. Memorizing.

Her interested peaked, she flipped back a page. Aiden had captured Varric looking like he was in the middle of telling of one his grand stories. Aiden drawn ever little detail down to the dwarf's chest hair.

"These are beautiful." Cassandra wanted to say more, but couldn't upon discovering a drawing of her at the training yard. She looked so fierce holding her sword and shield at the ready. Looked like a harden battle maiden ready for blood. They he drew the sharp lines of her face and the scars made her look-well-sexy.

"I umm…. I'm sorry." The words left his lips on a wince. "Umm about last night. I mean not for… The fight." He stammered out hating feeling so flustered. "I'm sorry about the fight."

She looked up at him with a slight smile, "No you're not."

He shrugged, "Okay, I'm not entirely."

Closing the journal, Cassandra gave him her full attention, "Just what part are you sorry for than, Trevelyan?"

"Embarrassing you. I know you can take care of yourself and having a man like me defending your honor-."

She didn't let him finish, "A man like you?"

"I'm a no body from the slums, so dangerous that no one would look me in the eyes until today."

"I told you before that you're a man of worth. I might not have liked it, but you standing up for my honor was a noble thing to do."

Noble. Aiden nearly laughed. He'd been called a lot of things in his life, noble not being one of them.

"You should get some sleep." Cassandra instructed handing the rogue back his journal. Curiosity got the better of her watch Trevelyan stretch out on a bed roll. "Why don't you sleep in a tent?"

Swallowing hard, Aiden looked towards the open flap of Cassandra's tent. The blackness inside sent a shiver down his spine. He would brave the coldest of winters before he put himself willingly in a dark confided space. Aiden changed his mind, he would die.

"I hate the dark and closed spaces." Aiden once against found himself giving her the information freely. "I hate feeling trapped and left with only myself for company. I'm very poor at it."

"I enjoy your company just fine." A blush crept into her cheeks at her confession. Cassandra looked away for a second, "Why do you trust me so? You hold back with everyone except me and I'm not quite sure why?"

Aiden lifted his glowing gaze to hers, "Because you don't take any of my bullshit and push back harder when I push you. Because I trust you not to hold it against me."

 _Oh._ How in Thedas was she supposed to respond to that? She knew very little about Aiden Trevelyan, even after weeks of constant travel, but knew him to be brutally honest and to speak his mind. If she pressed, Cassandra could have drawn out a few more secrets, only she stopped herself. If and when he wanted to confide in her about his past or anything else than it would be on his terms.

"Get some sleep." Cassandra urged standing to make another round around camp.

His voice stopped voice stopped her for just a moment, "Good night, Seeker."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _One time! Just one time!_ Aiden silently grumbled as he notched another arrow and drew the strong to his scarred cheek. One time he wanted to get to a destination without running into a void forsaken horde of demons. How many rifts were out there? Aiden wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question. The mark, glowing bright and engulfing his entire hand, raged at full power drawing him closer to the rift. Nothing Aiden did could stop it. The pain was too great to ignore. He just wanted it to stop as quickly as possible.

Cassandra would never get used to it, watching him wield and bend the fade. The rift glowed bright and the roar of demons cries became drowned out by the sound of the rift sealing itself against its will. His stance showed his strength, his power.

"Trevelyan." The Herald fell to his hands and knees and Cassandra rushed forward. He was breathing hard and his face contorted in pain. A green tinT swirled in his glowing blue orbs for just a moment, but long enough to have Cassandra panicking. "Are you all right?"

Aiden fisted his still glowing hand in the grass trying to re-anchor himself to the here and now. Every use of the marks the voices from the fade over whelmed him with whispers of temptation. Of commands to expand the rift to allow more demons in.

"Aiden." Her voice was drenched in worry.

"Give me a moment." Focusing on his left hand, the green light slowly disappeared.

Cassandra gasped and snatched up the hand oblivious to the way he flinched. "Sweet Maker." Attentively, she traced her thumb over the bright glowing veins on the back of his hand. There was no stopping the panic now. The mark was still spreading. "Why haven't you told me or Solas?"

Aiden shrugged.

"Bull I need water." Cassandra called out, "Dorian."

Aiden held them back with a harden look, "I'm fine." Even though his legs shook, he pushed himself to his feet to prove it. His body ached and screamed for relief. _Not now!_ His hand itched to take onE of his potions out of the pouches strapped across his chest. No matter how much his head throbbed or his vision blurred, Aiden refused to use one in the presences of Cassandra. There was one secret he wanted to keep above all others.

"I have a potion for the pain." Dorian announced digging into his own pouch, "Homemade mix."

Aiden's hand shook so much he laced them together behind his back. _Take it! Take it!_ "I'm fine."

Cassandra snatched the vial and thrust it at the rogue, "Take it or I'll fucking pour it down your throat, Trevelyan." When he didn't move, she took him by the cloak and forced him to his knees.

"Damn." Bull whispered obviously impressed by the display of dominance. "You can rough me up any time you want, Seeker."

Aiden growled. _Mine!_ The word echoed in his mind. He hungered to take her, to mark her, to claim her. Instead, he chugged the contents of the vial and tossed it carelessly to the ground. He buried the want. "Would you like to test to see if it's all gone, Cassandra?"

Growling, Cassandra stalked over to her horse, "We will rest here."

"I don't need it."

She glanced at the Herald, "Rest or I drag you back to Haven so Solas can look at you."

Not much of a choice. Aiden stalked off to pick up his discarded bow and started to salvage what arrows he could. Letting the elf touch him reminded Aiden of things he longed to forget. All he wanted was to get to Redcliff and just be done with all of this.


	7. Off To See the Wizard- Redcliff

The future? Aiden could feel the tension building in his neck to the point his head throbbed. A breach to fade ripping apart wasn't enough that they had to throw time travel into the mix. And Mages wondered why people were weary of them. Aiden himself was questioning his decision on seeking their help instead of the Templars. They surly didn't have time travel.

"Where did all this red lyrium come from?" Aiden wondered walking down a hallway riddled in the stuff.

"I don't know, but don't touch it." Dorian warned.

"I may not be as educated as you, 'Vent, but I am smart enough to figure that out myself." Aiden stopped his head cocking to the side. "Do you hear that?"

Dorian stopped and frowned, "Hear what?"

"I hear someone. It sounds…Sounds." The Rogue grew quiet trying to make out the words. Someone was praying. Someone-.

Aiden took off down the stairs, "Cassandra."

"The light shall lead her to safety."

Aiden burst through the door, his bow at the ready. Finding no threats, he rushed to the cell finding the Seeker sitting on the floor reciting some Chantry none sense. It didn't matter what she was saying, relief poured through Aiden. She was alive and glowing red. That relief drained right out of him. Cassandra was infected. "Cass."

Abandoning her prayer, Cassandra's head snapped up, and eyes going wide. "Could it be?" Her voice shook with emotions that Aiden couldn't place. "Had Andraste given us another chance?"

Aiden pulled the lock pick from his hair and started working on the latch to the cell. "Not sure Andraste had much to do with it."

"Marker forgive me, I failed you." Tears streamed down her gaunt face, "I failed everyone."

Opening the door, Aiden carefully helped settle Cassandra to her feet. She looked so tired. That vibrant woman that marched into the cell ready to cut off his head was no more. The woman before him was nothing but a shell, void of all that fire he admired most about her. "Cassandra."

"The end must be truly upon us if the dead have returned."

"Dead?" Aiden echoed, "I'm not back from the dead. I-well… It's hard to explain actually."

She shook her head, "I was there. I saw the magister obliterate you with one gesture."

Because he needed too, needed to reassure himself that she was real, Aiden cupped her gaunt cheek, running his thumb across the scar. "He didn't kill me."

Cassandra seemed started by the touch and jerked away like he burned her. Her red lyrium filled eyes flickered to his outstretched hand then up to connect with his glowing blue eyes. On something of a strangled cry, she took his hand and brought it back to her cheek. "Andraste's tears it's really you!"

Aiden didn't have time to brace before Cassandra threw her arms around his wide shoulders. He flinched, braced for the pain, but it never came. A moment or two past until it dawned on him the Seeker was hugging the breath out of him.

It felt, well nice.

And of course like all good things, it came to an end with Dorian clearing his throat behind them as a reminder there were more pressing matters awaiting them.

Cassandra drew away, wetness clinging to her long laches. Then in true Cassandra fashion, she rammed her fist straight into his jaw.

Dorian caught the stumbling man, "Is she always so charming?"

Despite his aching jaw, Aiden grinned, "Imagine how she is with people she doesn't like."

"I guess I need to remove myself from that list as quickly as possible."

"Good idea." Aiden was glad to see the fire in Cassandra's eyes. "Can you fight?"

"Find me a weapon and I'll fight." Cassandra assured, "So if you didn't die then what happened?"

"Alexius sent us forward in time." Dorian started to explain.

Aiden shrugged when Cassandra tossed a look of disbelief his way, "I'm still trying to understand it."

Cassandra listened as Dorian went on and on in his signature dramatic tone. At the end, she was left with one very important question. "If we find Alexius and get the amulet does that mean we can turn back time? Make it so none of this ever happened?"

Dorian's confidence wavered, "In theory."

That seemed good enough for her. "Let's find me some armor and then Bull. Leliana is still her as well. Everyone else…" Cassandra's throat tightened, "They were lucky to be granted quick deaths. The lyrium is slow to take over your mind. It burns as it works through your body."

"I'm so sorry, Cassandra." Aiden let the guilt show in his voice.

She gave him a gentle smile, "It's not your fault Trevelyan. I'm the one who failed you. The Maker put me on this path to protect you and have been asking for his forgiveness every second of everyday for it. Now he has given me the chance to make things right."

"Well fix this." Aiden vowed.

0o0000000000o0o0o0o0

"You don't have an hour." Leliana informed.

To reinforce her point, a tremor shook the ground nearly causing Aiden to lose his balance. Something big was coming their way and fast. Something much bigger than a Pride demon. Much, much bigger.

"The Elder one." Bull whispered, his grip bone white on his weapon. "He's coming."

"You must open the first now." Cassandra shouted to be heard over the rumbling. She drew out her sword, "We will protect you until you make it through."

"No!" The thought of them dying for him was inacceptable. But Cassandra, losing her had him roaring in rage. They would not take her from him. HE couldn't lose her. She was the only thing in this blasted world that reminded him he was more than the monster he was conditioned to believe. "You can't!"

"Look at us, Herald." Leliana gestured to ghoulish face. "We are already dead. The only way for us to live is if this day never comes."

"You won't die for me." Aiden jerked the Seeker around to face him. The red lyrium swirling in her brown eyes served as truth to the Spymaster's words. They had been exposed too long. "You can't. I can't…"

Cassandra touched a hand to his bearded cheek, sweeping her fingers down the curve of his jaw. Her resolve never wavered even when his broke. "Maker protect you."

Tears blurred his vision for the first time in recent memory. He had so much to say, but they had so little time. The only thing he could do to fix it was turn back to clock. "Cassandra."

The warrior seized the rogue by the hair and pulled his lips to hers. She wasted no time, there wasn't any to spare, to plunge her tongue into his mouth to fully taste him. His rough hands cupped her face as his lips became bruising. Cassandra tasted the despair. The desperation. She didn't mind it. In fact she welcomed it because Aiden wasn't some Chantry priest. He was a man harden by the cruelness of the world. She accept that of him. Yearned for him regardless. Cassandra felt sadden that the other version of her wouldn't have experienced this moment of bliss. She had an entire year to think about what she felt for Aiden Trevelyan and all the things she wished she had done while he was alive.

"Go." She whispered against his lips.

The door flew off its hinges jarring the pair apart. Aiden tried to surge forward, but Dorian yanked him back warning that if they failed, they all died. All Aiden could do was watch Cassandra meet the horde of demons ready to give her life for his.

"She's doing this for you!" Dorian held Aiden in place the best he could without breaking his concertation.

That didn't make watching the Pride demon snatch the Seeker up like a doll any easier to swallow. He cried out the moment the moment he saw the life leave her body. Aiden didn't even see her body hit the floor before Dorian shoved him into the rift.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

At camp that night, Cassandra was off put by Aiden's cold demeanor towards her. He hadn't spoken or even looked at her since leaving Redcliff. Dorian tried to explain to them exactly what happened the moment the rift opened up. Though Cassandra struggled to wrap her mind around the idea of time travel, she knew for certain where ever they went had been a horrible place. Aiden looked ever more haunted then he did that morning.

Unable to take the silence, Aiden stood and left the small camp without warning. Every time he saw Cassandra, all he could think about what the red lyrium infected woman. Couldn't stop thinking about the smile or the punch she gave him the when he found her in the cell. He could still feel her lips on his, her wordless goodbye ringing in his ears. He never thought he would find the day he prayed to have his mind over run with his years of torture. Aiden rather remember that than watch her die.

"Aiden."

The Herald kept moving knowing if he looked at her, he would break.

"Aiden stop!" Her commanding voice had the rogue stopping, but not turning around. "For the love of Andraste, why won't you look at me?"

Silence.

There was one way to get him to respond. Letting her anger over ride her senses, Cassandra charged Aidan at full force. She wrestled him onto his back. "Damn it, Aiden, look at me!"

The Herald refused.

She fisted her hand in his tunic, "Fucking look at me."

Still, he refused.

Growling, she swiped the back of her hand cross his check snapping his head to the side. Cassandra saw the tick in his jaw. The first display of emotions since handing over Alexius to the queen.

As she came down for the third time, after she drew blood, Aiden's large hand caught her wrist. Growling, he bucked the Seeker and pinned her to the ground. "I failed." He yanked her hand above her head and held them down, "I failed and you died. You died for me, Cassandra."

"But I didn't." Cassandra argue putting all her concentration on his face and not the hardness pressing into her hip. "I'm right here."

He tightened his grip when she struggled, "I saw it and it's in my head. I can't get it out." A tear escaped down his marred cheek. "I won't let that happen. I swear to you with the Maker as my witness, I won't fail you or the Inquisition."

His voice cracked, his soul bared in his voice. Cassandra blinked back tears. All she wanted to do was take all his fears and anguish away. She wanted him to know that he mattered. That someone cared for her. That she cared for him. "You can never fail me, Aiden."

Tenderly as Aidan was capable of, he pressed his bleeding mouth to hers. It was over as quickly as it began. His body demanded he take more, but he held himself. While in the future, when the world was falling apart, that in order to fix it he had to fix himself. In order to be worthy of someone like Cassandra, he had to become a better version of himself. "I won't fail you."

0o0o0o0o0o

The first thing Aiden did upon returning to Haven was potion vials. Aiden turned his dwelling upside down to make sure he got every last one. There could be no slip ups. No going back. He wouldn't let that future come to pass. HE wouldn't lose her. She was the one thing in the world he cared about. The only thing that kept him going. Kept him in check. Kept him from going into the darkness.

Thinking of Cassandra, Aiden rested his head against the wall. Merthin brushed up against the rogue's legs trying his best to comfort. Aiden hoped, even prayed, he could make it through this with out Cassandra knowing. Not likely. Not even sober half a day and his head was pounding, palms sweating, and his stomach churning.

"Trevelyan."

Aiden's head jerked to the open door, "Cullen?"

"Thank the Maker, Cassandra…" Cullen pushed his way inside before Aiden could think about stopping him. The Commander froze at the disarray, "By the light, what happened?"

"Umm." Aiden looked around searching for a reasonable explanation. "Spring cleaning.'"

"You suck at it."

The rogue huffed and mindlessly kicked a discarded tin cup, "So I've noticed."

"Are you alright, Aiden?" Cullen softly asked closing the door at his back, hoping to give the Herald the sense of privacy.

There was something in the Commander's tone that made Aiden stop himself from lying. If he didn't know any better, Cullen looked at him not in pity, but understanding. "You saw the scars, right?"

Cullen nodded and turned over two chairs.

Aiden dropped himself in one and Merthin laid his head in his lap, "I've been waiting for you to ask about them."

In response, Cullen rubbed his fingers over the raised skin just above his hairline. "A man's scars are his to bear. It's his chose to share them if he's ready."

"Sounds like a knowing man."

Cullen looked down.

"What I saw in the Fade." Aiden struggled to keep his voice steady, "The future, it was horrible. The Breach had expanded across the entire sky. Demons were everywhere. Mages using blood magic to summon abominations. Red lyrium took over the Castle. Everyone was infected."

"You stopped that from happening, Trevelyan."

That brought Aiden no comfort. Reversing time was all he did. That future, that horrible and bleak future, still lingered above his head. One screw up and Thedas was doomed. He needed to have a clear head. He couldn't risk his mound being clouded by potions. So far any screw ups resulted in only minor repercussions. A few scraps and bruises. But next time? Aiden rubbed his tired face.

Cullen picked up one of the empty vials on the floor and took a sniff, "Dawn Loctus and." Another sniff. "Elf root and something else."

"Embrium." Aiden found no reason to lie.

"How long have you been using?"

When hadn't he? They started forcing different types of drugs on him from a young age.

"When did you stop?"

"At camp on our way back from Redcliff. After.." After his tousle with Cassandra in the clearing. All for her. That's why he was doing this. The woman could hate him and not want anything to do with him and Aiden still would do anything do he didn't lose her. It's why he ignored Dorian's plea of mercy and killed Alexius, so that the mage couldn't use the mage again. "And I'm a fucking mess."

"The first weeks are the hardest."

Aiden glanced up.

"Just a little bit before the Concalve, I made the choice to stop taking Lyrium."

"Isn't that dangerous."

"That's why I made a deal with Cassandra. If I am a liability, she shall remove me from duty immediately." Cullen informed, "If you want to get through this, truly and all the way, you'll need help."

The Herald paled.

"And I know you don't want Cassandra to know about this."

"I don't want anyone."

"Especially not her."

"No, not her." Uncomfortable now, Aiden began to pace, "I can't stop thinking about my next fix. I can't sit still. I can't…"

Cullen stood placing a hand on the man's shoulder, "You need a way to keep busy. Both mind and body."

Aiden went rigid, "Cullen."

"Yes?"

"Remove your hand before I break it." His control was slipping fast.

"Wh-oh." Cullen yanked it away, "Sorry."

"I need you to promise me something." He had to do this. He needed someone to get through this. And what better person for the jab than a man going through it himself.

"Name it."

"I'm dangerous. The drugs helped keep me focused, held me together. I might hurt someone. If that happens."

"It won't."

"If that happens, you lock me away. Lock me and throw away the key until it's out of my system. They need the comfort of the Herald being of a sane mind. They need to believe." What a change he made. Not even a week or two ago, Aiden would have left every one of them to fend for themselves as long as he got the job done.

"Promise me." Aiden watched Cullen struggle to accept the terms. A another great change. In their limited interaction, the Commander wanted him under lock and key. Now the blonde headed man looked like doing so pained him. "Promise me, Cullen."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

Cullen left with the Herald's gratitude echoing in his head. Things were about to get hard, very hard, for the man. A headache was building at the base of Cullen's skull. The task set a head of Aiden rivaled the one he embarked on to close the breach. Drugs or any kind of dependence, could put a man through his own personal hell.

Pain. Anger. The shakes. Irritability. Sickness.

Cullen only stopped taking Lyrium months ago after over two decades of constant use and still everyday was a struggle. Thankfully the worse, when the fade wasn't kind and his mind was overrun with night terrors, happened before arriving at the Conclave. Cassandra had been his life line then. He wouldn't have been able to make it through those first few days alive if not for her constant comfort.

Aiden needed that. He would need someone he trusted to stay at his bedside when sleep turned tortuous. Cullen wrestled with his promise of silence.

"There you are, Cullen."

The Commander stopped just outside the smithy to face Cassandra. Until seeing her, Cullen had forgotten it was she that sent him looking for the Herald in the first place.

"Any luck locating the Herald." Cassandra wondered gathering a dirty look from Ormo.

Noticing the Seeker's discomfort being so near the smithy, Cullen gestured steered her back towards the training yard. "I'm sorry, Cassandra." He purposely adverted his gaze. Lying wasn't one of his strengths. "It seems he took to the woods."

Cassandra's brow furrowed, "It seems like he's avoiding me."

"We weren't quite fond of his choice to go after the mages." Cullen glanced at a small gaggle of bickering Mages outside the main gate. "At least he had half the mind to conscript them instead of letting them run free."

"Hopefully it will be enough to close the breach."

Seeing her concern gaze sweep across the camp in search for Aiden hit Cullen with a wave of guilt. And maybe, a very, very small maybe, a sense of manly pride he now had the Seeker's undivided attention. Shaking his head, Cullen tossed the thought away. That particular ship sailed some time ago. They were comrades. Friends. Which brought him back to his current dilemma. "I'm sure he's fine, Cassandra."

Still she frowned, "Something isn't right." She whispered remembering the other night in the clearing. "Not since Redcliff."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nursing a headache from her last encounter with a group of mages, Cassandra worked alongside Leliana sorting through parchment in their command room. Something mundane to keep herself in check and not strangle one of them. Ever since they resettled in Haven a week ago it seemed that's all they did. Cassandra wasn't sure who in the fade told them that she was the one to yell at. That should be the Herald. After all, he was the one who made the agreement with them. But the man hadn't been the same since returning from Redcliff. He'd been very irritable, having abrupt and extreme mood swings-. Well more than usual, and terrible angry outburst. Aggressive ones as well. Even towards her.

Two days ago in the training yard, Cassandra had landed a well-placed blow during their sparring session and Aiden snapped. She still wasn't sure what happened. One moment she was making her sure he was all right and the next she was on her back with Aiden's hands around her neck, choking the life out of her. His face didn't look angry. No, the grown man looked terrified to the bone. Cullen was the one to wrestle him off

Last night had been the top of the spiral of the Herald. At the tavern, Aiden appeared more than just drunk. He made no sense when she or any of their companions talked to him. His behavior was erratic. Even Varric voiced his concern which of course Aiden brushed off as he knocked back another drink. Then he did something that shocked her, he pulled an unknown woman onto his lap and started to kiss her. After that Cassandra had lost track of the Herald. Obviously their changing relationship seemed to mean nothing.

She had no clam on him nor he on her and the Herald was far from the type of men she fantasized about. Aiden Trevelyan was arrogant, brash, broken and aggressive. The man was a ticking time bomb and she knew very little about him, yet she found herself heavily drawn to him. Maybe because every time he looked at her, she could see demons in his eyes that she wanted to pick up her sword and banish them. Cassandra tried to convince herself that it was because the Inquisition needed their Herald at his best, but she knew better. Even if she wouldn't actually admit it.

"What troubles you, Cass?"

"What?" Cassandra looked up, "What makes you think something is wrong?"

The Spymaster gestured, "You've been staring at that report for quarter of an hour."

So she has. Groaning, Cassandra threw the scroll onto the map not caring that she knocked markers over. "I'm fine. Restless." She added knowing that Leliana saw through her bluff. "The mages have been here a week and we still have made no attempt to permanently seal the breach. And the Herald-."

"Has been acting erratically." Leliana finished.

"I believe that's putting it mildly."

"Has he talked to you?"

"Why would he?"

"It hasn't escaped my notice," Leliana noticed the Seeker's hands start to fidget, "or Cullen's, for that matter, that Trevelyan seems to confide in you."

"No he hasn't." And in the end, that's what bothered Cassandra the most. Over their recent months of travel Aiden spent most nights at camp sitting with her. Not talking. No amount of prying could get that man to open his mouth. Aiden did everything he could to just blend in and not be seen. Then there were their secret teaching session on their rock. The stolen kisses and looks. That's why his actions the past week left her baffled is.

The door kicked open, clanking against the stone wall as Cullen came racing in, Merthin leading the way. "Seeker, I need your assistance right away."

"What is it?" Cassandra demanded searching Cullen's pale face.

"It's Trevelyan."

Cassandra followed the Commander without question; the Spymaster and Merthin hot on her heels. The people of the town looked on questioningly as the advisors sprinted across the snow. Whatever happened must have been an isolated incident. She couldn't figure out if that was a good or bad thing.

Cullen waved the two guards he posted aside, "Allow no one else to enter. Be prepared." He offered to Cassandra before opening the door to the Herald's hut.

"For what?" Cassandra froze just inside the door way. Their Herald of Andraste was wedged in the corner between the bed and the wall. The long sleeve of his tunic drenched in blood. His ink black hair was loose and wild, his crystal blue orbs the same if not worse, making him look as dangerous as Cassandra knew he was. "Has he hurt someone?"

Cullen locked the door behind them, "Honestly I don't know. He won't speak."

Leliana grabbed the Seeker's arm, "Maybe you shouldn't."

Ignoring their warnings and protest, Cassandra inched closer after making sure that Merthin stayed away. He wouldn't hurt her. The only person at risk of that was himself. "Aiden."

His wild gaze snapped to hers, "Cassandra?"

"Yes, it's me." She softly assured stopping with the bed between them. Now, she could see the blood pooled around his bare feet. Her heart seized in her chest, "What happened, Aiden?"

"I failed." He whispered dropping his gaze, "Everything is ruined. Everything is dead. Everyone."

"You haven't failed, Aiden." She assured making sure she kept her movements slow as she started to round the bed. The Herald twisted a boot knife in his hands, showing no recognition of pain as the tip of the blade tore into his palm. "Maker!"

"Don't touch me!" Aiden pointed the blood coated knife at Cassandra. Across the room, Merthin dropped low to the ground on a low grow ready to intervene if necessary. "Don't touch me. Dirty, Filthy. Tainted. I'll taint you. Make you like me."

"Cullen no!" Cassandra's order stopped the Commander from coming any closer with his drawn sword. "Stand down."

Aiden rubbed the heel of his bloody palm between his brows, "I thought I could do this. I thought this was my redemption. Darkness. All I am is darkness. I need to light. I need it, Cassandra. I tried to stop. Give me what I need."

The desperation in his voice reminded Cassandra that night at camp after leaving Redcliff. Reminded how he craved pain. She shook her head, "I won't hurt you, Aiden."

"I can do that myself." Aiden yanked up his sleeve to show the bleeding gashes on his forearm. He pressed the length of the blade just above his wrist where the mark ended. It seemed since his experience at Redcliff, it spread even further. The scars that branded his skin showed that he had inflicted pain on himself man times. "Pain is easy. I know it well."

Her heart lurched as the blade started to cut into the scarred skin, "Stop!"

"It's all you want from me, this fucking mark. Nothing but a curse." He flexed his hand causing the knife to go deeper. "I killed everyone. I couldn't save them not even with it. Some Maker you have, Seeker, to let the world burn."

The blood poured out of his wrist and Cassandra started to panic. If she tried to rush him she risked him turning the knife on her. Cullen was in no better position with the bed in his way. Her only option was to talk him out of this, "It's not the mark what I want from you."

"Liar!" He moved so fast that Cassandra had no time to prepare as he shoved her against the wall. "You're using me just like the others." His voice was low, "How long until you use my body? To take what you want. I see the way you look at me. If it's a fuck you want then-."

Cullen wrapped his arm around the man's neck taking him down to his knees. Cassandra sagged forward struggling to breathe. She hated seeing the Herald's eyes full of such hatred and shame. As Cullen increased the pressure, Cassandra saw Aiden start to relax. It seemed Cullen was also in tuned with the rogue's pain trigger. She detested that it had come to that, but if the Commander hadn't intervene Aiden would have bled to death.

Merthin put himself between the Seeker and Herald, his growl turned to the latter.

"Easy." Cullen nearly slipped on the blood soaked wood. Slowly, he could feel the Herald start to slump against him. "Get something to stop the blood."

Cassandra pulled a sheet from the unused bed and tore it into with her boot dagger before hastily wrapping it around Aiden's bleeding arms. "What in Andraste happened to him?"

"Withdraws." Cullen explained.

Anger exploded in her voice, "You knew he was unstable and you didn't tell anyone?" Of all people, Cullen knew what withdraws did to a person especially in the beginning.

Cullen cradled the unconscious man to keep him from slipping into the blood, "He asked me to keep it quiet. He didn't want you to know."

"Why?"

"You have to ask, Cassandra?"

"We can discuss this later," Leliana broke in, "We need to get him somewhere he won't himself and other's won't see."

"The cells under the Chantry will be the safest place." Cullen informed.

"No!" Cassandra cried refusing to place Aiden in a dark confined space. The man never spent a night in the tent because of his fear.

"We have no choice." Cullen argued, "Do you think he wants the people to see him like this? He wants to be the leader they think he is. He wants to prove it to himself that he's worth something."

He was always worth something. Cassandra seethed back her anger for Cullen and help move the Herald onto the bed. They couldn't move him till tonight or it would draw the attention Aiden wanted to avoid. "We need to get Solas."

Leliana hesitated, "You sure that's wise?"

"Yes. I need him to look at the mark." Cassandra knew that unconscious was the only way that Solas would be able to inspect it. "Go."

"I'll fetch some water and a cloth to clean him up. As well as fresh bandages." Cullen looked over the Herald to Cassandra, "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Send the guards away."

"Cassandra."

"Do it, Cullen." She instructed, petting Merthin to calm him, "Also send out a small party to cover the Herald's absence. Bull and Varric, send them somewhere."

Nodding, Cullen left her alone.

Once the door was closed, Cassandra soothed Aiden's raven colored hair from his scarred face. She suspected Aiden took something to keep him awake for days at a time without it affecting him mentally or physically though he tried to hide it the best she could. Maker, she should have confronted him about it. Made him see that he didn't need it. That he was safe. That she could help him in any way she could.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered sitting on the edge of the bed as Merthin jumped in and laid at Aiden's feet. She felt as if she failed him. If she only pressed more to get him to open up. To get him to trust her. Cassandra bit back tears of anger for both herself and the Herald. The man was bound by his past. To truly be free of his addiction, he would have to face it. "I'll help you. Even if you push me away, I will help you."

Solas appeared in the doorway after a soft knock, "Seeker?"

"Come Solas."

The elf's eyes tracked the blood on the floor before his gaze fell to the pale male laying on the bed. What remained of his tunic was stained red and his leathers were in no better condition. "He lost a lot of blood." He started to pull out a potion from his pouch only to stop at Cassandra's protest. "What?"

"Is there any way you can use only your magic?" She asked, "He was taking something, but I don't know what. He's purging it all from his system."

"I can assist with that."

Cassandra shook her head as she stroked a finger over a scar on Aiden's neck, "I think he needs to do that on his own."

Solas didn't try to understand. Setting his staff against the wall near the bed, he gingerly took Aiden's right arm in his hand. _So many scars_ He thought to himself as his magic coursed through him to seal the torn skin together leaving a red mark to add to the collective. The mage stopped when he moved to the left one. "It still spreads."

Hearing the terror in his voice made Cassandra's heart sink. She should have told him sooner. The glowing in Aiden's veins now was moving into his wrist. Maker only knew what kind of affects that had on the man. "I didn't notice it until our trip to Redcliff. I should have told you when we got back, but he wouldn't let me."

"An ancient elven magic is flowing through his veins. One I do not fully understand." Solas studied Aiden's and closely and could almost see the magic pulsing in the glowing veins. "I do not that it was not meant to be wielded by a mortal human."

"Can you stop it from spreading? Like you did when he first fell out of the fade?"

Solas shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I might be able to slow it, but…"

Her worst fear stared her in the face, "It's going to kill him isn't it?"

"It's hard to say." Solas wished he had more answers to give. It was obvious to see that the Seeker cared a great deal for the Herald. And after a life time of pain, Aiden deserved someone who wanted nothing but to love him. "I'm sorry, Cassandra."

"Maybe," She swiped at the tear on her cheek, "maybe if we close the breach it will take the mark with it."

"We can only hope."

* * *

I"m so glad that so many people are enjoying this story as I'm greatly enjoying stretching out of my comfort zone and writing such a different character. I did say in the beginning that I'm trying to write all the characters a bit different from the game. Cassandra being the main one as well as Cullen. Please let me know what you guys think!


	8. Withdraws- Haven

Aiden awoke on a strangled gasp. His head pounded and his body ached like he was being clutched by a dragon. He jerked at the feeling of something cool against his brow, "Cassandra?" Looking around the dimly lit room, Aiden began to panic.

"It's okay. You're okay." Cassandra tried to sooth but the Herald continued to trash about.

in desperation to get away from her, he fell off the bed, "Let me out of here." Weak as a babe, he tried to pull at the bars, "I need to get out of here."

"I can't do that." She said no matter how much it pained her. "You'll just hurt yourself."

It came back to him. The pain and blood. The begging. "So you lock me up? To keep me from embarrassing the Inquisition?"

"No." Placing the cloth back into the water bowl, Cassandra turned to look at the Herald balled in the corner like a frightened child. "Cullen seems to think it best to keep you here as per your request to do this in silence."

Aiden leaned his head against the cool bars of the cell door, "Mad are you?" His throat felt dry and raw, "Bet you feel embarrassed for feeling anything but disgust for a druggy like me."

Cassandra remained silent.

The corner of his mouth lifted, "But a part of you still want me. I'll let you have your way with me and give you the best fuck of your life, My Lady. Only if you let me out."

His words grated against her skin. This was his shield, his mask. To drive her away and let him continue to deal with his shame and demons. She wouldn't let him drive her away. Whether he liked it or not, she was going to stay at his side and help him through all this. "Get back in bed, Herald."

"Don't call me that!"

She stood, "Back in the bed, now."

His eyes snapped to hers, "Like to be in control? You think I'm a mutt?"

"Don't make me drag your ass back into it." Cassandra warned hating herself for treating him as such. If he wanted to play nasty then so could she.

"Has a man ever broken you, Lass?" He asked pulling himself up by the bars, "Made you shatter into a millions pieces? I take that as a no. Guess I can be the first." He took a step forward and she fell back one, "Are you afraid of me?"

Cassandra set her jaw ignoring the feral look in his glowing eyes.

"You should be." In a blink of an eye, he pounced dragging her under him on the bed. His hands tightened around her wrists, "I'll show you just how dangerous I am."

"Get your hands off me."

"But you want them on you. I can see it in your eyes." Aiden dipped his head to her ear, licking the shell before biting down hard enough to make her yelp. "You imagine what it would feel like for me to fuck you. To fill you up with my cock."

Cassandra's nails bit into the Inquisitor's wrist struggling to remain calm. This wasn't her Aiden. Yes, this part was inside him, but he had locked it away. He had tried to move past it and now it seemed like he slid right back into the darkness.

"Don't worry I'll bend you over so you don't have to see my face."

Her anger ignited as he ruthlessly pressed his arousal against her, "Is that what you did with the woman from the tavern?" Maker help her, there was jealousy leaking out in her voice. She pushed back against him ready to fight back, "Use her and then walked away."

"That's what I was trained to do."

Trained? The word sliced at her heart, "Aiden."

"No, it's slave." He corrected. "Now stop struggling-."

Cassandra flung her head forward, bashing her forehead against him and the man jerked back in a daze.

Aiden's eyes refocused and horror filled them. "Cassandra." He scrambled backwards to the foot of the bed. "Maker what have I done?"

The tears in her voice made her sit up, "Aiden."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed burring his face in his marred hands, "Oh Maker I'm going to get sick."

Aiden dashed to the corner of the cell and heaved up whatever was in his stomach. Even when it was empty, he continued to heave trying to dispel his anguish and shame. How could he have done this to the one person that believed in him? That helped anchor him to the light? He never wanted to end his own life more than at this moment, knowing that he destroyed the only good thing in his life. He was nothing. A waste of space and only good for his body.

"Aiden." Cassandra came to kneel beside him.

He jerked from her touch, "Don't."

"Tell me what I can do to help you."

He closed his eyes against her kindness. He didn't deserve it. "Kill me, Cassandra. End my pain please." He begged, "I'm nothing. I-."

Her arms shot around him and she pulled against her. He fought, but she fought harder. "You matter, Aiden Trevelyan." Tears streamed down her face as she began to rock on her knees with him still in her arms. She felt his hands clutch helpless at the small of her back and his shoulders shutter in unshed tears. "You matter. Do you hear me? You matter and not just because of the Inquisition. You matter to so many people."

Aiden still fought, "I hurt you, Cassandra. I can't live with that. I just can't."

"You didn't hurt me." She pressing her face into his hair, "it's okay. Everything will be okay."

Her gentle touch broke him into a sobbing mess, "Chain me up. Please I don't want to hurt you or anybody. Please!"

Cassandra didn't say anything, just rocked him while whispering gentle words of comfort. Soon his sobs tapered and dragged him under.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He awoke to a cool cloth on his brow again with Cassandra's hum filling the air. Maker, what did he do in his life that was so great to deserve someone like her? "Cassandra."

"Are you thirsty?" She softly asked.

He nodded and started to reach for the cup when he found himself shackled to the bed. A moment of panic lashed through him before the comfort settled in. Good, now there was no chance of hurting anyone but himself. He felt Cassandra's fingers thread through his hair to support his head as he lifted to drink from the cup she held to his lips. "Thank you." Aiden whispered when he was done and began to shiver. "How long have been out?"

"You've been going in and out of the fade for two days now." The Seeker placed the cup back on the table next to the bed. "You have a fever. It seems you are still purging the drugs from your system."

He flushed, "I didn't want you to know."

"I would have helped you."

"I know." And that was something he was extremely grateful for. From the beginning the woman was with him and stuck by him when he was a royal ass. "I needed to do this on my own. I needed to prove something to myself."

"What?" Cassandra asked bathing his sweat covered brow.

"That I'm more then what they said I am." He shuddered at the fell of Cassandra's fingers tracking the mangled skin at the exposed from his tunic being open. Habit had him trying to pull himself away. Her touch was so gentle. So caring. Tears burned the back of his throat. He didn't deserve it.

"Who did this to you?" Cassandra softly asked.

He looked away, "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me." She sharply replied forcing him to look at her again. "You matter, don't you get that? You have helped lives, changed them for the better and put yourself on the line to help Thedas. You think that you won't be remembered once this is done, but you're wrong."

"They made me feel like nothing." Aiden confessed and that seemed to break the dam, "My mother was a severing girl in the kitchen when my father had his way with her. Apparently that was a common occurrence, but this time he hadn't been careful. I don't think it would have been too much of a problem. Only my mother was an elf. A bastard is one thing, but an elf-blooded one is damning."

She didn't recoil at the information like she knew he expected. It changed nothing about him though it explained the eyes and his agility.

"I was six when Lady Trevelyan told my father to get rid of me. I thought he was just going to send me to my mother or maybe even an alienage. He sold me to an elf out of Kirkwall where I was broken in."

Cassandra didn't need an explanation for that one. Trafficking of all races for sex was a common occurrence in that part of Thedas. It sickened her that his own father willingly condemned his own flesh and blood to such a fate.

"Then Orlais for formal training."

Her throat tightened, "Formal training?"

"To be able to please anyone who paid in every way possible." A shutter ran through him as he recalled those horrible weeks following his journey. "I refused over and over again. Even when the beatings intensified, I fought. That's when they started forcing drugs into my system. I lost the little bit of control over my life I had."

Explained why he was so adamant about having it at all times. Cassandra let him talk, never interrupting him, flinching, or show disgust. Not even when he explained how some customers, male and female, used his body to satisfy their sickest fantasy. How he was forced to have sex with women, tied down and having no control of his body thanks to the drugs. Or the fact some people paid just to beat him, gaining pleasure from his pain. Whips, chains, blades, and flames. Whatever to get him to cry out leaving marks on his skin never to heal and be a constant reminder.

"Once I got too scarred, they sold me to a man. He kept me locked in a room smaller then this cell in the dark with no clothes. He would use me and then when we had to travel he would drag me along so he could have his pleasure on the road. We were sailing back to Kirkwall and I jumped ship." Aiden recalled, "I figured he wasn't going to come after me. I washed up on the shore at the Storm Coast and been living on the streets ever since. Stealing to get what I need and never staying in one place too long."

He surprised her and himself by shifting so he pushed up his tunic to expose his scarred abdomen and gestured with his chin to his hip bone where a particular nasty scar was. "He branded me like cattle. When I tracked him down to the Conclave I cut it out in front of him and shoved it down his throat." The Herald flinched when Cassandra ran her fingers over where the mark had been. He threw his head back and savored the kindness in her touch.

Her poor Rogue. Cassandra found herself moving her hand over the plains of his stomach without really thinking how intimate she was being. In truth, it didn't matter as she had been aching to do it for some time now. Plus after all he been through, he was in desperate need of some type of softness.

He looked down at her amazed, "How can you stand me, Cassandra?"

"There is so much strength in you, Aiden." She whispered moving to cup his bearded cheek, "Yes, you may be broken and scarred, but you're still here. You didn't let it consume you. Now you need to learn there is more to life."

"The drugs have been in my system for so long. I don't… I don't know if I can function without them."

"You can." Cassandra assured, "And I'll do whatever I can to get you through this."

"Will you read to me?" He sheepishly asked.

"I need to get a book." Cassandra placed the cloth in the bowl, "Will you be all right by yourself?"

Aiden jiggled the shackles as a friendly reminder, "Not going anywhere, Seeker."

Leliana and Dorian were sitting at the dining table with Merthin curled underneath when Cassandra made her way back to her dwelling. They both looked to her with countless questions on their faces. It had been nearly two days since she last saw them or anyone. The only time she left the Herald's side to relieve herself. She must look like a mess.

"Have you slept?" Leliana asked.

"Yes." Cassandra lied turning to the books she had staked on a table by the hearth in order to cover it up. Leliana, being a spymaster and all, knew by her expression when she tried to lie. Thankfully, Merthin took this moment to greet her, hugging her legs as close as he could. Cassandra rubbed the hound behind his ears knowing the animal was just concerned about the Herald as the humans.

Leliana let it slid, "How is he?"

Cassandra sighed. How did she begin to answer that? Aiden fought a war against both his body and his mind. Today had been a good day, but it might be one of the few in the days to come. She'd been with Cullen during the beginning after he stopped taking lyrium and he had more bad than good days. Even months later he still struggled. "Right now he's a bit better."

"And before that?" Dorian asked his gaze going to the bruise on the Seeker's forehead as she joined them at the table.

"I handled him." Cassandra rubbed the tender spot, "I had to chain him up. It was the only way he wouldn't be a danger to himself."

Leliana knew that must have taken a lot out of the Seeker. "I've sent Bull and Varric out to take care of a few things for the Inquisition not far from Haven. No one seems to think anything of the Herald's absence. Though I'm not sure how long that will last."

Sighing, Cassandra rubbed her eyes resisting the urge to lay her head down on the table and sleep or maybe weep. Aiden's words haunted her, her heart ached and tears she wouldn't let fall in front of him blurred her vision. "I'm sorry." She whispered at their concerned look. "I just… Maker."

Dorian rubbed his hand over the Seeker's shoulder, "Is it that bad?"

"What has been done to him..." She worked past the sobs trapped in her throat, "It's a surprise there is anything left of him. I understand his anger, his hate. Why he struggles to save a world that has been so cruel to him."

"You helped him see that there is something worth fighting for." Leliana took her friend's hands in hers. "And he knows he's not alone in the world anymore. You helped him find a place here in the Inquisition. With us. We will take care of him."

Cassandra squeezed Leliana's hand, "I know." Swiping at the fear tears that slipped past her defenses, she stood with a book in her hand. "I have to get back to him. Perhaps someone can bring him some fresh clothes."

"Maybe I should sit with him." Dorian suggested, "So you can get some sleep."

"I don't know how he will feel about that. But I'll ask him, it might help him realize that he's got a support system."

Armed with a book and candles, Cassandra slipped out of the dwelling back into the shadows of the night. Merthin whined behind the closed door. She didn't start back towards the chantry until she heard Leliana start to soothe the hound.

"Lady Cassandra."

The Seeker stiffened in front of the large wooden doors. "What do you want?" She turned to Ormo startled back his wild look. Cassandra had been avoiding him ever since the brawl in the tavern and this was the first time the man sought her out.

Ormo shifted his weight from foot to foot, "I was hoping to steal a moment of your time."

"I seem not to have any to spare." She turned and his hand shot out to her arm. Rearing her head, Cassandra wished she was armed. "Remove your hand, Ormo, or I will break it."

"One moment is all I need." His gaze darkened, "Or does Trevelyan command them all."

"My time is mine to do what I please." Cassandra jerked herself from his grasp, "And I can spend them with who I want. I have nothing left to say to you nor do I care to ever see you again. If you continue to be a problem I will have you escorted from Haven."

Bowing his head, Ormo took a step back, "I apologize, my lady."

Hearing metal clinking, Aiden forced his heavy eyes open watching as Cassandra stepped inside the cell and locked herself in. He frowned, "You haven't slept have you?"

She placed a book on the small table beside the table along with two fresh candles. "I have."

"Lair."

Cassandra raised a brow, "Do you want me to read to you or not?"

"Yes."

She pulled the chair closer to the bed, "Dorian is bringing down some food and a fresh pair of clothes."

"Everyone knows?"

"Only the inner circle." Cassandra softly assured easing a little bit of the strain on his scarred face. "We sent out Varric and Bull to cover up your absence. Cullen has seen out his promise to you."

He studied her tired face, "What's wrong, Cassandra?"

She gave him a tight lipped smile trying to banish Ormo from her mind, "Nothing." Cassandra sighed when the answer didn't work. "It's nothing really, I ran into the Smithy on the way back."

Aiden tensed, "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Telling him the details of the meeting would only further upset the Herald so she waved it off with a flick of her hand. "It was nothing, Trevelyan. I promise."

He waited to speak before she lit the candles before he spoke, "Will you sit with me."

She smiled, "Scoot."

Aiden moved over as far as he could and bit back a sigh when the bed dipped under her weight and her heat warmed him. Soon her soothing voice filled the cell and he dropped his head onto her stomach, allowing her to sweep him away from the pain and weariness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Aiden awoke the next day his head pounded to the point he couldn't see straight. He strained against the metal restraints unable to sit still. He was always doing something to keep him busy. Wedeling arrow shafts, drawing, sparring, anything to get his mind of the gnawing want for the next fix. His body felt out of sync. His body was heavy with need and not for his potion and there was nothing he could do to relieve it. Maker, Aiden strained for a release. Everything kept building and it was driving him mad.

The bed dipped under the familiar weight of Cassandra as she sat against the head board now that he was awake. She heard him sigh before he turned the best to lay his head on her stomach. The position didn't look comfortable, but it brought him a sense of comfort. Opening the book again, she continued to read Varric grand tale of the champion.

The sound of her voice, the way her accent curved the sound of certain letters, drove him wild instead of comforted. Usually the sound of her voice would sooth him and put him in a sort of dreamlike state where nothing hurt. "Cassandra." He gritted his teeth and twisted his hands hoping to get free. Touch. Take. Conquer. It was branded into every fiber in his body. That's what they bread him to do. Once he hated the fell of flesh against his, now he craved it as long it was hers.

She stopped reading, "What can I do?"

He nuzzled her stomach, "I need… I don't…" Maker, he needed to get a grip.

The book nearly feel from Cassandra's fingers when she felt exactly what his problem was. "Maybe I should-."

"No please don't move." Aiden begged trying to get a grip on his arousal. "I was dreaming."

"Oh?"

"A good dream."

Cassandra laughed, "I can tell."

He flushed, "I don't usually have good dreams."

"Dare I ask what this one was about?"

"You."

Now it was her turn to flush, "Oh."

She shifted against him and Aiden felt a shot of pure lust shoot straight to his groin. He pulled relentlessly at his restraints. "Fuck Cassandra. I can't do this."

"Can't do what."

"No sit here and not touch you." He breathlessly confessed, his eyes clenched shut almost as if he was in pain. The need was burning through his veins like lava.

"Let me help you." Cassandra tried to reach out for him only to have him jerk back. "Aiden."

"No. You deserve… I can't…" Sweating, he huffed out a short breath, "Maybe you should go."

She leaned to brush her lips over his brow and heard him hiss like he'd been a slap. Before she left, Cassandra took pity on him and released one of his hands. The man looked beyond grateful. "I'll be back later."

"Cassandra."

She turned to look at him, "Yes."

"I didn't sleep with her." Aiden didn't know why, but it was something he desperately wanted her to know.

Relief that she didn't she was hoping for washed through her. With a smile, Cassandra slipped out of the cell.

Groaning, Aiden dropped his head back onto the bed slipping his free down to his painful arousal. His hips jerked of the bed the moment he wrapped his fingers around himself. Most of the time when he pleasured himself, it was more out of habit after finding a release nearly every day of his life. Very rarely did he do this out to seek out pleasure. With the memory of the Seeker's scent and touch, Aiden peaked with a few rough strokes of his hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aiden awoke this time feeling the best he had in days. Then it registered how dark it was in the cell. Breathing starting to quicken, he rolled over to find Cassandra's usual spot was empty. Her book looked untouched. The candle completely melted down, like she never came back. Alarm bells went off in his head.

The rogue tried to stand only for the chain on his restraint pulled tight giving him a friendly reminder he was cuffed to the bed by yanking him back. After a few tried, Aiden realized there was no way to detach himself other than chewing his hand off. Seeing how it was the one bearing the mark, he figured no one would like that much.

"Hey!" His voice cracked as he called out for anyone who could hear him. "Hey! Somebody! Hey!"

A guard appeared on the other side of the cell, "Herald."

"Let me out.' Aiden demanded impatiently twisting his shackled wrist. "Now!"

"I was told no too, but both the Seeker and the Commander." The young man stuttered, "No matter how much you pleaded."

"Where is the Seeker?"

The guard paused and looked around as if hoping to find her somewhere in the shadows. "I don't know, my Lord. She was not with you when I arrive."

"And that didn't strike you as odd?" For the past six days the Seeker had been a constant fixture in the cell with him. Her not being here and the fact the guard had not seen her only made his panic increase. "Listen to me." He yanked harder ignoring the blood trickling down his marked hand. "Something is wrong. Let me out."

"N-no sir." The guard took a cautious step backwards, "I won't."

Frantic, Aiden shoved his hair from his face hoping to think clearer. There was a possibility that Cassandra simply got caught up in her duties she had neglected to stay with him. No, she would have left a note or at least instructed someone to replace the extinguished candle and have Dorian or Cullen sit with him like she always did. "Cullen," Aiden snapped, "Get Cullen."

The guard's feet seemed to be frozen to the ground.

"Now!"

"Yes, Sir."

Alone, Aiden focused all his effort into trying to get free. Cassandra could take care of herself he reminded himself, kicking the bed frame in frustration. All this worry could be for nothing. She would be here any moment laughing at how ridiculous he was being.

 _Just stay calm, Trevelyan_. Needing the pain to ground him since Cassandra wasn't here to do so, Aiden twisted his wrist so the metal bit into his already raw wrist. The sharp prick calmed enough to sit down on the edge of the bed to wait.

"Trevelyan." Cullen stopped outside the cell door, "Where is Cassandra?"

"Cullen!" Aiden jumped to his feet, "Let me out."

"The drugs-."

"Something is wrong." Aiden cut the Commander off by using a crisp tone. "Don't ask me how, but I know something is wrong. Something involving Cassandra."

The Commander regarded the Herald only for a moment before digging out his keys. "The last time I saw her was last night down here with you."

Since Cullen wasn't fast enough, Aiden snatched the keys out of the Warrior's hand to unlock himself. "She left just before I… I fell asleep."

"Wait."

Aiden's finger grasped the bars, "Cullen, he did something to her."

"Clothes." Cullen stated using one of the wash cloths to wrap it around Aiden's bleeding wrist. "You need clothes before everyone sees you."

Aiden found he didn't care who in the fade saw his scarred body. The more time they spent here was time they could be using to Cassandra. His first stop would be the smithy. If that bastard laid a hand on his Seeker, Aiden was going to kill him. "Find me some!"

Five long minutes later, Aiden sprinted outside of the chantry. The sunlight blinded him and sent him to his knees. In his sheer panic to find Cassandra, he forgotten in hadn't seen the sun in days.

"Herald." Leliana rushed to his side, "C'mon let's get you-."

"I'm fine." For the first time in forever, Aiden's head was clear and sharp. No buzz or fog. He didn't expect him to feel just a little lighter of his past ever.

Cullen caught up with the Herald, "it's okay Leliana. I let him out. Cassandra seems to be missing."

"No that's not…" The spymaster trailed off and her brow furrowed. The last time she had seen Cassandra was yesterday when they had another in depth conversation about the Seeker's feelings for Aiden. She look to her fellow rogue, "She wasn't with you?"

"Would I be like this if she was?" Aiden pushed himself up. "Send a raven and call back Bull, Varric and Sera."

"Where are you going?"

Though he felt weak as a babe, Aiden found it in him to sprint down the path towards Ormo's dwelling ignoring People's mummers of surprise at his sudden reappearance. The bastard wasn't there. Zeroing in on the Smithy's apprentice, Aiden snatched the young boy by the neck. "Where is he?"

The apprentice sputtered, "I-I d-don't know."

An unacceptable answer.

Growling, Aiden slammed the boy down onto the work bench, squeezing the life out of him. "If you want to live, you will tell me where he took her." His grip tightened upon silence, "Tell me!"

"Trevelyan!" Cullen tried to pull the Herald away.

Aiden swung his elbow and Cullen stumbled backwards with a bloody nose. Nothing matter except finding Cassandra. "He knows where Ormo is!"

"I don't." The apprentice wheezed trying to pry the Herald's grasp from his neck. "I swear to the Maker, I don't. Please, Herald."

 _No! No! No!_ Cursing, Aiden threw the man to the ground with no remorse. He decided the next move was to turn the Smithy's house apart. Kicking open the door, Aiden searched the dwelling. Nothing was out of place. Ormo hadn't been her for a while.

Cullen, frantically trying to stop his bleeding nose, entered the house to find the Herald going crazy. "Anything?"

"No." Aiden shattered a vase against the wall, "I have to find her Cullen. I can… I can…"

"I know." Cullen assured possibly being the only one that understood the truth depth of the feelings between the Herald and Seeker. "Let's get to the war room and come up with a plan."


	9. Missing- Haven

Shivering, Cassandra awoke surrounded by darkness and silence. What in the Void? Cassandra pushed herself into a sitting position as far as the chain she was bound to let her. _Maker_ her head throbbed. Testing her arms, she cursed at the cold metal biting into her wrist. The chain was so short she could only lift her arms about chest high.

Bending her neck, Cassandra gingerly touched her temple and hissed. The blood had congealed and the wound crusted over. So what ever happened to her must have transpired more than a few hours ago.

Cassandra shifted to test her limbs for further injuries and to her horror, discovered she long wore her own clothes. All that protected her from the chill in the air was a small and thin shift. The piece of cloth only skimmed her thighs.

In the mist of panic and overwhelming fear, one thing kept her from breaking. _Trevelyan._ Cassandra pulled her knees to her chest in hopes to preserve her body heat. He would know something happened to her when he awoke to find her gone.

A door to her left clanked open and the small room filled with a soft orange glow of a torch.

"You're awake."

"Ormo." She hissed the Smithy's name, "What have you done?"

The man in question smiled, "Very simple: I told you that you were mine. He was trying to take you away from me so I took you away from him."

"This is crazy!" Cassandra watched the man's every movement hoping he left himself open for some sort of attack. "Let me go."

Ormo lowered the torch in order to see her better, "You'll run back to him and I can't have that. I'll make you see, My Lady, that I'm a better man."

Cassandra lurched forward cursing when the chains kept her pinned to the wall. "You can keep me here a hundred life times and Trevelyan will still be a better man that you could ever hope to be."

Her words struck a chord. Ormo's free hand seized the Seeker by the neck, his gray eyes clouded with a mixture of fury and lust. "You're at my mercy now, Cassandra. I am your master and you will learn to bend to my will."

She barred her teeth, "I bend to no man."

Ormo brushed his lips across the shell of her ear, "Learn or this place becomes your tomb. You decide."

Cassandra drew a breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. Jerking away, Ormo released her neck only to strike her across the face. She had much worse, but it was hard enough to leave her dazed and Ormo left her, taking the only source of light with him.

A cold chill of terror worked across her exposed skin. Cold, alone, and confined. Was this how Aiden spent every day of his life? No wonder the Herald never slept in a tent.

This wouldn't be her tomb. She wouldn't be a victim. She was going to fight until her very last breath. Praying someone would hear her, Cassandra screamed until passing out from exhaustion.

0o0o0o0o0o

Teeth chattering, Aiden drudged his way through the snow back to the gates of Haven. A damn snow storm forced him and his search party to seek shelter. Outside the Chantry, he looked back towards the mountain range. Somewhere out there the Seeker had to brave this harsh storm. He hated not knowing if she was cold or hurt or… even alive.

"Herald we must get inside." One of the scouts insisted, having to yell to be heard over the loud howl of the wind. "Ser!"

"Merthin." Calling for the hound, Aiden begrudgingly pushed his way into the Chantry. The building was filled to the brim with citizens of Haven taking refuge from the storm. His eyes tracked over every face, holding out for a small chance that Cassandra might be here.

 _If she wasn't helping him, if he hadn't asked her to leave, then this wouldn't be happening._

Coming to a halt, Aiden let out a roar of pain and guilt.

 _It was because of him! He sent her way. Sent her into danger._

Dorian dragged the rogue forward in hopes to avoid unwanted attention. "I know you've been through hell, my friend, but you must hold yourself together."

 _Right._ Aiden hunched pressing his hands to his knees in order to calm his scattered brain. _Think Logically._ Cassandra's first combat lesson echoed in his head stilling his thoughts. Letting his emotions drive him was going to make him sloppy and make him miss something.

Merthin pressed himself tightly against his master's legs wanting to do all he could to comfort the human.

"Dorian." Stroking the hound's fur, He looked at the mage, "Did you find anything?"

"No one has seen the Smithy in at least two days." Dorian relayed the information he managed to gather from the town's people. "And apparently before that he would disappear hours at a time."

"Do we know where?" Aiden cursed to the heavens in back at Dorian's answer. He tried to right himself so he could atone for his past mistakes. To be the Herald people needed and this how Andraste _thanked_ him? By taking away the one person who believed in him from the beginning? The only person that knew full of his past and didn't think him a monster? A mistake?

'You care for her a great deal?" More of a question then a statement.

Aiden closed his eyes, "I do. I didn't think I could ever feel anything like this for anyone. Not after all that has been done for me." He rubbed his temple where a headache was starting to brew. _Not now!_ Aiden growled him himself trying to push down the queasiness in his stomach. As time wore on he was starting to feel worse.

Dorian touched the Herald's shoulder only to have the man jerk back. "Why don't you go lie down?"

"No."

Leliana appeared in the doorway of the war room and waved him over, "We may have something."

Aiden shot across the room, "What?"

Shutting the door to keep curious minds out, Leliana gestured to the scrolls scattered on the table. "Vivienne and I went digging through Chantry records for any maps that might help us navigate through the brush and possibly the mountains." Since Aiden's hand shook so violently, the Spymaster unrolled the scroll, "A record of the construction of Haven."

There were lines, numbers, and letters. None of it made sense to Aiden. "What does this mean, Leliana?"

She started to trace certain lines, "These are the original plans for the Chantry to replace the one lost in an avalanche some time ago. Underneath it, according to this, there is a series of tunnels running under Haven. Some leading to the trebuchets, other to parts of town that no longer exists. There is also reference to the original Haven that was built somewhere closer to the mountains."

Why didn't he think of this before? Aiden rubbed his temple again. He had come across the tunnels to the trebuchets in the early days of coming to Haven. They helped him move about without having the interact with anyone. "Send scouts into the tunnels and I'll take a search party out with me."

"And put yourself in dangers?" Leliana snatched the scroll up, "You are the key to sealing the breach, Herald. Cassandra would never allow you to take needless risks. Even for her."

Cursing once again, Aiden began to wage war against his newly found sense of duty. As much he hated to admit the Spymaster was right. The fade forsaken mark held Theda's salvation or its doom.

"We will find her," Leliana assured.

Merthin didn't seem to like that answer. On a low growl, he tried to pull Aiden from the chair, trying to encourage him to continue the search for Cassandra.

"I know, boy." Aiden tried to sooth but Merthin was having none of it. "I can't."

Merthin let go of the Rogue's breeches and stalked out of the room determined as much as the humans to find the Seeker.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Wake up."

Cassandra stirred, still stuck in the fade, "Aiden."

"So you have been sleeping with the Bastard of Andraste." Ormo yanked Cassandra up to a sitting position by the scruff of her neck.

"Get you're filthy hands off me."

Bearing his teeth, Ormo lost control. "Me filthy? You let a damn druggy into your bed and call me dirty?"

She bucked, kicked, bit, but he pinned her against the wall. She felt his hands on her thigh and she went rigid.

 _No. Maker, don't let this happen._

Ormo jerked her head forward, slamming his mouth to hers and forcing his tongue down her throat. Gagging, Cassandra struggled but the chains held her hands at bay. Her only line of defense was to squeeze her legs together as tightly as possible so his hand could not seek the access he strived for. This man would not defile her.

Suddenly, the Smithy released her and Cassandra coughed and gagged to the point she could barely breathe.

Ormo's eyes were narrowed and laced with darkness, "Do you let him kiss you? Do you-."

"Get the fuck away from me!"

He made a tsk-ing noise as he brushed his hand over her scarred cheek, "Such a dirty mouth for a Chantry woman. I bet you let him fuck it with his cock and you swallowed like a Kirkwall whore."

To her horror, Ormo pushed back to his feet pulling at the laces of his trousers while one hand held her in place. Fear paralyzed her. "Please."

"That's right whore, beg for it. Beg to suck my cock." Ormo pulled himself free and pumped hard to get it to rise to the occasion. "Beg! Beg like you beg for Trevelyan."

Closing her eyes and thrashing her head from side to side was Cassandra's only defense. A part of her wanted to beg him to let her go. But that would be what he wanted. The hand on her neck moved to her mouth.

 _No!_ Through the roar in her head, she could hear Ormo cursing in spurts of his rigid breathing. The fingers in her mouth relaxed and she opened her eyes. Ormo was frantically stroking himself and his cock laid limply in her hand.

A laugh bubbled up her throat before she could think better of it.

Pain exploded across the side of her face and she fought the blackness. Smiling, she swished her tongue around her mouth and spat blood. No, she wouldn't be a victim and it was time for him to realize it. "A real man? You can even get it up?" She grinned, her teeth coated in blood, "Trevelyan never failed to rise to the occasion."

"Shut up!" Ormo growled shoving himself back into his trousers.

Cassandra continued to laugh, "Am I too much of a woman for you?" She knew goading him on would only result in pain, but it didn't stop her. This man was nothing but a maggot that needed to be stepped on. And Cassandra was sure in the hell going to remind him of that. "He knows how to handle me, conquer me in the right way. He's a real man and you're nothing."

Snatching her by the hair, Ormo slammed it against the wall exposing her throat so he could his hands curled around it. "You're a filthy whore. Trevelyan tainted you. I'll cleanse you and then you'll be mine."

"I rather be his whore." Cassandra's vision began to gray. _Trevelyan._ The name fluttered in her head, giving her a sense of comfort when the life was being squeezed out of her. She could find peace in knowing that she helped him find his worth. To show him he a good soul. A good heart. "Maker guide my spirit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiden didn't realize he fell asleep at the war table until someone shook him awake. "Cassandra." He whispered stuck somewhere between dream and reality. He could still feel her wonderful calloused hands sliding down his body.

"Trevelyan."

Aiden jerked his head around, "Cullen?" Looking around the familiar room came into focus and his mind began to clear. Cassandra wasn't here because Ormo took her.

"One of our scouts found something."

"Cassandra?"

The Commander shook his head, "Ormo. It seems he tried to navigate the snow storm while Iron Bull, Sera, and Varric were making their way back to Haven. He's been held at his dwelling. Leliana and Bull are with him."

The storm was still raging outside. Keeping his hooded head down to protect it from the pelting ice, Aiden relied on memory to navigate through the town. Guards were posted outside the door covered in a least an inch if not two of snow, but neither of them showed an ounce of discomfort. It just went to show how much people respected Cassandra and wanted her safe return. They stepped aside to let him in.

Aiden's gaze found Ormo huddled in the corner with his hands chained to his legs.

The Spymaster stepped away from the prisoner on the Herald's approach. She could see the tension in his body. He was coiled so tight, Leliana knew he was on the verge of snapping. "Trevelyan."

His glowing eyes, dark with unfathomed fury, locked on to hers. "Don't you dare stop me." Aiden looked to the Commander standing in the threshold. "Either of you. Bull make sure of it."

"Sure thing." The warrior assured.

"You won't find her and I won't talk." Oromo kicked further into a sitting position, watching the Herald stalk forward.

Almost calmly, Aiden squatted down, "You will." Ormo was not a man built for pain. Over and over again, Aiden seen the strongest of men give over their souls to stop the pain. He had teetered on that brink a few times where is resolve nearly broke. "You just have to decide how much pain you'll endure before you give me what I want to know."

Ormo spat at the rogue, "Fuck you."

Leliana watched Aiden wipe his face clean with the back of his sleeve. Silence filled the room and the air became thick with tension. She held her breath and waited. Aiden drew out his boot knife and twirled it almost casually with the tips of his fingers. The tip of the blade cutting shallowly into his skin. Aiden showed no pain or discomfort.

"Have you ever experienced pain?" Aiden shifted closer causing the man to cower back. "Not hit your thumb with a hammer pain, but real, raw, agonizing pain. You can't breathe and you think, as the pain pulses through your body, that you won't ever again. Once the first wave is over, you think you're prepared, but it's worse. So much worse."

Ormo's face paled as Aiden began to swing the handle of the knife back and forth bringing the tip inches from his face. "If you kill me you won't find the whore."

Aiden came down hard with his closed first sprawling the Smithy to the ground. "Hurts." He could see Ormo struggling to hold back whatever noise that was trying to escape. Giving him no time to recover, he fisted his hand in the man's hair, lifted his head, and came down again.

After losing count, Aiden eased back to look at the bloody Ormo writhing on the soaked floor. "Call her that again and I'll bring you to the brink of death, have you healed, and do it again."

All Ormo could do was cough up blood in order to breathe.

"Tell me." Aiden growled picking up the knife again, "Where is Cassandra?"

"You ruined her."

Cocking his head to the side, Aiden traced the tip of the blade of the Smithy's bloody cheek. Tears built in his prisoner's eyes. "Tell me and the pain will stop."

Ormo squirmed under the sharp pain of the blade splitting his face open, "Where is the better man, she referred to? All I see is a rabid dog."

Leliana could see it in the way Aiden's hand shook he was close to snapping. She tried to step forward, but Bull held her back. "Trevelyan."

Her warning fell on deaf ears. There was only one person could tame the monster and she was taken by the bleeding man at his feet.

After sometime, Ormo stirred and lifted his head to glare at the Herald, "Do you want to know what I did to her?"

Aiden's knuckles turned white around the handle of the knife.

"She had such a filthy mouth," Ormo wheezed, "So I made good use of it."

Cullen and Leliana rushed forward in preparation, but Aiden moved faster than the humans. The two advisors heard the Smithy howl in agony before he dropped to the ground with the blade stuck in his groin. Aiden's gaze was glosses over and Leliana knew that look well. The Herald was no longer in control of himself.

Bull stepped in her path again, "Let him be."

Kneeling with his knee pressed against Ormo's throat, he wrapped his hand around the bloody handle and pulled free. Pity he didn't hit an artery. "The body is a curious thing. Some wounds kill you within seconds while others take hours and hours."

Ormo whimpered.

Seeing the man's own blacksmith hammer laying on a work bench within reach, Aiden exchanged it for the knife. "Lay out your hand."

"Fuck you!"

"Tsk-Tsk." Aiden leaned down harder and snatch up Ormo's right hand. "Do you want to feel what it's like to break every bone in your hand? Not such a pleasant experience, if I say so much myself."

At the first crack of bone, Leliana turned her head to keep herself from getting sick. The Herald's tactics were brutal and borderline barbaric even for her taste.

"Tell me, Ormor." Aiden carefully laid out the next finger in line and came down with the hammer.

The Smithy howled in pain.

Not the answer he wanted so Aiden went with the third finger and smashed it.

Aiden was down to Omor's thumb, "Last finger, than I work my way up and if you pass out I'll wait. I'm a patient man. You will be awake for every-." He slammed the hammer down, "bone break. Than I'm going to slice off your cock…"

Ormor's tear filled eyes went wide.

"…And stuff it down your throat. Then I'm going to let my Qunari friend take a crack at you." Aiden held the palm flat and once again struck with the hammer.

The room filled with the nasty sound of bone cracking under the force.

Screaming out, Ormo thrashed under the rogue's weight trying to pull his injured hand free.

Bull snatched up another tool from the table and offered it to Aiden.

"Pliers. Why thank you, Bull." Aiden exchanged tools. He gave them a quick test by clamping the air before gripping Ormo's pinky finger nail. He yanked and Ormo howled like a wounded animal. Aiden started on the second one, "Tell me."

Just more screaming.

Aiden dropped the second bloody finger nail on the injured man's face. "Do you think this makes you noble, Ormo? Going through this for a woman you think you love? For a woman who hates our guts?"

"You're no noble." Ormo whispered.

"Never claimed to be." Aiden kindly reminded. "Never even tried to fake it. I am who I always been and that's a dangerous, low life, druggy and a thief. In my life, only one person ever showed me an ounce of kindness and you took her away from me. I plan to get her back by any means necessary. Including skinning you alive."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Panicked, Aiden tore through the abandoned house in a desperate search for the Seeker. Maker, if that man gave him wrong information, Aiden would go back through the damn blizzard and give him real pain. "Cassandra?"

No reply to his echoing call.

Aiden rubbed a hand over his bearded face with what if's running through his head.

"Trevelyan."

Cullen's voice lead Aiden across the house to the kitchen. The Commander was using the hilt of his sword to knock the old rusted lock loose to a cellar door.

Aiden pried that door open and came face to face with a vast amount of darkness. Breathing suddenly became difficult. The passage way was barely big enough for a man to past through. She was in there. Aiden knew it without a shadow of a doubt that Cassandra was in the darkness cold, alone, and possibly hurt. The crushing fear of all those years of being locked away hit him hard.

"Torches." Cullen turned to shout at the scout somewhere in the house. "We need torches."

If she was alive, Aiden wouldn't let her spend one more moment in the darkness. Fighting the ice in his veins, he plunged into the blackness. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but soon he could see clearly and tracked around the room. His heart deflated.

The room was empty.

 _No!_ Stalking around the room, he trailed his hands along the wall in search for another door. The rogue stopped when his boot stepped on something hallow. Looking down, he found himself standing on a hatch. He dropped to his knees and yanked it open. "Cassandra."

The Seekers, hand still bound and wearing nothing but a dirty shift, laid in the bottom of a man made hole. She didn't move, not even a shiver against the cold in the air.

Reaching down, he found her ice cold. "No!" Howling like a wounded animal, Aiden hauled her out of the hatch and into his arms. He pressed his ear to her chest in search of a heartbeat. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Cassandra came to feeling incredibly warm and surrounded by a very familiar scent.

 _Trevelyan_.

Opening her heavy lids and giving them time to adapt to having light again, she found what she was looking for huddled in the corner within arm's length of her. Cassandra tried to reach for only to hiss in pain. Her arms felt like lead and _Maker_ did they ache.

As if he sensed her, Aiden came awake already turning his head to look at her. "Cassandra."

The sound of his voice warmed her, comforted her. It had kept her sane in the stillness of the darkness. Kept her calm and hopeful. Cassandra ached to touch him, to feel his warmth, but her body refused to move. "Trevelyan."

He moved, sliding his an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against his chest. He felt her hands clench at the small of his back and heard her breath hitch like she fought against tears. "You're okay." He whispered into her hair, "You're safe."

Cassandra concentrated on the rogue's warm fingers stroking the nape of her neck, on the feel of his heart pounding against her ear. On the familiar leather scent left by his armor. All reminders that this wasn't the darkness playing ticks on her. "Where is he?"

Aiden's blood boiled thinking of Ormo, "Back at Haven."

"Are we not there?"

"No." He explained about the town abandoned after the avalanche sometime during the start of the blight. Pulling away, Aiden moved his hand to cup her bruised check. His heart shuttered when she turned into his palm, her lips grazing across his skin. "I was so afraid I wouldn't get to you in time. There was a blizzard and I-I…"

"Shh." Cassandra covered his scarred hands with hers, "I knew you'd come."

"You saved me." Before he knew what he was doing, Aiden kissed the tears caught in her laches. "I figured I'd return the favor."

"I'm glad." She whispered on a laugh. The sound felt good bubbling up her throat. She never thought she would ever find a reason to again. Never though she would see the light. Feel the heat of the sun. She looked at Aiden's marred face. No one came to rescue him. No one to give him hope that the darkness would end. Not like Cassandra had him. Thinking of Aiden, his glowing blue eyes, his arrogant smirk, his laugh, his touch. Thinking about what she would do and say given the chance.

Now that chance was here and Cassandra wasn't going to waste it. "Aiden."

"Trev- Oh Cassandra!" Cullen's cheery voice broke the pair apart. Smiling, he carefully caught the Seeker in a brotherly embrace. "Thank the Maker you're alright."

Laughing, she let Cullen swing her back and forth, "I owe you a thanks for that."

"Trevelyan did most of the work." Cullen set her on her feet before looking to the man in question. "The snow storm has passed. I sent the scout a head. I think we need to check on the horses and head back before another comes."

"If my lady will be so kind to allow me to have my cloak back, I'll go check them." Aiden grinned as he gathered his armor from the corner of the room.

Cassandra realized now why she awoke surrounded by his scent. As much as she would love to give it back, she wasn't ready to see herself in the shift Ormo put on her.

"I and, but I, mean we, by that I mean." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck obviously flustered. "I switched you into one of my thermals."

Her brows shot up, "You?"

"I'll let you deal with this one, Commander." Taking his cloak, Aiden left the fumbling man to fend for himself.

"It wasn't like that." Cullen stammered, his face red as a tomato. Though, he wasn't a saint and did look. It couldn't be avoided really. "I wasn't-I mean I was looking because I had to, but not in that way. Maker help me."

"Thank you." Thought Cassandra felt a bit awkward standing in Cullen's shirt that only hit mid-thigh.

"I know you and Trevelyan- what I mean- he just wasn't in the right frame of mind after finding you."

"What do you mean?"

"That man cares for you, Cassandra. I mean truly cares for you. I thought he would go mad if he didn't find you and after what Ormo said he did… I never seen a man so enraged."

"A few cuts and bruises. I've had worse."

"He didn't touch you?"

"He tried, but no."

"He thought, well, Ormo said he did. When he came up from the cellar he looked murderous."

"Cellar?" Cassandra remembered the darkness and the confined space. Needing to see for herself, Cullen led her to the kitchen to look inside herself. It was so black she couldn't see past the first step. Aiden had an out panic attack at the prospect of spending a moment in a tent and yet his braved this black hole. For her.

"Thinking of him kept me hoping." Cassandra whispered trying to imagine her rogue's fear as he plunged into the darkness. "I knew he would come and that moment he found me, I told myself that there would be no more holding back. Aiden Trevelyan may be a lot of things, but he is the man that holds my heart."

Cullen smiled, "You two should talk upon returning to Haven. Looks like we are ready to go."

Aiden was working on the buckle of his chest plate when he felt Cassandra's arms loop around him from behind. He couldn't help but flinch though he tried to mask it by looking back at her.

She pressed her cheek into his shoulder. "Thank you." There was so much that needed to be said, but for it would do.

Aiden shifted in her arms and placed a tender kiss to the crown of her head. It felt so natural to be so intimate with her despite his aversion for personal space and being touched. He brushed his fingers over the small cut along her cheek bone. "I'll always come for, Seeker. I'm sorry that I was too late."

"You weren't." Cassandra softly correct noticing that Cullen was trying to direct his attention on anything other than them and failing miserable at it. "He didn't-didn't touch me. Not like that."

His face softened and he opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to stop himself and release her. "We should get you back before Leliana sends out the entire Inquisition."

"Sounds good."

Climbing onto the horse, Aiden reached down to help Cassandra up and settle in front of him. He tugged his cloak to wrap around both of them causing Cassandra to wiggle until her back was flush with his torso. "You okay?"

She tightened the cloak to make sure no cold made its way through. "Yes."

"Lead the way, Cullen."

The Commander tossed them a smile and lightly kicked his horse into a well-paced trot.

Cassandra must have dozed off because she woke with Haven coming into view and her head resting against the Herald's shoulder. He had one hand on the reins and the other resting against her stomach to keep her in place while she slept. She felt so warm and solid wrapped up in his arms. Smiling, Cassandra ran her fingers on the back of his marked hand, "How long have we been traveling."

"An hour or so." She straightened in the saddle and Aiden hissed as it brought the perfect curve or her backside straight into his groin. There was no way to hide the effects of having her so close. "I'm sorry."

Cassandra gave him a small smile, "Guess the cold thing is a myth." She tried to add humor to ease his embarrassment. It was actually nice to know that he desired her so.

His dropped his head to whisper into her ear, "Feeling you against me like this is a dream come true, Seeker."

She shuttered as his fingers began to draw circles along her stomach. "Aiden-."

"They found her!"

Interrupted once again, Cassandra turned to see a small welcoming party waiting for her outside the gates. Aiden shifted the cloak and unclasped it around his neck to wrap it around her so no one say her state of dress. "What a gentlemanly thing to do, Trevelyan."

"If you knew what was in my head right now, Cassandra you wouldn't say that." Aiden softly confessed though he hated himself for feeling so aroused by her after the ordeal she went through.

Bull was waiting to help Cassandra down from the horse and laughed as he hugged her tight. "Good to see you too, Bull, but you are crushing me."

The Qunari set her bare feet down on the dirt path and not the snow. "I'm glad you're all right."

"I think that goes for all of us." Dorian broken gesturing to his left, "Even the dwarf."

Varric's never showed it, though it was in his voice, "Someone has to keep us misfits in line."

Aiden dismounted, "We need to get you to a healer."

"I'm fine." She assuaged, "I would really just like to wash up."

"I will get a bath ready for you." Josephine announced in a way that left Cassandra with no room to argue.

And Cassandra wasn't going to lie, the idea of a bath sounded very appealing. Maybe she could talk Dorian or even Solas to heat it for her. But before she left, Cassandra needed to know one thing. "Where is he?"

"In the cells." Leliana informed her gaze flickering to the Herald for a moment. "We will have to see to his punishment after we take care of the breach."

Bull made a noise, "I think the Herald had the right form in punishment for the bastard."

Cassandra made note to ask about what that meant later, for now she focused on what Leliana had said. "Have we found a way to use the mages to close the breach?"

Cullen slid off his horse, "Leliana maybe this can wait until Cassandra has had the chance to rest."

"No, Cullen. I want to know what you've found."

Since Aiden knew there was no convincing the Seeker to so anything else, he handed the reins of his horse over to a stable hand. "At least let's move inside before you freeze your ass off."

Dorian smiled, "It would be a loss of such a fine one too."


	10. Closing the Breach- Haven

The warmth of the cabin filled Cassandra the moment she stepped inside. Seeing everything the same, the familiarization, gave her a great sense of comfort. Made her feel safe. Once she cleaned herself and donned on her armor, she would feel human again. Feel confident. Feel in control. Ormo wouldn't have any linger effect on her. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

A light knock on the open door pulled Cassandra from her moment of solace. She turned and smiled, "You come to reclaim your cloak?"

"At some point." Aiden wouldn't be able to keep his eyes from wondering once she took it off. He already felt ashamed for what he said at the gate. The woman had been through a terrify ordeal with a mad man who lusted after her. Cassandra didn't need him to crowd her.

"Something troubling you, Trevelyan."

Face burning, Aiden rubbed the back of his neck, "I wanted to apologize."

"For?"

"At the gate." He stammered, "What I said…"

The smile faded, "Oh. I guess after certain events a man might view me differently."

"Maker Cassandra." In three giant steps, Aiden was across the room, cradling her bruised face in his hands.

Cassandra sucked in a sharp breath, "Aiden."

Everything inside him screamed to plunder her mouth. To claim her. To show her that nothing has changed. "I want you just the same if not more than before." His confession had her eyes darkening, "You've been through a lot these last few days. I shouldn't have…"

She clasped her hands over his scarred wrist, her thumbs stroking across his thudding pulse. "I'm not saying that this hasn't rattled me, it would have been worse if he had touched me."

"He told me that he did and I nearly killed him. I did whatever it took to find you, I wouldn't apologize for that."

"I'm not asking you too." She turned to place a kiss in the center of his palms. Cassandra long accepted that there was something dangerous, primal about Aiden Trevelyan, but cared for him regardless. "I would have done no different."

He drew her close enough to feel her breath fanning across his lips, "I was too afraid that I wouldn't get to you."

"You did," She softly assured, "I'm here. I'm safe."

"Cassandra-oh!" Josephine froze in the doorway, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Aiden held steady for a moment, contemplating to ignore the ambassador and ravish the Seeker like he ached for. Instead, he let out a small growl drawing a smile from Cassandra. "Later."

She nuzzled his nose, "Look forward to it."

"I'll see you in the war room." Reluctantly, Aiden pulled himself away and left the two women alone.

"I'm glad to see you safe, Cassandra." Her gaze shifted to Aiden's retreating form. Josephine's lips twitching as she looked back at the warrior. "I have Vivienne coming to warm up the water I have coming for your bath and tend to any wounds you may have suffered."

Cassandra heard something in the Ambassador's voice, but couldn't place it and was far too tired to put too much thought into it. She wanted a bath desperately, "Thank you Josie."

Scrubbed clean. Cassandra fastened Aiden's cloak around her shoulders on her way out of the dwelling and was promptly knocked flat on her ass. Laughing, she dodged Merthin's wet tongue, "Easy boy. I'm still a bit sore."

Barking, the hound happily circled around the Seeker before nuzzling her cheek. He let out a long whine.

"I'm alright." She rubbed behind his ears, leaning into Merthin's thick neck. He pressed himself as tight as he could against her. "Did you take care of our Trevelyan?"

Merthin barked.

"Our Trevelyan?"

Blushing, Cassandra tilted her head back to find a freshly cleaned Aiden smiling down at her. _Maker!_ What the smile could do to her. "How do you feel?"

"A bit of a headache." He held out a hand to help her to her feet, his body shifting closer on its own accord. Not wanting to be left out, Merthin wedged himself between the two humans. "He was very worried about you, Seeker."

"I think poor Merthin has had a very stressful couple of weeks."

Aiden stroked the hound's head, "After we close the breach, we will have to make it up to him."

Merthin quipped in agreement.

Cassandra glanced up at the tear in the gray sky trying to imagine what it would look like with it healed. She longed to see the blue skies again. "It seems like we are on the brink now. Let's go see what Leliana and the mages have figured out."

"Maybe by tonight you'll be rid of me." The mark prickled in warning.

The thought of losing him to the breach stopped her heart. Months ago she knew nothing of Aiden, though now she knew very little, and now it seemed like her life without him was unacceptable. "You think I'll let you go that easily?"

"That a challenge, Seeker?" He asked his lips twitching upwards.

"I do like a challenge." She smirked starting towards the Chantry, "Coming, Trevelyan?"

"Right behind you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The town celebrates and you're here up here all by yourself." Cassandra joined the Herald and looked down to see him capturing the celebration on paper.

He glanced up, "Lousy company and even lousier dancer. Plus, I've got Merthin." _And now you._

The hound barked, happy to be lying next to Aiden.

"That's because you've never tried."

"Are you offering to teach me, Seeker?"

"Maker, no." She laughed, "I can't dance. That might have to be left up to more knowledgeable people like Leliana or Josephine."

Standing, Aiden rebound his journal and slipped it into his belt. The sky looked almost eerie without the green tint shimmering through the gray clouds. "So, it's done."

Cassandra looked up to all that remained of the breach. "Solas confirms the havens are scarred, but calm. The breach is sealed."

Aiden looked up himself. It was hard for him to imagine that a few months had passed since he fell out of the fade with the world tearing itself apart. Now that it seemed calm, Aiden didn't know how to deal with it. For the first time in his life, he didn't have the demons constantly screaming in his head and he was bone sober.

"We have reports of lingering rifts and many questions remain. But this was a victory." She met his glowing gaze, the corner of her mouth tilted upwards. "Word of your grand heroism has spread."

Laughing, he shifted closer, "You know how many people were involved in this. Luck put me at the center of it."

"Perhaps. I'm not sure if we need more or less of it."

"I can stand for a little more of once Rodrick drags me off to Val Royeaux."

Cassandra's face hardened, "He comes for you and he'll have a fight on his hands. You have proved it through and through that you had nothing to do with this." She reached out to stroke her fingers over the glowing veins on the back of the rogue's marked hand. Her breath hitched the moment Aiden linked his fingers through hers. "You're a free man, Trevelyan. Nothing or nobody bind you here. The breach is closed, you're free to go where ever your feet take you."

"I don't know." He lifted her hand to brush his lips over her bandaged wrist. Marks left by the Smithy's restraints. With things calm, they had time to finally talk since returning to Skyhold. "There are a few things I like here."

"Like Merthin?"

Wagging his tail, the hound looked up.

Cassandra couldn't breathe. His glowing eyes were filled with a feral look as he gazed down at her. No more masking or beating around the bush. The breach was closed, so nothing held the fire that raged between them back. "Aiden I want..." She could feel his breath on her lips.

Merthin let out a deep howl moments before the town bells rang jerking the pair apart.

"What now?" Aiden growled as yet another moment with the Seeker was interrupted. At this rate, it felt like the Maker was tangling temptation in front of him and yanking away to watch him writhe in agony.

Cassandra's looked towards the front gate, "Someone is attacking."

"Of course they are." Aiden muttered picking up his bow. Why would nothing be simple for them? Sighing, he took off after Merthin and Cassandra.

00o0o0o0o00o0

Aiden stumbled into the chantry, Merthin close to his side before the guards closed the heavy wooden door. The world turned to shit…Again. Closing the breach hadn't been enough. No, the all-knowing Maker decided to throw a dragon at him. _Literally._

"Trevelyan." Cullen raced down the main hall of the Chantry doing his best to dodge the scared citizens. "Our position is not good. That dragon stole back anytime you might have earned us."

"Archdemon." The blonde headed boy looked up from the injured Rodrick. "I was in the fade, but it looked like that."

"Whatever that thing is doesn't matter. It's going to kill everyone in Haven." Cullen growled.

Cole shook his head, "The Elder One doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald."

Dread filled Aiden, "Me? Why in the void does he want me?"

"I don't know. He's too loud." Cole complained, "It hurts to hear him."

"Hurts to hear…" Cullen started ready to dismiss the boy.

Only Cole didn't let him, "It wants to kill you. No one else matters. But he'll crush him. Kill him. I don't like him."

Cassandra's heart started hammering in her ears drowning out everything. She watched him. The Herald. _Her Trevelyan_. The man who claimed not to be noble, but was planning another heroic act. She could see it in his marred face. He already made up his mind. His life for those in Haven.

 _Maker no!_ The cry caught in her throat. Duty kept it down. She couldn't tell him not to do it. So, she bit her tongue while Rodrick spoke of Andraste and some path leading to safety. She swallowed the sobs as Cole and the Chancellor started to lead everyone towards the war room.

Cullen turned to bark an order to his men and took a moment to touch a hand to Cassandra's shoulder before bidding the Herald luck.

Aiden held the Seeker's gaze, "Go with them, Lass."

"You're mad if you think I'm going to let you do this alone."

"Cassandra-."

"No." Throwing duty out the window, she shook her head refusing to let him finish. "You closed the breach. You've done more than what was asked of you. You don't have-."

"And risk all of those people's lives?" He pulled her close and spoke so low she nearly missed it over the chaos. "Yours?"

"Ye,t you are asking me to let you risk yours." Cassandra couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough to let him go.

"My life is expendable. The Inquisition needs you to lead. To help them survive and rebuild."

Before Cassandra could argue, his hands were holding her face and his mouth on hers. Hot. Hungry. Ravishing. And too soon it was over.

"Thank you." He whispered stroking his thumb over her jaw. "Merthin stay with her. Protect her."

And then he was gone.

 _Maker protect him._ Cassandra silently prayed stroking Merthin's head in comfort. "Come on, boy." Encouraging him along, she turned to help Cullen clear the Chantry.


	11. Freezing- Frostback Mountains

Groaning, Aiden crawled his way out of the icy cavern and face planted in a large blanket of snow. Debris from Haven was scattered all around. Some buried, others burning casting a nice blanket of warmth. Aiden didn't want to move. It was too damn cold anyways. And why should he get up? Haven was safe and so was Cassandra.

Thinking of the Seeker had the Herald stirring on a moan of pain. He recalled her face in their last moments together. So many emotions wanting to be expressed. Those same emotions on her face in the cabin before Cullen interrupted them. And the same during their moment outside the Chantry.

He could still feel the heat of her lips so close to his. The texture of her glove against his cheek.

Aiden pushed to his knees looking around to attempt to get some sort of bearing. All he could see was just white everywhere. The only sound he heard was the howling wind. But he had to try. Needed to move or freeze to death.

Gritting his teeth through the pain, Aiden made it to his feet and picked a direction.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassandra instructed the last of the refuges to break out what supplies they had and add them to the collective. Merthin stuck to her side obeying Aiden's last command. They needed to set up shelters and get fires started or Aiden's distraction would be for nothing. There wasn't much, but if they could just get through the night. Then they could come up with a plan on what to do. Haven was lost. The avalanche came down hard enough to shake the ground all the way up to their position in the deep mountains.

Now that things where settled, Cassandra was left with nothing to do but pace with Merthin shadowing her. She left the decision on what to do next to Cullen and Leliana whom seemed to think that it was jumping down each other's throat. She didn't have it in her to take charge. Haven was gone, the Inquisition in shambles, and the Herald dead. She cursed his new found nobleness and the Maker while she was at it. Cassandra felt foolish to think that maybe the Maker's path included happiness with Aiden. They lived in a dangerous time where nothing was certain but the danger and risk of death.

"My lady, you're bleeding."

Cassandra turned to face the nameless refugee. "What?"

The man pointed to the corner of his own forehead, "You're hurt."

"Oh?" Curious, she touched her skin and hissed. The cold seemed to have numbed it, including her hands and feet. Cassandra rubbed her gloved hands together realizing now that she needed to find some more layers before she froze to feath.

Whining, Merthin rubbed against her legs.

"He's hurt."

Cassandra jolted at the sudden appearance of the blonde headed boy that came to warn them about the attacking Templars… or tried to. "Who?"

"He's so cold. How can a someone be so cold?" Cole looked off in the direction they had traveled from. "Snow thick. Wind loud. Lost, but he won't stop searching."

"Cole, what are you talking about?" Cassandra didn't have time to deal with the boy's ramblings.

"He won't stop until there is not breath in his body. He knows the Inquisition needs him." Cole tilted his head, "It's his home. His family. He needs them." Her light colored eyes turned to meet her dark ones, "He needs you."

The Seeker seized Cole by the arm, "You can hear Trevelyan?"

Merthin perked at the sound of the Herald's name.

A smile appeared on his face, "He likes it when you call him that."

"Where is he?"

The smile disappeared, "It's hard to tell. The wind is loud. His pain."

"Cullen!" Whirling around, she forced her way into the argument to silence it. "Trevelyan is alive."

Cullen frowned, a certain sadness in his golden eyes, "That's impossible, Cassandra. Nothing could have survived that."

"He..." Cassandra gestured to the young strange young boy. For all she knew, Cole could be a demon that slipped out of the fade with the intention to destroy them. It didn't matter. If he thought Trevelyan was alive then by the Maker she was going to take that hope and run with it. "Says he can hear him. That he's hurt."

Cullen looked to Cole, "Do you know where he is?"

"It's hard to tell." He pointed off in the distance, "There."

It seemed like that Cole's word was good enough for the Commander as well as he began to strap on his sword. "We will ready a small search party and split up."

"We need to find him." And not just for herself. "He is the heart of this Inquisition even if he thinks otherwise."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The wind and snow became so thick that Aiden's progress slowed to a near standstill. Holding up his marked hand, he used it to both block what little ice he could and to use as a light. The mark seem to be unstable since his battle with Corypheus. A part of him felt devastated that the 'Anchor' was a permanent. That meant that it would continue to grow with each use unless Corypheus's interference stunted it. Aiden had a feeling that he wasn't that lucky.

 _Maker it's so cold._

Aiden tried to close his jacket tighter around him. A useless gesture as it too was frozen stiff from the snow storm raging around him. Cursing, he picked up his heavy foot, stepped forward, and the snow swallowed he leg up to his knee.

 _Not good._

A wolf's howl caught in the wind. Aiden jolted around searching the darkness for one. Freezing in the snow wasn't good enough? The Maker had to throw in damn wolves into the mix?

 _Might as well_.

Aiden couldn't seem to push himself any further. He dimly wondered if getting eaten would be faster than freezing to death. Definitely would be more painful, but that was something Aiden was used to.

His mark sparked almost as if reminding him why he needed to push forward. He held it to his chest until the pain subsided. Corypheus wasn't defeated. Aiden could feel it. Giving up meant that it left the Inquisition without a way to stop him. Left the rifts to remain open and cause terror all over Thedas. For once in his life people needed him. People looked at him for leadership and guidance. For the first time in his life, he mattered. He had a purpose.

Aiden let that knowledge fill him with a renewed purpose and put one foot in front of the other.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"There he is!"

Barking, Merthin darted across the snow in the direction Cullen pointed in.

"Thank the Maker!" Cassandra trudged through the thick snow to the figure kneeling not far from them. Aiden's glowing blue eyes lifted and her heart surged. "Trevelyan."

The Herald wavered holding his hand over the gushing wound to his forearm. _Alive._ Cassandra was alive. He fell back onto his heels letting all his fears be swept away by the wind. That meant all would be okay. He could finally sleep.

"Sweet Andraste." Cassandra dropped in front of the bone pale Rogue, watching his blood stain the snow.

Aiden gave her a sheepish smile, "Lost my bow."

Brushing her hand across his bearded cheek, she let out a small laugh. "Of course you did." Cassandra shook him when his eyes started to close, "Stay with me, Trevelyan."

"Believe me, that's my fondest wish, Seeker." The words barely left his mouth before he slumped forward unconscious.

Cassandra caught him around the waist, his dead weight nearly taking her down. "Merthin, no!" She carefully grasped Aiden by his uninjured arm and slung the man over her shoulder. "Come on, boy."

Whispers started to break out the moment the first guard spotted Cassandra carrying the Herald. People left the comfort of the heat of their tents and blazers to see the man for themselves.

"Move!" Cassandra's growl fell on deaf ears. If she could, Cassandra would start hacking her way through. Aiden needed to get warm and to a healer and quickly.

The Seeker was ready to start slashing her pay through when Bull's booming voice cut through the roar of voices. "Make a path!"

"We need somewhere warm." Cullen stated as the sea of people parted.

The Quanri took the limp man from Cassandra and made his way to the far side of the camp. He had to bend and twist his horns to be able to enter the tent so Aiden on the empty cot.

"Wait!" Cassandra rushed in after to find the inside him, but still dark enough to cause even her a twinge of panic. "Lights. We need as many candles you can find. And furs."

Cullen ducked under the flap of the tent and started working on removing Aiden of his soaking wet boots.

"And Solas." Cassandra added.

Nodding, Bull slipped out of the tent.

Cassandra started on the straps of the rogue's chest piece. The leather was frozen stiff. _Maker_ even ice had formed in his beard. The fact he was past the point of shivering concerned her greatly. A sure sign that the coldness had long set in. "We need to get him out of everything."

"And stop the bleeding." Cullen tore from the liner of his cloak to use as a bandage.

"Where is that bloody elf?' Cassandra growled working on the next piece of armor. The quicker she stripped, the quicker they could work on warming the Herald. Piece after piece hit the tent floor as Cassandra undressed Aiden almost mindlessly. If she was thinking beyond her task she would be blushing like a chantry sister as she used her boot knife to cut of his leather jerkins.

"Where is Solas?" Cullen demanded looking up from the Herald's wound to see Dorian instead.

Not fazed by the Commander's gruffly tone, Dorian pushed him out to take over. Touching Aiden's pale skin felt like touching a block of ice. "How long has he been unconscious?"

"A few minutes." After riding him of the last piece of clothing, her brain finally registered Aiden was now stark naked. _Andraste Mercy_! The word almost slipped out of her mouth, but thankfully her brain helped keep it silent. Fumbling for a fur in the corner, Cassandra covered him but couldn't stop her eyes from lingering.

Dorian made a noise of acknowledgement gently unwrapping the hastily applied bandage. "Cassandra have someone move the blazers outside the tent closer to the Herald to get some warmth in here."

The mage missed the apprehension on Cassandra's face about leaving the injured man. Cullen didn't. "Tell me what else you need, Dorian."

Close to an hour later, the Seeker sat at the Herald's bedside bathing his brow with a damp cloth. The wound on his arm seemed to be the least of Aiden's problem. His skin felt like fire yet he shivered as if ice ran through his veins. The two blazer they had going on the outside of the tent and the furs wasn't enough to warm him.

"No."

Cassandra's gaze shot to the Herald's face.

"No." His face was twisted in pain. "Not her. Not…"

Cassandra dipped the cloth back in the water wondering what dream gripped him.

"Not her." Aiden muttered his teeth clanking together. "Please not… Cass… Cassandra."

She brushed her fingers over his bearded cheek, "Aiden?" She whispered trying to coax him out of the fade. "I'm right here."

Cullen poked his head into the tent, "Cassandra?"

"What?"

"Come out here for a moment." Cullen softly instructed.

Reluctantly, Cassandra left the feverish man and stepped out into the chilly mountain air. Leliana and Josephine stood next to Dorian, all looking grim. "What is it?"

Dorian dragged a hand through his hair, "My magic can only help the Herald so much. Right now his body is below normal temperature and nothing I can do can raise it."

"Shall we move him out by the fire?" Josephine asked.

"It won't work fast enough. If his body temperature doesn't get up soon, I fear out Herald won't make it through the night."

The answered was unacceptable for Cassandra, "There must be more we can do."

"Well umm." Cullen stuttered rubbing the back of his neck. "During my Templar training we learned survival skills and well…"

"Spit it out Cullen!" Leliana pressed.

"The quickest way to generate body heat is skin to skin contact." Cullen's gaze shifted to Cassandra along with all the others. "Someone needs to get under the covers to help generate the body heat he needs."

Cassandra waited a moment before speaking up. She would do it. In fact, she found she'd go dance naked in the snow under the moon light if it gave Aiden a fighting chance. "Try to find the herbs we need to help bring his fever down."

Once inside, the voices of her companions faded in order to give them or her rather, privacy. The tent was dim, the only light source coming from the blazers on the other side of the canvas. She would have to make sure that they found something to light the room for Aiden's comfort once he woke up.

 _If he woke up._

Shaking her head of the thought, Cassandra started working on the clasp of her armor. After the day fighting and trucking through knee deep snow, the lack of weight felt nice. She kept her breast bindings and small cloth on. She doubted Cullen's Templar training called for her to be completely clothes free.

Cassandra eased back the edge of the furs and slid next to Aiden on the narrow cot. She did her best to position herself so she was flush against his feverish skin and wrapped her arms around him. He'd filled out quite a bit more than she realized since that first day in the cell. The clothes and armor barely fit his slinger frame then. The constant traveling, training, and fighting helped develop sharp curves of muscle.

She pressed her face against his throat, "You better stay with me, you bastard. I swear I'll drag you back from the fade by your hair."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassandra awoke to a very warm hand moving over the swell of her hips to her backside. She gasped when Aiden pulled her flush with the front of his body. Somehow during their slumber they had turned on their side facing one another.

"So soft." Aiden dipped his head to skim his lips over her bare shoulder. "My fierce warrior with skin soft as silk."

"Aiden." She tried not to moan as his lips trailed across her collar bone. They were still chilled while his skin burned.

"Your warmth filled me, out in the snow." He continued on, her voice not registering. "Kept me going."

Her hands gripped his shoulder in an attempt to push him away and failed miserably. So many nights she laid awake wondering what his calloused hands would feel like exploring her body. Now that one was trialing across the inside of her thigh, Cassandra found it difficult to breathe. Though his body was still starved of heat, a fever raged war making him feel like fire. The air inside of the tent was frigid as the blazers most likely ran out of fuel.

Aiden nuzzled the spot behind her ear before dragging his teeth down the column of her throat. "I kept thinking about the last night in the cell. I wanted you more than I wanted to breathe. I've never wanted anyone before."

"Maker." Her fingers dug into the Herald's shoulders. She ached for Aiden to touch her, to take her and make her his. But he wasn't in the right frame of mind. Aiden was feverish and delirious. By the light, he still knew what he was doing.

"I wanted to be clean. I didn't want to taint you." His lips danced over the swell of her breasts, "You've be haunting me, Seeker."

He was fully pressed against her now and Cassandra could fell the head of his arousal pressing into the straps of her small cloth. One of her hands started drifting on its own accord. "You need rest, Trevelyan. You're still very weak." He thrust against her and she changed her mind on a low moan. "Weakish."

Nothing she said seemed to register. Aiden eased two fingers under the small cloth and slid into her folds. "So fucking warm." He slipped out and plunged back in. "I'm so cold, Cass. I need your warmth. I need you."

Cassandra bit her lip to keep the moan from escaping. She felt herself dripping wet as his fingers continued to explore. This shouldn't be happening. Not when he was delirious and unaware of what's truly going on around him. "Aiden." Writhing against him, Cassandra found her release building. His calloused fingers worked her, hitting all the right places like an expert lover while his mouth tormented her beast through the bindings. Cassandra felt like she was burning from the inside out. The tent turned into a raging inferno as their bodies moved against one another. "Mother of Andraste."

"I can feel it. You're so close." He breathed against her neck working her faster. "Come for me, Cassandra."

Even if she wanted to, there was no stopping her release as it tore through her like a bolt of lightning. He never let up his assault. Not even when she thrashed against him as the pleasure gripped her. "Fuck." She nearly screamed it, but somewhere in her brain remembered they were in the middle of camp. "Aiden."

He sucked the pulse at her neck riding out the crest in hopes to start the next wave.

And he did. Cassandra barely got her breath back when he sent her flying again. "I can't…" Shuttering, she went blind and deaf. It should be possible for a person to feel so much pleasure.

"So beautiful."

She wanted more, ached for it, but summoned all her will power to stop herself from begging for it. She needed- No he needed- them both fully aware when they finally gave into the fire between them. It seemed that Aiden must have some recognition as he didn't press any further, though it was clear by his harden arousal that he longed to be with her just as much. Her eyes tracked his hand, another string of arousal shot through her as he wrapped it around his swollen shaft. No matter how she longed to touch him, longed to bring him the same pleasure he had to her, Cassandra didn't. She wouldn't touch him without his consent.

Sweat dripped from his brow, the veins in his neck bulging in his efforts to find his release. Cassandra felt his coarse fingers tangle in the short strands of her hair, painfully tugging her close. Sensing what he needed, she fisted her hand in his long locks and twisted. A few hard strokes later, he let out a deep groan before spilling his seed in his hand. The pleasure that crossed his face left her breathless. She'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

Aiden dropped his head to the crock of her sweaty neck, "Cassandra. My Seeker."

Smiling, she stroked his damp hair, "My Trevelyan." His lips no longer felt cool against her skin. In fact, they felt like they were on fire trailing along her throat. Hopefully by morning Aiden would sweat the fever out. "Rest now."

His arm tightened around her shoulder, "Don't leave me."

"I'm not." She soothed shifting rather awkwardly to retrieve the cloth from the bowl of water left on the ground. Careful not to touch him more than she had too, Cassandra cleaned him up. "Lay your head down, Trevelyan."

An unguarded, genuine smile crossed his flushed face before his breath evened out and Aiden dropped back into the fade.

Once she was sure that no nightmares plagued him, Cassandra carefully slipped from his embrace to dress. Looking at him with color in his cheeks again gave her great comfort. She hadn't lost him. She had been so sure when the avalanche started that nothing would ever walk out of it

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiden woke surrounded by Cassandra's scent. Groaning, he swept his gaze around the tent finding himself stark naked beneath a layer of fur and Varric sitting at the opening of the tent. "Fuck." He muttered trying to move only to find pain. "What happened?"

"You dropped an entire mountain on your head, Charming." Varric closed his book, "You've been out for nearly a day now."

"Where are we?"

"Safe. Thanks to you."

Aiden grunted, "Everyone get out?"

"Enough did."

The answer didn't sit well with the Herald.

"Cassandra will be overjoyed seeing you awake. We only just managed to pry her from your bedside." The mentioning of the Seeker's name had the desired effect Varric was going for and the human's face softened away from the guilt. Varric nudged the clothes near the cot, "Dress and join us when you're up to it. Oh, you need to thank Solas?"

Aiden arched a brow, "Come again?"

"If it wasn't for the elf, Cassandra and Merthin would have stayed behind. Dress." Varric repeated leaving Aiden to his thoughts.

After forcing his body to move so he could dress in the few layers left for him, Aiden stepped out of the tent and found it on the outskirts of the camp that had been set up. The air was crisp and bone cold leaving the Rogue wishing for the warmth of the tent again.

Barking, Merthin circled and pranced around the Herald relentlessly.

Still weak, Aiden more collapsed then knelt to the snow so he could greet the hound and have his face licked to death. "Hey boy." Aiden found his arms full of Mabari as Merthin curled into his lap. "I'm glad to see you too."

Merthin whined, nuzzling his face into the man's shoulder.

"He's not the only one happy to see you."

The rogue's head snapped up to find Cassandra rounding the back corner of the tent. "Cassandra."

She watched relief cross his scarred face a moment before his shot to his feet towards her. Cassandra stepped forward to meet him, the impact of the embrace hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She fisted her hands in the back of his tunic anchoring herself as they swayed. "Aiden." Her Herald. Her Trevelyan was safe in her arms and holding onto her for dear life.

Cupping the nape of her beck, Aiden pressed her face into her hair. He could smell the traces of lavender through the scents left by battle. It both calmed and reassured him that she was safe.

Merthin tried to nudge his way into the air tight embrace.

On a teary laugh, Cassandra eased back and skimmed her fingers over the corner of his chapped lips, "You stupid noble bastard."

The hound quipped as if in agreement.

"It was the only way, Lass. The only way to keep everyone safe." He nuzzled her cheek, "I didn't get you back just to lose you."

"Then you went and threw yourself at a bloody dragon."

"Only way to keep you safe."

His lips skimmed over her cold cheek, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. The memories of his calloused hands and his mouth caressing her skin flooded her, leaving her aching.

He aligned their mouths leaving only a breath between them, "I won't apologize."

"I'd be worried if you did." She tangled her fingers in his lose hair, "Aiden, I want to tell you…"

Almost as if he had a six sense about it, Cullen called her name interrupting her before she could get any further in her declaration.

Aiden brushed a kiss across her brow, "I'm not going anywhere, Seeker. Go."

"You better not." Reluctantly, Cassandra slid out of his arms, "You are supposed to be resting. If Josephine sees you on your feet she'll bitch at you for hours and make you feel like you should have stayed out in the snow." She stoked a hand over Merthin's head, "Make sure he lies down."

Nodding, Merthin nipped the rogue's trousers and pulled him in the opposite direction of Cassandra.

"Alright." Begrudgingly, Aiden found an empty cot closest to a blazer. Ever so faithful, Merthin curled on the ground by his feet and Aiden soon found his eyes growing heavy.

For what felt like the tenth time, Aiden awoke to his advisors going another round with each other. It seemed that Cassandra and Cullen were at complete disagreement on what their next move should be. Both of their arguments were vialed. The people of Haven didn't sign up for battle and asking them through the mountains, to follow and be the back bone of the Inquisition would be too much. On the other hand, if they lost their support and structure, all their work would be lost. The Inquisition would fall apart.

Groaning, Aiden propped himself up on his elbows surprised to find Mother Gisele at his feet petting Merthin. The hound seemed upset about all the arguing.

She looked up at him, "You need to rest, Herald."

He hated that no matter how many times he asked, the mother refused to call him anything besides 'your worship' and 'Herald.' "They've been at it for hours."

"They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow and with time to doubt we turn to blame." Her gaze shifted to the arguing advisors. "In fighting may threaten us as much as this Corypheus."

"Do we know where he or his army of red Templars are?"

"We can't even be sure where we are. We just took to the mountains for cover, which is why we do not know where he is. Or that, he believes you are dead."

Aiden felt like he was. Everything ached, new and old injuries alike. So soon after purging himself of his habit, he was hesitant to take even a healing potion. "Well, yelling isn't going to help. It's only going to cause more unrest amongst tired people."

"Another heated voice won't help." Mother Gisele showered her wisdom in the truth of the statement. "Our leaders struggle because of what we endured. We saw our defender, a man willing to give his life, and fall. Now we have seen him return. It seems now that our trails are ordained. It's hard to accept, no? What we have been called to endure. What perhaps we must come to believe?"

"Aye." He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the cot, petting Merthin when he left the mother to lay his head on his lap. Didn't they see that he didn't fall and come back to life? People needed to see he wasn't ordained by Andraste or the Maker. Simple luck was why he got this far. That and the combat and leadership of his companions. "I didn't die. I got blasted into a well and was just lucky I didn't break my neck. There is nothing special about me past the mark on my hand."

"Of course." The mother agreed, "But the people know what they saw or perhaps what they needed to see. Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?"

Dragging a hand through his hair, Aiden struggled to keep his voice calm. "It doesn't matter what I believe because faith isn't going to change that Corypheus is a real physical threat. We can't defeat him with faith and hope." Nothing could be done with those two things. Aiden knew that one personally. Sighing, he pushed to his feet stumbling until he caught himself on the wooden tent post.

Merthin rubbed against the rogue's leg.

"I'm alright boy." But his advisors weren't. By now the arguing had stop and the four separated. Cullen stood refusing to look at anything but the snow. Josephine sat by herself while the Spymaster sat in the snow with her legs pulled to her chest. Cassandra, his mighty Seeker, looked down at the map on the table desperate to find answers. She glanced up at him and he gave her a halfhearted smile, wishing he had it in him to chase away the worry in her eyes.

Mother Gisele lifted her voice in song, raising in the silent air and echoing throughout the camp. Aiden tracked the woman as she moved and one by one people joined in song. Soon everyone, even Cullen, sang along and turned towards him. He fought the urge to turn away and find a hiding spot. Instead, he gripped Merthin's collar for support. They were placing their hope and faith in him. The knowledge made Aiden feel queasy. They were wrong. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be their leader. Couldn't be their savior. He barely knew how to fight. Until two weeks ago, he couldn't go a day without drinking a damn potion so he could function. He was tainted by his past. He was a slave, an elf-blood.

Aiden caught Cassandra's gaze again. The worry was still there, but pride shined on her face. She was proud of him. Emotions clogged his throat. Didn't she know that the small ray of light inside him was her doing? He never wanted to do good or aspire to be something than a bitter and broken man. Until her.

The singing stopped and Mother Gisele looked at him. "An army needs more than an enemy to fight. It needs a cause."

"Herald."

Merthin whirled around and dropped into a low defensive position.

Aiden turned and though his skin crawled, told the hound to stand down. "I hear I have you to thank for dragging Cassandra out of the chantry."

Solas glanced at Merthin, "Both were very reluctant to leave you."

"Thank you." Aiden worked the words out of his throat, "I don't know what I would do if I lost… Did you need something?"

"A moment of your time."

The Herald hesitated before forcing himself to follow the elf, "What is it?"

Solas let them to a clear away from the camp. "The orb that Corypheus carried, the power used against you, is elven."

"Could have figured that on myself, thanks."

Solas stopped the rogue from going too far, "Corypheus used the orb to open the breach, unlocking it must have caused the explosion at the Conclave."

Aiden didn't realize the weight he carried thinking the explosion was his fault until he felt the pressure ease ever so slightly off his shoulders. "You're certain?"

"I've seen this magic in the fade, old memories of older magic. He might think it Tevinter, but he built his magic on the bones of my people." Solas paused for a moment to let the anger seep from his voice. "I know you don't care much for my kind, but regardless of your feelings, Corypheus is using my people's magic and it threatens this alliance."

"And what shall we do so we don't end up like the elves? Because right now, I'm open for suggestions, even from you, on what to do. Those people." Aiden pointed back to camp, "Think I can guide them. They think I have the answers, but I don't."

"By attacking the Inquisition Corypheus has changed it. Changed you." Solas's gaze flickered to the Herald's marked hand. "Scout to the North. Be their guide."

"Why the north?"

"There is a place that awaits a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build. Grow. It's called Skyhold."

"Are you certain this place exists?"

"I have not laid eyes upon it myself. Only heard the whispers."

"Let me get this straight." Aiden rubbed a hand over his beard, "You want me to ask these people that lost everything to follow me through the mountains to a place that may not exist?"

"They haven't lost everything, Herald." Solas started to leave the human to his thoughts, "They still have hope and faith. I think Mother Gisele has proven those are two powerful things."

Alone, Aiden looked to the mountains. Morning was coming. A new day and Solas just offered them a new beginning. A place to heal. He turned back to the camp. The morale from tonight's moment wouldn't last long if they didn't move soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The camp set out at first light. They left in stages as some needed more time than others and to minimize detection if needed from the enemy. The pace was still too slow for Aiden's liking. He and is inner circled scouted a head. The terrain difficult and the weather miserable. His healing body didn't like either. By nightfall, clouds rolled in from the mountain tops, dropping the temperature even more.

"We will need to set up camp." Cullen announced and no one complained. All except Aiden. "Trevelyan we simply cannot proceed safely in such condition. On top of that, you're injured and need rest. We don't have enough tents so we will have to share."

Cassandra watched Aiden fear flood the Herald's face as Cullen walked away. She placed a calming hand on his arm and his glowing gaze met hers. "Aiden."

"I can't, Cassandra." Already his stomach knotted at the thought of being surrounded by darkness and be confined by the walls of the tent and the bodies of his companions. He couldn't breathe.

"Merthin stay." Cassandra commanded darting after the rogue.

Aiden's legs gave out once he disappeared behind a think tree line. He heaved, but nothing came up. "Go away." He commanded hearing the familiar weight of Cassandra's footsteps. _Maker_ , Aiden wanted one of his potions. To make everything go away. To get back to oblivion.

"Let me-."

"Get the fuck away from me, Cassandra!" The last thing he wanted was her to see him like this.

Neither tone nor anger swayed her and she knelt next to him in the snow, "Look at me." Aiden turned his head away, "I said look at me damn it!"

The strength in her voice had him complying. When he expected to find disappointment or disgust, Aiden only found affection mixed with concern in her dark orbs. "Give me a potion. Please."

The plea in his voice tore Cassandra's heart apart. "No."

"I need it. Don't you see I can't do this with it out it? I can't." His voice trailed off as her hands framed his face. Aiden gripped her wrist, "Please."

Cassandra shook her head, pressing her brow to his, "You don't need it." She fought him when he tried to pull away, "Tell me… Tell me how to help you."

"Kiss me." He softy demanded squeezing his eyes shut. She complied, pressing her eager mouth to his. One of his hands tangled in the shorts stands of her hair while his other moved to the small of her back to crush her against him. Aiden wished for gentleness, but he had none to give, his lips moving franticly against hers. Cassandra met him beat for beat, her lips just as bruising, just as demanding. Months of building tension between them finally released in one mind blowing kiss.

Conditioning had him bracing for pain only for it to never come. Like her voice and touch, her taste calmed the bundle of nerves twisting in the pit of his stomach. Aiden pulled away before his controlled snapped completely.

Panting, Cassandra stroked her fingers over his scarred lips, "You've got to fight it, Trevelyan. I know you've been through so much and I know that it's hard to function when you relied on something to help you do it." She locked her gaze on his glowing ones, "You have friends to get you through this. You got me, you have since the beginning."

"So many look to me, I don't know how to handle it. They need someone I can't be."

"You can. I've seen it and you know that I'll be with you, always."

Aiden heard the sound of camp being made, "I can't go into a tent, into the darkness."

"I'll be with you." Cassandra echoed. "I understand the fear, I didn't before until… Until Ormo."

His face softened. With everything happening so fast, he never asked or simply allowed her to talk about the ordeal. To make sure she was truly okay beyond the bruises and scrapes. _Maker!_ He truly was a selfish bastard.

"It's okay. The breach was out main focus, but now there is time it's all come back."

"What can I do? Tell me how I can help."

"We will help each other." She brushed his lips over his brow, "Think you can go back?"

"I need a bit more time."

"I'll send Merthin."

This woman was far more than he deserved. "Thank you, Cassandra."

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Aiden couldn't sleep. The obvious reason being that he shared a tent meant for two with four and it was pitch black. He laid on his side with his back facing the opening of the tent and Cassandra laying flush against his front side. Feeling her warmth and the outline of her body gave him the comfort he needed to keep himself from freaking out and taking his chance out in the snow storm. Only down side, he had to control his mind from running wild and keep his body from reacting having the Seeker so close.

A very hard task when all he could think about was her naked skin pressed to his. Not above admitting about fantasizing about Cassandra, Aiden felt these flashes of images weren't his imagination. If he focused hard enough, Aiden could almost recall the texture of her skin. Could recall the curves of her body molded against his. Recall the heat. The scent.

"Can't sleep?"

Aiden jolted at the sound of Cassandra's soft whisper breaking the silence. "How can you tell?"

"You're fidgeting."

 _Shit._ Aiden noticed he was drumming his fingers on her hip. "Sorry." The mumble nearly turned into a moan as Cassandra shifted against him. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Cassandra managed to turn so she was facing him without waking up the rest of their tent mates. "Are you in pain?"

"Nothing I can't live with." Aiden assured.

"Then what troubles you, Trevelyan?" Cassandra pillowed her head on her hand.

The Herald mimicked her position so they were completely eye to eye. They were so close he could feel the heat radiating from her body. "Everything."

She reached for his marked hand. He took to wearing gloves to mask the growing tint in his veins. "You mentioned it changed. Does it hurt?"

He wiggled his fingers, her thumb stoked over the jagged green tear of light in the center of his palm. "When he tried to take it, I thought I would die from the pain." He could admit that now with her knowing full well that Cassandra wouldn't judge or think him weak. "I felt like I was being torn from a dozen different directions. I wanted him to take the anchor. It was pure agony."

Cassandra's mind wondered to that moment in the chantry before he went charging into battle. So close to losing him. Close to never seeing his dazzling smile. Hearing his voice. Feeling his touch. "You're a brave and courageous man, Trevelyan."

Her praise made his breath hitch, "I'm just a man of circumstances, Lass."

"I don't believe that." Cassandra whispered locking gazes through the darkness. She continued to stoke her thumb over his palm. "Andraste-…"

"Didn't pick me." His voice was short and loud enough to stir Cullen.

Accepting his outburst, the Seeker waited until the Commander's soft snore filled the tent once more. "She didn't pluck you from your life and dragged you through the fade, but my faith tells me that Andraste put you on this path. She guided you because she knew you were exactly what we needed, when we needed it the most."

Not a faithful man, Aiden accepted hers and hoped he could live up to it. He could always count on Cassandra to pick him up and give him a good kick in the ass when needed. "Who knows, maybe Andraste lead me to find you."

Startled by the confession, Cassandra hastily adverted her gaze. "Me?"

"I mean the camp. When I found my way out of the tunnel there was nothing pointing in the direction you guys went. I don't know how I found you."

"You don't remember?" _Blessed Andraste_ Cassandra sent up her praise to the Maker's bride. She was sure that Aiden was just trying to spare her the embarrassment and purposely not bringing up what transpired in the tent.

"Cold. I remember the pain and how much I hated the fucking cold." Now, Aiden tried to think through the muddled images and once again his mind became flooded with images of Cassandra's naked body. "I think there was a wolf before everything went black. Next thing I can remember is waking up and Varric at my side."

Cassandra laid her hand carefully on his forearm, stroking the fresh scar. "You were lucky all the wolf did was take a chunk out of your arm. Or that you even had the strength to continue after all you went through. So maybe you're right. Maybe Andraste did guide you."

Aiden's strength had nothing to do with Andraste or the Maker. His strength, his will to keep going, had all to do with the woman in front of him. Her. Her disgruntle groans. And his longing to taste her again pushed Aiden through the deep snow. "You should sleep, Lady Cassandra." She wrinkled her noise trying to fake displeasure, but he knew her well enough to know her true feelings as he alternated through her titles. "We have another long day of trucking through the mountains."

"As should you, Trevelyan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They were working on their second week of traveling and morale was hanging by a thread. Aiden struggled himself to show confidence that they were ever going to make it out of these blasted mountains let alone find this Skyhold Solas talked about. He longed for warmth, something in his stomach besides broth, and a bath.

"You know." Varric hugged himself righter, but it offered very little heat against the relentless gust of wind. "This is a good place as any to lay down and freeze to death."

Aiden grumbled in approval.

"But first we throw chuckles off a mountain."

"Don't tempt me."

"How are you holding up?" Varric wondered following the human up a small set of rocks. "It seems you have a knack of rolling into one major even after another."

"Just putting one foot in front of the other. I'll think about everything once we find shelter. If we ever find it." Aiden added on a whisper so no one over heard him. "I think Corypheus might have hit my head harder than I thought for agreeing to follow the elf."

"Much longer out here and I fear my legs will freeze off."

"I offered you a ride, Varric." Bull chimed in from behind.

Aiden chuckled seeing Sera happily perched on the Qunari's shoulders safe from the cold ground.

"Herald."

Aiden took a deep breath, "He calls me that one more time, and the damn elf is going over."

"No argument from me." Varric stated.

Pushing his aching body up the bolder exhausted all of his energy. He didn't even have enough to get off his knees. A good thing as he most likely would have been knocked right back down. _There it was!_ Skyhold sat in waiting just down the backside of the mountain. Tattered flags flapped in the wind along the battlements and keep. Aiden wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting, but it wasn't this massive fortress.

"Thank the Maker." Blackwall clasped in complete exhaustion next to the rogue.

"That's Skyhold?" Sera asked atop Bull's shoulders.

"Apparently." Aiden muttered. "Solas this place is abandoned?"

The elf nodded, "And has been for quite some time."

"Why would anyone abandon such a stronghold?" Cullen gazed down at Skyhold. "The mountains provide great cover and with only one passage we can see the enemy long before they can see us."

"Perfect place for us to regroup." Leliana added in awe, "Come. Let's scout ahead before the next group catches up."

* * *

Plenty of fan art (or attempt anyways) by me over on my tumblr which is Tonks32 if you're intrested.


	12. Skyhold

Watch over, Cassandra silently handed over responsibility and moved within the walls of Skyhold. The abandoned fortress provided much needed sanctuary, but was in dire need of repairs. A month, maybe two, of round the clock work and the Inquisition would be up and running at full steam again.

"Seeker Pentaghast."

Cassandra nodded at the man guarding the front gate they had barricaded the best they could. Hopefully in the morning an engineer would be able to fix whatever hindered the gate from being lowered. "Anything to report?"

"Nothing, My Lady." The guard let her pass, "Good night."

Yes, sleep. Sleep was what her mind should be focused on. They'd been trucking through the mountains having to brave through sleet and snow for over two weeks, injured, hungry, and weary. Sleeping with four other people in a tent meant for two, allowed her very little rest. Conditions here were not much better, at least for now. The Herald instructed for the wounded and elderly to be put up in the habitable spots in what stable buildings there were. The other refuges took to setting up bedrolls in the courtyard and gardens. Bodies lined up against the wall, to block out the chilly wind, as they had very little in ways of warmth past the layers of clothes and the blazers. People huddle together making it hard for Cassandra to make out anything but lumps in the darkness.

Determined anyways, the Seeker slipped through the hallway leading to what remained of Skyhold's garden. A few people were up and about tending to the fire and heating up broth. They paid her no mind as she walked along the cobble stone in search for Aiden. She needed to see him. To feel him. To speak to him. To be with him. All the time they spent pressed together in that crowded tent made her feel off when the Herald wasn't near. Every night for the past two weeks, Cassandra fell asleep with his hand on her hip and breath teasing her brow, feeling incredibly warm and safe.

Cassandra stopped, her gaze locking onto the face she was seeking almost as if he'd been waiting for her. A chill, having nothing to do with the cold, ran up her spine. Her mind became over run with wonderful images of her naked body pressed against his. Memories of his oh so wonderful hands touching her in a way only one man had. She flushed thinking of how fast he took her over the edge.

And he remembered none of this. Cassandra worked on the buckles of her amour trying to busy her mind. Aiden had been delirious thanks to his raging fever and starved for the heat he lost by wondering through the snow for hours. A part of her felt ashamed for taking advantage, but she'd been fueled by the need to keep him alive by any means necessary. That's why she had no regret.

His eyes narrowed in confusion, but the Herald scooted back the best he could without jarring the random sleeping person he seemed to be wedged against. Cassandra offered no explanation, only set her armor aside before crawling in the small space. Feeling his warmth, Cassandra instantly felt at ease, felt as everything was right in the world.

This man, Herald or not, had become very important to her. When Aiden offered to face the Elder One and a damn dragon by himself, she was terrified. Not because he was handpicked by Andraste or the fact he was the only one with the means to close the rifts. No, Cassandra was terrified of losing the man who held her heart.

"Cassie?"

"Shh." She stroked a finger across his lips, finding them chilled and chapped. The only extra source of warmth came from his battle torn cloak. Eyes locked, Cassandra lowered her face to his watching his glowing blue orbs darken. She skimmed her lips over his and that confusion he felt only grew. Cassandra didn't let that stop her.

The moment her cold finger tips found his skin beneath his tunic, Aiden groaned loud enough to have the person behind him stir. It hadn't just been a dream. One touch and everything about that night in the tent came flooding back. He remembered and instantly felt ashamed. _Maker_ he had taken advantage of her kindness. "It was real. It wasn't a dream."

"No it wasn't." Cassandra yelped as his fingers dug painfully into her wrist. She looked up, "Aiden?"

"You…I-." Shame, disgust, and self-hatred leaked from his voice. Unable to look at her without wanting to get sick, Aiden shifted his gaze to the darkness. That's where he belonged. In the darkness where all he could hurt was himself. "For fuck sake, Cassandra I-."

Catching on to where his mind ran off too, the Seeker took her face in his hands. Even fighting when he tried to resist. "You didn't do anything. I wanted you. I want you." Her words must have reached him because he stilled. "I want you here, now. Just like I wanted you then. Like I've always wanted you."

He groaned, his body instantly reacting, "Cassandra."

"And you want me." She pressed herself against his arousal. "So, why are you fighting?"

"I do want you." His fingers flexed against his skin, his glowing eyes locking with hers. He tried to remember a time when he didn't.

"Then shut up, Aiden, and touch me." His mouth slammed down to hers, his rough hands moving over her body. The feel of his calloused fingers on her breast, kneading and demanding, had Cassandra groaning into the kiss. She knew the risk, the danger, of being caught and have her and his reputation completely ruined. None of it matter. In fact, Cassandra felt a rush excitement run through her. All her life she'd followed the rules and never stepped a toe over the line. But Aiden made her feel alive and adventurous.

Cassandra dragged on her hands down his hard chest and the plains of his abdomen, to the laces of his leather. She could feel him hard and straining against the fabric. Drawing away, she used her other hand to ride herself of her glove before sliding it inside his leathers. Cassandra kept her eyes on him, watching him clench his jaw, fighting the moan as her fingers closed around his harden arousal. His hips jerked, his teeth sank into his bottom lip so hard Cassandra was surprised there wasn't blood. Ever so slowly, Cassandra moved her hands from the base of his shaft to the top, flicking her thumb over the sensitive head. The Herald jerked so hard, he nearly slipped from her grasp. He was close. Cassandra could feel his release start to pulsate, but before she could coax it out of him, he grasped her painfully by the wrist again.

Shifting the cloak over them both the best he could, Aiden slammed his mouth back down to hers, driving his tongue into the heat between her lips. Maker, how could he have forgotten? He groaned deepening the kiss. "Maker." He slid his hands between her smalls. Cupping her mound, he could feel the heat radiating off her.

"Aiden." Pressing her face into his shoulder, her voice muffled as his fingers teased her. His rough and calloused tips plunged into her wet heat nearly driving her to the point of madness. Two fingers pumped inside her relentlessly as his thumb flickered over her bundle of nerves. Her body shook and she sank her teeth into the fabric of his tunic, gasping in sheer ecstasy.

Someone coughed. There were voices coming from the left and Aiden could hear feet hitting the cobble stone. A part of him remembered that he was literally laying inches from others, but with Cassandra writhing against him, whimpering as his hands worked her, that all faded away. This was really happening. The forbiddingness of it made Aiden's head spin.

Right when she thought her body couldn't take anymore, Aiden's hand withdrew. And before she could protest, that same hand dragged her head back by the short strands of her hair so his mouth could plunder hers. He fell between her legs, forcing her breeches down so his cock rubbed playfully against her entrance. He didn't stop kissing her senseless. Not even as he teased the tip of his arousal back and forth over her slit, coming so close to entering only to pull back. Bringing up a hand, Cassandra struggled between wanting to caress or throttle him, but never had the chance to decide as Aiden caught it in his strong hand to pin it above her head.

"You feel that?"

Cassandra couldn't concentrate on anything beyond the fact he continued to grind against her. "Yes."

"Do you know how crazy I've been?" Panting, he scraped his teeth over the tender skin along the column of her throat. "Laying so close to you every night with images of you naked running around in my head.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Cassandra registered that he would leave mark but couldn't bring herself to care. "Please."

Aiden felt more powerful than the Maker himself for getting the mighty Seeker to beg. "What?" He nipped at the swell of her breast through her tunic. Even through the bindings, he could feel her nipples tighten. Part of him wanted to prolong this, to see how far he could make Cassandra beg. This wasn't the time or place. Maybe next time. Grinning, he bit her chin, "Please what, Cassandra?"

"I want-umpf."

His hand clamped over her mouth to muffle the scream as he drove himself inside her without warning. Aiden didn't have enough willpower to stop the groan, a strangle noise mangled somewhere deep in his throat. Poised full hilt inside her, Aiden settled his weight on the Seeker in order to cover her as a half asleep man shuffled past. He looked around, finding no one paying them much interest. Her hips rocked against him, silently urging him to continue. Watching her, Aiden withdrew completely only to slam back into her.

This time Cassandra covered his mouth trapping his groan with the palm of her hand. One of his large hands wrapped around her throat, anchoring himself as he drove relentlessly in and out. His hips pushed violently against hers in strokes just long enough to fill her up for a moment before leaving her empty long enough to have her begging to be filled again. Again and again. Her release was building and Cassandra wrapped her arms and legs to hold on, urging him with muffled cries to go faster.

Fisting his hand in her hair, he pulled her face back enough for his mouth to find hers. Her hands gripped his shoulder, nails biting into his skin even through his tunic. The feel of his hot seeking mouth combine with the frantic pace proved to be too much and she shattered into a million pieces, her vision going white. Her cries of pleasure, thankfully, were muffled against his lips.

Gritting his teeth, Aiden planted one hand on the wall at their heads and the other on the ground. Feeling her crashing around his length took hold of him and his thrust quickened to an almost maddening pace, desperate to follow her. It didn't take long before he felt the coil of heat start to curl at the base of his spine.

Knowing his control was starting to break, Cassandra placed her hand over his mouth once again. A moment later, his body seized and she felt Aiden's lips move, forming her name against her palm as he spilled into her. Watching the moment happen, seeing the pleasure fill his glowing blue eyes, and feeling his cock twitching inside her, set Cassandra off and found herself blindsided by a second wave of pleasure.

Trembling, Aiden rocked his hips helping prolong his lover's release. Her limp hand shifted to cup his bearded cheek and the tenderness of her touch was like nothing he ever felt before. Turning his head, he placed a kiss in the center of her calloused palm before giving her the biggest smile.

She smiled in return, clamping her legs around his waist to stop him from pulling away. She liked the feel of his weight. "Sorry to have woken you."

Aiden let out a low laugh, "You can wake me up anytime you like, my dear Seeker."

Her fingers brushed the newly marked sink under the collar of his tunic. Knowing that she marked him filled Cassandra with a sense of pride. 'Mine.' Something she thought many times, but now it was true. He was hers and she was his. "Next time I'll be a bit gentler."

Pain was his trigger, something she learned from the moment they met. She knew that's all he knew from a very young age and she did her best to never to inflict it on him. It was time he knew that the world could be gentler. Kinder.

He didn't mind one bit. Next time though, they would find a more appropriate spot than on the hard ground surrounded by a bunch of exhausted men. "You can be as rough as you like, Seeker."

The way he said her title sent a shiver down Cassandra's spine. Once said harshly and with distain, now was a term of endearment. "Sleep, Trevelyan."

Reluctantly, Aiden withdrew from her and helped right Cassandra's clothing. "Stay." He always slept better with her at his side.

"I didn't know I was going anywhere." Shifting so her back was flush against his chest, Cassandra pillowed her head on his out stretched arm. She loved the feeling of warmth and protection his embrace provided. It made it easy to fall asleep.

Aiden heard her breathing even out and felt her relax completely against him. "Sweet dreams, Lass."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the sun rose over Skyhold so did the people and work began almost instantly. Aiden had been instructed by his advisors and several healer to rest which he promptly ignored. If the people worked, he worked. He actually enjoyed using his hands for something other than battle and closing rifts.

Aiden currently was perched on the roof of the tavern trying to repair one of its massive holes.

"I'm telling you what I heard." One of the workers spoke to the other. "And I swear it sounded like the Herald."

Aiden's attention shifted, nearly bashing his thumb with the hammer. The two men must not have realized he was near as they made no attempt to lower their voices.

"Who knew the Herald of Andraste preferred the company of men."

Aiden stopped mid swing. _What the hell?_

"What makes you think that?"

"The non-married woman stayed in the courtyard near the stables while the men were in the gardens."

"What does that matter?" The second man wondered trying to dismiss the conversation. "A man can sleep with whom he pleases. After all that has been asked of the Herald, he deserves so type of peace."

"Trevelyan." Cassandra's voice had the two workers sputtering in realization Aiden was in ear shot.

Aiden glanced down finding it incredibly sexy the way she stood with her hands on her hips and looking displeased about something. Involving him no doubt. "Afternoon, Seeker."

"I believe you were told to rest."

"I tried that last night, but someone interrupted me." Out of the corner of his eye, Aiden saw both worker's blush and put their full attention on their work. Looking back down, Casandra was fighting a blush herself. "Has Josephine sent you to nag me?"

"I don't nag," Cassandra informed folding her arms over her chest, "If you want to risk falling and breaking your neck, then so be it. I'm just here to make sure you've eaten your afternoon meal."

Aiden packed away his tools. "I'll be right down."

She made her way to the latter to watch him climb down focusing on anything with how nice his ass looked in leathers. "So a rumor is going around."

He raised a scarred brow, "Oh?"

A flush crept up her neck, "Apparently you weren't as quite as you thought."

Now it was his turn for his cheeks to burn, "umm well." He cleared his throat, "You're to blame for that, being the temptress you are."

"Temptress." She'd never been called that before. She liked it. With a wicked smile, Cassandra stepped forward until their body's barely brushed. She loved a single look had her blood boiling. "Shall I tempt you tonight, Trevelyan?"

Aiden's hands shot to her face, slamming his mouth to hers. Paying no mind to the fact they were in plain view, he shoved his tongue in her mouth, kissing her so vigorously it left her clinging to his shoulders for balance. Twisting, he used his body to pin her against the side of the tavern using his knee to spread her legs so it brought him flush with his arousal. His hand brushed her throat, burying his fingers in the short strand of her hairs. "You can tempt me anytime, Lass."

 _Maker._ Casandra struggled to pull air into her lungs. Here she was standing in broad daylight, wet, aching, and ready to tear the rogue's clothes off. "Aiden."

Hearing his first name, so rarely used even by her, snapped him back to reality. Instantly, he let her go, "Shit. Cassandra."

The shame in his glowing eyes made Cassandra's heart ache. "I should go or otherwise will tarnish your newly formed reputation."

His brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I am an older woman and-."

His mouth was on hers again. Conquering. His hands sliding into the short strands of her hair once again while the other cupped her breast. Aiden heard her whimper, felt her fingers dig painfully in the back of his neck. He didn't let up. He didn't care that people could see. Or that this was improper behavior to the new Herald he became after Redcliff. The Maker himself couldn't tear him away from this woman.

"Being seeing with you brings me nothing but pleasure and pride." Aiden ran his thumb over the corner of his mouth, "You're a beautiful woman and a respected warrior."

It took a few moments to get the message to her brain to speak, "I see the way women look at you. You even turn the heads of men, surly…"

"I don't see them. I see only you." He gently caressed her scarred cheek. "It is your reputation I fear will suffer. I'm a dangerous man. A slave used for the pleasure of others and a recovering druggy. A man not worthy to be with you. Let alone be seen with you so openly."

"None of that matters to me." Cassandra told him for maybe the hundredth time.

"You stopped my heart the moment I laid eyes on you. Mostly out of fear because I thought you were going to chop my head off."

Cassandra laughed feeling the tension ease from her shoulder.

"I know I wanted you even then." Of course that was more along the lines of fucking her brains out, but there was still that want. The burning that festered for months before it turned into a different kind of wanting. To a longing to be with her.

"Most men would be put off by that." Cassandra would have called bullshit if his blue eyes weren't blazing with emotions.

The corner of his scarred lip curved upward, "I'm a man who likes a challenge. It's very simple, Cassandra. I care for you far more than I thought I could feel for anyone. I told you what my life was before the Inquisition and you weren't repulsed. You still want me, though Andraste knows why. And I want to be with you. I want to be the one that makes you smile. To make you laugh. I want to be that man that makes you happy and feel cherished."

Maker he sounded like one of those romance heroes in on of Cassandra's book. Where was that man who spoke to know one unless it was in a harsh and rude manner? The one that instilled fear by one look? The man who hated the world and everyone in it? It seemed that man in the cell died after the events of Redcliff.

"Chantry won't be happy." Cassandra stated.

When were they ever? Aiden looked at her, "Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her answer.

"Then fuck with the chantry thinks." His choice of words registered and he winced. "What I mean is that I respect your devotion to your faith. In fact that's one of the many things I admire about you, but when it comes down to it there is only one opinion I care about when it comes to us and that's yours. If you don't-."

"I want this." She had been trying to tell him just how much since he rescued her from the darkness. Only every time Cassandra opened her mouth to try, all hell broke loose. Wishing words came easy to her as they did Varric, she pushed forward, "I'm not very good at this. I've been with one other man in my life. A mage I adventured with when I was still very young."

"A man very unlike me, I'm assuming."

"The fact of the matters is," She acted like he hadn't spoken. She was still working on getting Aiden to see that he was a man of worth. A man not bound by his scars. "We weren't openly affectionate so I don't know what to do."

He smiled, "Just be yourself, Seeker. Nothing more, nothing less. If I do something you do or don't like just tell me and take it one day at a time." Aiden dipped his head to steal one more kiss. "Now I'm starving."

Cassandra snagged his arm when realizing the Herald was going off in a different direction. "This way, Trevelyan." Smiling, she hooked her arm through his and led the way.

They didn't get five feet before the gossip started.

00o0o0o0o0o0o

After a nice quiet meal with Cullen and Cassandra, Aiden happily accompanied the small hunting party adventuring outside the walls of Skyhold. Beside Inquisition soldiers, Aiden was accompanied by Cullen, Iron Bull, who moved surprisingly light given his size, and Cole. The blonde headed rogue insisted on helping since it seemed a lot Aiden's companion still didn't know what to make or do with him.

They'd been out for an hour now and their game mounted to almost unnecessary levels seeing how they hadn't prepared the proper storage just yet. Aiden sent some of the scouts back to the keep so their prey could be put to use as soon as possible. Lots of bellies were rumbling while bodies shivered from the cold.

"So, Herald."

Stopping, Aiden sighed, "My name is Aiden. Or Trevelyan. Hell, I'll even reply to 'Hey You'. Just please stop calling me Herald." He already felt unworthy of the title because of his past and since the destruction of Haven, of the lives lost there, Aiden felt it even more.

"How about, Boss?" Bull asked even though the Qunari been calling him that long before now.

"That will do." Aiden shoulder his bow as they weren't going to find any more prey with the Warriors booming voice echoing through the trees.

"I heard something very interesting." He glanced at the rogue, a smile pulling at his scarred lip. "About you and a certain Seeker of Truth."

 _That was quick._ Aiden figured it would take at least a few day before it got to his companions. "And what rumor is that, Bull?"

"A few chargers saw her this morning in the garden after hearing some very passionate noises."

"Warm. Hungry." Cole appeared almost like out of air between the two male. "Eager touches. Rough. She like that you're rough. Likes to be dominated."

"I knew it!" Bull clapped a hand against the Herald's shoulder nearly knocking the man down.

"Trapped against flesh. Aching. She doesn't care that people can see her. It excites her." Cole shifted his pale gaze to the blushing Aiden. "More than just physical. Her heart yearns. How can a heart do anything but beat?"

Ignoring Bull's silent plead for details, Aiden's attention peaked at Cole's statement. "Yearns for what?"

The blonde headed rogue tilted his head towards Skyhold, "Romance. Poetry. Flowers. Read it in books, but doesn't believe it will ever happen to her. Afraid to tell. Afraid to think her weak."

Aiden nearly laughed. That was the last thing he would ever thing when it came to the Seeker. Though having Cole in their heads proved to be awkward and a nuisance, Aiden was grateful in this case. Understanding Cassandra was no easy task.

"You want to please her."

Of course he did. Aiden chewed on his bottom lip. Question was could he do those things? Maker knew that there had been no kindness in his life. No one to cherish or woo. Only pain. Only darkness. He longed to be more. Longed to be that man Cassandra wanted.

Cole's face softened, "You burn, yet there is no fire. Ache. Hands-."

"Cole!" Face burning now, Aiden stopped the young man before he could verbalize what images were in Aiden's head.

"No, go on." Bull suggested hanging on every word. "I want to hear the details."

"Details?" Cullen echoed, emerging from some thick brush with a string of dead rabbits. "Details about what?"

"About our Herald and Seeker."

Aiden scrubbed a hand over his bearded face, "Void take me."

"So the rumors are true?" Cullen asked.

Aiden squirmed under the Commander's intense gaze. Cullen's opinion mattered on the subject, more than Aiden cared to admit. Maybe at one point, Cullen's affection towards Cassandra surpassed brotherly affection. Aiden suspected it when he first joined the Inquisition, but it seemed the ex-Templar buried them once he knew that Cassandra's affections were for someone else.

"I umm." Not one to stammer, Aiden rubbed the back of his neck fighting the urge to look away. "Yes, yes they are."

A smile crossed Cullen's face, "Good. You both seem happiest when with each other. But." He pointed his sword at the Herald, "You hurt her and, handpicked by Andraste or not, I will run you through."

0o0o0oo0o0o

Hearing the bell signaling the hunting party's return, Cassandra promptly stopped her work in search for Aiden. He came walking through the gate beat red and carrying small game while Bull carried the heavier of the load. The Qunari caught site of her, grinned, and turned to say something to the Herald. Cassandra didn't think a person could turn such a shade of red.

 _Good._ At least she hadn't been the only one being teased as the rumors made its way around Skyhold. Leliana came up to her beaming the moment she heard, begging for all the sorted details. Which of course she already knew, so Cassandra didn't know why the Spymaster bothered to ask. Josephine seemed a bit bitter about the revelation. Cassandra was completely caught off guard by the ambassador's affection towards the Herald. She always went on about his crude manners and how dangerous he was.

"Aren't you going to greet him?" Dorian asked, smiling like a cat who just found a mouse.

Cassandra groaned. The mage had been the most persistent of them all and wouldn't accept her silence for an answer. To her own surprise, she found herself confiding in Dorian and in turned the 'Vent did the same. It was nice knowing as she spoke she didn't have to worry about being judged.

"There is no reason you should hide the joy he brings you."

Still, she hesitated, "So many husband and wives were lost in the attack. The last thing I want to do is flaunt my happiness and reminded them of what they lost."

"Cassandra, don't you see that seeing you two together gives them hope?"

"How so?"

"It gives them hope that one can find happiness and love even with the world if falling apart. They find comfort that their Herald has such a strong, faithful woman to stand at his side. To help him. Guide him."

"I do not guide him, Dorian."

"Think about the man that fell out of the fade." Dorian insisted glancing at the Herald who spoke to some unknown member of the Inquisition. "Rough around the edges didn't even begin to describe the bastard of the Trevelyan clan. Aiden was brash, hard, almost uncaring about anything and anyone. He was a man who got things done by any means necessary and not caring about who it hurt or the consequences. He still might be brash and makes harsh choices, but he's changed."

"That's not my doing."

Dorian shook his head. He might not have been with the Inquisition long before Redcliff, but he had seen the change himself that Aiden made. For her. "One day you'll see the impact yourself. Now go give the man a proper greeting."

Aiden excused himself upon seeing Cassandra start towards him. Judging by Dorian's cheeky grin, Aiden knew that talk had made a full circle and that everyone knew. "I hope they have been easier on you then-." He jerked his head towards Bull and Cullen, "Those two were on me."

"Oh, I'm sure they're dying to do the same to me." She took in the hunting party's haul. "Looks like the Maker shined on you."

"Plenty to feed everyone. I have something for you."

She raised a brow, "You do?"

Aiden dug into the satchel at his hip and nervously offered the Seeker a bustle of flowers he had picked for her.

Cassandra blinked at the deep blue petals he held in his dirty hands. "Flowers?"

"Yes." Frowning, he glanced down, "Do you not like them?

"No!" She quickly assured, "I just-No one has given me flowers before. They're lovely."

He shifted his weight nervously. Maker, how was it he could face down a damn dragon, but feel completely off balance about giving her flowers. Aiden handed them over, pride filling his chest at the pleasure on her face as she pressed her nose to the bud. When she didn't break out in hives or start sneezing, he figured all was well.

"Umm." Again rubbed the back of his neck, "People are staring."

"Let them." Cassandra grasped the lapels of his coat, dragging him into a ravishing and mind numbing kiss.

Aiden was left dazed and aroused to the point he had to shift his satchel over just to make sure he didn't lose all his dignity. "I shoulder umm go." Aidan stammered and point mindlessly over his shoulder, "Help with somewhere with something."


	13. Those We Lost- Skyhold

Aiden awoke on the hard ground, aching down to the bone and notably alone. Rubbing his brow where a headache was starting to form, he pushed himself onto his feet. The motion took a lot more energy than normal. He groaned- sure signs for a rough day.

He found Cassandra under one of the many alcoves of Skyhold, dressed in her leather jerkins and a sleeveless tunic. Her skin glimmered with faint traces of moisture. The warrior was working her damp hair into a braid, her eyes closed and fingers moving in great confidence. Her skill to braid the tail of her hair without the aid of a mirror baffled him, and he admired it. Or and was admirable. .

Sensing the Herald, she tossed him a smile over her shoulder. "'Morning." Cassandra felt his fingers nudge hers aside and savored the warmth spreading through her as Aiden finished the braid before helping secure it around her crown. "Thank you."

He brushed his lips over the nape of her neck, breathing in her freshly cleaned skin. The scent of lavender relaxed his aching body. "What does it symbolize?"

Cassandra touched the twisted hair, "My service as the Hand of the Divine."

Aiden tugged at his own hair, loose it fell past his shoulders. "They always kept my hair short." The memory left a sour taste in his mouth. Sharing snippets of his dark past with Cassandra, knowing she wouldn't judge, helped ease the weight of it ever so slightly.

"Sit."

Aiden complied by perching himself on a nearby ledge.

"Shirt." She saw him tense and his gaze sweep the surrounding area. "It will get soaked while I wash your hair."

His throat tightened, "Cassandra."

"They don't bother me." Cassandra touched the scar just beneath the line of his beard, sweeping the tip of her fingers down his throat to the raised skin exposed at the opening of his tunic. She heard him suck in a sharp breath."They show the beauty in your strength."

Her words and touch coaxed the bravery to let her draw the tunic over his head. Aiden shivered once the cold mountain air hit his skin. "Don't suppose the water is warm?"

Cassandra guided the rogue to lean his head forward before filling the cup from the bucket she fetched from the well. "Next time I'll get Dorian to heat it up."

The splash of cold water momentarily stole the air from Aiden's lungs. In that small frame of time, memories of being held underwater by faceless strangers took control of him. Growling, Aiden shoved the Seeker away. "Don't touch me!"

She tried not to wince when her head shit stone. _Damn._ Cassandra didn't really think that one through. "I should have asked."

The cup hitting the cobblestone snapped Aiden back to the present. He shoved his wet hair from his eyes, "Fuck. Cassandra, I'm sorry." He hated having to say those words to her. Loathed that her touch caused such reactions.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." Aiden tugged at his long strands until pain shot through him. "You shouldn't have to ask to touch me. I shouldn't touch you like that, ever. You deserve better. Better than me. Better than someone so broken. So tainted. You deserve gentleness."

"Stop it!" Cassandra barked and Aiden lapsed into silence. "I'm far too old to be told what I should want and deserve. I didn't expect your past to disappear overnight, Aiden. Or be suddenly cured of your addiction now that the drugs our out of your system. I know that every day will be a struggle for you to keep yourself from slipping into the darkness.

"And that burden shouldn't be anyone's but mine."

Slowly, Cassandra approached him, her hands held out so he could track her movements. He sighed the moment she cupped his face, "And I'm asking you to let me help you carry it, because that's what you do when you care about someone. I care about you, Trevelyan. So please, let me help you wash your hair."

He bit back another apology, since it would earn him nothing but another scowl. As sexy as he found the look, he couldn't work anything past the emotions clogging his throat. She cared for him. Aiden knew she did long before those nights she spent at his bedside in Haven. To actually hear her say it overwhelmed him.

He slowly relaxed, concentrating on her touch as Cassandra soaped and rinsed his hair. It even pleased him that she took the time to braid his bangs before pulling them back to tie his long strands together.

"Up." Cassandra softly commanded, soaking the washcloth before soaping it up. "I know you long for a proper bath, but this will have to do."

Though he tried not to, Aiden flinched the moment the cloth hit his shoulder. "Cold." He reassured with a smile.

The Seeker began to lather his skin, a blush working up her cheeks as she passed over the fading love mark long his right collarbone. Heat coiled in her belly. The last four days, they'd been keeping themselves busy until they fell asleep,far too exhausted to do anything more than exchange a few words and kisses. She moved across his chest, soaping up the crisp dark hairs before following the line down his torso, where it disappeared under the waist of his breeches. She felt him shudder nothing to do with his past, and everything having to do with her touch. Grinning, Cassandra dunked the cloth before starting to rinse off the soap.

Cassandra followed the same path, torturing Aiden with her slow strokes. When she inched closer to his waistband again, he clamped his hand around her wrist. "You'll have to stop, Lass." He slid his marked hand over her cheek to cup the back of her head, holding her in place with a firm grip.

"If I don't?"

Growling, Aiden pinned her to the stone wall. "I will tear your clothes off and fuck you where we stand."

The heat of the words left her breathless, "Maybe I should stop, before I let you."

"Temptress."

"Here." Cassandra offered him the cloth, "I'll remove temptation."

"I rather remove something else."

"As would I, but another long day awaits us." Carefully, she untangled herself from his grasp and picked up her tunic. "I'll see you at afternoon meal."

Aiden met Cullen in the courtyard. The Commander watched Merthin clamor about with a small horde of children, happily barking amongst their laughter.

Cullen greeted him with a nod, "'Morning, Trevelyan."

"You can call me Aiden, Commander." Aiden saw the man's scarred mouth twitch, "I don't think the world will end if you do."

"Merthin seems to be loving all the attention."

"I can tell."

"He's been a great comfort and distraction to not only the children, but to the wounded." Cullen shifted his gaze down to the toes of his boots. "Two more succumbed to their wounds overnight."

The weight of their deaths added strain to Aiden's shoulders. "How many is that?"

"Since arriving to Skyhold, ten. More people are arriving by the hour, bringing not only supplies, but their own sick and wounded. Josephine dispatched riders in hope to open trading convoys, and we have all able hands working around to clock to get Skyhold up and running. I also sent out men to scout the area."

"You're working yourself into the ground, Cullen."

"We set up the best we could at Haven, but we were never prepared for an archdemon attacking. Maybe if we had more time..." He rubbed the growth of hair on his chin. "With our position, if Corypheus is to attack, we cannot retreat. Our first task is to get make the room for the people, and then our defenses."

Aiden frowned, listening to the guilt dripping from the Commander's voice. Cullen acted quickly, and it was his actions that saved so many in Skyhold. Not Aiden's. He had failed, and those they lost were on him. "I'm sorry."

Cullen sputtered at the apology not knowing exactly what it was for. He tracked the Herald's movements, surprised when the man grabbed a spade and took off towards the front gate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sweaty, dirty, and hands throbbing, Aiden drove the spade into the earth to shovel out another large lump of dirt. Grave number seven. Aiden tossed the dirt into the pile at the foot of the hole. And he wouldn't stop at ten, knowing that the fallout from Haven wasn't over. There were more wounded, writhing in pain and fighting for life in the courtyards. The healers didn't have the supplies to do more than comfort those who were too far gone to save.

"You missed afternoon meal."

Frowning, Aiden pushed the spade back into the dirt, "Not hungry."

Leliana placed a water skin and wrapped rations on the grass, "Cassandra wanted to make sure you ate."

Grunting, Aiden tossed the soil aside.

"You don't have to do this, Trevelyan."

Aiden continued to dig.

"What happened at Haven wasn't your fault."

"I beg to differ." All the turmoil and destruction was on his head. He failed them all. He wasn't good enough, and still wasn't. The breach was closed and a new threat took its place, a threat Aiden already lost against. The force of the next shovel broke the skin of his palm, the burning pain spurring him to dig harder and faster.

Leliana spotted the droplets of blood, "Aiden, stop."

The command had no effect on him.

The Spymaster dropped down into the grave to grapple with Aiden for the spade. "None of this is your fault." Leliana watched his glowing orbs darken, his anger taking him over. Thanks to her extensive combat training, she saw his attack coming and easily side stepped the Herald. The momentum carried Aiden forward and tipped him off balance, giving Leliana the leverage needed to rip the spade from his bloody grasp. "This isn't your fault, Aiden."

Slamming into the side of the grave had the Herald cursing up a storm. "You can say it a thousand different ways and in any language, but it doesn't change the fact I'm held accountable for what happened." He whirled around before Leliana could counter. "The mages were there for over two weeks! We could have closed the breach sooner and been done with it. Instead, the people's Herald was fighting the urge to find a fix. He was trying to slit his wrists. He was locked away!"

"We needed to figure out a plan."

"And that's what Cassandra should have been doing instead of sitting at my bedside because I am a damn screw up." Aiden pulled at his hair, tugging loose the braids Cassandra did earlier. "If it was someone else, someone better that fell out of the fucking sky, Haven would have been safe. Ormo would have never hurt Cassandra."

Guilt filled his voice, wrenching Leliana's heart apart. He put so much blame on himself, when it wasn't all his to claim. Aiden had done everything they asked of him and more ever since emerging from the fade. In her own grief from losing the Divine, her thirst to find those responsible, she never stopped once to think about all that Aiden been put through or how he was coping. "I am equally to blame. I pulled my scouts back to focus on the breach. If I have left them in place, then we would've seen Corypheus coming."

"I could have done more. I could have been able to save more people."

"We got out as many as we could."

"Yet so many were caught in the avalanche. If I just kept taking those potions, I would have been able to stop it." Aiden dropped his hands in defeat, "I'm no Herald. No Hero. I'm a former slave used for other people's pleasure. I'm not special. I'm nothing."

"Yes you are," Leliana insisted. "And it's not because of the mark on your hand, or that you fell out of the Fade. It's because what you've done. The people you helped. The people you _saved_ while risking your life."

He looked out at the freshly dug graves. The first of many. "Do we have the names of those we lost since settling in Skyhold."

"Know them won't ease your guilt, nor mine."

"Write them down so I can mark their graves." He held out his bloody hand for the shovel, "I need to finish this, Leliana. Nothing will ease my guilt, but I can find at least a small comfort in knowing these people were given a proper burial."

"Very well." Reluctantly, Leliana gave up her hold on the spade, "Make sure you see Solas or Dorian to fix your hand. Cassandra won't be pleased knowing you've worked yourself till you bled."

Grunting in agreement, Aiden went back to his task.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once it became too dark to dig, Aiden went back to the garden to draw up fresh water from the well, and hunted for a bar of soap to clean himself before meeting Cassandra. If the Seeker saw his current condition it would only cause her to worry, and the woman had far more important things on her plate to worry about. He unwrapped the cloth around his hand, hissing as the oozing blisters were exposed to the cold air. The pain felt good. Felt normal. Felt right. Agony and misery were all he deserved in life.

"Leliana said you were in need of healing." Dorian spoke stepping next to the well. "Let me see."

"I'm fine." Aiden muttered.

Dorian stopped the Herald from wrapping it again with the soiled cloth, "Let me look at it."

"I said I'm fine, Dorian."

"And I'm the Empresses of Orlais."

Not in the mood, Aiden's hand shot out, catching the mage by the front of his robes, "I've had enough lectures for one day. I said I'm fine, and I don't need your help."

Simply smiling, Dorian clutched Aiden's injured hand and sent the man to his knees. The Herald didn't cry out or show any other sign of discomfort. Dorian knew that Aiden had conditioned himself not to let the pain show after so many years of torture. "When are you going to stop being so damn selfish-centered and finally realize that you don't have to do this alone anymore? You have friends. You have a family."

With the words seeping past his anger, Aiden hung his head.

Dorian healed Aiden's injured hand and let it go. "We're in this together, Aiden. We've seen the real threat, and will do anything to stop it. Right now emotions are running high and we've had no chance to decompress. Now, get cleaned up and I'll find you a fresh shirt. Then you're going to join all of us and your lovely Seeker." He held up a finger before the rogue could argue, "You don't show, I'll tell her about your injury and how you got it. We'll see how you feel after a thrashing from her."

"And why would he need a thrashing from me?" Cassandra asked slipping out of the shadows to join the two men. Her gaze flickered to Dorian, and when she realized he wasn't going to answer she shifted to Aiden. His current appearance brought up just more questions.

Dorian gave the Herald a small salute. "I'll leave you both to talk."

On a heavy sigh, Aiden sat on the edge of the well. "I haven't seen you all day."

She took a seat next to him. "I was hoping to see you at afternoon meal. Are you okay?"

Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose. How he hated hearing that question, especially from her. Everyone was so concerned about his well-being, and never their own. "I don't want to talk about me." He whispered, "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

He raised a brow. "You don't have to pretend with me, Lass. I know you're not fine. You haven't stopped since Haven. You haven't spoken about it either. So, how are you?"

Her shoulders sagged. He was right of course. There were very few people in Thedas that she would ever allow to pull her mask off. "I'm tired." Cassandra confessed on a long sigh. She sighed again when his rough palms slid over the back of her hands before their fingers linked. "I'm so tired, but I'm afraid if I slow down, if I think about it, then I'll shatter and won't be able to pull myself together. There is so much that needs to be done, and-."

"The world won't end because you took a moment to yourself," He squeezed her fingers, "You've been through a lot in a short period of time."

"You can say the same about you."

"Well, we aren't talking about me."

"After all those we lost and what all those people went through, it seems what I feel and experienced is insignificant."

Aiden frowned. "Not to me. Talk to me, Cassandra."

She went silent for a moment before speaking. "I wished you killed him."

Aiden's throat tightened. "Ormo?"

"I told myself that if I got away, I would kill him in the slowest way possible."

"What- I mean I would like to know… If you're ready that is, for you to talk about it."

Cassandra glanced down at their joint hands, "I'd never been so terrified. When he came in the first time I knew what he had planned. Maker, I never felt so helpless in my life. I hated that he could make me feel that way."

Swallowing hard, Aiden curled a finger under her chin and lifted until her gaze met his. "You said that he didn't touch you."

"He came close." Cassandra watched Aiden's glowing eyes darken with fury. "I couldn't move, but I fought any way I could. He tried to…"

"Cassandra if it's too much, you don't have to." He wasn't even sure he was strong enough to hear it.

She took a shuddered breath, trying to gather the courage to speak and not let the memory of that moment completely overwhelm her. Ormo was dead, or at least that's what she hoped. No one released him from the cell below the chantry, and most likely he was buried beneath the snow and rocks of the avalanche. Maybe if she had seen the body herself moving on would be a bit easier. Cassandra felt Aiden squeeze her hand and it gave her the courage to tell him all about her time in the darkness. Her fears. Her helplessness. Her unfathomable belief that he would find her. And, Maker, she told him about everything Ormo did-or at least tried to do.

"Maker, Cassandra." He snatched his hand away, missing the way Cassandra's entire demeanor deflated. "How can you stand to be with me? This is my fault, and the way I touched you this morning. I should never touch you like that, ever."

"No, you shouldn't, and I'm in no way saying it is okay, but I understand. If I felt like I was in danger, if I felt like you were truly going to hurt me, I would first kick your ass, but I would walk away."

"I don't want to ever remind you of him." Aiden softly confessed, "Ever."

"And you never will. What happened, it affected me, but I won't let Ormo have any hold over me. I will have bad moments, just like you. Together, we will get through it."

"Together." Aiden framed her face in his hands, stroking his thumb over her scarred cheek. "It doesn't change anything, Cassandra."

She let out a breath of relief and gave him a gentle kiss. "Let's get you cleaned up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassandra didn't drink much, and never anything stronger than wine. However, tonight seemed a night of celebration of a sort, in remembrance for those lost and in gratitude of their newly found safe haven. They newly christened tavern was full to the brim and bustling with activity. How the various types of liquor appeared, no one knew or cared. Not even Cassandra. She sat on the Herald's lap, nestled tightly against him, surrounded by their companions, who had somehow talked her into participating in a drinking game.

They went around the circle, proclaiming something they'd never done: if the others had, they would take a shot or big swig from their drink of choice. Everyone; except Bull, Dorian, and Sera; stayed away from more intimate subjects.

While they refilled their cups for the next round, Aiden took that moment to trail his lips up the Seeker's neck. He watched her teeth sink into her bottom lip, fighting to keep the sound of pleasure from escaping. That only made Aiden try all that harder, and she knew it. He slipped his hand beneath her tunic to run his fingers over her spine, teasing her by dipping below the waistband of her trousers.

Thankfully, Cassandra was already flushed from the drinking and warm temperature in the tavern, so no one could see her blush. _Well, two could play_. She shifted against his hardened arousal, causing his nails to bite into her skin. Maybe it was the drink that made her so bold, but she felt thrilled to be touched so openly, and allowed to do the same. It was nice to feel cherished, wanted. "I believe it's your turn, Warden." Cassandra kindly reminded, leaning down, purposely grinding against the Herald to refill her cup with more brandy.

The male warrior tried to keep his drunken self from falling off his chair. "I've never..." He trailed off for a moment, his words slurring together. "Had the pleasure of feeling a lover's mouth on my umm…" Blackwall stuttered and started to blush as he realized what he had actually said.

A few of the companions started to chuckle, and all but Cassandra and Cullen drank.

"Come on, Herald." Bull waved his oversized mug in the human's direction. "Do you lack the skill to pleasure your woman in such a way?"

Aiden sputtered on his wine, "My skills are very much up to par, thank you very much."

"If you need tips, I'll be happy to show you!" Bull continued, giving the pair a lopsided grin. "Personally."

"As tempting as that sounds, Bull, I'll pass." Cassandra retorted much to everyone's amusement.

"Well," Bull took a long pull from his mug, "if you change your mind, you know where to find me. Offer goes to you too, Commander."

Blushing, Cullen shifted in his chair and cast his gaze to the cup in his hand.

After a few more rounds and numerous teasing touches from Aiden, Cassandra shot to her feet, causing the small group to go silent. Her gaze snapped to Aiden and the Herald was about to apologize, when the Seeker grasped him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a mind-numbing kiss. Aiden's hands clutched at her hips as she nipped and sucked his bottom lip while nearly the entire tavern cheered them on.

Cassandra drew away, her gaze burning, " We need to leave." Her growl could barely be heard over the roar of the people. "Now."

"Lead the way, Seeker."

"Sweet Maker." Heart hammering in her throat, Cassandra whirled around the moment they hit the second floor and literally threw herself at the rogue. His soft whispers and none too subtle touches left her wet, aching, and thirsting for more. In tune with her hunger, Aiden's mouth and hands were on her, touching and taking, leaving her breathless. She curled her arms around his shoulders, her fingers sliding into the long strands of hishair as she pressed against him, finding him hard and straining. "Aiden."

He growled at the way his name fell from her swollen lips, rolling in her Nevarran accent and sending shivers down his spine. Everything on the floor below disappeared. The sound, the people, everything but the woman in his arms. Aiden cupped her face between his rough hands and twisted until he had her against one of the large wooden beams. All he saw, heard, and felt was this maddening, amazing, frustrating, and extraordinary woman, who, for some unknown reason, wanted him. Cared for him. "Say it again." He whispered, "Say my name."

The emotions, so gut wrenching, leaking into his voice, brought tears to her eyes. "Aiden." Stroking her thumb over his bearded jaw, Cassandra tipped her head towards his. Her heart ached, knowing where the request came from. For so long he had no name. No control over his life. Used for other people's' pleasure and never his own, and called different things, making him feel like nothing. Less than nothing.

"Again."

"Aiden." She watched him close his eyes and jaw slacken, heard his breath hitched as she savored the sound of his name. Cassandra brushed her lips over his eyes, "Aiden." His brow. "Aiden." His nose, "My Aiden." His lips, "My Trevelyan."

"Cassandra." He trailed his hands up the sharp curve of her cheek and up to sink them into her hair. His heart felt so full, it felt like it was bursting at the seams with emotions. It's only been days since their night in the garden. To Aiden, it felt like months, years even, since he last touched her. There was such hunger between them. Aiden never wanted it to go away.

"Aiden, Maker preserve me, I need you."

"Cassandra- Shit! Fuck!" She hitched herself up, wrapping her long legs around his waist and settled perfectly over his harden arousal. Supporting her, Aiden stumbled towards the next set of stairs, completely desperate to get her alone and naked. He didn't get more than halfway up the stairs before the Seeker grinded against him, throwing him off balance. Aiden threw an arm out to soften their landing as they crashed down in the middle of the stairwell.

That seemed far enough for Cassandra who dragged his mouth back to hers. She withered against him, rubbing against his cock. _Maker!_ He could feel the heat radiating from her through the layers separating them. Her hands dipped under his tunic to drag her nails along his abdomen, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

"Sweetheart You-…" Her wandering hands began tormenting him through his leathers and Aiden lost the ability to speak.

Grinning, Cassandra gave him a firm squeeze, "What did I tell you," She nipped hard at his bottom lip, "about calling me that?"

Aiden gritted his teeth struggling to hold back the release he was so close to. "Cassandra. Cass. Cassie. Seeker. My lady." He gripped the wooden stairs, "My love. My Warrior, you have to stop or we won't make it outside."

"I think we've gone far enough."

"People-."

"Are down stairs preoccupied with drinks and the company of others. If I don't have you now, I'll go mad."

He wasted no time attacking the line of her throat, his hands pushing up her tunic and shoving away the bindings from her breast. Cupping them in his calloused palms, Aiden lowered his head and began to ravish them. He torment, rolling the nipples between his fingers, his mouth and teeth leaving loves bites on every exposed inch of skin. Every mark he left filled him with animalistic pride. _Mine! Mine!_ This amazing woman was his and his alone. Aiden gave each mound equal attention until he hit that sweet spot that had Cassandra arching her back and pleading for more. The breathless sound set fire to his veins.

Eager, Aiden explored the rest of her body, memorizing the texture, scent, and taste. Every dip and scar burned into his brain. He wondered, in Haven when sleep wouldn't come, about what she looked like. What she felt like against him. Nothing, no dream or fantasy, could compare to the real thing. Nothing could prepare him for the raging fire that tore through him, making desire curl tight in his stomach and his cock ache.

Aiden untangled the laces of Cassandra's trousers and looked up as he eased them down her wide hips. Cassandra, face flushed and sweat beating on her brow, had her bottom lip clenched between her teeth and her eyes screwed shut. "Look at me, Lass." He rubbed his bearded chin along her hip bone, "Open your eyes, Cassandra. Look at me."

Through the roaring in her ears, his order made it though and Cassandra forced them open. Aiden's glowing blue orbs seared into her, filled with so many emotions. Holding his gaze, Cassandra watched him lower his head and nuzzled his nose against the dark curls between her legs. "Holy Andraste." She felt his warm breath fan across her dripping and aching core. A part of her felt embarrassed at being so wet and ready for him. Then she refocused on his face and became lost in the admiration and, dare she say, love, shining in his eyes. "Aiden you don't… Just because.. I mean…"

Aiden bit at the juncture of her thigh, turning her words into a moan, "There is nothing I would love more than to pleasure you, my dear Seeker."

He kissed her slick folds and Cassandra's hands shot out, latching onto the rungs of the stair railing so tight her knuckles turned white. "Shit. Shit. Aiden."

The man in question chuckled as he sucked at the pulsing bundle of nerves. He felt more powerful than any god that Cassandra's hip shot up after one single touch. "Hush, Lass. Or the entire tavern will hear you."

Cassandra thought about it for a moment, and then the Herald dragged the flat of his tongue down her wet slit and her mind went blank.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rubbing the kinks out of his neck and his head swimming from the wine, Cullen drudged up the stairs of the tavern. The sounds of celebration faded with each step and were replaced with breathless moans. Curious, Cullen looked up and froze.

Half way the final set of stairs, Cassandra was laid out on her back with Aiden's head between her legs. The Seeker's was flushed and her eyes closed, completely lost in the pleasure. Cullen should have started back down, but found himself transfixed on the couple. Ever since she walked into the tavern in Kirkwall, Cullen wondered what Cassandra looked like naked. Reality was so much better than fantasy. His eyes tracked every inch of her exposed skin, following every curve and noting every scar, and became mesmerized by the way her breast, covered in fresh love bites, bounced with each breathless sob.

"Aiden." Cassandra uncurled her clenched fingers from the railing to grasp onto Aiden's loose hair.

Cullen winced as the Seeker pulled, what looked painfully, at Aiden's locks while she begged him not to stop. Cullen could see that the Herald had no intention of doing such. The rogue seemed to be enjoying giving Cassandra pleasure just as much as she did receiving it.

 _Maker!_ He should be watching this. Yet, Cullen couldn't make himself turn away. And by Andraste, his own arousal pulsated to the point of pain. The breath left his body the moment Cassandra seized up as Aiden took her over the edge. Cullen never heard such foul language come from Cassandra before.

Cassandra going limp, Aiden crawled up to press fully clothed body against hers. "Kiss me, Cassandra." His voice was thick with desire. "I want you to taste yourself."

The Seeker eagerly complied.

Cullen found himself surprised anything remained of the rogue's tunic. Cassandra clawed at his shoulders, desperate to have him close as possible. Their touches were brutal, leaving marks in their wake. Such passion passing between them. Cullen never had seen anything like it. And it wasn't about sexual satisfaction. No, it went far deeper. Cullen realized that he was watching two people make love.

Embarrassed, aroused, and feeling a dozen different things, Cullen slipped back down the stairs.

"Commander Cullen."

He snapped out of his haze, "Yes." Cullen looked around to see one of the Inquisition agents watching him very curiously. "Did you need something?"

"Just making sure you're alright." Ritts assured giving him a sly smile, "You seem a bit flushed."

"Yes." Cullen cleared the thickness from his voice, "A bit overheated, that's all."

"Perhaps some air will do you good, Commander."

"I think that's a good idea." His mind flashed back to the couple upstairs and his cock strained against his leathers. Cullen returned the elf's smile, "And please call me Cullen. Would you like to join me, Ritts?"

The woman beamed, "I would enjoy that very much, Cullen."


	14. Time to Lead- Skyhold

After nearly three weeks of constant work, Skyhold seemed to be thriving despite how much work there was to be done. People arrived daily from nearby settlements, bringing trade to the keep. The journey to the castle in the sky became a pilgrimage. The downside of the people's support is, that if word was spreading to the people then it was only a matter of time before the Elder One caught wind of their survival.

Sighing, Cassandra rolled her shoulders on her way to meet the rest of the advisors. Today was the day they continued the work of the Inquisition. They had their time to heal and rebuild. Now, it was time to go on the offensive and take care of the threat to Thedas. She spotted Cullen lingering by the stairs leading to the main keep and frowned at his haggard appearance. He looked so tired with large bags under his eyes and deep frown lines etched into his face.

"Cullen." Cassandra reached out to touch his arm to get his attention. The man nearly jumped out of his skin. "Are you alright?"

The Commander blinked a few times and then shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

Cullen rubbed his lightly bearded cheek, "A headache."

"Are you eating?" Cassandra wondered, "You haven't been seen at any of the meals."

"I said I'm fine, Cassandra. Leave it be."

The two female advisors appeared leaving Cassandra no choice but to drop it. She wouldn't though, not for long anyways. "Good morning."

Leliana looked between the two warriors picking up on the tension in the air. The Spymaster chose not to comment on it, "Morning. Any sign of Trevelyan?"

"Not yet." Cassandra informed, "But I told him to meet us as soon as possible."

"Are we sure he's ready for this?" Josephine asked the question that was going through everyone's mind.

Cullen raised a brow, "Do you not think him capable, Ambassador?"

The Antivian woman flushed, "He has proven that he is willing to do whatever it takes after the events of Haven."

"But?" Leliana finished knowing there was more.

"As much as the man may have changed, he is still a brash and unpredictable. He's still suffering withdraws and I don't know how such a man can lead while making rational choices." Josephine kept her gaze adverted from Cassandra knowing if she looked at the Seeker, she wouldn't have the courage to speak her mind.

It didn't matter because Cassandra was watching Cullen's reaction to the Ambassador's statement. His face fell making her heart ache. He had been making such progress in the recent months with his own withdraws from lyrium. They had many arguments on his ability to continue down that path and still be able to command the army of the Inquisition.

Leliana sighed, "That's why we help him so he doesn't feel like he has to carry the weight of the Inquisition himself. That won't help him in the heat of the moment choices, but if we were put in the same situation, there is no telling how we would handle them."

"Tell me," Josephine crossed her arms over her chest, "Would you have slit Alexius throat like Trevelyan or would have given him over to the crown to be handled the proper way?"

The spymaster didn't hesitate to answer, "After hearing the accounts of what Trevelyan and Dorian went through, yes. Given the chance again, Alexius would have used his magic to try to shape the future for his benefit."

"Even I don't agree with all of the things he's done," Cassandra finally broke in. "But I stand by him and trust him to do what is necessary to defeat the Elder One. The people do as well. What caused this sudden change of heart?"

Josephine waved it off, "I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't tarnish what Trevelyan has done."

"I swear whatever you think I did, it was Varric." Aiden's voice had the advisors turning to look at him. He offered them a smile when no one spoke, "Everything okay?"

"Yes." Cassandra bent down to rub Merthin between the ears as the three other advisors broke away. "We were just discussing Corypheus."

"Oh?"

"He is out there and it's only a matter of time before word spreads we are still standing." Cassandra led him towards the stairs and of course Merthin dutifully followed, "We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight. But the treat is far beyond the war we anticipated. We now know what allowed you to stand against him. What drew you to him."

Aiden looked down at his marked hand frowning at the pulsing green glow of his veins. "It's rather simple." He curled his fingers into a fist trapping the light from escaping his palm, "He wanted the anchor and it's useless to him now. So he wants me dead."

"The anchor has power, but it's not why you're stills standing here." Cassandra tried to put her personal feelings aside. But the thought of losing him stilled her heart. "Your decisions let us to heal in the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are that creatures rival because of what you've done. We know it. All of us."

Aiden stopped on the first landing of the stairs uneasy under her lavish praise. "I didn't do it alone. All I have is the mark. It's been your leadership, Cullen's troops and Leliana's planning that has gotten us this far." His gaze shifted to the Spymaster and the sword she held out in her hands. "Cassandra?"

Sensing the rogue's discomfort, Merthin let out a low pitched whine and pressed himself against Aiden's leg. Aiden's hand tangled in his fur to stay upright.

"The Inquisition requires a leader. The one who has already been leading us." Cassandra stood next to Leliana. People gathered in the courtyard below watching them intently. She saw the apprehension on her lover's face and the fear. "You."

"Me?" The word escaped on a squeak. No this wasn't right. He couldn't lead the Inquisition. "Maker, Cassandra I'm an elf-blood. A slave. If the people knew, they would never follow me."

"Look at them." Leliana insisted, "They watched you charge head first against the enemy that was set to destroy them all. They've seen you fall and rise from the rubble like a phoenix. They have seen you grow, become stronger and confident in your ability to help heal Thedas. They look at you as a man who is willing to give your life to stop Corypheus."

"All these people have their lives because of you." Cassandra added.

Taking a shaky breath, Aiden looked back to the Seeker, "You all agreed to this?"

She nodded urging him closer to Leliana with a wave of her hand, "There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead is up to you."

Aiden stared at the sword presented before him. Did he have it in him to be the person the people believed him to be? Corypheus was a real threat and Cassandra was right, he was willing to do anything to stop him. Aiden's hand trembled and his stomach twisted. The sword was more than a symbol of power. It was a symbol for the chance to change the course of his life. To take him out of the darkness and into the light. A chance to be more than a man bound by his scars. To do good. To make a difference.

He glanced up, a nervous smile pulling at his scarred lip, "If I take it, does that mean I have to give one of those inspirational speeches?"

Cassandra grinned, "Or sing, if that suits you."

"Well, shit."

Leliana laughed and offered the sword, "You can do this, Aiden. And you won't be alone."

Merthin sat behind the Herald and nudged Aiden forward with his muzzle.

Aiden wiped his sweaty palm against his leathers before reaching for the hilt of the sword, cursing his trembling hand. Needing the support, Aiden's other hand shot out to grasp Cassandra's. He looked at her to see surprise fade into pride to be standing with him. "I'll do it." He wished his voice didn't waver. Cassandra squeezed his fingers and Aiden finally wrapped his hand around the hilt. "I swear by those we lost at Haven, I promise I will give my life to stop Corypheus."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Armed with a plate of food and a satchel of elf root, Cassandra walked across the battlement and stepped through the side door of Cullen's office just in time to dodge a wooden box. Ducking, the Seeker winced as the object shattered on impact. Her heart clenched when a broken lyrium vial rolled against her foot. "I'm sure the box had it coming."

"Maker's breath." Cullen's head shot up, "I didn't- I wasn't…. Damn it."

Rushing forward, Cassandra dropped the plate and satchel on the desk, "Cullen."

He held out an arm to keep her at bay while struggling to remain upright. "Don't." The last thing he could handle was feeling her touch. Seeing her up there with the Inquisitor stirred something he had buried long ago. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Is this about what Josephine said?" Cassandra softly wondered searching his pale face.

"There is truth in her statement."

"No there is not." She interjected, "You have come so far, Cullen. You have done great things for the Inquisition."

"I couldn't even save Haven." Cullen leaned against the desk, "The effects of not taking the Lyrium clouded my abilities. My judgment. I should be removed from command."

"I beg to differ."

"You're wrong!"

"I stand by my opinion on your ability to lead. It hasn't change since the day you joined the Inquisition. Why would you expect to change now?"

"I expect you to keep your word. It's relentless. I can't-."

Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest, "You give yourself too little credit."

Growling, Cullen swiped his arms across the desk, throwing all its contents to the floor. The breaking glass didn't little to calm his pounding head. "If I'm unable to fulfill what vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this."

"Cullen."

"You know what they did to me at Ferelden's circle. They broke me, Cassandra. How can I be the same person after that?"

"You've accomplished so much. The lyrium didn't make you the man you've become."

Cullen shoved away from the desk and stalked over until he stood toe to toe with the Seeker. "You should be questioning all that I've done. I thought this would be better- That I could regain some control over my life. But these thoughts…" He buried his fingers in his curls trying to quite his racing mind. Everything in his body thirsted for the taste of Lyrium, for the control that it gave. "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause."

Cassandra watched him pace back and forth as Cullen began to argue with himself about taking lyrium again. She held her tongue knowing that nothing she could say would help in this matter. Cullen needed to get over this hill himself. The moment Cullen's fist went through the book case, Cassandra spoke, "Feel better?"

On a soft laugh, Cullen rested his head against the wood, "Not exactly."

She placed a soothing hand on the Commander's forearm, "This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition. It's about what you want."

"I don't want to take it." He collapsed on the confession. Thankfully, Cassandra was quick to catch him around the waist. He leaned against her, "I just don't know if I can endure this."

Cassandra squeezed him, "You can. Come. Let's get you up this bloody forsaken ladder."

By the time Cullen made it up to his bed, the pounding in his head shifted into a sharp stabbing pain leaving his vision spotty. Groaning, he dropped himself on the bed and buried his face in the soft pillow. He heard Cassandra disappear back down stairs only to return a moment later. Cullen refused to look at her even when the bed dipped under her weight.

"I did bring you lunch, but you so kindly threw it against the wall." Cassandra stated pulling open the small satchel she went to retrieve.

Cullen mumbled an apology.

"Why didn't you tell me the headaches were getting this bad?" She brushed her fingers over his lightly bearded jaw, "Cullen."

Gritting his teeth, Cullen turned away from her touch fighting the images it stirred. That night in the tavern, the memory of her naked body and her breathless cries filled his head. It was wrong. Cassandra wasn't free. She belonged to Trevelyan, but by the Maker, he still wanted. He still ached. When he took Ritts in the darkness on the battlements, he didn't see the elf. He saw Aiden and Cassandra in their moments of passion. Cullen even had to bend Ritts over so not to ruin the illusion.

"Cullen, please talk to me."

He forced his mind to clear and his body to settle, "You've had far more things to worry about." Cullen turned his amber eyes to hers, "Plus, you have Trevelyan."

Her brow furrowed, "And that means that I can't worry about you? I care about you, Cullen."

"Care." He let out a long sigh, "Just not in the same way."

"Cullen, I-…" _Maker!_ How did she begin to deal with this? Cullen had always simple been her friend. Yes, she found him attractive. A person would have to be dead for Cullen Rutherford not to get the blood pumping. And yes, she'd once thought of something more growing between them, but neither one of them took a step in that direction. Cassandra rubbed a hand over her tired face. When it came down to it, she cared deeply both Aiden and Cullen. Both men held parts of her heart.

"It's okay, Cassandra." The corner of his scarred lip lifted, "You're happy so that's all that matters."

"I am happy and it's not just from Trevelyan." Cassandra pushed a stray curl off his sweaty brow, "I don't have many I can call friends. I have even less that are closer. Since finding you in Kirkwall and everything that followed, you saw it through with me. Helped me bear the weight that had been cast upon the Inquisition. You've become my greatest friend, Cullen. Nothing will ever change that."

"Do you love him?"

Her heart kicked in her chest, "I do." She softly confessed hating that admitting it caused the Commander pain. "I won't apologize for that, Cullen. I don't want to hurt you or lose your friendship over this."

"You won't." Cullen vowed even it killed him. He would bury these feelings once again and continue on. Apparently, he was in a habit of falling for women he could never have. Perhaps if things had been different. He tried to shake his head clear, "Are you going to make me another one of your horrible elf root potions?"

Cassandra scuffed, "They work, don't they?"

"You could at least try to mask the horrible taste."

"Just shut up while I make it."

"Your bedside manner is lovely, Seeker."

"You want bedside manner? Maybe I should go get Dorian?" Cassandra cocked her head to the side with a teasing smile, "I'm sure he would be more than happy to nurse you back to health."

"I'm not sure your definition of nursing and his are exactly the same."

She opened the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out one of the vials Cassandra knew he kept there. "Going to keep the beard?" She asked crushing up a bit of elf root and adding it to the vial.

Cullen rubbed his palms over the growth on his chin, "Don't think it suits me?"

"No, it does. I'm just not sure Josephine will be able to keep the women of Thedas from breaking down the walls of Skyhold." Cassandra was pleased to hear him laugh even if it was a bit strained. "Now drink."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Perched on the edge of one of the many battlements of Skyhold, Aiden watched the people bustle around in the courtyard. Merthin sat behind him, his body turned away as the hound watched his backside. It brought the newly crowned Inquisitor a great sense of comfort and peace knowing that after so many years, Aiden didn't have to constantly be on guard. To be tense and ready for an attack from behind. And now, with so much changing in such a short amount of time, Aiden was glad for that small sense of comfort.

Sensing an approach, Merthin pushed himself on all fours and growled, giving his master a warning.

Varric rounded the railing of the stairs and offered a smile to cause both of them to stand down, "Half the keep is looking for you."

"Which is why I'm up here." Aiden replied scanning the grounds for one person unparticular and coming up empty again. "So, where is this mystery person you wanted me to meet?"

"Follow." Varric insisted walking across the battlements to one of the guard towers near the garden. "I appreciate you coming here alone. I know that Leliana and Cullen were most likely foaming at the mouth to tag along. Is Cassandra going to come jumping out at any moment?"

"No." Aiden followed with Merthin faithfully at his side, "I haven't seen her since this morning."

"I did see her with a tray of food and walking across the battlement. Properly making sure Curly is eating." Varric informed, "She seems to be the one in charge to make sure all the troubled men in the Inquisition is taking care of themselves."

Aiden stopped the moment he entered the guard tower and turned straight to the dwarf, "Leliana is right, Cassandra is going to kill you."

Varric looked uncomfortable about the prospect of having to face the Seeker. "I know I have a lot to explain and will have to face more than a few angry people. I just want you to hear him out." He turned to the third man waiting to be introduced, "Inquisitor, I would like you to meet the Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke."

The heavily bearded men offered Aiden a smile and approached with an outstretched hand. "Hawke, please. I have found out that using that title just brings more trouble than it's worth."

Aiden shook Hawke's hand, "Trevelyan."

"I figured that you two should meet." Varric explained, "Maybe share some heartwarming stories about our dear friend Corypheus."

Hawke chuckled, running a hand through his sand colored hair, "You already dropped a half a mountain on the bastard. I'm sure anything I tell you pales in comparison."

"I'm sure you might have something to offer." Aiden urged, "After all, I was there in Kirkwall when you saved from a heard of rampaging Qunari."

This seemed to capture to warrior's attention, "You were?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" Aiden softly asked noticing Varric's attention shifted back to them intrigued by the question. "You and your female companion found me when I washed up on the shore of Kirkwall.

Hawke tilted his head, green eyes studying the Inquisitor more closely. "You were skinnier back then." The corner of his mouth lifted, "And a lot less hairy. Once we got you back on your feet, I thought you said you were going back to Ferelden."

"I did for a time." Aiden informed, "But I found my way back to Kirkwall just as everything turned to shit."

"You can thank Anders for that." Hawke spoke the mage's name in distain and decided to steer the conversation back to the starting topic. "So again, if you got some Qunari running about…"

"One, thankfully he's on our side." Varric kindly informed.

"You fought him." Aiden insisted, "There has to be something."

"We fought and killed him," Hawke replied folding his arms across his chest, "The Grey Wardens were holding and Corypheus was influencing them.

Varric interjected with his own information, "He got into their heads and messed with their minds. Turned them against each other."

"If Grey Wardens are disappearing, they could have easily fallen under his influence again." Hawke whispered clearly disturbed by the thought.

Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose. If they didn't have enough to worry about already. "Well, fuck me."

Hawke chuckled, "Sorry, but you're not my type, Trevelyan."

"He goes for the curvier and hardly dressed women in sailor hats." Varric dodged the halfhearted blow from the warrior.

"Only one in particular, Varric." Hawke added, "I have a friend in the Wardens. He was looking into something else for me. Unrelated of course." Or at least that's what Hawke believed until now. "His name is Alistair."

"The warden who fought with the Hero of Ferelden?" Aiden wondered.

"The one and the same. Last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. We lost contact shortly after. He's hiding in an old smuggler's cave in Crestwood."

At least that gave them a place to start. Where this line of investigating would lead, Aiden couldn't fathomed. But if finding this Warden meant getting them closer to defeating Corypheus, he would seek it out.

0o0o0o0o0o

After spending most of the early evening talking to Hawke, Aiden found himself searching for the Seeker once again. He decided to see if she made her way back to the loft of the blacksmith and as he climbed the stairs, Aiden couldn't help but wonder why in Thedas Cassandra picked such a spot to claim. The constant sounds of hammer and steel would drive him crazy. A loud thud followed by a curse spurred the Inquisitor up the rest of the wooden stairs. _Great!_ He silently muttered watching Varric duck to dodge Cassandra's on coming blow. The Seeker looked steaming mad and Aiden didn't blame her. After all the dwarf didn't lie to her.

"You knew where Hawke was this entire time!" Cassandra growled ready to strangle the rogue.

Varric skirted around a chair, "You damn right I did."

"You little shit!" Cassandra lunged forward again, missing Varric by inches.

"You kidnapped me and integrated me! What did you expect?" Varric demanded, "Me to spill my guts out to you?"

Aiden decided that when his lover started throwing furniture at the story teller it was time to intervene. "Hey!" He shouted stopping them both in their tracks.

Varric's head whipped around, "Of course you'd take her side since you're between her legs!"

"You're walking a fine line, Dwarf." Aiden growled ready take a swing at Varric himself.

Realizing he crossed a line, Varric held up his hands in a silent apology.

Cassandra glared, fire in her dark orbs, "We needed a leader for the Inquisition. First we tried to find the Hero of Ferelden, but she had disappeared." She missed the flash of emotions crossing the Herald's face as her words sank in. "Hawke was our last hope! Mages respected him for what he did in Kirkwall. And you kept him from us."

Varric gestured to Aiden, "You have a leader for the Inquisition."

That didn't seem to stop Cassandra from drilling her finger into the dwarf's chest, "Hawke would have been at the Conclave. If anyone could have saved the Most Holy…"

Aiden shoved his way in between the two, "What's done is done. There is nothing we can do about it and there is nothing to gain by dwelling on it."

"It still doesn't change the fact that Varric is a liar." Cassandra turned her anger, grief, and frustration on Aiden. She knew that thinking about the what if's would get them nowhere. But she still struggled from time to time to accept that this was truly the Maker's plan. "A snake. Even after the Conclave, when Hawke could have helped, he kept him secret."

"He's here now!" Varric defended though it did nothing to please either humans. "We're on the same side."

"We know what side you're on, Varric. It will never be the Inquisition's."

Aiden shoved his loose hair from his face, "Attacking him now will accomplish nothing." He stared down at the dwarf, "You better not be keeping anything else from us. If you do then your place here is not needed."

The threat seemed to deflate any other argument that Varric had ready, "I understand."

Huffing, Cassandra stalked away to brace her hands against the railing. Her words finally sank and guilt came sweeping in. If Hawke joined them before the Conclave then Aiden wouldn't be here. She would've never crossed paths and missed the opportunity to find happiness. To find love. "Hawke is here now. I guess that's all that matters."

Nodding, Varric disappeared down the stairs.

Aiden sighed and waited for Cassandra to speak. Pushing her would only add to the head ache building between his eyes.

"I believed him." Cassandra hated that the damn dwarf fooled her. She knew not to trust him, but she believed him regardless of her intuition. "He spun his story, and I swallowed it. Maybe if I explained what was at stake…? If I just made him understand. But I didn't. I'm such a fool."

Aiden touched her shoulder causing her to turn to face him. All he wanted to do was chase the sorrow from her face. "Would it have made any difference if you had tracked down Hawke?"

"He supported the Mage rebellion. I'm sure he wouldn't have trusted me for a second."

He offered her a smile, "Especially if you went at him the way you did me."

A blush crept up her neck, "It doesn't change the fact that I should have been more careful. Smarter." She lowered her voice, "I shouldn't be here."

"Good thing I still like you then." Aiden swept his fingers over the curve of her cheek, "You're too hard on yourself Cassandra. We wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you."

Cassandra leaned into his touch, her hands finding their way to his shoulders. "I want you to know. I have no regrets. If Hawke joined us then the Maker wouldn't have sent you." She tried to think where they would be, how everything would be different and found alternative to scary to think about. Though he was reluctant, Aiden been exactly what they needed and more.


	15. Reading- Skyhold

Cassandra loved these moments. They were few and far between. Since arriving at Skyhold, all of their time was filled with logistics, war councils, and training. Lounging around enjoying each other's company was never among that list. So, Cassandra enjoyed it when the small opportunity came about.

Aiden adjusted his head on the Seeker's lap as she turned to the next page in the book. He laid sidewise on the bed, his feet dangling off the edge and listened to the rise and fall of Cassandra's voice. They'd been like this for hours, her reading to him one of the chapters of Swords and Shields while she played with his hair. They never even left the bed since waking up for the morning. He loved listening to her. Loved the excitement in her tone as she described a battle. The small catch of her breath at the tender moments between the Guard Captain and her Guardsman. The way she smiled, clearly enjoying the tale like it was the first time reading it and him knowing damn well it wasn't.

She'd been embarrassed the first time Aiden picked up the first installment of the series for her to read after their teaching sessions. Smutty literature, that's what she called it. Of course that only peeked his interest even more. Reluctantly, the Seeker caved to his request and was surprised by his enjoyment. Even more surprised he found this part of her, the one who hid reading such girly novels, endearing.

"And then the Guardsman smiled. Her heart clutched in her chest, knowing what the curve of his lips meant." Cassandra's voice grew heavy as she read a steamy scene between the two characters.

Aiden shifted on the bed, listening to Cassandra describe the passage in perfect detail. The Guardsman had his lover stretched out atop of her desk, exploring her body with his lips. Smiling, he pushed up the hem of his tunic Cassandra wore and brushed his lips over the spots depicted in the book. Then the next. Each time the Guardsman moved, so did Aiden.

The book nearly fumbled from Cassandra's fingers. "Aiden."

"Keep reading." He nuzzled her pelvic, grateful that the Seeker found undergarments troublesome when sleeping as he gently pushed her thighs open. When she didn't continue, he glanced up to look at her flushed face. "Read, Cassandra."

She forced her gaze back onto the open book. How in the Maker was she supposed to comply? The feel of his warmth breath on her thighs and his fingers brushing teasingly against her mound clouded her mind.

"What does the Guardsman do?" He stilled, drawing a small whine from the warrior's throat. "Tell me, Lass."

Cassandra continued, her hips bucking against his mouth the moment it brushed against her damp folds. She lost the ability to speak for a moment at the sight of her lover's head buried between her legs. To her greatest frustration, the Inquisitor stopped once again. Apparently without the guide of the Guardsman it seemed Aiden didn't know what to do. _Bloody Bastard!_ The man and his clever mouth torments her countless times before.

"Her lover murmured, her fingers finding their way into the thick locks of his hair. Grinning, he yanked her to the edge of the desk and sank to his knees before her."

Sliding and wrapping his arms around the Seeker's thighs, Aiden shifted off the bed, tugging her with until his knees hit the hardwood. As the Guardsman pulled the Guards Captain's legs over his shoulder, so did Aiden with Cassandra's. Word for word, he acted out each action of Varric's book. He nipped and lapped, teasing Cassandra until she writhed against him, her hands tugging at his hair in an attempt to pull him where she desired most.

"Aiden, please." The heel of her foot pressed into his back, the book falling to the bed as it grew too heavy to hold.

He stopped, the tip of his fingers poised at her entrance. _Maker_ she was drenched. "I don't believe Varric put me in the book, Lass." She pushed against his hand, but Aiden flattened his palm against her abdomen to keep her still. He bit the inside of her thigh. "We're just getting to the good part."

"You bloody bastard."

"Book."

Cursing, Cassandra picked up the book and fumbled for a moment to return to the correct page. She picked up where she left off and so did Aiden. His oh-so clever mouth and very skilled fingers worked in time with the Guardsman. Each stroke, each nibble, drew her closer to the edge causing her vision to cross. Words on the page became a blur. Cassandra pulled the words from memory knowing damn well if she stopped reading, her lover stopped.

Aiden knew she was close. Her words were nothing more than breathless gasps, her fingers pulled and twisted painfully at his hair. He glance up, smiling against her folds as he intensified his assault. Aiden found himself thoroughly impressed that in the throes of passion with her head thrown against the mattress and back arched, the Seeker managed to hold the book in her trembling hand. With one more stroke of his tongue, she went taunt, her hips going wild, and clamping her legs around his head to keep him in place. The Inquisitor happily rode out the waves of pleasure wanting to prolong it as long as possible. The wanton moans spilling her lips shot a line of fire straight to his groin.

Frantic to relieve the pulsing, he tore apart the strings of his trousers, releasing his near painful arousal. The pressure around his head eased as Cassandra went limp. Aiden wasted no time crawling up her body until their lips tangled together.

Dropping the book, she wrapped her arms around him, her fingers scorching across Aiden's flesh. Her tongue met his and groaned at tasting her flavor.

He buried his fingers in the short strands of her hair, his favorite thing to do, yanking her head back to look at her flushed face. "Fuck, Cassandra." He dropped his brow to hers, his hips grinding, "You're so beautiful."

"I wasn't done with the chapter." She kindly informed between gulps of breaths.

A smiled touched his scarred lips, "I think I can figure the rest out, Seeker."

"Allow me to help you." Hooking a leg around his narrow waist, Cassandra rolled until she was poised above him. The pleasure drained from his face, panic taking its place. Cassandra cupped his bearded cheek. "Focus on me, Trevelyan."

"Cassandra." Heart hammering in his throat, memories of laying helpless on his back as faceless people abused his body flooded his mind.

She stroked her thumb over the scar running through his lower lip. This wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, where his past was stirred during their intimate moments. "Aiden, you're in control." Cassandra brought one of his marked hand to to rest over her pounding heart. "See, no restraints. No pain. Just me and you."

Aiden's hand flexed under her gentle touch. So soft and loving, an anchor to steady him in a sea of turmoil. "I need to see you."

Swiftly, Cassandra pulled the crimson tunic over her head and tossed it carelessly aside. He growled, a rumble deep in his throat as his glowing eyes darkened. She cupped her own breast, running her thumb over her perked nipple. "Touch me as you like. I'm at your mercy, my love." All she wanted to do was help him guide him through this. To show him that he could find pleasure where there was once pain.

He shoved her hands aside, sitting up to replace them with his hungry mouth. Using both teeth and lips, the Inquisitor tormented her breast while his hand molded against the other to give it equal attention.

Arching against him, Cassandra's hand tangled in his loose hair, breathlessly demanded more. He complied, his touch rough yet still caring, loving. The pleasurable pain spiked through her system leaving her aching and drenched. "Can I touch you, Aiden?"

He nodded and she reached back to curl her fingers around his shaft. His whole body tense, expecting twisting pain to follow. Fingers stroked down his cock, drawing pleasure not agony.

Aiden's hips bucked, pushing himself further into her hand, a silent encouragement to continue. Still, Cassandra felt her lover's body tight as a bow string, it long conditioned to brace for punishment. She drew his head back to slam her mouth to his, her tongue thrusting into his mouth as she pumped her hand. He quickly hardened against her palm.

Aiden's hand shot to her waist, fingers bruising flesh at the feeling of her arousal coating the tip of his cock. The moment she slid down was the moment he lost control of the situation. Thinking, like ripping off a bandage, better to get the displeasure over as quickly as possible, he violently pulled her down until he was fully sheathed inside her. Cassandra's teeth sank into his bottom lip and the nose he made couldn't be classified as human. Feeling her molded around him, heat quivering, and moisture dripping, Aiden struggled not to spill his seed right then and there.

"Fuck." The amount of pleasure body left him trembling.

Savoring the moment, the Seeker rolled her hip, "Lay back."

He complied and to his amazement, sank further into her heat, completely filling her to the brim. The woman, his warrior, looked like a goddess perched above him, her face flushed with lips swollen and her braid loose, spilling down her back. All he wanted to do was ravish her until they both couldn't stand, but a battle hardened hand against his chest stopped Aiden from moving. "Cassandra?"

"I'm in charge, Inquisitor." She watched uncertainty flood his glowing blue orbs. "Okay?"

Words were hard to come by. Fear gripped his throat even though his cock twitched in anticipation of her ruling over him.

Cassandra lifted and slammed back down at the same force he entered her. The apprehension quickly faded into pleasure. "Trust me." The words left her on a breathless moan. "And if it gets too much, you take control back. Until then you let me."

"It seems I'm at your mercy, Seeker." His voice trembled with his next words, "Use me as you like."

Bracing a hand against his clothed chest, she moved against him, her movements frantic and rough. Though Cassandra longed to feel his skin against hers, she understood and never pushed him to fully unclothed. Each time she came down, his growls became deeper and his grip tighter. Cassandra could feel the turmoil as he fought himself and the urge to take control. She slammed down against him, screaming at the feel of him filling her completely. Her nails bit into the fabric of his tunic, "Trevelyan." She felt his chest heaving, his breath just as short as hers. "My Trevelyan."

His head was swimming. He barely could think beyond the feeling of his cock sliding against her tight, slick walls. "Cassandra."

"Put your hands on me." As soon as the command left her lips, his arms snaked around her waist as he shot up from the bed to skim his rough palms up the plains of her stomach to her breast. "Harder. I want you to mark me, Aiden. I want all of Thedas to know I'm yours."

Twisting his hand in her braid, he yanked to expose the line of her throat. He used his teeth to mark every inch he could reach. When he hit the pulse in her neck, Cassandra shouted his name and he felt her crash around him. It took only a moment for his vision to blur before he followed, spilling his seed on a cry of sheer pleasure.

Tangled together, they fell back to the bed, breathing hard and skin humming.

Aiden stopped her from moving off him, "Not yet."

"Are you-I mean…?" Cassandra nervously bit her lip, "Did you like it?"

"Maker, yes."

A smiled worked across her face, "Good."

"Did you enjoy yourself, Lass?" The blush was his answer. "I enjoyed watching your face every time you filled yourself with my cock."

"I wasn't too…"

He shook his head, "No. In fact, I think I can handle more." Brushing her hair from her brow, Aiden swept his hand down her cheek and tilted her head back, "I trust you, Cassandra. I know with you, I'm safe."

"Like you said to me, if I do anything you don't like or find too much, tell me. I never want to push you or want you too just stomach it for me."

Aiden thought to the book digging into the back of his calf. Thought about how Cassandra's voice softened when reading. He doubted the Guardsman was as rough as he was with Cassandra. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

Aiden shifted his gaze away, "Do you stomach how I am when we're together?"

Gripping his bearded chin, Cassandra forced him to look at her. "Have you heard me complain?"

"No."

"Am I not the type of person that speaks my mind regardless of the situation?"

"Yes."

"Am I made of glass? Or some dainty flower?"

"No."

"I love the fact that I can put my armor down, be a woman and not the dominating warrior. With you and only you, I don't have to be a Seeker or former hand of the Divine. I don't have to be in control." She savored the feeling of the pad of his fingers stroking the column of her marked throat. "Maker, I love the way you touch me. Like you'll go mad if you don't get your hands on me."

"Sometimes I feel like I will."

"That makes me feel attractive, sexy." Lifting herself, she peppered his scarred face with kisses. "You respect me on and off the battlefield. And you accept my girlish notions of trashy novels."

Interrupting her, Aiden reached down for the book, "I'm rather fond of them myself."

"I'll be sure to let Varric know."

He pressed his lips to one of the love bites, feeling laughter vibrate up her throat. "And what will our dear ambassador think when she sees what I've done to you?" The fact that Cassandra begged him to mark her made him feel a surge of animalistic pride knowing everyone would know she belonged to him.

Smiling, Cassandra nipped at the Inquisitor's lips, "That I'm a happy and truly fucked woman. Now, shall we read another chapter?"

He tossed the book over his shoulder and rolled, pinning Cassandra beneath him. "I think we should reread the last one."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Finally they were moving out to Crestwood in hopes to meet up with Warden Alistair. After three days of debate, the council decided they would ready for the journey and set out in the morning. Josephine of course wanted to send the party out in fashion and called a dinner in the main hall. The last thing Aiden wanted to do. He woke up with a blinding headache and it only worsened throughout the day, leaving him short tempered and easily agitated. He already went a few heated rounds with Cassandra before first meal, resulting in not seeing her all day, and tore into Sera for her ridiculous behavior as well as jumping down Blackwall's throat for a reason he still wasn't sure about.

Now the roar of conversation going around the table grated on his last nerve. Sighing, Aiden leaned his elbows on the table and rubbed his hands over his tired face. He couldn't help but glance around the table looking at the Seeker who was purposely seated at the far end of the table. She'd engaged in conversation with most noticeably everyone, but him of course.

"You okay there, Charming?" Varric softly wondered, glancing at the Inquisitor's untouched plate.

"Fine," Aiden mumbled.

The dwarf didn't seem convinced, "You sure about that?"

Aiden curled his fingers so tight his nails broke the skin of his palm, "Varric."

"You and the Seeker going to patch things up before you move out tomorrow?"

The Inquisitor decided to ignore the inquiry as he watched the woman in question's attention moved to the newcomer coming through one of the side doors of the main hall. Something shifted inside him, something ugly, when Cassandra's face became flooded with worry and a few other emotions he didn't want to acknowledge as she looked at the haggard looking Cullen. The Seeker left the table to meet him, making those feelings intensify. Aiden didn't like the way the Commander's gaze kept shifting to the fading love marks on her neck with a look of longing. The fact that Cassandra did nothing to stop or correct the male warrior left Aiden seething.

A very loud bang of wood hitting stone drew Cassandra's attention to the opposite side of the main hall. All sound in the room stopped at once. The Inquisitor stood at the table, his hands curled into a fist and his face hardened. Dangerous. For only a moment, his glowing gaze fell to her before he stalked out of the main hall's main door leading to the courtyard. Everyone's attention shifted to her. No doubt they expected her to follow in hopes to figure out what plagued the Herald. _Well,_ they would be disappointed. Engaging in one screaming match with the stubborn man was enough for a day. Yes, it bothered Cassandra to see him acting like his old self. And yes, she wanted to know the cause of it. However, running after him every time made her feel like she was coddling the man.

The occupants of the table started looking at one another, clearly trying to figure out who would be the brave soul to go after him. Sera and Blackwall hurriedly busied themselves with the food on their plate. Like Cassandra, they didn't want to have a repeat of their day with the Inquisitor. Solas of course was completely out of the question as Aiden, though less hostile to the mage, hadstill kept a vast distance from the elf. Having drawn the short straw, so to speak, from all the candidates that remained, Vivienne pushed away from the table and followed Aiden's path out of the main hall.

Cullen shifted his weight from foot to foot, "Shouldn't you…?" He trailed off the moment her gaze snapped to his and read loud and clear that he was to drop that line of questioning.

"You will make sure that you take care of yourself." Cassandra started back where their conversation left off before the Herald's outburst.

"You should be worried about what awaits you in Crestwood, not me."

She arched a brow, "I can do both."

"I promise." Cullen stated, "I know that you've already spoke to Leliana to keep an eye on me in your absence."

"I wish you would have believed me that you don't need anyone looking over you."

"It will be a while before I get there, Cassandra." Cullen rubbed his sore neck and realized that everyone at the table was watching them with a close eye. No doubt gossip would follow by morning. He didn't wish that on Cassandra. Not when all she was doing was helping him through difficult times. "Let's eat."

No one dared speak a word about the Inquisitor after the two warriors joined the table. Like Cullen, Cassandra did notice the curious glances being thrown their way. She resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands. How in the void did she find herself in this situation? Relationship issues in her life weren't something she had the particular skill to deal with. With Galyan, some complications arose, but nothing like this. Maybe all of this had been a mistake. Engaging in a relationship when the world was being ripped apart seemed like the worst thing Cassandra could have done. Or at least that's how she should feel.

Dinner seemed to stretch on for hours. Instead of the joyous occasion that Josephine wanted to achieve tonight, the Ambassador got a somber event. It almost seemed like the party set out for Crestwood was marching to their death. Vivienne returned, but not the Inquisitor. Cassandra tried not to let that bother her as she made her way through Skyhold to her quarters. If Aiden wanted to talk then she would wait for him to seek her out.

Hearing the sound of an arrow hitting a hay target changed her plan. Curious, Cassandra edged towards the edge of the battlement to find Aiden notching another arrow before taking aim. The projectile hit dead center of the target. Instead of looking pleased, her lover looked angry. Sighing, Cassandra made her way down to the training yard, "Inquisitor."

Aiden's hand tightened on his bow, "My Lady."

A wall of ice hit her full force. She gritted her teeth, "Something you want to tell me?"

"Nope." He aimed with his bow once again, "Something you want to tell me?"

The arrow cut through the air.

Cassandra folded her arms over her chest, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"If you got something to say it, then say it." Cassandra demanded, "Do not beat around the bush."

Sighing, Aiden lowered the bow so he could rub a hand over his tired face. "I, well…" He looked up at her, "It's Cullen."

"Oh for the love of the void!" Now it was her turn to rub her face. "He's someone I care about. A friend. And if you think because we share a bed that you can dictate who-…"

"That's not what I'm trying to do, Cassandra. I just- Was there something between you two?" Aiden wasn't sure why he wanted to know the answer to that question. Cassandra was his now. Whatever might have been didn't matter.

"No."

"If we weren't together, would you be with him?"

Cassandra sighed, "Yes? Maybe? I don't know, Aiden. All I do know is that I care about you both."

"So why me?" Aiden finally looked at her, "Why me and not him?"

"There is no answer to that because there was never this competition between you two!"

"I know. I know. I'm an idiot." He whispered. "A big, huge, idiot."

"Yes, you are." Cassandra agreed drawing a lip twitch from the Rogue. "What's wrong, Aiden?"

"I'm worried about the mark." Together they looked down to the glowing veins in his left hand. "I haven't used it since Haven. He changed it, I felt it. Now, I'm afraid what will happen if I use it again."

The tremble in his voice had Cassandra reaching out for him, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I'm an idiot." He repeated.

"Aiden…"

"Because I didn't want to worry you." Maker knew she had enough to worry about already.

"So, you think the next best thing is to scream my head off, proceed to get in arguments with everyone else in Skyhold and then storm out of the main hall because of something you think is going on with Cullen and me?"

"Idiot, remember." Fighting his urge to run, Aiden covered the hand on his arm with his own. This had to be said. At least once, so they both knew what was coming. So that he could give her the option to get out before he ended up hurting her. To give her the chance to find her ever after with a person who loved her just as much as he did. That person being Cullen. "The mark is killing me, Cassandra."

The words hung in the cool night air.

Icy cold fingers of terror clutched around Cassandra's heart. The fear they both knew, but never spoke, now was out in the open. Now it was real. Fighting tears, she slowly pushed up the sleeve of his jacket, only stopping when the tint of his veins stopped glowing green. It was now all the way to his elbow. "Maybe he changed it." She had to find hope somewhere. Cassandra refused to accept losing him without a fight.

"Cassandra…"

"You're not getting rid of me."

Aiden frowned, "There is nothing but pain for you and I can't stand that. You should-"

Cutting him off, Cassandra grasped him by the chin and pulled him down until their lips met, effectively silencing any further argument from him. "You haven't figured it out have you?"

Head swimming, all he could manage was a small smile, "Idiot, remember."

Her confession died on her tongue. Now wasn't the time to tell him. Not when he was sure he was dying and trying to do the noble thing and tell her to move on. Instead, Cassandra kissed him again, "We should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Aiden twirled the bow in his hand, "I'm going to stay out here for a while longer."

"Want some company?"

"Not really."

"Okay." Cassandra didn't push.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Morning arrived and the small party gathered to finish their last preparations before setting off to Crestwood. Merthin circled Cassandra, happily barking while the Seeker tightened the last strap on her mount. Smiling, she reached down to scratch hound's head, "Ready to test out your combat skills?"

Merthin barked.

"I take that as a yes."

The hound's attention shifted before he dashed off towards the approaching Inquisitor.

Kneeling, Aiden double checked to make sure that Merthin's armor was all in place and holding steady. Letting his faithful hound tag along had been a hard choice to make, but knew in the end he couldn't truly stop Merthin from coming. If he left him behind, Aiden knew that Merthin would find a way to slip out of Skyhold and track his party down. Plus, he'd been training relentlessly and needed to put it to good use. "Remember what I told you." Aiden gently took the hound by the muzzle, "You dodge fireballs, not catch them."

Merthin nodded.

"Good boy." Aiden scratched him behind the ears, "Now let me have a moment with Cassandra."

Cassandra gave the Herald her full attention, trying not to frown at the dark circles beneath his glowing eyes. He never came to her bed, leading her to conclude that Aiden decided to walk the grounds until daybreak instead of sleeping. Maybe he'd put off finding her because he knew there were a few issues left to talk about. "You and Cullen have trained him well."

"I know." Giving her a small smile, Aiden dug into his outer coat's pocket and drew out a small bright blue flower. Apprehension crossed her face before it quickly turned into pleasure as he stepped forward to carefully tuck the stem into her braid above her left ear. "For being an idiot."

"You're my idiot." She reminded feeling the pads of his fingers trail down the ragged scar along her cheek. Her breath quickened, "Aiden, we need to talk before we leave. About this. About us."

His brow furrowed, "I'm listening."

"When we walk through those gates, we have to go back to being the Herald and Seeker." Though, if she was being honest, Cassandra knew they had never been simply those two things. From the very beginning, something was there. Something that caused them to take stupid risks for one another. Now that they knew just what that something was, it could only lead to more impaired judgment. "The most important thing is for us to stop the Elder One's plan. By any means necessary."

"I know." He whispered, doing nothing to stop the tremble in his voice.

"Do you?" She softly asked, thinking about how he threw himself at Corypheus to protect those of Haven. To protect her. "If it comes down to it, you will let me die in order to defeat Corypheus?"

Just the thought was enough to turn his blood to ice. "Please." His fingers tightened on her shoulder, "Don't…. Don't make me actually say it, Cassandra."

"Then I won't." Cassandra whispered hearing their companions start to stir around them as they began to arrive.

Aiden did his best to push away the unsettling feelings in the pit of his stomach, "Does this mean I will be sleeping alone?"

A blush crept up her neck, "We should at least attempt to maintain our distance."

"Are you two love birds ready yet?" Dorian asked perched on his mount, "Or do we need to ride ahead to give you two a moment."

"And let you and Bull go unsupervised?" Cassandra shot back, letting Aiden help her up into her saddle. She saw the mage's gaze flicker to the flower tucked in her hair and spoke when he opened his mouth, "Think long and hard before you say a word, Dorian."

The man set his jaw, appeared to reconsider, only to grin, "Happiness suits you, Lady Cassandra." He quickly trotted off before she knocked him off his horse.


	16. Off to Find the Warden- Crestwood

"Maker." Cassandra grumbled pulling her traveling cloak tighter around her. "I thought the Storm Coast was miserable."

"I don't know." Bull tilted his head back to let the rain pelt his face, "I always liked the rain."

" _Fasta Vass,"_ Dorian shivered atop his mount. He resorted to using a heating spell to keep himself from freezing to death. "Are we almost there?"

The only two people that didn't seem to mind their current condition were Aiden and Merthin. The hound happily trotted along them on horseback, occasionally darting after a creature or two that skittered along the path.

Aiden, on the other hand, had years of experience being miserable in his surroundings. He still wasn't above admitting that he longed for some dry clothes and the warmth of a tent. Hoping to lighten the mood, he leaned over to gently nudge the Seeker's shoulder, "At least there aren't any rivers."

Cassandra snorted, trying her damndest not to smile, "Thank Andraste for small miracles."

"Don't worry, Seeker." Bull turned to grin back at the humans, "Boss will find some way to get himself in trouble."

"Thanks for the support, Bull." Aiden grumbled.

"Like getting tossed into a very big lake." Dorian stopped his steed looking over the edge of the cliff. The mage frowned, "With a big glowing green light in the middle."

Aiden's brow furrowed, "That can't be good."

"Come," Cassandra urged taking point, "I think I see Scout Harding's camp up ahead."

The scout greeted the small party and waited to speak until they all dismounted their horses.

"Greetings." Harding's gaze immediately fell to the companion on all fours, "So this is the famous Merthin."

Barking, the hound dropped his butt to the soppy ground and sat up straight as possible.

"Well I hope he's ready, because we have a problem."

Aiden jerked his head to the left, "I'm guessing to do with that rift in the lake."

Harding nodded, "Crestwood was the site of a flood ten years ago during the blight. It's not the only rift in the area. But after it appeared, corpses starting walking out of the lake."

"Excuse me." Dorian cut in, "Did you just say corpses?"

"Yes."

" _Kaffas_." Dorian glared at Aiden, "You take me to the most breathtaking places, Inquisitor."

Sighing, Aiden rubbed the raised skin on the nape of his neck, "And just how am I to close a rift in the middle of the lake?"

"A boat?" Bull suggested.

"And the whole 'it's underwater' bit?" Aiden asked.

"How long can you hold your breath, Boss?"

"Or maybe," Hardin drew back everyone's attention, "You can go to the town and ask around if anyone knows a way. I mean they might offer you better advice than hold your breath."

"Thank you, Scout Harding." Cassandra gave the dwarf a smile for being of sound mind in the midst of her traveling companions. "Stay safe."

Aiden began to take the necessary supplies from his mount, "If the undead are truly walking about, I think it best to go on foot from here." If Crestwood would be anything like the Mire, then horses would be useless. Hopefully, this time a horde of corpses wouldn't pop up every time they stepped into a puddle.

The journey to the small town was uneventful, though running into the Grey Wardens had been a bit of a surprise. The circumstances that they were here in Crestwood looking for the very same man they were troubled the Inquisitor. He counted on the Wardens to carry through on their orders and return to command as they stated. As much as Aiden wanted to find Alistair, they had to deal with the undead problem first to get a clear path to the meeting spot. After talking to a few of the villagers, the Inquisition found their way into the mayor's home hoping to gain some insight on how to get to the rift.

"Your worship." The mayor greeted the party.

Aiden tensed at the title and Merthin rubbed against his legs trying to comfort, "The rift. How can I get to it?"

Dorian chuckled, "We really need to work on your people skills."

Pleasantries were a waste of time when there were demons dropping from the sky and undead rising from the ground. "I need a way to get to it." Aiden stated, "Preferably without drowning."

"There is a cave in old Crestwood." They Mayor informed rubbing his hands together and shifting his weight from foot to foot. He looked visibly uncomfortable about something other than the town's undead problem. "The Darkspawn flooded it during the blight, killing all the people in the town."

"There has to be a way." Aiden insisted.

"I saw a dam." Cassandra remembered aloud, "We could drain the lake to get to the rift."

The color drained from the Mayor's face, "Drain the lake! Are you mad? There must be another way."

"I'm trying to help you, damn it." The Inquisitor's outburst silenced any further protest, "And I have the only means to close the rift. Agree or not, we are draining the lake. Where are controls the and how do we get to it?"

"You'll have to take the fortress that the bandits are held up in. You can't risk-."

Bull's deep laugh drowned out the man's words, "Bandits! Ha!" He slapped Aiden on the back of the shoulder causing the human to stumble a little to stay upright. " _Stel Bark!_ A cake walk, right Boss?"

"You will need this." The Mayor rummaged through a desk near the front door until he found a key. "It will unlock the control room for the dam. I-Well-Good luck."

Tucking the key into a pouch on his belt, Aiden signaled for Merthin and stepped back out into the rain. He pulled his hood over his head, though it offered little protection, "Let's go drain a lake."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"Trevelyan!"

His lover's cries mixing with his own, Aiden's knees buckled and he crashed to the ground. The battle raged around him, but the pain paralyzed him. It pulsed up his arm into his chest. His heart clenched and air left his lungs while screams started to fill his head. Demons whispered and spirits screeched, all trying to convince him to reopen the rift. Resistance was slipping fast. Crying out, Aiden clenched his marked hand in the grass hoping to find an anchor to keep him afloat.

Gut wrenching sobs tore from the Inquisitor's throat and shot through the battlefield. Cassandra tried to block it out, to keep it from distracting her from the approaching demon. She raised her shield in time to block a blast of ice, "Dorian!"

"I'm trying!" Dorian yelled, twirling his staff and came down hard.

The shade in front of him dissolved into nothingness.

Panting, Dorian turned, already drawing on his magic for the next spell. A despair demon had the Seeker pinned, spewing a constant stream of ice into her shield. Even from across the field, he could see the metal denting under the force.

Cassandra heard the crackling of lightning before feeling a strong jolt shoot up her leg nearly bringing her down. She was beyond grateful for the assistance, but would throttle him later. Growls on the left drew her attention. The hound wrestled relentlessly with an Arcane Horror, trying to protect his master. Feeling Dorian's barrier spell wrapping around her, Cassandra charged.

A few well-placed blows and the skirmish ended.

"Aiden." Swallowing the terror rising up her throat, Cassandra dropped down beside him. He writhed on the ground, his right hand clenching his left wrist, and his face contorted in agony. The mark pulsed and crackled around his closed fist.

"Aiden look at me." Cassandra insisted.

"I c-can't…" Aiden screamed, "Get away! Going to… Hurt."

She ignored his warning. The air hissed as she took his pale face in her hands. She fought when Aiden struggled against her touch.

"Look at me, Trevelyan! Fight!"

"Too much."

Merthin whined and curled helplessly beside the two lovers.

"Please look at me." Tears threatened, Cassandra refused to let them fall. Seeing him in such turmoil broke her heart. The veins in his neck pulsed green, the mark flare intensifying. Two rifts so close together was too much. She pressed her brow against his clammy cheek, "Listen to my voice. Follow it. Come back to me."

Aiden concentrated on her voice; there was just a hint of shakeness, and the traces of her lavender scent, hoping it would be enough to quiet the voices and drag him out of the darkness. "Cass… Cassie."

Slowly, his screams shifted into soft whimpers. Cassandra stroked her fingers along his jaw, "I'm here. I'm right here." She whispered over and over again.

Ever so slightly, Aiden felt the fire start to recede from his veins, but the mark still pulsed.

"Look at me, Trevelyan."

"Don't want you to see." He whimpered.

"I don't care. I love you." Cassandra confessed, her heart pounding in her throat. She turned his head until their noses brushed. No matter how much she wanted to break down and give into her emotions, Cassandra maintained her composure. Aiden didn't need to see her a mess. He needed her to be strong. To help him."Don't you get it, you idiot? I love you."

Something between a sob and a laugh escaped him as Aiden slowly opened his eyes. "Good thing I'm your idiot."

The Seeker waited a moment, then two, that turned into a handful of seconds. The green tint swirling in place of Aiden's blue colored eyes showed no signs of dissipating. "Let's get you up."

Merthin nuzzled his way so Aiden's arm draped over his neck while Cassandra took care of the other.

Aiden struggled to his feet, "Bull okay?"

The Qunari waved, "Don't worry about me, Boss. I'm made of some thick stuff."

"Don't I know it." Dorian huffed doing his best to help the injured warrior into a sitting position. "Hands! Hands! You'll have to at least buy me a drink before you can touch me there."

"Maybe when we get back to Caer Bronach."

Huffing, Aiden forced himself to take all his weight, even though his knees trembled. Merthin saw right through his attempt and gave him a disapproval yelp. Aiden did his best to comfort the hound and himself.

"We should get back to town, or maybe the stronghold." Dorian suggested.

He wasn't in a rush to let anyone outside his inner circle of the Inquisition see him struggling to maintain the anchor. After nearly a week waiting for the lake to completely drain, the Inquisition forces were slowly starting to move in the former bandit stronghold.

Cassandra opened her mouth, only to shut it. Asking Aiden to sit and rest would be a waste of time and breath. Instead, she bent to retrieve his fallen bow, "At least it's not broken."

He curled his scarred lip. "Day is still young."

On a disgruntle scoff, Cassandra rolled her eyes and took point.

Smiling, even though turmoil raged inside him, Aiden dutifully followed with Merthin close behind. He turned to look at the other two members of the party, "At least it stopped raining."

"Right you are." Dorian laughed, "And no more walking corpses. Thank the Maker for small miracles."

"Seeker."

Cassandra stopped mid conversation at Bull's tone and turned. The look on the Qunari's face sent the Inquisition scout skittering away. "What's wrong?"

"You need to go to him." Bull insisted, "He needs you."

"Bull."

"He needs your help to find control. The mark is ripping it away from him. He needs you to help him find it again."

Heat started spreading up her neck, "Bull this is hardly the place or time."

They mayor was on the run and they still had to find Hawke and Alistair. Plus, Crestwood was still in dire need of help, and while the Inquisition forces were helping, a lot of things were left up to them. Including taking down a dragon.

"I know a little something about control, Seeker." He smiled ever so slightly, "Our Inquisitor won't be any good to us until he anchors himself. Now go."

"Bull…"

"Go, Cassandra."

Complying with a nod, Cassandra made her way through the keep to the most deserted spot, knowing that where her lover would be. Of course he locked himself in. After finding a lock pick set, Cassandra pulled on her knowledge from watching Aiden to get inside. She stepped inside and locked the door behind her. Time would tell if that was the wisest choice.

"Go away, Cassandra."

The Herald of Andraste was on his knees, hunched forward, and naked from the waist up. She swept her gaze around the small room. Weapon and armor was thrown in a corner and a table sat in front of Aiden holding various weapons to inflict pain. Though she couldn't see his face, he look unharmed. A crackling noise brought her attention back to his left arm. The veins glowed bright on his forearm and started to dim, but ran all the way up to the side of his neck. The mark still flared. Danger hung in the air.

"Not going to happen." Cassandra's eyes roamed his naked scarred back.

"Please." His voice broke as he grounded his fist against the cobblestone floor.

Her instincts were telling her to find more distance between them. She ignored them, "I'm not going to let you hurt yourself."

"I have… I need the control. The mark." Aiden pounded his clenched left hand into the ground, "Pain is the only way."

No it wasn't. After countless years of combat, Cassandra knew how easily lust for blood turned into lust of flesh once the battle was over. They would turn to one another, men, woman, Elf, Qunari, it didn't matter beyond finding a way to spend the adrenaline left by fighting and relish in the joy of being alive. Cassandra witness as soldiers found, or in more cases none at all, a private place to lose themselves in one another. She herself stole away to her tent to ease the ache between her legs. To find control once again.

That's what she could do for Aiden. Help him find control without having to physically harm himself. The coupling would be anything but gentle. He would strip away all control from her as he used her as he saw fit to find it himself.

"Let me help you, Aiden."

The Inquisitor shot to his feet, stopping himself before he could touch her. Once he did then there was no turning back. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you."

"I don't." Still, Aiden's body strained towards hers, desperate to seize the control she offered.

Her dark gaze lifted and he felt his hardened arousal pulse.

 _Maker!_ She wanted this. Aiden's head began to swim. _Wanted him_ to take away her control, to use her. To fuck her. Not to just help him, but because _she needed it_.

"Last chance."

"I'm at your mercy, Trevelyan." She watched his glowing blue orbs darken. Her knees trembled. Not out of fear. He would never hurt her. No, they shook from anticipation. For so long, Cassandra longed to give herself over completely to a man. To be completely at someone else's mercy. And Aiden was the only person she trust to be able to strip her bare and still respected her not only on the battlefield but in life. She never reached that with Galyan. Cassandra locked her gaze with his, "Use me as you like."

The moment the words left her mouth, Aiden pounced. He took her wrist, pinning her hard enough against the wood to steal her breath if he wasn't already kissing it out of her. Teeth and lips were launching a brutal assault against her own.

Shifting so both of her wrist were trapped under one hand, his other sought flesh. He had no patience for clothing or pleasantries. Yanking downing the collar of her tunic hard enough to pop a few threads, he palmed one of his lover's breast. He rolled, squeezed, tugged, and pinched, swallowing her sounds of pleasure and pain.

"No." Aiden tightened his hold on her wrist as his hand shot to her throat. "I'm in charge, Seeker. You don't move until I say. Do you understand?"

Battle harden fingers squeezed, her body instantly panicking at the pressure against her windpipe. Cassandra focused on the excitement of the unfamiliar sensation and the pleasure pooling between her legs. She knew Aiden would never truly hurt her with malicious intentions. Even now, through his crazed gaze, she could see him searching her face for any signs of discomfort.

"Do you understand, Cassandra?" Aiden asked against more forceful than before.

"Yes."

"Good." Aiden positioned her arms at her side, "Keep them there."

The Seeker nodded. Aiden yanked down her tunic once again and wasted no time continuing his assault. Hands holding firm at her hips, he latched his mouth on to one of her nipples, pulling and nibbling hard. Cassandra cried from the pleasure combined with the pain. She welcomed it. Welcomed his roughness. He unleashed raw hunger. His animalistic desire to seed her.

Eyes growing heavy, Cassandra struggled to keep them open as she was completely mesmerized by the skin of his back. The sight of him shirtless and bared was indeed a rare sight. The scars, so varied in size, shape, and severity, pulled at her very soul. So many permanent reminders of the pain in his life. A testament of the lack of control he had for countless years. Desperate to show kindness, Cassandra lifted a hand to touch the long patch of raised skin striking across the nape of his neck.

Aiden jerked back, spun her around, and rammed her front side against the door catching the Seeker by complete surprise. Pressing his forearm to her neck, he used his full body to pin her in place. "I told you not to move."

His palm struck her back side and the sharp sting of pain shot a pulse of heat to her already drenched core. The pressure of his hardened arousal caused her hips to involuntary jerk. Another curt tap was her reward. Cassandra whimpered.

"I'm in charge." Aiden's fingers made quick work with her belt and yanked until her ass was bared before him. Another slap had her moaning. The fire aching in his cock drove him to the brink of madness. To see her like this, stripped of control and at his mercy caused a surge of power to tear through him. "You need to remember that, my Lady."

Pressed against the rough surface of the door, the wood bit into the tender flesh of her exposed breasts. Cassandra didn't mind. In fact, her head was swimming from the pleasurable pain her lover inflicted on her. Hearing accounts and reading about this type of bedroom activities in her smutty books, left her curious about how much she could handle. She found herself wanting more. Wanted to pull Aiden's animalistic side out further.

"Aiden." Cassandra moaned.

After another strike, calloused hands molded against her tender cheeks, soothing before two fingers slid to her damp folds. It took all her willpower not to buck her hips in hopes to find a release to the aching between her legs.

While one hand teased her, Aiden's other found purchase in the short strands of her hair. The sound she made as he yanked her head back was amongst his favorites. "You like this, don't you Seeker?" He continued to run his fingers through her drenched lips, "Don't you?"

"Maker, yes." The words tore from her throat on a strangled sob. He moved again, sliding slickened fingers up back between her cheeks and pausing a moment at her back entrance. It was quick. Just a swift swirl of the finger tips before moving on. The forbidden promise to chart the unknown left her breathless.

"Fuck!"

"Oh, I plan too." Aiden chuckled against her neck, "I'm going to fuck you and seed you so you know that you belong to me. Do you want that, Cassandra? For me to claim you? To be your master?"

He was giving her one last chance to stop this.

"Yes." Cassandra gasped and he yanked against the strands of her hair.

"Beg me." Aiden demanded rolling his hips against hers, "Beg me to fuck you, Seeker. Beg me to use my cock to claim you."

"Please?"

"Please what."

"Please, Aiden."

"You can do better than that, my love."

Words became hard to come by. Cassandra forced herself to concentrate beyond the haze of pleasure. "I want to be yours. I want you to claim me. Maker, please, Trevelyan take me before I kill you."

Growling, Aiden yanked her and spun her across the room until he had her bent over the now empty table, her ass bared before him. "Hands on the edge of the table."

The moment she complied, the Inquisitor kicked his lover's feet apart, forcing her to lay flat against the surface. He tore at the laces of his leathers to free his throbbing erection and positioned himself behind her. She was so wet that her slick walls took him deep in one powerful stroke. "Sweet Fucking Andraste."

Cassandra's fingers dug into the wood as he withdrew and slammed back in. She wouldn't be surprised if the whole keep heard her cry of pleasure.

"That's it. Let them hear you. Let them know you're mine." He set a brutal pace, desperately seeking to find a way of the free himself of the hold the mark had on him. Growling like a feral animal, Aiden pinned her firmly to the table with his torso. The unfamiliar sensation of her flesh against his scarred body sent a shockwave through him. "Let them know that I tamed the mighty Seeker of the Truth. That I'm your ruler."

And he truly was. No other man would touch her like this. Crying out, Cassandra eagerly met each thrust, letting Aiden use her to find the control he feverishly needed as he roughly pounded into her. Over and over. Each stroke harder than the last. And she wanted more. She longed to take everything he had to offer. To take his pain and make it her own. Almost as if he read her thoughts, one of his rough hands settled on her throat. Squeezing, Cassandra arched her back, taking him even deeper. Soon, she became light headed and breathing became increasingly difficult. She pushed past the panic and gave him her complete trust.

"Aiden." The familiar burn of her release started and no matter how hard she tried, there was no stopping it. She knew by the erratic movement of his hips that he was nowhere near close.

Aiden cursed in frustration. Not at her. He felt elated he could bring her to the bring so fast. The anchor, the ancient magic flowing through his veins, fought his attempt to break free. Gripping her by the waist, he continued to drive himself into her hoping to rid himself of the roaring in his head.

"Don't hold back." He gritted his teeth as he shifted to hit her sweet spot. "Come for me, Seeker."

On his command, Cassandra fell apart screaming his name. Coming down from her high, she felt him still moving uncontrollably behind her. His nails bit into her skin, drawing blood as the air crackled around them. She saw the sparks of green and knew that his control was slipping further from his grasp. "Trevelyan. Stop."

At her word, Aiden pulled himself away and stumbled until his back hit the door. He fisted his hands in his loose hair, helpless to stop the anchor from pulling at the last strands of self-control. "I need… Need. Fuck!" His mind nearly blanked at the feeling of Cassandra's velvet mouth sliding over his throbbing arousal.

Cassandra eagerly suckled her lover's cock, savoring the taste of their mixed juices. She fumbled a bit, but quickly learned exactly what pleased him the most. Soon, his hands were tangled in her short locks and his hips bucked wildly into her mouth.

Feeling his release fast approaching, Aiden yanked the Seeker away and all but tackled her to the stone floor, desperate to sheath himself inside her.

"Look at me." He roughly grabbed her chin to pull her gaze to his. "I want to watch you as I seed you."

A howl, part pleasure, part pain, filled the room as he finally found the control he desperately sought. As he spilled himself, for filling the animalistic urge to seed and claim her, his mind quieted and he could feel the magic receding down his arm back to the anchor. "Maker's breath." Aiden collapsed into her welcoming and loving arms. "Andraste's mercy. You're my personal goddess."

Laughing, Cassandra feathered her fingers through his damp hair, "I take that you enjoyed it."

He nibbled his way up her neck, "Very much. And it seems in the end we both are each other's masters."

"I do like being claimed by you." Her body ached and would be sore for next couple of days, but by the Maker she felt utterly glorious.

"Cole… Well… HE might have let things slip about some of your desires." He looked up at her to see a blush working up her neck. If he actually caused her pain or discomfort, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. "Did I- I mean… I didn't hurt you? Or go too far?"

"No." She assured him with a slight nip at his lower lip.

"Are… Are- I didn't drag up any…" Aiden couldn't bring himself to actually voice the words. His greatest fear with his tendency to be rough when they made love that he would drag up some horrible memory left by Ormo.

Cassandra stroked a finger over the length of his nose, "Your touch is nothing but loving and caring." There had been a moment just as she hit her knees in front of him that there had been a flicker of dark memory. Then she looked up at her lover's face and it all went away. "And when we get back to Skyhold I plan for us to explore this further."

"Why not right now?" Aiden suggestively asked happily to push away any thought of the bastard smithy.

"Because you need to rest." Cassandra wiggled her way out from under him. After a bit of shifting, she righted her clothes and concluded that she would have to find a new shirt. "Two rifts back to back took a toll on you."

"Will you lay with me?"

She shouldn't. There were a couple dozen things awaiting her attention on the other side of the door But Cassandra longed to rest herself, even if it was only a moment or two. Though the straw filled bag didn't look incredibly inviting.

"Of course." She reached out to stop him from getting dressed, "No don't." The last time they'd been skin to skin was that night in the tent after the destruction of Haven. She began to pull at her own clothing,"Lay down, my love."

Fighting the urge to fidgeted, Aiden complied and then watched and waited. Her dark gaze was filled to the brim with nothing but admiration and love. _Love._ He mulled it over in his head and found his heart raging in his chest. By the Maker, a woman loved him. And not just any woman. Cassandra Pentaghast loved and accepted him. Faults and all. "Come now. 'Tis quite nippy."

Laughing, Cassandra happily slid in next to him on the straw filled bag. She sighed the moment their upper bodies touched. The texture of his skin against hers was unusual, but she made sure none of it showed on her face. "Rest, Trevelyan."

Running her fingers up and over his chest, she pillowed her head on his shoulder. No matter how much she wanted to, Cassandra wouldn't bring up the fact the mark had spread ever so slightly. When would it stop? The more pressing question was; How long before the Anchor consumed both his body and mind?"

"Shut your mind off, Lass." Aiden whispered as he was lolled to sleep by Cassandra's gentle caress over his scarred skin.

 _Please, Maker._ Cassandra silently prayed watching him sleep peacefully for the first time in recent memory. _I know he is a faithless man, but he needs your protection. Help guide him to continue to do what is right and stay strong._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiden awoke alone, feeling refreshed, and ready to take on the task ahead. Maybe even a dragon or two. Pushing up into a sitting position, he smiled. Cassandra not only found him some fresh clothes, but neatly folded them and left them on the table. All tools he intended to use in order to inflict harm on himself were notably absent. In its place beside the clothes was a water bowl, a fire rune to heat the liquid, soap and a note.

On inspection, Aiden recognized Cassandra's scrip. After a little bit of struggle, Aiden managed to work out most of the words in Cassandra's short note.

 _Wash up. Merthin will take you to the food. – Cass_

Aiden dropped the rune to heat the basin of water and went to work on washing the dirt and grim picked up from the road. After nearly a week of traveling and combat, he longed for a bath. Maybe they could take the time to find a pond in the next couple of days. His gaze fell to his left arm, his gaze tracking the glow of his veins. He hadn't noticed in his haze that it had spread.

Pushing it from his mind, Aiden dressed in the fresh leathers and tunic before pulling his hair up off his neck.

Merthin patiently waited outside the door when he opened it.

"Hey boy." He gave the hound a nice long scratch.

Merthin happily rubbed himself against Aiden's legs.

"You haven't seen my boots have you?" Aiden couldn't recall where he had ditched them or his armor after returning to the keep.

Merthin shifted behind his master and shoved him forward with his muzzle.

Guided by the Mabari, Aiden made his way through the keep trying to figure out how long he slept. The sun wasn't visible over the battlements so he knew it was in the morning. But there were far more people clamoring about for just a day to have passed.

"Hey Boss!" Bull greeted the Inquisitor with a big wave and a wide smile. The Qunari sat around a small fire, "I got food for you."

His stomach grumbled in anticipation to be filled. "Where is Cassandra?" Aiden asked, taking the plate of dried out meat and bread.

If possible, Bull's smile grew, "Eager to claim her again?" The question had a few nearby inquisition soldier's attention shifting to them. The Qunari didn't seem to mind that their conversation could be heard by all. "The kid was right, wasn't he? She enjoyed you-."

"Bull!" Aiden stopped Bull before he said something to embarrass Cassandra.

"Bah!" Bull let it drop, "Later, I want details. Lots and lots of details."

"You're a _Ben_ _-_ _Hassrath_ ," Aiden reminded, "I'm sure it's nothing you haven't heard before."

"I want to know how it was to be with the Seeker." Bull insisted, "No amount of experience could fill in those details."

Shaking his head, Aiden took his plate and began to wander about Caer Bronach in search for the Seeker. The thought of _c_ _laiming_ Cassandra again caused his cock to twitch. Or maybe he would let her claim him this time around. Both ideas were fine by him. But he doubted that he could talk her back into bed when they to find Hawke and Alistair.

Merthin let out a soft whine, alerting Aiden as they made their way up to the outer battlements. Cassandra was perched on the ledge with her eyes closed and her head bowed. Aiden stopped before he could interrupt her morning devotions. Her faith still baffled him. Every morning, she would wake before everyone else and seek out a quiet place to be alone with her thoughts and prayers. He wasn't sure what she talked to the Maker about or how she could believe in him when the world was so broken. But he admired her for it none the less.

"I was beginning to think I would have to send in Bull to drag you out by the hair." Cassandra spoke without looking back. "You've been out for two days now."

He wondered, for a moment, how she always knew he was there without having to open her eyes. "Two days?" No wonder he was starving. Aiden perched himself on the ledge next to her, "Do you still pray for forgiveness?"

"Amongst other things." Slowly, Cassandra was starting to let go of her guilt over living when so many others hadn't. "I pray for the Inquisition. For you."

"I think I'm beyond divine intervention, Lass." Aiden bit into a strip of dried meat. "But I appreciate it."

Cassandra shifted to look at him, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good." The corners of his mouth lifted, "I'm sure I'll feel fantastic after a kiss."

She smiled herself, "Shall I go fetch Dorian then?" The look on her lover's face nearly had her falling off the battlement from laughing so hard. "No? I guess I shall do."

Laughing, Aiden accepted the small touch of lips. Maker it felt good to laugh. "Oh, the suffering you go through for me."

"And I will happily continue to do it." After another quick kiss, Cassandra swung her legs and hopped onto the battlement. She greeted Merthin with a firm stroke over his head, "Finish eating and then come find me. I have a briefing with a few of the Inquisition officers that arrived this morning."

Aiden took his time finishing off his plate as he watched the sunrise over the distant mountain peaks with Merthin sitting at his back, watching and keeping guard so he could enjoy the moment. The urge to look over his shoulder to make sure no one would sneak up on him was there. He doubt that feeling would never go away. No matter how safe he felt. The events of the conclave and the death of his former master only transpired barely a year ago. It would take a lot more time before the word safe sank in.

Giving Merthin his last bit of meat, Aiden left the plate and wandered back down to the battlement. He found Cassandra leaning against a table, looking down at the local map, and surrounded by several officers. They all listened intently as she laid out battle plans and issued orders. She was so confident in her words and they trusted her ability to lead. She showed no fear, no doubt.

 _Why wasn't Cassandra the one leading the Inquisition?_

The question had crossed Aiden's mind more than once since accepting the position. Thedas already knew her abilities from her faithful service to being the Right Hand of the Divine. Yes, the woman was more than brash and hard headed, but at least she had the respect of the people. And yes, he could be called brash amongst other colorful things. But regardless, Cassandra's _less than desirable_ traits were far better than his tendency to make rash and harsh choices that usually ended up with him passing judgment by giving death when other reasonable actions should have been taken.

However, _Maker_ , Cassandra believed in him to lead. It didn't stop him from admiring her for what she's done and continues to do for not just the Inquisition, but the people of Thedas. Maybe one day Aiden would find the words to express to her just how deep that feeling ran. How much it changed it him. How much it helped him.

Wanting to capture the moment for an example, Aiden searched around the small cooking fire and finally found his gear and pack. Ignoring the fact he was still barefoot, and his armor, he grabbed his journal and graphite stick before sitting on the bench near the warmth of the fire.

Merthin nudged his leg to let him know he was there and sat facing away in order to watch the human's six.

Aiden quickly went to work on sketching the small group in the greatest detail he could muster. Everyone once in awhile, he would catch the Seeker's gaze and a small smile she quickly hid from the officers crossed her face as color crept up her neck. _Maker._ The battle maiden was completely breathtaking. Maybe to others, they saw a masculine woman with plan features that bore nasty scars. To him, she was more. There was beauty in her scars, in her strength, in her faults.

"That's quite a talent." Hawke's voice had Merthin shifting to stand between the two male humans.

Aiden momentarily looked up from his sketch, "Thought we were meeting you out in the field."

"After almost a week of waiting, I figured I'd venture out to make sure that nothing happened. Nice job on clearing out the highwaymen. It's a good spot to station Inquisition soldiers. Maker knows that Crestwood needs the help rebuilding. May I?" The Kirkwall Champion gestured to the spot on the bench. After Aiden made a noise and Merthin took up his original position, Hawke figured it was safe to sit down. "You know I had my apprehension about the Seeker considering that she kidnapped my best friend and all."

Aiden didn't blame him. At first meeting, beyond the sexual attraction, he figured the woman would use him to her purpose and send him off to hang. "She does make an unforgettable first impression on people." He sent Hawke a small smile, "I think that the woman then and the woman you see now, aren't quite the same."

"Varric agrees, just not in so many words." Hawke inform, grinning.

"Varric won't admit it, but he has become rather fond of the Seeker. Well…" Aiden thought for a moment, "Once the whole 'wanting to kick the shit out of him for lying to her' passed. She's been carrying the weight of responsibility of the Inquisition since the Conclave. The Chantry, an organization she served faithfully for most of her life, called her a heretic among other things." Maker knew what they thought now that the Seeker was carrying on with a faithless man. He shuddered to think if they knew about his heritage and past how that would reflect on Cassandra.

 _Maybe she is better off with Cullen._

There was no competition between him and the Commander. But it didn't stop Aiden from comparing himself to the man. Cullen may be trying to out run his own demons and past, but at least he was more put together. He had the combat experience and the ability to lead countless men into battle. They shared the same faith. And with Cullen, Cassandra didn't have worry about setting off violent reactions with a single touch. She didn't have to walk on ice around him so not to bring up horrible memories of the past. Most importantly, Cassandra had her best shot for a happy ending with Cullen over him. The mark would kill him in the end. The fact it would cause her heartache, pained Aiden.

"Hello!" Hawke waved his hand in front of the Inquisitor's face, breaking the rouge out of his trance.

"What?" Aiden blinked and realized while his mind wondered off to the random topic, the Champion had been going on and on about the good of the Inquisition. Why his thoughts strayed into that area in the first place baffled him. "You lost me between blah and blah."

Hawke didn't seem to mind, "What I'm saying is that the Inquisition is doing great things. I know things may have gone a bit different if I'd talked to the Seeker instead of going into hiding, but I'm here now and I'm glad that I can help."

"I'm not sure if anything could have prevented what happened at the Conclave." Aiden hoped that Cassandra understood that and would stop beating herself up over it. "Varric was right when he said that if you'd been there you would have been killed."

"So, I never really got the chance to ask." Hawke's couldn't help his gaze falling to the glowing veins on the man's scarred left hand. "How did you get involved in all this?"

For a moment, Aiden sketched while debating whether or not to simply ignore the question. After almost a year of traveling with the Inquisition, the questions about him only grew in numbers. Most of the time he could brush them off or say enough to satisfy their curiosity. None of the people needed to know that their Herald of Andraste and Leader of the Inquisition was an elf blooded sex slave.

"You can say wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe right, depending on who you ask." Aiden corrected, "Cassandra said it was a strange kind of luck of sorts."

Hawke made a noise in the back of his throat letting Aiden know that the subject would be pushed no further. "At least it seems like you're not running anymore."

Raising a brow, Aiden looked up from his journal.

The Champion chuckled, "Look I know you didn't say more than a few words to me, but when you wash up on the shores of Kirkwall in nothing by smalls, you're running from something. As soon you were able to stand on your feet, you took my money and hightailed it to Freleden."

Back then Aiden felt nothing as he took money and supplies from Hawke's estate. The only thing on his mind was getting as far away from Kirkwall and into the shadows before his master came looking for him. Plus, Hawke had been doing just fine at that point and it wasn't like he took every coin the man owned. He needed it to survive. Those first few months, Aiden did whatever it took to endure. Even having to use the 'skills' forced upon him in Val Royeaux.

Aiden decided to change the subject and flipped a few pages back in his journal. He pointed to the drawing he did from memory of the woman with Hawke on the beach that day.

"What happened to her?" He wondered.

In awe of the detail the Inquisitor managed to capture his lover, Hawke took the journal to look closer at it. He didn't realize just how much he actually missed Isabella until this very moment. There was this agreement between them that there were no permanent attachments between them. Something that Hawke was going to change the moment all of his mess was over with.

"She went back to the Raiders of the Waking Sea. An admiral…" A slightly sad smile crossed Hawke's bearded face, "I'm not really sure what that really means. I think it might be a self given title. I do know it comes with a big hat."

"Hawke, what a surprise to see you here." Cassandra's voice brought the two rogue's out of their conversation.

The Champion closed the journal and handed it back to Aiden, "I was getting a little worried. So I followed the whispers around Crestwood and came to find you myself."

"It seems that we have everything set." She glanced to the Inquisitor, "We'll be moving out as soon as you find your boots?"

"My wh- oh!" Aiden looked down and wiggled his bare feet. His feet had long ago gone numb that walking across the rough surface of cobble stone and pebbles hasn't fazed him. He was so ready to get away from Bull and his line of questioning that Aiden forgot all about his quest to find them. Aiden gave his lover a crooked smile, "Guess the Inquisitor can't go around saving the world in bare feet, can he?"

Cassandra bit her bottom lip to keep them from curving, "I think our ambassador might have a word or two to say about that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thanks to years of situational awareness, Aiden heard the soft sing of a blade leaving its sheath long before anyone else. He threw himself forwards, rolling to dodge the outstretched sword, and came up with his loaded bow at the ready. The movement left not only his opponent stunned, but himself as well.

"Stand down!" Hawke rushed to insert himself between the armed men. "Friends, Alistair."

"Merthin! No!" Cassandra tried and failed to grasp the attacking hound by his collar. Thankfully, Bull's reflexes were great and managed to catch the hundred pound Mabari around its middle.

The warden held fast, regarding the newcomers with suspicion. "Hawke?"

The Kirkwall Champion didn't blame his friend's paranoia. After being on the run and holed up in a cave for months, Hawke figured he would feel the same if in Alistair's position. "Yes. I brought the Inquisitor and his companions." The tension eased in the room as Alistair lowered his weapon and Hawke relaxed. "I sent word we were on our way. I take it you didn't get my raven?"

"Obviously." Alistair sheathed his sword, "I haven't risked stepping foot out of here after catching wind of a couple of Wardens milling around."

Aiden too sheathed his bow and motioned for the Qunari to release Merthin. "We ran into them when we first arrived. You'll be happy to know that they were leaving town when we first arrived." He bent down to run a soothing hand over the Marbari's large head, "Stand down, Merthin."

A smile appeared across Alistair's tired face, "A Marbari? A fierce fighting companion. I fought with one during the blight." He softly trailed off as if his line of thought pained him.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Warden Alistair." Cassandra gave the blonde headed man a slight bow of the head, both as a greeting and a sign of respect. "We went looking for you for sometime before the Conclave. When Hawke said you were his your contact, I hoped to find the Hero of Ferelden with you."

Alistair sighed, clearly crestfallen to not have the person in question at his side. "No. Riley- She…." His hand shook as he rubbed it over his tired face. "You must be Seeker Pentaghast. Is it true you took on a horde of dragons to save the Divine?"

Her eyes narrowed, knowing the man was trying to steer the conversation away from his fellow Warden. "It was three. That's hardly what I would call a horde." She corrected, "I'm sure you understand the nasty habit of stories becoming larger than life when told from person to person."

The Warden hummed in agreement.

"So Wardens start disappearing and then I run into a Darkspawn Magister named Corypheus." Aiden started, bringing the conversation back to the reason they were here in the first place. "Do you think that one might have something to do with the other?"

"When Hawke killed Corypheus I thought the matter resolved. But Archedmons don't die from simple injury." Alistair knew that one from experience, "I feared Corypheus might have the same power, so I started to investigate. Only came up with hints. No proof. Then all the Wardens in Orlais began to hear the calling."

The new information caused Hawke's head to jerk up, "I recall that being a bad thing. What I don't recall is you telling me about it."

Alistair gave the champion a half hearted smile, "It was a secret. A very dangerous one. I try to actually keep a few of my oaths to the Wardens."

"The calling." Dorian let the statement hang in the air for a moment, "Is that some Grey Warden thing?"

"You can say that." Alistair started, "All Grey Wardens are tied to the Darkspawn. We're connected and eventually that connection poisons you. You get bad dreams, and then you start to hear the music. It calls to you. Quiet at first, and then so loud you can't bear it. At that point, you say farewell and go into the Deep Roads to die fighting. 'In Death, Sacrifice'."

"And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing this right now?" Hawke demanded, "They think they're dying?"

"Wonderful." Cassandra muttered on a curse, "Has Corypheus caused this somehow? Tricked them into think they're dying?"

The Warden nodded, "I think so. It has them worried and making them desperate. Which is what Corypheus wants."

Aiden rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, "So now the Wardens are acting foolish. Being brainwashed by a Darkspawn Magister for what? One last attempt at wiping out all the Darkspawn before they die?"

Alistair's eyes heated at the Inquisitor's tone, "I saw what a blight did to Ferelden. If Wardens didn't stop it, there'd be no more Thedas."

"And there will be no more Thedas if we don't figure out a way to stop Corypheus." Aiden angrily shot back, "You must know something!"

"Warden Commander Clarel proposed some drastic things. Blood magic and such. To prevent further blights before we die." Disgust dripped from the Warden's voice, "I protested, maybe too loudly and Clarel sent guards and, well, here I am. Riley always said my mouth got me into trouble."

"Too bad she's not here to keep you out of trouble." Hawke offered his friend a smile, "Guess that will be my job until she returns."

Alistair began to gather the little supplies he had into his pack, "I've got a lead. There is an old Tevinter Ritual tower in the Western Approach. I could use some help investigating it."

Aiden inched closer to the map the Warden was bent over. Bunch of lines, shapes, and letters. Nothing made sense to him. His tutoring sessions with Cassandra at Skyhold were something they tried to find the time for. They took every chance. Even on the trip to Crestwood, they would stay up and wait until everyone else was asleep before spending an hour or two being taught by Cassandra. "Exactly where?"

Alistair pressed his finger on the parchment map, "Here."

"First, I think we should return to Skyhold." Cassandra suggested and no one protested. "There are resources we can use and scouts to send out to gather intel before we go running blindly into this bloody mess."

"Plus, I'm sure Ali could use a night or two in a proper bed with hot water and some good company."

Alistair groaned, "I told you not to call me that, Sage."

Immediately, Bull's gaze shot to Hawke, "Wait! You're to tell me that, the man who defeated the Arishok in combat's first name is Sage?"

A blush was working its way across the champion's face, "Yes. Blessed on me by my mother who wanted to honor her own mother. My grandmother was on her deathbed when I was born and thought I was a girl… Now let's get a move on shall we?"

They ventured out of the cave after sending Dorian and Bull ahead to scout to make sure the area was clear. With their luck they would run straight into those wandering Wardens. Hawke took point while Bull took up the rear. Curious about other things, Cassandra dropped back towards Alistair, "Would you mind if I ask you some things about the Hero of Ferelden?"

For a moment, thinking of the woman looked like it pained Alistair, but he quickly masked it with a boyish smile, "Curious?"

"She's a romantic." Dorian offered. Cassandra's glare had no effect on the mage, "A hopeless one. So do indulge her."

"Where is she?" Cassandra asked.

"She left before all this happened. Her mission was a personal one." Alistair's voice grew soft as he spoke of Riley. "We Wardens don't live that long. The real calling eventually will kill us. Thing is, when we killed the Archdemon… we discovered that might not be as set in stone as we thought. So she's searching for a way to end the curse. For us both. Maybe for us all."

The Seeker could see the emotions bleeding onto the Warden's face. For a fraction of a moment, her gaze shifted back to the Inquisitor before refocusing on the road ahead. The thought of being parted from him pained her. Cassandra knew that moment would come, whether now or later, and nothing would be able to stop it. "You love her very much."

Alistair sighed on a dreamy smile, "More than air." Thinking of her, he ran his hands affectionately over the hilt of the rose dagger on his belt. A token of remembrance and luck from his lover. "As soon as all this is over, I'm going to marry her and spend the rest of our lives together. Regardless of how long that is. The moment I see her, I'm going to cart her over my shoulder and find the closest Revered Mother."

"Do you have at least a ring to offer her?" Cassandra asked.

"As a matter of fact…" Before Alistair could even think to dig out the piece of jewelry of his satchel the ambush happened.

Red Templars set upon them with their weapons drawn.

The Inquisition's party strategically broke apart. The warriors took the front line, while Dorian dashed to the side in order to see the entire battlefield. Aiden took found higher ground, as little as it was, and notched his bow. Hawke and Merthin took post in front of the Inquisitor as a barrier of defense in case any Templars broke through.

"Seeker watch out!"

The warning came too late. The Red Templar Guardsman's large hammer caught her in the leg bringing her down screaming. She felt the bones shatter under the force causing her vision to blur. She managed to see through the tears to note the figure moving, most likely for another blow. Cassandra moved her shield. A move she regretted the moment the hammer slammed against the metal, snapping the bones in her forearm clean in two. In agonizing pain, Cassandra's beloved Seeker of Truth shield fell away, leaving her exposed for a killing blow.

Alistair slid across the dirt, lifting up his shield ready to block the attack, and swung his sword against the Red Templar's calf. Not a deep wound, but enough to throw the Templar off balance and lose momentum in his swing. The hammer grazed off Alistair's shield. "Dorian!"

The Tevinter mage was engaged in his own battle that he failed to hear the Warden's call for help.

 _Not her!_

Aiden helplessly shot another arrow at the Guardsman and the puncture did nothing to slow the monster's movements. Alistair couldn't hold on much longer and Bull was too far to do any good as Merthin was trying so hard to get to the Seeker. Cursing over and over again, he notched three arrows this time. The mark began to flare, but no pain followed this time. The air crackled after the arrows and he forsaken his bow and let the ancient magic pull at him.

"No!" On his roaring cry, something unexpected happened. A green tendril shot out from his palm, suspending itself above the Templar as it gathered in a tight ball before it burst and tearing a small patch into the Veil. The mark didn't zap him of his energy or throw his body into distress.

Time seem to freeze, only for a moment, before the tear started pulling relentlessly at the red Templars. Two of the archers disappeared into the Veil, but whatever Aiden set off, didn't seem strong enough to take the guardsman. His hand shook as he tried to pull the fading power to prolong the rift in hopes of taking care of his opponent. But he didn't have it in him. Dropping his hand to his side, the small tear sealed itself and the air around them settled. The distraction gave Dorian enough time to blast the guardsman into a block of ice so Alistair could easily shatter the abomination with a simple blow of his sword.

Hawke rushed to the injured woman's side, "Try not to move." He whispered and gently as he could began to ease the shield off her broken arm.

Cassandra cried out, "Be quick!"

Aiden scrambled down the small rock towards his lover. Now Dorian had joined the Seeker while Bull, Alistair, and Merthin ran down the rest of the Red Templars. "Cass…" He dropped to his knees beside her.

"Trevelyan?" Her voice sounded so small. So broken.

"Aye, my Seeker." Aiden brushed his fingertips through her short hair. There was minimal blood or open wounds. Dorian stated that majority of her injuries were internal. Every time Hawke or Dorian touched, Cassandra sobbed out. Aiden gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to push them away, "What's wrong?"

"Her leg is completely shattered." Dorian's glowing hands hovered over Cassandra's injured body. "As well as all her left ribs. Her arm is a clean break. _Venhedis…"_

"What?" Hawke demanded as the mage continued to curse in his native tongue. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. The Seeker's color was draining fast.

"Shoulder, clavicle, sternum. Fucking Maker." Sweat began to bead on Dorian's brow, "Pelvis."

Losing his patience, Aiden grabbed the Vint by the front of his robes, "What are you saying."

"In simple terms, nearly all her bones on the left side of her body are either shattered or broken."

"Can't you just heal her?" Aiden demanded. Seeing the mighty Seeker of Truth in such excruciating pain was too much for him to bear. He would give anything to take it from her, to make it his own.

Dorian swiped his sleeve across his damp brow, "Her injuries are too severe and beyond my skill. We need to get her stabilized and back to Skyhold, as I am quite sure Crestwood doesn't have the proper healers. We need to remove her armor."

Looking down at Cassandra's bone pale face, Aiden froze. He couldn't do it. He couldn't cause her anymore pain.

"Inquisitor quickly." Hawke insisted, "Otherwise the swelling will make it impossible to remove later and only cause more pain when we try to remove it. We will need to cut her pant leg-…"

"I'll do it." Aiden informed letting the two capable healers busy themselves with more important matters. Tugging a knife from his boot, Aiden shrugged of his quiver before shifting to Cassandra's feet. Her leg was already twice the size as the other. "I'm sorry, Cass."

Weak, Cassandra tried to give him a reassuring smile, "I know, Trevelyan."

No matter how gentle he tried to be, each time he brushed her foot in order to cut the laces of her boot, she let out a skull piercing scream. He didn't think she was capable of making such a sound. Gritting his teeth, Aiden pushed himself to work faster, "Is there nothing you can give her for the pain."

"I don't have any herbs." Hawke replied pinning the Seeker's good shoulder to the ground to keep her still. "Faster!"

Aiden split the woman's leathers from hem to hip. Shades of deep purple, blue and red discolored the entire limb.

Cassandra's head lolled to the side, "Cold"

"Shock." Dorian stated and dashed off.

Franticly, Aiden tore at the clasps of his cloak to lay it over Cassandra's trembling frame. His leather coat joined moments after Hawke's. "Hawke there are herbs in one of our packs." They dropped them the moment of the ambush so they were scattered about. "I know Elfroot won't do much, but it will be better than nothing."

Dorian took the spot the Champion vacated and dropped a few thick sticks next to him. "I need strips of cloth to be able to splint her leg and arm. Then we are going to have to work on stabilizing the rest of her body." He instructed the Herald before gently picking up Cassandra's broken arm. A blue mist swirled around her forearm and he frowned. "We are going to need to have to set the bone before we splint."

Cassandra could only whimper

Aiden yanked his belt from around his waist before brushing his free hand across her scarred cheek. Emotions he never felt before clogged his throat as he held the strip of leather to her lips. "Bite down." He slid the belt between her teeth and gave Dorian a go ahead nod. The first movement had her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Aiden snapped his fingers, "Keep your eyes on me, Lass. Look at me."

The command barely made it through the roar in her ears. Still, she struggled to comply, biting down hard on the belt strap as Dorian starting moving her injured arm. A sharp burning pain, unlike anything she ever felt before, shot through her leaving her struggling to breathe. _Maker!_ Saying it hurt was the biggest understatement. She couldn't describe it and she didn't care to. Cassandra just wanted it to stop. Even death seemed like a better alternative than to go through what Dorian was putting her through. The mage made another adjustment and Cassandra scream and her back arched off the ground.

"Hold her down!" Dorian commanded.

Aiden forced her back down, murmuring words of comfort over her muffled sobs. Cries of pain and despair were things he thought himself accustomed to after so many years of being surrounded by them. Hearing Cassandra's, his fierce battle maiden, choking on her sob was the most unbearable sound in the world.

"For fuck sake, Dorian hurry." Aiden scream

Sweat dripped off Dorian's face, "I have to do this right or it will start to heal wrong. Okay, now time to put the shoulder back in its joint." Before she could tense, Dorian manipulated her entire arm and felt a satisfying pop. "There now. We have to splint and immobilize."

Working on the mage's instruction, Aiden used his belt to he took from the Seeker's mouth to secure Cassandra's injured limb to her torso. "Hawke!"

"Here." The Kirkwall rogue returned handing over a bushel of elfroot.

"Talk to her." Aiden commanded and proceeded to chew the herb.

"You know I think Varric chose to write the book on the wrong person." A grin flashed across Hawke's bearded face when Cassandra tried to roll her eyes. "You're a force of nature both off and on the battlefield. If it wasn't for you, I would have been eaten by that Behemoth."

"Be sure to tell him that." Cassandra whispered.

Satisfied he had broken the elfroot down enough to be easy for the Seeker to swallow; Aiden lowered his open mouth to hers and used his tongue to push it into hers as well as his saliva for her to be able to wash it down. "It's not much I know." Aiden began the process on another chunk of the root, "A little more, Seeker."

Cassandra repeated the ingesting of elfroot until Dorian deemed it enough to at least help with the swelling. Once plant settled, Cassandra found that Aiden was right. It barely dimmed the pain pulsing through her body. "Maker, it hurts."

"I know, Darling." Dorian tore the rest of Aiden's cloak into long strips, "Now I have to immobilize your leg by tying them together. It won't hurt nearly as much."

"You're a horrible liar, Dorian."

The Tevinter offered her one of his charming smiles, "Explains why Cullen always knows when I cheat at chess." He looked up at the two men, "We need to make a stretcher to transport her on."

"What do we need to do?" Bull demanded as they rejoined the group.

"There is a farm just up the hill from here," Alistair started, "I think they might have a cart and a horse so we can get moving as fast as possible."

"Go!" Aiden commanded and the Warden was gone.

"Bull, go look for something sturdy we can make into a stretcher. Even if it means ripping that damn door back in the cave." Dorian instructed and like the warden, the Qunari took off.

"Merthin back!" Aiden snapped and the hound whined in protest, but complied none the less. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"Knock me out." Cassandra softly begged, "Either with magic or your first, fucking knock me out."

Dorian frowned, "I know of a potion that can do that. Only I need some ingredients."

"What type?" Hawke asked.

Thinking for a moment, Dorian listed the herbs that he needed. "Most are here in Crestwood except for one. I did see some on the road out of here towards Skyhold."

"Then knock me the fuck out!" Cassandra demanded once again this time looking straight at Aiden.

"I'm not going to hit you, Cassandra."

"I would do it for you."

Aiden set his jaw. Of course she would. Cassandra already proved the lengths she would go to help him. He gripped the handle of his boot knife, "Will this cause any permanent or life threatening damage?"

Dorian shook his head, "Only if you hit where I say to. The potion would be better, but we will have to make due until I can make some."

"Are you sure?" Aiden asked once again.

"Yes, please."

"I'm sorry."

"I love you." The words echoed in her head as the blackness took over.


	17. Anger Management - Skyhold

HEy look another chapter :D

* * *

"I see the gates."

Dorian's announcement shook Aiden from his guilt ridden thoughts. He glanced down at the pale woman still as death on the cart next to him. Cassandra was wrapped securely in several layers of blankets it almost looked like she slumbered. Aiden knew differently. Under all those layers, the Seeker was bandaged and splinted in ways he'd never seen before. He found himself thanking the Maker for the first time in his life for Dorian's extensive battlefield first aid. And that they managed to find the herbs needed to make the potions to keep her under.

"Alistair stay with her." Aiden commanded, hopping down from the cart to rush a head.

The guards on duty immediately clicked their heels together and balled their hand over their chest in the custom statue in greeting the Inquisitor.

Aiden held up a hand to silence them before either one of them could speak, "Do not signal our return." He sharply commanded, losing his temper when one started to argue and grabbed him roughly by the edge of his breastplate. "You do as I say!"

The young man swallowed and nervously nodded, "Yes, Ser."

"Where are the advisors?" Aiden asked searching the courtyard to see it mostly deserted. They seemed to time their arrival perfectly with evening meal so most were on one side of the compound. That meant they could take the hardly used passage in the back of the keep to get to his quarters.

The other guard stammered, "In the War Room, Ser."

"At this hour?" Aiden walking back to his companions before either one of the guards could think about answering. Looking down at Cassandra once again, his stomach twisted in guilt. "You two take her up to my quarters. Alistair, I know you're tired but I need you to help Dorian with whatever he needs. I need to inform the others before the whispers spread."

Alistair didn't seem to mind the orders, after all he had been following them all his life. Well mostly. "Whatever you need, Inquisitor."

The title hit him like he'd been hit by a Behemoth's massive claw himself. More than ever, he felt unworthy of the damn title. "Thank you."

Dorian held up a hand before the Herald could speak, "I'll take care of her. Hurry."

Following the guards information, Aiden pushed his way into the war room and found the people he was looking for. The three advisors were bent over the map, blissfully unaware that Cassandra resided the floor above in complete agony. Her screams of pain echoed in his head causing him to stumble until he caught himself on the sturdy table.

Fuck!

His nails dug into the polish wood. He could handle facing a time traveling mage, a dragon, and a so called half god, but hearing Cassandra, his strong and resilient warrior, cry out in pain was far too much for him to handle.

"Trevelyan?" Josephine spoke, hesitantly approaching him, "We didn't realize you've returned."

"Told the guards not to signal our return." Aiden whispered unable to look up at any of them. "I wanted to report directly to you."

"Did you find Alistair?" Leliana asked.

"Inquisitor." Cullen spoke interrupting the Spymaster.

The apprehension in the Commander's voice had Aiden lifting his gaze.

Cullen's jaw twitched as his golden eyes searched for the missing person that always seemed to be at the Herald's side. His hand clenched around the hilt of his sword.

Aiden's heart sank.

Cullen shifted closer to the Rogue, "Where is Cassandra?"

"Upstairs." Aiden couldn't look away from Cullen's penetrating gaze. "She's… She's hurt. It's bad."

The two women broke into questions laced with worry while the commander stared Aiden down.

Leliana's voice rose above the ambassador's, "What happened?"

"We were making out way back to town with Alistair when we were ambushed by Red Templars." Aiden relayed on what transpired during the battle, hoping that by reciting it aloud he would figure out where it all went wrong. Since setting off from Crestwood back to Skyhold, Aiden replayed it over and over in his head.

Cullen swayed, fighting the urge to grasp the Herald by the neck. "How could you let this happen?" You were supposed to protect her!

The unspoken words rang loud and clear in Aiden's ears.

"Cullen." Josephine scoffed in disbelief, "Cassandra is a seasoned warrior. I'm sure the Inquisitor is not at fault. You know the risk of battle more than anyone."

Leliana stepped between the two men, stopping the Commander from advancing on Aiden. "Don't do anything you'll regret, Cullen." The room was thick with tension. "You're not yourself. The Lyrium…."

Aiden squared his shoulders ready to dive into it with Cullen, "Leave us."

Both women began to refuse, both not wanting to leave the two of them alone. The men were battling their own demons and both cared for the same woman. And one man battled his own guilt while the other struggled to control his own anger.

"Go, Leliana." Aiden commanded again nodding towards Josephine, "Both of you."

"Aiden-…"

"Leliana, go. We will be fine." The Inquisitor waited until he heard the door shut before looking back at Cullen. "Want to say something, Commander?"

Cullen pulled off his gauntlets and placed them on the edge of the war table. His sword followed. "Many things," he hissed between his teeth, hands trembling at his side.

"Please," the corner of Aiden's lip lifted ever so slightly, "don't leave me waiting."

Aiden took the first blow without flinching. Punishment. He deserved it and far more. So, Aiden took the second and third blow, staggering back against the large oak table to remain upright. Glancing up, Aiden saw furry working across Cullen's face along with irritation at his lack of resistance.

The Inquisitor swiped a hand across his bleeding lip, "That all you got?"

"You sick son of a bitch." Cullen seized Aiden by the lapels of his hunting jacket. "Is this what gets you off? This is the people's Herald of Andraste?" He sneered in disgust, "They should have never made you Inquisitor! You don't know how to lead! How to fight! You let Haven fall! You let Ormo take her!"

Aiden's hand shot to Cullen's shoulder, but made no move to pull away or say anything in his own defense. The Commander spoke the truth. He was no leader or warrior. He couldn't even protect the woman he loved.

Cullen sneered at the Rogue, his vision turning red. "And you know it, don't you? She vouched for you. Fought to defend you, to show the world how honorable you are. But there is nothing under the blackness." Cullen shook the man with each accusation. "You're no Herald of Andraste! You're nothing! You're less than nothing. You're just an elf-blooded…"

"Whore?" Aiden finished as the warrior faltered. For a moment it looked like Cullen felt remorse for his choice of words.

They grappled for a moment, each man trying to pull free from the other's grasp. A fruitless endeavor as neither of them had any intention of letting go.

"And that's your real problem isn't, Cullen? Not that I'm the so called Herald of Andraste or the leader of the Inquisition." Aiden leaned in real close so that the Commander could see the whites of his glowing blue eyes. "It's that Cassandra picked me, the Elf-blooded whore, over you, the mighty Commander Cullen."

The control they both were clinging two snapped in a single breath. Cullen attacked first, bringing up his knee to catch Aiden in the ribs. The Herald doubled over and Cullen grasped the man's long mane of hair, and this time aiming for his face, brought his knee up again. Aiden twisted, dislodging himself, causing the Commander to stumble before crashing to the cobble stone floor.

Someone shouted. There was no time for Aiden to process whom it came from or what was said. Cullen charged him, catching by the waist and they toppled over the war table. Aiden gained the higher ground, ending on top of Cullen as they hit the ground amongst the map markers and papers they took with them. He brought his fist down over and over again, fueled by anger, fear, and jealousy.

Anger at himself for failing to protecting Cassandra. Anger at himself for even thinking he could. Anger at Cullen's feelings towards the Seeker.

Fear that Aiden was going to lose Cassandra because of his mistakes. Fear that the mark on his hand was going to claim his life. Fear of hurting Cassandra.

And the Jealousy that Cassandra preferred Cullen over him. Jealousy over the fact that the Commander was the better man for her.

Cullen saw an opening and took it, pinning the Inquisitor under him. Fueled by his own mixture of emotions, he missed the look of terror filling Aiden's glowing blue eyes. The lack of Lyrium, the massive effects of the withdraws, clouded all rational parts of his brain. If he was thinking clearly, Aiden's pleas, so desperate and broken, to stop would have Cullen scrambling off. He was far too overwhelmed with his own jealousy and anger to care. There was something else lurking in the corner, an emotion Cullen couldn't place nor understand.

A blast of freezing cold water hit both men, jolting Cullen in mid blow. Allowing, an equally soaking wet, Aiden to toss the man aside. Panting, both men laid there bloody and aching.

Dorian stood above them empty bucket in hand. "Are you two quite finished?" The mage rhetorically asked. "Both of you love her. That's something you're going to have to accept. Cassandra cares for you both and would skin you alive if she saw you two fighting like she's a prize stallion to be won. Whatever this is between the three of you is something that needs to be figured out and fast."

Angrily, Dorian threw the bucket, huffing in satisfaction as it struck Cullen in the head. "It's just not hurting Cassandra by making her choose, but it's clouding your judgment. Hurting the Inquisition. We have enough to deal with as it is! Rogue Wardens and a half Tevinter God running around and all that. There is no room for in-fighting."

Cullen swept his soaking curls off his face, "Dorian…"

"I'm not done, Commander." Dorian snapped.

Seeing the electricity spark off the end of the mage's fingertips, Cullen promptly shut his mouth.

"Talk, duel, or even fuck it out!" Dorian loomed over the two men, a blue mist swirling around his body. "I don't care how you do it, but this needs to be sorted out before it tears us apart."

The mage left, slamming the door behind him and leaving both men panting on the floor feeling foolish.

Aiden swiped his sleeve over his bloody face, "Cassandra is going to kill us."

"Yep." Cullen included turning to the Inquisitor, "Aiden-…"

"Leave it, Commander." Aiden pushed his aching body off the ground. "You didn't say anything that wasn't true."

The Rogue disappeared before Cullen could argue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cullen decided it best to wait a few hours before visiting the injured Seeker. Upon entering the room, he found himself surprised to see Blackwall sitting with her and not her lover. "How is she?"

Where was Aiden

The silent question echoed in his head as she stepped up to Cassandra's bedside. Her usually olive skin now matched the color of the white linens she rested upon. Cullen tried to gage her condition, but it was hard to tell with the blanket pulled up around her shoulders. At first glance, Cassandra looked largely unharmed barring a few small cuts on her face.

"Dorian gave her something to keep her under to keep her from feeling the pain." The Warden informed Cullen of the Seeker's condition and how both Solas and Dorian, after working relentless on the woman, went to rest. "Vivienne is standing by if needed."

Every bone on the left side of her body broken while most on her good side were either bruised or fractured. Cullen tried and failed to imagine the amount of pain she was in. "Where is the Inquisitor?"

Blackwall shrugged followed by a muffled string of curses. It was no secret that the man wasn't too fond of their Inquisitor. "Haven't seen him. Asked Dorian the question myself. He said Trevelyan never came up after his meeting in the war room."

Judging by the lack of follow up questions, Cullen concluded that no one outside the council and Dorian knew exactly what transpired in that so called meeting. He found himself grateful, "I'll go find him."

Across Skyhold, Aiden held himself up in a small attic type room atop the watchtower furthest from the keep. A nice place he discovered on time exploring.

Sighing, Aiden rolled the hazel colored pebble back and forth across the table. The smooth rock hadn't left his possession since the moment that little girl gave it to him. Even on the road, he kept the pebble secured in a pouch on his hip that held a few odds and ends of sentimental value.

He spun the rock, wondering about little Nora. Did the Inquisition ever find her a new home and family? Was she happy? Was she even alive? Aiden washed the questions away with another shot of Antivan whiskey. The burning down his throat was all too familiar and Aiden wanted more of it. Wanted it until he was completely numb. He liked the numbness. So familiar and comforting. Nothing could touch him. No pain or guilt. Love or misery. Just nothingness.

Not bothering with the glass this time, Aiden tilted back and took a long swig from the bottle. And without ceremony fell flat on his ass to the floor as the chair slipped out from under him. On the ground surrounded by dirt and grime was where he belonged. Sure in the void wasn't as a leader. A herald. A comrade.

Such a useless piece of shit. He couldn't even protect the woman he loved.

Fuck! He couldn't protect anyone or anything. Useless.

"People have been trying to find you." Cullen muttered kneeling down next to the drunken man. The room was so dim all her could truly see was the glowing green veins on the back of his hand.

"Well, here I am!" Aiden waved his marked hand carelessly in the air. "Saved you the trouble of knocking me on my ass again. But if you'd like to go another round, I can try to stand."

Cullen righted the chair and took the all but empty bottle from the Herald. "This make you feel any better?"

For a moment it helped numb things like before the Inquisition. Groaning, Aiden pressed the palm of his hand to his temple, "I'm such a fuck up."

"Skyhold is full of them. So at least we're in good company. Up we go." Cullen reached down and pulled Aiden from the floor.

Aiden let the commander sling him over his shoulder, "Tossing me off the battlement?"

"Tempting." Cullen readjusting the man's realizing how much the Inquisitor filled out from their first meeting a year ago.

"The stocks?"

"Nope." Cullen started down the back staircase of the tower, taking a passage that would take him to the stables without being seen. The Commander carrying the Inquisitor would draw up lots of questions.

"I'm sorry, Cullen." Aiden slurred slightly from the whiskey. "If I could stop, I would."

"It's my own fault." Cullen sadly confessed entering the back of the stables. "Apparently, I have habit of falling for women I can have."

First there was Amell at Kinloch hold. Than in Kirkwall it had been Bethany Hawke and even the champion himself, though not many knew of that particular infatuation. Now here in Skyhold, Cassandra held his heart. She seemed to be the one he cared far more than the other on his mental list.

"Hold your breath." Cullen warned and carefully tossed Aiden into one of the watering troughs for the horses.

Thanks to the chilly mountain air, Aiden like he was being impaled by hundreds of sharp daggers upon hitting the water. The sudden blast of icy cold water jolted Aiden' head clear from some of the liquor and most of his self-pity. Clawing at the edge of the troth, he broke the surface coughing the liquid out of his lungs.

"You were right," Aiden panted, shoving his dripping wet hair from his face. "I shouldn't be Inquisitor. I shouldn't be…"

"No I was wrong." Cullen corrected before sitting down across from the trough, "It wasn't your fault."

"I know that." Now any way. "Cassandra is a solider and we are in the middle of a war. If anyone understands the risk, it's her. Every time we step out of the gates of Skyhold there is a great risk we might not make it back. I can't be the Inquisitor. I can't be the one who commands these people to their possible deaths. There is no control. The Inquisitor has to be…. I have…"

Aiden stopped and looked at Cullen, "Did she ever tell you?" He always wondered what exactly Cassandra told the rest of the Inquisition of his past. There was no hiding the drug use nor the scars. Every day, someone looked at them, but no one said anything. No one asked. "About my past?"

Sadness fell over Cullen's features, "Very little."

Aiden struggled, greatly since he failed to remove any of his armor upon returning to Skyhold, to drag himself out of the troth. He hit the dirt with a wet plop. "They tried to strip away my control from the first moment my father sold me." His voice cracked as he pressed his face into the mud, "I fought and in the end it didn't matter. Magic and potions finally took it from me when the elf's condition didn't work."

Explains Aiden's hatred for Solas, Cullen mused and remained silent to let the Inquisitor continue whenever he was ready.

"It's amazing what people would pay to do to a completely submissive boy. As I grew up, they never seemed to be a shortage of customers looking for an elf-blooded noble. Human, elf, Quanri." Aiden chewed out the last word with disdain. He should stop. Leave the memories in the darkness where they belonged. The words kept on coming. "The drugs would make me passive, but my body hard. Women would ride me for hours and I would never find my own release."

Maybe Aiden wanted to show Cullen that he was right. That he was nothing but an elf blooded whore. Maybe Aiden needed to share his pain with someone other than Cassandra. Maybe he wanted and needed to trust Cullen with everything. To gain a friend. To get Cullen to understand that his callousness and harden look on life was a conditioned response after so many years of torture. And Aiden wanted Cullen to know that his opinion, thoughts, and words were important to him. After Cassandra, the man was the only other person in the entire Inquisition to trust him. To fight for him. To like him.

"Qunari's seemed to take a special interest in me once I reached adolescence, especially under the magical collar that made me passive." Aiden muttered mindlessly. "That species is all about domination, but with slaves they don't have to hold anything back. They would have me chained up on my feet for days, inflicting pain in every twisted sexual way they could think of. They would fuck me over and over until they were fulfilled. All I could do to get away from it and the pain was to escape to my mind. They couldn't take that away. Or so I thought."

Hooking his hand under Aiden's collar, Cullen carefully sat the Inquisitor up against the trough. He wished he had something to help with the man's shivering, but Cullen knew it had more to do with the memories than the cold.

Throat burning with building tears, Aiden swiped the muck from his face, "But they found a way to take that away from me. I thought they would stop trying to break me once they realized the drug worked, but that wanted to make me a monster and take away any shred of self-worth I might have had. They wanted me to be disgusted with myself." And it worked. The first time he felt more than nothing was the day in Haven when Cassandra looked at him with a look he had never seen before. Then, Aiden believed it to be disgust. Now, he knew different. "I don't know what they gave me. First time was this red dust. They blew it in my face and my body started raging. I felt like I was burning from the inside out. I tried to fight it. I would let them win, but I couldn't control myself. I was going mad with need."

Cullen felt sick as Aiden detailed how the slavers would throw him in a cage full of women wanting to be fucked senseless. Over and over, the new drug drove Aiden to into darken madness. No matter how many times he achieved orgasm, it wasn't enough. Hour to days. Those slavers took Aiden's control and used it against him.

Abruptly, Aiden stopped and blinked. He hadn't told Cassandra that. Well, there was a lot he hadn't told the Seeker. She didn't need to know every horrible detail. But, Aiden never wanted her or anyone to know about this.

"I need control." Aiden pulled the conversation away from the past. "As inquisitor I can't have it. I can't control what will happen on or off the battlefield. To the people I care about. If I don't have control, than I have nothing. I am nothing."

"In the Kinlock Hold, senior Enchanter Uldred went mad. No one saw it coming." Cullen figured that if Aiden could share some of his dark memories than Cullen should do the same. "He had supporters, mostly blood mages, and they summoned all sorts of demons. Then he turned to the Templars. Those of lower ranks or weak minds were possessed or charmed by desire demons. Those who wouldn't fall under his spell were tortured. Physically of course, but Uldred favored mental."

In that area, Aiden had been lucky. There was nothing for them to use against him but pain.

Cullen sat down shoulder to shoulder with the Inquisitor, "First, he tried to use my family. He got into my head, made everything I saw so real. I killed my family. Butchered them over and over. The worse one was watching my sister being raped over and over by Templars and not being to do anything about it." He clenched his eyes shut trying to keep the images at bay. They weren't real. None of it was real. Still, there were times like now and in his dreams he could recall the stench of blood, hear his sister's cries for help. Could remember feeling the hatred for his fellow Templars and the horrors of his actions. He could even remember feeling his brother's blood on his hands.

"Then he started slaughter Templars in front of me. I don't know what he was trying to achieve as he slit the throats of those I called friends. With each physical wound he inflicted, he would conjure a mental one ten times worse. He got in my head and discovered the feelings I had for a mage in the tower." Cullen's breathing was uneven, but he forced himself to push on. "Maker, he used it against me in the worst way possible. I killed her, raped and tortured her. The things I did. Over and over again in my head. He tried to convince me she was a demon and said I had to redeem myself for loving such an abomination."

Aiden wondered what that must feel like. Having such horrible memories that were believed to be real without having done the action. What kind of weight did that put on a person? Physical scars were one thing, mental ones were something completely different.

"When the Warden and her party found me, I was completely out of my mind. I told them to kill any mages that remained. I wanted her to slaughter them all like animals and not just the one in the towers. After everything was said and done, I wasn't the same man I was before. How can you after having your mind broken and manipulated? They Order punished me, even though I survived." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck in hope to ease the building tension.

"Punished you how?" Aiden softly wondered.

"They discovered that I harbored feelings for a mage. That I neglected my duties because I couldn't possibly have over seen mage when I was in love with one. They… They branded me in hope to banish all impure thoughts of mages from my head and made sure I couldn't impregnated any of them. First I couldn't get it up at all and then couldn't find release. They told me in time they would reverse it once they was sure I could be trusted to keep it in my pants." Cullen recalled the pain and frustration of their choice of punishment. He knew for a fact that Templars would take mages, willing or not, every night in the tower. "Still I wanted to serve. I thought the Templars still stood for something worth fighting for. I found in Kirkwall that they weren't. I gave my entire life to the order and in return I was left broken. When Cassandra found me there, I was loss and not sure I could ever find my way back. I didn't want to be a Templar anymore, but I want to do something good. To help those that needed it. She offered me a position in the Inquisition and a chance of redemption."

The Herald ever so slightly, "She's good about seeing the good in people. Even though the demons."

"I care, for Cassandra." Cullen voice, "I have for a long time, but I didn't think I was good enough. That my love wasn't good enough. I wanted to better myself and I missed my chance. And was-am okay with who she ended up with. You make her happy."

"All I want to do is make her happy." Aiden whispered, "I want her to have the happy ending she deserves."

Cullen chuckled, "Thedas is literally tearing apart at the seams. Rifts spilling out demons are popping up everywhere while mages Templars are hell bent on killing each other." And that was only skimming the surface of the issues in the world. Danger lurked around every corner and under every rock. "I've survived a blight and the mage uprising and the only thing I learned is that there are no happy endings in Thedas, Trevelyan."

Very True Aiden mussed pushing his wet hair out of his eyes, "She deserves one."

"I second that."

"We both have to do whatever it takes to make sure she gets it."

Cullen raised a brow, "Explain?"

"You have to promise me something, Cullen." Aiden demanded working on dislodging his left arm out of his sopping wet leather coat. "Promise me you will take care of her. Even if she doesn't want it, you take care of her."

"You know I will, but you're…"

Aiden cut him off, "The mark is killing me, Cullen."

The former Templar sat straight up, "What?" Terror filled his honey colored eyes, "You nor Cassandra ever said anything. I thought Solas stopped it from spreading."

"He did for a bit and then Corypheus did something. He changed it." Aiden rolled up the damp sleeve of his tunic, showing the commander the glowing green tint of his veins consumed his forearm and starting to infect the ones in his bicep. Aiden replayed the events of what happened in Crestwood. About how closing two rifts back to back took away his control. Of course, Aiden figured Cullen didn't need to know the details of exactly how he regained control from the mark.

"Could it have just been the lack of use?" Cullen wondered trying to find another explanation.

"No."

Cullen paled, "Does Cassandra know?"

Throat thick with emotions, Aiden nodded, "Yes, but I think she's hoping we find something along the way that will save me."

"Cassandra is a determined, stubborn, and faithful woman."

"Those three things won't save me or her from the pain of my death."

Struggling to comprehend everything, Cullen rubbed a hand against his bearded cheek, "So you're asking me, what? To be there when it happens? That she'll forget all about her love for you now that you're dead and fall in my arms so we can live happily ever after? Or better yet." Cullen's voice grew angry, "Have me follow her around like a lost puppy, waiting and pining for her to settle for me once the grief is gone?"

"That's not…" Frustrated, Aiden pulled at his hair trying to wrap his mind around the right words. They never were his strong suit. That's where Cassandra helped fill the gaps of his lacking social skills and manners. "I'm not asking you to put your life on hold. I don't care if you get married and have a half dozen little lion cubs running around. I just want you to be there for her. In any way she needs. To help comfort her. Help her continue on to the next cause that needs her. And yes, if your Maker wills it, love, cherish, and marry her! Spend the rest of your lives happy. I don't care!"

"And do you honestly think our dear Seeker will accept this?"

A small smile tugged at Aiden's scarred lips, "We both know the answer to that." He pushed to his feet and readjusted his coat back on. "Even if she threatens to stab you or cut off your balls, you swear to me here and now, that you will take care of her." Aiden held out a hand for the Commander, instagating physical contact with him for the first time. "Swear it."

Noting the gesture and the significance, Cullen reached up and clasped a hand around the Inquisitor's wrist. "I swear." He let Aiden pull him to his feet, "By the Maker and Andraste, I swear to honor your wish."

"Thank you, Cullen." Aiden twisted and proceeded to push Cullen backwards into the trough.

Cullen came up sputtering and to a grinning Herald. He pushed his wet curls off his brow, "I deserved that."

"Yep."

* * *

Enjoyed? Let me know?


	18. Waiting- Skyhold

Trigger warning

* * *

Hearing footsteps, Dorian looked up from the slumbering Cassandra and smiled, "Ah, how it warms my heart to see you two together." The mage took in Aiden's wet clothes and Cullen's damp hair. "Did you two dish it out again? Or did you take my advice, drop trousers, and compared the size of your cocks?"

"Fuck off, Dorian," Aiden grumbled on the way to the closet. He stripped and carelessly threw his drenched hand crafted leather coat to the floor.

 _Manners Inquisitor._

Josephine's Orlesian accent reminded in his head.

Aiden scuffed and started to shred his the rest of his wet clothes and armor. He could care less about manners and pretenses. The ambassador insisted they had to keep up appearances. That the Inquisition must always present itself at the highest quality. To show their dominance. Their power and stature.

It was the reason why Aiden was standing in a closet filled with some of the finest clothing in Thedas. Why he had a room full of plush furniture, fancy trinkets, and drapes while there were those in Skyhold sleeping on bed rolls.

Aiden detested it. He rather share the loft Cassandra claimed over the forge than spend a night in his quarters. Aiden didn't want any Maker forsaken special treatment. But he was the Inquisitor and Herald, Josephine stated, and the people expected him to carry himself in a certain way.

So to piss the ambassador off, Aiden chose a pair of worn leathers and a cotton tunic over the fancy clothes. Aiden started to tie the strings of the tunic at the neck, but stopped upon realizing everyone in the room had seen for more of his scars.

"Judging by your sourness, I take it Cullen out measured you?" Dorian asked.

"Dorian. Line," Aiden warned tying his hair back.

Cullen dragged a second chair near the bed. "How is she doing?"

The mage turned his heated glare to the Commander. "Glad to see you fixed your selfish thinking. And to answer your question, I gave her another drought."

"She woke up?" Aiden panicked that he hadn't been at her side for the moment. Every single time he managed to do something stupid, he would always awake to Cassandra at his side helping ease whatever ailed him and bring him comfort.

"I should say yes to make you feel like shit, but no, she didn't,." Dorian answered. "I came to check on her and saw her thrashing about in pain. I gave her another dose so I could reset her forearm."

Aiden's stomach filled with acid. "Again?" Dorian already had to rebreak and set several bones on the way from Crestwood. There was some small bit of comfort that she hadn't been awake this time. Aiden would never forget Cassandra's cries as Dorian fixed her arm the first time one the road.

Dorian frowned. "And it won't be the last time. Cassandra will need lots of time before she's back on the battlefield."

Cullen softly chuckled. "Good luck telling her that one, Trevelyan."

"I need to go get more herbs." Dorian put two vials on the table at the bedside. "I can't say when she will wake up, but the blue one is to put her back under and the red is to help with the pain. I doubt the potion will help, but it will give you a chance to talk to her. To tell her what's going on.."

Aiden took stopped Dorian from leaving. "Dorian…" He placed a hand on the mage's arm. "Thank you."

Dorian nodded. "She's got a painful road ahead of her, but she'll get through it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun came up and Cassandra still slumbered. People came and went, checking on the Seeker's progress. Cullen remained, to be the only constant companion for Aiden. The Commander had only left a few times, the last time to bring Aiden food that he had no interested in eating. Aiden glanced at the tray Cullen left on his desk before turning his attention back to his sketch. He tried to stay permanently at his lover's side, but found he couldn't sit still. His pacing only unnerved Cullen, so Aiden began to rotate from sitting at Cassandra's bedside, to pacing, to sketching at his desk.

Aiden wanted to read to her as she had done to him so many times before, but his struggle to read even the simplest of books would only cause embarrassment with Cullen in the room. So, he took to drawing. It kept his hands busy and forced him to think of happier thoughts than the fact the woman he loved laid badly injured in the bed a few feet away. Aiden used his skills to sketch memories on paper. Laughter around the campfire with his companions. Cullen leading his men in training sessions. The view from the battlements of Skyhold. Random people's faces. Even little Nora and Merthin.

"Inquisitor," Josephine called up the stairs, giving warning before she finished up the stairs. The Ambassador looked pristine as always, and was carrying her clip board. She glanced for a moment at the bed. "How is she?"

"No change," Aiden whispered, his voice hoarse from lack of use and sleep.

"I know that your mind is preoccupied and you haven't rested, but sadly the Inquisition still needs to run." Josephine worked her way to the desk. "There are some documents that I need you to look over. Some of them can wait, but others need your urgent attention. Crestwood…"

Aiden tuned out the woman as he took the papers she handed to him. Anxiety bubbled up his throat. Aiden put all his concentration on the one that she deemed most important, and knew there was no way he would be able to understand all that was written. Cassandra had been helping him when it came to viewing reports and other logistical things of the Inquisition.

Cullen's attention shifted across the room and instantly noticed the utter discomfort on the Herald's face. The papers shook in the man's hands as Josephine went on and on about the urgency of the request. "Give them to me, Josie." Cullen stood and relief washed over Aiden's scarred face. "I will make sure the Inquisitor gets to them after he eats."

The woman hesitated. "Some of these have to go out within the hour…"

Cullen took the rest of the papers from Josephine. "They will be done."

"Okay," Josephine caved, "Will you also send word if anything changes, or Cassandra wakes up?"

"Of course," Cullen assured.

Aiden kept his gaze cast downward, refusing to look at Cullen even after the Ambassador left. "Cassandra, she umm…" Embarrassed, he squirmed in his seat, "She's been teaching me since Haven, but since coming to Skyhold things have been more important."

"I can help," Cullen offered, causing Aiden's head to jerk up. When the Herald continued to stare and say nothing, Cullen rubbed the scar on the back of his neck just below the hairline. "Well umm, why don't you try to get some rest? You've been up for days, and that way I can look over these before our Ambassador has a heart attack."

"Sure." A bit awkwardly, Aiden closed his journal and tucked it away at the corner of the desk so it would be out of Cullen's way. He shuffled around his desk and started towards the bed.

Merthin lifted his head from his paws and gave him a curious look, waiting to act once he understood what the human was doing.

Cullen sat and watched as Aiden pick up one of the pillows, tossed on the ground and grabbed the throw on the end of the bed. The Commander was surprised when the Inquisitor chose to curl up on the floor near the bed instead of the lounge chair nearby. Aiden positioned himself in the most strategic way possible to repel an attack, making Cullen's heart ache. A year with the inquisition and the man still feared so much.

Now that Aiden settled, Merthin trotted across the room and draped himself protectively over his master's legs. He lowered his head, but kept his eyes open and watching.

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00_

" _Don't you dare fall asleep, slave."_

 _Teetering on the edge of the Fade, Aiden bit back a curse as the Qunari's large hand fisted in his hair and yanked his head back. His eyes focused on the dimly lit room he had been dragged into by the male Qunari. Aiden tried to grasp onto the chains that suspended his out stretched arms in hopes to ease some of the weight off his already weak limbs. He stood naked, bloody, and bruised, restrained in such a way that he was spread eagle and completely exposed for his paying customer. How long had he been like this? Last count was four days. Or at least that's what the Qunari had told him._

 _The Qunari brought his other very large hand to Aiden's throat. "I don't want to have to punish you again."_

 _Aiden almost scoffed. The Qunari already whipped his back raw and pressed a lit candle to various parts of his body. It seemed like his owners cared less and less just how much the customers permanently marked him. "Aren't you tired of me yet?"_

 _Laughing, the Qunari pressed the slave flush with his front side, pressing his rock hard cock into Aiden's back. He didn't seem to mind that it now became coated in Aiden's blood from the gaping gashes striking across his back. "Not until I break you."_

" _Well then…" Aiden cringed as the Qunari let go of his hand to slide down to cup his limp cock. It seemed the male was hell bent on trying to bring him to orgasm without the aid of any drugs. The unfamiliar and calloused fingers sliding up and down his shaft only made Aiden sick to his stomach. In fact, he was going raw from all the attempts. "You're just wasting your money."_

 _The Qunari squeezed and drew out a cry from the chained up man. "Human, elves, dwarfs." He nipped at Aiden's neck with the tenderness of a lover, "They all have a point and I will help you find yours."_

 _The pressure around his neck eased, and Aiden fought tears as the Qunari coated two of his fingers in his blood. His temporary master didn't ease up his stroking and Aiden felt an unwelcomed pressure between his ass cheeks. Aiden thought he long gone numb to the pain, but when the Qunari plunged his fingers into his entrance, Aiden choked on a sob._

" _See. Almost there."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Merthin's large and extremely wet tongue lapping the side of his face drew Aiden from the Fade and the horrible memory. "Okay. Okay," Aiden rubbed the hound behind the ears to ease Merthin's worry, and slowly the weight lifted off him. Blinking against the brightness of the room, Aiden pushed himself into a sitting position to take stock of the room.

Cassandra still laid, unmoving, on the bed. Her position seeming not to have change at all since he closed his eyes. Cullen was slumped over the desk, softly snoring with his head pillowed on his arms. Upon a quick glance, all the reports that Josephine brought were gone. The tray of food was left untouched, but even though Aiden's stomach grumbled, he didn't feel much like eating.

Working the knots from his neck, Aiden pushed his aching body to his feet and found a pleasant surprise on the chair he usually sat in at his lover's bedside. A book meant for children rested on the seat of the chair. He glanced at the sleeping Commander. The man must have snuck away at some point to find it for him, so he could read it to Cassandra. Silently thanking Cullen, Aiden picked up the book and took vigil next to the bed.

Merthin pranced about, stretching his muscles before curling in the small space between his master and the bed.

Aiden glanced down. "Aren't you hungry, boy?"

The hound huffed and jerked his head towards the desk where an empty tray laid before resting it back on his folded paws.

"Thank you." Aiden stroked a hand over Merthin's large hand, grateful for the constant companionship and sense of peace the hound had given him since they met. Between Merthin and the woman laid up in the bed, there were days that Aiden almost forgot about his past. It was amazing how they pulled him so far away from the blackness that he felt nearly free. The others helped as well. They didn't look at him as a scarred and broken man. They looked at him as a leader. A friend. A family member. Amazing where he was now compared to a year ago when he woke up in that cell under the chantry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassandra was pulled from the blissful blackness of slumber to the world of consciousness and excruciating pain by the sound of a familiar voice. Everything hurt.

 _Maker in Heaven._

Even the thought of breathing was almost too much. She pushed past the pain, only for a moment, to put all her concentration on the rise and fall of Aiden's voice. He was reading to her. Though he struggled greatly, Aiden was trying so hard to sound out words correctly in order to tell the story. Tears of both pain and overwhelming affection started building behind her closed eyelids.

Cassandra wanted to open her eyes. To look at him. To see his scarred face and glowing blue eyes. To know that she was home and back at Skyhold. To also help ease his frustration she heard growing in his voice as he stumbled over certain sounds. Like breathing, the task was too painful.

"C-H," Her hoarse voice cut him off and it took all of Cassandra's will power not to cry out from the fire that burned through her throat. "Makes ch-a sound."

"Cassandra?" Aiden shot to his feet, nearly tripping over Merthin to get to the side of the bed. He watched her eyelids flutter, but not open. "Cassandra?"

"Hurts," Cassandra heaved. "Can't… Breathe…."

"It's alright. You're alright, Cassandra. Cullen! Cullen!" Turning around, Aiden chucked the book at the sleeping man, jarring him awake when it bashed against his head.

The commander jerked up so fast that he leaned back too far and toppled over onto the floor. "Wh-what?" He used the desk to help him to his knees. "What?"

"Go get Dorian!" Aiden demanded, fumbling with the correct potion to give the Seeker. "Now!"

Seeing Cassandra stirring, Cullen's sleepy mind cleared instantly and he was down the stairs.

"No, Merthin." Aiden had to hold his palm out to push the hound away. "Down."

He whined in protest, obviously not happy about the command, but distanced himself to the other side of the room.

"I have a potion that will help with the pain. Only for a little bit." Carefully as he could, Aiden slid his hand behind Cassandra to lift enough to drink the potion. Her cries of pain shot straight through him and dragged him straight into self-hatred for being the one to cause it. Once the familiar scent of the potion hit his senses, a sweat broke out across Aiden's brow and his hands shook. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The unfamiliar tasting liquid slid down Cassandra's dry throat and was surprised how quickly the effects of it hit her. Soon, breathing became a bit easier and she found the strength to open her eyes as Aiden carefully helped settle her head back on the pillow. Once they focused, they latched onto Aiden's worried blue orbs. "Skyhold?"

"Yes." Aiden longed to touch her, but knew it would only cause her pain. "We arrived almost two days ago."

"Two days?"

"Dorian kept keeping you under because of the pain. Once he checks on you, I'm sure he's going to do it again," Aiden explained. "No don't move."

Cassandra tried to remember exactly what happened after the attack. Dorian had said something about her injuries, and there was even arguing on treatment. All she could remember was the fact the pain was so great that she thought death was a better alternative.

"All of your bones on the left side of your body was either broken or shattered. Your body is splinted together for stabilization." At least that's what Aiden thought Dorian called it. "There was some internal injuries, but between Dorian and Solas they think they've healed it all."

Cassandra tried to take it all in, and found it a useless endeavor. The pain was truly all she could understand. She tried to give him a small smile. "You… look…" Her chest heaved under the strain of breathing. "Like… shit… Trev."

He reached out to brush a stray hair from her brow and stopped himself. Aiden carefully placed it near her head on the pillow, "And you, my dear Seeker, look as beautiful as the day you threatened to chop my head off."

Her smile turned into a grimace. "Lair."

From across the room, Merthin whined to get his master's attention.

"Let him."

Aiden made a hand signal, "Gentle."

Understanding shining in his hazel eyes, Merthin carefully nuzzled Cassandra's right hand followed by a lick. He seemed delighted when in return the Seeker managed to brush a finger down his snout.

Dorian came flying up the stairs with Cullen close behind. "Out of the way!" The mage was already pulling herbs and potions from his satchel.

Reluctantly, Aiden removed himself from Cassandra's side to give the room Dorian needed. The Tevinter spoke in his usually charming voice to the injured woman, doing his best to reassure her. Aiden could see the panic laced in with pain in her dark eyes. Snagging Cullen by the arm, Aiden dragged him along until they were at the foot of the bed where Cassandra could see them. Her gaze fell to him first, and she relaxed. Then Aiden watched her look to Cullen and saw something he couldn't quite name cross her pain riddled face. Contentment? Happiness? Affection? Maybe before their tussle in the war room, whatever it was would have made Aiden angry and jealous. Now, Aiden felt a surge of emotions that Cullen brought Cassandra something to help ease the pain.

Then Dorian did something to have Cassandra screaming in agony.

"Dorian!" If Cullen hadn't held him back, Aiden would have slugged the mage.

The mage didn't stop his ministrations, knowing if he did it would only cause the Seeker more pain. "Cullen, get him out of here."

Though it was really the last thing he wanted to do, Cullen caught the Inquisitor by the waist and dragged him from the room. They nearly tumbled down the stairs due to Aiden's trashing, but somehow Cullen made it to the landing without killing them both.

Cassandra's cries could still be heard clear as a bell.

Aiden gritted his teeth and fought the urge to get sick. "I need to be up there."

After putting himself in the path of the stairs, Cullen let go of Aiden knowing he could stop the Inquisitor if needed. "You will only do more harm than good."

"I can't…. I can't…" He clenched his hands over his ears in hopes to drown out the cries.

"Go down and wait." Cullen commanded.

Not left with a choice, Aiden started down the rest of the stairs until he found himself in front of the door leading to the main hall. He could still hear the cries, though the floor difference muffled them a great deal. Huffing, Aiden turned on his heels and stalked down the hall leading to one of the many rooms of Skyhold. Then he walked back. And started down the hall again.

He lost track of time and the number of times he paced the damn hall when Alistair appeared at the end of the hall.

Hearing Cassandra's whimpers, Alistair's face fell. "She's awake?"

Aiden nodded, tipped until his back hit the wall, and slid straight down to the floor.

"It's unbearable isn't it?" Tugging a dagger from his boot, Alistair joined the Inquisitor on the floor. "Riley collapsed after delivering the killing blow to the Archdemon. My entire world fell apart in just a single moment because I thought she was dead. I was furious because we thought we found a way to cheat…"

"Cheat?" Aiden echoed.

"In simple terms, when a Warden kills an Archdemon it also kills the Warden. Something about the taint, but we were given a way out. Something I wasn't particularly happy about, but if it gave a chance to save her, then I would do it." Alistair twirled the dagger by the handle, his eyes fixated on the rose encased in the glass at the hilt. "She survived, but was severely injured and burned. They didn't know if she would survive her injuries. I sat by her side for days, praying to the Maker. The healers would kick me out when they did their healing and, _Maker,_ the screams. I never knew she could make such a sound."

Hearing Cassandra's had Aiden clenching his jaw so tight he was surprised his teeth didn't shatter.

"It's hard to see the ones you care about in pain," Alistair whispered.

Aiden glanced and noted the way the Warden stared fondly at the dagger in his hand. "I imagine harder to be a part from the ones you love."

The blonde headed man sighed. "Yeah."

"How long?"

"Since I last laid my eyes on her? Three years and five months." Alistair spoke in great sadness. "Even now our written correspondence has slowed. Leliana is going to try to seek out some of her contacts to see if she can get in touch with her while we go to the Approach."

"Is that hers?"

Alistair nodded and showed Aiden the hilt, "I gave her this flower during our travels." The warden chuckled, "Man was I a fumbling idiot. I carried the thing around in my pack for I don't know how long, thinking that there was no way she could see me as anything more than her hopeless and witty fellow Warden. I nearly dropped it when I gave it to her. She stood there with it in her hand saying nothing." A bit of wetness clung to his lashes. "I started apologizing. Of course I wasn't good enough for her. And then she kissed the ever-living daylights out of me right in front of everyone."

"And you were a goner."

"Yep." Alistair laughed. "And you? What was your moment?"

"You can say 'the want' started the moment I woke up in a cell with her blade at my throat threatening to kill me." Aiden chuckled, trying to pinpoint the exact moment where he was completely sunk. The sparring session? No, that was just the moment Aiden realized he freely wanted to indulge himself in her. "She did punch me after the first time I kissed her, but I think maybe when she pushed me off a boat."

Alistair raised a brow. "Your Seeker sounds like a complicated woman."

"Extremely."

"Dorian said that she would be okay," Alistair tried to assure. "It just will take a bit of time for her to heal."

"It's not easy to see her like this." Aiden's attention shifted to Cullen coming down the stairs.

Cullen held up a hand to keep both men from getting up. "The worst of it is over for now."

"I should go back up."

Cullen shook his head, "No. Dorian thinks it's best you go and clear your head. Besides, he's going to give her a drought to put her back under."

Bells, though muffled, rang out.

Alistair pushed to his feet. "That must be the party returning from Crestwood. We should go greet them."

Aiden hesitated as he stood, his gaze shifting to up the stairs.

Risking bodily harm, Cullen took Aiden by the shoulder and ushered him to follow. The Herald tensed for a moment and carefully slid out away from Cullen's touch instead of violently jerking back. Cullen thought it seemed they were making progress. All they had to do to get to it was beat the shit out of each other.

"Dorian is going to stay with her, as is Merthin," Cullen informed, leading the two men through the main hall.

Bull was the first to greet them just inside the gate. "Boss!" His booming voice echoed throughout the courtyard. "You'll be happy to know that Crestwood is now safe and stable."

Hawke, looking pleased to be back at Skyhold and exhausted, didn't seem to muster the same enthusiasm as Iron Bull. He greeted the Inquisitor with a tired smile. "I am never traveling with a Qunari ever again."

For the first time since leaving Crestwood, Aiden smiled at the Champion's exasperated tone. "How long did it take for him to try to sleep with you?"

"I have some self-control," Bull argued.

Hawke gave the warrior a sidewise glance. "About an hour or two after you left. Then, though I don't know how, he convinced me that dragon hunting would be a fun thing to do to release some pent up stress I seemed to have, since my lover was sailing the high seas."

"Oh, Boss you should have seen it!" Bull's face lit up as he reenacted the battle with very animated gestured included as well as sound effects.

While Bull drawled on, Hawke leaned forward to speak to Aiden, "He also failed to mention that killing the dragon would make him want to stick his cock in every person we met. Something about the rush and blood. I don't know." The Champion shrugged. "How is Cassandra?"

"Healing." Cullen answered, drawing Hawke's attention for the first time.

"Cullen!" The Kirkwall rogue surged forward to catch the former Templar in a tight embrace. After a few black slaps and delighted laughs, Hawke pulled away to smile at the Commander as he cupped the back of the man's head. "Varric told me you were part of this band of misfits. I was hoping I would see you this time around."

Cullen looked just as elated to see the champion. He grasped Hawke by the shoulder and soaked up the site of his smiling face. "When news came in about Kirkwall I began to worry. Is Bethany…?"

"Safe thanks to Aveline, and a bit heartbroken over you," Hawke stated, causing a blush to start up the Commander's neck. "Isabella is fine as well. Would be rushing to meet us here if she knew you were also at Skyhold. She'd jump at the chance to recreate those nights we shared in Kirkwall."

Cullen's face turned beat red. "Lucky me, I guess."

Alistair was too busy listening to Bull to hear, but Aiden wasn't. He raised a brow at the flushed Commander. "There something you would like to share, Commander Cullen?" The information surprised Aiden a little. Not that Hawke wasn't a handsome man or anything. Aiden had this stereotype about straight laced Templar types and thought Cullen fell into it. Obviously, there was still much to learn about the Commander.

"You've returned." Leliana's appearance saved Cullen from having to actually answer the Inquisitor's question.

"According to Bull, it was quite the adventure." Aiden informed still eyeing the red faced Cullen.

"I look forward to hearing all about it," Leliana stated. "We shall give you an hour to clean up and put some food in your bellies before we meet in the war room. We have much to discuss."

"Sounds like a good idea." Hawke was already working his way across the courtyard.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. "I should go check on the recruits and my own reports."

Aiden let him ramble for a bit, enjoying the man's discomfort. "Cullen." Though his hand shook, Aiden touched it to Cullen's shoulder and took a deep breath before speaking. "I would like to take you up on your offer. To help me, that is."

Cullen nodded, knowing how much courage Aiden had to muster not only to be able to actually verbalize his asking for help, but to touch him as well. "I'll be happy to help. Go sit with Cassandra and I'll come get you when it's time for the meeting."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once the report on the status of Crestwood was finished, Leliana leaned against the table. "So Alistair." Her gaze shifted to the Warden. "Are you sure about this lead."

"I wouldn't have risked leaving my hole in Crestwood if I wasn't," Alistair replied. "Something is going on with the Wardens. I know your contacts have figured out that much. I NEED to know what is happening. I NEED…" He tapered off into silence.

Leliana knew what he needed. He needed to know that his beloved was okay. That Riley hadn't found herself mixed up in all of this. Or worse. Gone to answer the false calling pulling at all the Wardens. Leliana was also eager to make sure her friend was safe. "I will send out Harding at once to scout out the area and establish a base camp."

"At once?" Aiden forced his groggy mind to refocus on the conversation. Any moment now, he could fall asleep on his feet.

"I know you've not had much time to rest, but we must move out as soon as possible." Leliana suggested.

Josephine looked at the Inquisitor. "I know you're also worried about Cassandra, but the Inquisition cannot stop because of your want to stay by her side."

Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose to try to rein in his anger. Of course, his wants or feelings didn't matter. As inquisitor, he had to put such selfish notions second and their quest first.

 _Well screw that!_

Aiden was so damn tired of it. Didn't he deserve a break? To do what he wanted and not what was expected of him. They no longer asked. Apparently, when he took that blighted sword Aiden lost his freedom. All they saw him as was a tool, a means to end the madness taking over Thedas.

"I know-"

"No you don't!" Aiden angrily cut off the ambassador as he slammed his marked fist down on the table with enough force to rattle a few map markers. None of them knew of the struggles he faced. Or the pain that ripped through him every time he used the damn mark. They didn't know how it was slowly killing him. They didn't know about the guilt and fear weighing on his shoulder knowing that at any given time he would have to choose his life over the one person he couldn't live without. "Don't say you know, because you don't. None of you can."

Leliana frowned. "Inquisitor…"

"I have a name!" He screamed, his mark sparking and covering his balled hand. Aiden could feel the burning of the ancient magic as it worked through his veins and the ones of the back of his hand grew brighter. He looked up to see the entire room looking at him, concern etched on their faces. For the first time, they all saw that how the mark spread. "It's not Inquisitor. Or Herald. Touched by Andraste. Elf-blood. Slave or bastard. It's Aiden Trevelyan! AIDEN! TREVELYAN!"

The room began to fill with the Aiden's voice as he chanted his name over and over again.

Cullen watched the two women for a moment before shifting to lay a hand on the rogue's shoulder. He ducked to dodge the oncoming blow and came up to grasp Aiden's other shoulder. "Aiden." Cullen fought to keep the man in place. "Aiden."

The Inquisitor abruptly stopped. His glowing blue eyes snapped to the Commander's amber ones. Cullen squeezed his shoulder and Aiden forced himself to take deep calming breaths. He had to remind himself that while they all might not truly understand, they were still there for him. They were still his family.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hearing that Cassandra was awake again, as the sun began to rise, Aiden rounded up the stairs to his quarters and found Hawke sitting at a smiling Cassandra's bedside. He nearly laughed at the look of pure awe on his lover's face. Her fondness for Varric's 'Tale of the Champion' was in fact Cassandra's worst kept secret. Aiden made a mental note to show Hawke his gratitude for giving the Seeker a fair amount of happiness when she was in immense pain.

"I swore Varric made that up," Cassandra stated after the Champion finished his retelling of this Arishok battle.

"He did take a few creative liberties, but that's Varric for you," Hawke grinned. "As I'm sure your interrogation was only half as bad as he claims."

"I can only imagine what he said."

The Kirkwall rogue chuckled. "He did fail to mention that you're a force of nature on the battlefield. Thank you, Cassandra," His voice dipped low and was laced with guilt. "For saving my life."

Aiden tensed at the tone.

"If you hadn't… If I had been more aware of my surroundings, I would have seen the templar." Hawke found it difficult to look the Seeker in the eye. "If you hadn't saved me, you wouldn't be liked this."

Cassandra arched a brow, "You rather I have let you die to save myself pain?" She scoffed in disbelief, "Imagine how intolerable Varric would have become if I let that happened."

Aiden couldn't help but chuckle, alerting the two of his presence.

"Thank you," Hawke repeated, standing to brush a friendly kiss across the warrior's brow. "I try to talk to Varric about easing up on you."

"Good luck with that."

Aiden started towards the bed once the Champion was gone. "Cullen, Iron Bull, that young lad at the forge, and now Hawke. You're stealing the hearts of all the men in Skyhold." He sat, smiling at the blush working across her pale face. "Have you set your sights on Blackwall next? Or will you try to win the affection of our new handsome Warden friend?"

The corner of her mouth lifted, "I think I'll branch out. Maybe Krem? Or Leliana?"

"Well, as long as I get to watch."

Her laughter turned into a grimace, which turned into a curse. "Don't make me laugh, you bastard."

"Sorry." His hand twitched. The desperation to touch her almost out weight the fear of hurting her. "How is the pain?"

"Okay." Cassandra lied,hoping to ease the tension etched between her lover's brows. When that didn't work, she wiggled her fingers of her free hand inviting him to take it. "I'm not made of glass, Trevelyan."

"That's been proven to the world." Still, Aiden was gentle as he could be in touching her hand. "Just hope you don't have to do it again any time soon."

"Believe me, I don't plan on it." Though there was no telling if she could uphold that promise once she stepped back onto the battlefield. "I heard that Bull went horn to horn with a dragon?"

"A tale he will never tire of sharing." In fact, Aiden left Bull at the tavern where he was recounting the battle to the patrons for the third time. "Cole wants to visit. To help, he said. He knows and understands you're weary of him and looked very pained at the prospect of causing you any discomfort."

If it counted for anything, Cassandra had meant to seek out the spirit of compassion to in an attempt to try to understand it better. After all, Cole was the one who gave them the hope that Aiden lived, against all odds, after the avalanche. She knew that Vivienne detested the spirit and been very vocal about vanquishing it. While on the other hand, Solas has been the spirit's biggest advocate about it wanting to do anything but harm a person. Varric took another corner and stressed to everyone that, spirit or not, Cole was a person and had a name.

"All he does is want to help. I'm still trying to sort out exactly what that means." Cassandra stated.

"I think a lot of people are."

Cassandra squeezed his fingers, "You're making small talk."

"Am not."

She arched a brow again.

"Isn't that something people… Like…" Aiden stammered, "Like us…"

"A couple." Cassandra supplied, knowing his difficulty of speaking in terms of relationships. "But this is not your usual small talk, Trevelyan. You know I don't like to beat around the bush. When are you setting out?"

"Soon. They wanted at first light, but I wouldn't leave until you awoke again." Tenderly, Aiden brushed the tips of his fingers over her pale cheek. "And before I get a lecture, if I left before I wouldn't be setting out with a clear mind. Maker knows what kind of trouble I would stir up in that state."

"I'll pray to the Maker for your safe and swift return."

"Don't waste your efforts on me, Lass." He only grinned when she protested. "You need to put all your efforts into getting better so you can get back on the battlefield and yell at me for my lack of combat skill."

"I don't yell," Cassandra corrected. "I instruct."

Aiden grinned. "Very loudly."

She smiled herself. "I must be hanging around Cullen too much."

"Dorian tells me that you'll be ready to bash heads with your shield in a few weeks." He laughed at the look on Cassandra's face. Sitting around doing nothing was not the woman's style. "It would do you some good, Seeker. You haven't stopped since the day I met you. And you're always taking care of everyone else. Allow those people to return the favor."

All Cassandra could do was continue to scowl. "I don't have to be happy about it."

"Then maybe I have the perfect thing to cheer you up," Varric announced rounding off the stairs. "A little birdy told me you're a bit of a fan of a certain one of my serials."

Brown eyes narrowed on the Inquisitor. "You told him?"

Aiden shrugged.

"Don't be sore at him, Seeker." Varric waved the book in his hand, a smile plastered on his face. "He happened to give me a bit of encouragement to hurry up on the next chapter. What he failed to mention was how the two of you like to act out certain juicy parts between the Guard-Captain and her guardsman."

Cheeks burning, Aiden held up his hands to stop Cassandra from strangling him. "I didn't tell anyone."

Varric chuckled. "You do know that the Seeker's bed is in a loft above the forge, right? And some things can't be drowned out by hammers?"

The amount of times they've been heard and seen throughout Skyhold, Aiden should be immune to the embarrassment. Their sexual desire for one another did tend to cloud their judgement. "You'll have to read it to me when I get back."

"Make sure it's somewhere private." Varric added, "We're ready to head out."

"I'll get my armor." Aiden set off for the closet

Cassandra called for Varric to stay once he deposited the book on the nightstand.

The dwarf gave her a questioning look, but complied. "We about to go another round?"

"No," Cassandra softly corrected. "I have a boon, if you'll indulge me. That is if you forgive me for throwing a table at you."

"Water under the bridge."

"Watch out for him."

Varric gave her a gentle smile. "I think our lovely advisors are sending the Grand Enchantress to keep us under control."

"Varric, take care of him." Cassandra begged. "Please. I know it's foolish and he's a grown man…"

"I'll bring him back to you, Seeker." Varric spoke in a serious tone he hardly used. "You worry about getting back on your feet."

"One more favor."

"Now you're pushing it." Varric sought out her request and left to give her the privacy to say a proper goodbye to her Herald.

Tossing on his hunting jacket, Aiden stepped out of the closet armored up and ready to go. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed, apologizing that the small movement caused her to grimace in pain. "Don't worry about me, Lass."

"Varric and Bull are going with you. How can I not?"

"How much trouble can an elf-blood, a dwarf, and a Qunari get into?"

"Lots."

He brought her hand to his lips. "Where is your faith, Seeker? You were to the one that said I had luck."

Cassandra flicked his nose. "Never determined if it was bad or good, remember?"

"I promise to remain on my best behavior."

"And?"

Aiden thought for a moment and smirked. "Not lose or break my bow."

"Good."

Again, trying to be gentle as he could, Aiden leaned down to brush his lips over hers. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Take this."

The Inquisitor leaned back to see Cassandra struggling to pull a yellow swash of fabric from her hiding spot. He took the piece of silk before placing it in her palm. "What's this?" he asked, genuinely confused.

A blush dusted her cheeks. "It's a favor. A token of well wishes and love. A maiden, well, it's customary to give her fair knight a favor before he departs on his dangerous journey." With each word, her face grew hotter. The true depth of her hopeless romantic side was showing.

And Aiden adored this part about her. A part only a select few knew about. Apparently, if her romantic side got out, she would lose the edge of being harden battle warrior and therefore the respect of the men who fought alongside her. Or at least in her mind.

"It was my mother's. One of the few things left I have of her."

Aiden would cherish it all the more. "Giving this to me…" he started, hoping she'd fill in the blanks.

"And you accepting it means that you are silently vowing that you will return to me no matter what, and give it back." Cassandra watched the Inquisitor run the yellow silk between his calloused fingers. He did it with such care. As if the small piece of fabric was the most precious thing in all of Thedas. "It's a silly and stupid notion."

"No, it's not." Silly notion or not, anything Cassandra offered him, he would cherish it as if handed to him by the Maker himself. Every little thing, a note, a new journal, everything showed she cared about him. "Do I do something special? Wear it or carry it?"

"Well, most knights wear it to show their affection or devotion to the promise. But, Aiden, you don't…" Cassandra didn't know why she bothered. As soon as the words left her mouth, the rogue tied the piece of silk on the strap of his paldron running across his chest, between two pouches. The bright yellow fabric looked ridiculous in contrast against the piece of deep red leather. "Bull won't let you hear the end of it."

Aiden laughed. "He hasn't stopped since the hunting trip after our first night together. For a Ben Hosi, he is very interested in 'our' sex life."

"Maker preserve us."

"Hurry up, Charming!" Varric shouted from the bottom of the stair case.

Cassandra used all her energy to grasp his marked hand. "I love you, Trevelyan."

The words made his throat tightened. Aiden longed to say it back. To affirm that he felt the same. But he couldn't. Three fucking words and he couldn't say them. A part of him was terrified that they would only be empty words. That he didn't have it in him to love. Especially in the way Cassandra deserved. "I'll be back, Seeker," he vowed with a long kiss.

She nuzzled his nose. "I'll be waiting."

"Say goodbye Merthin and meet us at the gate." Aiden ordered and left before he ran out of the strength to.

Merthin rose, trotted across the room, and rested his head on the edge of the bed close to the Seeker's hand. His hazel eyes peered up filled with worry and sadness.

"I'll be alright," Cassandra cooed, stroking a finger down his snout. "You take care of our Trevelyan and be safe."

Merthin quipped in understanding.

"And remember, dodge fireballs. Not catch."

The hound huffed and rolled his eyes. A gesture he picked up from his master.

"Don't give me that," she laughed. "Now go and keep him in line."

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiden was finishing double checking his gear and saddle when Merthin joined him and the others at the gate. The hound sat at his feet and waited.

"Ready to suit up?" Aiden knelt down and started to fasten on Merthin's armor.

"How well does he do in battle?" Blackwall asked, leading his own saddled horse towards the small party.

"Saved my life." Aiden replied. He didn't have the patience nor the time to exchange fake pleasantries with the Warden. "Going somewhere?"

Blackwall stroked a hand down his mount's mane. "With you."

Aiden raised a brow and looked back at the two other two males. They seemed equally surprised Vivienne didn't care either way. Sending a fifth member out when they had Merthin was strange.

"The Lady Ambassador thinks another shield and sword shall ease your quest," Blackwall informed.

Varric let out a small bark of laughter. "Translation: The Ambassador doesn't want the three biggest misfits of the Inquisition embarrassing the organization." He jerked his head back to the Grand Enchantress, "It's why they're sending the Mage Queen with us."

Vivienne held up her hand, ice dancing off her perfectly manicured fingertips. "I do know a lovely spell that will keep that trap of yours shut, my dear."

Varric grinned, "Everyone would die of boredom in the first hour of traveling without my story telling."

"Or beg her never to reverse it," Bull laughed, throwing the mage a very suggestive look. "Ever do some exciting things in the bedroom with that magic of yours?"

The woman's lips curved. "A true lady never kisses and tell."

Ready, Aden mounted his horse with the rest of his companions and noticed them looking at his chest rather strange. Much different than the usual scowl of disapproval the Warden always gave him. "Something wrong?"

"I see the Lady Cassandra has given you a favor." Blackwall pointed out as Varric and Bull headed out the gates. "She must care… Love you very much, to offer you such a gift."

Aiden touched the silk tied to the leather strap, "You sound surprised, Blackwall."

"Well." The Warden shifted uncomfortable on his saddle under the intense gaze of the Inquisitor.

Vivienne, not shy about expressing her opinion or thoughts, took over for the fumbling warrior. "Given your circumstance, dear."

Aiden's knuckles turned white on the reins in his hand, "My circumstances." As an Orleasian, the Grand Enchantress knew all about his so called circumstances. Maybe even indulged herself in the country's seedy underbelly activities herself. The way he caught her looking at him at times, like a disgusting rabid dog, Aiden concluded that her thoughts of him were low. He wondered just how much exactly the pair knew about his past

His tone had no effect on the mage. "After all you were put through and used for, do you honestly think of yourself capable of love? Or that you even understand what love is?"

Both Blackwall and Vivienne clicked their horses into a trot and started after the rest of the party, leaving Aiden soaking in their words.

 _Maker!_ They were right. What did he knew of love?

Merthin barked, breaking his master from his deep thoughts. The hound nodded his head towards the gate impatiently.

"Alright. Alright." Aiden gently kicked his horse into action. He eyed the Marbai walking beside him. "I think you've been spending too much time with Cassandra."

Merthin grinned.


	19. Parted - Western Approach

They rode well into the night before they decided to set up camp. Alistair and Hawke set off on a different route. Traveling with the Inquisition would be too much of a risk for them. A simple fire and bedrolls so the cleanup in the morning would be quick and they'd be on their way. Aiden found it no surprise to see Vivienne setting up a tent upon returning from setting a few snares and collecting firewood.

Once built and lit, Aiden sat on the edge of his bedroll to stare in the flames of the fire. Merthin gave his leg a nudge before curling up beside him. The mage's words lingered in his head, infecting it with self-doubt and demolishing any traces of self-worth he might have had.

What in the void did knew know of love?

His own flesh and blood showed not an ounce of it. Well, maybe his mother might have, but his father threw him to the wolves. Sold him like cattle to a man knowing damn well what his fate would be. Not one gentle touch from him or his siblings. Even the nannies were cruel. No doubt his stepmother's influence.

Aiden's first gentle touch came at the age of twenty eight from a woman who at first meeting wanted to chop his head off.

He glanced down at his calloused hands, the green streak of light fluttered across his left palm. No matter how hard he tried, his own touch was never gentle. Always rough. Always marking when he and Cassandra came together.

Wasn't part of love being gentle?

"Something troubling you, Charming?" Varric asked joining the human at the fire.

Blinking, Aiden looked up. "No idea what you're talking about, dwarf."

"The way you're searching for the world's answers in your hands tells a different story."

"You would know, storyteller."

Varric tilted his head to study the Inquisitor's scarred face, "You've been unusually quiet since leaving Skyhold, and it's not because we left the Seeker behind."

Aiden caught sight of the mage from the corner of his eye, "Well… You know… Just wondering how in Thedas I'm going to save the world."

Varric realized in Aiden's deflection that he didn't want to discuss what really troubled him. "With your wit and charm of course."

"Then we're fucked."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Making it to the base camp in the Western Approach proved to be too difficult on horseback with the loose sand. Aiden instructed the party to secure the horses as close as they could, and to take the necessary supplies, before working his way down the hill towards the scouting party. As always Harding beamed at him, though he was sure that she wasn't too fond of the hot desert she had been sent to. Aiden vaguely wondered how the dwarf always seemed to remain cheerful.

"Scout Harding," Aiden greeted with a small smile.

Of course, Merthin bee lined straight towards the Scout for a good pet and Harding didn't disappoint.

"Greetings Inquisitor, Varric, Grand Enchantress." Her voice softened ever so slightly, "and Blackwall."

"Guess I'm chopped liver," Bull stated as he finally joined the group. "I mean, it's hard to miss the horns. Even all the way down there."

Harding rolled her eyes. "I don't know how I could have missed you. I mean last time you were trying to talk me into bed with no success."

The Qunari grinned. "Offer is still open, short stuff. Say the word."

Blackwall grumbled.

"Ooo-Kay," Aiden broke through the awkwardness. "I'm assuming you have a report for me."

The female dwarf sobered instantly,. "Sadly, it's not much of a report."

"Oh?" Aiden arched a brow.

"Well we couldn't scout very far, because as you can see..." Harding gestured for the group to look. A fade rift not fifty or so yards away twisted in the air.

Aiden clenched his hand. The magic was calling to him. He could feel it already working up his arm. "Active?"

"Very," Harding reported. "We've been keeping a twentyfour hour guard on it. It's become a lot more active over the last few hours. Maybe it sensed the approaching mark."

That was the case. The hissing voices that came from the rifts had started when they were still an hour away from the base camp. Aiden tried not to dwell on it, nor was in any rush to share the information. It seemed the more the mark grew, the more he realized that there was no truly having mastery in understanding the ancient magic. "Have you been able to get men any further?"

"We found an alternate path, but ran into several problems," Harding reported the massive amount of wandering bandits, the fortress crawling with Venatori, a mysterious gas cloud too thick to travel through, secret ruins, and a massive gate with no clear way to enter.

Bull slapped the Inquisitor on the shoulder and nearly sending the man to the ground. "Nothing is ever boring with you is it, Boss."

Aiden resisted the urge to rub his shoulder. "I try to keep you happy, Bull." It felt strange, especially after diving into the dark memory with Cullen, to be so close to a Qunari without wanting to puke his guts out. There were times being near the warrior made him pause or give him a chill, but Aiden figured that would never go away.

"Any sign of Hawke or the Warden?" Varric wondered.

Harding frowned. "No."

"We split up to make sure Alistair remained hidden from the wandering Wardens searching all over Thedas for him," Blackwall informed. "I wonder if they ran into trouble."

"We can send some scouts out to search for them," Harding said. "Now that you're here with the anchor to deal with this pesky rift that's been keeping us up all night."

Aiden sighed. "Drop what we don't need for now. After closing this rift, hopefully we can establish another camp where we need it." At the mention of the rift he felt his mark spark again. _Damn this thing!_

"Are we going to wait for Hawke and Alistair before we approaching the Tevinter ruins?" Varric wondered.

"That would be best," Aiden muttered, stroking a hand over his beard. "Send a raven and tell them we have arrived, but are still waiting on Hawke and Alistair."

Vivienne took this time to join the conversation. "We will also need to find a way to deal with the gas cloud if we are to expand further into the Approach. Maybe if I can get close to it, I might be able to figure out what type it is, and maybe even where it's coming from."

"There are also Darkspawn in the area," Blackwall added, receiving a confused look from both the Inquisitor and the Scout. "The taint. Wardens can sense when they're nearby."

"Great!" Aiden pulled his bow off his back and looked around. "Anyone else got any other good news to add? Walking dead? Heard of griffons? No? Good. Let's get this bloody rift closed and go from there. Bull and Blackwall take point."

The Warden followed orders, tagging closely behind the Qunari. The two archers put themselves in the best position while Vivienne took a stance a bit further back from the group. Merthin of course glued himself to his master's side as the rift twisted and moaned in the air. They had a moment to breathe before demons started spewing out.

Aiden notched an arrow even though his arm felt like a piece of lead. The mark flared at full power and twisted up his arm, and he could feel it working its way up his neck. A sharp pounding in his head nearly knocked him out. He stumbled, but thankfully caught himself, before he was able to actually aim his bow and fire. The arrow went wide, nearly hitting Blackwall, but luckily found purchase in a shade that had gone unnoticed by the Warden. Aiden didn't need another thing for the man to hold against him.

Merthin darted around the Inquisitor, keeping any enemies at bay from his master.

Vivienne cast one more barrier spell. "Get ready to seal it!"

 _No shit._ Aiden held his tongue and dropped his bow. Bracing for the pain, Aiden lifted his marked hand towards the rift. Screeches spilled from the tear in the veil. Whatever his companions heard, the sound was louder by ten folds. The magic in his veins tuned to liquid fire. His knees trembled and his heart felt like it was going to explode.

A loud pop sounded and silence fell.

Aiden collapsed to the sand, clenching a hand to his chest. The mark sparked and danced around his closed fist. Though the rift was closed between this world and the fade, Aiden could hear the demons crying out to him.

Blackwall turned to the Inquisitor kneeling on the sand, his scarred face laced with excruciating pain. The last time he had seen Aiden wield the ancient magic it seemed like it hardly fazed him. Now, it looked like the rogue was being split in two. His veins were bright green as the ancient magic pulsed through his body. Blackwall could hear to crackling where the rift once stood.

"It's opening again!" Vivienne cried out, already preparing herself for another battle.

Both Iron Bull and Varric darted to their friend's side. It was very brave on their part, as it looked like the Inquisitor was going to use the lovely mark to tear them apart.

"Control," Bull reminded, having been there the last time he closed a rift. "Find it."

Aiden rocked back on his heels. "I can't." _Fuck!_ His heart was going to explode.

"Where is it?" Varric demanded after finding the leather strap across Aiden's chest empty. "Where is it, Trevelyan?"

"Where is what?" Blackwall demanded watching the dwarf closely. If the Herald was using again then he would have to inform the council as soon as a raven could fly. They needed Aiden to be level-headed. Well as much as they could expect from the man, without the influence of some substance.

"Look at me!" Varric demanded, grateful for the help as Merthin rubbed against his master's legs in any type of support he could give. The Rogue Dwarf waited until Aiden opened his eyes and found himself staring in a pool of swirling green instead of usual blues. This was all a new experience for Varric as well. He just knew if there was anything that could ground him, even if she wasn't here, was the Seeker. "Where is it?"

Aiden couldn't seem to get his brain to fully process what his friend asked. Too much. Too many sounds. Lights. Colors. Smells. All of it overwhelmed him to the point of madness. Why didn't he just drown when he jumped ship near Kirkwall? Or better yet, why did the Divine, or whoever it was, save him from the fucking fade? After years of torture and pain, Aiden thought he would never find anything worse than what he had already been through. Maker was he wrong.

"Maybe we should step back," Blackwall suggested with genuine concern in his voice. Whatever gripping Aiden, something Blackwall now had a newfound respect for, seemed highly unstable.

Bull glared at the Warden. "Stand ready while we try to help him!"

"His pouch." Varric had seen him put odds and ends in the pouch at hip. Trivial things to most, but Varric knew better. They meant a great deal to the human. Fighting to get through the Herald's convulsing body, he rummaged around until he found what he needed. "Here."

Aiden's mind snapped back to the present like on a spring the moment the cool cloth hit his right palm.

 _Cassandra._

Thinking of the Seeker brought him a sense of calm, but there was still a storm raging inside him. Falling into a sitting position, Aiden hung his head between his knees doing his best to calm his breathing. The dwarf was trying to shout instructions, and Maker love him for it, Aiden was ready about to shove him off a cliff. "Space," He gritted between his clenched teeth.

Merthin rounded around the Inquisitor, forcing everyone back to what he knew would make his master most comfortable.

Blackwall remain at the border. For the first time since meeting Aiden, he actually felt something besides disappointment and disdain. He never knew what closing a rift actually did to the man. Blackwall never saw the suffering. Never saw the sacrifice first hand. The mark it was going to kill him. It wasn't a hard conclusion to come by as Blackwall could see the veins at Aiden's neck bulging and glowing green. He had noticed around Skyhold that those in Aiden's hand permanently glowed, but Blackwall didn't think anything of it. Until now.

Balling the yellow silk in his hand, Aiden pressed it to his face, pulling in the faint scent of lavender. The pounding in his head started to ebb. "I'm alright." He croaked out, though he was sure that assured none of his companions. It wasn't as bad as in Crestwood. Aiden could already feel the magic start to recede down his arm. "Go ahead and I'll catch up."

Bull huffed, "Fat chance, Boss. The Seeker would kill us if we left you here and you get carried away by some wild life."

Huffing himself, Merthin purposely bumped into the Qunari before curling himself at Aiden's side.

Needing the additional comfort, Aiden stroked a hand down the hound's spine. "I'll be fine. Merthin will be enough to keep me from being dragged off. Isn't that right, boy?"

Merthin barked.

"We won't go too far," Varric conceded, knowing that arguing with Aiden proved to be more of a headache then going against Cassandra. He stared Merthin down. "Remember, you'll have the Seeker to answer to if you let anything get to him."

The hound cocked his head. His expression was almost like 'no shit'.

Chuckling, Varric pushed to his feet after picking up his crossbow. He felt a sense of comfort that base camp was within eyesight, so if Aiden did need something there was back up. "Come on."

Aiden heard the footsteps start away from him, but felt someone still lingering. He looked up to see Blackwall watching him, a peculiar expression on his hardened face. "Got something to say, Warden?" If so he wasn't in the mood. Merthin sensed it, and Aiden put a calming hand on his furry head to calm him. Clenching the yellow piece of silk kept him sane for the moment. "Did I not show the proper respect with Harding? Are you disappointed in my lack of combat skill? Something about my honor-"

"No," Blackwall cut the Herald short even though he did deserve the man's attitude, if not more. He'd been nothing but an ass to the man. He watched the glow of the veins on his neck disappear. "I… well… I'm sorry."

Confused, Aiden watched the warrior walk after the rest of the party without another word. Just want in the fade was he apologizing for? The pounding in his head kept Aiden from thinking too hard. Burying a hand in Merthin's fur, Aiden fought to calm himself.

0o0o0o0o0o00

Cassandra shifted and cursed. Her fondest wish was to leave this Maker forsaken bed for more than the damn privy. It had been over a week, and the Seeker couldn't stand it any longer. Sinking her teeth in her bottom lip, she shifted her legs towards the edge of the bed. The pain that shot through her left side, and left her breathless.

 _Well!_ That wasn't going to stop her.

"Escaping?"

Cullen's voice caused her to pause, perched on the side of the bed. She looked up as he rounded off the stairs. "Depends. Are you going to stop me?"

The Commander placed a boxed chess set on the Inquisitor's desk. "Well… I risk not only Solas' wrath, but the Herald's, if I allow you to stroll around Skyhold. However, I will aid you in moving up and about this room. Staying still must be killing you."

"Maker, yes!"

"How about a trip to the balcony. Get some fresh air and a different view than a stone wall."

"That sounds wonderful."

Moving to her good side, Cullen carefully bent to wrap his arm around the Seeker's waist. He did his best to ignore the fact that the woman wore nothing but a shift. "Tell me if I need to stop. Up we go."

Cassandra fought the urge to cry out as she threw all her weight against the Commander in order to stay upright. She took a moment to catch her breath,. "Slow down, please."

"Just keep breathing. It helps." Cullen encouraged.

After what felt like ages, they finally made it to the balcony. The cool breeze and fresh air felt glorious against her face. The familiar outline of the mountain range was a welcoming sight. But it made her think of the time she spent standing in this very spot with Aiden. And doing so made her miss him. Made her long to see his smile. Hear his voice.

"A raven arrived today," Cullen announced, hoping to brighten Cassandra's expression. Thankfully it did just that. For a moment, he wished it had been him that caused the shift. Cullen quickly pushed that thought away. After his scuffle in the war room, he vowed to do his best to stop thinking of her in such a way. "The Inquisitor and his party arrived safely. Trevelyan finds the Western Approach hot, sandy, and all around miserable."

She smiled. "That sounds like him."

"Must be painful not to be out there."

"It is," Cassandra softly confessed. "But not to be without him, though I do miss him. It's-… I need to be doing something. I need to be out their fighting, doing my part, doing what I'm best at."

Cullen sighed. "I understand that. Every time one of your parties leaves Skyhold, I wish I was going with them. Staying behind is painful."

"There' is no one else I trust to train and command our soldiers."

"I spend most of my time yelling at them."

Cassandra laughed. "Believe me, I know. All of Skyhold can hear you."

Cullen felt the Seeker start to sag against him, "Come. Let's get you back into the bed before you fall down."

She hated to admit it, but Cassandra found herself grateful for the relief and comfort the damn bed brought. She took the moment to seethe away her pain as Cullen dragged a chair and side table to the bed to set up the chess board. This was their daily routine. Cassandra welcomed the distraction from Josephine's fretting and the constant visit from all the healers and mages.

"So…" Cassandra started, watching the blond haired man's face closely. "How long do you and Trevelyan plan to keep what happened in the war room from me?"

Cullen tensed with his hand clenched tightly around a rook. His throat suddenly became as dry as the Western Approach. "Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter, Cullen. What matters is what transpired and the desperate need to talk about it," Cassandra corrected.

He licked his lips. "Did you 'address' this with Aiden?"

"I found out after he left," Cassandra informed. "Believe me, he's got it coming to him the moment he steps back in Skyhold."

"Would it help at all knowing that we've talked about it?" Well, sort of. Cullen was sure there were more conversations ahead with the Inquisitor. "And, that I'm extremely ashamed of my actions?"

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"I know." Cullen still berated himself. His feelings for the Seeker were his to deal with on his own. He promised that day in his quarters would be the last time he verbally brought it up to her, or to anybody. "Emotions ran high, for both is us, and became a toxic mixture. I can't apologize enough, Cassandra. You did nothing to lead me on. In fact, you made things very clear before you left for Crestwood."

"Cullen, put down the rook."

Blinking in confusion, Cullen looked down to see the marble chess piece breaking the skin of his palm. He forced himself to relax and comply. "I was waiting to tell you. Or, really, until Trevelyan brought it up."

"Why?" Cassandra wondered.

"Because I…" Cullen scooped a few loose curls from his brow. Words failed him. The moment he voiced his fear was the moment it would come to pass. Looking at Cassandra's waiting expression, Cullen found himself with little choice in the matter. "I didn't want to lose you."

"Cullen…"

Unable to sit anymore, Cullen pushed to his feet and started to pace. "If you knew or I told you, then it would force you to choose. To cut ties with me completely for the sake of your relationship, and the best for the Inquisition." And it would all be justified. Stupid jealousy nearly made him spiral his whole life completely out of control. "So my plan was to spend as much time with you as possible, so upon Trevelyan's return, I would…"

"Cullen, come here," Cassandra softly begged. "Please."

"Cassandra-"

"If you don't come here, I'm coming to you."

 _Stubborn as ever._ Cullen begrudgingly perched himself on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She gave him a smile and touched a hand to his lightly bearded cheek. "I'm sorry too."

He arched a brow. "For what?"

"I feel like this is partially my fault. We were thick as thieves, and then Trevelyan took up so much of my time. That hurt you, and I can't stand that I caused that pain."

"It's no fault but my own." Cullen assured. There had been so many opportunities to push their relationship further, and he hadn't. He waited. And for what? Cullen didn't know, and now that time had passed. "I don't want to lose your friendship."

"And you won't." She leaned forward to press a tender kiss to his brow, "You will always have it and nothing will take it away. Now let's get this game started."

Eager to move on from the subject, Cullen smiled and took his seat to set up the board.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two weeks into their adventure in the Western Approach, Aiden came to a realization as they grappled with another group of bandits to gain yet another foothold to move camp forward. He realized how in tuned he was fighting with Cassandra after over a year of battling together. Aiden felt off balance trying to find both his rhythm and footing to fire off a proper shot. At first sight of the bandits, Bull shoved Aiden behind him and he was highly encouraged to use him as a human shield. A fine plan, until the damn Qunari battle-charged straight into the middle of the skirmish.

Gritting his teeth, Aiden struggled to keep his firmly feet planted in the soft, shifting sand. It was worse than the Maker forsaken mud at the Storm Coast. He wavered, and shot his arrow almost blindly. The pointed shaft sailed over the Warden, nearly catching the man in the shoulder.

"Wasn't intentional!" Aiden shouted to the dwarf next to him.

Varric grinned as he fired his crossbow with ease and a cocky smile, "Not sure he'll seeit that way."

In his moment of his distraction, an opponent hurled a ball of lighting at Aiden. Hastily, Vivienne twirled her elegantly carved staff to recast a barrier spell over her entire party. The force of the two energies colliding knocked the Inquisitor off his feet, and he tumbled down the side of the sand dune.

He cursed the whole way down.

He _fucking_ hated magic.

 _Fucking_ hated the sand.

 _Fucking_ hated the heat.

 _Fucking_ hated this place.

And he _fucking_ hated that Cassandra wasn't here.

Spitting out grains of sand, Aiden pulled himself out. It felt like trying to work himself free of mud. Kneeling, he shook his now loose hair like a dog in the hopes of dislodging most of the coarse stuff as possible. A completely hopeless task. The blighted stuff was everywhere. In his mouth, his clothes, his crotch. Thousands of tiny grains of sands grated against his skin as he moved to stand up.

Groaning, Aiden tied his hair back. He would never complain about the snow in Skyhold ever again.

"You alive down there, Charming?" Varric's flowed down the sand dune. "I don't want to have to go back to the Seeker and tell her that you fell and broke your neck."

He glared up at the dwarf. To make things worse, his damn faithful hound stood next to Varric and looked like he was laughing. If that was possible. "You don't have to worry yourself, Varric. Cass…" Aiden trailed off as his gaze dropped to his empty hands.

Fan-fucking-tastic!

Aiden searched the area around him first, and came up empty. Cursing, he looked up the sand dune where arrows had spilled out of his quiver, and followed the path he made in his descent in hopes to find his bow. He made it all the way back up before finding it half buried in the sand, not far from his fellow rogue.

Varric lifted a brow, fighting a smile.

Aiden dug it up and dusted it off to inspect it. No worse for wear, it seemed. "Not a word," he warned.

The dwarf held up his hands, and Merthin's tongue lolled out the side of his grinning , Aiden leaned against his weapon, hoping to catch his breath.

Aiden cursed all the way down back down the sand dune as the bow broke under his weight.

"NOT. A. SINGLE. WORD!"

Howling, Merthin rolled on his back, and the dwarf laughed until he was red in the face.

0o0o0o0o0o

At camp that night, Aiden pulled up another bucket from the well. Getting the sand off proved to be more difficult than closing the breach.

Merthin shifted to his feet, alerting Aiden to an approaching person.

Cursing, Aiden fumbled for his tunic.

"Inquisitor?" Harding rounded a wall shielding the man and froze.

Feeling her gaze sweep over his heavily scarred body, Aiden shamefully pulled his tunic over his still damp body. He felt Merthin brush against his legs trying to comfort him. Aiden patted the hound's head, "Yes, Scout Harding."

After a moment or two of fumbling, the Scout managed to find her voice again. "Umm, I- well we got you a bow." She announced failing to look the man in the eye.

A normal reaction. Aiden braced himself against the well to calm his breathing. He had been surrounded by people who knew for quite some time, he forgot how much shame washed through him when a person saw his scars for the first time. "Guess I can't convince you to leave this out of your report back to Skyhold, can I?"

"This time, I'll let it slide." Harding tried to defuse the tension between them. She placed the new bow and full quiver against the wall of the well. "I also found you a cloth and some soap. Figured it might help with the sand."

Aiden watched her put the items on the ledge next to the bucket. "I could kiss you, Harding."

This made the dwarf laugh and all the tension eased from the air. "I don't think I can hold myself against the Seeker."

"Any word on Hawke or Alistair?"

"No, ser. You'll be the first one to know as soon as we do." Harding bowed, "I'll take my leave, and make sure no one comes this way so you can bathe in peace."

"Thank you."

Merthin trotted after the dwarf and took his post next to the edge of the wall.

Sighing, Aiden tugged his tunic back over his head and laid it over the ledge of the well. He was tired. The mark took more out of him each time he used it, and it seemed the Approach had no shortage of rifts. He couldn't sleep, even with Merthin on guard and the bright light of the fire. Fears and thoughts running around his head kept him from slumbering. No matter how hard he tried, Aiden couldn't shake Vivienne and Blackwall's words from his head.

And when it came down to it, he missed Cassandra. Missed hearing her voice. Seeing her smile. Feeling her touch. Hearing her laugh. Her eye roll. Aiden struggled with the foreign emotion. His life left very little things or people to miss.

Sighing, Aiden glanced down at his left arm. The glowing of his veins was now past his elbow and making its way to his bicep. Time spent out here waiting for Hawke and Alistair was time being taken away from being with Cassandra. Time he didn't have a lot of.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It seems that the swelling has gone down quite a bit," Dorian commented. The Seeker laid on the edge of the bed in one of Aiden's tunics as Dorian helped her stretch and move her injured leg.

Cassandra gritted her teeth, struggling to show no signs of pain or discomfort. "How much longer until I can get back on the battlefield?"

Dorian shook his head, laughing. "Why do you ask a question you won't like the answer to?"

"Dorian?"

"Another two weeks. Maybe three." Hearing Cassandra's signature disgruntle noise, the Tevinter sighed. "Your body went through a serious trauma, Cassandra. You're lucky you're recovering at the rate you are now. Push and you run the risk leaving yourself permanently injured, and may take you out of the fight for good."

The Seeker huffed. She hated being idle. All she was allowed to do was attend council meetings, take a walk around the battlement, and not much else. Most of the time, it was because the little she did do left her easily exhausted and in need of rest.

"I see you've confronted Cullen about his little brawl with your dear Inquisitor in the war room."

"How'd you-"

Again, Dorian laughed. "I poked and prodded. It's what I do, my lovely Cassandra. It took a few rounds of chess, but I eventually broke the Commander." He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. "Not in the way I wanted, though."

Now it was Cassandra's turn to laugh. Though Dorian didn't exactly hide it, she was one of the very select few the mage confided in about his desire for men. The friendship between them was surprising, however far from unwelcomed. It was nice to have another ear to go to on certain matters.

"I thought you were pursuing Iron Bull?" Cassandra started wincing at the angle Dorian moved her leg to.

"It's cute that you refer to it that way, and you're changing the subject."

"What is there to say?"

"So much, Cassandra."

She only sighed.

Dorian gently placed the woman's limb back on the bed before reaching for the oil on the bedside table. "Do you not find him attractive?"

"I think if a person isn't attracted to him, they have no pulse." Cassandra let out a small hum of pleasure as the mage began to massage her swollen leg. This was worth going through the man's torture. "I fail to see what that has to do with anything."

"You care for Cullen, yes?"

"I do."

"In a way bit more than friendship?"

Cassandra didn't answer, just averted her gaze in shame. Admitting it made her feel horrible. It felt like a betrayal to Aiden and her love for him, although whatever feelings she harbored for the Commander couldn't compare to those she felt for Aiden.

"So the answer is obvious," Dorian informed.

"Not to me, apparently."

"There is no divine law that states a person cannot care and love for two people at once." Dorian caught her gaze, "I'm sure if the three of you sat down and talked about all of this, you could work out some arrangement. One that benefits all of you."

"Dorian." Cassandra failed to think of anything else to say.

"Oh, come on!" Dorian grinned. "A three way relationship is a common practice in Tevinter."

She rolled her eyes. "May I remind you that we are not in Tevinter."

"Doesn't mean a thing."

"I'm far too old to be discussing fantasies." Cassandra already struggled from time to time with the gap in age between her and the Inquisitor.

"Hmpf," Dorian huffed, "But not too old to have a very, very active sex life."

Her face began to burn. "Dorian."

"What?" His eyes sparkled in laughter, "Neither you nor the Inquisitor do much to mask it. I mean between the loud noises and sex all over Skyhold…."

"Dorian!"

The mage figured that it was about time to change the subject, before he found himself going over the balcony. "Do you miss him?"

Cassandra's face grew soft. "Of course I do." Every night she lay awake, looking at the empty spot beside her wishing to have him near. "And I worry."

"Has Solas come up with anything to slow down the spread of the mark?"

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes to trap the tear that wanted to fall. No matter how much she wanted to break down and curse the world, Cassandra knew that she had to stay strong. Aiden needed her strength.

Seeing her struggle, Dorian ceased what he was doing and crawled into the bed next to her. He coaxed her into his arms, holding on tight as Cassandra curled into his side and buried her face in his throat. "It's alright to worry, Cassandra. It's what you do when you love someone."

Cassandra bunched her hand in his robes. "I'm going to lose him."

"You don't know that," Dorian whispered, stroking a hand over her dark hair. "We still have time to figure this out."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the dead of night, Aiden sat on the wall of the battlement facing the vast nothingness of sand. A nice hiding spot in the shadows he found exploring on his first sleepless night after taking over the keep. No one could find him, and thanks to his inherited elven eyesight, it was a nice place for him to draw to keep his mind clear.

Traveling without Cassandra made it nearly impossible. Having Merthin gave him a sense of comfort, but not feeling the Seeker curled against him, he could never achieve that sense of peace that quieted his in order to sleep.

He rubbed a hand over his tired face. Aiden longed to get back to Skyhold. To get away from the heat. The sand. And the bloody mage. Her parting words had been haunting him for weeks and she didn't help his turmoil any better by making remarks to others while he was within earshot. Aiden could think of little else once the combat ended. Three weeks of wondering if the woman was right. Three weeks of picking apart his brain hoping to figure out exactly what the feelings were that the Seeker invoked.

Gnawing on his bottom lip, Aiden cracked open his journal and tried to put his mind at ease. He drew his favorite subject.

Cassandra Pentaghast.

The pages were filled with images of the Seeker. Sometime he would focus on a certain part. Her eyes. Her mouth. When she smiled, scowled, and laughed. All from different angles.

Tonight, Aiden focused on her hands. They might be slim and on the small side, but they held such strength. Memories began to flood his mind with each stroke of graphite. Calloused fingers stroking across his skin, tracing scars while she thought he slumbered. Always gentle. Always loving. Memories of her slender and battle hardened hands gripping and streaking over his body while they made love. Always hungry. Always desperate like she would die if she didn't touch all of him.

 _Shit!_

Aiden shifted in attempt to ease the ache between his legs. He did this to himself almost every night. Aiden would arouse himself to the point of pain, and purposely failed anything to do to find a release. His own personal kind of torture. It helped keep him grounded in her absence. Pain was familiar. Pain was a way to calm himself. To help him keep focus in the way of drugs. Aiden failed to realize how much Cassandra's mere presence put him at ease.

"Shh…"

The familiar sound of Harding voice drew the Inquisitor's attention back to the world around him. A moan followed. Curious, Aiden peaked around to find that the patrolling guards hadn't been alerted to the sultry sounds. It seemed that the scout also found a nice hiding spot for her illicit activities.

"Hurry… Hurry… Oh sweet Andraste." Harding's begging turning into a throaty praise of her partner for filling her demands.

Merthin lifted his head from his folded paws and tilted his head towards the sound.

Aiden held a finger to his lips, telling Merthin to remain quiet and looked down. His fellow companion and his biggest critic had the dwarf bent face first over a crate and was driving himself relentlessly into the woman. Neither one of them bothered too much with their clothing or cared about their surroundings anymore as their sounds of pleasures grew louder.

Seeing Blackwall in such a compromising position left Aiden a bit speechless. The man was all about honor. Respect. Chivalry. Aiden couldn't really find any of those thing in screwing a woman like Harding in some dark corner of the keep like a prostitute. Though Aiden didn't have any room to judge, seeing how his first time with Cassandra wasn't in any better circumstances. But the fact the Warden judged him, his honor, and ability to care for Cassandra, angered Aiden to the point he wanted to drop down from the ledge and interrupt the couple. After all, it was the least the man deserved. Blackwell still held judgement of him after one momentary event instead of giving a chance to redeem himself.

Aiden stood and nearly gave into temptation. Only if Harding wasn't enjoying herself so much. Maker knew the woman deserved some type of happiness since the Inquisition sent her all over Thedas.

Varric looked up from his own journal when Aiden sat across from him at the fire blazer on a disgruntle groan. He waited until Merthin curled at the human's feet before speaking. "You okay, Charming?"

Aiden grunted. Vivienne's words played in his mind once again. After over three weeks of thinking, he finally realized he needed someone to help him figure it out. Varric seemed to be the only suitable choice from the pool of people in their small party. "What does it mean when you trust a person, more than any other soul in Thedas?" Aiden's question drew the dwarf's full attention. "What does it mean when you have faith in her? That you need her for reason you don't fully comprehend? That the mere thoughts of losing her tears your guts out."

Varric leaned in closer to make sure he didn't miss a word.

"What does it mean that I would do anything to protect her? To make her happy? What does it mean that I would search through every plain of existence, through a thousand lifetimes to find her?" Aiden picked mindlessly at the threads of his leathers. "If it's only to see her smile one last time?"

The crackling fire filled the silence.

Aiden dragged a hand through his long mane of hair. "What does it mean, Varric?"

The dwarf smiled and simply stated, "You love her."

Aiden blinked. "I don't… I don't- I mean. I can't."

"What?" Varric asked on a chuckle. "Can't love? Anyone who spends more than two seconds with you and the Seeker can tell you that you love each other. I knew the moment on the bridge, that first day when you challenged her that there was something between you."

"But my past…"

"Doesn't define you, Trevelyan. I believe that if two people are connected at the heart, it doesn't matter what you do, or where you've been, or who you are. There are no boundaries if two people are destined to be together." Varric closed his journal and waited until Aiden's glowing gaze found his again. "Love is so much more than attraction and sex. Love is a person willing to grow with you, who chooses to be with you till the end. To love through the good and the bad. Love is something that transcends everything else, and can't be defined or put into a nice neat box. Love is messy. Love is kind. Love is love. And if Mr. Stick Up His Ass and the Mage Queen think you're incapable of it, then they don't know Aiden Trevelyan. They don't know the man behind the mark and titles."

Aiden chewed on the storyteller's words as she stroked Merthin's head. "So I can love?"

Varric scrubbed a hand over his tired face. Patience. Aiden's life had been dark and ugly, so it made sense for him to struggle with the concept. Varric snapped his fingers as an idea popped up in his head, "Home." His statement confused the Inquisitor. "Describe home."

"Home is… Home…" Aiden's voice softened as his mind drifted to the color of Cassandra's hair. The sound of her voice. The taste of her lips. The feel of her skin. Her smile. Her disgruntle groan and eye rolling. It was her. That was his home. "…. Is Cassandra."

Varric clapped his hands together and kicked back in his chair. "And that, my friend, is love."

Hearing Varric say it lifted a great weight Aiden had been wrestling with since leaving Skyhold. Now that was one thing somewhat worked out. Next thing, he needed to work on how to actually express that in words to Cassandra. "No wonder why Cassandra soaks up your books, dwarf."

"I guess you can say I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic myself." Varric glared across the fire, "Tell her, and you're going to have a nice long talk with Bianca."

It felt good to laugh. Aiden settled in further by pulling out his journal. "Any word from Hawke?"

"Harding received a raven. They ran into some roaming Wardens and had to lay low for a bit. Should be here in a day or two."

"How shall we pass the time?" Aiden wondered. "Blackwall found something."

"There is a dragon flying around that Bull is foaming at the mouth to hunt," Varric supplied. "Let the grumpy Warden have his fun with our dear Scout while we go find our own."

Hunting a dragon most likely crossed the line of not doing anything stupid, like he promised Cassandra. But there was only so much to do in this void forsaken sandy place. "I suppose it is the Inquisition's duty to protect and take out threats." Even if there was nothing here but bandits, rock, sand, and wildlife.

A grin lit up Varric's face, "And the Seeker doesn't even have to know!"


	20. Home- Skyhold

Out at the training yard, Cassandra stood next to the row of dummies to speak to her students. "The key to landing a solid blow to you opponent is to make sure you have firm grip on your weapon." She waited until her students found the best hold on their practice swords.

"Is this right, Lady Cassandra?" Heath, a boy a few days away from his eighth name day, shook his dark curls from his eyes as he looked up.

A smile crossed Cassandra's face. Heath was the most enthusiastic of her students. "We shall see." She believed that the best learning came through trial and error. "Now attack."

The three young students lunged forward.

A younger student, Annabeth, dropped her sword yelping on impact. Frustrated, the little girl kicked the piece of wood. "I can't do it!"

Bunching up the skirt she was forced to wear due to her healing limb, Cassandra knelt down to eye level with the red head. Annabeth, being only six, was harder on herself than any seasoned soldier in the Inquisition. Cassandra figured it was desperation to keep up with the two other boys, who had been vocal about their displeasure of training with a girl. "Yes you can, Annabeth."

The girl's lip trembled ever so slightly. "But I'm a mage," She reminded on a whisper. "Why is learning to use a sword something I need?"

"What if you drop your staff?" The question caused the two boys to snicker. Seeing flames sparking across Annabeth's hand, Cassandra placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and tossed one of her deadly glare at the boys. "Remember you two, a staff doesn't give a mage their ability. It merely helps aim and control their spells on the battlefield so they hit their foes and not their allies."

The knowledge seemed to be enough to sober the boys to quiet and let the Seeker continue to inspire the young mage.

"Exactly." Annabeth argued, "I don't need a staff."

Cassandra bit back a chuckle. There was so much of herself in the red head's stubbornness and determination. "No you don't. But answer me this young one. What will you do when you find yourself surrounded by enemies and your mana is low, with no potions to help you?"

Annabeth nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she mulled over the Seeker's question.

Cassandra waited patiently for the answer. Patience was something she found herself in a great deal of when teaching the younger of Skyhold's inhabitance basic combat skill. At first, it had been on an impulse during one of her laps around the battlements. She saw the children, the few that there were, running around with their toy swords reenacting some of Thedas's most famous battles. She saw their potential and with a little guidance and practice, they could learn just the right amount of skill to protect themselves.

Cullen and, surprisingly, most of the parents latched onto the idea of the teaching sessions. Cassandra figured the parents thought it was a way to focus their children's energy and keep the out of trouble. She agreed on a few principals, but mostly because she was going stir crazy being locked up in Skyhold. Her first condition was that she would not be training the next generation soldiers. The purpose of her lessons would be only to give them basic skills to help defend themselves. Another condition was that her sessions would be coupled with schooling, and that every child regardless of race, gender, or magical ability would be given the same opportunity.

Cassandra did find herself wrestling with training mages. A mage's magic was its most unstable in their younger years. The idea of them going to the circle to be taught how to control it had been good on paper. Cassandra didn't necessarily agree on the isolation and strictness the circle imposed. Solas and few other recruited mages would join her to help teach the very young mages they had.

"She would need to use her staff as a weapon." The older of the trio, Roman, answered after the silence stretched on for far too long.

"Or engage in hand to hand if they both lost their weapons." Heath added clearly wanting to contribute to the conversation.

Cassandra scooped up Annabeth's training sword. "Now fighting with a staff has its own technique that you will learn. But practicing here with a sword will give you the understanding of basic combat."

"Excuse me, my lady."

Too caught up in her teaching, Cassandra glanced over her shoulder and quickly dismissed whomever wanted her attention. "Now." She held out the sword hilt first to the girl and became perplexed at the soft giggling that erupted between her three students.

"Gone only two months and you replace me with not one, but two younger men."

"Trevelyan!" Dropping the sword, Cassandra popped up, twirling around only to freeze in disbelief.

The children continued to giggle.

Under the Seeker's intense gaze, Aiden shifted and offered a nervous smile. "Come now, Lass. I doubt you forgot how unbearable I am to look at in our time apart."

Later, Cassandra would scold him for his self-deeming comment. Now, she was too shocked by his drastic change of appearance. His raven colored hair, once past his shoulders, now barely long enough for Cassandra to grasp onto. The beard that could rival Blackwall's was gone. Only a few day's growth of stubbles lined his jaw.

"What happened?" The question finally worked its way out of Cassandra's throat.

"Well… umm…" H glanced down to see the three children eagerly awaiting his reply as well. "My hair it… Well it caught on fire."

Folding her arms over her chest, Cassandra raised a brow.

Her three pupils did the same.

The Inquisitor rubbed the shorten hair. "A dragon set it on fire," Aiden confessed. "Bull went hunting, and our resident Warden happened to be preoccupied, and Varric managed to convince me that we should tag along to make sure Bull didn't get himself killed."

On something between a cry, laugh, and a curse, Cassandra launched herself at Aiden. The moment his arms wrapped around her everything, for a quick moment, seemed right in the world. She curled her fingers in the short hairs at the nape of his neck. He smelled of leather, polish, and the aromas of his long travels, but underneath it all Cassandra caught a sniff of the scent she could only classify as Trevelyan. "And you wondered why I worried about you with those two tagging along."

Closing his eyes on a long sigh, Aiden pressed his face against Cassandra's throat. "Our lovely Grand Enchantress said it was a blessing in disguise." He wallowed in the feeling of her fingertips running through his short locks. "Gave her a chance to make me look more civilized."

Shifting back, Cassandra took his face in her hands. It wasn't hard to miss the apprehension in her lover's glowing eyes. The lack of the full thickness of his beard showed even more scars. A few in particular broke her heart. Fighting tears, she stroked her thumb over a patch of disfigured skin above his lip, then the matching one running through his lower lip. There was a mirrored pair on the opposite corner as well. Someone, perhaps his former master, had sewed his mouth shut. And judging by the severity of the scars, more than once.

"I think it might take more than a shave and a haircut for that." Cassandra smirked focusing solely on having him near again. She leaned forward and sniffed. "Like maybe a bath, for once."

Heath fell back laughing. Roman at least tried to stifle his laughter and Annabeth just shook her head.

Aiden let out an over dramatic huff, "Here I thought it would be some romantic gesture to come see you the moment we got back, before anything else."

"And why was their no bell to signal your return?" Cassandra wondered.

The corner of Aiden's mouth twitched. "I used my Inquisitor charm to convince him not to."

"Hmm." Cassandra was going to have to talk to the guard about that bad habit.

"So much for a romantic gesture," Aiden muttered.

"Kiss her!" Annabeth cheered.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess for the lassie I can suffer my way through-"

"Shut up and kiss me, Trevelyan."

Laughing, Aiden eagerly complied by pressing his mouth to hers. He felt her jolt a little as his stubbles scraped across her chin, but soon she sighed and melt complexly against him. Cupping her cheek, Aiden resisted the urge to deepen the kiss or to sweep her off her feet to be alone with her. They had three sets of young eyes on them, so Aiden reluctantly ended the kiss. "Does that met my Lady's satisfaction?"

Her dark eyes sparkled. "For now."

"Well then." Aiden forced himself to step away from the Seeker. "Since I've been kindly told that I stink, I shall leave you be and go find a bath."

"Or two." Cassandra grinned. "And where is Merthin?"

At the mention of his name, the hound came racing around the corner as if waiting for the signal. He barrel straight into the Seeker and took her down to the ground.

Laughing, Cassandra wrapped her arms around Merthin's thick middle. "Hey, boy."

"I will see you in the war room, Seeker." And then after they would get that time alone.

"Aiden."

He stopped upon hearing his first name and looked back.

A smile lit up her face. "Welcome home."

One touched his scarred lips and her heart leapt into her throat when he touched a finger to the piece of yellow silk still wrapped around his belt before heading off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Freshly bathed and changed into simple trousers and tunic, Aiden made his way back down stairs. Upon entering the war room, he naturally gravitated towards Cassandra. He crowded her until their bodies brushed with each breath. Usually, Aiden always abided by the Seeker's rule to remain professional during council sessions and kept his distances. He couldn't bring himself to comply this time around. And by the way she kept purposely rubbing up against him with a smile twitching at the corner of her lip, Aiden concluded that she didn't seem to care they were breaking her own rule.

"Lady Cassandra." Alistair entered the room ahead of the other advisors. "It brings me great pleasure to see you up and on your feet."

"Decided to stay a little longer in Skyhold?" Cassandra wondered, fighting a blush as the Inquisitor hand skimmed across her lower back.

"We figured sending Hawke to scout Adamant was safer." Aiden explained, "Plus, Alistair's knowledge on the fortress will be beneficial in helping Cullen come up with a plan of attack."

"Attack?" Josephine echoed, "The fortress?"

"It has stood against the Darkspawn since the time of the second Blight." Leliana informed, "Breaching it won't be easy."

"The Wardens have been taken over." Aiden recounted for the advisors on what transpired when Carel was confronted at the Western Approach. "They have lost all their free will."

"Hopefully not all of them," Alistair whispered gazing down at the marked area on the map. At best, it would take the Champion five days to reach the fortress and another two or three before they would receive any Intel report. Even more time would be needed to ready a full scale attack. Far too long for Alistair to know if his beloved Warden was in the mix of all this. "I'm sorry. I need to rest. I'll give you a full written report in the morning."

The Warden left without another word.

Cassandra glanced at the Spymaster. "Any luck finding her?"

The redhead frowned. "No. I'm beginning to fear the worst."

"For now, we must refocus our efforts while we plan for Adamant," Cullen informed.

The Commander launched into his reports on his trip back to the Hinterlands he had been sent on with Dorian and a few others. Aiden did his best to listen. He truly did, but he found most of his mind focused on the woman at his side. Each brief touch of skin was electric and started a fire in his groin.

"More Red Lyrium?" Leliana leaned against the table in deep thought. "How interesting."

"And we just received a report this morning from the Storm Coast." Cassandra leaned over to place a maker on the correct place of the Northern part of the coast. Her position caused her to brush up against a certain part of the Inquisitor and there was no fighting the blush this time. "Our scouts spotted a rather large number of Red Templars on the far east of the coast."

Aiden positioned himself fully behind her as she stood. He kept his touch light and mostly confined to her back and hips. Though the tone of the room was serious, he caught both Leliana and Cullen smiling every so often in their direction as they planned on how to disburse the correct support to the affected areas.

Once that matter was settled, Aiden took hold of Cassandra ready to make their escape.

"There is also another matter that needs our attention," Josephine announced squashing the Inquisitor's plan.

Trying not to laugh, Cassandra patted her lover's hand before leaning against him. "And what is that, Ambassador?"

"Well, it's about..." It seemed the Antivan woman wasn't quite as comfortable with the couple's display of affection. Seeing the Inquisitor's hand slid to the swell of the Seeker's backside, Josephine put all her focus on her clip board. "Preparation for the Winter Palace. I know it seems to pale in comparison to a siege, however I assure it is. We need to make sure we are ready to play the Game. Every action, every breath will be scrutinized. Cleaning up your appearance is only one step that needs to be taken."

"Good thing for the dragon, eh?" Aiden received a not so gentle elbow to the gut at his failed attempt of humor. In return, he slid his palm further to cup one of her ass cheeks and gave a firm squeeze.

Cassandra struggled to swallow her gasp.

"As important as that matter is, Ambassador," Cullen cut in, "I think it won't hurt anything if we delay this conversation for a day."

"Or two." Leliana agreed.

"Come." Cullen ushered the two women advisors towards the door. "I believe it's time to take our leave, before we are subject to watch our Inquisitor ravish the Seeker on the war table."

Josephine made a strangled noise.

Leliana on the other hand slowed her pace. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Come, Leliana." Cullen shoved the Spymaster and turned grinning at the pair. "I rather not witness it again."

Cassandra caught the Commander's wink. "Again?" The doors were closed before the question left her lips. Than Aiden spun her around and nothing else mattered but the way his glowing blue eyes bore into her. "Are you going to ravish me, Trevelyan?"

Growling, he picked her up and dropped her onto the edge of the table, "I do plan to do so until we both can't stand. First..." Aide brushed his fingers over her scarred cheek. "How are you feeling?"

She hooked a finger in his belt and tugged him closer. "All broken bones are healed. I'm still working on my strength. My leg still swells a bit after too much use." Cassandra wiggled the limb in question. "Hence the skirt, as leathers grow uncomfortable to wear."

"I must say the change in wardrobe suits you, Lass."

A blush crept up her neck.

Grinning, Aiden reached down to the hem of the skirt and ever so slowly inched it up her legs. "Almost as much as I like how practical it is in certain situations."

Cassandra shuttered at the fire left in the wake of his finger tip trailing after the fabric. "Hmm." She ran her lips up the column of his throat, tracing newly exposed scars with her tongue. "I'm beginning to see the benefits myself."

Skirt now bunched at her hips, Aiden slipped a hand between her thighs. He groaned finding her bare and slick. Once again, the Inquisitor found himself grateful for his lover's disdain for smallclothes. "Maker, Cassandra." Aiden thought the teasing would start here and figured the ravishing would wait until they were in a more private setting. Though, in truth, that had never been an issue. Plus, Aiden had a fantasy or two involving fucking Cassandra across the Exalted Plains. He tore at his belt in desperation to free his pulsing arousal as he pulled her to the edge of the table. "I'm sorry… I can't… Fuck, I need you."

"Never apologize for needing me, Trevelyan." Reaching down, she curled her fingers around his shaft. The noise she drew from her lover had her glowing. Cassandra teased him by bringing the tip of his cock to her slick folds only to push him away with a firm stroke of her hands. She could see the beads of sweat forming on his brow, "Do you plan to take me here? On the table?"

Aiden's fingers dug into her hips. "If you let me."

"Hoping to create a more exciting memory than your last tussle here?" Cassandra felt him tense as soon as the meaning of her words sank in.

"You-ugh." He struggled to think beyond her clever hands working up and down his arousal. "Know about that?"

She nipped at his chin. "I do."

"I was going to tell you."

"When exactly?"

"Well… I… I mean…"

"I hate that such a thing was kept from me. Did you think I was a woman incapable of dealing with it?"

He could only manage a groan.

"Aiden, you know what you did, what you both did, was childish and could have split the Inquisition."

"I know, it was foolish." Aiden struggled to pull air into his lungs, "I apologize for my actions, but… Fuck, Cassandra please let me. I need to come."

Cassandra's hands stilled and Aiden's knees nearly buckled. "I still think punishment is needed. A reminder to show you the error of your ways. And for such foolish behavior like chasing after a dragon."

Cursing, Aiden tangled his fingers in her hair and yanked her head back. The word brought a bitter taste to his mouth. He had a lifetime of 'punishment' and in no hurry to relive any of it. Than he focused on her dark eyes. On the tenderness and love. This woman. This wonderful and amazing woman, would never hurt him. Her 'punishment' would be torturous pleasure, and he longed for her to take control. Aiden was becoming wearing from carrying it on his shoulders for so long.

"If you believe that is the proper course of action…" Aiden forced his grip to relax. To let her be in charge. After all, he knew that at any moment if it became too much she would always allow him to take it back. "…Than so be it, Seeker."

The corner of her mouth lifted. "You will do exactly as I say," She purred in his ear. "Do you understand, Inquisitor?"

"Yes, Seeker."

"Now, upstairs." Cassandra commanded helping him carefully tuck his arousal back into his leathers. What she wasn't expecting was for the Herald to toss her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Aiden!"

Her part squeal, part laugh made Aiden grin. "I am simply complying with my lady's orders." He stated starting towards the door.

"No! Aiden, wait!" Her plea had no effect on the Inquisitor who carted her through the passage to the main hall. "Trevelyan, put me down!"

Aiden refused. The Seeker's laughter drew attention from all those lingered in the hall. He offered them a smile and a small salute on his way towards the door leading to his chambers. Only when they were upstairs did Aiden comply.

Now that all her blood rushed out of her head, Cassandra glared. "Enjoyed that, did you?"

"Immensely."

Grasping the front of Aiden's tunic, she spun and shoved up back until his legs hit the mattress. "Naked and on the bed."

In record time, Aiden unlaced his boots and slipped out of his leathers. He straightened with his hand on the collar of his tunic. There was a part of him that still felt ashamed to take it off. Even though Cassandra had done everything to change his point of view.

"Everything," Cassandra gently encourage, heat lacing her voice.

The moment the tunic hit the floor, Cassandra's gaze immediately went to his left arm. Her heart twisted. The glowing in his veins, the traces of the mark, spread once again. How much longer could his body take? How much time did she have left with the man she loved?

Aiden gave her a smile.

"Bed," Cassandra repeated.

Aiden settled against the pillows, his palms pressed flat against the mattress to resist the temptation to relieve his aching arousal.

"Tell me." Soaking up every inch of the man spread before her, Cassandra kicked off her shoes. "Did you think of me often?"

"Maker, yes." Aiden tracked her every movement. He groaned the moment she lifted the tunic over her head. "Every night I laid awake aching to have you by my side. To touch you."

"Did you touch yourself?" She asked skimming her fingers over her perked nipples.

Aiden's hips jerked. "Yes."

"I want you to show me." Cassandra let out a groan as his mark hand wrapped around his pulsing arousal. "Show me how you pleasured yourself, but don't come."

A whine escaped his throat. His cock twitched in desperation to find release. Gritting his teeth, Aiden threw his head back and slowly began to stroke himself. "Do you want to hear how I imagined your mouth suckling my cock?" His question drew a strangled noise from the Seeker. "Or pictured you riding above me?"

Cassandra pressed her legs together to help ease the aching in her core.

"Maker, the noise you make would fill my head. They would drive me to the brink." Aiden could feel the heat start to coil, but he didn't stop. He loved seeing Cassandra's brown eyes blown wide with pure lust. "I would imagine you here in our bed, touching yourself while thinking of my head between your legs. Did you touch yourself, Lass?"

Nodding, she shimmied out of her skirt. Once upon a time, she would be mortified by the moisture that coated the inside of her thighs. But here, with him, Cassandra felt no such thing. Crawling on the bed, she straddled his thighs in just the right way she brushed ever so slightly against his hands stroking up and down his cock. "Back at Haven." She ran her palms up his scarred abdomen and felt him start to tremble. "There were so many nights I couldn't sleep because of you. I would think about how it felt when we sparred, the looks you gave me. I tried to imagine what your hands would feel like on my body. I would cry your name into my pillow so not to wake Leliana. Over and over. Trevelyan."

"Fuck." He loved the sound of his name rolling off her tongue in her thick Navirran accent.

"What did I tell you?"

"Please."

"Not yet." Gripping him by the wrists, Cassandra yanked his hands away and Aiden howled in frustration. She stretched his arms above his head making her press fully against his scarred skin. His breathing changed and his heart started to race. She nipped hard at his bottom lip, "I don't think you've learned your lesson."

Aiden threw his head back, arching his back in hope to find her slick heat. "If you punished our dear Commander like this…" Aiden struggled to remember to breathe. "You and I are going to have a nice long talk."

A sly smile crossed her flushed face. "I think I have a better use for that mouth of yours."

He tensed and a different type of anguish filled his glowing gaze.

Hoping to ease his sudden discomfort, Cassandra eased her grip on Aiden's wrist letting him know that no matter what, he was the one in control. She caressed his cheek as her lips whispered over his, until she pressed them down firmly, coaxing his mouth opened. As her tongue slid into the wonderful heat of his mouth, Cassandra felt him relax.

Aiden gripped her hips, tugging her further up his torso leaving the Seeker no choice but to break the kiss. The dark memory those words stirred faded under her loving gaze. This woman loved him. A wonder that still baffled him. "And just what do you have in mind, Seeker?" Her beautiful and familiar smile returned easing any knots left in his gut. He dragged her closer until his lips played across her stomach. "I am at your command."

One hand braced against the wall while the other took purchase in what little of his hair she could find. "Use your clever mouth to please me." She breathless demanded. On his urging, Cassandra lifted ever so slightly to bare her weight on her knees planted on either side of her lover's head. "Until I'm screaming your name."

Happily, Aiden yanked her down so he could bury his face into her soaking wet core. He feasted on her. Licking, kissing, and nibbling at her slick folds until he felt her legs start to tremble. He clamped one hand on her thigh, keeping her in place as she rolled her hips against his seeking mouth.

 _Maker's Breath!_ Aiden kept his eyes glued on her face, completely memorized by the way her head was thrown back and her mouth hang open to let her throaty moans fall out into the air.

The orgasm hit her quick and hard. She chanted his name in praise. Hips bucking wildly, Cassandra gripped his hair tighter, forcing his face closer. Panting, she looked down, anticipating he would need a moment. But she was wrong. Aiden continued his sensual assault. Fingers dug into her flesh, pulling her until Cassandra could feel every inch of his face. The roughness of the stubbles against the sensitive flesh sent shockwaves through her body.

Lips curving, Aiden slid a finger through her slicks folds while his mouth lapped at her throbbing bundle of nerves. Her nails scraped across his scalp and the hot spikes of pain had his hips jerking helplessly in the air, wanting to find his own release. Ever so slowly, Aiden slid a finger into her welcoming heat, causing her to buck hard against his face and he moaned.

"Andraste's mercy." Cassandra found herself surprised how quickly he was building her up. The rhythm of his oh-so skilled mouth and clever fingers curling inside her was perfect. His rough palm slid up her torso to torment her breast. Rolling, squeezing, and pinching. Rough, yet caressing. She glanced down again. His glowing blue orbs, so intent, so focused, and aroused were trained on her face. The sheer pleasure he was receiving from pleasing her, left her breathless. "Such a better use for your clever mouth."

He slammed his two fingers hard and flicked his tongue over her swollen clit, the right amount of friction to send her flying over the edge. His name tore from her throat, louder than before. Still, not considered a scream. Determined, Aiden intensified his efforts.

Coming down from her high, Cassandra pressed her other hand against the wall the keep herself upright. Her entire body was trembling and weak. The pleasure flooding her veins was too much. A person shouldn't be able to experience such heights. Surely, there was no way she could handle anymore. Her forehead hit the wall. "Aiden." Her hips rolled on their own accord. The Inquisitors lips pulled relentless at her pearl. The sensation overwhelmed, her and he showed no signs of stopping. Not until he fulfilled her command.

She chanted his name like a prayer making Aiden even more determined to make her scream so loud all of Skyhold heard her. It was enough to push back the fire blazing between his own legs. He knew her body and just how to manipulate her so she was rutting against his face in desperation to find another release. She was so close, but Aiden could feel her body fighting another intense wave of pleasure. He hummed into her folds as he slipped his fingers from her body.

Cassandra whimpered in protest.

Grinning, Aiden coated his fingers before sliding back further. Cassandra's fingers found their way back into his hair, twisting past the point of pain. Working off her excited gasp, Aiden recoated his fingers in her juices before traveling back between her cheeks. He pressed ever so slightly, but stopped until he received verbal consent to explore this new territory.

"Please." Cassandra gritted her teeth needing to quench the burning coiling in her belly. If it could ever be. Every time Aiden touch her, looked at her, even smiled at her, a fire started in her veins. Was it possible to want someone so much? To need? To love?

After coating his fingers again and running his other hand soothingly down her spine, Aiden stroked between her pert cheeks. She tensed as he pressed a slick finger into her. The sound she made nearly made Aiden come.

It wasn't long before Cassandra found herself grinding back on his probing finger. An electric pulse shot through her like every nerve in her body started firing at once. Her body tensed and her screams echoed off the walls before everything went blank.

Cassandra regained her bearings after Maker's knows how long, and her senses slowly followed. She found herself on her side and gasping for air like a fish out of water. "Maker."

Chucking, Aiden brushed his lips down her throat. "I'll take that as a compliment." Grasping her chin, he turned her gaze towards her. "Seeing you… Maker, Cassandra. I've never seen such an amazing sight in my life."

And being able to give him that moment filled her heart to the brim with emotions. She pressed her lips to his swollen mouth, groaning at her own taste. "Aiden." Cassandra was surprised to feel his hardened arousal pressing into her thigh. The man must be physically hurting. "I think you've been punished enough, my love. You shall have a reward for your obedience."

Aiden groaned.

"Tell me how you want me, Trevelyan."

A man known for his actions and not words, Aiden flipped the Seeker onto her stomach and pinned her to the mattress. "I wanted you." One hand gripped her hip while the other curled into her hair. "From the first moment."

His rough hand yanked her onto her knees and Cassandra could feel the tip of his cock at her swollen entrance. One powerful stroke and he filled her completely. Her cry was lost as Aiden twisted and tugged on a fist full of hair, angling her head back so he could swallow the sound with a brutal kiss.

Aiden held firmly, drilling himself ruthlessly over and over again into her welcoming heat. It wasn't long until, with her back bowed back and surrendered to him, that they moved as one. "Is this what you imagined?" He breathlessly demanded, nipping hard at the shell of her ear. "All those lonely nights in Haven? Me fucking you like this?"

Cassandra's hands fisted in the sheets too overwhelmed by the rhythmic snap of his hips to formulate a response.

Determined to mark her, Aiden's grip tightened. "Taking you like some barbarian or wild animal? Dominating you?"

No. Cassandra never imagined that it would be like this. Hot. Passionate. Frantic. Raw and primal. Never did she imagine that he would want her so desperately. Never thought she would allow him to claim her body, heart, and soul. This was so much more than anything she conjured in her mind all those lonely nights.

"What would Rodrick and the others say? The faithful Seeker and the heretic?" Aiden fought his pending release for a moment longer, "What would they say if they saw how eager you are for me? How you let me mark you?"

"Aiden." She cried out as he sank his teeth into the juncture of her neck. "Harder."

Complying, Aiden nipped and sucked at any skin he could reach. Close now, he slipped an arm around her stomach as he began to move erratically. He wanted to claim her with his seed. Seeing her with those children unlocked an unknown want to see the Seeker swollen with his child. A completely selfish notion. That future wasn't possible for him. The mark made sure of that.

"Cassandra. My Seeker." His whispered, or maybe shouted. Aiden lost all sense of reality as he spilled himself into her. Slowly, Aiden rocked his hips until he was spent and collapsed to the bed still entwined with the Seeker.

They stayed like that, chests heaving and skin humming in pleasure. Cassandra found she could stay like this for eternity. Nestled in his arms, he buried inside her with their mixed juices trickling down her thigh, everything felt right.

"By the light." Aiden pressed his face into her damp hair. "I missed you."

"And I you," She whispered before they both drifted off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tray of food in hand, Cassandra hit the last stair and glanced towards the bed, hoping to see the Inquisitor still slumbering peacefully like she left him. That wasn't the case. "Aiden." She rushed towards him, dumping the tray hastily on the bedside table. "Aiden."

Sweat beading on his brow, Aiden thrashed and twisted in the sheet. That mark flared, engulfing his entire hand and the veins running all the way to his neck pulsed bright green.

"Aiden, open your eyes." Kneeling on the edge of the bed, Cassandra took his clammy face in her hands. Aiden fought, but Cassandra had been prepared for it. "It's Cassandra. Open your eyes, Trevelyan. Follow my voice. You're safe. You're at Skyhold. You're home."

Aiden's eyes snapped open, his eyes swirling green. He stared right through her, nearly lifeless.

"Trevelyan." She stroked her thumb along his scarred lips, coaxing him with a loving touch and gentle voice. "Come back to me."

"Cassandra?" He took in a deep breath, "Cassandra I-I…"

"Focus, Aiden. You're in Skyhold," she repeated. "Pull it back. Control it."

Eyes screw shut as if pained, Aiden put his full concentration on her gentle touch. Her voice. Her scent. Anything to help clear his jumbled mind. "Talk to me," he begged.

Shifting onto the bed so his head rested in her lap, Cassandra complied. Mindlessly filling him in on the happenings he missed around Skyhold, and Cullen and his party's excursion back to the Hinterlands. Then she shifted in conversation, telling him of some random happy moments of her childhood.

When he felt calm enough, Aiden pressed his face into the fabric of her tunic as he snaked an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry," He whispered over and over again, "I'm so sorry."

"Shh…Shh." Cassandra feathered her fingers through his damp hair. The mark retracted so it was nothing but a scorch across his palm, but the glowing in his veins held steady. Her heart ached knowing she caused this episode. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." She saw the signs of his past and should have stopped. Tears burned the back of her throat, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "You did nothing wrong. The mark, it messes with my head. I can hear them calling for me, trying to get me to open a rift." He flexed his left hand in a useless attempt to ease the burning pain.

"But I…"

Aiden tipped his head back, "Look at me, Lass."

Her tear gaze met his.

"Every moment with you is pure bliss."

"You should have stopped me."

The corner of his scarred mouth lifted. "I was enjoying myself too much."

A blush dusted her cheeks. "As was I."

He brushed his fingers over the marks on her throat, trying to ignore the way his veins still glowed. There was an apology on his lips as well, but he stopped himself. Cassandra would let him know if anything he said or did hurt her in anyway. "My personal temptress." The glow in his eyes began to fade back to his normal blue. "My mistress, Seeker."

Face burning now, Cassandra glanced at the bedside table. "I brought you some food. I figured you'd be hungry. Some traders brought in some fresh fruit. Have you ever had a strawberry?"

"No." There was a lot of food out there he never had the experience of tasting.

Cassandra plucked one out of the bowl and offered it to him. She watched him take a tentative bite, close his eyes, and groan in pleasure. The sound had heat coiling in her belly, "Good?"

"Maker, yes." He finished the rest of the berry in one bite.

Laughing, the Seeker reach for another one and he eagerly nibbled the fruit from her fingers. As she fed him, the glow at the veins in his neck started to fade. "I'll have to make sure we have them in stock when we're home."

 _Home._

The word echoed in his head. He remembered what he'd said to Varric over the campfire. And found that it'd been the dead truth. The moment Aiden saw the warrior across the courtyard everything in him calmed. All the turmoil of his travels, the aches and pains, the nagging voice of Vivienne. All of it. Seeing her was like coming him. That was the only way Aiden could explain it.

Thinking of home reminded Aiden that he'd yet return her favor. Slipping out of bed, Aiden padded across the room stark naked to his desk. He could feel Cassandra's gaze soaking up every inch of his scarred body. It almost made him feel comfortable in his own skin. Almost.

"Not that I mind the view or anything." Cassandra settled more comfortable against the headboard, "But what are you doing?"

"Something." Aiden grabbed his journal and pouch before sliding back in bed next to her. After flipping through a few pages, he held up a pressed flower. "I found it in the Approach. There was nothing but sand and rock as far as the eye could see. Then there this was."

Cassandra took the brightly colored flower and ran her thumb lightly over the orange dried out bud so not to break it. "Orange." A smile lit up her face, "My favorite color."

"Like a sunrise."

She raised a brow in surprise.

"The color reminds you of the possibility of another day. Another chance to do something meaningful. To be happy. To do something right." Aiden called from his memory.

"You remembered all that?" That conversation happened nearly a year ago.

"Of course." Aiden remembered every memory, every secret, every confession the Seeker made to him. "Before, a sunrise only meant another day of pain. Just another day in hell. Then we watched that sunrise on the dock in Haven while everyone still slumbered, and you helped me see it differently."

Cassandra smiled.

"Haven't you figured it out, Lass?"

"Figure what out?"

He pulled the swash of cloth from his pouch and began to run it through his fingers. The words he truly wanted to say caught in his throat. After weeks of mulling around Vivienne's words and Varric's explanation, Aiden still lack the confidence in his true ability to love Cassandra like she deserved. "Every ounce of goodness, ray of light in me is because of you."

"Aiden…"

"You showed me there is more to the world than darkness. You showed me that I'm more than what they made me believe. That others could see past it." Aiden brushed the back of his hand across her cheek to gently cup the back of her head. "You asked me once where I considered home. Do you remember?"

Emotions coursing through her left her voice shaky, "I do."

"You said that you find where ever you home enough." He lowered his brow to hers as he placed the silk in her free hand. "You're my home, Cassandra."

Blinded by tears, Cassandra struggled to speak, "And you're mine." Placing the two items aside, she slammed her mouth to hers knocking him back onto the bed.

They ended up once again with their naked flesh pressed tightly against one another. Aiden's head was pillowed on the swell of Cassandra's breast as she lovingly stroke his hair. Her gaze fell to his left arm to see the glowing tint had receded back to just below his bicep. Back to normal. It caused her heart to ache, knowing that it would only continue to grow. Each rift he closed took away precious time they could have had together.

"Copper for your thoughts, Seeker."

"How do you do that?" Cassandra softly wondered, "Knowing something is trouble me without looking at me."

"I can practically hear the gears moving in your head." He nuzzled his stubbly cheek against her breast. "It's the mark, isn't it?"

"Yes," Cassandra softly confessed.

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Easier said than done, I'm afraid."

"I know." It was always constantly in the back of his mind. "I try to just focus on the time I spend with you."

A tear slipped down her disfigured cheek, "It will never be enough." She reached for her mother's silk and ran her thumb over the family crest embroidered on it. "Can I ask you to indulge me and my romantic notions one more time, Trevelyan?"

He propped himself on his elbow, "Of course."

"Wear this for me?" Cassandra softly asked. "It will bring me comfort to know that a part of me will always be with you."

"It would be my honor, my lady." Aiden grinned as his lover took great care to secure the silk around his left wrist.


	21. Catching up- Skyhold

The next morning, or afternoon- Aiden wasn't quite sure how long he slept for- he made his way down to the main hall. As usual it was bustling with activity. It seems that the number of people doubled since the last time he walked the hall. No doubt in his two month absence Skyhold received more recruits, refuges, and pilgrims. His destination was to find Cullen, and he knew the place to find him was in his office, unless the world decided to end. Aiden wrestled with the choice to cut through where Solas was or take the long way around. Even after a year, being near the elf was too much.

Gritting his teeth, Aiden found his way into the mages office.

The elf seemed surprised to see him. "Inquisitor." He politely greeted, looking up from the papers scattered all over his table. "Do you need something?"

Aiden forced himself to stop and actually look at Solas. He made sure to keep his voice as neutral as possible. "Actually, yes." He looked down at his left hand and the mark flashed across his palm before disappearing. "The mark."

"It's grown again?"

"Yes."

"It pains you even when not in use."

"Some." That was a lie, but he didn't want it to get around to anyone, especially the Seeker, that he was in constant pain.

Solas tilted his head. "Any other changes?"

"It… It…" Aiden rubbed the building tension in his neck. "I hear voices, whispers in my head sometimes. Mostly when I'm sleeping. I opened up rift in my sleep."

"You weren't in control?"

Ever since his discovery in Crestwood, Aiden had toyed with opening a rift to help in battle every now and again. Mostly only under dire circumstance. Though it didn't zap his energy or cause pain like closing a rift, Aiden didn't want to use it to much in case it sped up the spreading process. "No."

"Interesting."

"Interesting?" Aiden echoed, anger flooding his voice. He felt the mark spark ever so slightly. "That's all you have to say? Aren't you supposed to be the expert on this fucking thing?"

Solas accepted the human's anger and remained calm as ever. "I am not an 'expert' as you said. I simply have a deeper understand of ancient elven magic. More than most. I know that is not the answer you seek, and I wish more than anything to find a way to control it. I assure you that I haven't stopped looking for more information."

 _Great._ Aiden struggled to control himself. "So you're telling me that is all basically going to get worse?"

"I'm sorry," Solas whispered as the Inquisitor stalked off to the door leading to the battlements. "One more thing."

Aiden stopped.

"Has it been affecting you mentally? Changing your behavior?"

"Nope. Still the same old ruthless bastard." With that Aiden left and got halfway across the walkway before stopping to brace against the ledge. His skin was crawling and his stomach churned. He seemed at a loss on how he could stand Bull's company, but not Solas. Maybe it had to do with the elf being so damn cryptic and withdrawn. Aiden couldn't figure him out so therefore couldn't trust him. Couldn't put aside his prejudice like he tried to do with Sera.

Hearing steel hitting wood, Aiden looked up to see the Seeker in the training yard and attacking the training dummy with vigor he hadn't seen in a long time. Something was bothering her. Something Aiden had no clue about, or where to begin to find out. Maybe she had talked to Cullen, and if not, maybe he could find the courage to ask her. Or Aiden could see if Cole had any insight.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So I've been thinking." Dorian announced breaking the silence around the chessboard.

"That's always a scary notion," Cullen mumbled never looking up from the ivory chess pieces. He began to mindlessly stroke his lightly bearded cheek as he contemplated on his next move. "Dare I ask what about?"

"The situation with Cassandra, of course."

Now the Commander looked up. "What situation with Cassandra?"

"You know," Smugly, Dorian leaned back in his chair. For a moment the game was on hold. "The situation where you're in love with her."

"A moot point," Cullen argued, wanting to go back to playing and not thinking about the feelings he currently buried for the Seeker. "She loves Aiden and he her. I care about them both far too much to ruin their happiness."

The mage began to twirl the end of his mustache. "Exactly my point. You care about them both."

"So?" Cullen struggled to understand the Tevinter's point.

"Cassandra also cares for you both."

"Okay." Cullen still didn't grasp it.

"And I bet that Trevelyan is fond of you."

Cullen's eyes rounded. "Oh."

"And?" Dorian pressed.

"And nothing." Without much thought, Cullen moved one of his pieces desperate for a distraction. It didn't matter that he just left himself open for Dorian to claim victory.

That seemed to be the last thing on the Mage's mind. Dorian leaned forward obviously interested in something more than a game of chess. "Such a Ferelden answer."

"Sorry to break it to you 'Vint, but I am a born and bred Ferelden."

"Alright, Ferelden," Dorian started, "Tell me. The idea I'm proposing doesn't sound appealing at all?"

Now that Dorian put the Maker forsaken fantasy in his head, Cullen's mind conjured up some very sensual images. Cursing, Cullen shifted very uncomfortably in his chair. "Can we please focus on the game?"

"Only because it seems that the Inquisitor is about to break it up."

"What?" Face burning, Cullen caught himself by grasping the arms of the chair to stop himself from leaping out of the chair. He ignored the soft chuckle from the mage and cleared his throat. "You're up and about."

"Yes." Dorian grinned, "Bull and I were places wagers on how long our lovely Seeker would keep you tied up in that room of yours."

Aiden brushed the comment aside. "How was your trip to the Hinterlands? I heard you were tracking down some Venatori."

"A great success." Dorian pushed to his feet, "I'll let the Commander fill you in on the details if you wish. I will see if I can find something useful for me to do." He paused when he reached the Inquisitor and looked him over. "I hear we have a dragon to thank for your new appearance."

"Aye."

"Hmm." Dorian tilted his head, studying. "I'm assuming Vivienne only had certain tools at her disposal. Come find me if you want me to fix up her mess."

Cullen began to reset the board, unable to look at the Inquisitor just yet. Not when his head was filled with certain thoughts, courtesy of Dorian and his big mouth. "It is good to see you up and about."

"Traveling doesn't make the best environment for sleeping."

Now, Cullen looked up and noticed the look on the man's scarred face. "I'm assuming Cassandra talked to you about what happened."

"Some. Though there wasn't much talking on my part." The corner of Aiden's mouth twitched ever so slight. "She found a better use for my mouth. If she punished you in the same way then we have a problem."

 _Great!_ Cullen had another image he didn't need in his head. Leathers way too tight now, Cullen shifted again in hopes to ease the pressure. "Would you like to sit down?" He offered motioning to the empty chair across from him.

Aiden took the Commander up on his offer. "Skyhold seems to be thriving."

Cullen resisted the urge to sigh. A safe topic. "Yes. Thanks to Josephine we have many supply lines coming in and out almost weekly. Recruits seem to be showing up in troves, all eager to aid the Inquisition as word of Corypheus spreads. We had to build more dwellings and start sending out men to keep Skyhold from being overrun. They are taking care of small issues that have popped up across both Orlais and Ferelden."

"Has that created any problems? I can't imagine some nobles would like forces with no loyalty to a particular crown entrenching on their territory."

"Queen Anora did send an official correspondence asking us to tread lightly while in her lands. She did ask out help with the Venatori that seem to be popping up everywhere." Cullen explained the improvements made to the Keep and other parts of Skyhold that were in desperate need of repair.

"Even the hole in your roof." Aiden stated, "I went to your office first. I say, I was shocked not to find you there."

"I needed a break," Cullen explained, "And Cassandra was very insistent on fixing it. Thankfully, she took in my account of my displeasure of being blocked in and put in a window."

Aiden could sympathize with the Commander. Most nights, even in chilly weather, he kept the terrace doors of the balcony open to open up the room. To remind him that he was no longer confined to a small pitch black room. He watched Cullen pinch the bridge of his nose. "Headache?"

"What? No," Cullen assured. "I haven't had much of them since our scuffle. I think getting what happened to me off my shoulders helped more than I thought. I carried around this self-hatred around for so long. Now, I can put some distance between myself and what happened. It's a start."

"That's all is needed," Aiden whispered. Healing would take the rest of his life. Or whatever time he had left in this world. But nonetheless, he was glad to have his fresh start. Even if it took falling out of the Fade.

Cullen picked up one of the pieces off the board. "Would you like to learn to play?"

Aiden straightened in his chair. "Sure."

Once Aiden picked up most of the games rules, the two men fell into a conversation that for once didn't revolve around the Inquisition. Aiden was surprised to find that Cullen joined the Templars at such a young age, and that he had a family. He thought Cullen threw himself into his work because there was nothing else in his life. Aiden listened to him talk, as he had no good things to talk about his life before their meeting.

Before they knew it more than an hour had past.

Cullen smiled as he moved his piece across the board. "You know I think this is the longest that we've gone without talking about the Inquisition."

"Or beating the shit out of each other." Aiden smirked. "Speaking of which…"

"Want a rematch?"

Chuckling, Aiden shook his head. "No. It was something you said in the war room." He watched a blush start to work up the Commander's neck. "Exactly when did you see me ravishing Cassandra?"

"Oh well…" Clearing his throat, Cullen shifted in his chair as thinking back to that night in the tavern had invoked a response to a certain part of his body. _Maker!_ Cullen scrubbed a hand over his face. Maybe he should seek out that scout and release some of this pent up sexual frustration. "The night in the tavern when we were all drinking. I went upstairs for fresh air and well I saw the two of you…. Umm, I mean it wasn't intentional. I wasn't exactly sure where you ran off to."

"Exactly what did you see?"

"Andraste's Mercy." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. "Enough."

"Enough to find a nice dark and deserted spot with one of our newest recruit that I found in the middle of romantic picnic with a Templar." Aiden laughed, enjoying the way Cullen's face turned beat red.

"How'd…"

Aiden flicked at his left ear. "Half elven remember. Meaning that my eyesight and hearing is far superior to any other human's."

"I have to remember that," Cullen muttered. "Now that I've been thoroughly embarrassed, I shall return to work where I can hide for the rest of the day. I enjoyed our conversation, Trevelyan. Please feel free to see out my company if you feel the need."

"Thanks." It would be nice to get to know Cullen, while at the same time forcing the Commander to take a break.

Cullen rose from his chair and hesitated for a moment. "Are we okay? I mean you know that I will never do anything to strain anything between the two of you. She is one of my closest friends and I would like to think we are on our way there as well."

"I know you care for her, Cullen." Aiden lifted himself from the chair as well. "And that she cares for you. I wouldn't force her to choose to give up one relationship for another. Now, I'll take my leave."

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Crossing the battlements towards the tavern, Aiden noticed that Cassandra was still training in the courtyard, though not with the same amount of force as before. She looked tired and worried and pissed off, all at the same time.

"Happy yet sad. She's worried about something from her past." Cole appeared at the Inquisitor's side looking down at the courtyard. He cocked his head to the side. "Afraid no one will see her as strong as before. Afraid you won't see her the fearless warrior anymore. She likes flowers. Keeps them hidden in a journal in a loose board in the room. Doesn't want you to think her silly. She didn't like being left behind."

Aiden rubbed a hand through his short mane of hair trying to decipher Cole's ramblings. "Maybe I should just go talk to her."

"You're afraid too." Cole squinted in confusion, "Why do males feel fear or discomfort to talk to the other sex?"

"You need to learn a lot about women." Aiden patted the spirits shoulder. "Maybe you should ask Varric or Bull to help you understand."

"Okay." And like that Cole was gone.

Aiden lost his nerve to talk to the Seeker and ended up sitting at a table in the tavern, sharing a bit of food and a mug of mead. He took a small sip of his drink. "So… What have you done to piss off Cassandra?"

Varric dropped his hold on his mug and held up his hands. "I did nothing."

Aiden raised a brow.

"I swear on Andraste's knickers. I haven't really seen much of her since we've returned," Varric explained. "Though I got a very disgruntle look from her at morning meal today, which I'm pretty sure has to do with the dragon hunting. She was a little bit harder on Bull. Why do you think something is wrong?"

Aiden stared down into his mug. "She's beating the shit out of the dummies in the training yard."

"Isn't that normal behavior for the Seeker?"

"Something is bothering her."

"Then why don't you go ask her?" Varric watched Aiden's eyes go wide for a moment and a smile crossed the dwarf's face. "You're scared too."

"I am not." Aiden couldn't really put much confidence behind his words.

"Afraid she's mad at you?"

"Why would she be mad at me?"

"I'm assuming you didn't tell her about your little episode in the Approach."

"Not exactly." He glared at the dwarf. "Did you?"

"No," Varric quickly replied. "Though this isn't something that you should keep from her."

"It will only cause her to worry." Maker knew there was enough of that on her shoulders.

Varric shook his head. "Trust me, you should tell the Seeker."

"Tell me what?" Cassandra's voice caused the Inquisitor to jolt and nearly spill his mug. The Seeker placed her hands on her hips and glanced between the two males. "Well?"

The dwarven rogue grabbed his half empty plate and his mug. "I will let you two be."

Aiden adverted his gaze, knowing the moment he looked into her dark eyes that he would spill his guts. He did notice that she walked with a slight limp as she moved to sit in the now vacant chair. "Shouldn't you be off your feet?" The question only got him a harden glare. "Or at least change out of your leathers?"

Cassandra set her jaw. "I'm fine," She assured. "But I appreciate your concern."

"You're limping," Aiden argued only adding to his lover's displeasure.

"I said I'm fine," She growled. Aiden figured that it was best to leave the subject alone. Cassandra seemed grateful. "Mother Giselle was looking for you. She seemed to a bit flustered and determined to find you right away."

"Did she say what it was about?"

"She will only tell you. You should go talk to her now before our meeting."

Aiden could see the Seeker struggling to keep her face free of pain as she pushed back to her feet. He stood and offered his arm. "What?" He challenged her look. "Just trying to be a gentleman."

Cassandra huffed, but slipped her arm through his none the less. She was grateful for the support as her legs throbbed and swollen to the point that her leathers were far too painful to wear. Though, she would never openly admit it to him.

"Inquisitor," Mother Giselle greeted the pair the moment they stepped foot in the main hall. Her gaze flickered to the Seeker. "May I have a word with you?"

Cassandra slipped her arm free before brushing a kiss over his stubbly cheek. "Don't take too long."

Aiden watched his lover limp her way towards the door leading to Josephina's office. After their meeting, he was going to do whatever necessary to get her off her feet and rest. "Is something wrong?"

"I, well." The older woman clasped her hands together behind her back. "Have some news regarding one of your companions…. The Tevinter."

His blue eyes shifted over Mother Giselle's face trying to figure out for her hesitation of using Dorian's name. It would seem that the Mother didn't think to highly of their resident Tevinter mage. "Has he done something?"

"No, nothing," Mother Giselle assured on a sigh. "Thankfully."

"So, then what is it?"

"I've been in contact with his family."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Aiden raised a brow. "He doesn't talk about his family much. They don't seem to be on good terms."

Mother Giselle confirmed the Inquisitor's suspicion with a little nod. "That would appear to be correct. The letter I received describes the rift between them. His father pleads for my aid and he's asked to arrange a meeting." She looked around the hall to make sure no one paid too close attention to them. "Quietly, and without telling him. His father thinks this is the only way he'll come. Since it seems the two of you have grown close, I hoped…"

"That I would do your dirty work and lie to him?" Aiden rubbed the bridge of his noise willing the pressuring building to go away. "What is the nature of this meeting? Why haven't they come and talked to him?"

"I believe they are a bit afraid of you," The Mother softly confessed. "As for the meeting, I think it's just to talk. His father wants to understand why his son left to Tevinter and why he's with the Inquisition."

"And if Dorian doesn't agree?"

"Maybe misleading him is the only way to get him to the meeting."

"I thought the Chantry stood against the whole lying and deceit thing."

Mother Giselle dropped her gaze.

"If you think I'm going to lie to Dorian about his family, then you got another thing coming to you." Aiden wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but lying to the mage about all of this seemed wrong. There was a reason for the estrangement. And if Dorian wanted to fix it then he would do so willingly.

"Take this." Mother Giselle offered him the worn letter bearing the broken Tevinter wax seal.

Taking the letter, Aiden dismissed the Mother and started towards the stairwell leading towards the library. He found the Mage lounging on one of the chairs with a worn book in his lap. "Anything interesting?"

"Oh, ancient texts are always so fascinating." Dorian smiled up at the Inquisitor, "Decided to take me up on my offer to fix that hair of yours?"

Aiden rubbed his hand over the short strands of hair on the back of his head. "And end up with your hair cut?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing. As long as there is something to hold onto, I'm sure your Seeker will approve."

"I didn't come here to discuss grooming tips." Aiden held out the letter. "I believe you will want to read this."

Closing his book, Dorian took the parchment and began to read. Soon, he was on his feet and fighting the urge to crumble the paper in his hand. "I know my son." His hands trembled as he looked up at the rogue. "What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble. This is so typical. I'm willing to bet this "Retainer" is a henchman, hired to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter."

"Good thing he'll have to go through a few members of the Inquisition before he gets his hands on you." Aiden watched the Tevinter's lips transition into his cocky smile. "The meeting is tomorrow in Redcliff. I don't know what this is about, but if you want to go then we'll set off first thing in the morning. We can even bring our resident Qunari for extra muscle if needed."

"As much as I would like to see my father squirm, I would rather it just be the two of us."

Aiden nodded. "Then so be it. I'll make sure the proper people are informed about our little trip."

"Thank you, Trevelyan."

He smiled and started back down the stairs.

Leliana and the other advisors were already waiting for them in the war room.

Cassandra looked up from the map. "Have troops been sent out to the Storm Coast?"

"Yesterday morning." Cullen informed after shifting through a few pieces of parchment. "They will send a raven once they've arrived. Queen Anora approved transfer of a group of Inquisition troops to deal with both the Venatori problem as well as the sudden appearance of Red Templars. We have set up command at the smuggler fortress you cleared."

"I am sure that the Ferelden nobles are thrilled about that," Leliana mindlessly added. "It seems some of them have been vocal about their displeasure of the amount of Inquisition troops moving onto their lands."

"Yet they don't object to our troops cleaning up the trash and taking all the risks." This only deepened Aiden's disdain for nobles. "Heavens forbid they get off their asses and get their hands dirty."

"Regardless, if the Inquisition is to remain strong we need their support as well as the Orlesian nobles as well," Josephine reminded setting down her clipboard. "Which is why that we must make sure we do everything to prepare ourselves for the Winter Palace."

Sighing, Aiden rubbed a hand over his stubbly jaw. "Prepare ourselves how?"

"By making sure that everything we do leaves nothing to interpretation. They court is divided on itself over many issues, and will look for any opening to discredit the Inquisition. We will need to verse ourselves with 'The Game'." Josephina replied.

Aiden listened as the ambassador rambled away on everything they needed to do. He caught himself before he could scuff. It seemed planning a siege of Adamant would actually prove to be easier. A certain word had his head snapping up and interrupting, "Dance? Charm? Wine and dine?" His brows drew together. "You realize that I can't do anything of those things."

A plastered smile crossed the Antivan woman's face. "That is why I'm thankful we have plenty of time before the ball."

Aiden set his jaw. "I fear you mistake my want to better myself in any of those areas."

"I know this doesn't seem important, but what transpires at the Winter Palace can make or break the Inquisition. In order to defeat Corypheus, we need all the help and allies we can get."

"Right." Not wanting to get into an argument, Aiden dismissed the topic for now. The prospect of setting foot back into the blasted city again made him sick to his stomach. Knowing that he would have to mingle, dance, and gossip with the very people who used him for sick pleasure made it that much worse. "Mother Giselle found me and handed me a letter. It seems Dorian and I will need to set off for Redcliff in the morning."

Cassandra frowned, "Just the two of you?"

"I promise no dragons this time, Lass." Aiden's smile faltered when the Seeker continued to glare at him from across the table. "We should be back by nightfall or the following morning. No big deal."

Huffing, Cassandra folded her arms across her chest before turning her gaze to their spymaster. "Any luck on finding anything on what I asked for?"

Leliana nodded. "It's not much, but I have been able to dig up some information on a possible location of the Lord Seeker." She leaned over the map and set a marker down west of Redcliff. "From what I gathered any lingering Seekers have been seen at the Castle of Caer Oswin."

This peeked Aiden's curiosity. "What has happened to them?"

"We don't know for sure," Leliana whispered. "But whatever it is, Corypheus is involved somehow."

"I will gather a small party and set off in the morning," Cassandra stated drawing an outburst from the Inquisitor. She tilted her head, "Excuse me?"

"No," Aiden repeated, shifting uncomfortably under her stare as the three advisors took a step back from the table. It seemed like he was on his own on this one. He kept his glowing blue eyes trained on her brown ones. "I can scout it out on the way back from Redcliff, so we have more information into what we're heading into."

"Are you stating that I'm incapable of dealing with this on my own?" Cassandra demanded.

"You're still healing." Aiden felt the heat in her gaze intensify. "Even now I can see you trying to mask the pain of just standing after only a few hours of training. It's too dangerous for you to set off too quickly without letting your body recuperate."

"This is important-"

"I know it is." Aiden knew he was digging himself into a hole, but he wouldn't let her go out into the field. Not without him. "This is why you need to be at full strength. I'm asking you to wait a day, two at the most, until I come back."

Cassandra's gaze narrowed, "I don't require your supervision, Inquisitor." Using his title was like a slap to the face and she knew it. "I've been capable to take care of myself long before you came along. And I don't need your permission-"

"I'm the Inquisitor!" Aiden barked cutting off the Seeker and causing the other three in the room to try and busy themselves. "It's up to my discretion on how our resources are used. If I say that it needs to wait, then it will wait."

Cullen sucked in a sharp breath at his choice of words.

Eyes blazing now, Cassandra leaned against the thick table. "My apologies, Inquisitor. I seemed to have forgotten my place. I eagerly await your return." And with that she left the room, slamming the door with enough force to have the makers on the map rattle.

Leliana let out a slow whistle. "I don't think you could have handled that any worse than you did."

 _Fuck!_ Aiden forced a hand through his short hair. It would blow over. A day or two to let her cool off and Aiden could try to reproach this situation from a different angle. "What's done is done." He muttered and saw Cullen shake his head in disagreement. "The meeting in Redcliff is time sensitive so I have no choice but to leave in the morning. You just make sure that she doesn't try to sneak away until I get back."

Cullen sighed. "If it's what the Inquisitor demands."

"It is." Aiden replied, "She'll be mad…"

"That isn't even close to what she'll be." Leliana informed.

"She's not fully healed," Aiden pointed out, more forcibly this time. "Dorian himself told me that she still has a week or two of healing and rehabilitation before she is ready to go into battle. I'll be damned if I let her run off and permanently hurt herself. If I'm with her, I can at least keep an eye on her. I can keep her from overdoing it."

Cullen tried and failed to stop his bark of laughter. "You do realize that we are talking about Cassandra, right?" The glare he received from Aiden had him throwing his hands up in defeat. "Hey, you're the one that has to deal with her wrath."

He could deal with. It was her getting hurt or, worst, killed that Aiden couldn't handle.


	22. Making new friends or enemies- Redcliff

So can get a lot of one handed typing when you have no work and can't do any house work. In saying that there might be more typos then before. I did triple check it for those. Anyways here is another chapter. Dorian and Trevelyan bonding time.

* * *

Traveling to Redcliff had been uneventful. After a horrible sleepless night and a very, very tension filled goodbye from Cassandra, Aiden was grateful for the lack of excitement. Dorian filled the entire horseback ride with mindless chatter. So, when the village came into view, Aiden nearly started singing out of joy.

"You know." Aiden dismounted his horse outside the gates, "I didn't think it was possible for a person to talk so much."

"What can I say? I love the sound of my voice." Dorian grinned and followed suit.

Merthin pranced beside his master, waiting for the two humans to move again.

Aiden scoffed as he secured his horse a hitching post just inside the village. He could hear the slight waver in the mage's voice. Outwardly, the Tevinter might appear to be cocky and nonchalant about why they were here, but underneath Aiden could see the strain. Dorian's grin wasn't quite full. His dark eyes were a tad bit dim then his usual joyful sparkle he always seemed to maintain. "We can still turn around and head back." Aiden offered while untying his bow from the saddle. Hopefully it wouldn't be needed. "It's up to you."

Sighing, Dorian secured his staff on his back, "Let's just get up there and get this over with."

The tavern, bustling with life and conversation last time they visited, was completely empty when they entered. Aiden instantly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand tall. _Well shit._

"Uh-oh." Dorian's eyes tracked the empty room for any signs of life. "Nobody's here. This doesn't bode well."

"Tell me about it." Aiden muttered. A movement to their left had him reaching for his bow, "We have company."

Merthin dropped into a defensive position and began to growl.

A man dressed in Tevinter robes stepped off the last step and into the room near the bar. "Dorian."

"Father." Dorian signaled for the Inquisitor to stand down. He squared himself towards the older man, the air becoming thick with tension. "So the whole story about the "Family Retainer" was just… What? A smoke screen?"

The older man frowned, "So you were told then?"

"I have some people that care about me enough not to lie to me." Dorian stated, "Inquisitor Trevelyan met my father. Magister Halward Pavus, Lord of Asariel."

Aiden nearly laughed at the tone Dorian used. Even steaming mad the mage spoke prim and proper in his cocky tone. "Charmed, I'm sure."

"I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved." Halward started to apologize.

Only Dorian wasn't giving him the chance, "Of course not. Magister Pavus couldn't come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor. What would people think?" He inched closer to his father, rage slowly building behind each word. "What is this exactly, Father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?"

Frowning, the older Pavus shook his head, "This is how it has always been."

Aiden realized that the Magister was speaking to him, not his son. "Maybe you should try to talk to him instead of pretending that he's not in the room."

"Yes father talk to me." Dorian sarcastically encouraged, "Tell me how mystified you are by my anger."

Halward tried to cut his son's rambling short, "Dorian, there's no need to…"

Dorian glanced at the Inquisitor, "I prefer the company of me. My father disapproves."

"That's what this is about?" Aiden couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out. The sound took Halward by surprise and Dorian's expression wavered. Aiden braced himself against the bar as his entire body shook, "That's not exactly a surprise."

Merthin looked up and tilted his head at his master. Obviously confused by the sudden change in atmosphere.

Dorian's mouth twitched into a smile, "And why should it be?"

"I can't believe that's what this is all about." Trying to smoother his laughter, Aiden shook his head in disbelief. "Who care about who you want to share your bed with?"

The magister seemed to think differently, "You should, Inquisitor. My son's escapades can hurt your cause. You should know the type of people you're letting in."

Aiden broke out into laughter all over again. If only the magister knew why type of man he was. About his past and the things he had done in his life. Since his legs were shaking, he dropped himself onto the stool. "Is this a problem in Tevinter?"

"Every Tevinter family is into marrying to distill the perfect mage, perfect body, and perfect mind. The perfect leader." Dorian added in distain while his father squirmed, "It means every perceived flaw-Every aberration-is deviant and shameful. It must be hidden."

"Then your people turn to taking out the frustration of suppressing a part of you on innocent people." Aiden experienced the frustration first handedly. So many Tevinter customers would act out their fantasies, their true want, in the darkness of night and on people helpless to stop the abuse. They would apologize as they inflicted their internal pain in a physical form. "Come, Dorian. Let's go."

"Dorian, please." The Magister softly pleaded, "If you just let me explain myself."

"Why? So you can spout more convenient lies?" Charging across the room, Dorian shoved a finger into his father's chest. "He thought me to hate blood magic. "The resort of the weak mind". Those are his words. But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life?"

"Dorian."

Another shoved cut Halward off, "He tried to change me!"

"I only wanted what was best for you." Halward stated.

Dorian stalked away before his shoving turned more violent. The hound positioned himself in between the mage and his father. "You wanted the best for _you!_ For your fucking legacy! Anything for that!"

Outraged, Aiden shoved out of his chair sending it crashing to the ground. The sound of wood hitting stone echoed around the room for a moment. "I think it's time for us to go." Aiden suggested wanting to help ease the anguish on his friend's face as quick as possible.

"I agree."

"Come, Merthin." Aiden followed his companion out the door and feared Dorian's legs would give out as he swayed the moment they stepped away from the Tavern. He reached out to steady the mage, "Dorian."

Dorian rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I need… Need…" He struggled to find words over the emotions churning in his stomach. "A moment."

"Okay." Aiden let go only after he made sure Dorian would be able to support his own weight. "I'll be around. Come find me when you're ready to leave."

"Thank you, Aiden." The Tevinter offered the Inquisitor the best smile he could manage, "For sticking with me."

"I know what it's liked to live a life you don't want. It shouldn't matter to him or to anyone who you share your bed with as long as it makes you happy." Aiden patted his friend's shoulder, "Take all the time you need."

Aiden found himself mindlessly browsing the shops of Redcliff. People would stop him every so often to exchange a greeting, tell praise, or even ask for help. Aiden did his best to return each smile and gave a heart filled promise that the Inquisition would do whatever they could to help. He was careful not outright say it in a way that held them responsible. They had their nobles to help them. Aiden knew if the Inquisition started promising things that inconvenienced their nobles they would start to moan and groan, making their lives more difficult.

Hoping to distance himself from the people, Aiden started towards the docks and found himself looking over the books the dwarf vendor was offering. Merthin took to standing with his gaze tracing behind his master. Aiden felt a sense of pride when he looked at some of the spines and was able to understand the words written. Most of the books were torn and tattered. A lot on the history of Thedas and Andraste. He found a few useful schematics that he put aside to purchase. There were a few books that Aiden felt confident that he could fully read and even a chapter or two of _Swords and Shields._ He knew Cassandra had read them as her love for the serial was apparent in the way she read the books to him. What he didn't know was if she possessed a physical copy of them. So much of person affects were lost in Haven.

"Hoping to smooth things over with your Seeker?" Dorian asked joining the rogue at the vendor. "You know it's going to take more than gifts to garner Cassandra's forgiveness."

Merthin's attention peeked at the mention of the Seeker's name.

Sighing, Aiden rubbed a hand over the hound's large head, "I know. It can't hurt though." He pulled out some coins from the pouch on his hip, "Are you ready to head out?"

"Yes." Dorian picked up one of the books and grinned. "I thought this one was banned by the Chantry."

Aiden looked at the title and shrugged, "What is it?"

"A book of poetry." Dorian added it to Aiden's small pile of books. "She will love it. I mean once she gets over the whole anger thing."

After paying for the books and rune schematics, Aiden lead Dorian and Merthin back towards the horses. "I stand by my choice. I just could have gone about it a different way."

"I would say." Dorian laughed, this time free of emotional strain. "I thought she was going to murder you this morning."

"I don't want her to get hurt." Was all Aiden said as he packed the books away and secured his bow to the saddle. "Shall we ride through the night?"

"I would like to make a stop first." Dorian announced climbing on to his horse. "Don't frown it will give you wrinkles."

Aiden huffed, "I think those are the lease of my worries, 'Vint."

"Come." Dorian encouraged and clucked his horse into a slow trot.

The sun was starting to dip low in the sky. Aiden grumbled knowing that it would be impractical and putting them in unnecessary danger to travel back to Skyhold tonight. _For the best_ Aiden silently mused following Dorian. Give Cassandra a little more time to take out all her anger on the training dummies. Or Varric. Maybe Cole might even be brave enough to help ease it off the Seeker's shoulder.

"Herald!"

The sudden sound of the young voice snapped Aiden out of his thoughts and had him looking up. A smile crossed his scarred face, "Nora?" He glanced at Dorian.

The mage grinned, "I asked a few of our people in Redcliff."

Happily, Aiden climbed down from the horse. He barely had time to right himself before Nora barreled into him. He shifted to remain upright, "Hey, Lassie." Not sure exactly what to do, Aiden gave her awkward pat on her head. "You've grown like a weed, little one."

Nora drew away and tilted her head to smile up at the Inquisitor, "Still have long ways to catch up to you."

"Aye," Aiden chuckled, "that you do."

Whining, Merthin's nub of a tail wiggled across the dirt. He longed to greet the tiny human, but waited for the signal from his master.

"A dog?" Nora's smile grew, "Can I pet him."

"Of course." Merthin signaled to Merthin and the hound happily began to sniff the blonde headed girl. "Nora, this is Merthin."

Laughing now, Nora stroked her hand along the hound's back, "He's very big."

As if sensing a hint of discomfort, Merthin leaned over and licked the girl's small cheek. He grinned back at Aiden when she let out shriek of laughter.

"Nora?"

The new voice had Aiden's gaze traveling to the open door of the small dwelling. He offered the woman a wave to put her and Merthin at ease, "Good evening."

"Come." Nora tugged on Aiden's hand and all but dragged towards the house. "Gosh you're heavy. Come on! Faster."

The groan and eye roll produced by the young girl made Aiden think of Cassandra.

"Nora." The woman stopped wiping her hands on her apron and looked uneasily into the house. "Who are these men?"

"This is Aiden." Nora bounced on the tips of her toes, "He's the Herald. And this is his friend."

"Dorian Pavus." The mage supplied.

A smile worked across the woman's flour dusted face, "You're Inquisitor Trevelyan?"

Aiden nodded, "Aye."

"I'm Hannah," She offered a hand. "I'm Nora's adoptive mother."

Nora watched the adults shake hands, "Mommy makes really good meat pies. And she likes to sew. She's teaching me how." Her gaze went to Hannah, "Can they stay for dinner?"

Though he didn't particularly want to, Aiden started to refuse, "No. I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense." Hannah was already pulling the two men inside, "It would be an honor to have the Inquisitor and his companion for evening meal. The least I can do for the Inquisition after giving me the blessing of Nora. Daniel we have visitors."

After a moment or two, a man looking like he just returned from a hard day on the land appeared in the foyer. His green eyes rounded upon recognizing Aiden's face, "Inquisitor. What do we owe this honor?"

"Well." Aiden smiled down at Nora as she took his hand in hers and began to swing them carelessly back and forth. "We had business in Redcliff and Dorian was so kind to ask about Little Nora."

"They'll be staying for dinner." Hannah informed suddenly self-conscious about her appearance. "Please come in and sit."

"Can't Aiden come outside with me?" Nora softly pleaded.

Dorian shooed them towards the door, "Go. I'm sure there is very little trouble I can find myself in."

Aiden nodded to Merthin to follow.

Nora dragged the Inquisitor back outside the house, "Where is Miss Cassandra?"

Thinking of the Seeker, no matter what terms they currently were on, made Aiden smile. "She's back at Skyhold. She'll be sorry that she missed you though. I'm very glad to see you, Lassie." He sat on the grass where Merthin curled up beside him, "Tell me of your new home."

Beaming, Nora started to fill in the Inquisitor on her life since their first meeting at the Crossroads. Aiden sat and listened intently. The little girl skipped back and forth around the yard picking up flowers as she went. Merthin decided it was more exciting to be her shadow than sit still. The hound even began to help pick flowers with his teeth and brought them to the pile she started near the Inquisitor.

After a while, Nora sat back down next to Aiden and began to twist the flowers together, "Momma and Father are the best parents. They said that for my name day I can get a kitten. Maybe I can convince them to get a dog instead."

Merthin barked in agreement and started chasing off the fireflies that had come out just as the sun began to set.

"You're less hairy now."

Aiden laughed at the girl's sudden outburst, "Do you not like it?"

Nora looked at him and tilted her head, considering, "I liked the beard. When Daddy grows his out it tickles when he kisses me goodnight." She grabbed for another flower, "You look happy now. No more headaches?"

"You can say that." Aiden watched the girl chain another colorful flower together, "What are you making?"

"Something for Miss Cassandra." Nora replied, "Mommy told me about Haven. Was there really a dragon?"

"Aye."

"How cool!" Nora's green eyes widened, "Did you defeat it."

"Sadly, not that one." Aiden dug around in his pouch at his hip. He felt the pebble at the bottom, pulling it out along with another item tucked inside.

Pleasure flooded Nora the moment she noticed the rock in his palm. "You kept it?"

"I did." Aiden offered the little girl the other item, "This is a scale from an Abyssal High Dragon I faced in the Western Approach."

"I can't wait to show Shawn!" Nora happily accepted the gift, "He's my best friend. His father works with mine out in the field."

"Then take him one as well." Aiden gave her another scale.

"Nora." Hannah's voice came through the open window, "Dinner is almost ready."

"Okay, Mommy." Tongue in cheek, Nora worked feverously on her project until she looked up at the Inquisitor. "All done."

"What is it?"

"A crown." Nora pushed to her knees and happily placed it around Aiden's head. "This one is for Miss Cassandra. I'm going to make Merthin one next."

Somehow, Hannah talked both Inquisition men in staying the night. They couldn't offer more than some floor space in the main living area, but stated it would be more comfortable with a roof over their head and a fire nearby then on the road. Aiden couldn't refuse even if he wanted to.

"I didn't get a chance to say it before." Dorian finished laying out his bedroll in front of the hearth. "I like the new headwear."

Blushing, Aiden carefully removed the crown of flowers and placed it next to his pack. Merthin was already curled up at the end of the bedrolls, wearing his crown proudly. "She used more colorful flowers for yours."

Dorian removed his own crown, "She's quite the character."

"I'm just glad that the Inquisition found her such a loving home."

"You saved her from slavers, did you not?"

Aiden nodded. Hoping to end the line of questioning, he laid back on his bedroll. Thinking back to that event caused great discomfort. It seemed like that was a lifetime ago.

"Thank you, Trevelyan." Dorian pillowed his head on his folded up cloak. "I know it doesn't seem like it. But he's a good man, my father. Deep down. He taught me principle is important. He cares for me, in his way, but he won't ever change. I can't forgive him for what he did. I won't."

"You said he tried to change you."

Dorian let out a sad sigh, "Out of desperation. I wouldn't put on a show, marry the girl, keep everything unsavory private and locked away. Selfish, I suppose. Not to want to spend my entire life screaming on the inside."

Aiden began to fiddle with the end of his shirt, "It's not a life anyone should have." He knew that one from experience. Every day, he would scream, silently, to be let out. To be free. To have a life outside of the darkness. Eventually those screams turned into whispers, than mummers, and then there was just silence.

"He was going to do a blood ritual. Alter my mind. Make me… Acceptable. I found out, I left." Dorian grew silent for a moment, "Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display."

"I don't know. It was certainly a spectacle."

Dorian snorted, "I'm so glad to provide you amusement."

"There's got to be a reason I keep you around."

"You mean it's not just for my wit and good looks?"

"That's why I keep Varric around." The laughter that filled the room help put them both at ease. "Thank you, Dorian. For having the mind to ask about Nora."

"Cassandra told me that it might do you some good."

"When did she tell you that?"

"Last night. So I guess there is some hope for the two of you to kiss and make up when we get back."

"I can only hope." Not being with Cassandra was a prospect too scary to even think about. He would have to find a way to fix this. To acquire her forgiveness. To keep her safe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Upon entering through Skyhold's main gate, Aiden could tell something was off. Two stable hands waited to take over care of his and Dorian's steeds. Dismounting, Aiden glanced around, "Is there a council in session?"

One of the boy's shrug, "I think not, Ser. I saw Commander Cullen entering the tavern moments ago."

Merthin pranced beside Aiden, picking up on his change in mood. The hound sniffed about and whined.

"It looks like your beloved warrior is still crossed at you." Dorian supplied as he slipped off his horse. "I told you it will take more than charm and gifts to get back into her bed."

Aiden glared at the mage.

"Seeker Pentaghast left Skyhold."

The Inquisitor's gaze snapped back to the young man, "When?"

"Yesterday, Ser. Not long after you departed."

"Merthin stay here!" Aiden commanded before stalking across the courtyard to the tavern. He all but kicked the door in drawing everyone's attention. Including the person he was after. "You let her go!"

"Trevelyan…" Cullen didn't fight as the rogue dragged him from his chair by the collar. He did draw the line when he found himself pinned to the wall. "Time for another round then?"

"How could you let her go, Cullen?" Aiden demanded, "She's not ready to go back into the field."

"And you think that would've stopped her?" Cullen shot back, "You and I both know the only way to have kept her here was tie her up or put her in a cell."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I like my head where it is." Cullen put a hand on Aiden's shoulder before he could strike. "Truth is, Aiden, you didn't think her ready because you don't want her to get hurt again. Or worse, fall in battle."

Cursing, Aiden shoved away knowing Cullen spoke nothing but the truth. Never again did he want to see Cassandra in even an ounce of pain. Let alone injured like she was in Crestwood. He wanted to protect her and he already vowed to her that he wouldn't put her life before hers. That if it came to one of them needing to die, it would be her. That didn't mean he couldn't protect her in what little ways he could.

"She's a warrior. She believes that the best way to help is to be on the front lines for the Inquisition." Cullen guided the Inquisitor into the chair at his table. "She is willing and ready to give her life to bring down Corypheus."

Sighing, Aiden dropped his head into his hands, "Her devotion is one of the many things I admire about her."

"I knew you would be mad, which is why I sent Bull, Varric, and Cole with her. Alistair also went."

"He did?"

"I think to make sure she returned home for you, but as intrigued and worried about what is happening to the Seekers of Truth as Cassandra."

"When will she return?"

"A raven came not long ago stating they were on their way back. I expect them back by nightfall." Cullen informed.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o

Hearing the bell ringing from across the bridge, Aiden looked up from his sketch book and towards the main gate. Sure enough Cassandra and her small party were making their way back within the walls of Skyhold. Merthin scrambled to his feet and started down the stairs of the battlement without waiting for any command from his master. Sighing, Aiden pushed to his feet and tucked the journal in his belt before following the hound.

He found them at the stables unloading their horses of supplies and weapons. Aiden knew the moment the Seeker sensed him as her spine stiffened and her shoulders hunched forward. Anger he tried to get over came surging forward. Then she turned to look at him and he found it gone in an instant. _Maker._ She looked so tired. So defeated.

"I know you want to yell at me." Cassandra lifted her gaze to his, her voice strained and hoarse. "I ask to just give me today and I'll let you get it all out."

Aiden bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Bull moved behind Cassandra with an expression that had Aiden complying with her terms.

Content for now, Cassandra shouldered her pack and took off across the courtyard.

Merthin trailed after her.

Varric cut Aiden off before the Inquisitor could, "Give her the time she needs before asking."

Aiden frowned, "Can't you just tell me?"

The dwarf shook his head.

"Bull?" The Qunari echoed Varric response and Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to the last member of the party. "Cole?"

The spirit tilted his head, "Torn. Heartache. Faith in pieces. She's lost and hurting. I want to help, but she won't let me." Cole's words were drenched in sadness, "She needs help or the blackness will sweep her away."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Satisfied with the level of water in the tub, Cassandra stopped pumping and the water tapered off. Skyhold held many innovations and this had to be her favorite one. Whoever inhabited this pace last, engineered wells into the wall to draw water from the ground creating a public bath house on one of the lower levels of the keep. It made bathing so much easier than carting bucket after bucket all over the place and taking hours to fill a tub.

She dropped the rune into the water to heat it and she stood to shred the last layer of her clothing. She heard Merthin's nails scrap across the floor before catching sight of the green glow of Aiden's hand through the curtain. Braced for his anger, Cassandra was surprised when he poked his head around the curtain and found his eyes filled with worry. There was no stopping the sigh of relieve from escaping.

Aiden waited for a moment before he approached the Seeker to help her remove her tunic. His eyes immediately found the discolored skin of her right shoulder. Following the bruising down her spine, Aiden used all his willpower to keep himself from asking questions. She needed a day and by the Maker he would give it to her. Even if it killed him. Shifting, Aiden offered her a hand to help her into the tub.

Cassandra gave him a small smile as she took it and sank down in the heated water. The knots began to loosen. Seeing his move, Cassandra reached a hand to stop him and gave him a silent invitation to join. They hadn't had the experience of share a bath yet. Maybe it would help and be the distraction she needed.

Aiden used the edge of the tub to keep him balanced as he quickly unlaced his boots and kicked them off. Bathing with Cassandra was something he hadn't had the pleasure of experiencing. On the road, their companions never gave them enough time to do anything but scrub the day's dirt away before they moaned and groaned about something that needed their attention. Aiden removed his coat and folded it on a small ledge near the tub to lay his journal on for safe keeping. He took care removing the yellow silk from around his wrist. Next was his tunic. All that was left now was his leathers. His glowing blue eyes found her dark ones as he worked on his belt. Heat started to work up his neck when his heavy arousal sprang free from the confines of his pants and her gaze flickered down. He wondered if he should apologize. Now wasn't the time. He was mad and Cassandra was emotionally troubled. But it was a reaction Aiden couldn't fight.

Cassandra shifted forward, silently inviting him to climb in behind her.

The tub was more than big enough to accommodate the both of them. Aiden slid into the water before gently tugging Cassandra back until she settled against his chest. Silently, he picked up the soap and cloth and began to lather her up.

His touch was gentle. Cassandra's head lolled forwards as he messaged the taunt muscles of her neck. No words passed between them. The only sound that filled the room was the sound of water splashing and dripping. She waited for him to start yelling or scolding, only it never came. Aiden continued to move the soapy cloth lovingly over her skin without a word. She did her best to focus solely on his touch. Hoping it would be enough to quiet her mind and chase away all the horrid images of her travels.

It didn't work. She should have investigated earlier. She knew that something was going on, but didn't pursue it. Now Daniel was dead. The members that weren't killed in the processes of being forced feed Red Lyrium were sold to a bloody cult. Their fate worst then death. Maker how could she let this happen?

Cassandra felt the tears gathering and fought tooth and nail to keep them at bay. She needed to shut her mind off. She needed a distraction.

Twisting, Cassandra took his face in her hands. Slamming her mouth to his and swallowing his groan as she impaled herself on his harden arousal. One set of calloused fingers dug into her hip. The other twisted in the short stands of hair at the back of her head. Pleasure and pain filled her up, driving away all thoughts from her mind and grounding her to the here and now. Leaving her feeling nothing but the way her body molded and fitted around her lover's cock on each sharp thrust. Somewhere, in a corner of her mind, Cassandra understood that she was using Aiden for her own personal gain. Something she swore she would never do. Never did she want to remind him of all those faceless people that used his body in way that suited them. She would hate herself. She did hate herself. But by the Maker, Cassandra couldn't seem to stop.

She _needed_ this.

 _Needed_ to forget that all she believed was a lie.

 _Needed_ to forget the order she devoted her life to, held such dark secrets.

 _No! No! No!_ Screaming in her head, Cassandra clenched her eyes shut, trying to banish the thoughts from her head. Tried to focus on Aiden's breathless sounds. His touch. The pleasure. The pain. _More!_ She needed more before she broke.

Cassandra hadn't been aware that she actually spoken the words until Aiden's comforting words whispered in her ear. She didn't deserve them.

Aiden slid his hand free of her hair to take hold of her throat. He angled his head up and pulled Cassandra in for a sloppy kiss. The anguish etched into her face was too much to witness. Hip bucking wildly to meet Cassandra's frantic pace, Aiden felt her lean heavily against his touch, seeking out the pressure against her throat. He knew what she was doing. Cassandra was trying to find comfort herself in any way possible. And who was he to deny the use of his body as an instrument? It wasn't like he didn't find his own pleasure. Plus, she had been there in Crestwood, willing to do whatever it took to help him regain control. But, Cassandra didn't exactly know her limits. She was desperate and could easily go too far into dangerous territory.

He felt her nails dig into his shoulders and he hissed as she broke his skin. Aiden gave her what she sought and carefully tightened his hold around her throat. He kept it controlled, even when she sought more. All Aiden wanted to give was pleasure. So, urging her to grasp the edge of the tub, Aiden seeking the buddle of nerves between her legs.

Her hips gave a violent jerk at first contact. Gripping at porcelain edge, Cassandra continued to ride Aiden as her head began to swim. _Yes! Yes!_ This was what she wanted. What she needed to completely find solace from turmoil off all the transpired at Caer Oswin.

Aiden drilled himself relentlessly into Cassandra's welcoming heat. No matter how many times they joined, Aiden would never tire of the sensation. The joy. The overwhelming pleasure and emotions every time they were like this. By the whimpers and erratic movements of hips, Aiden knew that she was close. He squeezed just a little harder, giving her a moment euphoria as she tumbled over the edge.

Never in her life had Cassandra experienced such a sensation in her life. Her body seized as she became light headed to the point she thought she was going to pass out. For a moment, one glorious moment, the world and all its turmoil faded away. Lucius, the fate of the Seekers, and the loss of Daniel. It all was gone. All that registered was him and her and nothing more. The feeling that they could conquer anything as long as they were together.

Seeing her, head thrown back and her mouth open as she let out a silent scream and lost in the moment, Aiden fell like the most powerful thing in Thedas. Both hand buried in her hair now, he roughly drew her into for another kiss. Lips and tongue brutally clashing together, Aiden spent himself joining his lover into the moment of peace.

Collapsing into his waiting arms, Cassandra struggled to pull air into her lungs. How was it that each time they made love it felt glorious, new, and mind blowing? She turned her head to place a kiss in the center of his marked palm. If it would take him away then how in Thedas would she ever find someone who makes her feel as Aiden did? The man has completely ruined her.

Aiden brushed his thumb over her scarred cheek, "We should get out before we both turn into a prune."

She jolted at the sound of his breathless voice. It was the first time he spoken since arriving back at Skyhold. Weak, she nodded, "You might have to carry me back to my quarters. My legs seem to be jelly."

His laugh echoed off the walls, "I can handle that."

She pushed herself up to brush her lips over his, "Thank you."

"For what, Lass?"

"For not yelling at me even though you want to."

"Up." He encouraged, "Let's get you to bed."

"Is that your way of saying I look awful?"

His scarred lips curved upward, "I don't think that's possible, Seeker. You look exhausted."

0o0o0o0o00o0o

The forge was quiet as Aiden helped Cassandra up the stairs to the loft. In the end, she wouldn't let him carry her across Skyhold. Aiden dropped their belonging on the chair at the corner table and noted to book bearing the Seeker of Truth symbol. By the turmoil in her eyes as she looked at it, he thought it best not to ask about it. _Later_ he mused.

Cassandra lowered herself onto the edge of the bed and picked up the crown of flowers resting on her pillow. She felt her lips twitch, but didn't quite smile. Too much sadness swimming in her head. "What is this?"

Aiden lingered by the table, unsure of what she wanted at the moment. "A gift."

"When did you become so verse in floral arrangements?"

"It's from Nora."

Her eyes shined ever so slightly, "You did get to see her?"

"A bit upset you weren't with me."

Cassandra reached out a hand and tugged him to sit beside her. "Did she make you one too?"

"No, but she made one for Merthin and Dorian. Both have been wearing them proudly all day." Aiden began to draw circled with his thumb over the pulse in her wrist. He wanted to ask, but forced himself away from the topic of her recent travels. "The Inquisition found her a real nice family. They love her very much and she seems happy."

"I wish I was there to thank her."

"For what?"

"She was the one that started the crack in your shell. Showed you exactly what we were fighting for." Cassandra gently placed the crown on her head and looked at Aiden. "How do I look?"

Aiden reached out to straighten it, "Like a princess."

Cassandra let out a small laugh and noticed the two books on her night stand. She recognized the covers instantly, "I hope Varric didn't see with these. He teased me the whole way about our love for the serial."

"I thought you might like to have copies. I know you love to read and lost quite a few in Haven."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thank you."

Carefully, Aiden removed the crown and placed it on top of the book, "Lay your head down, Lass." He stood to help her slid under the covers before turning down the oil lanterns with the exception of a few to keep a small glow going. Maker she did look so tired. Even in those weeks of trucking through the snow in search of Skyhold, Aiden never saw an ounce of exhaustion from her. She was already fighting to keep her eyes open, "I'll see you in the morning, Seeker."

"Trevelyan." Her tired voice stopped him in his tracks, "Stay until I fall asleep."

He carefully slid into the bed, wrapped his arm around her, and buried his face in her hair. The scent of lavender flooded his senses. He felt her shudder as if she was trying to hold back tears, "Cassandra?"

"Daniel." She sounded so far away, like stuck in a dream.

Aiden nuzzled her hair, "No, it's Aiden."

"I know who you are, you idiot."

He chuckled, "But I'm your idiot, remember."

"Daniel was my apprentice." There was no holding back the tears now. Not with Daniel's corrupted face fresh in her mind. Cassandra grasped for Aiden's hand and held on for dear life. "I tried to convince him to join the Inquisition, but he wanted to stay with the order. He felt like his purpose wasn't done yet. That he could still do some good. I joked, saying that he just wanted my job."

Aiden's heart broke at the soft sob that escaped her guard. "We don't have to talk about this tonight."

"I need too. I need…" She took a moment to rein in her scattered thoughts. Needing more of his warmth, Cassandra turned and snuggled deeper into his arms. "He was there. Fighting corruption. He looked so scared. He didn't want to be turned into a mindless creature. Lucius, he… What he did is unforgiveable. Daniel begged me to kill him. He wanted to die as himself and not a monster. I… I…"

The rest of her words were lost amongst her sobs. Aiden held her tighter wishing he had the magic to take the memory away from her so she would never cry over it again. There were so many things he was strong enough to handle, but seeing Cassandra cry wasn't one of them. He wasn't that strong. "I got you now, Lass. Turn your mind off."

* * *

So what did you guys think. I wanted to slow down a little before we go rushing off the Adament. please let me know what thought. Also I wrote a character bio thats on my TUMBLR if you're interested. Name is Tonks32


	23. A Drink with Friends- Shyhold

Leaving the war room after a mini council with Cullen and Josephine, Aiden stepped out into the main hall and heard the sound of raised voices immediately. He could make out Dorian's cocky tone and the other one belong to mother Giselle. Sighing, Aiden rushed into through the door leading to the rookery.

Solas looked relieved to see the Inquisitor, "Thank goodness." The elf set his tomes on the cluttered table. "Please, I fear you're the only one to put an end to this excessive bickering."

"Been at it long?"

"All morning it seems."

"I don't know what you think you're doing." Mother Giselle's short and crisp tone drew Aiden up the stairs.

A table between them, Dorian was squared off with the Revered Mother, "I'm obviously be clucked at by a hen evidently."

Mother Giselle waved a finger in the mage's direction, "Don't play the fool with me, young man."

Her statement wounded Dorian. "If I wanted to play the fool I can rather be more convincing, I assure you."

She scoffed, "Your glib tongue does you no credit."

The corner of Dorian's mouth curved into a shit eating grin, "You'll be surprised at the credit my tongue gets me, your reverence."

Aiden snorted, breaking up the two's argument and winning an approving look from Dorian. He drew closer to the pair. "Trying to wake up the whole keep, are we?"

Mother Giselle blushed, "Oh, I…"

Amused by the older woman's flustering, Aiden leaned against the table, "Want to tell me what's going on here?"

Dorian happily complied, "It seems the Revered Mother is concerned about my "Undue Influence" over you."

"It _Is_ a just concern. Your Worship, you must know how this looks."

Maker, he hated that title. Aiden wished that it could be erased from the minds of everyone in Thedas. "You might need to spell it out for me. I don't put much effort in chasing whispers, Mother."

"This man is of Tevinter," The Mother informed, as if that fact had been forgotten. "His presence at your side, the rumors alone."

"Oh? I'd like to hear what these _rumors_ are, exactly." Aiden enjoyed watching the Mother squirm. Rubbing his lightly bearded chin, Aiden thought for a moment, "Let me guess… Is it that Dorian is trying to make his way through the ranks of the Inquisition?"

The Mother looked away.

Aiden didn't let up. "Is his influence going to corrupt those faithful chantry members? Is he setting his eyes on the Ex-Templar Commander? A man who had devoted most of his life to Andraste and the close mindedness of the masses?"

Dorian laughed. "I wish."

"Is he trying to get me into his bed?" Aiden send the mage a sideways glance, "Wait. Are you?"

"My dear Inquisitor," Dorian offered the man his signature cocky smile, "You would know if I was trying to seduce you. Trust me."

"Ah. Well then." Aiden turned his attention back to the Revered Mother. "So, I ask again. What rumors are there?"

"I… See." Mother Giselle stuttered ever so slightly, "I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor, only to ask after this man's intentions. If you feel he is without ulterior motive, then I humblye beg forgiveness of you both."

Dorian spoke only after the Mother left them, "Well, that's something."

"This thing happen often, does it?" Aiden asked a hint of a smile playing at his scarred lips. All he wanted to do was make Dorian feel accepted. To know that no matter what his life choice was, that it didn't matter to him or the Inquisition. Dorian was free to live the life he wanted and not what was expected of him. After all, who was Aiden to judge?

Dorian laughed, "More than anyone tells you. No one knows their own reputation. Until someone helpfully informs them."

"There is that. She meant well, if that's of any concern." Dorian took a deep calming breath, "I don't know if you're aware, but the assumption is come concerns that we are intimate. Though I don't know where they came up with that one. I mean, you and the Seeker have been glued to each other's side since arriving at Skyhold. Hard to imagine you have the stamina to share your bed with me after all the sex you two are having. I'm quite jealous of it, in fact."

Laughing, Aiden rubbed a hand over his tired face. "We both know there's no truth in that at all."

"If you are worried, I think of you as a friend, Inquisitor. I have very few of them. I didn't think to find one here let alone the number I have gathered. Know that I'll stand beside you- Against Corypheus, my countrymen, or spurious rumors- so long as you'll have me."

"Wow," This time Aiden smiled fully, hoping that humor might ease the situation. "That sounds like a marriage proposal. Tsk-Tsk. What will Iron Bull think?"

"If the Revered mother does not wish to perform the ceremony," Leliana's voice came from the floor above. She smiled as both men tilted their heads to look up at her. "I'm sure we can find someone more willing."

"Oh the gossip we could stir." Aiden was pleased to hear the mage laugh, "But I rather not have to fight Bull for that privilege."

"Pity," Leliana sighed,. "That would have been something to see."

"I-I…" Dorian stumbled, "It feels strange not to have to hide who I am. That I have such support."

"Happiness is a rare find in such dark times." Aiden patted his friend's shoulder. "Now, I will take my leave if you think you can handle the Mother if she comes back for round two."

"I think I can."

"Good. If Cassandra comes looking for me, tell her I'll be atop the mage tower."

"Are you sure that's wise, Inquisitor?" Leliana teasingly asked, "We know how her temper can get. It's a long way down."

"I'll take my chances." Aiden assured.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassandra awoke to find the spot beside her empty and with an unfamiliar weight on her legs. She cracked her eyes open and nearly laughed. Merthin lay protectively on the lower half of her legs, wearing his crown of flowers. "Don't you look dashing?"

The hound glanced up, his head resting on his folded paws. His nub tail wiggled in delight.

"You didn't worry about me, did you boy?"

Merthin whined. Of course he did.

She reached down to scratch behind his ear, "I'm sorry." He turned to lick her hand and Cassandra took that as she was forgiven. Hopefully, Aiden's would be half as easy. Though, she had a few choice words for the man after his treatment in the war room. "Alright, boy. Let me get up so I can face the day."

Fully dressed, Cassandra moved to the table to grab the Seeker tome that rested untouched. The little she read through the night at camp the other night, left Cassandra shaken and sick to her stomach. How could such secrets be hidden from the world? The Seekers were created to protect, to serve the chantry and do good. To know they were responsible for such atrocities left Cassandra questioning every day she served the order.

Sighing, she reached to pick it up to find a piece of parchment sitting next to it. She recognized Aiden's terrible hand writing immediately. Her heart shuddered in affection at his attempt to write. Though he had learned a great deal over time, Aiden still was embarrassed and wrote very little outside of their teaching lessons. It did take a few moments to decipher the words.

 _Mage tower. No yelling, promise._

 _Your Idiot._

She smiled at the drawing he took the time to ink out. It was her, smiling, wearing the crown of flower's that Nora so kindly made for her. Carefully, Cassandra folded the parchment, careful not to crease the sketch. She moved to the window and pried up the loose floorboard. Underneath was her journal filled with keepsakes and everything Aiden given her. Flowers, drawings, notes and other this and that. She tucked the parchment between two pages before grabbing the tome and setting of with Merthin to find Aiden.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The breeze was nice. Warmer temperature of spring was starting to move into Skyhold. After the heat of the Western Approach, Aiden felt a bit disappointment at the change in weather. He had been looking forward to the cold and snow. His attention shifted from his book at the sound of feet on stairs, and seconds later Cassandra's head popped up from the hatch. He gave her a small smile and dropped his gaze back to his book. If and when she wanted to talk, Aiden would wait. Nothing good ever came of pushing the Seeker before she was ready.

Cassandra let Merthin through before climbing on to the top of the door and shutting the hatch after her. Once again, she was surprised at Aiden's lack of anger and resentment. She didn't know if that left him a ticking time bomb or not. Merthin gave the two humans their space and curled into the far corner while Cassandra lowered herself against the parapets, close enough so their knees brushed.

"Good book?" Cassandra softly asked, her voice nearly lost in the wind.

Aiden shrugged, "Not as exciting as _Swords and Shields._ " Aiden smiled at the blush working up her neck. "Especially when you're reading to me."

She took the book and replaced it with the Seeker tome.

He studied the emblem on the front cover. "I hate to break it to you, Lass." Aiden mindlessly flipped through a couple pages. "But I think this is a little bit beyond my level. You're a good teacher and all. I'm just a horrible student."

"I don't know. You seem to learn rather quickly in our sparring session."

"That's because I had incentive. The better I got, the more I got to feel your body against mine." Aiden loved the soft laugh that escaped her lips. "And I was tired of getting my ass kicked."

Cassandra tapped the cover. "This time has passed from Lord Seeker to Lord Seeker, since the time of the old Inquisition." She sounded crestfallen. "And now it falls to me."

"Are you alright?" The question took her by surprise. Aiden didn't let that stop him. Anger and yelling would come later if he could muster it. He hated seeing her so defeated. "You look drained."

"On the contrary." Sarcasm was safe. Something that Cassandra could easily resort to. "It's a delight. I'm riveted."

"Oh! Is that a joke? Is Cassandra Pentaghast, slayer of dragons, Hero of Orlais and badass Seeker, joking?"

She playfully slugged his shoulder. "Watch it before you go over the ledge, Inquisitor."

Aiden fell silent and waited.

Why this man was being patient with her, Cassandra didn't know. If Aiden had run off without notice, she would have few choice words waiting for him upon return. And she'd say them very loudly. "Do you know what the Rite of Tranquility is?" She waited for an answer. "The last resort used on mages in the Circle, leaving them unable to cast but depriving them of dreams and all emotions."

"Ah." Aiden tried to image a life in which he couldn't dream. They were all he had in those days in the darkness. His only escape from the pain and misery.

"It should only be used on those who cannot control their abilities…. But that has not always been the case."

Aiden glanced down at the tome. "Does the books say it was used for other things?"

"No. As a Seeker, I looked into… abuses. Mages made Tranquil as punishment. What finally began the mage rebellion was a discovery the Rite of Tranquility could be reversed." Her voice grew angry, "The Lord Seeker at the time covered it up- Harshly. There were deaths. It was dangerous knowledge. The shock of its discovery in addition to what happened in Kirkwall…"

"You don't have to go into details. I was there."

Cassandra shook his head, "But the sad thing is, it seems we have always known how to reverse the rite. From the beginning."

"Why keep that a secret?"

Averting her gaze to the mountain range, Cassandra took the time to choose her words carefully. "We created the Rite of Tranquility. I told you of my Vigil- the months I spent emptying myself of all emotion?"

"You told me that night on the rock on the Storm Coast."

"What I didn't know was I was made tranquil. Then the vigil summoned a spirit of faith to touch my mind." A discovery the made caused her great discomfort. How could they keep that from her? From all those others who pledged their services to the Order? "That broke tranquility- and gave me my abilities. The Seekers did not know that secret. Not with me. Or the chantry. Not even with…"

Aiden hated hearing the pain in her voice. But he sat and listened as she informed him of what the Lord Seeker had said before Cassandra had to kill him. Even though the man deserved it, for selling out to Corypheus and willingly trying to give the bastard a bigger army by forcing Red Lyrium down the Seekers' throat.

Her gaze fell back to the book in her lover's hands. "Lucius was not wrong about the order. I thought to rebuild the Seekers once victory was ours. Now I'm not certain it deserves to be rebuilt."

"You said there was more in the book."

"At some point, power becomes its own master. We cast aside ideals in favor of expedience and tell ourselves it was all necessary. For the people. Will that happen to us, Aiden?" Cassandra looked up at the Inquisitor. "Will we repeat history?"

"I may be a lot of things, Cassandra. A bastard. A whore. Crude. Short tempered. Violent, and the list goes on. But a tyrant isn't one of them. I didn't want this power, deciding the fate of the world, what people to save and let die." He flexed his mark hand, momentarily mesmerized by the glow of the veins. "I won't let us become like the Seekers."

"I wonder how much we resemble what they used to be."

Aiden slipped an arm around her shoulders doing his best to comfort. "I hate seeing you so shaken."

"I do not think the Seekers have been doing the Maker's work. Not truly." She pillowed her head in the crook of his neck. "Perhaps we believed it, once. The original Inquisition came to be during a terrible time. But now? We harbored secrets and let them fester. We acted to survive, but not to serve. That is not the Maker's work."

Setting his jaw, Aiden put the book aside as he mulled over her words. Did he think the order could be redeemed? Once the truth came out about their burying their hand in the Rite of Tranquility would anyone put faith in the order? "If you did rebuild the Seekers, how would you do it?"

"I can't be the only one remaining. We were always spread to the wind, and some may still be out there. I would find them, one by one. We would all read this book- not more secrets. Then together we would establish a new charter. The Maker's work, in truth."

His brows drew together, "What is " _The Maker's_ " work?"

"There is no way to know for certain. That is why we must seek it out. Perhaps we lost our way because we stopped looking."

Aiden let out a long sigh, "If there is anything you've taught me is that people deserve a second chance. You gave me one the moment you put that sword in my hand and made me Inquisitor. I thought I was nothing, but _you_ showed me differently. If anyone can rebuild them into something worthwhile, you can. You can make them worth it."

"When did you become so wise?" That man she met in the cells of Haven all that time ago seemed like another person.

Aiden shrugged. "I guess Varric has rubbed off on me."

She laughed and felt the knots loosen in her stomach. He never failed to know when to bring a sense of lightness to the situation.

"I just wish I could have been there. Maker knows you've always been there for me."

Even now there was no heat behind his words. She brushed her fingers over his scarred lips, "I wish you were, too, but I won't apologize, Aiden. I needed to find out. You were being a stubborn ass and I knew you wouldn't budge."

"Cassandra…"

"Listen to me, I know why you acted the way you did. I can't stand seeing you hurt, so I can only imagine what seeing me in such condition caused you. You don't want it to happen again, but you promised me that you would let our relationship cloud your judgement. That you wouldn't let it affect our work."

Aiden struggled against her words. "That doesn't mean I can't protect you in any way I can."

"You and I both know that the best way I can help the Inquisition is to be out there fighting on the front lines." Still seeing him fighting, she straddled his hips and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Protecting you so I can do all that I can to make sure you make it to the end. So you can defeat Corypheus."

Sighing in defeat, he rested his brow against hers.

"So you promise me something, Trevelyan. Promise me you won't leave me behind again as long I'm able to hold a sword."

"Cass…" He swallowed hard not sure if he could follow through this time.

"If this mark…" She brought his left hand to her cheek. "If this thing is truly going to take you away from me, then I want to make sure that I seize every single moment that I can. So promise me, Aiden."

How could he argue with such sound logic? Two months had been far too long without feeling her presence, hearing her laugh, or seeing her face. "You take the fun out of being mad."

"I'm a stubborn person."

"Don't I know it."

"Promise me, Aiden Trevelyan. I want to hear the words."

He stroked her thumb over her cheek. "I promise never to leave you behind."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As days became a week and a week turned into two, Aiden finally began to feel rejuvenated after his long travels in the Approach. A raven from Hawke had finally arrived and they were beginning their preparations of a siege against the fortress. They began moving troops in small droves from Skyhold and other surrounding area around Adamant. They were doing their best to conceal their movements so not to raise any alarms. Aiden just wanted to get moving. He found himself overloaded with the logistic side of being Inquisitors as well as being forced to attend Josephine's lessons of the Game. Which, to his frustration, included being taught proper manners, speech, and dancing. So far he was being a miserable student.

"Inquisitor!" Bull's voice boomed across the room as Aiden entered the tavern. The Qunari waved his rather large mug in the air. "Come join me for a drink for a little celebration."

Chuckling, Aiden joined the warrior at the bar. The Inquisition had received a glorious reward and profits from the dragon they slayed in the Approach. Cullen had been with the blacksmith crafting armor and weapons from the scales and bones all day. "I guess a drink couldn't hurt."

Bull happily snagged another large mug and filled it all the way to the brim. "To killing a high dragon like warriors of legend."

He took a tentative sniff. It wasn't like anything he tasted before. "What is this I'm supposed to be drinking?"

"Marass-Lok."

"And that means?"

"It means drink!"

Shrugging, Aiden decided to be brave and took a long swig from the cup. The liquid burned all the way down leaving him sputtering and coughing his lungs out.

Bull threw his head back, his laughter roaring in the air. "I know, right? Put some chest on your chest." He took a large drink from his cup. "That little gurgle before it spat fire? And that roar. What I wouldn't give to roar like that."

Aiden winced as Bull gave it his best shot. He just took another sip and tried his best not to cough it back up. _Damn,_ whatever he was drink was strong. His head was already swimming.

"The way the ground shook when it landed. The smell of fire burning… Taarsidath-anHalsaam." Bull waved his cup, encouraging the Inquisitor to drink from his own as he did. "You know Qunari hold dragons sacred. Well, as much as we hold anything sacred. Here another."

Before Aiden could protest, Bull filled his mug once again. He picked it up and clanked his mug against the warrior's and drank. _Maker_ it burned. Aiden struggled to find his voice, "That thing you just said. You shouted it during the fight, too. What does it mean?"

"I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking about this with great respect."

Tipsy, Aiden snorted into his mug. "Bet Dorian reaped the benefits of that." Laughing, Aiden took another drink.

"Yeah! The second cup's easier. Most of the nerves in your throat are dead after the first one. Atashi. "The Glorious ones." That's our word for them. Ataaaasheeee."

"Why do Qunari's find dragon sacred?"

"Well," Bull pulled playfully on his horn, "We kind of look more… Dragony… than most people."

Aiden snorted again. "Dragony." He echoed in a sing song voice as he took another long pull from his cup. "I like it."

"Another."

After his mug was filled, Aiden lifted it in a toast, "To the Iron Bull."

"And his ass kicking Inquisitor."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassandra stepped into the tavern and was greeted by a wall of conversation and laughter. The source was coming from the Chargers and the Inquisitor. Bemused by her lover's loud talking, she crossed to room to investigate.

Aiden caught site, raised his mug, and beamed at her, "Seeekkkaaa." His slurred voice caused the mercenary group to laugh. He waved her closer, "Come. Join. Drink. Be merry."

"Having fun I see." Cassandra searched his face in concern. Though he had a few drinks now and again, this was the first time Aiden had truly been drunk since Haven. She feared that it would stir up bad memory. Or worse, stir up a thirst for the drugs long purged from his system and cause a bad case of withdrawals.

"Banish the worry, my love." Aiden gently pulled her onto his lap and pulled her down for a kiss.

Whiskers tickling her face, Cassandra twisted her hands in his hair to anchor herself as the Inquisitor swayed in his seat. She tasted the unknown spices and hops of his drink mixed in with his natural flavor. A Qunari brew no doubt. It was strong, whatever it was. A small sample from her lover's lips and her head felt light.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Bah Krem!" Bull nearly fell from his chair as he tried to stop the man from interrupting. "You're spoiling all the fun."

Blushing, Cassandra drew away even though all she wanted to do was drag the rogue from the tavern in order to have her way with him. "What is it, Bull..." Cassandra did her best to concentrate on anything but Aiden's wonderful hand exploring her back side. The drink made him bolder than usual, and he all but had his hand down her skirt. Yep, they needed to get out of here and fast. "About our sex life that intrigues you so much?"

"You're a fierce warrior. You would even give a few Qunari a run for their money." Bull's drink sloshed around in his mug as he made wild hand gestures. "I imagine fucking you would be like fucking a dragon. I'm sure I'd come away with my fair share of scratches."

"I know I did." Aiden quipped lifting his cup to take a drink.

Only, Cassandra took possession and drained it dry. Everyone watched her intently as the liquor worked its way down her throat, burning pleasantly before hitting her belly. Bull in particular looked at her with a smirk. "What?" She looked down and then back at Aiden whose eyes were swimming with unfathomed lust. "I think it's about time I get you out of here before Bull gives you alcohol poisoning."

"You better go, Inquisitor." Bull highly encouraged. "Before I take her outback myself."

Laughing, Aiden carefully slid the Seeker from his lap not embarrassed at all his arousal was there for the world to see. "I'd hate to be the one to tell Dorian about that."

"Come, Trevelyan." She tugged him up by the collar of his jacket until their lips mingled, "Before I have my way with you in front of everyone."

Growling, Aiden resisted the urge to toss the woman over his shoulder. Instead, he dragged her out of the back of the Tavern. A light spring shower greeted them. Aiden didn't let it bother him and flattened her against the outside of the tavern. He was already hitching up the hem of her skirt regardless of the fact they were in the courtyard and easily could be found. "You are never ever." His lips ghosted over hers, "Ever around to wear leathers again."

Laughing, Cassandra buried her hands in his hair as she pressed firmly against the arousal straining against his pants. "I don't think that's a good idea on the battlefield." The rain felt great against her scorching skin put a flamed by his touch. "You'd get too distracted."

"Good point." He hitched her up until she wrapped her arms around his waist. His lips trailed down the column of her throat, tongue swirling over the thudding pulse at the base of her neck. "Maker's breath. How's it I always have such an ache for you, woman? I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't get my hands on you and my cock in your dripping cunt."

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. His fingers running along the inside of her thigh. She was drenched. "Blessed Andraste." She bucked against his clothed erection. "Either get somewhere less public or take me now. I don't care which."

"Such a temptress." The lure of fucking his Seeker out in the middle of the rain was too hard to resist. The courtyard was deserted, the people no doubt driven indoors by the shower. But they could find a more reasonable spot to enjoy the experience. Reluctantly, he placed Cassandra back on her feet. The moan of protest had his knees trembling. "Let's go. I'm sure Bull has found some crack in the wall to spy on us."

Giggling, yes giggling, Cassandra took Aiden's hand and led him across the courtyard. He surprised the breath out of her as he stopped, jerked her closer to twirl her as if engaged in a dance. His throaty laughter was music to her ears. He seemed to be using the sound more and more. Smiling, she tilted her head back to let the drops of rain hit her face.

Aiden watched her as she began to dance around him. "You know, I've had this feeling inside me." He helped her twirl again proud he could get her to make such a glorious sound as laughter joined the beat of the rain. "I've never experienced it before. It started In Haven. Just a little glimmer that I thought I might have lost after Redcliff. Then I found it somewhere between finding you safe in the mountains and our hike to find Skyhold. Ever since then it's exploded and I don't really know how to explain it."

She touched a handed to his lightly bearded cheek, "I'm curious to know what this feeling is, so try, if you would, indulge me."

It was so easy to lose himself in her brown eyes. In the emotions swirling in them. The love. Love meant for him and him alone. "The best way I can is that I'm happy." He watched a smile cross her face, "I'm happy." He repeated laughing this time. "I'm in the arms of a woman who loves me. In the company of people that I call friends. Maybe even family. I never experienced such a sensation in my life. I just know that I don't want any of this to go away. You, Varric, hell, even Sera. Any of it. Well…. Maybe I could do without Solas and the blasted ambassador and her lessons."

Cassandra found herself enthralled by the joy shining on his scarred face. After a life full of pain, he finally found a bit of pure happiness. And she had helped him get to this moment. The knowledge brought tears to her eyes. "I want nothing more for you than to be happy."

He slicked her hair back off her brow, "You have such a beautiful smile, Seeker. I will never tire of seeing it."

Her fingers traced the upward curve of his scarred lips. "And I will never tire of seeing yours. Now..." She nipped at his mouth, drawing a moan from Aiden's throat. "Get moving, Trevelyan. I want your hands on me, and soon."

"Aye, aye madam." Before he could reach out for her, Cassandra skittered away from his touch with a gleam in her eyes. He knew that one all too well. Grinning, Aiden gave the Seeker a few seconds head start before taking chase.

Josephine would no doubt have a lecture or two for them as they ran soaking wet through the main hall like a pair of horny adolescences.

0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0

Aiden awoke the next morning head pounding and body aching. And it wasn't just left over effects from Bull's drink. The ache was bone deep. An ache Aiden knew all too well. An ache that awoke a certain thirst for the numbness and oblivion.

Groaning, he reached out to find to spot beside him empty. For a moment, for a small fraction of time, Aiden's blood turned to ice as a sense of pure fear hit him and hit him hard. He feared that everything had been a dream. That he would open his eyes and find himself surrounded by darkness. That he would find all of it had been some elaborate dream brought on by the drugs forced into his system.

Aiden felt Merthin's slippery tongue against his hand. A breath of relief escaped his scarred lips and his body relaxed. The hound was so in tuned with him that Merthin picked up on a change in mood without any visible warning signs. Merthin jumped onto the bed and curled at the foot of the bed to keep guard.

"Good boy." Aiden muttered shifting over the opposite of the bed to snuggle the Seeker's pillow. Her scent calmed his racing heart. Real. This was real. He was in Skyhold. More importantly, with Cassandra.

"Trevelyan."

On the verge of going under again, Aiden grunted at the sound of his lover's voice.

"Trevelyan." Cassandra echoed and got the same response. She turned on the landing and found the Inquisitor still dozing on the bed. "You've missed first meal."

Aiden shrugged. Though he admired her morning devotion and ritual, he still couldn't bring himself to be a morning personal while within the walls of Skyhold.

"This is a matter that requires your attention, Inquisitor."

"Go away." Aiden buried his head under the pillow.

"There is a person attacking the keep…. With goats."

The pillow nearly flew across the room as Aiden popped up in bed. "I must be dreaming because I swear on the Maker that you just said someone is attacking with a goat."

"Not a goat." Cassandra corrected leaning against the railing of the stairs. Her lip curved ever so slightly and humor danced in her voice, "I said goats. So far there have been two casualties, but our attacker doesn't seem too bothered by the deaths of his choice of ammo."

"Are you shiting me?"

"Do I look like I am?"

Laughing, Aiden shoved his sheets aside and jumped out of the bed. "This I have to see."

Her eyes trailed down, "As much I thoroughly enjoy seeing you naked, my love. I'm sure some in Skyhold might not share my enthusiasm."

"What-Oh!" Still laughing, Aiden happily began to pull on the clothes he carelessly threw to the ground the night before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The mood in Skyhold felt particularly joyful on the slightly warm spring day. Aiden stood outside the sparring ring having escaped the Ambassador's clutches. One more minute of hearing the woman draw on about the Game and he would've thrown himself off the battlement. Watching Cullen training the newest recruits with his little shadow was far better way to spend the afternoon.

"Your shield! Use your Shield!" Cullen shouted at the men, hand on the hilt of his sword as if he was on the verge to start using it to start bashing in sense into the recruits. He stood at the opening of the ring donned in his armor though, due to the heat, forsaken his signature cloak. "Raise your damn shield or have your skull caved in!"

"Yeah!" Annabeth stood on a small crate next to the Commander coming up to the man's midsection. The young girl, hands on hips, shouted alongside Cullen. "Use your shields!"

Chuckling, Varric leaned against the wooden fence of the ring, "I think we need to limit the little one's time with our Commander."

Aiden watched Annabeth stomp her feet and let out a disgruntle groan. Again, a longing of a child from his seed and bared by Cassandra hit him hard. It was so easy to picture a strong willed little girl like Annabeth with Cassandra's dark eyes and a head of raven colored hair. "And the Seeker."

Pushing a bunch of curls from her eyes, Annabeth turned to glare at the two male. "I can hear you, you know."

Aiden grinned. "Apologies, my lady." The Inquisitor gave her a deep bow, finding great delight at the young girl's giggles.

What happened next threw the joyous day into chaos.

Through the clashing swords. The roar of ambient conversations snaking around the courtyard. Through Annabeth's infectious laughter, Aiden heard the arrow leaving the bow. He turned to be struck right above the left hip. Collapsing to his a knee, he heard another notch in the sea of shouting.

Annabeth leapt from the crate and in front of the injured Inquisitor.

Aiden saw magic flickering off her small fingertips and knew whatever spell she was conjuring wouldn't be enough to protect her. Let alone him. With no regards to himself, Aiden snatched the young girl before twisting to shield her. The assassin's arrow caught him in the lower back on his right side, bringing him once again to the ground. A third one would've sliced straight through his heart if Cullen hadn't curled himself around Aiden, using his shield to protect him.

Cullen cried out as another arrow pierced his calf. Hearing shouts from the guards, he lowered his shield to see the assassin at the mercy of Inquisition blades. "Keep him alive!" His booming voice carried over the panic of the courtyard.

"Cul…Cullen." Aiden swayed on his knees, his marked hand hovering over the arrow embedded in his stomach. Annabeth was ushered away and the world began to gray. "Cullen."

Dropping his shield, Cullen turned in time to catch the falling man. "Right here."

"Anna…" Aiden coughed, tasting the bitter tang of cooper. "Annabeth?"

Cullen cupped a hand against the Inquisitor's cheek as blood trickled from the corner of his scarred mouth. The arrow in his back must have pierced a lung. "Safe."

Weak, Aiden nodded and clawed at the Commander's shoulders. His gaze flickered to the yellow piece of silk that had been tied around his wrist with such care by Cassandra just this morning. "Remember." He wheezed and felt Cullen's touch tightened to keep their gaze aligned. There was something very comforting in knowing his last touch was Cullen's gentle one. "Remember your promise."

Cullen's throat tightened, "Aiden."

"Remember." Aiden begged before everything went black.

Howling like a wounded lion, Cullen snapped the arrow shaft in his leg and carefully as he could, tossed the unconscious man over his shoulder. He found himself encircled by a wall of Inquisition soldiers. There was movement everywhere. "Fetch Dorian and Solas." Ignoring the burning in his calf, Cullen started towards the Herald's rest as it was the closest enclosed space.

"Out!" Cullen barked the moment he stepped inside. "Everyone out!"

All the patrons filed out in a mad rush.

"Set up a guard at every entrance." Cullen carefully placed Aiden on his atop the nearest table. "No one comes within twenty feet of this place without permission."

"Ser, the Assassin?" A nameless soldier asked.

His mind started to blank and Cullen braced himself on the table to stay upright. "Take him to the dungeon. He needs to remain alive for questioning." Cullen placed a tender hand on Aiden's shoulder, trying to will his life into the Inquisitor. It struck him that this man was more than their savior. More than their leader. He was his brother.

"Let me through!" Dorian shouted pushing his way into the tavern a head of Solas and Vivienne. All were armed with potion and herbs. The Tevinter mage looked over the rogue, "I need bandage, water, and the most skilled surgeon in Skyhold."

Varric took it upon himself to see out the request.

Cullen stumbled away from the table. Amongst the chaos both in and out of the tavern, he heard one voice. One frantic voice. He limped his way to the door. _Maker_ had it always been that far? He caught himself on the door frame. "Let her in."

Cassandra barreled through the line of defense and would have headed straight to the Inquisitor if Cullen hadn't caught her by the arm. "Cullen?" Her breath was short and face full of panic, "What happened?"

The Commander struggled to remain upright. Why was he so disoriented. "An assassination attempt. Wait-Cassie…" Cullen stopped her, "I'm sorry I tried… I couldn't get to him fast enough."

Her heart lurched into her throat, "Please don't tell…"

"They're doing everything they can," Cullen vowed just as his legs gave out.

Cassandra caught his falling form and they both crashed to the tavern floor. "Cullen." She touched a hand to his cheek finding it slick with sweat and clammy. Then she noticed blood pooling beneath his leg. "You're hit."

"Poison." He wheezed fighting to string two thoughts together. "Tell…Tell…"

"Dorian!" Cassandra scream gathering Dorian's attention, "Poison."

The 'Vints eyes went wide and cursed in his native tongue.

"Hold on, Cullen." Cassandra pleased sweeping his sweat soaked curls off his pale brow. "Don't you dare think about leaving me, too."


	24. There Will Be Blood -- Skyhold

So his chapter took a little bit long to write. Its a filler scene that leads up closer to Adamant. TRIGGER WARNING FOR EXTREME SEXUAL ABUSE. I hope that you enjoy it non the less!

* * *

Cassandra loss track of time. Sometime in her haze, Alistair had joined the three mages and was working fast with herbs to counteract and draw out the poison from both injured men. The bloody arrows and the remains of Aiden's shirt had been thrown to the ground. Blood seemed to be everywhere. _Maker_ there was so much of it. She watched hands drenched in crimson move over the Inquisitor's scarred body that was bared for all to see. Cassandra felt her stomach turn and fought the urge to get sick.

 _Pull yourself together solider_!

The thought shot through her mind. Snapping to attention, Cassandra's anger flared. Her feet carried her all away across the courtyard and to the jail beneath Skyhold before it registered what she was doing. Four Inquisition guards took post outside of the occupied cell while Leliana knelt in front of the chained assassin. The Spymaster was already hard at work trying to draw information out of the archer. "Let me in." Her voice dripped with a mixture of terror and fury.

"Do as she says." Leliana commanded and the guards complied. Sighing, she stood with bloody dagger in hand. The assassin's face was a bloody mess and his once blonde hair coated in it. Still, she'd failed at gaining any information. "Come to join the fun?"

Cassandra waited until the door shut behind her, "Anything?"

"From his accent, he's Orlesian." Leliana twirled the blade, struggling to hold back the monster screaming to be released. She knew just the right way to bleed a man while infecting the most pain possible. Just not in the savage way the Inquisition showed in Haven. Though now, Leliana understood Aiden's approach. "Other than a few colorful curses, so far nothing."

"Ah." The archer lifted his head, grinning even as blood trickled into his mouth. "The heretic's whore. Come to try your hand at getting information from me."

"Who sent you?" Cassandra spoke in a low, almost chilly tone. Her eyes were blown wide, her face void of all emotions. "Tell me and I'll give you a quick death."

"But I'm having so much fun. Your Spymaster has such lovely hands."

Leliana didn't fight and let Cassandra snatch the blade from her hand. She watched the Seeker stop herself before she could plunge it into the archer's heart. But her hand twitched and Leliana knew the woman was using every ounce of willpower to use a level head.

"Is your employer worth all of this pain?" Cassandra pressed the tip of steel to the man's cheek. If that bastard wanted to smile than she would make sure he would never stop. To her frustration, the unknown man barely made a sound as Cassandra dragged the blade through his skin.

He bit back a hiss, "Up close I can see the beauty through your imperfections. No wonder your Inquisitor is so taken with you. Do you know who you're sleeping with? Do you know what he is?"

Cassandra switched to the next cheek. Instead of going slow in order to draw out the most pain, she slashed deep and fast. Ripping flesh from mouth to ear. The man's scream filled the jail cell. A smile crossed her face, "You know nothing of Aiden Trevelyan."

The assassin struggled against the metal shackles. "Is this the type of work you did for the supposedly Most Holy?" He tried to jerk away from the blade, "Or did the whore Trevelyan taint you? Make you into a heathen?"

"Do you think you're going to raddle me?" Cassandra softly wondered wiping the blood off the dagger on the man's soiled tunic. "Two good men. Two men fighting for the fate of Thedas are now fighting for their lives because of you. I will slice you into two pieces until you tell me who sent you. So I suggest you spare yourself the pain and speak."

"I can see the bastard's influence. This is not like the 'Hero of Orlais' I learned about."

Leliana's head reared at the man's words. This wasn't like Cassandra. She wasn't thinking straight and blinded by her grief and fear of losing the man she loved. In the end, regardless if Aiden and Cullen pulled through, Leliana knew that once the haze lifted Cassandra would be ashamed of herself for willingly inflecting or killing a person. "Cassandra."

Cassandra refused to look up, "Tell me what I want to know."

"Cassandra." Leliana stepped forward.

"Stay back, Leliana." She warned, her gaze burning into the Assassin's battered face. "I won't leave until I know who tried to kill the Inquisitor."

The Spymaster grasped Cassandra by the shoulder and jerked her up onto her feet. "Look at me." Leliana shook until brown eyes lifted to hers. "Let me do this."

"I need…"

"Let me do this." Leliana repeated holding her hand out for the dagger. "Stay if you wish, but I won't let you be something you're not. Getting information is my job. So let me do it."

Very, very reluctantly, Cassandra loosened her hold on the hilt. No matter the fact she loved Aiden Trevelyan with everything she had Cassandra knew that the red head was right. She spent nearly her entire life in battle. Taking lives wasn't something she took lightly. Everyone she took weighed on her soul. That's why Cassandra vowed a life to help people in whatever way she could. Torturing this man, regardless of what he'd done, would be a betrayal of everything she stood for. In the end, she would hate herself for it. Even Aiden wouldn't want to see her turn to this dark path because of him.

Hands trembling, the Seeker placed the blade in Leliana's palm. Tears burned the back of her throat, "Get him to talk."

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"He was sent by Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons of Orlais." Leliana informed in the war room to Josephine and Cassandra as she continued to wipe the assassin's blood from her hands.

The Ambassador looked shocked at the news, "Empress Celene's cousin?" The question was answered with a silent nod, "He is a Chevalier, known for his sense of honor when dealing with opponents. This attempt on the Inquisitor's life is surprising."

Cassandra huffed and folded her arms over her chest, "He's a politician. Every time the man opens his mouth a lie comes out. Question is: why?"

"That's simple," Leliana stated tossing the blood stained rag onto the war table. "Orlais is in a fragile state of turmoil and on the brink of a civil war. Maybe Gaspard is trying to showcase the height of his power by bringing down the heretic and the Inquisition."

"How are we going to handle this?" Cassandra wondered. "Sending forces in will not work in gaining favor of Orlais. Though at the moment I don't particularly care."

"The assassin will be public executed. A message to show Thedas what will happen if they dare attempt another assassination attempt on any member of the Inquisition. I figured having Trevelyan doing it himself would cement his power, but…" The Spymaster casted her gaze away from Cassandra. Vivienne managed to identify the potion and thanks to Alistair's knowledge, Aiden's life had been saved from the toxin. Now the rogue had to heal from the wound itself. One of the arrows had pierced his lung and the surgeon could only do so much. Plus, none of the mages could heal him until the herbs drew out every last drop of poison. "I think the sooner the better."

The Seeker's eyes flared, "So we do nothing? We let the Orlesian bastard get away with this?"

"Sadly, yes." Josephine whispered after a moment of caution. She swallowed hard. She feared Cassandra would jump over the table at any moment. "We only have a word of some nameless assassin versus the Duke's. 'The Game' is a very delicate thing. One wrong move and we can destroy everything the Inquisition has done. Everything we can do."

And this is why Cassandra preferred direct action instead of all this cloak and dagger stuff. She rubbed her brow, "So, are we planning to still attend the ball at the Winter Palace? Give the man and his followers another chance to take his life?"

"I know that you care for the Inquisitor and that you're worried…"

Frustrated, the warrior slammed her hands against the table and map markers went flying. "This has nothing to do with my feelings for him. Trevelyan is the only means to take down Corypheus. He is the only man in existence… THE ONLY MAN… To seal these rifts all over Thedas. We can't in good consciousness send Aiden into the viper's nest once again. Make small talk and force smiles. Hell! You may even force Aiden to flirt with the man who put a contract on his life." Cassandra gnawed on her bottom lip, struggling to keep her mind free of the personal emotions overflowing her heart right now. She had to act like the love of her life was upstairs simply slumbering, not fighting for her life. "How could you ask that of him?"

"For right now we shall focus on today and then Adamant." Leliana shot a look to the Ambassador in hopes to silence any argument that might be put forth. If either one them pushed right now the results would be ugly. Cassandra was allotted a moment or two of frustration and grief. To act like a woman in love instead of just a solider. "We shall deal with execution."

Josephine sighed, but agreed. "How?"

"By the noose." Leliana informed.

"No." Cassandra braced her hands against the thick table. "Hanging would be slower, more painful. But he shall be put to death by the sword. Let us show, while other may forsake their honor, the Inquisition will not. Even in death. Tell the executioner to use the Inquisitor's sword."

Leliana nodded, "Go upstairs, Cassandra."

"I need a moment." Cassandra whispered. "Thank you, Leliana."

"We shall take our leave then." Josephine led the Spymaster from the room.

After a stretch of time, someone cleared their throat before speaking, "Seeker?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Cassandra struggled to swallow back the tears. "I thought you were sitting with, Trevelyan."

"Sparkles is." Varric whispered not wanting to cause the warrior any more distress.

Another voice joined, "What did Red get out of the bastard?"

She opened her eyes to find both Qunari and Dwarf looking at her in concern. "We traced him to the Duke of Orlais."

"What is the plan of attack?" Bull wondered, "How are we going to strike back?"

"We're not." Cassandra answered bitterly. "It appears that the Inquisition is in such dire need of the country's support we cannot retaliate even though one of its leaders attempted to take the Inquisitor's life."

" _Vashedan!"_ "Bullshit!"

It was hard for Cassandra to tell who was more upset. Well after her of course. On the verge of some type of breakdown, Cassandra busied herself by replacing the markers she disturbed.

Bull recovered first, stepping up to the table, "That is unacceptable. We must hold those responaible accountable. I have contacts…"

"No offense, Bull." Varric cut him off, "But a Qunari would stand out amongst all the silk and masks. Can't hide the horns. Now I know lots of people in all kind of lovely places. I can arrange something. Maybe for the Duke to have an accident."

"No accident." The male warrior argued, "The world should know of the Inquisition's power."

"We can make it a public scandal."

Cassandra listened to them trading ideas back and forth until she rearranged the entire map. Twice. All of them sounding appeasing. She thirsted for the Duke to pay. For his blood. But she knew that there was a different path they must take. There was a time and place for them to confront the man. It just wasn't today. "You two need to promise me that you won't see out any of these plans." Both males stared at her, wide eyed and in disbelief. "No one wants his head on a spike more than I do. However, we need to listen and do nothing."

Bull opened his out to argue only to snap it shut. He dipped a horn in her direction, "As you wish, _Basalit-an._ Come, Varric."

Yet the Dwarf hesitated ever so slightly, "Do you need anything, Seeker?" As rocky as their relationship had begun, Varric had pushed back the anger of being kidnapped, interrogated, and dragged off from Kirkwall, and found a good friend with the woman. He just didn't let it show that often. Varric sighed at her answer, "We'll be nearby if you do."

"Thank you, Varric."

Finding herself alone once again, Cassandra was driven out of the war room by the unending silence. Josephine's desk was empty as she made her way to the main hall. Cassandra pushed through the door and ran into a solid mass of flesh. As a thud sounded and she stumbled to remain upright, her first instinct was to reach for the sword that wasn't there. "For the love of Andraste! What are you doing on your feet?"

"I'm not anymore if you can't tell." Cullen grumbled trying to push himself back up into a sitting position. His muscles were still weak from the poison. "Mind giving me a hand, Cassandra?"

"Yes and right back to bed." She cursed when the man coiled away from her touch. "Damn it, Cullen. You shouldn't be out of bed until your strength is back."

"I'm going bloody mad!" For the first time since joining the Inquisition, Cullen found himself standing still. There was just so much to do. Reports to review. Troops to train. A siege to prepare for. No was not the time to be laid up in a very uncomfortable bed and in a room the felt like a cell.

Sighing, Cassandra knelt to help the Commander sit up, "I know how that feels. Try being bed ridden for nearly two weeks."

The corner of his scarred lip twitched, "I was there, remember."

"Where are you escaping to?"

"To see Aiden for one. Then to Leliana to see if the man has spoken."

"He has." Cassandra informed, "But it's not like we can do much of anything with what he said. Apparently, we must sit by and do nothing in the interest of preserving 'The Game' we seem to be engaged in."

Cullen's golden eyes darkened, "And people wonder why my opinions of Orlesian's are very colorful." He dragged a hand through his hair, dislodging more than a few curls in its wake. "How is Trevelyan?"

Since it seemed Cullen wouldn't budge at the moment, she sat on the floor next to him. "Still trying to purge the poison out of his system. Dorian is with him now."

"And you?"

Tears started to gather again, "I'm fine."

"Liar." He slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "You don't have to always be the strong wrong, Cassie."

"I hate when you call me that." Cassandra muttered laying her head on his broad shoulder.

Cullen smiled into her hair, "No you don't."

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold it back an longer. Cassandra curled a hand into the front of his tunic, shaking with silent tears. She hated this. The unknown if her lover would see another day. The mark was supposed to take him. She'd prepared herself for that. But this. Taken down for good by a handful of arrows. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were meant to have some more time. The Maker had to at least grant them that when in the end his fate was sealed.

Heart slicing in two, Cullen rocked her in his arms. This was only the second time he'd seen Cassandra Pentaghast shed a tear. The first time had been a few days after the Conclave. Sleep, like always, hadn't come so Cullen walked around Haven. And just as the sun was starting to peak over the mountains, he'd heard her muffled tears. He found her hidden away in some secret passage, hand clamped over her mouth, fighting tooth and nail to hide her gut wrenching sobs as she grieved for all that was lost at the Conclave. She'd been so afraid that someone would see her that she sought out the depths of darkness. Now, over a year later, the warrior sat in the middle of the main hall of Skyhold letting her emotions out for the world to see.

A testament to how much she loved Aiden Trevelyan. Cullen felt ashamed. He could have ruined her chance of happiness because he was a selfish bastard. "You know he wouldn't want you to worry over him like this."

"Doesn't mean I won't." Cassandra swiped at her teary cheek, "He thinks himself unworthy of it."

"Guess he'll be in a bit of shock to know that all of Skyhold worry about him."

"I should get up there." She lifted her head to lock gazes, "Please go back to bed so I don't have to worry about you. I'll have Dorian bring you work if that's what keeps you there."

"I promise." Cullen brushed a friendly kiss over her brow, "Send words once he wakes up."

The " _If"_ hung wordlessly in the air.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sighing, Cassandra placed the bowl of water on the nightstand and dropped the cloth in the liquid. Merthin lay protectively at the foot of the bed, his large head resting on the Inquisitor's leg. The hound's hazel eyes were filled with guilt. He'd been off on the other side of the courtyard with her, leaving his master open for attack. Cassandra leaned over to stroke Merthin's neck.

He closed his eyes on a soft whine.

"He'll be fine." She softly assured her gaze settling back on the Inquisitor's flushed face. A fever, left by the last remnants of the potion, raged inside him. She picked up the cloth, wrung it over the bowel, and bathed his sweaty brow. No matter how long it took, Cassandra would remain by his side to ride out the fever with him. She refused to let it take him without one hell of a fight.

"You're so beautiful."

The hoarse sound of Aiden's voice had Cassandra's gaze snapping up. Cloudy blue eyes stared at her. "Thank the Maker." Dropping the wet cloth, she took his face in her hands, "You're awake."

A lopsided smile crossed his scarred face as he reached up to brush his fingertips over her chin, "You're so bright." He whispered, "Your light blinded me the moment you stepped into that cell and I've been dazed by it ever since."

She caught his hand in hers and cradled them both over her heart. She returned his smile with one of her own, "You're feverish, Trevelyan."

He shook his head, wanting to touch her only Aiden found himself too weak to do anything but breathe. Her lavender scent put him at ease. Somewhere in his cluttered mind, he knew something happened. He could see the worry in her brown eyes, but he knew that as long as she was there at his side that all would be okay. "Doesn't mean I don't speak the truth."

"It sounds like you've been hanging out with Varric too much."

"Guess I'll just to make you believe."

She placed a gentle hand on his bare shoulder to keep him still. "Rest, my love. Once you have fully regained your strength then you can convince me all you like."

"Only if you do, Seeker. I hate seeing you look so tired because of me. I wish you wouldn't worry."

"Not going to happen. I love you, remember? Worrying you comes with the territory."

Aiden eyes sparkled, "Lay you head down at least, Lass. Please?"

She couldn't find it in herself to argue.

0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Face burning from a well place blow to his jaw, Aiden hit the cold stone floor with enough force to have his head bouncing off on impact. Stars blinded his vision and fought to keep himself from blacking out. He knew if he did things there was no dealing what kind of condition he would wake too._

" _Why do we have to go through this again?" Bryn asked in a disapproving tone. "When will you realize that there will be less pain if you would stop defying me?"_

 _The age old question. Aiden knew that if he just did what he was commanded his life wouldn't be filled nearly as much pain as it currently was. No matter how many times he had arguments with himself over this very topic, he always fought even knowing the horrible consequences. And he would continue to do it until there wasn't a breath in his body._

" _Nothing to say in your defense?"_

 _Aiden pushed himself up off the ground despite the fact he wasn't instructed. It seemed like defiance was ruling the day. "Fuck you."_

 _Shaking his head in disappointment, Bryn motioned for the other two men in the cellar, "Get him up and in the restraints."_

 _Panic left Aiden breathless. No amount of fighting would allow his to escape whatever punishment Bryn had in store for him. Of course that didn't stop him. Two very large and strong hands grabbed him from both ends and hoisted him up to the table opposite of his holding cell. Aiden bucked, cursed, and kicked to get himself free._

 _All of his struggles only elicited amused laughter from his master._

 _The metal restraints dug into his skin as the two nameless men secured the shackles around his already tender wrists and ankles. Aiden pulled at them though he knew it was hopeless. Why didn't the bastard just kill him already? For the past two years he'd never followed one rule Bryn put in place. He always fought tooth and nail causing nothing but grief for the noble._

" _As much as I love that mouth of yours, it tends to get you in trouble and bring me shame." Bryn stepped up to the table Aiden was strapped to. He sighed and tried to trail his fingertips over his slave's scarred face only for the man to yank away from his touch. Bryn frowned, "You spoke and embarrassed me tonight. You need to learn your lesson. Do it."_

 _A pair of large and calloused hands held Aiden head in place and he could hear the other nameless man move about towards the head of the table. Bryn nor the two men gave any indication to what type of punishment was in store for him. It wasn't a beating. Bryn always strung him up before he took his instrument of pain to his bare body. The fact he still wore his leathers he was allowed to dress in for Bryn's fancy dinner meant that Bryn wasn't going to inflict any sexual pain._

" _Hold still, boy!" Bryn commanded working on the strings of his trimmed pants. "It will cause you less pain."_

 _Of course that Aiden fought all the more. Still, the grip holding his head didn't ease._

" _I would do what he says." The nameless man warned._

" _Never." Aiden huffed, fighting to control his breathing. He didn't want to give anything even an ounce of satisfaction by showing fear._

" _Your choice." The man muttered, "Hold his chin."_

 _Aiden felt one of the calloused hands slid down to his chin and pressed up so hard he feared his teeth would crack from the pressure. There was movement at his side and Aiden noticed the glint of the needle before it pierced his upper lips. Pain exploded and the blood began to fill his mouth. They were sowing his mouth shut! Aiden's body began to twitch in a horrible attempt to escape the man and his Maker forsaken needle. But it was no use. He felt the thread tug hard on his bottom lip closing it tight moments before the needle went through the skin of his bottom lip._

" _That's a good, boy." Bryn purred taking his stiffen cock in his hand._

 _Aiden wanted to scream. The sharp pain was nearly too much, but he knew if he tried it would only cause him pain. He would break open a stich meaning they would have to start over and he'd have to endure the pain all over again. It was hard enough to put effort to swallow the blood so he didn't chock on it._

" _Turn his face towards me." Bryn commanded the two men. He grinned when Aiden's glowing blue eyes fell on him. "I want him me."_

 _Aiden fought the urge to get sick at seeing Bryn stroking his cocking. His pain brought the bastard pleasure. He just wanted to die. Tears rolled down his scarred face, he couldn't hold them back now. Couldn't the Maker just grant him that wish and take him from this world? Take him away from all this pain and torture? What kind of god would sit by and let this happen to people?_

 _Bryn's breath quickened and it only a moment or two later before Aiden heard his master let out a throaty moan. He cringed as Bryn's seamen splashed across his face, mixing with his blood before sliding into his mouth. What little he had in his stomach came up, but Aiden had no choice but to choke it down as his mouth was no completely sown shut._

" _Remember you belong to me." Bryn panted, "I am your lord and master. You will never be free of me."_

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Aiden came gasping awake. His thrashing jerked both Merthin and Cassandra from their slumber and putting them on high alert. His gaze darted around the room looking for any signs of those nameless men and Bryn. The softness of his sheets rubbed across his scarred skin, the smell the spring rain wafting in from the open balcony doors, and Cassandra's gentle voice filled the room. All reminders that he was safe. That he'd escaped the darkness and the pain. Bryn was dead. He was the Inquisitor and no longer bond to the bastard.

"Aiden." Cassandra lifted a hand to touch his shoulder only to think twice about it. His glowing blue eyes were blown wide in fear and hazed over as if he was still stuck in some dark corner of the fade. "It's alright, my love. It was just a dream. You're in Skyhold. You're safe."

The words filled his mind, but Aiden's mind couldn't process them. It was hard to push the memory away and focus on the here and now. He needed… He needed… Struggling to hang onto his sanity, Aiden pulled at his hair. "I can't… I can't…"

"I'm here, Trevelyan." She whispered in assurance. "I'm here."

Needing more of a reassurance, Aiden twisted and claimed her mouth in a desperate kiss.

Cassandra found herself clutching at his shoulders to stay in place as Aiden's lips moved ruthlessly against hers. She could taste his desperation to rid himself of the bitter memory and knew he was trying ground himself to the here and now. He pressed against her, lowering her back down onto the bed. She freed her mouth for just long enough to speak a few words. "Your wounds."

Aiden shook his head. He didn't care. All that did was his absolute need to be inside her. He yanked the sheet back from his naked form and growled against her lips at seeing her wearing damn leathers. "I need you, Cassandra." He frantically tore at the strings of her pants. "Fuck. I- please."

With the leathers still dangling from one ankles, Cassandra drew him back against her and let him take what he needed.

He nearly lost all control the moment he slid into her welcoming heat. Despite his attempt to keep himself in check, Aiden's grip was rough as he settled them over the column of her throat. His lips were bruising and his tongue violent in his exploration of her mouth. All too soon, he felt the coil of heat building.

Cassandra felt his other hands streaking down her body to seek out where they were joined. She knew that he was desperate to bring her to her own climax as his was fast approaching. Cassandra snatched his hand and pulled it up.

Aiden tore his mouth free and looked at her, "Cassandra. I can't… I can't…Fuck. Fuck." He grounded out the words between his clenched jaws. There was no stopping his release. His hips began to jerk, changing the pace to a near brutal setting. "I need to… I can't wait. Let me…"

"No." Cassandra threaded her fingers through his, trapping their joined hand against her clothed chest. "Let me give you this moment. Let go, my love."

He pinned their joined hands above her head against the mattress, "Say my name."

"Aiden. Trevelyan." She met his thrust beat for beat, losing herself in his piercing blue eyes. "My love. My Trevelyan."

Over and over again, the words fell from her lips in a breathless moan like the rain falling restlessly outside. Aiden let her voice fill his head, flooding it and washing away the darkness and bitterness of the memory. Then there was nothing but him and her. No Corypheus, no rifts, no Inquisition. Just the two of them. He came nearly screaming her name before his mind went blank.

Cassandra cradled his head against her breast, stroking his damp hair while waiting for his trembling body to relax and still. "I got you, Trevelyan." She pressed her lips to his crown, "I love you."

He longed to say the words back, but once again found them caught in his throat. "I'm sorry." He lifted his head, "I just needed to feel you. To remember that you're real. This is real."

She splayed her fingers over his lightly bearded cheek, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I didn't… I mean you didn't."

"Giving you pleasure, peace, is more than enough for me."

He dropped his brow to hers, "I don't deserve you, Cassandra."

"Well too bad, because I'm yours and nothing is going to change that."

"And I'm not going to argue against that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She softly asked.

No he didn't. Yet, Aiden withdrew from her and settled down next to her on his good side. The throbbing of his wounds had him shifting until he found some type of relief. "I was with my master…" He stopped himself hating the way the words felt in his mouth. "Bryn. There was this function and he got me all dressed up to parade me in front of all his friends and other nobles. I spoke out of turn. I knew better, but I could never sit back and not fight."

Cassandra brought their joined hands to her lips, letting him take his time to gather his thoughts.

"He didn't even wait until the function was over. This punishment was different. He wanted to teach me a lesson in a different way. So he sowed my mouth shut." He watched her eyes fill with horror and disbelief. "The first of many times."

She stroked her fingers over the scars left by the act, "I wish he was still alive so I can make him pay for every single thing he did to you."

"Put it from your mind, Lass." Aiden savored her gentle touch, "You have helped me bare my scars. I never thought that could be possible. I pray that the burden is not too much for you."

"I will help bare them for as long as you let me, Aiden." A smile tugged at the corner of the Seeker's lips, "Even then I'll fight you to allow me to help you."

He glanced down to inspect the all but healed wound and everything came rushing back. "Annabeth." Aiden's gaze snapped to Cassandra, "Is she alright? Cullen? Were any other's hurt?"

"Annabeth is fine." Cassandra saw his shoulder start to relax, "Cullen took an arrow to his calf and the poison worked quickly out of his system. We checked all around Skyhold and thankfully no one was hurt."

Aiden searched his mind to remember the events that unfolded after the first arrow hit. "Did we get the person?"

"Yes. Leliana interrogated him. He lasted two days before he broke down."

He drew a brow up in confusion, "Todays? How long I've been out?"

"This is day number four." Cassandra whispered, sweeping her fingers over the sharp sweep of his jaw. She informed Aiden of all the information that Leliana gathered and their decision on the assassin's fate. Most if not all of Skyhold gathered to watch the beheading while Cassandra found her time better suited to sit by her lover's side. "I want-By Andraste's mercy… I wanted to kill him. I know now how you felt when you captured Ormo and I was missing."

He brought her gaze back to hers and saw the turmoil in her brown orbs as she confessed harming the archer. He hated himself knowing that it was because of him did she lose herself in anger therefore becoming something she wasn't. Even for a brief moment. Thank the Maker that Leliana put a stop before Cassandra slid down a dark path she couldn't escape from. "You've made me promise things to you, Seeker. Now I have a boon to ask of you."

"Okay."

He curled his forefinger under her chin and brushed his thumb over her kiss swollen bottom lip, "Never forsake your beliefs or what makes who you are for any one. Not even for me. You have no place in the darkness."

"I promise."

* * *

So please tell me what you think. i might continue this chapter int the next one. Please tell me what you thought


	25. Off to Save the Warden- Adamant

Before the sun even came up, Aiden lifted himself from his bath, dried off, and dressed for the day. This was the best time for him to bathe without anyone else in the room, though every now and again there were the one or two guards seeking to scrub off the grime of the day. Smiling, he tugged the tunic over his head as he remembered the few occasions he had shared a bath with the Seeker and how fast the person would run out of the room. Aiden found great enjoyment bathing with Cassandra. Not only the sex, though of course that was enjoyable, but the intimacy of it. Washing her hair. Lathering up her skin. Having her pressed tightly against his chest. Stroking and kissing the nape of her neck as they talked and talked about anything that came to mind. Spending time together even after the water had long gone cold.

Feeling stronger than he had since the assassin's arrow hit him, Aiden ruffled his damp hair and stepped out of the bath house. And found his arm full of woman and an unfamiliar set of lips pressed desperately against his scarred ones. Instantly, his stomach turned and Aiden's fingers shot to wrap themselves around the unknown woman's thin wrist hard enough to bruise. He forced his eyes to focus on the face and lowered his guard ever so slightly, but he did jerk her back hard enough the woman stumbled to stay upright.

"Thank you. Maker bless you." She tried to reach for him again.

Aiden held her back with a stern look and resisted the urge to spit the woman's taste from his mouth. It was horrid, and so unlike Cassandra's. Instead, he swiped the back of his hand over his scarred lips, "It's Thea, right?"

"Yes, and my daughter is alive thanks to you. You protected her." Tears filled Thea's voice. "It nearly cost you your life. My husband perished in Haven and she's all I have left. How can I ever repay you, Herald of Andraste?"

The title made Aiden cringe. "You owe me nothing. You should be proud of the little Lassie. She is brave and more honorable than any seasoned soldier I've ever met."

"Thanks to her lessons with the Lady Cassandra and Lord Cullen. They've both been so patience with her, as her magic is so new, and I think deep down it scares her. But the Lady Seeker has given her hope in controlling it." Thea went on and on fighting tears of gratitude with each word. Embarrassed now, she fanned her hand over her face trying to calm her. "She's _all_ I have left, Inquisitor. If I lost her then I lost the last remaining part of my husband."

A pang his hit his heart. Aiden's gaze shifted over the woman's shoulder to find Cassandra standing near the stairs to the keep with a bemused expression on her face. There it was again. The unfathomed want to see her swollen and carrying their child nearly took his breath away. Could he ask that of her? Mother a child that she was destined to raise on her own, since they knew the mark would take him in the end. Could they even conceive a child? The thought briefly crossed his mind as he gave her a smile to keep her from realizing he was in a sense of turmoil. They had their fair share of sex. It was a great stress reliever of all that built up from leading the Inquisition. They also never wanted to pass up an opportunity to enjoy each other as the unknown always hung over the head. It had been months now of making love nearly every day, and sometimes even twice or even three times and still nothing. Not even a scare.

 _Maybe for the best._ Aiden mused shoving a hand through his damp hair and refocusing his gaze onto Thea. "I'm glad that she's okay. You have no need to repay me in other than a simple thank you."

Thea kissed him again this time on the cheek. "Thank you, Aiden Trevelyan."

Smiling, Cassandra finally approached the Inquisitor after Thea walked away. "I leave you alone for a few hours and you find a replacement."

Needing to cleanse Thea's taste from his mouth, Aiden drew here until their mouths touched. He took his time, sliding his fingers into the short strands of her hair and nibbling playfully at her bottom lip. Aiden heard her sigh, a slightly high pitched noise with a hint of a hum as she lifted herself onto her toes in order to mold herself against him. A nice quiet moment between the two of them while the residents of Skyhold slept and the sun started to peek over the mountains. He cherished it, knowing they wouldn't be something they would find in the weeks to come.

She pulled away and nuzzled his nose. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"No please… There is nothing-."

Both of them turned to see Thea taking Cullen's face in her hands and laying her lips over his. The Commander turned beat red as he fumbled to find the correct way to grasp the woman in order to pull himself away. Aiden struggled not to laugh. And failed miserably.

Cassandra jabbed him lightly in the side, careful enough to aim high enough to miss his still tender spot from the arrow. "Don't tease him too much. He did save your life."

"I know," Aiden whispered.

Flustered, Cullen bid Thea a good day, side stepped, and bee-lined straight for the Inquisitor. "Maker's Breath, it's good to see you up and about."

Aiden caught the male warrior in a brotherly embrace, slapping his back before drawing away. "I can say the same for you."

Cullen affectionately patted the side of Aiden's head. "I thought elves were supposed to be quick on their feet."

"What can I say, I think it's the fact I've eaten more in the last year or so than in my entire life." The Herald laid a hand on his toned stomach. He still found himself surprised that he couldn't feel his bones pressing into his skin anymore. Constant combat and actually meals helped him fill out so he didn't appear so sickly. "I have Cassandra to thank for making me eat."

"Well if I didn't, you would have wasted away." Cassandra smiled happy to see the pair so close after the rocky road they'd been on. Both men so dear and near to her heart were acting like brothers that spent their entire lives together instead of just a year.

"It looks like I'm missing the party!" Alistair chimed in stopping near Cullen.

"What is it with everyone being up at this hour today?" Aiden asked.

The Warden adjusted the strap of his knapsack over his shoulder. "I'm up in hopes to bathe." Alistair's gaze darted back and forth between the two lovers. "Unless you two haven't. I don't want another earful."

Both of their lips twitched ever so slightly.

"Or an eyeful."

This time a blush worked across their faces.

Alistair laughed. "Glad to see your color is back."

"I have you to thank for that." Aiden shook the Warden's hand. "And your knowledge of herbs and poisons."

A brief flicker of sadness filled across Alistair's light brown orbs. "Riley's doing. She was always tinkering with poisons for her daggers and such. Not to mention we ran into our fair share of it on the road."

"Go bathe," Cassandra encouraged and addressed all three males, "We have a council session in two hours."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sudden fluttering of wings from the ravens caused Leliana to look up from her reports to see the Inquisitor walking up the last few steps of the stairs. She placed her quill aside. "Praise the Maker to see you on your feet, Trevelyan. How do you feel?"

"Better, after a nice hot bath," Aiden confessed pulling a chair up to the table. "Cassandra was a bit vague on the details of who sent the Assassin."

"Most likely not to upset you. Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons of Orlais sent him, or at least that was the information I was able to draw out of him."

"Do you not believe him?"

The Spymaster shrugged. "A man will admit to anything to stop the pain. I know Orlais is in a state of turmoil and on the brink of a civil war, it just doesn't make sense for Gaspard to ruin his reputation as a Chevalier and hope to gain favor."

Aiden shifted in his chair, the healed wounds from the assassin's arrow aching. "Could nothing be found to tie him to Gaspard?"

"The poison is commonly found in the region Gaspard hails from and the assassin carried a knife bearing his seal." Leliana sounded skeptical. "It just seems too convenient."

Politics and conspiracies wasn't something that Aiden dealt a lot with in his life. So for now he would leave the worrying about it to the expert. If anyone could get to the bottom of this mess, it would be Leliana. "Regardless of anything, we are still going to the Winter Palace?"

The redhead frowned. "Yes. I'm afraid whoever is behind this attempt on your life will be there. So we will be asking you to step into the viper's nest once again. I believe that it's the only way to draw them out." She could see that the prospect didn't please him anymore than it did Cassandra. Leliana hated herself for asking this of him, but it was what was best for the Inquisition. And in the end that's what had to be put first. Defeating Corypheus was their only goal. "If we strike preemptively and it's the wrong person, we can lose any hope of gaining any support from Orlais. This is needed to even have a chance at defeating Corypheus's Red Templar army."

Aiden rubbed a hand over his tired face, knowing that there wasn't much he could say in the way of protest. Even when he wished he could. As more days passed, separating him from his old life and developing relationships, the more Aiden struggled with his fate.

Leliana broke the silence that settled between them. "We will take every precautionary measure we can. I already have scouts in Orlais, Val Royeaux, and in Celene's court. They're feeding me information everyday so we can be prepared for the ball."

"Well, we have to get through Adamant first," Aiden dismissed the line of conversations. "And the Wardens."

"Another report came in from Hawke today."

"Any word on if Riley is there?"

The question made Leliana frown. "Sadly, no. The more time passes without word from her, the more I worry for Alistair. Though they had us, all they truly had was each other. They were the last Grey Wardens in Ferelden. A burden I'm assure you're the only one who can relate too. The bond between them was one right out of one of those overly romantic novels. You and Cassandra remind me a great deal of them."

He smiled at that. "I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Stopping her before she could descend into darkness." Aiden watched the Spymaster's face soften. "I know you care for her a great deal and didn't want her to turn into something she's not."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the War Room with his advisors plus Alistair, Aiden listened to Hawke's report from Adamant. It seemed that their forces were arriving under the cloak. Meaning that the Inquisitor himself should start making his way to the fortress.

Josephine looked up from her clipboard. "And Lady Seryl of Jader was pleased to lend the Inquisition her supplies. They've delivered the trebuchets that we need to breach the fortress."

"But there is some bad news," Leliana informed, folding her hands at the small of her back. "Erimond called the Ritual at the Western Approach a test. He may already be raising his army of demons in the fortress."

"Fantastic," Aiden muttered, stroking his hand across his thin beard.

Cullen broke in, "The Inquisition forces can breach the gate, but if the Wardens already have their demons…"

The thought had Alistair paling. "All the reason we need to be moving out instead of sitting around a table talking about it."

"I understand your feelings on this matter, Alistair." Leliana held the Warden's fiery gaze and saw the error in her choice of words. "But the matter of the fact is we can't just run into this place without looking at every piece of information we have."

"We found records of Adamant's construction," Cassandra informed, hoping to defuse the situation. "There are choke points we can use to limit the field of battle."

The news seemed to please Cullen. "That's good. We may not be able to defeat them outright, but if we cut off reinforcements, we can carve you a path to Warden-Commander Clarel."

"Taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed," Josephine added.

"Our soldiers know the risks, Ambassador," Cassandra stated. "And they know what they're fighting for."

Aiden doubted that the soldiers were that willing to give up their lives. He glanced down at the mark and knew that it was a sacrifice they were going to make to take Adamant. The notion weighed heavy on Aiden's shoulders none the less.

"It'll be a hard-fought, no way round it. But we'll get that gate open," Cullen vowed.

"Maybe…" Cassandra started, "Some of the Wardens may see the light. See the good in the Inquisition cause."

"The warriors may be willing to listen to reason." Alistair worked past the lump forming in his throat. "I doubt they will turn against Clarel directly. I fear the mages may be lost completely. They will fight to the death."

"All the reason we should set off tomorrow at first light." Aiden knew that it wasn't fast enough for Alistair. It would have to do. They needed to gather the supplies to sustain them to travel all the way to the fortress. It was a two-week journey at least if they pushed their horses. His gaze shifted to the Seeker. "Get Dorian and Varric ready to go."

Josephine raised a brow. "Should you not take Blackwall along?"

Aiden grunted at the question.

Cassandra hesitated for a moment. "I see the wisdom in her point, Inquisitor." She always made sure to address him by his title when it was business between them in order to separate their personal feelings in certain matters. "He is a Warden and has as much right to see what is going on at the Fortress than any other in our company. Plus, another voice of their ranks might prove to be beneficial."

"Fine," Aiden begrudgingly agreed. "Cullen, gather the troops you have left to bring."

"We can be ready to set out by this afternoon," Cullen informed. "Are you well enough to travel?"

The Inquisitor lifted a hand before anyone could speak on his behalf. "I'm fine."

"There is one more matter we need to address," Josephine stated before the group parted. "There has been some debate on what should we do with the assassin's body. Some believe we should put his head on a pike. Others…"

"Send it back to Orlais, Aiden commanded. "I don't care how you do it. Let those masked bastards or whoever is behind this know that it will take more than a few arrows to take me down."

The ambassador bowed her head. "As you wish, Inquisitor."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun was just peeking over the tip of the Frostback Mountains as Aiden and his companions readied themselves to start their long travel to Adamant. They planned to make it to Griffon Wing Keep as soon as possible and wait for the bulk of the Inquisition soldiers to arrive. According to Cullen a good bulk of men had been sent slowly over the last few weeks and were awaiting for the signal to move into position near the Fortress.

"Inq-is-or."

The soft voice had Aiden looking down and found Annabeth rocking on her heels nearby. Her expression was grim and her eyes filled with nothing but guilt and sorrow. Her fiery hair was pulled back in a ponytail and wore she what he figured was her night clothes.

His eyes narrowed. "Did you sneak out, Lassie?"

She cast her gaze down to the dirt at her feet. "I wanted to see you before you set off. I wanted to do it yesterday, but I-I…." The young mage's voice began to tremble and Aiden could hear the tears she was flight. "Couldn't…"

Aiden knelt down in front of Annabeth and reached out to curl a finger under her trembling chin. He gently tilted her head until their gazes met. "You did nothing wrong, Annabeth."

"Yes I did," Annabeth quietly sobbed. "I got in the way. I shouldn't have done that."

"Lassie, you tried to protect me." Seeing her like this tore at his heart. Standing in the early morning fog, lip trembling, and struggling not to break down. It was just as bad as seeing Cassandra in such condition. He gave her a gentle smile. "You were willing to sacrifice yourself for me. I thank you for that. You're such a brave young lady, Annabeth."

Annabeth threw herself at Aiden, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

He rubbed his hands in small circles against her back. "Same about you."

"You will be safe, won't you?"

"For you, I will do my best."

"Good." Pulling away, Annabeth ran her sleeve under her runny nose. "Miss Cassandra would be cross at you if you didn't."

Aiden chuckled, "I don't think she would be the only one." He wiped her lone tear from her chilly check with his thumb. "Make sure you keep practicing your skills for both on and off the battlefield. I want to see how you improved when I come back. And while I'm gone I would like you to do something else for me."

"What?"

Aiden let out a two tone whistle and Merthin trotted to his master's side. The hound sneered at Aiden making the rogue sighed. Aiden knew that Merthin wasn't happy about staying behind. He hoped this plan cheered him up. "I want you to watch out for Merthin, okay? Need to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

Her face brightened. "Okay."

Aiden was glad to be able to chase away the sadness. It was a wonder to him how easy it was to talk and bond with children. One of his many fears of his past made him fear that he would taint kids. That maybe, just maybe, they left something inside that would turn him into one of them. But now, looking at this adorable looking girl with unruly curls sticking out from her ponytail, Aiden not only found that fear to be the furthest from the truth, but found himself once again thinking about a child of his own. A thought he never thought he would ever have. Not after all that'd been done to him.

"Good morning, Annabeth."

"Miss Cassandra." The young mage rushed to wrap her arms around the warrior's legs, while Merthin rubbed against the back. "You were right. He's not mad."

Smiling, Cassandra ran a hand over Annabeth's fiery hair to smooth down stray curls, "I told you." She glanced down at Aiden to find him looking at her with an expression she didn't dare hope to name. If she did it would only bring pain as it wasn't something that could happen.

Aiden spent many, many hours studying the Seeker's face, especially in the early times of Haven when he thought for sure all she wanted to do was kill him. So, he saw the quick pass of emotions. Surprise. Fear. Hurt. Shame. Want. Longing. They all passed by so quickly that even Aiden nearly missed them all. Aiden watched her raise a brow and knew not to talk about it or endure her wrath.

"Now as happy I am to see you before we let." Aiden stood brushing the damp grass from his leather clad knees. "I think you should get back home, Lassie. Before your mother wakes to find you gone."

The girl let out an exasperated sigh and released her hold on Cassandra's legs. "You stay safe too, Miss Cassandra."

Smiling, Cassandra smiled, "You don't have to call me that. You can call me Cass."

"When you get back can we train again?" Annabeth asked hopeful.

"Of course we can." Cassandra assured, "But Aiden is right. You need to get home before you get in real trouble."

Before Annabeth dashed away with Merthin, she greeted the other members of the Inquisition and wished them luck. She waved and bid them all goodnight.

Feeling a little bit better about the journey ahead, Aiden slid his arm around Cassandra's shoulder and pulled her flushed to his side. There was still a trace of sadness in her dark orbs, but he chose not to bring it up. Not when there was happiness drifting around the group. "Ready to set out, my dear?"

She scuffed at his tone and choice of endearment. "As long as you don't fall off your horse on the first day, I think all should be well." She glanced back at Blackwall who was taking the rear of the group. "Or kill Blackwall."

"No promises on that," Aiden muttered drawing away to slip the strap of his quiver over his head. He caught her raised brow and sighed. "I'll try not to, okay. Is that good enough?"

"I guess it will have to do." Cassandra pulled herself onto her horse on a heavy sigh. She knew that this was going to be a long trip. If none of them killed each other it would be a blessing from the Maker himself.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Aiden sat next to the fire with his journal in hand to take his watch after Blackwall handed it off to him. Of course with a few choice looks and words muttered under his breath. A week into their expedition to Adamant and Aiden was ready to kick him off the next cliff.

"Here." Alistair sat down next to the Inquisitor and offered him a flask. "Looks like you can use a bit of this. He's a ray of sunshine isn't he?"

Aiden let out a huff of breath and took a small swig. The Antivan brandy burned down his throat and felt a familiar thirst start to stir. Hands shaking, he quickly passed it back and busied himself by drawing in his journal. "We haven't seen eye to eye on much of anything."

Alistair noted the sudden change in the rogue and stashed the flask in his jacket. "It's a wonder he joined you."

"I've been asking why since the day we met."

"You're from the Free Marches, are you not?" The Warden asked after a few moments of listening to the crackling of the fire.

Aiden nodded. "Did stay there long. I'm a bastard, a half elven one to be exact." He pointed his graphite stick towards his eyes. "Hence the glowing eyes. I was shipped off before anyone was alerted to the family's dark secret. I'm sure the world thought me dead until I fell out of the fade."

"I'm also an elven bastard. I was given to my Uncle to be raised before I was shipped off to the chantry." Still to this day Alistair held a good amount of bitterness towards Isolde for so many things. "Thankfully, Duncan came along and saved me from that life."

"Even though becoming a Warden has shortened your life?"

"Even so." The warrior confirmed, "It was the first time I ever experienced the sense of being part of a family. More importantly it brought Riley into my life."

The softness in the man's voice intrigued Aiden. "Tell me about her."

Alistair's slightly bearded face lit up brighter than the fire between them. "She's like looking at a flame. The moment I saw her I was instantly drawn to it. To her. It made her such a good leader, a far better one than I could hope to be. She's got a sarcastic sense of humor, speaks her mind, and wicked with a pair of blades." His lips curved upwards. "I never though in a million lifetimes that she would ever see me beyond a brother in arms let alone love me. Falling in love wasn't something we should have done, knowing either one of us could have been struck down in battle. But it was worth it."

That was something that Aiden could relate too. He awoke with the fear of losing Cassandra every morning.

"And it made us strong enough to defeat the Archdemon. To make sure we both survived."

Aiden noticed the way Alistair's gaze fell to the fire and decided it was wise not to ask what that meant. "Are you afraid that we will find her at Adamant?"

He sighed. "Yes. If Hawke's reports are accurate, then the situation there is worse than we could have feared. Riley, she's strong, but the calling-It's…" Alistair rubbed his knitted brow, "It's overwhelming at times. "

"How do you stand it?"

"Fighting is the best way to block it out. And drinking, but I think I risk the Seeker's wrath if I get to the point I can't hear it." Alistair figured that Aiden's laugh confirmed his suspicion. "Something I think I want to avoid."

"Yes, yes you do." Seeing the pain on the Warrior's face, Aiden flipped to a new page of his journal. "Tell me what your Warden looks like."

By the time Aiden's watch ended, he felt like he understood the Wardens a lot better and their predicament. Though he wouldn't go as far as saying he understood their desperation to turn to blood magic and pledging themselves to serve Corypheus. "Here." Aiden tore out the page from his journal and handed it to the Warrior.

Alistair cradled the near perfect rendering of his lover like it was the most precious thing in the world. "Thank you."

Aiden nodded, bid his goodnight to Dorian, and quietly as possible climbed into the tent so not to wake Cassandra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

They waited until night fall to ready the trebuchets on the other side of the tree line of the fortress. The men of the Inquisition army stood in formation ready for attack. Cullen saw the glint of armor of the Wardens on the battlements. They had to attack now or risk the tables being turned on them and be attacked in return. Cullen hoped that two days was enough for the Inquisitor and his group of companions to rest after the three-week journey.

Cullen slipped his helmet on and drew his sword. His men began to mutter as they armed themselves as well. "Hawke you go with forward group in order to breach the battlements and take out as many of the archers you can."

The Champion pulled the blades from his back with his signature grin. "Good. I have a bet going with your Lieutenant on who is the better skilled warrior."

"Remember that all Wardens might not be completely lost," Alistair reminded. His mind was struggling to stay blank of everything but the battle ahead, though Riley wasn't too far from his thoughts. As much as he longed to see his lover, he did pray to the Maker that she wouldn't be found within the Fortress walls.

Hawke gave his friend a tight lipped smile. "Don't worry Ali. I know the Wardens are good people."

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Keep it up, Sage, and I'll 'accidently' throw you from the battlement."

Aiden tested the string of his bow as Cullen continued to issue orders. He felt Cassandra shift towards him and could feel the tension radiating off her. "Don't worry, Lass," he whispered, trying to keep their conversation from being overheard by too many people. "We'll be in and out."

The Seeker wished she had the same frame of mind. She couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling in her gut that this wasn't going to be as easy as Aiden claimed. Something was going to happen. She prayed to the Maker to wash away the fear and give her a level head. "Stay behind me the best you can. Stay safe. If anyone can reach these people, it's you."

"I see how it is, Seeker." Dorian drawled on breaking up the tender moment. "I guess my wellbeing is low on your list of priorities."

Her lips twitched. "Try not to catch my clothes on fire, Mage."

The Tevinter looked wounded that she could suggest such a thing. "Are you doubting my ability to control my spells? I'll have you know, that my skills are revered back home.".

"Get ready to fire!" Cullen's booming voice cut through their conversation.

Taking a calming breath, Cassandra slid her shield off her back and took a firm hold on the hilt of her sword. The first trebuchets released and hurled a huge boulder at the wall of the keep. Then it was like a chain effect, each trebuchets firing one right after the other. Ammo of different kind pounded against the stone as the group of Inquisition soldiers moved forward. Cassandra could hear, even across the distance, Warden's crying out from the impact. Could hear their roar of battle, readying themselves to meet their opposing forces.

Aiden watched the group with the battering ram start towards the wooden doors of the fortress. "So, Seeker." He gave her a lopsided grin. "Kiss for good luck?"

Sighing, she rolled her eyes though her budding smile gave her true feelings away. Cassandra brushed her lips over his bearded cheek. "Stay alive, or I'll chase after you into the fade and drag your ass back."

"Yes, dear."

Varric chuckled. "I think our honorable Inquisitor is whipped."

Dorian hummed in approval.

"Remember," Cassandra stated, changing the line of conversation, "Try to get the Wardens to see reason. If they don't, we don't have much of a choice in the matter."

That didn't sit well with Blackwall, but he chose not to say anything. He figured if he did, it would only cause a rift between him and Aiden that they didn't need at the moment. They needed to put all their focus on the battle a head.

"We need to move," Aiden commanded. "It looks like they're to the door. Stay out of range of archers until Hawke and the others clear the battlements the best they can."

"Yes, Inquisitor." His party stated all at once.

By the time that Aiden and his small band of companions made it to the Fortres, the door had been busted open and the front battlements cleared thanks to them using the Escalade method. Aiden met Cullen just inside the walls. He couldn't help but think that the Commander indeed looked like a lion. Fierce in his armor. It glistening in the glow of the flames and spattered with blood. His lion helmet was off and tucked under his sword arm, the mane of his cloakwild in the breeze.

"Inquisitor." Cullen took a moment to calm his breathing. "You have your way through. Our men are scattered along the battlements to drive back their forces. Hawke is assisting them. He will join you once we've breached far enough in the Fortress to get to Clarel."

They were interrupted by the shouts of an Inquisition soldier as they tumbled over the battlement. The entire party looked up to see one of many hunger demons lurking about.

Cullen's face hardened. "There is too much resistance, our men on the ladders can't get a foothold. If you help clear out the battlements, we can cover you from here."

"Keep pushing," Aiden instructed knowing his order was going to add to the death toll of their men. It had to be done. They needed to stop this madness and quick before the Wardens past the point of no return. He took a moment to touch a hand to the Commander's shoulder. "We'll see you up top."

"Maker protect all of you."

Cassandra bashed her sword against her shield, drawing the attention of her group. "Let's move."

The Fortress was literally crumbling from the inside. Aiden jumped onto a large chunk of concrete from one of the many trebuchets damaged wall for a better angle. He had to conserve his arrows the best he could. There were so many demons and Wardens running around. So far their attempts to reason with any members of the order had been futile. Mostly mages who were clearly under the control of not just Clarel, but blood magic.

He _really_ fucking hated magic.

The thought barely crossed his mind when he felt the sharp edge of a shard of ice cut through his leather armor and deep into his skin. Cursing, he fell to a knee, losing his grip on his notched bow. "Son of a bitch." Blood drenched his hand and he couldn't move his injured arm to search for a blasted healing draught.

"Dorian." Varric shifted closer to cover his fellow rogue. "Inquisitor down."

The announcement distracted Cassandra for a fraction of a second. Risking taking a blade to the first, she glanced back to evaluate her lover's condition.

"Focus, Seeker!" Blackwall barked.

"Injured again I see." Dorian set down his staff to free his hands in order to search his robes pockets for a draught. "What will you do without me?"

Aiden's eyes narrowed. "Have less stress in my life, I'm sure. Less talking, more healing 'Vint."

"So pushy."

"Give me the damn potion." Aiden growled yanking it out of the Mage's hand and swallowing it in one gulp. It was enough to dull the pain and slow the bleeding. Looking around at the advanced forces, Aiden instructed Dorian to get back into battle.

Leaving him injured was the last thing that Dorian wanted to do. Nevertheless, he nodded and scooped up his staff.

Aiden tore a piece of the lining of his jacket. "Varric make sure I don't end up with an arrow in my back. Been there, done that, and I don't want to repeat it."

"On it, Charming."

With his bloodied hand, Aiden used his teeth to tie the cloth as tightly as he could over the gash. It wasn't more than a quick fix, but it would have to do. Blackwall, followed by Alistair, was already pushing forward, leaving him and Varric behind. Aiden could hear the male warrior shouting about another group of Wardens. "Doesn't he remember that we're on his side as well?"

Varric helped Aiden to his feet. "Sometimes I don't think he does."

"Please lay down your arms!" Alistair wall pleaded with a small band of tired Wardens. It was clear that they didn't like what was going on the fortress any more than the Inquisition.

The senior most member of the group started to lower his raised sword. "How so we can trust you, Alistair? You and your whore are traitors to the Wardens."

Cassandra had to snatch the blonde headed man's arm to keep him from surging forward.

Alistair growled, "The Inquisition is here to stop Clarel." He shouted to be heard over the roar of battle. "Not to kill Wardens. Clarel banished me because I saw through her plans. So fall back and you won't be harmed."

The man's shoulders slumped in relief. "My men and I will fall back. We want no part of this." Distant dripped from his harsh voice, "I've killed enough of my brethren tonight."

Blackwall stepped forward. "I shall take them back to ensure their safety?"

He got no argument from Aiden.

"Come," Cassandra commanded once again. "I think we're almost there."

Three Pride demons and countless Wardens later, Aiden and his group finally managed to secure the battlement and free Hawke from the constant battle. The Champion didn't take any time to recover before leading them in a dead sprint up a large set of stairs. What they found on the other side of the door had all of them skidding to a halt.

A large group of Wardens were gathered facing the Warden Commander on the ledge above. The mages twirled their glowing staffs, feeding their magic into what looked like a rift. Aiden felt the mark spark and bit back the curse. His knees trembled causing him to sway on his feet and it took all his will power to remain upright. The last thing he needed was to pass out. That was no way to convince a bunch of mind controlled people.

"Wardens," The female Warden Commander shouted. "We are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect."

Erimond shot forward. "The Inquisition is inside, Clarel. We have no time to stand on ceremony!"

Clarel's face darkened, clearly not liking the man's statement. "These men and women are giving their lives, Magister. That might mean little in Tevinter, but for the Wardens, it's a sacred duty."

A nameless Warden appeared at Clarel's side.

The female mage smiled sweetly. "It has been many long years, my friend."

"Too many, Clarel." The Warden took a knee, "If my sword arm can no longer serve the wardens, then my blood will have to do."

Grim faced, Clarel motioned for the man to stand before moving behind him. She curled her arm around his shoulder and held a blade to his neck. She lowered her voice. "It will."

"No!" Aiden roared bring attention to them for the first time.

Erimond did his best to keep the group's gaze on him, "Stop them! We must complete the Ritual!"

Signaling for his companions to stay still, he approached with his bow shouldered. "CLAREL! If you complete that ritual, you're doing exactly what Erimond wants!"

The mage in question scoffed. "What, fighting the Blight? Keeping the world safe from Darkspawn? Who wouldn't want that?"

Something about Erimond's tone caused Clarel's head to cock to the side.

"And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice," Erimond plainly stated. "Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty."

"We make the sacrifices no one else will," The Warden Commander stressed in desperation. "Our Wardens die proudly for a world that will never thank them."

This time Alistair broke in, anger etched into every line of his face. "And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!"

Alistair's news shocked Clarel. "Corypheus? But he's dead?"

The corner of Aiden's scarred twitch. "I think someone forgot to tell him that."

Next to him, Hawke snorted then sobered.

Clarel shook her head, "Bring it through."

"No!" Alistair roared.

Cautiously, Aiden inched his way towards the rift, keeping a firm grip on his bow as the wardens not manipulating the rip in the fade started to approach his group.

Hawke was the one who pushed ahead, "Please. I have seen more than my share of blood magic! It is never worth the cost!"

The rift moaned and twisted in reply.

Erimond took Clarel by the arm. "Be ready to start the ritual. This demon is truly worthy of your strength."

Aiden snatched an arrow from his quiver. "Don't let them bring it through!"

The tapping of Erimond's staff halted the Inquisitor's advance. "My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!"

The flapping of large dragon wings hit Aiden's ears before it could even be seen. "Incoming!" He yelled moments before the dragon came roaring into view. He dove forward, taking Varric down with him to escape the beat blast of fire.

Cassandra peeked around the edge of the shield she held over her head. "It's coming back around."

"Everyone take cover!" Alistair mimicked the Seeker and held his shield up to protect him from the falling debris send flying from the dragon's claws and tail.

The beast roared flying and swooping down on the small group over and over again. Their ability to find cover was shrinking. Aiden was sure that they were done for when Erimond smacked the butt of his staff against the ground and the thing perched itself on one of the highest tower. The loud screech nearly broke Aiden' s war drums.

Then there was a spark of electricity, a growl of pain from Erimond, and then it all went quiet.

Aiden pushed to his feet to see Clarel looking back and forth between the magister and the dragon. He felt a spring of hope when the Warden Commander's fist became engulfed as she conjured her magic.

"Clarel wait!" Erimond pleaded.

It was no use. Clarel shot a ball of energy at the dragon, causing its attention to shift from the Inquisition to her.

And just like that all hell broke loose as the beast flew off, Erimond fled, Clarel followed, and the demons surged forward in attack.

"Wardens please." Alistair plunged his sword into the shade in front of him. The mages were still trying to bring something through the rift. Others fought against him while others looked conflicted on what to do. "Don't fight us. Help us stop all of this and you have my word no harm will come to you."

"We need to get to Clarel as soon as possible," Hawke shouted over the sounds of battle.

"No shit," Aiden shot back notching his arrow again.

After what felt like hours of battle, Aiden and his group made it to the top of the tower. That's when everything went to shit. Erimond laid curled in on himself from Clarel's blast of magic, Clarel current writhed on her back under the Lyrium dragon using all her willpower to do what she could to atone for her sins. All while Aiden along with Alistair and Hawke were separated from the rest of his companions.

"In death, victory."

There was a blast and a loud roar as Aiden felt the ground shift beneath his feet. His gaze snapped up to find Cassandra in time for the concrete fall out from beneath them.

"AIDEN!"

His lover's scream followed him down the black oblivion, right before the flash of green.


	26. Follow the Yellow Brick Road- The Fade

First off I'm sooooo sorry for posting that wrong document on the last chapter. That line isn't even for this story so do not fear that is to come later in the story. I've fixed it, but I'm still so embarrassed. So to make up for it I have another chapter for you! Enjoy!

* * *

The fade? How was this fucking possible? Aiden gripped his bow so tight the wood creaked under the pressure. He couldn't begin to even formulate how to get out of this one. The last time he was in the fade all Aiden remembered was running, a giant ass spider, and that mysterious figure.

"If this is the afterlife." Hawke huffed looking around at the horrid state of their surroundings. "Then I have a bone or two to pick. This looks nothing like the Maker's bosom."

A small chuckle worked its way through Aiden' tight throat, "I rather it be Andraste's."

Alistair second that before pulling free his sword from the muck at their feet, "We need to find a way out of here."

"Is that possible?" Aiden demanded.

"Didn't you fall out of the fade?" Hawke wittily asked.

In true Cassandra fashion, Aiden rolled his eyes on a very disgruntle groan, "I remember nothing but being chased by giant ass spiders."

The Warden shuttered at the mere image, "And this looks nothing like the time I was in the fade."

"Nor I." Hawke added.

Aiden pinched the bride of his nose, "Does anyone have any good news?" If there was ever a time they needed Cassandra and her ability to articulate plans out of nothing, it was now. Aiden looked around and found himself grateful that the Seeker was safe. Or so he hoped.

"At least we're together and not scattered." It was all Alistair could come up with. He pointed towards a set of stairs, "I think that's where we should start. Be careful, the Fade is a tricky place."

The warning hung in the air as the trio slowly ascended the stairs. What they found at the top had the men freezing in their tracks.

Alistair stuttered, his sword dropping to his side, "By the Maker! Could it be…?"

"It has to be." Hawke concluded, gawking himself at the mysterious woman before them.

Aiden looked back at the two men confused by their astonishment at whoever this person was.

The woman, donned in Chantry robes, smiled, "I greet you, Warden. And you, Champion."

"Question." Aiden held up a hand, "Who is she?"

"She's Divine Justinia." Alistair informed, "How do you not know her?"

"You can say I lived under a rock." Aiden muttered, glancing over the woman in front of him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't she dead?"

"Should I be?" The woman asked with an amused smile. "How much do you truly remember of Haven? You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the fade yourself."

Aiden looked around, "Lucky me."

"Surly you can understand our concerns." Hawke interjected, "And explain what you are."

"I'm here to help you." Justinia simply answered turning her gaze back to the Inquisitor. "You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred ashes."

"Not beyond…" Aiden trailed off and looked away. The way the older woman's eyes softened it was clear she knew what he was about to confess to. "You called me, Inquisitor. If you are the real divine, there would be no way you would know my title."

"I know because I have examined memories like yours. Stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus."

"Stolen?" Aiden fought a surge of anger. Hadn't enough of his life been stolen. Now a damn demon decided to take his memories? What else could it take? What else could it do?

"It is the nightmare you forgot upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror." The Divine casted her gaze upward to the swirling grayish sky, "The false calling that terrified the Wardens into make such grave mistake? It's work."

Alistair's grip tightened on the hilt of his sword, "Something I'll gladly avenge that insult the nightmare dealt my brethren." He clenched his jaw to keep himself from asking the one question in the forefront of his mind. Right now they needed to concentrate on the problem at hand. To figure out a way to get out of this blighted place.

"You will have your chance, brave Warden." Justinia assured, "This place of darkness is its lair."

"So this big ass demon Erimond was trying to bring through." Aiden could almost hear Cassandra's scolding for using such language in front of the Most Holy.

"Yes."

Aiden rubbed the back of his head, "It's nearby."

Justinia nodded, "Yes."

"Well…" The Inquisitor felt the tension building behind his eyes. A prelude to a very bad migraine. "Shit."

Hawke chuckled.

"How can we hurt it?" Alistair wondered, "How do we escape?"

"You hurt it by escaping the fade and leading your people against Corypheus." Justinia stated.

"Oh," Aiden tossed up his marked hand, "When you say it that way, you make it sound so easy."

The corner of the Divine's mouth lifted, "I'm sorry that's all I can give you."

The answer made Aiden grumble.

"When you entered the fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. You must recover it." The woman insisted as she gestured to the right where demons awaited them.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Aiden reached back for an arrow and notched it, "Nothing can be simple, can it?"

"Where would be the fun in that, Inquisitor." Hawke grinned and charged forward.

"I think his definition of fun and mine…" Alistair readied his shield, "Are two different things."

After the last memory was collected, Aiden surged to his feet. "You!" Grasping, Alistair by the throat, Aiden pinned the warrior to the nearest rock. Hawke tried to intervene, but Aiden shoved the Champion away. At least Aiden had enough self-control to stop with the tip of his boot dagger poised at the Warden's throat. "You and your so called noble kind did this! You killed the Divine! You started _all of this_!"

"Listen." Alistair grasped the Inquisitor's hand in hopes to keep the dagger from sliding deeper into his skin.

Aiden shook his head. He would have none of it, "Do you have any idea what your kind has done?" He literally shook with rage. Or maybe it was relief, knowing that he hadn't caused the explosion. That he hadn't killed all those people. Didn't kill the Divine. Aiden's vision turned red at the first droplet of blood running down Alistair's neck.

"Listen!" Alistair demanded looking to Hawke for help and getting none, "They must have been under Corypheus's control. As you've seen him do before."

Growling, Aiden threw the Warden face first into the standing water at their feet. He sheathed his knife in his boot, "We're deal with it after we get out of here."

"Agreed." Hawke muttered, stepping over the warrior instead of helping him up.

Taking a moment to calm himself and wipe his face of muck, Alistair followed after the two men. He was furious, but it wasn't directed towards them. The Wardens, once a noble and proud order, now had been reduced to nothingness. A Warden was supposed to give their life to right wrongs, to save lives. So, to resort to holding the Divine and bowing to Corypheus showed how the Wardens had become cowards.

"Ah we have visitors." A booming voice broke out from above, "Some foolish boy come to steal the fear I kindly lifted from his shoulders."

The voice had Alistair freezing a top of the stairs. It sent chills down his spine. The nightmare was awake and Maker knew what the bastard had instore for them.

"Inquisitor!" Alistair's warning came too late.

Aiden's foot splashed in the murky water and became blinded by a bright green light.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Aiden."

The man in question blinked trying to clear his vision. An explosion sounded and green streaked across the sky before bursting into hundreds of small glimmering shards as they fell back towards the ground.

 _Fireworks._

What? Aiden rubbed his throbbing temple as he looked out at the night sky. He glanced down at the garden filled with firelight, people, and a large decorative fountain. Laughter and music floated up to where he stood on the balcony.

 _Something wasn't right._

Yet, all of this seemed familiar.

"Aiden! Boy are you deaf?"

He turned and frowned, "Sorry, father." He softly apologized, "I didn't hear you."

"Obviously." Maxwell Trevelyan joined the young man on the balcony. "The point of a masquerade is not to take off your mask."

"What? Oh!-." A silver mask laid on the ledge, one that nearly matched the one the elder Trevelyan wore. "I needed some air… I think."

"Think?"

In truth, Aiden couldn't recall how or why he sought the solitude of the balcony. Something felt off. The silk of his fitted dress shirt felt almost like sand against his skin. The white vest and fitted jacket felt like it was squeezing the breath out of him. The only thing that felt normal about his apparel was the lightly armored boots. Looking down, Aiden didn't recognize himself.

"Listen, we've put a lot of time and effort holding this ball." Maxwell firmly explained pulling at the cuffs of his black fitted coat. "A lot of important people are here and I expect all my children to do their part."

"Even your bastard?" The question slipped out on its own accord.

The outburst caused the older man to frown and his dark eyes flared behind his mask, "You have Trevelyan blood in you, so you will act like one. Tonight, with your mask, will give you a taste of what it's like to be a noble and not have people thinking of you only as a bastard. Now, put your mask on and get in there. Who knows maybe we might be able to even pair you off with one of these Orlesian sluts."

On that note, Maxwell disappeared back into the ball room.

Sighing, Aiden picked up the silver mask and tied it into place. His lips and chin were all that was left to see. Touching his upper lip, Aiden frowned. Something was missing. Something wasn't right. The silk, silver threaded jacked, his surroundings. It didn't feel natural.

"Aiden! There you are."

Someone tugged on his arm jarring Aiden out of his thoughts. "Allie." His older sister all but dragged him back inside to the hustle and bustle of the ball. "What are you doing?"

"Hush and trust me." Allison replied weaving in and out of the crowd standing on the edge of the dance floor.

"Last time you said that, I ended up cleaning out the stables for a month and being a slave to the chantry." Never the less, Aiden happily followed. Allison was the one and only member of the Trevelyan clan that never treated him like a parasite. "Are we escaping?"

She laughed, "I wish. Father has all the exits guarded. There is someone I want you to meet."

"Allie…"

"Hush. The whole point of these things is to mingle. To meet people."

"People who our hiding behind a mask." An Orlesian tradition Aiden never understood.

Allison came to a stop and beamed at her breather. "She's different. So unlike most of the women here. She speaks her mind and can talk circles around men and their politics. A little bit older…"

"Allison."

"Once you see her." Allison trailed off gesturing to the edge of the dance floor.

Sighing, Aiden indulged his sister and looked. Then this mouth all but hit the floor. The woman, dressed in a crimson dress that clung perfectly to every curve of her body, moved seemingly across the dance floor. She had a grace of a fighter. Her partner twirled her out, sending the skirt of her dress fluttering and her laughter flowed through the noise of the crowd. The sound was the sweetest music Aiden ever heard in his life. Her face was covered with a black mask made of lace and silver jewels studded around the eye slits. But Aiden could see the sharp line of her cheek bones and an angular jaw and a mouth that Aiden found him dying to taste. She wore no pain letting her natural beauty shine bright.

Her dance partner, dressed in similar colors, twirled her back in and joined in on the laughter. Taller with wide shoulders and muscles outlined by his fitted jacket, he seemed to know the woman well judging by the way they moved so fluidly to the music. Aiden felt a surge of jealousy.

 _Blast it!_

He knew nothing about this woman, yet there was an ache.

The man must have caught Aiden staring because he bent down to whisper into the mysterious woman's ear and turned to bring him into her view. Dark eyes locked onto Aiden and by the maker his heart leapt the moment a smile cross her face.

Aiden had to meet this woman. "Who is she?"

"The point of a masquerade is to be whomever you want." Allison chuckled reaching over to close her brother's mouth shut. "But judging by the color and stitching of their clothes, I'm leaning towards them being Pentaghast."

Aiden craned his neck. He could see the design of what he believed to be dragon scales that went perfectly with the colored skirt. She looked like fire. And had to feel like it too. "So that makes him…"

"Most likely her brother. Look she's coming off the dance floor. Go!" Allison gave her brother a push, "Go you, Idiot."

Stumbling, Aiden moved between masked patrons like a drunk. But it was alcohol bussing through his veins. No, it was the intoxication of the woman made of fire. He had half the mind to grab a flute of Ostwick champagne on his way. As he approached, the woman's dance partner whispered again in the woman's ear and left on a smile.

Now before her, Aiden tongue felt thick, "My lady." He gave her a deep bow and was rewarded with a beaming smile. There was something so familiar about her. Only Aiden could put his finger on why.

"Do you dance, my Lord?"

"Please don't call me that." Aiden softly requested and seemingly delighting the woman. "And I'm afraid I never could master the art. Would you join me for some air?"

"Maker, yes." She slid her arm through Aiden's, "I must say these things are not among my favorite things?"

"Mine either." Aiden pushed open the terrace doors and stepped out onto the balcony. The cool night air felt wonderful against his flushed face. "But tonight, I don't seem to mind it."

"Funny." The woman took the flute and took a small sip, "I find myself thinking the same thing. Will you offer me your name?"

"Doesn't that break the rules, Lass?" The world rolled off his tongue with ease. Maker, if his father heard him address a woman as such, he would clip his ears.

"You don't look like the type to follow them too closely."

"Will you offer yours in return?"

"It only seems fair."

Aiden bowed again, "Aiden Trevelyan, bastard of the noble clan of Ostwick."

Cassandra dropped into a deep curtsy, "Cassandra Pentaghast of the famed Dragon Hunting Clan of Nevarra."

He shifted closer. He couldn't help it. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He had to taste her. Touch her. Claim her. "Andraste's Mercy." Aiden brushed his knuckles over her cheek, "You're breathtaking."

A blush worked up her neck as she set her flute on the railing, "Your eyes… They're so beautiful."

Aiden sighed as Cassandra raised her hands to cup his face. Tough and calloused yet so gentle. Almost loving. Like she had touched him so many times before. "They tend to put people off." He felt her fingers stroking the underside of his mask, silently asking permission. Aiden curled his fingers around her wrist, stroking a finger over her thudding pulse. "Will you allow me a kiss first, Lass? So if you don't like what you see, at least I'll know what kissing a living flame will be like."

"I think I can suffer through it."

Sliding a hand in the curls of her dark hair, Aiden yanked her onto the tips of her toes to slam his eager mouth to hers. The spark, the heat, he expected never came.

 _Something was wrong._

No jasmine scent. Or Honey suckle flavor on her lips.

Her mouth felt like a whisper against his. Felt like a whisper of a memory fighting to surface through the haze of his mind.

 _This wasn't right._

Aiden lifted her mask and drew away. He touched her cheek and the texture felt wrong.

 _All of this was wrong._

"What's wrong, Trevelyan?"

He jerked back, the mask slipping from his fingers. "You're not Cassandra."

Bits and pieces started to break through. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was safe. Away from the dangers of the fade. He reached for the dagger on his belt only to come up empty. He sneered, "Stay away from me, demon."

"What's wrong, my love?" Cassandra mouth moved, but a hissing voice slipped out and those dark eyes he loved so much started turning red. "Is this not what you want? A life where your father accepted you? A normal and healthy life with Cassandra."

"You're not my Cassandra." Aiden tore at the fitted jacket and silk, "This isn't the life I want. You're not the woman I love."

"Trevelyan."

Hearing the true Seeker's voice, Aiden spun on his heels and the world changed. He was in Skyhold now standing at the end of the great hall. "Cassandra?"

The woman in question smiled, "Why are you looking at me like that, my love? Are you alright?"

"I don't…" He looked around. Everything seemed normal and in its place. Then his gaze fell on his lover and his stomach painfully twisted. She was heavy with child. His child.

Cassandra rushed forward to help guide Aiden to the ground as his knees gave out. "Aiden? Are you ill? Should I fetch a healer?"

"No!" He reached to keep her from leaving, "I'm fine."

She brushed a hand through his hair, "You look paler than death."

"I'm fine. I promise." Aiden tugged her into his lap, his eyes fixated on her outstretched stomach. She looked like she was about to pop. _Maker!_ A child. He placed his left hand on her rounded flesh and jolted. The mark was gone.

"She was kicking up a storm this morning. I think she's eager to come out."

Aiden's throat tightened, "She?"

A beaming smile lit up her face, "Cole told us yesterday, remember?"

"Right."

"Are you sure you're alright, Aiden?"

Her gave her a tight lipped smile, "Don't worry about me, Seeker. It's not good for the babe."

"I always worry about you. Comes with the responsibility of being your wife."

 _Wife._ His heart ached at the though. A wife. A family. A future. Everything he wanted. Everything the damn mark took away from him.

 _This can be your life._

Auden shook his head against the hissing voice in his ear, "Not, it can't."

"Can't what?" Cassandra wondered rubbing her belly.

 _All of it. You can have a nice long life. Watch your child grow. Be happy. No more pain. No more misery. Only peace._

"This isn't right." Aiden rubbed his throbbing temple. The urge to stay nearly consumed him. Wasn't this the life he deserved? After all the sacrifice he made to seal the breach? To defeat Corypheus?

 _Yes, you do. You gave so much. You can have this everything you ever wanted. All you have to do is stay._

"No." It pained him to push Cassandra away. As much as he wanted this life, it wasn't one meant for him. He was destined to defeat Corypheus. Something he struggled with, but nevertheless accepted.

 _You don't have to die. This can be yours._

A lie. That's all it would be. An illusion of a demon. Cassandra's touch would never be real. It would never ignite the fire inside him. The child, the one she carried, would be a shade. He couldn't stay here. He wouldn't let the world suffer Corypheus's wrath. He had to get back. He had to break free of this blighted demon's hold.

"Aiden?"

"I'm sorry, Cassandra." Tears burned the back of his throat. She cupped her swollen stomach and his heart shattered. "If this was the real you, you'd kick my ass for even thinking about staying here instead of fighting against the Elder One."

 _This is where you belong._

"Silence demon."

Cassandra's eyes flared red as a purple mist swirled around her. "I have you, Inquisitor." The demon hissed, "There is no going back. There is no way out."

"Yes there is." This time Aiden found his knife on his belt. Only one way out. Kill the demon and break the connection. A demon that happened to be wearing the face of his lover.

Surging forward, Aiden plunged the dagger into the demon's chest. The cry released was ear popping and sounded too much like Cassandra.

Not real! Not real!

"Trevelyan?" Cassandra's Navarran accent took place of the demon's screech. "How could you do this?"

Aiden refused to look at its face. As the demon's body began to sag, he used all the care in Thedas to lower it to the ground. The demon kept calling his name using Cassandra's voice. He pulled the blade free, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Inquisitor! Aiden! Trevelyan!"

Once Hawke's voice broke through the blackness, Aiden whirled around nearly slicing the Champion's torso, "Back demon!"

Hawke held up his empty hands to show he was unarmed, "Easy now. You've broken free. You're back. Whatever you saw wasn't real."

"Not real." Aiden whispered staring down at the clean blade. No blood. But he had felt it. Felt Cassandra's blood soak his hands. "Not real. It wasn't real."

"Right." Hawke assured.

He pressed the heal of his hand to his right eye, "How do I know this is real?"

Alistair couldn't help but chuckle, "Look around. No demon would conjure up such a shit hole if trying to trap you."

The mark flared. Crying out, Aiden's right hand shout out to grab his left wrist. The pain shot up his arm. _Well_ that was real. So, Aiden was inclined to believe the two men.

"Desire demon." Alistair picked up the Inquisitor's bow, "Not my personal favorite. Picks through your brain for the perfect desire and twists them to their liking to fuck you up the most."

 _Great._ What else awaited them? Twisted memories played before them for some demon's amusement? Aiden wasn't sure he had the energy to push forward. His bones ached and Maker he was _so_ fucking tired. When would this end? How much more pain and suffering did he have to go through before the blighted mark took his life?

The longer we linger the more chance the nightmare has to play on us." Alistair placed a gentle hand on the Herald's shoulder, shaking him out of his trance. "We must press on."

Aiden cursed the way his hand trembled as he took the bow from the Warden. "Right." He sheathed his dagger, "I'm all for getting the hell out of here."

"You should have thanked me and left your fears where it lay, forgotten. You think that pain will make your stronger?" The Nightmare spoke once again.

Those particular words sent chills down Aiden's spine, driving him forward to get the hell out of here.

"The only one who grows strong from your fear is me." The Nightmare taunted.

"Ignore it." Aiden hissed notching an arrow. Cautiously, they started towards another set of stairs. Whispers surrounded him, calling for his soul. His obedience. Cursing, Aiden began to hum a song he heard Cassandra sing on many occasions in order to drown out the voices.

Together, the trio easily defeated three back to back waves as the moved on hoping they were nearing the end.

To Alistair it seemed to easy and the nightmare had been entirely too quiet. There was a bend in the way a head. Who knew what awaited them. This would be the time Riley would crack a joke to help ease the tension. He prayed that in the mist of all this madness she was safe.

"Ah Hawke. Did you think you mattered?" The Nightmare wondered, "That anything you ever did mattered?"

"A head." Hawke called out to the mist swirling on the path in front of them. "Get ready."

"You couldn't save your city. How can you hope to defeat a god?"

"And when did God's become so chatty?" Hawke asked in return.

"You're a failure. And your family died knowing it. So will Bethany. And your beloved Isabela."

"Hurlocks a head!" Alistair's shot broke through the Nightmare's taunt. The Warden raised his shield and slammed his sword against the metal. A rallying cry for the next battle.

Aiden stood frozen while the warrior charged forward. "Hurlocks?" That wasn't what he was seeing. In fact, it was far worse than a band of Dark Spawn. He raised his bow, his arm trembling at the enemy lumbering towards him.

"Look at what you've done." Blackwall stumbled on Red Lyrium encrusted legs. The infection ran through his veins and crystals were starting to take over his face. "You were never the one to be Inquisitor. Too weak."

"Why are you just standing there?" Hawke demanded slicing into Sera without remorse. "Shoot!"

Aiden forced his fingers to relax and let the arrow sail across the battlefield. The Warden hit the ground and Cullen popped up in his place. Aiden fumbled to grasp an arrow from his quiver. The Commander stood hunched due to the large shard of Red Lyrium growing on his back. His usual amber colored eyes were now blood red. His sword arm was now a large crystal.

"You never came back." Cullen limped forward. Red liquid leaked out of the corners of his mouth, "You had me promise, but you failed. You killed her."

"No." Aiden could only muster a whisper, "This isn't real."

"Real?" Cullen screamed, the force of his voice causing a small cluster of Lyrium crystal to break through his chest. "You did this, Trevelyan! You killed the woman we loved."

Aiden's first arrow hit the Lyrium infected Cullen bring him down. _Not real! Not real!_ Never the less, Aiden notched another arrow, "Don't make me do this."

"Remember it's not real!" Alistair shouted hacking his way through red Lyrium infected members of the Inquisition.

Cullen's red gaze lifted and now the red liquid leaked out of his ears, nose, and eyes. "How could you do this?" He cried out struggling to stand despite Aiden's arrow embedded in his thigh. "Aiden, I loved you."

"I know." Voice filled with tears, Aiden notched another arrow, aimed, and turned his head as he let the arrow loose. "I'm sorry."

"Thank Andraste." Panting, Hawke leaned heavily on a nearby rock. "That's all of them."

"Small fears." Alistair huffed trying to regain some of his stamina. "Figure the Nightmare is poking fun. Hurlocks…"

"I saw spiders." Hawke informed, "Big giant ass spiders that wanted to eat me."

Aiden feel to his knees where Cullen's lifeless body once lay. Hurlocks and spiders would have been a hell of a lot better. Did he have no smaller fears than disappointing and failing his friends? First Cassandra. Now Cullen. How could he ever look at them again without imagining their blood on his hands. "I can't do this." He struggled to keep the contents of his stomach down.

"Yes, you can." The Divine appeared next to the Inquisitor. "She saw it."

"What do you mean?"

A glowing green orb popped up at the Divine's feet.

Not another one. The mark flared and his left hand drifted towards the orb on its own accord. This time, Aiden braced for the pain that shout through him. Once the memory finished, he leaned forward until his forehead rested against the cool rock beneath him.

"So you're not here." Hawke whispered.

"No. I am a memory, an echo of her." The Divine spoke.

"Not Andraste." Aiden found a small comfort in knowing he hadn't been touched by some divine entity. "She sacrificed herself for me. Why?"

"Because she saw the good in you."

Aiden's head snapped up, "No there wasn't." Not at the time. Hell, he literally killed a man before he heard the Divine's cries for help. And in all honesty, he really had no intention of truly interfering.

"But you did." The spirit corrected picking at his thoughts. "You could have walked away, but you didn't."

Cassandra had said the same thing to him, but Aiden failed to see how that made him a noble person. "I'm an elf-blood. A slave. A man with nothing but callousness inside him. I was not worthy of saving. Not in the place of a woman like the Divine." From what Aiden understood, Justinia was the only one capable of ending the civil war plaguing Thedas. If the Conclave explosion never happened, there would be peace. Instead the world was stuck with him.

The woman offered him a gentle smile as the two males helped Aiden to his feet, "It that's all inside you now, Lad?" She didn't wait for the Inquisitor to answer. "This fate was thrust upon you and now you can't escape it. A choice that is only given to the strong willed. To those that will do what's right despite horrible circumstances of their lives. You may not believe in the Maker, Inquisitor, nor Andraste. That doesn't mean they didn't put you on this path for a reason."

"To die." Aiden bitterly stated, "What so called righteous God would do that?"

"Not all choices they make are easy or fair, but they understand beyond what must be done to do the greatest amount of good for the greats amount of people."

Aiden scuffed.

The spirit waited while the two other males helped Aiden to his feet. "Has this quest not brought something worth wild? To fight for? To make sure you leave behind a safe place? Something that has brought you peace and happiness for the first time in your life?"

The Seeker's name fell from the Herald's lips. He knew the words struck his companions and knew their thoughts went to the same conclusion of their own lovers. For so long, Aiden's thinking had been focused on the unfairness and crudeness of the situation. He had been bitter about being given something good for the first time in his life only to have it ripped away from him at the end. Now, with the Divine or whatever she was, words in his head, Aiden realized the opportunity not many experienced in their life. Aiden concluded now, in the blighted fade of all place and talking to the spirit of a dead person, that he should be cherishing each moment he and Cassandra spent together. He should take every possible opportunity to love her. To be with her. To be happy.

Maker, he had to be the biggest and most selfish bastard in the world.

A large shriek pulled the group from their meaningful conversation.

The Divine looked at the trip and shed the likeness of Justinia, turning into a burst of light. "The Nightmare has found us. You must hurry."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please let me know!


	27. There is No Place Like Home- Adamant

" _Look, it's the bastard would-be king_." There was laughter in the Nightmare's voice.

The corner of Alistair's lips curled. "My turn now."

" _Always hiding behind your wit and humor. A mask so the people can't see the incompetent man not even fit to lead the Wardens_." The Nightmare made a tsking noise. " _You let a woman take your place. You let her lead you to believe that you could be more than nothing_."

"Blah-blah-blah." Alistair hacked his way through a group of shades with ease. It seemed like the Nightmare was sending weaker and weaker demons their way. He had yet to figure out if that was a good or bad thing. "Talk all you want, demon. Nothing you say will stop us from killing you."

" _Not even your precious Riley_?"

The Warden hesitated for a fraction of a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing you say is the truth." He muttered to himself over and over again as the Nightmare rattled on about Riley. It was picking the worst fears out of his mind. Alistair knew in his heart that Riley was alive somewhere out there looking for a cure. Anything the Nightmare said was only to serve to get him to doubt. To distract him so his lackeys could cut him down and trap him in the fade.

" _Speaking of nothing_."

Aiden tensed at the way the thing's voice shifted towards him. He gritted his teeth and kept his bow notched. For now, the wave of was over and they trudged on through the muck and puddles. He just hoped that the Divine, or whatever the hell it was, lead them in the right direction.

" _What would the people think if they knew their Inquisitor was a slave_?"

There was a long pause and Aiden could feel his two companion's gaze burning in the back of his head. _Fuck! Fuck!_

 _"Do your friends know that you were used for the sick pleasure of others_?" The Nightmare asked and chuckled when Aiden paled. " _The people wouldn't follow you if they knew you were nothing but an elf-blooded whore. Even your own blood didn't want you. They threw you to the wolves to fend for yourself._ "

"Ignore it," Hawke encouraged, seeing his fellow rogue's shoulder slump with each word spoken. The Champion knew that his own words offered Aiden no reassurance whatsoever. Hawke had his suspicions on Aiden's past the moment he found the man naked washed up on the beach all those years ago.

 _"Do you honestly think people care about you? They see the mark and nothing else. A means only for their own use to defeat the Elder One. Nothing more. As you are nothing_." The Nightmare's voice echoed around them. _"And your precious Seeker. How could you honestly believe a woman like that could love a cockroach like you_?"

Words picked straight from Aiden's mind. Over and over again, he had asked that same question every night he awoke next to her. Cassandra was such a brilliant and beautiful woman. Not the type to lower her standards for a man like him.

" _She sees only the mark. She knows how to control you to do the Inquisition's bidding. Her so-called love is nothing but a façade. She shares your bed and steals away in the dead of night to the one who is worthy of her. Who her heart truly belongs to. The great Commander Cullen. A man you can only hope to be_."

Anguish filled Aiden to the point he paused to lean against a rock. No matter how much his companions urged and assured him the Nightmare was only playing tricks on him, Aiden couldn't help but wonder if the bastard spoke the truth.

"Guard up!" Alistair barked.

Spiders began to crawl down the grim covered walls with their sights set on them.

"To the left," Hawke warned.

A demon was approaching and fast. Knowing he had no time to re-notch his arrow, Aiden dropped the shaft, unsheathed his dagger, and charged.

The world spun him around and angrily spat him back out in a cold dark place Aiden knew all too well. Metal bit into his skin just above his ankles. Looking down, the Inquisitor found his armor gone and replaced by only a ratty pair of linen pants.

"Glad to see you finally joined us."

Aiden tensed at the voice. "No." He squeezed his eyes shut in hopes to block everything out.

 _This isn't real! This isn't real!_

"I killed you," Aiden muttered.

"You wish, boy."

A hand grasped Aiden by the chin and roughly pulled his face upwards. The request to open his eyes fell on deaf ears. Aiden refused to acknowledge any of this. Another trick of the fade. That's all it was. But Maker, did it the sharp sting of fingernails biting into his flesh feel real.

"Open your eyes or the punishment will be severe."

Aiden shuttered as fingertips stroked the scars above his lip. The memory of the pain of having his mouth sewed shut had his eyes popping open. Bryn's grin greeted him. "You're dead," Aiden stated again trying to will the man away.

Bryn slammed his mouth to the rogue's. He used brute force to stick his tongue down the man's throat until Aiden gagged. Satisfied, Bryn drew away. "That real enough for you, boy?"

Aiden coughed until his eyes watered. Bryn's flavor flooded his mouth making his stomach churn.

"Don't you dare throw up."

Habit had him complying and Aiden choked back the bile rising in his throat. It burned all the way down. _So real._ Could it be? Aiden struggled to breathe. Could everything have been a dream? He glanced down to find the mark gone.

Bryn released his hold on Aiden. "On your knees."

The command hung in the air as Aiden's mind struggled to sort out what was real. Everything around him, smell, sight, taste, pain, all felt too real. But then he remembered his life in Skyhold. The battles. His companions. Cassandra. It was easy to recall her taste and touch. Her laughter and her voice with her Navarran accent. Could remember the indescribable feeling he experienced every time she would call him Trevelyan.

"I said on your knees!"

"No!" Aiden growled.

"Tsk. Tsk." Bryn knelt down in front of the half-naked Inquisitor. "You're being very disobedient today. I might have to bring in some people to retrain you, to remind you of your place."

"Fuck you." Rearing his head back, Aiden spat in his former master's face. "You have no hold on me anymore. There is nothing you can do to hurt me."

"You will never escape my hold. You carry my brand, my marks, and you will forever have them. A reminder that you're nothing but a half-blooded whore. No one, and I mean no one, will ever be able to stand the sight of you."

Aiden shook his head, refusing to accept anything Bryn said.

 _It isn't true_.

He thought of Cassandra's tender touch. Bull's boom laughter. Cullen yelling relentlessly at his recruits. Cole and his riddles. All of them saw past the scars. They knew of his past and still wanted to be his friends. His family.

"And you're right." Bryn stood. "I can't cause you any more physical pain. But that doesn't mean I still can't hurt you."

The older man's smile chilled Aiden straight to the bone. Memories of that sinister turn of lips flooded his head. Countless hours of torture for Bryn's pleasure. Something shifted and they were no longer alone. "No!" Aiden lunged forward only for the shackles to bring him back down to the stone floor.

Bryn laughed.

Chained by the wrist and hoisted up in the air was a lifeless Varric. Congealed blood stained his bare chest, his throat gashed open. Next to him was a naked, bloody, and bruised almost beyond recognition, Josephine.

And lastly, Bryn stood in front of Cassandra. The Seeker was alive, but bound by the wrist, like Varric, and hoisted up just so her toes barely brushed the ground. She wore a shift, covered in grime and dirt, and nothing else. Similar to the one Aiden found her in when Otto threw her into that hole.

"Aiden."

"Cassandra." Aiden yanked on the chains that secured him to the wall. His Seeker. His fearless Seeker, looked and sounded so terrified. "Bryn, don't you touch her."

"You are not allowed to call me anything but Master!" Instead of striking Aiden, Bryn swiped the back of his hand across Cassandra's marred cheek.

Even though a part somewhere in his mind knew this was just a trick of the fade, Aiden's heart lurched at his lover's soft whimper of pain. He pulled frantically at the chains. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

Taking Cassandra by the neck, Bryn sneered at the rogue. "Thought you already killed me boy."

Aiden saw blood start to trickle down his lover's neck from where Bryn's nails dug into her skin. "Cassandra…"

A tear slipped down her face. "Aiden, please."

Her plea was too much to hear. Crying out in anger, Aiden struggled harder to free himself.

"Please. Sounds like a whore. Bet she opens her legs for any piece of trash that looks at her." Bryn lowered his face closer to Cassandra's. "You think he belongs to you? He will never be free of me. Each time you look at him, you'll see my mark. Now I'll do the same to you."

"No!" Aiden roared.

Ignoring Aiden, Bryn pulled a dagger from his belt and ran it almost lovingly over the Seeker's lips. "I'll turn you into a good little whore." He used the dagger to split open her shift and her breast spilled out. Bryn grinned. "Such a lovely looking thing."

Helpless, Aiden felt sick watching Bryn run the tip of the blade over the swell of Cassandra's breast. Real or not this was too much. He rather endure a hundred life times of rape and torture then see her like this. "Please," Aiden all but sobbed the word, "Please…"

"Now you're remembering your place. But you still need to be reminded so you never think about leaving me again." Bryn released the cuffs around Cassandra's wrist and the woman crumbled to the ground. He palmed himself through his leathers, eliciting a look of pure terror from Cassandra. Dagger still in hand, he yanked her up to her knees. "Open your mouth like the good Navarran whore you are. We have to teach the half-blood how to be obedient."

"STOP!" Aiden's cry echoed around the cell, stopping Bryn with his hand on his buckle. He had to stop this. There was no way he could stand to watch Cassandra go through what he did for so many years. "Please, Master. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being so disobedient. Punish me. I deserve it."

A grin cross Bryn's face as he slowly released his hold on Cassandra's hair. This time when she sank towards the floor, she disappeared into green mist. "Remember once a whore, always a whore." He stalked over to brush his hand over Aiden's hair. "Don't you ever forget that. Now, tell me who you belong to."

Aiden's skin crawled. "I belong to you." The words felt like glass in his mouth. "You're my master and I am your slave. My purpose is to please you. I am nothing."

"That's right." Bryn started to free his hardening cock from his trousers as he cooed at the scarred man. "You'll never be free of me. Never be nothing but a filthy whore. Now open your mouth."

Aiden set his jaw, holding Bryn's gaze for a moment before complying. "Yes, Master." Then, as the man exposed himself, Aiden caught the flash of silver and acted in desperation. Taking the dagger, Aiden slashed out taking his former master down. He wasted no time plunging the blade over and over again into the man's body.

"Inquisitor."

The spirit of the Divine's voice echoed in Aiden's head. Once again, his surroundings shifted and found himself stabbing the rocky ground of the fade with his boot knife.

"The nightmare is trying to pull you in. You must resist. Must push forward and escape this place. You are the only one that can defeat Corypheus."

Panting, Aiden's hand stilled and he looked around. Whatever was affecting him didn't seem to be doing so to his two companions. Or if it did, they showed no signs. How could he be the only one to defeat Corypheus? The fade just reminded him that he was nothing but a slave. And would always be.

"We are almost there."

Aiden struggled to put his weight on his shaky limbs. "Let's get the hell out of here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

With the Nightmare's protector defeated, the trio of men stood at the horrific creature blocking their only way out of the fade. There was no way they could make it through without being impaled, or worse, eaten.

"One of us need to distract it," The suggestion came from the Champion.

"That person will surely be left behind," The Warden theorized.

The Inquisitor tightened his hand on his bow. "It's that or we all die." A harsh reality they couldn't escape.

"Weeelll..." Hawke drawled. "We know that the Inquisitor is out of the equation. Just leaves you and me, Ali."

"I'll do it." Alistair twirled his blade and readied himself. He recalled Riley's face and clung to it. They were supposed to have more time. "The Warden's created this mess. All I can hope is that my actions are deemed worthy enough to bring honor to the name of Grey Wardens."

Shifting a dagger to free a hand, Hawke took Alistair by the shoulder. "No," He argued. "I brought the bastard back into this world. I should be the one to send it back to the deep reaches of the fade."

"Exactly, you know more about Corypheus," Alistair insisted. "You will be more of an asset. Plus, in death, sacrifice, and all that."

Aiden looked at the Warden completely perplexed by the man's humor in the face of death. Apparently years of lack of human interaction left a lot for him to get used to. "Maybe I can distract it with my arrows long enough-"

"No!" Both men barked at once.

Aiden forced a hand through his hair as both men continued to look at him. Then it clicked. "Oh no." There was no way he was capable to choose who stayed behind to die. With Alexius and others there had been some justification. He wouldn't say it was easy, but no one would find him sorry those people were gone. This situation was different. These were two good men. Two men of greatness and self-sacrificing. Two men who took the circumstances the world threw at them and went above and beyond what was asked of them. Two men who had love ones. "You can't ask me to choose."

Before another word could be spoken, Alistair charged forward, bashing his shield with his sword before letting out a loud war cry.

The creature started to attack.

"Well?" Alistair dodged and slashed at the creature. "What the hell are you waiting for? Get your fat asses moving."

 _No!_ Aiden thought or maybe yelled. He couldn't be sure. This wasn't right. This wasn't-

"Let's go." Hawke caught Aiden by the collar of his jacket and dragged him forward.

"Tell Riley," Alistair took a shuddering breath. "Tell her I'm sorry."

With the Warden's words in his head, Aiden was shoved through the swirling rift.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiden hit stone and his bow slipped from his marked hand. Before he could go after it, the heavy weight of Hawke fell atop of him and pinned him to the ground. Anger boiled. "Get the fuck off of me, Hawke, before I throw you back in."

Hawke rolled off the Inquisitor and pushed to his feet. He would have reached a hand to help the man up if Aiden didn't look like he was about to bite it off.

"The rift!" Someone shouted.

 _Of course._ Cursing, Aiden managed to stand and held his left hand up. The mark spread and the pain instantly followed. He stumbled under his own weight. The magic flooded his veins leaving a trail of liquid fire as it shot up his arm. This time it wasn't just spirits calling for him, but the nightmare as well. Taunting him to keep it open so it could bring Alistair along through with him. His vision started to gray and the world wobbled beneath his feet. He wasn't going to be able to close it. Too weak. Too Tired.

A familiar body, even through layers of armor, pressed against his back and two gloved hands slid around to his front. One latched onto his waist and the other gripped Aiden's extended arm to keep him steady.

"I've got you," Cassandra whispered into his ear.

Her voice was nearly lost in the roaring of his head. Soaking up her strength, Aiden fought past the pain and screaming to put all his focus on closing the rift.

A loud pop filled the air. The sky was healed once again.

Cullen shot forward to help keep Aiden upright knowing Cassandra couldn't do it on her own. Seeing the Inquisitor's eyes glowing green made Cullen shudder. It was the first time he saw the true effects of the elven magic himself. "Trevelyan?"

The man's voice cut through Aiden's haze, "Cullen!" Seeing him alive and well, minus a few scrapes and bruises, overwhelmed him to the point that he seized the blond-headed man into an embrace. "You're alive."

A surprise laugh escaped Cullen as he slapped the Inquisitor's back. "Apparently so."

"It's so good to see you."

Clinking of metal approached and stopped near where the rift once stood.

"Where is Warden Alistair?"

Hearing the man's name gave Aiden renewed strength and surged forward to take the first Warden he could reach by the neck. Hawke caught his other wrist before his dagger reach the unknown man's neck. "He's dead."

Soft murmurs broke out amongst the crowd.

"He sacrificed himself for your fucking mistakes." Aiden fought both Cassandra and Hawke's hold. Red tinted his vision. Such a great life wasted. And for what? Mistakes and making deals with half gods? "You put your trust and lives into a power you didn't understand! You lost your free will. Killed your own kind and risked Thedas falling into utter chaos."

"Not all made that error," Blackwall informed, only adding to the Inquisitor's rage. "Most were fighting against the Wardens too far gone and surrendered to the Inquisition forces willingly."

Glowing green eyes bore into the bearded Warden. "And that justifies what they've already done? Makes up for them using blood magic? For killing the Divine?"

Blackwall stood tall. "Should we use your form of justification?" He wondered. "Bash a person's skull into paste?"

This time it was Cassandra to yank Aiden back by his collar to keep from having another dead Warden on their hands.

"So what is our fate?" Blackwall asked for the entire group of Wardens standing behind him. "Will you butcher us, Inquisitor? Banishment? Slavery?"

Aiden seethed.

Thankfully, Cullen stood in to try to defuse the escalating situation. "I think we all need to step away for the time being before rash decisions are made. Tonight we should take in the victory and blow we dealt to Corypheus."

"And are we to be your prisoners?" Blackwall demanded.

"You should know me well enough, Blackwall," Cullen stated. "No harm will come to you or any Warden until we choose how to proceed."

Aiden's boot knife clattered to the floor to rub his throbbing temple. He needed to get out of here. Away from the situation. Away from the horridness of the fade. His body began to sag. "Cassandra."

The Seeker squeezed his arm. "I've got you."

One of the nameless Wardens stepped forward, "Ser." He braced for anger and spoke the rest of his words in a hurry. "There are private officer quarters."

Cassandra slipped an arm around Aiden's waist and held Cullen at bay with a look. "Bring rations, and maybe a bucket of water."

"I need to rest," Aiden muttered.

"Go," Cullen encouraged.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dazed, Aiden sat on the edge of the bed in full armor, the horrors of the fade fresh in his mind. None of it was real. It all was just one big mind trick orchestrated by the nightmare demon. But like Redcliff, the images were in his head and wouldn't be purged from his memory anytime soon.

Cassandra unbuckled her sword and placed it with her shield in the corner by the door. Then she stripped him of his weapons. His lack of recognition of her touch concerned her greatly. Even after a year of constantly traveling together, even after they became lovers, he would still flinch ever so slightly at her touch. Kneeling she started on removing his boots. "Talk to me."

Aiden let her strip him of his boots and armor before managing to speak. "The nightmare." He pressed the heel of his hand to his brow. "It got in my head."

"The fade plays tricks on you." She tried her best to explain as she laid out his armor. "It tries to play on your hopes and fears."

"I'm never going to be free." The whisper hung in the air. "I thought with him dead I would be free, but the nightmare reminded me that he will always own me."

Cassandra stalked over to the Inquisitor, her eyes dark and dangerous. Her lover sat on the edge of the bed looking at the floor as if he was too ashamed to look at her. She watched his glowing eyes narrow as she drew his head back. "You're mine, Trevelyan." She purred his surname, bending so their lips were a breath apart. "No other woman or man will have you like I will."

Aiden swallowed. "I'm yours, Seeker."

"Say my name." She commanded, teasing her mouth over his. "Say it."

"Cassandra," Aiden breathed gripping the edge of the bed to keep his control from snapping.

She could see the tension in his taunt shoulders, the fear in the eyes she loved so much, but Cassandra could see his arousal pressing against his leathers. Her throat tightened. "I'm yours."

His breath hitched.

"I will forever be bound to you." Cassandra softly confessed as she pulled her tunic over her head, baring herself before him. "No matter what this quest brings, no man will ever again claim me like you."

"I'm not worthy."

"Yes, yes you are." She slid her mouth over his, pressing herself fully against him until he fell back on the bed. It started out gentle, but that never last between them as the passion, the spark that drew them together, caught and began to burn. Soon she was completely naked, but Cassandra stopped him before he could explore.

She tore his tunic in two so her hands could move over the rough plains of his body. Cassandra frowned as Aiden jerked back, breaking the kiss to turn his head away. Disgust filled his marred face. Disgust directed at himself. "Aiden." Softening, she gently cupped his cheek in her hand trying to get him to turn to look at her. "My love, please look at me."

Aiden screwed his eyes shut. "How can you stand to look at me?"

"Because I love you." That too was something he struggled to accept. She couldn't blame him. After all, he'd never known anything like it his entire life.

"You deserve more," Aiden whispered, fighting tears. "Deserve a hero. Deserve romance. Gentleness."

Once upon a time, that's what she wanted-a man straight out one of her books. Until Aiden Trevelyan fell into her life. A far better hero than any that she read about. He wasn't the white knight type and never tried to be. He was a man with a sordid past that left countless marks on his body. Rough around the edges and abrasive. A man that possessed a heart bigger than he gave himself credit for.

"You're the man I was destined for." Her answer surprised him and she waited until his blazing blue eyes to turn to her. "You might not believe in the Maker, but I do. He put me on this path, one full of challenge and pain, and the reward was you. My faith has taught me the best things in life are the ones you fight for. And I'll fight for you, Aiden. Even if that means fighting _you_."

Wetness clinging to his lashes, Aiden gently laid his hand upon her scarred cheek. "Then it's been worth it."

"What has?"

"All the pain, every mark, every burn, every single ounce of it has been worth it because it gave me you." He skimmed his thumb over her lips. "The woman I love."

Cassandra couldn't stop the sob from bubble out of her throat. This was the first time he confessed such a thing. She knew it, as it was in every touch and smile and kiss. Every moment of every day, Aiden let her know that she was loved and cherished, but to hear it overwhelmed her. "Will you let me show you, Aiden?"

Panic crept up his spine. "I-I…" How could he admit that he was afraid? Aiden vowed never to relinquish the freedom he gained not too long ago, in any situation.

All that she did she was beauty beneath the scars. Beauty of survival and strength. In a desperate need to touch him, she kissed him just beneath his ear whispering words of love and passion before moving down his shoulder. The mark may be contained mostly in his hand, but the effects were slowly consuming him. Now the trail of green reach up to his shoulder, glowing in his veins that ran beneath his scarred skin. Cassandra tried, and failed, not to think about how it was spreading towards his heart and what that might mean if it did. There was no happy ending for them. She knew that this mark, this elven magic coursing through his veins, was not meant to be wielded by men and would most likely take him from her before all this was over. Her only saving thought clung to the fact that Aiden was half elven.

Cassandra traced her fingers over the muscles of his arms until their hands linked. Her mouth left a trail of fire everywhere she touched. She moved over his body, kissing every inch of exposed skin with his hands still clenched in hers. Aiden's body trembled beneath her as her lips grazed his damaged skin and her mouth drew moans from deep within his throat. Soon they had fallen into a sitting position with her straddling his hips and his face falling between the havens of her breasts clinging to her for dear life.

The Inquisitor's fingers dug into his lover's waist, struggling to control his breathing. Aiden looked down at his naked body. She always made him feel something more than a whore. "I don't know if I can, Cassie." The confession softly fell from his lips as she worked the strings of his breeches. All his life it had been drilled in his head that pleasure came from pain. Even now with Cassandra, though she never hurt him, their love making was always frenzied, passionate, domineering. They were always fueled by the fact that either one of them could fall in battle.

"Look at me." Cassandra drowned in his glowing gaze. "Keep looking at me."

He complied. Even when she slid painfully slow down his hardened arousal until he was buried to the hilt in her wonderful heat. There was nothing like it in the world, feeling her burning and slick around him. Only him. Aiden forced himself to loosen his grip on her hips and let her set the pace.

Moving ever so slightly, Cassandra buried on of her hands into his thick lock as she rested her brow against his. She heard him hiss, felt the tension building in his neck where her other arm was wrapped around, bracing for pain. Not this time. Cassandra rocked against him, resisting her own body's ache to keep them slow. His hand moved up her body to cup the nape of her neck. His calloused fingers flexed against her skin and she could tell he was resisting. Could feel it in his desperate kiss and the way his body seemed to move as if being held by a rope of control that Aden wasn't willing to cut.

"When we're like this." Cassandra took his other hand in his and guided it to where they were joined. So Aiden could feel as he filled her over and over again. "The way we fit together. Everything is perfect."

Aiden gritted his teeth to fight against the screaming in his body to take control. Feeling her slick heat move deviously slow over his arousal was maddening. So gentle and loving. He felt the pressure building, surprised by this body's reaction. "You're my light in a life filled with darkness." The words left his voice on a ragged breath. He moved his fingers to explore her folds. Each time he grew close to the bundle of nerves Cassandra's hips would jerk and made this wonderful noise in the back of her throat. "It guides me to be a better man. A better leader. Fills me up so I feel worth something."

She brushed her lips over his damp brow. "You made yourself a better person, Aiden."

"That was all you, Lass." He was finding it difficult to think. "You showed me I had a soul, a purpose. To be better than what I was. You are my conscious, my heart, my soul."

"Aiden." Cassandra fought the oncoming release.

His hand on the back of her neck tightened and his fingers moved against her in with each stroke. "Come for me, my love." He kept his eyes on her amazed as he watched the pleasure blind her as she resisted. "This makes me feel like the most powerful man in the world, knowing that I can make you fall to pieces. That no other man will see you like this."

"Only you." The words left her mouth as her release hit her full force. The heat of pleasure had been building so slowly, like a storm brewing in the sea, that when she crested it felt like a hurricane of pleasure tearing through her. A noise, part sob, part scream, ripped from her throat as white spots covered her vision, but she never broke eye contact with him. She watched his glowing blue eyes fill with a look of pure animalistic lust and pleasure. Not from his impending orgasm, but from watching her fall apart.

Feeling her clutch around him, her fingers pulling at his hair and hearing her cries drove Aiden into the abyss. He arched against her as he spilled himself inside her never taking his eyes off her beautiful face. With his head buzzing of pleasure, he eased his grip and moved his hand to cup her cheek. "You are my heart and soul, Seeker."

A teary smile crossed her face. "And you are mine, Trevelyan."

"No matter what happens, know that no man will ever anyone as much as I love you." He brushed his lips over hers. His mind went to one of his many conversation with the spirit of the Divine. This woman was his reward. Even though death awaited him, Aiden wanted to seize every opportunity he could involving Cassandra. "Will you let me do something for you?"

Her brow furrowed at his tone. "What?"

"Will you let me stand in front of the Maker and pledge myself to you?" He softly asked suddenly terrified. "I swore no person would ever have a hold on me ever again, but I want to be yours in every way."

"Aiden," She worked down a sob, "Being with you is enough. You don't-"

"I want to," Aiden cut her off. "I don't share your faith and can't even begin to understand it, but it's part of you. I can think of no better way to show you that I accept it."

"Is that the only reason you wish to have a holy union?"

"By the light, no. I want to be bound to you in this life and the next." The nightmare in the fade helped him realize how precious his life was. How precious Cassandra was to him. "I love you, and if something should happen to me-"

"Don't." It was too painful for Cassandra to think about.

"You will have what little my name has to protect you."

"Let me see your hand." Cassandra waited until his palm of his marked hand was flat against hers before linking fingers. So much love filled her heart that it over spilled into tears of joy. The man before her who spent his life bound to everyone but himself was willing to bind himself to her. "Repeat after me: I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own."

Aiden's heart hammered in his chest as he looked into Cassandra's brown eyes. "I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own."

Her lips brushed over his brow. "I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from by cup."

He repeated the gesture. "I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from by cup."

Her lips whispered over his. "I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night."

He couldn't stop the groaning as he imagined her in the throes of passion with his name on her lips. "I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night."

"I promise to honor you above all others."

Aiden's eyes shined with tears. "I promise to honor you above all others."

"And beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life, and into the next." Cassandra began to move against him again and it wasn't long before his breath was short and he was hard inside her.

"And beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life, and into the next." This time, Aiden set the pace and it was maddening.

Cassandra felt his free hand clutch at her waist helping steady her as he drove himself feverishly into her body. It left her breathless at how quick her release was building. "Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage."

He didn't know life could feel like this. He always believed that his life would always be cast in darkness. Then Cassandra came along like a lightning bolt cutting through the night sky giving him his first glimpse at the light. Never Aiden thought he would be here, nearly a year later, loving a woman with hardly any weight of his past on his shoulders. Loving a woman who accepted him long before anyone else did. "Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage."

Her hand clenched the Inquisitor's tighter. "This is my vow to you."

As she started to crash around him again, he put his lips to hers and spoke. "This is my vow to you."

Sometime later, Cassandra stirred from her position being sprawled atop her husband. A smile touched her lips. _Husband_.

"What are you smiling about?" Aiden shifted carefully until they both were laying on their sides. It amazed him that it felt like the events of the night felt so far away. He wanted to lock the door and never leave this room, knowing the moment they did the real world would suck them away from this blissful moment.

She traced her fingers over Aiden's scarred mouth. "You're my husband."

A grin flashed across his tired face. "And you're my wife."

"I think this cause for some celebration." Cassandra pushed off the bed and began to dress. "I'm sure someone around here has to have some wine for us to toast this happy moment."

Aiden propped himself up on his elbows, watching her move across the room. "Maybe I should go and hunt up some food." It didn't dawn on him until now how hungry he was and how he longed to wash up.

Opening the door just a crack, Cassandra spied what she suspected would be on the other side. "Cullen came through with a wash bucket and some rations." She reached down to pull them inside and placed them on the desk in the corner of the room. "You wash up and I'll be back once I find some wine."

Aiden caught her by the arm before she could dash from the room. "I love you, Cassandra."

The confession nearly brought tears to her eyes. She touched a hand to his bearded cheek. "And I love you, Aiden."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Inquisitor woke to the morning sun shining on him, and Cassandra's fingers idly stroking his hair. Looking up through hooded eyes, he found his Seeker leaning against the wall by the window, looking out with dark circles under her eyes. Frowning, Aiden rubbed his lightly bearded cheek against her bare thighs, just where the tunic stopped. "You didn't sleep."

Cassandra's gaze shifted and gave him a tired smile. "You were quite agitated."

"I still feel like I can sleep for a month, but am much better than last night." He took her left hand and rubbed the finger he would be putting a ring on as soon as possible. "I wish you slept."

"I'll be alright," she assured. "When you're ready, there are numerous things needed the Inquisition's attention. Somethings Cullen can't handle alone."

Aiden's brow creased. "No signs of Alistair?"

Cassandra's smile faltered. "I'm afraid not."

Sighing, Aiden pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I thought the dreams would be worse." Thinking on it, he couldn't really recall any images from his slumber. All there were was blimps of color and muttered voices. He caught a slight blush dusting his lover's cheeks. "What?"

"I umm..." Cassandra fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "Sort of drugged you."

"Drugged!" Aiden popped up, his glowing blue gaze dilated and dark. "You drugged me?"

Cassandra held up her hands in a silent plea. When Aiden didn't attack, she figured it was safe to talk. "You didn't want to sleep. I could see it on your face, in your eyes, that you didn't want to experience what ever happened in the fade again." His posture relaxed, but Cassandra still saw the anger swirling. Cautiously, she reached down to touch his marked hand and slid her fingers over the silk tied to his wrist. "I don't need to be told about what you saw and experienced in the fade. It's a place of despair, pain, and death. A place that invades your mind and twists it."

Aiden tried to slow his breathing. "Who gave you the potion? What was in it?"

"Nothing to harm. Only to calm."

"When?"

"In the wine we shared." Cassandra had sought out Dorian for the potion before returning back to the room where they bathed the best they could, toasted their hand fasting, and made love once more.

Whiping the sheets round his waist, Aiden jerked away from Cassandra and out of the bed. "Was it all a trick?" He angrily demanded, searching the pile of discarded clothes for his trousers. "Well, was it?"

Maker help her, Cassandra slinked back at the tone of his voice and murderous look on his scarred face. A reminder of the man she met in Haven all that time ago. The hurt she heard wrenched her heart. "What are you talking about?"

He shoved his legs into the leathers and started for his tunic. "The words. The gentle touches."

As Aiden continued to ramble on, Cassandra shot to her feet, enraged herself. "What are you accusing me of, Inquisitor?" Her voice echoed off the walls of the small room.

Aiden opened his mouth only to close it. He stood near the door, clenching and unclenching his hands.

Cassandra stood toe to toe with the rogue. Sneering, she drilled her finger into his chest. "Say it!" She demanded, and still nothing. "I want to hear you say the words. Tell me to my face what you're accusing me of."

"It's all been a lie hasn't it." Aiden spoke between his clenched jaw. "From the very beginning. Get close to the mutt in order to control him. Get him to share his past, to trust, to fall in between your legs so he can be the Inquisition puppet."

"You son of a bitch!" Before she knew what she was doing, Cassandra brought her open hand to strike him across with face. Thankfully Aiden snagged her wrist before she made contact. Because later, when the hostility died down, Cassandra would feel incredibly guilty. _Maker_ she forgot how fast he moved.

Aiden yanked her close until their noses were mere inches apart. "Who put you up to it? Hmm? Josephine? Or was it our beloved Commander? Tame the heretic while enjoying him on the side." He caught her other hand, his grip bruising. Aiden could hear the Nightmare's laughter echoing in his head. "Do you come to me to explore that darkness you're drawn to in the bedroom? Allow me to fuck you like you secretly dream of and return to him for gentleness? Do you all laugh how you duped me?"

Cassandra stared at him, mouth agape, for a moment. "Is that what you truly think?" Tears burned the back of her throat, but letting them fall was the last thing she wanted to do. There was no way she was going to let the bastard know how much he hurt her.

"I was so stupid. Such an idiot" Aiden grip tightened even more and yet, he wavered like he longed to press his brow to hers. "To let myself, to let you, make me believe I was a somebody. That a woman could love me."

"You are somebody."

"Because of the fucking mark." The thing crackled, coming to life and engulfing his arm all the way to his elbow. "That's all anyone wanted from me. That's what you use me for. To make sure I stayed and to do the Inquisition's bidding."

A fiery spark shot down Cassandra's arm making her hiss in pain. She tried to jerk back only to be held steady by his bruising grip and piercing gaze. "Trevelyan." Saying his name brought a bit of recognition to his crazed gaze. "I would never do that to you. I would never willing hurt you."

He shook his head, fighting her. "I'm a slave. Always have been and now I'm owned by the Inquisition. A slave. Nothing more."

"You are more to me!" It killed Cassandra to see the anguish etched into his disfigured face. She wanted to touch him, to assure him, but his grip kept her in place. This was like the first night in the jail cells after his meltdown in Haven. What did the fade show him? What tricks did it play on his mind to undo all the self-discovering of the last year? Now she let a tear slip past her guard. "You invaded my life from almost the first moment. At first I fought it. And then I realized, somewhere between wanting to strangle you and that first time we sat on the dock, I didn't want to. I love you, Aiden Trevelyan. Nothing in this world will ever stop me."

Aiden jolted like waking from a dream and immediately released his hold, freeing the Seeker. His eyes flickered to the marks he left. He peddled backwards until his back slammed against the wooden door. "Oh Maker, Cassandra…" The mark dissipated leaving Aiden feeling sick to his stomach. He sank to the ground and started yanking at his hair. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

Cassandra dropped to her knees in front of him. "Aiden, stop!"

He coiled away from her touch. "No don't." Tears streamed down his pale face, "I don't deserve it. I don't…"

"Listen to me." Fighting him, Cassandra took his face in her hands and pressed her brow to his. "Listen to me, Trevelyan."

He still struggled. "I can't… I don't know why… I'm sorry, Cassie. I'm so sorry."

"I love you." She stated firmly repeating it even though he turned his head as if trying to escape her gentle words. "With all my heart."

"I have so much blackness in me. The mark is feeding off it. I can't control it, and it's only going to get worse." A sob caught in Aiden's throat. "How can you have me like this?"

"I'll have you any way I can." Cassandra brushed her lips over his temple. "I am yours and you are mine."

He nestled his face in the crook of her neck, clinging to her in desperation. "Don't leave me, please."

"I'm your wife now," She reminded on a smile. "You can't get rid of me even you wanted."

Laughing, Aiden felt the tension start to ease out of his body. "Are you still up for the task?" He drew away and drowned in the depths of emotions swimming in her dark eyes.

"I've never backed down from a challenge in my life. Why would I start now?"

"Maker's breath." He skimmed his fingertips over her lips. "I love you."

Her breath hitched. "I love you too."

"The things I said… I didn't…. I mean, how I reacted-"

"I shouldn't have tricked you. I wanted to help you so I didn't think it all the way through."

"And I know that. I mean I knew deep down inside even as everything spun out of control." He flexed his marked hand and rolled his wrist where the yellow silk was still tied around. "Going into the fade, using it there, change it somehow. Made it spread faster and when I got angry I lost control of it and it took over."

"You've been through so much and the images of the fade are still fresh in your mind." Cassandra was grasping at straws trying to find a sense of hope for them both. If there was even a sliver of it, then she was going to grasp that hope with all her might. She gently bumped her nose against his. "We'll get through this, Trevelyan."

Aiden savored the sound of her voice. "Together."

"Together." Cassandra echoed. "Now we should dress and gather Cullen along with the others. The wardens seem to be growing anxious waiting to know their fate. They seem to be gathering in the courtyard."

After getting dressed, the pair made their way down the hall to where Cullen slept. Cassandra knocked for it only to go unanswered.

"Maybe he's already up-wait!" Cassandra's hand shoot out to stop the Inquisitor from taking hold of the door knob. "You can't barge in."

Too late. Aiden already swung the door open with enough force that the wood banged against the stone wall. The sound jolted the still slumbering Commander out of the bed and standing ready for attack. The dagger he produced from under his pillow wasn't the only weapon the Commander wielded.

"For fuck sakes." Something between a laugh and a curse caught in Aiden's throat as he shielded the Seeker's eyes with his hand. "Cover up, man! Before you give my wife ideas. Or worse, realize what she might be missing."

Cullen, stuck in a drowsy state, blinked a few times before he realized he stood stark naked in front of the pair. "Oh! Sorry…" Dropping the dagger, he started tugging the sheet off the bed.

Playfully, Cassandra peeked around Aiden's hand only for the Inquisitor to make a noise and gently pull her back. There was amusement on his tired face and the atmosphere was light and almost cheerful. A great reprieve from the darkness they experienced only a short time ago.

Cullen had the sheet halfway around his waist when it seemed the sleep lifted from his mind and Aiden's words truly sunk in. The Commander paused. "Did you say wife?"

"Yes," Aiden confirmed, "Now please hurry and fully cover yourself."

Cullen complied. "There. Now go back to this wife thing."

Cassandra pushed Aiden's hand away now that Cullen was somewhat decent. "Hand fasted." Cassandra explained pleased to see a smile tugging at the Commander's scarred lip. "But that is not why we came barging in."

"It's happy new regardless," Cullen added.

"Get dressed," Aiden urged. "And no armor, though up until this point I believed the blasted stuff was melted into your skin."

Cullen noted the pair didn't have any on themselves. They were dressed in tunics and leathers with the only weapon being a knife in their boots. "I'm assuming you've made a decision."

"Aye." Aiden took the Seeker by the shoulder and physically turned her so she faced away from the blonde headed warrior. "Though I'm not sure you'll like it. Cassandra didn't."

Cassandra let out a disgruntled noise, "No, I don't. However, I told you before and I'll tell you again. I may not personally agree, but I will stand by any choice you make as Inquisitor."

Cullen turned himself and reached for his pants. "Care to inform me of what you decided or will you want me to be surprised?"

Aiden hesitated as he became momentarily distracted by the scissoring scars branding the Commander's back. Aiden knew that pattern. Cullen had been whipped, and not just once. Thankfully, not enough to have mangled and disfigured skin like his own. Aiden wondered exactly who gave the man the scars. A question he tucked away for later.

"There are only two options." Cassandra felt ridiculous and tried to turn around only to be stopped by the rogue. "Why do you get to look?"

"Because I won't jump his bones," Aiden muttered watching the muscles of Cullen's scarred back flex and contract as he pulled a tunic over his head.

Fighting a blush, Cullen turned back around and cleared his throat signaling to the Seeker it was safe to look again. "So what did you choose, Inquisitor?"

"To let them serve the Inquisition."

"Oh?" Cullen raised a brow. "Last night you were ready to kill them."

"And I still am. Their actions lead to a good man's death. A man that should have been leading them now that they're no longer under Erimond's control." Aiden rubbed a hand over his tired face. "But it's hard for me to ignore the fact that as I made my way through the fortress, there were more Wardens fighting with our forces instead of against them."

Cullen simply nodded and tucked a dagger into his boot. "Let's go and share the news."

No matter how many times he had to do it, Aiden detested public speaking. And despite his hatred, here he stood in the very same spot he stepped through the fade facing a rather large cluster of Wardens. All of his companions, even Hawke, stood at his side, with the exception of Blackwall. The bearded man stood next to his brethren ready to receive the same fate.

Aiden took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Warden Alistair sacrificed himself believing in everything that the Grey Wardens stood for. As well as many others cut down trying to fight against Erimond. Against Corypheus. Their blood and all the innocent lives killed is on your hands. You will have to carry that knowledge for the rest of your life."

Glowering, Blackwall folded his arms over his armored chest. "Isn't that punishment enough, Inquisitor? Or are you going to show the world your true darkness and slaughter us all?"

Tempted to shut Blackwall up, Aiden curled his hands into fists to keep himself in check. Part of him hoped that the man would say here with his fellow Wardens instead of returning the Skyhold. "You will help the Inquisition. Atone and remind Thedas that Grey Wardens aren't to be feared. Follow Alistair's drive." As mummers broke out amongst the crowd, Aiden's gaze shifted to meet Blackwall's. "Anyone who wishes to leave can find their way out Orlais."

"Is that it?" Blackwall wondered.

The urge to break the bastard's nose grew and Aiden took a step back from temptation. "You judge me, yet you know nothing of me. Things happen to people to make them see the world as something ugly. They are chained by their past and want nothing more than to break free. Even when they do, they have moments of ugliness because no matter how hard they try, they can never truly escape it."

By now most of the Wardens had broken into their own conversations. But Blackwall heard every word the Inquisitor spoke. Aiden watched the Warrior's face change into an expression he couldn't name. And Aiden didn't want to waste the time or energy. So, he turned his back on the Warden.

"I will stay behind," Hawke announced. "Make sure things remain calm and travel to Weisshaupt to warn the Wardens there of what happened."

"I already sent some troops back to Skyhold. I told them to part at first light." Cullen informed. "The remainder will assist Hawke before returning. I will allow the Champion to decide if they're needed to either remain here to watch the Wardens for corruption or accompany him to Weisshaupt."

Varric spoke up. "You're not returning to Skyhold?"

Hawke playfully slugged the dwarf's arm. "Don't worry about me, old friend. I know you'll get all gloomy if you don't see my handsome face for a long extended period of time."

"So, you're leaving me to write Isabela?" Varric sighed. "She's going to be pissed."

"Now that we have all that figured out." Dorian clasped his hands together while wearing a plastered smile. There was a strain in his voice. "Can we please get out of here?"

Aiden nodded. "Let's do what we must to finish up here so we can head home."

"Trevelyan." Hawke caught the Inquisitor while the others scattered. "About Alistair."

"Does he have any family?" Guilt about leaving the Warden behind weighed heavily on Aiden.

"An Uncle. Bann Tegan."

Aiden raised a scarred brow.

"Alistair gave up the thrown to stay at Riley's side until the calling."

"And we have no way of knowing if she realized Corypheus was controlling it."

"We have to find out." Hawke's voice wavered ever so slightly. "Whatever her fate, we need to find out."

Aiden nodded, fighting back the anger rising in the back of his throat. He should have been left in the fade. The only value he had was the damn mark on his hand. Nothing more. The Wardens needed Alistair to lead them. Thedas needed Hawke's knowledge on Corypheus. "I will use any Inquisition resources I can to make sure we find Riley. We owe Alistair that much."

"You're not to blame for this." Hawke knew his words fell on deaf ears. He saw first hand how Aiden shouldered guilt after Cassandra was injured in Crestwood. The Champion shook Aiden's hand. "I'll send a raven once I reach Weisshaupt."

"Stay safe. Or Varric will never shut up about it."

"Take care of him for me, will you?"

"In battle, yes. If he keeps poking at the Seeker, I'm afraid his fate is sealed."

A smirk appeared under Hawke's beard. "Then so it is. That woman of yours is a force of nature."

"Believe me, I know."

"Safe travels, Trevelyan."


	28. Celebration - Orlais

It burned.

Aiden's left hand shot up, green engulfing his entire arm as the air around him creaked and moaned. Voices filled his head. One stood out and caused his heart tighten to the point he feared it would stop pumping.

 _Why did you leave me!_

The angry tone belonged to Alistair. Aiden fought to block it out along with the rest. A streak of green cut across the darken sky, teasing an opening of the veil.

 _Open! Let me out! I can come home! I can find Riley._

He couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. Pain pulsed through his entire body as he manipulated the mark to tear open a rift. The screech of an envy demon nearly broke Aiden's ear drums.

"AIDEN!"

The sudden screaming of his name jerked Aiden up on his bed roll. It hadn't been a dream. Cursing, he scrambled away from the rift twirling inches above his head and managed to find a sword nearby. His companions and other Inquisition soldiers were already busy taking down the demons that poured out at an alarming rate from the tear in the veil. The mark sparked and brought the Inquisitor to his knees.

 _Fuck! It hurt!_

Forgetting about the damn sword, Aiden had to bring his right hand to support his left. It fought him. Aiden tried to lift up his left palm to take charge of the rift, but it seemed to grow heavier by the moment.

"Seal it!" Cullen roared using his shield to bash an oncoming demon. He took that moment to glance over at the rogue and felt his heart sink. The elven magic was wrapped all the way up his arms and flaring up his neck. Aiden's usually blue glowing eyes now were swirling green. Cullen could see the agony etched into every line of his friend's face.

"Up we go." Dorian announced before hooking his arms underneath Aiden's arms and dragging the Inquisitor to his feet.

Aiden couldn't concentrate on anything else but the screeching and the pain. "I can't… Can't."

Dorian tapped the butt of his staff on the ground, casting a barrier around them in hope to separate Aiden from the chaos. "Focus, Trevelyan."

"Don't you think I'm trying?!" Aiden growled, hunching over., "It's like it's fighting me. I can't move my arm."

"Need some help then?"

"Shove it Dorian."

"Now, now." The mage shifted to take some of the rogue's weight. "There is no need for that when all I'm trying to do is help."

Aiden noticed the mage fumbling for something on his belt., "And now is not the time to show me your other staff."

Fingers closing over a vial, Dorian thrust it into Aiden's right hand., "Drink it."

The familiar hue of the liquid inside chilled Aiden straight to the bone. He couldn't do it. For months now he had stayed as far away as he could from any herbs that were in part of the toxic mixture that held such a power over his life. "Dorian."

"I know, I know." Dorian used his teeth to uncork the vial and all but shoved it down the man's throat. Later he would feel incredibly guilty, but . But if they needed to close the rift, and fast. Bigger and bigger demons kept pouring through. And despite traveling with a rather large group of Inquisition soldiers, they were struggling to keep up.

A familiar buzz settled over his racing mind, slowly calming it enough for him to think past the pain. Aiden, using his right hand as support, raised his hand towards the swirling green light and a tendril of green shot from his palm to connect with it. He knew if the potion wasn't swimming in his blood that he would be on the floor curled up like a babe and screaming in agony.

Soon the rift became engulfed and gave out a loud moan of protest followed by the howls of the demons being denied their chance to escape from the fade. A loud pop and then a calm fell over the camp site.

Aiden didn't wait for Cassandra or any others to ask after him before he dashed to the tree lines and purged the contents of his stomach.

Varric shouldered his crossbow and reached out to stop the Seeker from racing after him. "Let me." He insisted it. After all he had witnessed this a time or two before in the Approach. And judging by the look of sheer terror on Cassandra's face, the Inquisitor failed to inform her of said incidence. "I'll come and get you in a second, okay?"

Left with no choice, Cassandra sheathed her sword, nodded, and went to tend to any wounded.

Aiden braced a hand against the tree as his purging turned into dry heaving. Sadly, it wasn't enough to get the fucking potion completely out of his system. There was a calm inside him that shouldn't be there, not so soon after closing a rift. He clenched his marked hand and felt the magic start to recede back to his palm. Wanting the drug out of his body, Aiden continued to do whatever he could to make sure he completely emptied his stomach. But beneath the taste of bile and his lunch, he could taste the sweetness of the potion and he started to shake.

"You okay there, Charming?" Varric softly asked, cautiously approaching the Inquisitor.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Aiden snapped.

"Here." Varric held out a water skin.

Hand trembling, Aiden took it and proceeded to wash his mouth of the sour taste. He would have to see if there was any mint left in his pack to get rid of it completely. "How worried is she?" Aiden didn't need to turn around and see the Seeker. He could feel her gaze burning a hole in the back of his head.

Varric glanced back, "On a scale of one to ten." He took back the water skin, "A twenty. I take it you didn't tell her about this happening in the Approach."

"Slipped my mind."

"More like you didn't want to add another layer of stress she already carries."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, but I also know that you have a lot of explaining to do to your new wife."

 _Yes, yes he did._ Aiden pushed himself onto his shaky legs.

Thankfully, Cullen spoke first when Aiden and Varric returned to camp. "Are you alright?"

"As well as can be," Aiden muttered, trying to assure his wife with a small smile. It didn't work. "I thought I was dreaming. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Sleeping on the road isn't the greatest for regaining your rest after Adamant."

Aiden rubbed his sore neck from sleeping on nothing but a bedroll for almost a week. "Unless you have a magical Griffon that can carry me back to Skyhold, there isn't much to be done about that."

"Actually, there might be," Cullen corrected, motioning to his right. "There is a town not more than an hour or two away. I know you wanted to travel back together, but I think a night or two in a proper bed might do you good."

The thought sounded like heaven. Aiden flexed his mark hand. "I can't really find any argument to that suggestion."

Dorian also seemed pleased by it, "A bed. A bath. Food. When do we leave?"

Cassandra was tempted, but they were traveling back together for a reason. "We agreed that going back as one was the safest way home. Maker knows how many Red Templars are standing between us and Skyhold." There was also that unspoken fear that some Wardens might try to seek out the Inquisitor after everything that happened at the Fortress.

Cullen had a solution, as he wanted his friend to get a proper night's sleep. Saying Aiden looked like shit was an understatement. "I'll send a group with my Lieutenant and hang back with the rest for you all to return." A bed sounded enticing, but as Commander of the Inquisition forces, Cullen was obligated to stay with his men. That was the life of a soldier and Cullen wouldn't have it any other way. "So pack up what you need. You can make it well before night fall."

Once everyone broke apart, Cassandra put a hand on her husband's arm to stop him. "What was that?"

Aiden swallowed the lump in his throat. "I was dreaming about a rift." He looked down and watched as Cassandra took his hand between hers and studied the jagged green light etched into his palm. "I felt the mark, but I didn't know I was using it outside of the fade."

"You created a rift."

"Yes."

"Why aren't you more surprised?"

The moment of truth. Aiden laid his other hand over hers in hopes to stop them from trembling. "Because it's happened before, when I was in the Approach. I was going to tell you, but then everything with the Seekers happened that I didn't want to add to everything."

Cassandra opened her mouth and then shut it to trap her anger from spilling out in the form of yelling. It would do them both no good and only draw unwanted attention from the soldiers clambering about. She took a calming breath before speaking, "You need to promise me something."

"Okay."

"From this moment on, we no longer keep things from each other." She held up a finger before he could even think about arguing. "I don't care if you don't want to add to my worry, or stress, or for whatever reason you can dream up. I love you and care about you. I want to help you shoulder this pain. Your responsibility of being Inquisitor, or anything else, because that's what you do when you love someone."

Freeing his hand, Aiden brushed his knuckles over her marred cheek. "I'll promise if you do that same. I know you hold back on telling me when you're hurting or tired because you don't want me to worry about you. You're a strong woman, but you're not invincible. You hold it all in because you don't want to be seen as weak." He brought her hand to his lips. "You can never appear weak to me, Seeker. For Fade sake, you've seen me at my lowest point and you still love me. So I'm asking you to let me all the way in. Nothing in this world will ever stop me from loving you."

"Deal."

"Enough of the mushy stuff you two!" Varric called out causing a few brave soldiers to chuckle ever so slightly. "And get packed so we can be on our way for a real bed!"

Cassandra's cheeks began to burn. "I'm going to kill him."

To fluster her more, Aiden kissed the tip of her nose. "No you won't."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassandra just sat down on the bed before the door to the rented room opened and Dorian strolled in without invitation. She sighed. _Maker_. She longed for a bath and a proper night's sleep. "Everything okay, Dorian?"

The Tevinter smiled, "Fantastic. Up you go."

Her brows drew together. "I beg your pardon?"

"We need to get you bathed and dressed." Dorian tugged the warrior to her feet. "Now don't frown, it will give you wrinkles. A bride should do nothing but smile on her day. Or night in this case. Now come."

Cassandra had no choice but to follow as he dragged her from the room. "What are you talking about, Dorian?"

"I'm talking about you and your Inquisitor getting married of course. We found a chantry member who was more the pleased to offer her services. So we need to get you bathed. I'll find you some fresh clothes, or would you like a dress for the occasion?"

"I…ugh…" She struggled to process everything. "You two are really doing this? Why?"

"Because there isn't enough celebration in our quest to save the world. Plus, after all you've both done and sacrificed what he will have to do in the end, you both deserve this moment. To put your happiness first even if for a few hours."

Cassandra's heart swelled and found herself hugging the life out of the mage. Never a woman for many girly notions of dressing up and being the center of attention, Cassandra found the idea of standing in front of their friends and the Maker while pledging herself to the man she loved largely appealing. "Thank you, Dorian." Smiling, the Seeker pulled away to kiss the man's cheek.

His lips curved upward, "So what shall we wear, Seeker? Shall we shock the hell out of our resident storyteller and your husband?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The door to the bath swung open, jolting Aiden out of his thoughts and on high alert. He stopped, seeing Dorian gliding in. "Damn it, Dorian." Aiden forced his grip to relax on the lip of the wooden tub. "Ever heard of knocking."

"No much of that in Tevinter." Dorian kicked the door shut behind him.

Aiden scrambled to cover himself. "Do you mind?"

Chuckling, Dorian dropped some soap and a small jar of fragrance near the tub. "I have seen you naked before, my friend. I've treated numerous amount of your injuries." He turned, tossing a grin at the man. "Though, sadly, I have not been lucky enough like Cullen to see your-ah-weapon in action."

Groaning, Aiden sank deeper into the water, "I'm still waiting for you to explain to me why you are interrupting my bath."

"It's simple." Dorian squeezed out a fragrant liquid into his hand, smiled, and rubbed it into the Inquisitor's raven colored hair. Dorian dunked Aiden under the water to scrub the man's hair clean. Dorian waited until Aiden came sputtering to the surface. "You need to appear somewhat remotely human-er-I mean human elfish for your wedding, and not smell like a Mabari."

Aiden popped up in the tub. "My what?"

"Get the water out of your ears, Inquisitor." Dorian tossed Aiden a bar of soap and a wash cloth, "I said your wedding. Now clean up, I need to trim your hair and get you into something more than leathers and a wool tunic."

Aiden struggled to keep up with the rambling mage and now the wind whirl night to come. Self-conscious now, he ran his fingers through his dripping wet lock, "Why do you need to trim my hair?"

"Because right now you look like a Kirkwall pirate with your mullet. Vivienne might know how to cut hair, but she doesn't have my talent with a pair of scissors." The mage urged Aiden to start washing. His nakedness didn't bother Dorian. He didn't continue until Aiden begrudgingly complied. "I figured we'd keep the beard and tame it a little bit."

Aiden found himself grateful that Dorian didn't push the subject. The hair he could deal with. He was actually enjoying it short, but still long enough for his beloved Seeker to hold onto in her moments of passion. "I guess I can't do anything but agree since we both know you're far more versed in such areas." Aiden dunked himself again to wash away any lingering soap.

Maker this was really happening. The thought made Aiden grin from ear to ear. Cassandra wanted to stand in front of a Revered Mother and their friends and publicly pledge herself to him. To claim him as her husband so all of Thedas knew. His heart felt like it was about to burst with happiness.

He resurfaced and slicked back his hair. He'd never imagine that in a year and a half that he would find himself in such a delightful personal situation. To have friends. To have family who not only willingly chose to be, but cared for him greatly. The twisted images of the fade were nothing but a glimmer of light in his mind at the moment. Aiden prayed they would stay that way.

Dorian held up a towel. "On your feet, Trevelyan."

Aiden arched a brow.

The mage huffed and cast his gaze to the side. "I've got Varric running around town to find you the perfect clothes. More than a few town members are very eager to help do anything to contribute to the marriage of the Herald of Andraste."

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Aiden carefully stepped out of the tub, "And what will my beloved Seeker being wearing?"

"That, my friend, is a surprise."

"There is one thing that has to happen." Rummaging around in his backpack, he pulled out his journal to show the mage just what he wanted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassandra stood in front of the looking glass stunned by her own appearance. The dress that Dorian found fit her frame perfectly. It was a classic blue cotton one with the neckline stopping right at the curves of her breasts. She let herself be talked in by Dorian to wear a corset that lifted and tucked in all the right places.

"My, my, look at how lovely you are." Dorian appeared behind the Seeker, smiling from ear to ear. The mage was dressed in a more formal set of robes that was also lent to him by a townsman. "I think it will take all of Trevelyan's will power not to drag you from the church and ravish you."

A blush dusted her cheeks., "That would be a shame after all the work you and Varric put into this."

"Cullen had a hand into it too."

She turned to face the mage., "Cullen is here?"

"I sent a raven halfway to the town when the idea came to Varric and I." Dorian held up a single blue Navarran flower and carefully tucked it behind Cassandra's left ear. "There. Thatt completes the picture. You do look beautiful, Cassandra."

"I know it's foolish, but I feel like a fairy tale," Cassandra shyly confessed.

"Well, you _are_ a princess."

She playfully swatted at her friend's shoulder. "You're not allowed to tease me on my wedding day."

He offered his arm. "Now let's get you out of here before the Inquisitor thinks you've changed your mind."

Smiling, she hooked her arm through his. "Let's."

Cullen, dressed in a pair of trimmed leathers, a silk shirt, and a nicely fitted dark blue coat, awaited her just inside the Chantry. A smile lit up his handsome face. "You look radiant, Cassandra."

She smiled in return. "Don't you clean up nicely, Commander. You even shined your boots."

Cullen clicked his heels together on a laugh. "For you and Trevelyan, I made the sacrifice."

Dorian kissed Cassandra's scarred cheek. "I'll be inside." And with that, he slipped inside the main hall.

"I'm glad you're here, Cullen," Cassandra happily stated. "It wouldn't feel right if you weren't."

Cullen was beyond pleased to bring the Seeker a bit of happiness. A small part of his heart would always belong to her, but he knew her true place was at Aiden's side. Their happiness was enough for him. "Will you allow me the honor to walk you down the aisle, M'lady?"

Cassandra locked arms with the Commander. "I would like that very much."

Grinning, Cullen pushed the doors open.

And the breath was stolen straight from her lungs. Bathed in candlelight, with Dorian and Varric standing nearby, was Aiden Trevelyan. Leader of the Inquisition. Herald of Andraste. Keeper of her heart. He was dressed similarly to Cullen, though his jacket was a shade of blue that seemed to make his eyes grow brighter. There was silver threaded into the jacket cuffs and intertwined in an interesting pattern going down his black leathers. Her heart jumped into her throat as his scarred lips pulled up into a lopsided smile while running a hand through his freshly cut hair.

Dorian growled in clear disapproval.

Cassandra giggled. She liked the trimmed beard and new hair style. It was a cross between Dorian and Krem's. The hair on the sides were short, not thin like the charger. Styled more like Dorian's while the hair on the top of his head was largely left alone. Like Krem's, the hair was swept to one side instead of styled up like their resident mage. Well, that's how it started out until Aiden's interference. Now it was sticking up on all ends. The new look suited him for more than the long locks he kept when they first met.

Cullen gently tugged Cassandra into motion.

With each step, Aiden's heart filled with nameless emotions he could only equate to pure and complete happiness. His past, the fade, Corypheus. All of it didn't matter. All that that _did_ matter was the vision that was Cassandra walking proudly towards him. He didn't blink in fear this would all be a dream.

Cassandra stopped in front of the Inquisitor, beaming and nearly bursting at the seams. "Hi."

Aiden's face glowed in the candlelight. "Hi."

The Revered Mother smiled. "Will you two please face each other and join hands."

Cullen squeezed Cassandra's arms and stepped aside.

Aiden held out his hands palm up and Cassandra happily took them in her own. She began to drown in the love shinning in his eyes. The Revered Mother spoke about the Maker, commitment, Andraste, and love. The words filled the air, but they seemed to be a blur to her. All that registered was Aiden's glorious smile and warm hands caressing hers. Was it possible to love a man so much?

"Now Aiden. Cassandra." The use of their name brought their attention back to her. The mother held their gaze. "You stand here in front of the Maker and love ones to pledge yourself to one another from this moment forward, and promise to one another with these ties that bind that you, you will have the strength and love one another. That you will accept the person as they are and not change them. Do you wish to enter this union?"

"We do," both agreed.

"Left hands only." The mother softly commanded taking the yellow swash of fabric from Varric. "Will you honor and respect one another and seek never to break that honor?"

"We do."

The mother draped the first part of silk over the couple's joined hands. "So the first binding is made. Will you share each other's pain and try to ease it?"

Cassandra squeezed Aiden's hand as they spoke as one. "We will." The silk was folded and draped over their hands. Her heart fluttered when the mother announced about the second binding.

"Will you share the burden of each other, so that your spirit grow in this union?"

Aiden's lips curved and echoed his lover's words. "We will."

Cassandra knew that in loving Aiden, she had to accept the burden of his responsibility as Inquisitor. Had to accept that the mark branding the very hand she held would bring him pain and accepted the task to do whatever she could to help ease it.

"So the third binding it made." The Revered mother moved another part of the silk. "Will you share each other's laughter and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other."

"We will."

"So the fourth binding is made." The older woman tied the yellow silk together, pressing their hands tightly against one another. "Aiden and Cassandra, as your hands are bond together, so your lives and spirits are joined in trust and love. The bond of marriage is not formed by these bindings, but rather the vows you have made in front of the Maker. Above you are the stars and below you is earth. Like the stars, your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow." She placed her hand over theirs. "May these hand be blessed this day. May they always hold each other and have the strength to hold on during the storms and stress of life. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May they build a relationship founded in love, and reach in caring. May these hands be healers, protectors, shelter, and guide."

Aiden's finger's flexed under Cassandra's. It had been her hands, her gentle touch, that gave him his first moment of peace. Her hands and love that pulled him from the darkness. Healed and guided him through the hardship of leadership. He wanted to tell her all of this and more, but found his throat clogged with emotions.

"Now the rings."

Cassandra felt Cullen shift next to her before leaning over to place two silver rings in the mother's open palm. They were simple, yet elegant with a series Avaar knots intertwined in the design. The slimmer band held the name 'Trevelyan' while the other read 'Seeker'. Tears filling her eyes, she turned to smile at the Commander, utterly overwhelmed with gratitude for his efforts in making this moment perfect.

"I will now ask you to seal these vows you shared with each other by giving and receiving of rings. The perfect circle of rings symbolize eternity." The mother handed the rings to the respective person. "Your mage friend has even enchanted them so that so as long as the other's heart beats you will know as the rings will remain warm. Maker forbid, it should ever stop, than the metal shall grow cold. If parted and one is thinking about the other, a streak of gold will circle the ring."

Aiden's hand trembled as he slid the knotted silver band onto Cassandra's finger. Seeing it there, a design of his own making, made pride fill his chest. Now the world and the Maker would know she belonged to him.

Unashamed of the tear that slipped down her cheek, Cassandra adjusted their bound hands in order to place the band on Aiden's scarred and slightly crooked finger. She gasped when the metal on her own finger began to warm from the enchantment.

"The precious metal came from the ground as a rough ore and was heated and purified, shaped and polished," The mother continue., "Something beautiful was made from raw elements. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all."

"This," Aiden rested his other hand over hers, "Is worth fighting for until there isn't a breath in my body. I swear to the Maker you hold so dear, Cassandra, that however many days I have left in this world will be spent loving you with all my heart."

Cassandra repeated his gesture and stroked her thumb along the inside his marked palm. "I swear by the Maker and the Holy Andraste to spend every day we are blessed with to love you with all my heart."

"Now kiss!" Varric hooted causing the group to laugh. "Kiss!"

He rose his free hand to cup the back of her head to muffle her laughter with his lips. Just like the moment in Adamant, Aiden felt complete. Felt like a better man. Grinning like an idiot, Aiden nipped at her bottom lips before pulling away. "With all my heart."

Cassandra stroked a finger over his scarred and kiss swollen lips. "With all my heart."

"In the eyes of the Maker and the Holy Andraste," The Revered Mother's voice broke the couple's reverie, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. May they both shine on you and provide happiness during the hardship of your quest."

"Wife," Aiden greeted.

"Husband," Cassandra replied back.

"Now let's celebrate!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The tavern was completely busting with music, dance, drinks, and laughter. The entire town seemed to be crammed into the building, all happy to help celebrate the union between the Seeker and Inquisitor.

Aiden accepted another mug and well wishes from a nameless patron before his gaze fell back to the dance floor.

Cassandra twirled around the floor to the upbeat strum of the guitar, her face flushed from exertion and wine. The warrior laughed and moved in time to the music while Cullen struggled to keep up with out tripping on his own feet.

Aiden hurriedly move his drawing instrument to capture the moment. He wanted to have a tangible memory of this night as the mark was quickly disorienting so many of the ones already implanted in his head. He also wanted Cassandra to have something to look back on and remember their time together once he was gone.

"Alright, Curly." Varric pushed his way through the crowd and thrust a large mug full of the town's most potent mead. "Take a break and drink up. Maybe you'll gain some talent in the meantime."

Parched from dancing, Cullen happily accepted the mug. "I bid you farewell, Seeker."

Cassandra pushed the Navarran flower back into place. "Are you here to dance with me, Varric?"

The storyteller shrugged. "I guess I can suffer one or two, seeing how it's your wedding night."

"When are you going to admit that you don't hate me anymore?"

"On my death bed." The confession caused them both to laugh. "Now prepare to be amazed by my dancing skills, Seeker. We dwarves might have short legs, but we know how to move."

The music changed and a drum and fiddle joined the guitar. Cassandra curtsied to her partner. "Action is louder than words, Dwarf."

Aiden laughed the moment Cullen dropped himself in the empty seat beside him and nearly fell out of it. Quick as ever, Aiden caught the mug before the Command was wearing it. After all, they were wearing borrowed clothes. "Good to see you letting loose, Commander Cullen." He handed him back the mug and took a sip from his own. "I wasn't sure you had it in you."

"It feels nice." Cullen nearly drained his cup in one big gulp. Hangover be damned. Tonight was about celebration. About toasting to love and happiness. "For the first time since I joined the order I feel like simply Cullen Rutherford. Not the man they trained me to be. I didn't know how much control they had on me until I broke their leash."

 _Lyrium._ Aiden understood being bound to a substance just to function. To feel as close to human as possible. Understood the struggle not to give into temptation when the aches got too much to bear. Ever since Dorian gave him that potion his blood was humming and thirsting for more.

The Commander's golden eyes drifted to the dance floor and he sighed. "You're a lucky bastard, Trevelyan."

Aiden let his own gaze follow, nearly laughing at the oddness of seeing the rogue and warrior dancing together. "It meant a lot to her you were here. She does love you."

A sad smile tugged at Cullen's scarred lip. "And I her. She's my closest friend. I don't think I would be the man you see without her." He clasped a hand over Aiden's shoulder. The man barely flinched. "I have you to thank for that as well. Brother…"

Though Cullen was inebriated, Aiden knew his words were completely heartfelt and true. Aiden flipped to a new page to capture the scene as he mulled over what Cullen said. They hadn't gotten off on the right foot and Maker knew they had their issues over certain matters. But since their scuffle things had changed. Cullen became a confidante, something he didn't know he needed until bonding with the Commander over their chess games. Aiden shared his past, his faults, and shortcomings and never once did Cullen judge. In fact, Cullen offered to help him become a better leader the Inquisition leader along with Cassandra. Become a man who possibly might be more than Aiden believed he could be.

Aiden looked up from his journal and at the man he deemed to be his brother. Maker, if he thought his life could be like this during those nights in the dark cells, he would have thought himself crazy.

"Excuse me, Commander."

Both males' attention shifted to the woman standing near their table.

"Cullen," the Warrior corrected. "No Commander here."

"I'm Hera, and would be very interested in sharing a dance with you," Hera offered with a sultry smile.

Intrigued by the offer, Cullen straightened in his chair. "I would very much like that. I feel I must warn you that I'm a terrible dancer and will most likely murder your feet."

Hera's eyes sparkled. "For a dance with you, I think I'll be able to handle it."

Aiden gave the Commander a friendly push from the chair after taking the nearly empty mug from his hand.

"So," Cassandra's hips swayed as she sauntered her way over to his side, "I think I've danced with just about everyone except my husband. Shall we rectify that, my love?"

 _Maker's Breath!_ She was completely breathtaking. Aiden shifted in his chair, his body reacting to watching her breast heave with her short breathes. All he wanted to do was haul her over his shoulder, take her upstairs, or an empty corner, or anywhere in this blasted place, to ravish her. "I'm afraid even Josephine's forced teaching hasn't made me even remotely capable."

"Hmpf." Cassandra slid onto his lap, forcing the Inquisitor to put down his journal. One hand fell to her hip while the other slid down the exposed skin of her back until it rest on the swell of her ass. She released the last button of his jacket and began to play with his open collar. "You clean up nicely, Trevelyan."

He smiled as the tips of her fingers stroked up the column of his scarred throat. She always made him feel so desirable despite the marks branding his body. Having her on his lap, being opening seen with him so far away from Skyhold, and the fact she publicly bound herself to him, still felt like a dream. "As do you, Seeker. Whomever lent you the dress deserves the highest honor the Inquisition has to offer."

"I wanted..." She licked her dry lips, fighting a deep blush. "I wanted to do this right."

"My heart nearly stopped the moment I saw you."

Cassandra leaned forward to whisper into his ear, "If you like me in it, then you'll love what I'm wearing under it."

A strangled, almost pained nose, caught in Aiden's throat. His hardened arousal pulsed and he resisted the urge to buck into her. "You're killing me, Cassandra."

Chuckling, she nipped at his earlobe, "I wouldn't want that. I'll make a deal with you, Husband. One dance, no matter how horrible it is, and then I'll let you whisk me away upstairs so we can make love until we both can't stand."

"You're such a temptress, Wife." Aiden grinned. "How can I deny such an offer?"

She drew away and was caught in the heat of his gaze. They were nearly black and blown wide with lust. An animal set on devouring its prey. And Cassandra was Aiden's. She almost threw the deal out the window. Almost. "Come, Trevelyan."

Aiden let Cassandra pull him to his feet, but he took her by the waist to guide her back onto the dance floor.

One dance turned into two. Two turned into three. After that Aiden lost count. The music stayed fast and the moves were simple enough. Yet, Aiden had no rhythm and two left feet. That of course, didn't stop him from enjoying watching the Seeker sway to the music. From enjoying her laughter when a random occupant or one of their companions gave her a quick twirl. From enjoying the feel of her pressed against him and every catch of breath that escaped her when the danced called him to lift her off her feet.

He should feel ashamed for experiencing so much joy so soon after the horrors of Adamant. After losing Alistair. The man should be enjoying this moment with them. He should be reunited with his warden. Be the one getting married.

"You're frowning," Dorian stated softly in the Inquisitor's ear. "Enjoy this while it last."

The made was right. Aiden fixed his expression by the time Cassandra completed her turn and flattened herself against him. If anything, Cassandra deserved this moment of interrupted happiness. She had sacrificed so much in creating the Inquisition. Even by choosing to be with him, Cassandra forfeited a piece of her heart, knowing that the mark would eventually consume him.

"I love you, Aiden Trevelyan," Cassandra whispered, curling her arm over the back of his neck.

His glowing eyes danced. "And I you, Cassandra Trevelyan." He let the name hang in the air for a moment. "I do understand if you'll keep your name. I know… I mean…"

Cassandra silenced him with a kiss. "I've always been proud to be with you, Aiden. Nothing will please me more than to take your name."

His hands shot to her face, drawing her tight as possible to him to plunder her mouth. This meeting of lips wasn't gentle. It was hungry. Demanding. Almost brutal. He all but forgot about everyone in the room until the crowd broke into applause.

Laughing, she drew away. "Take me upstairs, Trevelyan."

"Gladly."

They didn't even get two steps before somebody stopped them. This someone happened to be a dark haired boy, no more than five seasons, holding a bustle of flowers.

"'Cuse me." The boy tipped his head back to gaze up at the couple. "Daddy said a beautiful woman deserves flowers. So, I wanted to give these to you."

Bunching the skirt of her dress, Cassandra knelt down to smile at the boy. Judging by the welted petals and bits of dirt clinging to the roots, he had picked them himself. "What's your name, young man?"

"Jeremiah," He answered on a blush. "M'lady."

Taking the flowers, Cassandra made a big show of sniffing them. "They're beautiful, Jeremiah."

"Just like you."

Aiden grinned. "Lad has good taste."

"Jemmy. Come along now," his father beckoned.

Before he could skitter off, Cassandra kissed Jeremiah's cheek and his young face lit up brighter than the sun. "Good night, Jemmy."

"'Night."

Cassandra stood and found the rogue wearing an expression she couldn't really place. All she knew was that the dark look in his eyes left it hard for her to breathe. He looked dangerous, but she knew that this wasn't the destructive type. The only one in his wake was her.

"Upstairs," he growled, hand twitching at his side. Maker preserve him, Aiden wanted to take her right where they stood. He wanted to claim her. Seed her in hopes something would grow. "Now."

Someone hooted. Dorian, if Cassandra could place it. Another voice raised up to the balcony following them to their room. Maybe Varric. Or Cullen? She couldn't put much thought into anything but putting one foot in front of the other or risk throwing herself at Aiden.

Body taunted and control holding on by a single thread, Aiden shut and locked the door behind him. He even wedged a chair under the door knob for extra precaution. No one was going to interrupt them.

Laughing, Cassandra carefully set the bundle of flowers and the one tucked behind her ear on the bedside table. He watched her every movement. Watched her like a predator. Watching her like, if he didn't have her this very moment, he would go mad. She licked her bottom lips evoking a low growl from the Inquisitor. "Aiden." Her soft voice was all but drowned out by the sound coming from the floor below. Heart pounding like a dragon in her throat, Cassandra became enthralled in him.

He stalked across the room, taut and ready to pounce, his blue eyes completely feral. "I wanted to be gentle." Aiden cupped a hand over the nape of her neck and hauled her on the tip of her toes so their mouths were aligned. "But Maker, Cassandra. I can't…I just need you too damn much."

Cassandra struggled to remember to breathe as the heat of his words washed over her. Aiden stood before her, hair mussed from sweet, face flushed, and still half dressed in his formal wear, literally shaking to be unleashed from his shackle of control. Waiting on her to free him. "I told you before," he hissed, actually hissed, the moment she pressed her palms flat against his clothed chest. That hissing turned into a deep throat growl as they slid up the silk to push the jacket from his shoulder.

It landed with a plop on the hardwood floor.

Close now, Cassandra ran the tip of her tongue over his scarred bottom lip. The sound he made nearly made her knees buckle. "You never have to apologize for needing me."

Still struggling to remain in control for a moment longer, Aiden pressed her against the tall bed post with more force than he meant too. "I love you, Seeker." The words, once struggled with, now fell freely from his lips. He felt foolish now for all his fretting over the issue in the first place. Aiden cupped her marred cheek, his grip firm, afraid if he didn't hold onto her tight enough she would disappear like she did in the fade. "I never thought…Dared to hope to ever need someone like this. You are the reason I put one foot in front of the other. You are what makes it all worth it. Maker, if I were to lose you…"

His voice trailed off. They always acknowledged the fact the mark would take him from this earth. If he was to lose her, Aiden would fall straight back into the darkness.

Wanting to chase away the gloomy thoughts, Cassandra fisted a hand in his silk shirt to yank his mouth to hers. And it worked. Soon one hand slid down to the swell of her hip and tugged. She easily hoisted herself up and locked her legs around his narrow waist. She threw her head back, the new position settled her perfectly over his leather encased arousal. "Sweet Maker," she purred, rutting against him.

Aiden slammed a palm against the post to keep them upright. His heart pounded in his throat and his knees were knocking together. He pushed up the hem of her dress, bunching it at her hips, leaving her exposed. Stocking, garter belt, fancy small cloth. A surge of primitive want tore through his veins. "You're right, Cass." He couldn't even control his breathing. "I do love what you're wearing underneath."

"Remember," she felt the hand not supporting her run along the inside of her thighs, "the dress is borrowed."

Chucking, Aiden pushed the skirt up higher. He could feel the heat, see the wetness glistening on her inner thigh. "Oh Holy Maker, Lord of the Earth and its people…"

His choice of words made her giggle, "Dorian thought you might like it."

"You're such a temptress, Cassandra." Aiden slipped a finger beneath the band of the garter belt, pulled, and it snap back hard enough for the sound to echo throughout the room. Her gasp sent a bolt of fire straight to his already hardened cock. "My personal temptress. I will sell what's left of my soul to taste you, woman."

A smile played across her kiss swollen lips, "Your soul belongs to me, and mine to you." Cassandra took a deep breath, her breast, covered by the thin fabric of the dress, dragged across Aiden's chest. His grip tightened. "Always."

Aiden let out a surprise gasp and nearly lost his hold on her when Cassandra hooked two fingers in his belt. The tables seemed to be turned. No longer was he the hunter. Now he was the prey. And Cassandra looked ready to ravish to whet her appetite. Ever so slowly, he watched the Seeker undo the first notch. The temptress that she was kept brushing purposely against his swollen arousal.

"For fuck's sake, woman!" Aiden slammed his hand back against the thick bed post.

A wicked smile crossed her face. "All good things come to those who wait."

"Bullshit… You…" His word flattered, his mind going blank. The Seeker's sword calloused hands wrapped themselves delicately around his cock. "Shit-Shit-Cassandra."

"I want to do something we tried only once before." She slowly detangled herself from him and slid until her knees hit the floor. Cassandra looked up under hooded eyes.

The realization of what his wife wanted to do caused a moment of bone chilling terror. "You-You." He swallowed hard, struggling to keep any blackness from tainting this wonderful night. "You don't have too. I don't… Don't." Feeling her warm breath fanning across the tips of his shaft struck him dumb.

Cassandra placed a tender kiss on the head of his arousal. The catch in his breath made her feel more powerful than Andraste herself, blasphemous as that might be. "You're always so giving, and I've longed to do this again."

Despite his hands trembling, he unclenched the one bearing the mark so he could brush the tips of his fingers over the jagged skin running down her cheek. That memory of Crestwood played more than a few times in his head during those two months in the hot desert of the approach. In his current state of arousal, Aiden feared he wouldn't be able to control himself. "I don't want to hurt you."

She glanced up. "In all our time together you've never once hurt me. Nor have you pushed me out of my comfort zone unwillingly. Like always, we can stop at any time." Cassandra eased down the fitted leathers to expose more skin for her to feast on. She started by rubbing her cheek along the inside his thigh. The muscles trembled and she took in the earthly male scent and a bit of cedar that always seemed to linger on his skin. His fingers slid back into his hair, only barely holding on as he gazed down and waited. Anticipation filled his eyes. Holding his gaze, Cassandra wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft and took just the tip of him into her mouth.

Aiden's grip tightened in her dark mane of hair, fighting the urge to buck forward. The sensation of her hot velvet mouth wasn't something he could put into words. "Maker's breath, Cassandra." Agonizingly slow, she took him in further into her mouth until he could feel the back of her throat. He nearly fell over the edge right then and there. It suddenly became hard to breathe. To think. To do anything beyond feel In a desperate hope to remain up right, he slapped his hand against the bed post. "Cassandra."

She loved hearing her name fall from his marred lips. Almost like a prayer. Again, she fumbled a bit. Trying to find the right way to work her hands and mouth together to squeeze out the most pleasure. His breathless murmurs and deep rumble in his throat was her guide as she tested what was the right amount of pressure so not to hurt the tender flesh. After all, she was quite fond of it.

His fingers of his right hand dug into the wood so far he splintered the edges. Still, he fought to thrust into her wonderful mouth. So many times, he had seen this act where the receiver of this act would brutally drive himself into the giver until they couldn't breathe. Or make them gag so much that they would vomit and be forced to swallow it back down as not to displeasure the customer.

 _Stop it!_ Aiden shook the thoughts from his head and concentrated on the here and now. On the woman who loved him and who he loved in return. He felt her hands move over his thigh until her nails found purchase in the cheeks of his ass, urging him to move. "Shit. Cassandra."

At first, Cassandra set the pace until instinct kicked in and Aiden took over. He was careful not to move too fast or any deeper than she could handle. His fingers tightened in her hair, holding fast and steady, and with a grip that pulled a few strands loose in his efforts to keep himself in check. The fact she could make the mighty Inquisitor tremble was something she would never tire from.

Feeling the familiar burn, Aiden freed himself from Cassandra's grasp, hauled her to her feet, and then off them to pin her against the large bedpost with her legs wrapped around him. He frantically tore at the small cloth until her slick folds were exposed to him. Ever so slowly, Aiden eased a set of fingers into her heat causing her to curse him to the fade and back. "I'm going to take you right here. It's going to be fast and rough." He leaned forward to sink his teeth at the thudding pulse in her neck.

Cassandra buried her fingers in his hair and held on for dear life. "Then do it already, Trevelyan. No use standing about talking about it."

Aiden chuckled. "You're right as always, Seeker." He purred her title in the way he knew she liked it. Removing his fingers, he replaced it with his swollen cock, filling her in one powerful stroke. Like he promised, the pace he set wasn't slow. That would come later. They had the whole night to spend together in any way they liked. His nails bit into her bare thighs as he drove himself relentlessly into her, hiking her up higher on the bed post. "Do you know what I want?"

"You're asking questions now?" She managed between her wanton moans. "Hardly the time."

"Right again, but…" He brought his hand up to the column of her throat bringing her mouth to his until his lungs screamed for hair. The burning of his impending release was back and he could feel her walls start to shudder around his cock. He loved when they could reach this point together. "I want to spill my seed inside you. Again and again until your swollen and heavy with my child."

His voice, those words, backed with such emotions stole what little breath she had left in her body. She wanted to give him that. Longed to give him anything he desired. Never did Cassandra think she would love a man like this. So fierce and completely. She always scoffed at the books, at the women who needed a man to feel whole. To complete the puzzle of their heart. Now, thinking of even a day without the man losing himself in her, stilled her heart in terror.

Twisting, Aiden all but threw them onto the bed, driving himself into her one last time as they tumbled over the edge moaning each other's name. Or shouting. He couldn't tell and he didn't care if all of Thedas heard them. Never did and never would. This woman was, in the eyes of the Maker, his now and he had no intentions of ever letting her go.

When he came to, he found Cassandra shaking and it wasn't from pleasure. He pushed himself off her, bearing his weight. "Cassandra." Aiden caught her chin when she tried to turn her head to hide the tears. "Andraste's mercy, did I hurt you?"

"No." Fighting the tears were useless, so Cassandra gave into them. "You didn't hurt me."

"Then what is it?" Seeing her cry felt like his guts were being ripped out. "Please talk to me. I can't stand to see you like this. I'm not that strong."

Cassandra gently touch a hand to his cheek, tracing one of the numerous scars branding it. "After the life you've had, you deserve anything you want. I want to be able to give you everything you desire, but I don't…" Her heart shuttered and a sob caught in her throat. "I don't know if I can give you a child, Aiden."

"Cassandra." He laid his brow against hers, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. But seeing you with Annabeth and the other children in Skyhold, then tonight with that boy, I just… Just wanted." He struggled to find his voice. "I wanted to leave something behind to show that, in the end, there was good inside me. To give you a piece of me when I'm gone."

Her grip tightened at the fate they both knew awaited him at the end of this quest. "You deserve to have someone carry on your legacy, but I don't think my body is capable of giving that to you."

"Maybe it's me." He hated thinking this her fault. "Who knows what those monsters did to me. They forced so many drugs into my system. I should have thought about that before asking you to join with me. Now you're stuck with-"

The Seeker silenced him with a kiss. "I love you. Nothing will ever stop me."

"We'll just keep trying." Aiden smiled in hopes to chase away the sadness from her eyes. He began to pepper kisses along her neck, drowning in the giggles he evoked from her. "And trying. And trying. And trying until we've made love in every nook and cranny in Skyhold."

It amazed her how quickly this man could change her mood. "I like the sound of that." Hooking a leg around his waist, she rolled until she straddled him. "I think we should start that trying right now."

Aiden's body was already hardening. "I like the sound of that." Reaching up, he carefully pushed the sleeve of her dress off her shoulders until it pooled at her hips. The site of the corset clinging to her frame and pushing up her breast had him whimpering like a wounded animal. "You are really trying to kill me, aren't you?"

A smile touched her lips. "Maybe just a little."

"Maker." He reached up to tug at the laces. "I love you."

"Good thing I love you too."


	29. Return to Haven

Sorry for the delay in chapter. I hit a bit of a writers block on the next phase of this story. Also, see A/N at the end of the story.

* * *

Aiden awoke with a start and began to panic at the unfamiliar surroundings. Then the faint traces of lavender, under a scents left by a night full of love making, hit his senses. And he remembered every moment, every detail from the night before. His body hurt in all the right places, his skin burned from marks left by his wife's nails, but _Maker_ he felt magnificent.

 _His wife._

He smiled and shifted until his _wife's_ slumbering face came into view. Cassandra slept with her head pillowed on his out stretched arm, a smile playing at her lips. This wonderful, maddening, extraordinary woman was his wife. Aiden ran his thumb over the metal on his left ring finger. A streak of light flashed across it, letting him know that while Cassandra slept, she thought of him.

"You're smiling."

"Your eyes aren't even open." Aiden laughed, his lips pulling up higher. Her little talent always amazed him.

She lifted her lids, "Good morning, my husband."

"G'morning." He leaned down to brush his lips over hers, "My wife."

"We're going to drive everyone crazy with this love sick stuff."

"They can suffer through it." Aiden decided, "I never imagine my life could be like this. And since it is, I'm going to do nothing to hide it."

"I always hoped that I would find love and happiness, but I never gave myself the chance." She placed her palm against his disfigured cheek, "I sure in the hell didn't think it would be with you, but I'm glad the Maker knew better."

Laughing, Aiden gave her one last kiss before slipping out of bed. "I'm starving as I know you must be." He hiked up his leathers to his hips, "Don't move. I'm not done with you."

It was Cassandra's turn to laugh. Like the Inquisitor, her body ached and burned all over. "I'm not sure I could even if I wanted too."

He tossed on the jacket left so carelessly on the floor the night before, started for the door, stopped, and then veered back towards Cassandra for one more kiss. "I love you." Saying those words never felt so good.

"I love you too. Now go get food."

"I'm going."

The moment the door shut, Cassandra let out a happy sigh and rolled to bury her face in her husband's pillow. _Husband_. The word echoed in her head filling her heart to the brink, it was a wonder it didn't burst. This all seemed like a dream. If she imagined her life like this, in this very moment, when she was that hot headed Seeker, Cassandra would say a desire demon was playing with her mind. For so long, she could never see past the next battle. The next cause. And her life nearly past her by. Hell, if the sky hadn't torn open and started spewing demons, Cassandra wouldn't be here in this bed in the afterglow of a night of love making.

She brought her hand up to examine the ring on her finger. Aiden had told her some time during the night that he had designed it himself, before Adamant. The knowledge nearly brought her to tears like it did then. Aiden wanted to bind himself to her long before his mind altering experience in the fade. Maker, the man even wanted children with her. This was the same man who wanted nothing but to live in the shadows and be by himself a year and a half ago.

A streak of light shot across the metal three times in a row giving Cassandra the indication that Aiden must be making his way up the stairs. Stomach rumbling, she slipped out of bed and rooted through the pile of clothes on the floor for a shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The sudden sound of his voice had Cassandra spinning around on a gasp. _Maker!_ She forgot how quietly he moved at times. "Getting dressed."

"No, you don't." Aiden hastily put the tray of refreshments on the night stand and shot across the room. They wrestled for the shirt until he had her pressed against the dresser, "I told you not to move."

Cassandra made a show of fighting for the piece of clothing before letting him win. She let out a shriek when he lifted her onto the wooden surface, "Aren't you too tried?"

Shaking his head, Aiden rid himself of the jacket, "Nope." Catching her chin with his fingers, he took hold of her bare leg and wrapped it around his slender waist. "Must be the elf part of me."

Cassandra worked the tie of his leathers, "It will take some type of miracle for me to be able to ride a horse any time soon."

"I'm sure they have a potion for that." Aiden capture her lips, swallowing her laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Aww man." Varric complained the moment he spotted the newlyweds working their way over to their meal table. He dug into the coin pouch on his hip, "You two made me lose."

Dorian held out his hand, "A body can handle only so much fucking without the aid of potions, my friend." A grin crossed his face, "Trust me I know."

"Too much info, 'Vent." Varric handed over two pieces of gold.

Aiden leaned down to whisper into the Seeker's ear, "Told you."

Her response was an elbow to the gut. She took a seat next to the mage and reached for the jug of wine and cup, "What was the bet?"

"That we wouldn't see you until evening meal." Dorian filled in pulling up another chair for the Inquisitor. "Obviously, our dwarf friend here, has never had a beautiful companion to occupy his time."

"I don't know about that." Aiden took a sip from Cassandra cup earning a slight scowl. He smiled, "I'm sure his crossbow didn't get that name by chance."

"Well…" Varric sat up straighter in his chair, "Speaking of that."

"Oh?" Aiden raised a brow.

"Sorry, Charming. Still ain't going to tell you the story." Varric played with his mug, "I know that you just got married and all, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, Varric. You know that."

"I've got a lead on where Corypheus got his hands on red Lyrium" The information intrigued everyone at the table. "There is an entrance to the deep road that has human's carting out the stuff by the cart full."

"Who could have given away the location?" Cassandra wondered trying to search the storyteller's face for additional information. The dwarf looked very uncomfortable talking about the subject. "And how did you come by this information?"

Varric ignored the last question, but answered the first, "A few members of the expedition and a few close friends. How isn't important anyways. What is important, is that we know where they are now."

"And that is?" Dorian asked.

"In a series of cave in the Hinterlands." Varric gave this Inquisitor a halfhearted smile, "Not the most romantic place for a honeymoon…"

Aiden waved the thought away with his marked hand, "This needs to be dealt with. As long as he has this source, Corypheus is that much more powerful." His glowing eyes darkened for a moment, "After seeing his hold on the Wardens, we can't let him gain any more followers for him to control."

Hearing his voice shake, Cassandra laid a hand over his scarred one, "I couldn't agree more."

"We shall leave first thing in the morning." Aiden announced, "Has Cullen returned to the men?"

Dorian nodded, "I will send a raven to inform him of the plan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Varric was right. The Hinterlands wasn't the picture perfect place for a honeymoon. And neither was being covered in dirt, grim, blood, and an assortment of other things. Cassandra leveled her shield and bashed it against her opponent's face. The nameless man stumbled back and was struck down by Aiden's arrow. After well over a year of battling side by side, they were now an unstoppable force on the battle field.

Aiden notched another arrow while the mark flared and moaned in yearning to be used. He fought the urge. Using it on his own never did cause him discomfort, but it seemed the Fade changed that. Aiden knew that he could end this battle with a flick of his hand by opening a rift to swallow his enemies. It would save him arrows and his companions the effort of finishing off the last of the resistance guarding the Red Lyrium. The voices echoing in his head stopped Aiden and he forced himself to shoot another arrow instead. It went wide, missing his target and nearly hitting Bianca. The dwarf, not the crossbow.

"Watch it human!" The woman yelled at him, "Don't you know how to use that thing?"

"Told you she was a feisty one." Varric grinned shifting his crossbow to the next target. "Can give the Seeker a run for her money."

Aiden tried to aim again only to find his arms trembled too much to get a decent shot off. "No wonder you two get along so well."

"Will you two stop yapping and start shooting?" Cullen growled, charging in to the line of oncoming enemies.

 _Fuck it._ Tossing the bow aside, Aiden thrust his left hand up, "Heads up."

Just as the veil began to tare, Cassandra snagged the Commander by the back of his cloak and dragged him away before they too were caught up in its vortex. Her gaze went to her husband's face, finding it strained and in great turmoil. She resisted the urge to go to his side. After what happened the day of their wedding, Cassandra wasn't sure how the mark would react to any outside interference.

Struggling to breathe, the Inquisitor fisted his hand and the rift closed with a loud pop. The world around him began to gray while his stomach twisted into painful knots.

 _Again!_ The Nightmare's voice hissed in his head. _Bigger._

"No." Aiden collapsed onto his hands and knees. It had to be divine intervention that kept his afternoon meal down.

"Aiden?" Cassandra cautiously approached the rogue.

His glowing gaze snapped upwards, "Stay away from me!"

After setting her shield and weapon on the ground, she held her hands out to show she meant no harm. "You know that's not going to happen."

"I said stay away from me, woman!" Aiden scrambled backwards, nearly taking out Dorian in the process. His face filled with panic, "Who the hell are you people?"

If it wasn't for the sheer look of terror on her lover's face, Cassandra would have laughed and thought this a joke. "What do you mean?" She tried to keep her voice steady, "It's me, Cassandra."

Aiden's brows furrowed, "Cassandra who?"

Her heart nearly shattered, "Cassandra Pentagasht. Seeker…" Still nothing registered in his glowing blue orbs. Tears threatened to fall, but by the grace of Andraste, she held them at bay. "Your wife."

"The fuck you are. I don't even know you." Aiden tried to scramble away only to be stopped by Cullen, "I don't know any of you."

"Calm, Trevelyan." Cullen sheathed his sword in hopes to calm the taunt man. "You're with family. You're safe."

Dorian held up his staff, whispered a word, and the Inquisitor went lax.

Cassandra rushed to her husband's side, "What did you do?"

"I cast a sleeping spell." Dorian informed on a frown, "If I didn't he was going to either hurt one of us or worse, himself. Varric, you and your lady friend finish with what you need to. Cullen and Cassandra, take the Inquisitor up to the surface. Maybe some fresh air might clear his head."

Cassandra scooped up Aiden's bow and carefully removed the quiver from his back. "Cullen." Her throat was tight with emotions, "Take him and I'll get our gear."

Aiden wasn't out for long. When he awoke, the Inquisitor came up swinging. "Get away!" He took a shot at Cullen and nearly caught the Commander square in the jaw. "I won't let you take me back to him! Never! Do you hear me?"

"Calm down, Aiden." Cullen hoped using the man's given name might bring some recognition, but he wasn't that lucky as he had to dodge another on coming blow. "Andraste's mercy, Aiden. Listen to me for a moment."

"That's not going to work." Dropping the weapons, Cassandra rushed over to where they tucked their packs behind a rock in order to root through Aiden's. Grabbing his journal, she began to flip through pages until she found one that might do the trick. "Look at this, Aiden, and remember."

The rogue seem to calm at her voice enough to stop trying to attack Cullen. Slowly, he turned to stare at the journal Cassandra offered. It was easy for him to recognize his work sketched out onto the paper. Aiden carefully took the journal in his trembling hands to stare at the drawing.

Cassandra watched and held her breath. What if the mark had completely wiped his memory clean? What if they had to convince him all over again to help save Thedas from Corypheus? What if they had to start all over again? The thought made her eyes burn with tears she refused to let fall. She had to be strong, needed to be strong, for him. No matter the situation, they would get through this. She would do whatever it took for him to remember everything.

The journal slipped from his crocked fingers and he followed until he hit his hands and knees. "Cassandra?"

She was at his side in an instant, "I'm right here."

"The mark. I-It did something." He pressed a hand to his throbbing temple. It felt like a nail was trying to split it in two. "I was back, before the conclave. There were images of after, but they were so jumbled and muddled. They felt like a dream."

Cassandra ran her gloved fingers through his sweat soaked hair, "It's alright. We got you back, that's all the matters."

"It's only going to get worse." His blood ran cold in fear of losing his mind to the ancient magic. Losing all those wonderful memories with Cassandra. With his friends. "I'm going to lose who I am."

Despite the fact they both were covered in grim and the blood of their enemies, Cassandra pulled him hard against her. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, rocking him in hopes to comfort them both. "I'm not going anywhere, so you can just shut the hell up."

A strangled laugh caught in her throat, "Maker, you're such a stubborn woman."

"Then you should know by now nothing you say will make me change my mind."

He rested his brow in the crock of his arm, "I'm scarred, Cassandra."

It took all her will power and mostly the Maker's hand to keep the sob form at bay. This was the first time he openly admitted a fear of anything. He always approached his fate with an acceptance that she couldn't understand. Now, she had to be the strong one. She prayed to Andraste for the strength to be able to accomplish such a thing. "We're going to get through this." Emotions leaked into her voice, "I vow to you that I'll be there till the end and for everything in between."

Cullen watched the scene with a heavy heart. Nothing he could say or do would help ease either of their suffering. He met Cassandra's tear filled gaze and saw the true depth her strength for the first time. Was it any wonder he himself fell in love with the woman?

As night fell, Cassandra made her way around the Crossroads armed with some rations and a bit of freshly cooked meat. She wasn't sure that Aiden would eat, but at least she would try. She found him perched up on a retaining wall on the edge of the town, journal in hand. He was so absorbed in the pages he didn't even hear her approach.

"Trevelyan?"

The Inquisitor jolted and reached for the dagger at his side. He relaxed upon realization that it was Cassandra, "Sorry." He apologized, sheathing the dagger.

"It's alright. Can I join you?"

"Of course." He pulled his pack closer to make room.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to wash the dark memories with good ones." Aiden flipped the page to Cassandra and Varric dancing. "Plus, looking at them calm me when you're not around."

Cassandra gave him a small smile, "I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not all that hungry, Lass."

"We had a deal, Trevelyan." One that held up well over the last year or so. "You don't skip any meals while I'm around."

"Were you born so pushy?" Aiden wondered, taking a small bit of dried meat.

"Well, I was born in a carriage." Cassandra informed and her husband chuckled, "Father said he knew I'd be trouble."

"He wasn't wrong." His comment earned him a not so gentle punch to the arm. He made a show of rubbing it, "Easy now, Seeker. Can't damage the merchandise."

She watched him lift his glowing hand in explanation and she scoffed while rolling her eyes.

Aiden grinned, "Have I ever told you that how incredibly sexy I find that?" Putting the journal aside, he leaned over to stroke a finger over her scarred cheek. "First time I saw it, I wanted to throw you to the ground and take you right there. But I figured if I tried, you'd most likely slit my throat."

"You were far too valuable for that." Cassandra whispered as his lips brushed over hers, "I would have most likely bashed you upside the head and dragged your ass up the mountain."

"Is it any wonder I fell for you?"

She placed a hand on his chest to keep him from plundering her lips, "You're trying to distract me so you won't have to eat." His eyes narrowed and Cassandra knew she was right. "Eat."

Sighing, Aiden settled back down and complied. "There is something I need to do before we go back to Skyhold."

"Oh?" The tone of his voice left her curious.

"I want-no need to go back to Haven."

That was the last thing Cassandra expected to hear. "Can I ask why?"

"It's hard to remember it clearly. I know that it's half buried and all, but I need to see it for myself. To see the place that helped me become a better man." He glanced down at his marked hand, "I want to pay my respects for those we lost. I know it's foolish…"

"No it's not." Cassandra softly cut him off, "I've wanted to return myself to see… See what is left."

"I wish you would accept that he's gone, Cassandra." He took her hand to bring it to his scarred lips, "There is no way he can ever hurt you again."

"I won't ever be free of that feeling until I see it for myself. Surly, you can understand that."

Aiden nodded. Though he knew that Brynn was dead, there was still a feeling in the bit of his stomach he carried every day. A feeling that he was going to turn a corner and see one of those men who trained him. Who worked him until they destroyed everything inside of him? A feeling that today would be the day where is past fully came to light.

"Finish your dinner while I go inform the others of the plan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As they drew closer to Haven, Aiden slowed his steed and the others followed suit. A chill ran through his bones. They were looking down at what remained after the avalanche he caused to give the towns people more time to escape. Things were damaged, but mostly intact. A few of the dwellings had caved in roofs and a couple were just completely gone. Other buried under the snow that still lingered despite it being almost the end of summer. The mountain range must protect it from the warm rays of sun most of the time.

Aiden glanced up at the sky then back down. It looked strange without the green glow reflecting off the white dusted ground. Coming back to Haven was a lot harder than Aiden and his companions prepared themselves for.

Aiden slipped off his horse where the gates use to stand. A memory of marching through them to face off against Corypheus and his dragon hit him and had him shuddering. That seemed like an entire life time ago. Not over a year.

Cassandra, now at his side, slipped her hand into his marked one. "You okay, Trevelyan?"

The Inquisitor took a shaky breath, "I think so."

Dorian started trudging through the snow in the direction towards the dwelling he used during his time here. "I'm going to see what's left."

Cullen tied the reins of his horse to a post of the fence sticking out from the snow, "The Chantry is more intact then I imagined it would be."

Something cold crossed over the nape of Cassandra's neck. "I wonder…" She licked her dry lips, squeezing her husband's hand tightly. "If anyone left inside survived."

Knowing where her thoughts strayed to, Aiden set his jaw and lead them towards the half buried building. She needed to see if Ormo escaped or was rotting in the cell beneath the Chantry. And he needed to as well. If the bastard still roamed Thedas then he was going to use ever resource of the Inquisition to hunt the bastard down and drag him to Skyhold for a slow execution.

Varric veered off just inside the gates. Cullen led the way up the snowy path towards the Chantry. The front was buried and collapsed with no safe way to get in. On Cassandra suggestion, the Commander rounded the side of the building towards the entrance they used to escape that fateful night. The tunnel ran under the back of the Chantry, leading to a series of others as well as a ladder.

Cassandra placed a hand on the wrung, "This leads down to the basement." She whispered glancing to the left, "That one leads out to the war room. It's how we fled while you… you…"

"Did something incredibly noble and stupid." Aiden finished.

She snorted and the knots in her stomach loosened ever so slightly. After many weeks of travel on top of their excursion to the Hinterlands, Cassandra wanted to see the walls of Skyhold again. But she had to do this before they returned. It would put a part of her mind at ease and she could truly begin to move on from everything.

Sensing her hesitation, Aiden leaned down to unlatch the trap door. It not being open had to be a good sign for what they would find under it. "I'll go first?" Aiden asked and she nodded.

"I'm going to go to the war room." Cullen announced wanting to let the two deal with this moment alone. "Yell if you need anything."

Nodding his thanks, Aiden climbed down the later and found the temperature dropped a good five if not ten degrees. He pulled his cloak tighter around him as he watched the Seeker descended down the ladder. "I spent a lot of time down here hiding."

"No wonder I couldn't find you. This would have been the last place I expected you to go."

"Exactly why I did." Aiden studied the area, finding it largely untouched from the force of the avalanche. "Ready?"

Cassandra took a shaky breath, "No."

"Look at me, Seeker." He reached to take her by the arm, "I'm right here with you."

She squeezed his hand, "Lead the way."

Nodding, Aiden took point and worked his way around the corner to the cells. The ceiling creaked and moaned, raining bits of rock and dust upon them. There was no stopping them. They both needed this. He felt her fingers dig into his shoulder as they approached the cell they had thrown The Smithy in the day of Corypheus' attack.

After a moment's hesitation, Cassandra stepped around her husband to stare between the bars. Burred beneath a pile of concrete, laid the body of the Smithy. The cold preserved him, showing every wound that the Inquisitor inflected on him. There was so much damage. Cassandra couldn't bring herself to see him so soon after Aiden rescued her. She told herself that it could wait until after they closed the breach. Until after she sought out Aiden and told him everything she'd been holding back.

"He's dead." Aiden whispered running a soothing hand down her spine.

"I wanted to be the one to end his life." The confession fell from her lips as a single tear slid down her cold cheek. "I wanted to make him suffer like he made suffer. I wanted him to experience the fear he put me through."

"It wouldn't have given you the peace you sought."

"Didn't killing Brynn give you just that?" Cassandra demanded, looking back at him.

The Inquisitor frowned, "There was a difference."

"Enlighten me."

Sighing, he scrubbed a hand over his bearded cheek, "You're not me, Cassandra. When I killed Brynn it didn't damage my soul because I didn't have one. You killing Ormo would have changed you. It would have made you a different person. In the end, you'd only find regret."

Cassandra hated that he was right. It was the same reason that Leliana stopped her from doing too much damage to the man who tried to take Aiden's life. She rested her hands against the cold metal bars, "You were the reason I made it through. In the darkness, after he tried to break me, I clung to the thought of you. I knew you'd come for me."

"I'll always come for you, Seeker." He slid an arm around her shoulders, "C'mon. He doesn't deserve another moment of our time."

"Walk me through how you survived."

0o0o00o0

Cassandra tipped her head back to gaze up through the hole not much bigger than a dufflo. "It's a miracle you didn't break your neck." Thinking about it chilled her more than the frigid air. Her gaze shifted, "What is it?"

Crouched down, Aiden carefully nudged away a bit of debris, "I'll be damned." He muttered, fishing his prize from the half frozen ground. Carefully, Aiden cracked open the stiff leather journal and was surprised to find the pages inside largely intact. Some of the graphite and ink was smudged, but the drawings inside were well preserved. "It's the journal you gave me. The one I was drawing in that night."

The delight in her husband's voice had Cassandra kneeling down beside him. He had opened to a page, depicting in great detail the celebration in Haven after sealing the breach. "We can go to you cabin." Or attempt to at least. "To see if more survived. I know your drawings mean a lot to you."

"They help me remember." Aiden flipped a page, paled, and quickly tried to close it.

Only Cassandra was swift and plucked it from his fingers, "What's this?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh no, I don't think so." She stood to dodge his grasping hands. "I don't remember posing for this."

"Well I umm…" Standing, Aiden awkwardly rubbed the raised skin on the back of his neck.

Grinning, she studied her naked form sketched on the paper, "You weren't far off."

"I used my memory of that night on the Storm Coast."

"And use some creative…" The journal slipped from her fingers, her face scrunching in pain, as she stumbled to her knees.

"Cass?" He barely had time to catch her falling form. The color was draining from her face at an alarming rate. "Talk to me, Seeker. What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right." Whining in agony, she crossed her arms over her torso. The pain, sharp and aching, raged in the bit of her stomach. She tried to move only to yelp, "Hurts. Hurts."

Aiden swung her up into his arms and navigated through the cavern. One of her arms was draped around his neck, her fingers holding loosely onto the color of his jacket. "Talk to me." He glanced down, jarring the Seeker until brown eyes starred back up at him, "Cassandra?"

"Tired." Her voice grew weaker, "So tired."

"Dorian!" Aiden readjusted and took off towards the main gates, "Varric! Cullen!"

"Who's worrying now?" Cassandra softly jabbed, a small smirk crossing her bone pale face.

Aiden continued to call for his companions, focusing on Dorian in particular. The mage was their only means to figure out what ailed the warrior.

"What's wrong?" Cullen damned, appearing on the rubble that use to be the tavern. His gaze fell to the woman curled in Aiden's arms. "Inside the Chantry."

Dorian was waiting for the trio, "Lay her own." He commanded pulling off his satchel of pillaged supplies he managed to find around town.

Cullen removed his cloak and jacket to soften the ground in hopes to make Cassandra as comfortable as possible. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Kneeling, Aiden carefully laid the Seeker down. "We were talking and she doubled over in pain. Cassandra… Cassandra!"

Her eyes fluttered open for just a moment.

Dorian smelt the blood a moment before Aiden discovered his hand was drenched in it. The mage's heart sank, "Cullen I need herbs and whatever can burn to start a fire."

Aiden's gaze was so transfixed on the crimson coating his hand, he didn't notice the Commander's exit. "Dorian?"

"Give her your cloak. We need to keep her warm." The mage demanded, unclasping his won and draping it over Cassandra's trembling form.

"Dorian." Aiden tried again.

"She's losing blood." Dorian shifted to investigate, "Lots of it."

"From what?" Aiden rambled off question after question, fear gripping his heart with icy fingers. Was it red Lyrium? Had she been hit by a shard? Or ingested it?

"Aiden." Struggling to keep a hold of his own emotions, Dorian fisted his hand in the Inquisitor's tunic, "I need you to focus. I need you to calm her."

"What's going on?" Tears filled his voice the moment Dorian averted his haze. _Andraste, no_. It couldn't be. The Maker couldn't be that cruel. "Dorian?"

"I'm sorry, my friend." Dorian carefully lifted Cassandra's head to take a sip of potion Aiden knew so well. "I can ease the pain and slow the bleeding. But I… I can't…"

"Fucking spit it out!"

"I can't save the baby."

"No!" The soft cry came from Cassandra, tears instantly flowing down her pale face. "Dorian you have to save it."

The mage frowned, "I can't, Cassandra."

"Bullshit." This time Aiden reached out to yank Dorian forward by the front of his robes. "There has to be something you can do. An herb, root, something. Tell me and I'll find it-."

Dorian held the Inquisitor in place, "You're going nowhere. I can't save it." The statement was filled with anguish. "Cassandra will need you."

Shoving aside his grief and furry, Aiden wiped his hand clean the best he could as he moved to cradle her head in his lap. "A little more." Aiden encouraged taking the potion flask from Dorian. "Open, my love."

Cassandra refused. She deserved the pain. The agony. It was her body rejecting the life they created inside her. She covered her face and began to so. For a few days now, she suspected that she might be with child and had every intention of seeking out Dorian the moment they returned to Skyhold. Only thing was, Cassandra hadn't counted on the detours, the caves, and red Lyrium. This was all her fault. "I'm sorry, Aiden."

"Shh, Lass." Aiden stroked his fingers through her damp hair, "'tis not your fault."

"Yes it is. I… I… I'm so sorry."

No matter how much Aiden assured, he knew that Cassandra wouldn't change her mind. He bent down to kiss her brow, "I love you." He whispered over and over until the Seeker cried herself to sleep.

Dorian began to crush herbs with his pestle and mortar, "This will slow and hopefully stop the bleeding so she doesn't bleed out."

The thought of losing her on top of the baby had Aiden scrambling away as far as he could to purge the contents of his stomach. How could the so called Maker do this? Empty now, Aiden pounded his marked fist repeatedly and relentlessly into the cobble stone floor. The magic flared and started working its way up his arm. It was feeding off his grief. Off the rage burning inside him. Through the roar in his head, he could hear the whispers. The taunting of countless demons waiting on the other side of the thinned spot of the fade. All he had to do was tear it open and let them through.

"Do it." The nightmare hissed, "I can save her. I can save your son."

A sobbed caught in his throat. It had to be a trick, but Aiden couldn't help but think about the what ifs. What if the fade beings could stop Cassandra from miscarrying? There would be a cost. Aiden knew such magic didn't come without a price.

"Just open the rift."

Aiden slammed his battered hand against the side of his head in hopes to dislodge the voices. He wanted to save her, to save them both, but he couldn't give into this.

A familiar hand touched his shoulder, jarring Aiden out of his stupor. He blinked the tears away and focused on the Commander's grim face, "Cullen?"

Cullen helped the Inquisitor to his feet, "Breath. Focus."

"Don't listen to him. Your son can be saved. I can protect your Seeker so you'll never have to worry again."

"No, Aiden don't." The voice this time belonged to someone familiar. Alistair pleaded with the rogue to stay strong.

"How could your Maker do this?" Aiden asked, tears flooding his voice. They were so close to achieving something they both desperately wanted. Something, Aiden thought he would never have. Oh how he longed for a little dark haired girl with Cassandra's looks and wit along with his eyes and sarcasm. "How could he put one of his most faithful through so much? She's done nothing but devote herself to him. To the Inquisition. To whatever cause the fucking Maker and Andraste asked of her. And this is how he repays her?"

Cullen didn't flinch as Aiden pounded his fist against his chest. He would even allow the Inquisitor to beat the shit out of him if it helped ease the pain. "I'm sorry." Tears burned the back of his throat, but he swallowed them. "I don't have the answers. I don't think anyone does."

Defeated, Aiden dropped his brow to the Commander's shoulder. They were so happy. He knew it wouldn't remain their focal point once they returned to Skyhold and back to the grind of things, but he had hoped it would last for just a little bit longer. Now, how could things be the same? "She's going to blame herself."

"You'll have to make her see differently. A hard task, I know."

Aiden chuckled ever so slightly.

"You're not not alone." Cullen softly assured, "You have your family to help you through his."

* * *

SORRY!


	30. Aftermath - Skyhold

"Cassandra." With Skyhold in view, Aiden shifted in his saddle to coax the woman nestled against him awake.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she turned her face into the Inquisitor's chest. They hadn't spoken much since leaving Haven. None of them had. What was there to say anyway? A bit of pain, a bit of blood, and just like that a life was gone.

Aiden kissed the crown of her head. "We can delay a day or two if you like. No one has to know, Cassandra."

"That won't change the reality that it happened." She slid a hand under her cloak to rest it against her flat stomach. _Empty._ She felt so empty.

He rested his marked hand over hers, "I love you, Cassandra Trevelyan. Nothing will ever, ever change that." He echoed the words she spoke the night in their wedding bed. "We'll get through this."

Leliana eagerly awaited the party's return, bursting with happiness. She couldn't wait to greet the newlyweds. Couldn't wait to start the celebration of their union. She couldn't… Her thoughts trailed off the moment she caught sight of Cassandra cradled against Aiden atop the same horse. Something was wrong.

Aiden gave the redhead a look to remain silent as he waited for Cullen to dismount and help the Seeker down from the saddle. The soft whine of pain twisted his heart. "The travel has been long." Aiden hopped down and wrapped an arm around Cassandra's waist to steady her. "We shall meet in the morning. Right now, we could use some rest."

Leliana glanced at all the grim faces and nodded. "I'll bring up some food and refreshments once you get settled in."

"And will you send for a bath?" Aiden requested and looked back. "Dorian…"

The mage followed after the couple.

"Cullen." Leliana only spoke when the tio disappeared into the main building. According to the last raven, everything had been okay. They were going to be delayed due to unscripted stops, then they would be home and ready to celebrate both the victory at Adamant and the holy union.

"I think you should wait for them to tell you," Cullen suggested pulling his gear from his horse. "It's not my burden to share."

"Of course." She accepted the Commander's logic. "I shall go inform Josie that the feast has been delayed. You and Varric should clean up."

Varric handed over the reins of his horse. "Won't get any argument from me."

They brought up and readied the bath so fast that Aiden and Cassandra barely settled into their quarters.

"No." Cassandra stopped Aiden before his hands could touch her. Though she did nothing but long for his hands on her, Cassandra didn't think she could it handle it at the moment. "I can do it."

Aiden resisted the urge to frown and took a step back. "The water should be warm now. I did ask for an extra rune just in case."

"Thank you."

He noted the way her fingers played with the hem of her tunic and understood that she wanted to be left alone. "I'll leave the door downstairs open. Send Merthin if you need anything."

The hound looked up at the sound of his name.

She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Aiden carefully brushed his lips over her temple. "I'll see what is delaying Leliana with the food. Anything special?"

Her stomach rumbled in protest. "No."

"Okay." Aiden lingered a moment longer before starting for the stairs. He paused a moment to whisper a few commands to Merthin and left his Seeker alone. With each step he took, the weight of grief started to mount. Tears burned in the back of his throat. He fought them as he stepped out into the main hall. Too many eyes turned to him. All filled with questions that he didn't want to answer. What was there to say, anyway?

Josephine, standing near the door to her office, was the only one brave enough to approach the Inquisitor. "Aiden." Her voice was soft and full of worry. "Is there anything else we can do for you?"

The rogue shook his head, pushing past her in a rush to get away. If he stopped then he would break. Aiden rushed through the winding halls and stairwells of Skyhold until his legs couldn't carry him any further. He found himself in an unfamiliar room filled with cobwebs, books, and old potion vials. The blackness had his skin crawling, coupling with his anger and grief.

Howling like a wounded animal, Aiden snatched the first thing he saw and started swinging. The sound of shattering glass echoed against the stone walls along with his cries of anguish.

 _How could the Maker do this?_

It was the question on the forefront of his mind since leaving Haven. That life had been an innocent one. Its existence hadn't even been known and yet the Maker and all of his wisdom decided to take it away.

 _Why!_

Aiden screamed the question as he smashed his makeshift weapon into another shelf. Glass splintered and flew everywhere. He didn't even flinch when it cut into his flesh. He was far too numb. How was he supposed to feel anything but the soul shattering agony ever again? How in the hell was he supposed to find the will to fight again? Was this how the fates got their jollies? To dangle happiness in front of a person and then throw them back into the darkness?

Or was it his fault? Filled with dread, Aiden stopped his wrath of destruction. What if the Maker had known better? What if those bastards tainted him and it would have corrupted the baby and then in turn Cassandra herself?

"Aiden."

The Inquisitor swung around fast and with all the force in his body, desperate to make whoever it was hurt as much as him.

Cullen, sensing the move, ducked just in time and came up grasping for Aiden's wrist. The rogue hardly put up a fight when Cullen wrenched the weapon from his hands.

Exhausted, Aiden slumped against the wall and sunk straight to the floor. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing the heels of his hands to his brow, tears streaming down his scarred face.

Cullen placed the piece of wood well out of reach. "You missed, so it's okay."

"What are you doing down here?"

"Making sure you're not doing something too damaging to yourself." The Commander noted to small cuts on his friend's hands and face. "Talk to me, Aiden."

"She doesn't want me near her." Aiden's heart ached with the knowledge. "And I don't blame her. I'm poison."

"What are you talking about?"

"They tainted me. They pushed so many drugs into my system and I never knew what it was. I should have known, should have thought…" Frustrated, Aiden pulled at his hair. "I've done nothing but poison her since day one."

Cullen took Aiden by the shoulder, forcing the Inquisitor to look at him. "That's not true and you know it. Right now you're both blaming yourselves over something that happens without cause."

"You're the one that should be with her. This wouldn't have happened. None of it would."

Sighing, Cullen settled down next to Aiden. "If you weren't such a mess I would slug you for that."

"I deserve it and more."

"No you don't."

"I don't know how to fix this." Aiden stared blankly at his disfigured hands. "I don't know how to help her."

"I don't think anyone does at the moment. All we, all you can do is be there for her in any way she needs."

Aiden looked at Cullen, "And what if she doesn't want me at all."

"That won't ever happen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Stepping outside of the Tavern, Bull's attention shifted to the sparring ring. The usual crowd was noticeably absent with the exception of Annabeth. The little girl watched the Inquisitor with a frown on her face. It was clear that she highly disapproved of the older man's state of mind since returning to Haven.

"That's enough." Bull's booming voice had the two sparring men halting mid swing. His gaze swept to the Inquisitor and frowned. Blood and sweat soaked his tunic. Bull knew that Krem wasn't the rogue's only sparring partner of the day. "Go clean yourself up."

Nodding, Krem complied.

Aiden lowered his practice sword, savoring the burning pain scorching through his body. "I wasn't done with him," Aiden panted.

Bull recognized the lust in Aiden's glowing orbs. Lust for pain. Lust for control. Lust to bury the pain he was feeling. All the human did since returning to Skyhold was get the shit beat out of him and do what he could to try to coax Cassandra out of bed. As a Qunari, Bull couldn't imagine what the losing the baby was doing to the couple. But he couldn't stand by anymore and watch Aiden revert back to his old self. "I need to go to the Storm Coast."

Aiden swiped his sleeve over his bleeding mouth. "So go. You don't need my permission."

"I need your help."

"Of course you do." Despite his hands were raw from countless sparring matches, Aiden found himself moving to the set of training dummies. He studied the deep gashes in wood of the dummy's neck. Made by Cassandra during her hours of training. Maker, he loved watching her from the battlement. Loved watching her move as if her sword was an extension of her arm. Even in Haven, Aiden would find a spot in the shadows to watch her train while resisting the urge to steal her away and ravish her.

Now, he wondered if he would ever see her swing her sword again. Seeing her so broken killed Aiden. And there was nothing he could to do fix it. Anger renewed, Aiden began to attack the dummy with vigor.

Bull sat back and let the rogue get it all out. At least he wasn't in danger of seriously hurting himself. When the man collapsed to the grass, Bull knelt down and pried the sword from his bloody hands. "You need to stop doing this to yourself."

"I'll be the judge of what I need, Qunari," Aiden snarled.

"So this is the Trevelyan from before?"

The Inquisitor averted his gaze.

"Come with me. Get away from this place."

"I can't leave her, Bull," Aiden whispered.

"You're no good to the Seeker like this. I think going out and doing something more then get the shit beat out of you might be enough to clear your head."

Aiden knew that the warrior spoke the truth. If he was to be any help to helping his wife heal, first he had to get in a better place. "When do we set off?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Briefed on the mission and freshly healed thanks to Dorian, Aiden balanced a tray of food as he walked up the stairs. He did his best not to panic upon finding his quarters nearly pitch black. The candles he left burning that afternoon had long been extinguished. "Cassandra." He rounded the bed and placed the tray on the night stand. She was burrowed in the sheets, her unruly hair the only thing visible.

Merthin looked up from his post at the foot of the bed, his hazel eyes filled with worry.

Aiden did his best to comfort with a few strokes of the head. It seemed to do very little. He sighed and rubbed his tired face. He was struggling on keeping himself from slipping down the dark abyss. How in void could he hope to pull Cassandra from it?

The Seeker stirred under the mountain of blankets. "Aiden?"

"Right here, Lass." Aiden lowered himself to the edge of the bed and waited until she rolled to face him. He brushed the back of his hand over her tear stained cheek. "I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry." She never was. She didn't have the effort to do anything but grieve for the life she lost.

"You need to eat." Aiden pleaded. She was wasting away at an alarming rate. The only time she ate in the last week was when he forced food down her throat. If he couldn't reach her soon, Aiden feared she'd be lost from him for good. He hated seeing her in such a state. This wasn't like her. This wasn't the same woman who came in blazing into his life ready to slice his head off. How he desperately wished he had the magical fix to heal her broken soul.

Aiden knew she would budge so he didn't push. "Can I light a candle?" The darkness was starting to set in and panic started to spread.

A small spark of something besides sadness flickered inside Cassandra. "Maker, I'm so sorry." She started to fumble for the matches on the night stand, knocking over the jug of water. Tears blurred her vision. "I'm sorry."

"I got it." Aiden clenched his jaw to hold back his anger. That's all she did, apologize for anything and everything. Always swamped in guilt. A state of mind that Aiden couldn't break. In her head, losing the baby was her fault. Hands trembling, he struck the match and lit the lantern next to the bed.

Her gaze took in her husband's appearance. "You've been sparring?"

He looked down at his soiled tunic and cursed himself for not changing out of it. "Running drills with Krem and the other Chargers. Bull wanted them ready before they moved out." As lies went, it wasn't the most convincing.

"To where?"

"The Storm Coast. There is a contact that he needs to meet."

A frowned cross her pale face. "You're going with him?"

He leaned over her to rest his hand on the bed on her other side. "I have to. It's part of the deal. The Ben-Hassrath has offered an alliance with the Inquisition. It's the collective's opinion that this is an opportunity that can't be passed up."

"Of course. The Inquisition needs as many alliances as it can get." Cassandra whispered, "When do you leave?"

"In the morning." He reached to caress her cheek, only to stop himself when she flinched. A common reaction since returning home. She only allowed small touches. Aiden could only conclude that Cassandra felt unworthy of such gentleness. He even took to sleeping on the floor to give her the space she craved. "I don't want to leave you."

"It's your duty."

"It's my duty as your husband to take care of you," Aiden firmly corrected. Something he was failing miserably at. "But I can't help you if you don't talk to me, Cassandra. I know you're hurting. I know because I am too. Please, just tell me what to do. Tell me how I can help because it's killing me to see you like this."

Tears fell unchecked down her cheek as Cassandra turned her face into her pillow. She didn't want to feel like this, but nothing she did could shake away the grief. "It hurts so much, Aiden. I feel like I can't breathe under its weight. And I don't… I don't…" She fought the sob caught in her throat. "I don't know how to get free. I think about getting about of bed and it just hurts too much."

"You've got to fight through it." Aiden struggled to hold back his own tears. He had to be the strong one this time.

"That's just it." She cast a sideways glance in his direction. "I don't have any fight left in me."

Her confession caused his heart to sink straight into his stomach. It was as he feared. That this event would be the last straw to break her wonderful spirit. And there he was helpless to do anything about it. Aiden cursed the Maker as he slipped from the bed. "I'm going to bathe and get ready for my departure."

Cassandra did nothing to stop him. He wanted to fix her and she still wasn't sure she wanted to be. All this pain and suffering was what she deserved for losing a life. She clenched her fist into the sheets letting her sobs free, her own curse to the Maker slipping into the darkness. How could he do this? How could be this part of his grand master plan? Over and over again, he put her through these heart shattering experiences and he expected her to just pick herself up and continue on. And there was more pain still to come. Eventually, the damn Maker was going to take away the man she loved. Then Cassandra would be left with nothing but the memories of her time spent with Aiden.

So, what was the point of finding the strength to continue the good fight?

Aiden returned an hour later to see the lantern still burning and the tray largely untouched. At least Cassandra ate some of the bread. It was more then she consumed this morning. More tired than he cared to admit, Aiden began to arrange his bedroll on the floor.

"Aiden."

"Aye," he whispered back. "Go back to sleep, Lass."

Cassandra propped herself on her elbow. "Come to bed."

The Inquisitor hesitated, "It's okay. I've slept in worse places."

"Please," she tried again. "If you are to set off in the morning then you need a good night's sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Get your ass in bed, Trevelyan."

The tone of her voice made him smile. For a moment she sounded like her old self. "Merthin." Aiden motioned for the hound to get off the bed, giving him room to slide under the blanket next to her. Still, he didn't touch her. "I wish you were going with me, Seeker. I always feel better when you're at my side."

"I know." Even if she was willing, Cassandra was far too weak to do any good in battle. "Who is going with you, besides that Chargers?"

"Dorian and Sera."

"Sera?"

"No need to worry yourself, Lass."

"I'll always worry." Even when her essence was crushed. She hesitated a moment before laying her hand against his clothed chest. Her husband's closed his eyes on a hiss at the sensation stirring something under the darkness. "You better come back to me."

He brought his hand up to cover hers, his thumb stroking over her knuckles. "I'm coming back," Aiden vowed, wishing that Cassandra would understand that no matter what, he wasn't going to leave her. "We'll get through this."

Before Cassandra lost her courage, she pressed her mouth to his scarred one. Instantly, Aiden eagerly leaned into the kiss almost as if he was terrified it would be their last. And it hit her, through the haze of grief, that it very well could be. There was no guarantee that he would return from the Coast. That was the risk they faced every time they stepped out from the safety of Skyhold.

Feeling her hands tugging at his tunic, Aiden drew away to search her face. "Cassandra?"

She found herself caught in his intense gaze. The way he looked at her. _Maker._ Cassandra shivered as she wondered how he could still look at her like she was Andraste herself. "Put your hands on me. Make it all go away, even if it's just for a few moments."

He drew her tightly against him. His body was already hard and straining against his linen pants. "At any time you want to stop just say the word."

Feeling him after what felt like a lifetime was almost overwhelming. She gripped his forearm, struggling to keep her mind from drifting away from the pleasure coursing through her. "Please, Aiden."

Forcing himself to be gentle as he could, Aiden rolled until she was beneath him with his lips on hers. He could feel her hesitation a moment before her mouth surrendered to his. His plan was to go slow, to worship her until she accepted that his desire for her, his love, would never falter. Cassandra, on the other hand, had other plans. She was tugging at his clothes, eager to get her hands on his skin. Aiden broke the kiss long enough for both of them to remove each other's shirt. Skin to skin sent an electric pulse through him. His marked hand cupped her hip to keep her still before he lost all control.

Cassandra wanted rough. Wanted to get lost in the pleasure and the pain. Wanted it to wash away the pain. But Aiden's touched was gentle as he roamed her body. So soft and loving, caressing her almost as if she was made of glass and would break if he used too much pressure. She never known him to be like this. Not even on their wedding night when he made love to her the way he planned to do before he lost his control. "Aiden." Whispering his name, Cassandra fought against his hold, desperately needing the friction to relieve the ache between her legs.

"Let me take care of you, Cassandra." He insisted, nuzzling her cheek with the tip of his nose. "Maker knows you've done it enough for me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Cassandra?"

Cole's quiet voice had the Seeker stirring from her light slumber. It was a rare sight to see the spirit in her chambers. "Cole?" Was it his turn to try to get her out of bed and back into the world? Yesterday it was Solas. Before that, Bull, who nearly dragged her from the bed. And Cullen and Leliana before that. Varric had been the first to try. All that was left now was Vivienne, since Blackwall had yet to return from Adamant.

"Darkness, Despair," Cole softly rambled gliding across the room. "Hurt. So much pain."

Cassandra closed her eyes to trap the tears. "Yes it hurts, Cole."

"He knows. He hurts too. Hurts and can't fix it. He wants to take it back. To make it better. To make you happy."

"Trevelyan." Curious, Cassandra pushed herself into a sitting position. Did he mean to go back before they were lovers? To erase the last two years?

"This hurts him more than anything he's felt before." Cole carefully sat on the edge of the bed, afraid to jar her and cause pain. "Feels guilty. What if they tainted him? What if-What if… So many questions. So much guilt."

Her heart ached. "Guilt?"

Cole's head tilted to the side. "You feel it too. Think it's your fault."

"It was," Cassandra whispered, choking back the sob caught in her throat.

"No. His fault. They left something inside him." The spirit's eyes started to blur as he stared out the balcony door. "He knew it, yet he thought-wanted to believe-he could have it. Happiness. Love. Family. Just a small taste before the mark takes him."

The young man's words echoed in Cassandra's head. It made sense now. The night before Aiden left, when they made love, he had been so gentle. So loving. In the end, Aiden withdrew from her and spilled his seed in his hand. Cassandra remembered the disgust on his marred face. Remembered the way he couldn't clean up fast enough. She'd been so wrapped up in her grief to put much thought into it.

 _Maker._

Cassandra scrubbed a hand over her face. How could she be so selfish?

"He wants. Wants… Wants."

"Wants what?" Cassandra demanded. "Plainly if you can manage it."

Cole took a moment, brow scrunched as he struggled to comply. "He wants to try again. He wants to give you everything. A family. A future. Deserve. You deserve it all. It eats at him. The knowing, that in the end, he will cause you pain. His heart aches." A sad smile touched the spirit's mouth. "A child would've meant he'd be remembered. A child would mean you wouldn't be alone. It wouldn't hurt as much."

This time Cassandra didn't fight the tears. She let them slid unchecked down her cheeks. Aiden believed himself to be a selfish and self-centered man. In truth, Aiden Trevelyan, was the most selfless man in all of Thedas. The mark was slowly consuming him, taking his life inch by inch. And instead of worrying about that, he worried about her and her wellbeing after he was gone.

"But he's afraid. Of the end." Cole sobered. "Afraid of the pain. Aching. Stabbing. Sharp. Throbbing. He knows… The only thing that help is you. Always you. From the first moment there was calm. Wants to help you. To ease your pain. It makes him afraid. He doesn't want you to suffer like this again."

Cassandra placed a hand on the Spirit's arm to stop his rambling. Her head ached as it always did when conversing with the young man. But she felt lighter. Felt like the grief had been lifted ever so slightly from her shoulders. "Thank you, Cole."

His face lit up. "I helped?"

"Yes, you helped."

"That means you'll come down for afternoon meal?"

Even if she wanted too, Cassandra couldn't fight the smile at the hopefulness in Cole's voice. "I will."

"The others will be so happy." Cole hopped up from the bed and vanished.

The lingering anguish, depression, and darkness made Cassandra's limbs feel like lead as she struggled to swing her legs over the edge of the bed. Storm clouds lingered outside the terrace doors and only one candle lit the room. She squinted at it in confusion. Then she realized that Cole, in all his mysterious ways, must have lit it before he disappeared. The orange glow of the flames was the first she seen of light since Aiden left with Bull to the Storm Coast.

How long had that been? How much transpired outside of her bedroom door? What duties and decisions had she neglected in her escape to darkness?

Cassandra dragged a hand through her greasy hair. Maker, she needed to get out of bed. Needed a bath and a fresh change of clothes, desperately. She needed to get her ass down stairs and get her head straightened. Getting back to work would help busy herself so the heartache didn't weigh her down. Nothing she nor the Maker could do would ever bring the lost life back. A reality Cassandra would continue to struggle with, but life had to go on. Thedas was still in turmoil. The Inquisition needed her. As did her friends. And most importantly, Trevelyan needed her. Her sword. Her protection. Her support. Her love.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tray of food in hand and Merthin at his side, Cullen reached out to knock on the door. The fact it opened at his touch was a shock alone. But by who had the Commander stumbling back and losing his grip on the tray. "You're up."

Cassandra's gaze flickered to the apple at her feet. "Was that supposed to be my afternoon meal?"

"Uh well…" Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. "It was. I didn't expect you to be up so you startled me."

A smile twitched at the corner of her lip, "I could tell. For what's it's worth it looked appetizing. You were going to brave the wrath for a round two?"

"Cole stated he talked to you. He said he helped, though to be perfectly honest, I don't know exactly what that meant."

"It means I helped." Cole appeared, a fully loaded try in his hand, beside the pair. The spirit smiled, "Right?"

The tone of his voice melted Cassandra's heart and for a moment the sorrow lifted. "Yes, Cole you did. Thank you for bringing me the tray, but I think I would like to join those who haven't eaten."

Cullen smiled bigger than Cole. "I'm pleased to hear that, Seeker." He glanced down at the mess on the floor, "I'll clean this up and I'll walk you down."

"I'll tell the others." And like that, Cole was gone as quickly as he appeared.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that," Cassandra muttered. Carefully, she knelt down, doing her best to ignore the twinge in her bad leg from lack of use.

Cullen opened his mouth to protest, only to close it at the Seeker's scowl. If he said a word about her taking an easy at the moment, he would be mourning his teeth. Or worse, balls. "I'm truly happy to see you out of your chambers, Cassie. I was beginning to think you wouldn't leave until Trevelyan returned."

That most likely would've happened if not for Cole's insight and wisdom. Maybe the spirit might have taken some of the dark emotions away. It was hard to say. But she did feel lighter, even a bit stronger since his visit. "I think I'll feel better once I've bathed. Probably look and smell better as well."

The corner of Cullen's scarred lip pulled upward. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Cassandra gave his shoulder a not so friendly punch.

Laughing, Cullen stood with the tray. "Sorry I couldn't resist."

"Ass." Cassandra lead the Commander down the stairs, Merthin faithfully at her side. "And before you ask. I'm not okay, but I'm better. I think it might be quite some time before anything else."

"Know that your family is standing by to help in anyway."

Family. Cassandra liked the sound of that.

Then, right when everything started to feel right, it all went wrong again.

Cullen dropped the tray to catch Cassandra before she fell to her knees. "Cassandra?" The Seeker's face filled with renewed anguish. "What is it?"

Leaning against him, Cassandra cradled her left hand. "It's gone cold. The ring." Her heart pounded in her throat. "It's gone cold."

"What?" Cullen struggled to catch onto her ramblings.

"It means… It…" Tears blurred her vision. And then a sob tore from her lips as the metal began to warm again.


	31. Healing - Skyhold

Sighing, Cassandra worked the kinks out of her neck from being bent over her desk all day. She took post in her space above the forge to get away from the blackness that still lingered in the quarters she shared with the Inquisitor. If she lingered there too long, it was easy to let the grief overwhelm her to the point of crawling back in bed and never leave. That was a path she couldn't allow herself to back down again. There would be no crawling her way out. And Aiden needed her.

And she needed him to return. Putting the report aside, Cassandra twisted the ring on her finger, the metal warm to the touch. Ever since the moment it went cold, Cassandra couldn't stop fiddling with it. A reassurance that her husband was alive. But something happened. Something caused his heart to stop for ten long seconds. The terror the course through her veins in the small amount of time lingered. Cassandra figured it wouldn't leave until she laid eyes on him.

The sound of bells jolted both Cassandra and Merthin to her feet and to the window in less than a blink of an eye. In the distance, she could just make out the silhouette of four figures on horseback. "About damn time."

Merthin huffed in agreement, following the Seeker down the stairs.

Cassandra put in extra effort to keep her strides normal. Being a lovestruck woman, falling over herself to greet her lover, was the last thing she wanted to appear to be. Even if she was anxious to see Aiden.

Cullen was waiting at the gate be the time Cassandra arrived. He could see her bursting beneath the mask she put in place to appear as the cool-headed warrior Skyhold held her to be. "Our scouts sent word once they hit the outskirts."

Cassandra craned her neck in hopes to see over the gathering crowd. The small party was making their way across the bridge, but she couldn't fully make out the Inquisitor. "Did they have anything to report?"

"Just they successful in their journey."

She resisted the urge to groan. The obvious lack of details only unnerved her further. He was hurt. How bad was unknown.

Aiden felt his wife's gaze on him the moment he entered through the main gate. He turned to find her face filled with worry and a hint of terror. Careful not to jar his slinged shoulder, Aiden slipped off his horse and handed off the reins of his horse to the first stable hand he saw. "I'll unsaddle her just bring her to the stables."

Dorian did the same, "Say your hellos and then go take a hot bath to soak your shoulder. With any luck, you can lose the sling in a day or two."

"Thank you, Dorian."

"Go." The mage urge, "She's about to burst."

Aiden complied and walked towards his wife, "No need to worry, Seeker." His scarred lips tilted upwards into a lopsided grin. "Only a flesh wound."

"That's hardly reassuring." Because she needed too, Cassandra carefully wrapped her arms around him. She heard him sigh a moment before his marked hand settled on the small of her back. "Welcome home, Trevelyan."

"And it's good to be, Lass." He drew away, "But it's better to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

She raised a brow, "You're the one in a sling, shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"When will you ever stop worrying about me?"

"Never."

Cullen cleared his throat causing the part so there was at least a breath or two between them. He knew that Cassandra wanted to get Aiden away from prying eyes to give him a proper greeting. "Glad to see you've return largely in one piece, Inquisitor. What's the word from the Coast?"

"Clear of Red Templars and only a few Venatori linger." Aiden slid his good arm around Cassandra's shoulders, "I'm sad to say our objective didn't go quite as planned. I suspect Bull will be the one to fill you in."

"I'll set a council meeting before evening meal." Cullen gave his friends a flight bow, and bided the pair farewell.

"Merthin." Aiden jerked his head and the hound followed after the Commander.

Cassandra allowed Aiden to steer them towards the stables and waited until they were out of eyesight before allowing her emotions to burst free. "What the hell happened? You said it was a simple mission. I felt-."

Aiden silenced her with a breathtaking kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she rose on her toes, pressing fully against him. There was an eagerness in her touch he hadn't felt since their last night in the Hinterlands. It left his head swimming and his body stirring.

"I'm fine." He assured brushing his knuckles along her jaw, "I promise."

"You're not fine," Cassandra argued, struggling to steady her breathing. "It went cold. I felt it."

"What?"

"The ring." She laid her left hand over his heart, content feeling it beat. "The enchantment Dorian put on them. Ten seconds. It was cold for ten whole seconds, Aiden."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Cassandra. I didn't think."

"I've been mad with worry." Emotions filled her voice, "I thought-Maker, I thought I lost you too."

Despite the fiery pain that shot through his shoulder, Aiden pulled her tightly against him. "I didn't think." He repeated pressing his lips to her brow. He felt her shoulders shutter but heard no tears. She was trying to stay strong as she always did. "I would have sent a raven. A smoke signal, something to let you know I was okay."

"I should have been there at your side. I promised I would." Cassandra chocked back her sobs, "Instead, I was locked up in some dark room and because of that I nearly lost you."

"You're always so hard on yourself, Seeker. You weren't ready."

"I should've been."

Aiden yanked her back, her expression firm, "Stop. For fuck sakes, you lost a child. Our child. You're allowed to grieve without being seen as weal. There was a life growing inside of you and now it's gone. Only a person with a heart of ice wouldn't be distraught over that."

His voice crackled and Cassandra watched wetness gather in his glowing blue orbs. It struck her, standing in the middle of Blackwall's workspace, that he hadn't shed a single tear in her presence since Haven. He pushed aside his own anguish for hers. In her blind grief, Cassandra completely forgotten Aiden lost something too.

She cupped his bearded cheek, "Oh, Aiden."

A single tear caught in his dark lashes, "I thought by going back into the field I could outrun everything. I should know by now, there is no running from anything."

"I didn't help matters by retreating into myself."

"It was the most painful thing I've ever been through, watching you hurt and not knowing what to do to help." Aiden turned to place a kiss in the center of her palm. "I wanted that child, Cassandra. More than I wanted to breathe. I didn't know how much until it was gone. I'm sorry."

Cole's words echoed in the Seeker's mind, "There is nothing to be sorry for. Because there is nothing you did to cause this. Nothing you can do could ever hurt me or make me regret a single moment with you. Not a single one, Aiden. Time is our enemy. So I won't waste a single second of it."

"I don't want to hurt you, Cassandra." He pressed his brow against hers, "I though a child would make it hurt less."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Loving you has been worth it." Cassandra touched a hand to his face, using her thumb to wipe away the few tears that escaped. They weren't back to where they were before, but at least they started down the path to get them there."

"Come, Lass." Arm around her shoulder, Aiden lead them towards the Keep. "I owe Merthin a proper greeting. Having you there might stem his anger."

"I think there is someone else you might have to patch things up with as well." Cassandra jerked her head towards the courtyard.

Aiden looked to see Annabeth and fought the urge to frown as he realized he hadn't said one word to the girl since coming back from Adamant. "Aye, you're right." As always, Aiden mused kissing her temple, "It seems there is a lots head of us, Seeker."

Reaching up, Cassandra squeezed his hand, "We'll do it together."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With everyone gathered, plus Bull, in the War room, the meeting started. The tension in the air was so thick, Aiden could cut it. He glanced at the Qunari trying to get a read on the warrior. Had he made a mistake in saving the Chargers over the alliance? Aiden knew that an advisor or two wasn't going to be happy, but Aiden was sure that Bull wouldn't have been one of them.

Adjusting his sling, Aiden lifted his gaze, "I regret to inform you that the alliance isn't going to happen." He ignored the frown crossing the Ambassador's face, "Nor will we be receiving any more Ben-Hassrath reports from our Tal-Vashoth ally."

"What happened?" Leliana asked.

Bull stepped up to the table, "The blame lies with me."

"No, it doesn't." Aiden was quick to correct before informing the council of what transpired on the Coast. "I had to make a choice and I did it. I couldn't sacrifice a group of good men for that alliance."

"But I blew the horn," Bull argued.

Aiden sent the Qunari a hard glare, "On my orders."

The warrior sighed and rubbed his face, "Boss… Let me have this one, All right? This one needs to be mine."

"How did the Chargers doing?" Cullen asked breaking into the argument that would have continued on if not stopped.

"They're fine." Bull assured, "We called the retreat in enough time."

"Are you in any danger now?" Cassandra wondered, "Since you have been denounced by your people?"

The Qunari shrugged, "To be honest I'm not sure. It was stated they didn't want to lose another good man, but my gut tells me I won't get off too easily."

Josephine frowned, "You're taking a possible price on your head very well."

Laughing, Bull shook his head, "I live for danger, Ruffles."

"Regardless of how little you take such threats," Leliana clasped her hands behind her back, her face serious as was her tone. "I shall inform my agents to keep their ears to the ground. As I'm sure you will as well, Bull. It's better to have all of our bases covered. One assassination attempt in Skyhold is enough."

"I second that," Aiden muttered his side twitching as he remembered the arrow slicing through it. "What other matters is there to discuss?"

"The Winter Palace."

Aiden groaned and earned an elbow to the gut from his wife. "Sorry."

"It's in a little over a week. We must make all of our final preparations." Josephine informed looking down at her list. "Including who to take to the ball. I figured leaving Skyhold completely empty wasn't something we should do. Plus, there are other matters that requires the Inquisition's attention that we can send them in your stead."

Bull threw up his hands, "Count me out, Boss. I don't have the patience for Orlesian and their politics."

"Thanks for the support, Bull," Aiden grumbled not looking forward to it himself. But unlike the Qunari, Aiden had no choice in the matter. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight off the head forming. Cassandra, of course, was a given. There was no way in Thedas he was going to go to that Maker forsaken place without her. "Dorian and Vivienne, since I know they're familiar with such customs that will be required to make up for my lack of knowledge. I think bringing Cole wouldn't hurt."

Leliana raised a brow, "Oh?"

"You know he might be able to pick up something in his magical way that can be useful to us. Things that will remain hidden otherwise."

"I think that's a good idea." Cullen agreed much to everyone's surprise. The Commander had been very adamant in the beginning about banishing the Spirit from Skyhold and the Inquisition. He simply shrugged, "The boy has proven that he means no harm to anyone here in Skyhold. In fact, I hear how much he helps those suffering."

Aiden and Cassandra shared a knowing glance.

"We can discuss what we need to prepare for our departure over dinner." Josephine beamed from across the War Table. "I think it's time for our Wedding Celebration dinner. I've had it set up in the main hall."

Sensing his wife's uneasiness, Aiden wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He had hoped for my private time with Cassandra, but he supposes that could wait until they retired for the evening. And right now, they could use something to celebrate instead of focusing on the failed mission and the loss they suffered. "Sounds great."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't stand it anymore."

Leliana tracked the Seeker as the woman paced back and forth. She knew the warrior well enough to let Cassandra speak whenever she was ready. Whatever bothered her friend involved Aiden. The Inquisitor was the only one who could get her so worked up.

"It's been over a week and he still treats me like glass." Cassandra wrung her hands together, "I do love his gentleness, I really do, but this is different."

"He still blames himself?" Leliana wondered.

Cassandra nodded and sighed, "Cole mentioned Aiden thinks I lost the baby because of something they did to him. He won't-won't even." Heat crept up her neck as she struggled to formulate the right words. "He's got it stuck in his head that he's poison. So the few times we've made love, he never finishes inside me."

"You have to change his mind."

"You say it as if that's an easy task." Cassandra dropped herself in a chair across from the Spymaster. "He's come so far in regards to his past and with us setting out for the Winter Palace in a day, it seems like we're right back at the beginning."

"Trevelyan will always be a man bound by his past. Every morning, he wakes and sees it in the scars that brand his body." Leliana waited until Cassandra's gaze lifted, "What helps him see himself as more, is you."

Cassandra scoffed, still fighting such notions. "I have no such influence on him."

The redhead shook her head, "You've made him a better person because you've inspired him to be."

Her face softened, "He told me the same thing."

"Then believe it." Leliana insisted, "Your love, understanding, and, yes, even your stubbornness, has helped him heal some of this wounds of his past. Those same things will be what helps him through the grief of losing the baby."

Hearing the words aloud made Cassandra flinch. She resisted the urge to touch a hand to her stomach. There were moments, here and there, where she swore to the Maker she felt something growing. Wishful thinking was all that was. "I wish we could get away from it all, even for a day. We haven't had much time to ourselves since his return. We need uninterrupted time to hopefully get us back on the track on we were before…" A lump clogged Cassandra's throat, making it difficult to speak.

"I can't give you a day, but will a few hours do?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is a hot spring just outside of Skyhold. A nice secluded spot in a cave. Perfect for you both to escape duty and responsibilities for a bit. A chance to wash away the blackness and start anew."

Cassandra wasn't sure it would be that easy, but it wouldn't hurt to try. She raised a brow, "And how did you discover this nice hidden treasure?"

A grin spread across Leliana's face, "I've visited it from time to time with certain lovers."

"Lovers?" Cassandra echoed on a laugh, "How many do you have, Leliana?"

"Now, now. A proper woman like myself shall not kiss and tell."

"Minx."

It was Leliana's turn to laugh now, "I've been called worse. Now go fetch your husband and I'll send some supplies to the cave."

Cassandra stopped halfway out of the chair, "And I'm assuming that person will keep guard."

"Naturally. Don't worry." Leliana winked, "These particular scouts have already witnessed more than one passionate moment between you too. I must say their report of the night at the tavern, when you couldn't even make it outside, is one of my favorites."

"One?" She was terrified to know how many of her explodes were written in the many reports scattered about to room. "You know what, I don't want to know."

"Then maybe you two should stop your sexcapades in the view of the public eye."

"In our defense, they're not there when we start."

"You enjoy the excitement of it all." Leliana watched the Seeker stand fighting a blush, "It's all those trashy novels you read. Fills your head with ideas."

Cassandra chuckled, "No many ideas cross my mind beyond thinking about getting the man naked."

"Did you enjoy such an exciting sex life with Galyan?"

The mage's name hung in the air for a moment and Leliana knew she made a mistake.

Cassandra spoke before an apology could be issued, "We enjoyed ourselves feverously in those first few weeks. But Galyan was always a gentleman and wasn't always in tuned with me. Not like me and Aiden. There are so many times that we don't even have to speak, yet we know what's on each other's mind." A particular helpful skill in battle. "Galyan made me feel young and the foolishness of a woman finding life after loosing her innocents. I care for him and he truly was a good man. I wanted something… Something…"

"Passionate." Leliana finished, "More exciting. Magical even."

And Cassandra found that and more with Aiden Trevelyan. Leliana had seen the spark at its beginning on the bridge outside the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She had the pleasure of watching that spark catch fire in Have while they sparred in the early morning hours. Then something happened during their time at the Storm Coast because that flame raged hotter and brighter. Now, even with the hiccups in their relationship, all of Skyhold could see the wild inferno between them.

A passion Leliana never had the pleasure of experiencing herself, though longed to find it. In a way, she envied her friend in so many ways. And then in others, knowing the heartbreak that awaited Cassandra, she didn't. "That isn't lost between you and Trevelyan. Only buried beneath the darkness of grief. I'm not trying to disillusion you in thinking a trip to the springs will make it all go away, but it will ease it."

"I pray you're right, Leliana. I hate seeing him like this. I'm afraid it's a downward spiral to him hurting himself or taking those potions." It was her biggest fear she would lose him to the darkness. She noticed he took to sparring again, working himself into exhaustion until someone could talk sense into him. Usually Cullen or Cole. Aiden always seemed to be calmer after talking to the Spirit.

0o0o0o0o0oo

"Hold it," Cullen commanded adding more force to Aiden's blade with his own.

Sweat pouring off his face, Aiden's healing shoulder protested angrily as he struggled to break free from the deadlock he was in.

"Do I need to get a recruit to show you how to work through pain?" The tip of Cullen's practice sword shifted closer to Aiden's heavily scarred throat. "Hold it, damn it."

"Fuck you." Aiden grounded out the words between clenched teeth. It was a losing battle. He knew it was only a matter of time before his arms gave out and Cullen won. His shoulder still needed more time to reach full strength. Cursing, Aiden resorted to cheap tricks and slammed his boot hard against his opponent's knee.

Cullen stumbled, losing the high ground to remain upright. "Dirty trick, Trevelyan."

Aiden put some distance between them, "Too much for the mighty Commander Cullen?"

Cassandra joined the small crowd gathered around the two dueling men and leaned against the wooden sparring ring next to Bull. "How long has he been at it?"

"A few hours." The Qunari took a moment to encourage to two humans in his native tongue. "He's gone through half the chargers. Though he's not going at them nearly as aggressive as before."

"He looks exhausted." She awoke to find him gone from the bed for the second time in a row that morning.

Cullen twirled his sword, readjusting his grip on the hilt. "Bring it on, pretty boy. Let's give these people something to see, shall we."

"Let's."

In the end, a good ten minutes later, both men could barely stand, yet neither conceded. Both of their overly inflated egos clouded their judgment.

Aiden's body burned and ached, a familiar sensation that gave him a sense of calmness. He needed more of it. Crave it to help bury the turmoil he kept hidden from Cassandra. "Better give up, Cullen." He swiped his dirty sleeve over his soaked brow, "Before you hurt yourself."

His words sank in and Cullen lowered his weapons upon realizing exactly what the Inquisitor was doing. He refused to be a tool for Aiden to use to inflict pain on himself. Cullen stuck his sword in the ground, "I yield."

Some of the crowd cheer while others groaned in disapproval.

Aiden grinned, "Bull you ready."

The warrior glanced at Cassandra's stoic face, "I think you should call it a day, Boss."

"Afraid I'm going to show you up?"

"More afraid I'm going to lose my balls." Bull tilted a horn in the Seeker's direction.

The woman in question entered the sparring ring with her own practice sword and shield. "I'll make you a deal, Trevelyan. I win and you stop for the day."

Aiden's expression shifted, "I'm not sparring with you, Cassandra."

The corner of her mouth tilted upward, "Afraid I'm going to show you up?"

Knowing they were under watchful eyes, he leaned in close in order to whisper, "You shouldn't be doing this. You should be resting. You-."

Cassandra effectively shut her husband up by swing up her shield and bashing him square in the jaw. She watched him fall flat on his ass in a daze. "You should know better than telling me what I need to do." She hit her sword against her shield, readying herself for battle. His heated gaze lifted to her and she smiled. Maker, it felt good to be holding weapons ago, even if they were just meant for practice. Cassandra beckoned him with her blade, "Come husband of mine and show me what you got."

Growling, Aiden shot to his feet and charged forward. He didn't expect her to move so quick and almost ending face planting into the wooden fence of the sparring ring. The crowd around them began to murmur only adding to Aiden's irritation. He spun around, his eyes a flamed, "Last chance."

"Give me your best, Trevelyan."

Aiden charged and this time Cassandra met him head on. The singing of metal rang out in the air sending a hush amongst the spectators. She could have easily disarmed him but continued the grapple in the stalemate of locked blades. There was a glint in his glowing blue orbs. A look she hadn't even seen a hint of in the last three weeks. They were unguarded so she could see the turmoil, the sadness. She could also see the flame that had been missing. A primal desire. Not for the pain. But for her. And of course the irritation he felt towards her at the moment.

In the end, Aiden was back on his backside with Cassandra's blade at his throat. At some point during the match, she'd lost her shield and soon after he lost his weapon.

She stared down at him with a smirk. She had a hard time figuring out if the look on his face meant he wanted to jump her or throttle her. "Yield?"

Aiden huffed, refusing to give in.

"Come on, Inquisitor." Cassandra pressed the tip of her blade closer to his scarred neck. "A good man knows when he's beat."

He shoved the blunt sword away, "I yield."

"Good," Cassandra stated over the voices of the crowd. "On your feet, Trevelyan, and follow me."

His eyes narrowed, his breathing ragged, "Where?"

"Up and you'll see."

Once safely tucked deep in the cavern of the hot spring, Aiden finally unleashed his anger. "What the fuck were you thinking, Lass?"

Raising a brow, Cassandra folded her arms over her chest, "I beg your pardon."

Her crisp and short tone only added to Aiden's fury. He stalked forward, stopping when they toe to toe. "You need to ease back into battle."

"For the love of, Andraste." Cassandra shoved hard at his good shoulder. Heat flared in his glowing eyes, burning like they did in the sparring ring. "Stop treating me as if I'm broken or that I'll shatter under a simple touch."

He clenched his hands at his side, fighting the urge to reach out for her. The animal in him screamed for him to take. His blood hummed from the lust of the battle and the fire in her eyes. A look he hadn't seen since Haven. His harden cock pulsed painfully against his leather, "Cassandra."

"I'm not going to break." Cassandra pushed until his back hit the wall of the cave. "I can't keep going on like this, Aiden. You always told me that I'm strong, but right now you make me feel weak. Like you've changed the way you look at me. You touch me like I'm made of glass."

Tangling his fingers in the short strands of her hair, Aiden yanked her up onto the tip of her toes. "I don't want to hurt you, don't you see that?"

"Don't you see that you won't?" Cassandra shot back, "I've been trying to tell you that, only you haven't been listening."

A sly smile crossed his marred face, "So you beat the shit out of me to get me to see?"

The tension eased from the air and, while his grip held firm, the anger dissipated from it. Smiling, she stepped closer, his eyes darkening. "It worked didn't it."

"Aye that it did."

"We can never fully heal like this. That's why I wanted to come here. Our own private place away from Skyhold. Away from out duties and away from Corypheus. If only for a moment, we can heal."

Aiden looked around at the lit lanterns and provisions around the cave on a table that someone had brought down from the Keep. "And just how did you find this place, Seeker?"

A glint of amusement sparkled in her dark eyes, "Apparently this is where our Spymaster escapes with her many lovers."

"Remind me to thank her." And then his mouth was on hers. Hot and demanding. Gentleness was completely gone. He ached to take her, to make her scream so loud all of Skyhold would hear despite the distance.

Sighing, Cassandra molded herself against him. This was what she missed. The unfathomed passion and need to possess her. She missed the madness of his rough caress if it pained him not to touch her. Hungry for his flesh, Cassandra didn't bother with pleasantries and tore his sweat-soaked tunic in two.

He drew away grinning, "Now just how am I supposed to walk into Skyhold only in my trousers?"

"If you stop they won't be left either." Her clever fingers were already working his belt free. Still, there was a bit of hesitation on his part. She shoved him against the wall, using her weight as leverage to keep him in place. "Put your hands on me, Trevelyan."

He started on the buckles of her leather breastplate, but his damn fingers fumbled. Growling like a hungry wolf, Aiden unsheathed his boot dagger and split the leather and tunic underneath in two. A smile crossed his face, "Guess we will have to be creative getting back to Skyhold unseen."

This time his hands streaked across her flesh with a hunger to conquer. To mark. Cassandra found their position revered, his mouth tormenting her breast. His hands slipped under the band of her leathers and settled where she ached the most. "Aiden." Her fingernails dug into the back of his neck as she tried to move against his stationary hand. "Please."

There was a fire in her eyes. A spark Aiden fear had been lost for good. His marked hand slid up to the column of her throat. "Maker I've missed this." He nipped hard at her bottom lip, "I've missed you so much."

Tugging almost violently at his hair, Cassandra crushed her swollen mouth to hers. There would be enough time to talk late. Right now, she wanted him to take her right where they stood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Head swimming and body humming, Aiden turned his head and skimmed his lips over Cassandra heavily marked throat. He smiled when she shuddered at the simple touch. They had made love in a frenzy, starting against the wall, to the table, until they rolled off onto the hard ground and were far too lost in each other to care about the bruises they would accumulate. He even barely had time to pull out before he spilled his seed.

Cassandra stretched out beneath him soaking up the sound of the strangled groan caught in his throat. She brushed her fingers over his bearded cheek, "You're in need of a trim."

"I'm sure once we get to Orlais either Josephine or Dorian will hold me down to make me more presentable."

She hoped that the Ambassador didn't insist that should be clean shaven for the ball. Cassandra loved the feel of the fine hairs scraping across her skin and how it tickled most of the time when they shared a kiss. The tamed beard and hair he sported at their wedding suited him far more than his hair style when they first met. He looked healthier, happier. "I have to get another measurement done before we leave." The corner of her mouth twitched, "I'm sure Josie is tearing Skyhold apart looking for the both of us."

He lifted himself up, "Let them. I'm not ready to go back yet. Especially since we haven't even got into the spring."

She caught sight of Aiden's wicked grin moments before he grabbed her and rolled, giving her no time to prepare herself before they plunged into the hot spring. Cassandra came up laughing, "You bastard."

Laughing himself, Aiden shifted in order to dodge a splash to the face, "It's good to hear you laugh, Lass."

"It's good feels good to laugh."

Aiden reached out to brush her wet hair from her brow, "I never thought I would hear it again."

Catching his wrist, Cassandra pressed her lips to the glowing veins on the back of his hand. "I'm so ashamed of myself for hurting you and making you worry."

"I'll always worry about you, Seeker." He drew her closer, moving so they were sitting on a ledge under the water. "I fear I was going to lose you and that's what terrified me the most. I can't do this without you, Cassandra."

"Yes, you can." She insisted, "You have to have more faith in yourself."

Aiden cradled her face in his scarred hands, "You don't get it do you? It's been you. You brought out the best in me. The good. You took my damaged soul and wiped it clean." Emotions clogged his throat and he fought tears. "That's why… Maker, I wanted that baby. I wanted to leave something behind in this world that was more than a memory."

Cassandra stroked her thumb over his wrist, "You'll be remembered."

"But for my deeds as Inquisitor. I wanted… Want." On a shaky breath, Aiden closed his eyes to keep himself from shattering.

"No, don't do that." Now it was her turn to take his face in her hands, "Don't hold back. Let it out. It's the only way we can heal, my love."

The tears fell instantly, "I want a family. I want a life with you and it. One full of love and happiness. I don't want..." It took a moment for him to be able to speak again. "I don't want to die, Cassandra."

"Aiden." Her own tears blurred her vision. Her heart broke at the terror in his voice.

"I know what must be done and I will see it through until my last breath." His gaze flickered to his glowing marked hand. "I was at peace with my fate, but I didn't count on loving you. Before I knew a could have a life away from the blackness. That someone could love me despite what has been done to me."

She opened her mouth only for no sound to come. What could she say anyways? There were no words of comfort to give. To help ease his fear and sorrow when she struggled on a daily basis with her own. Cassandra threw her arms around him, burying her face in his scarred throat.

Aiden held her tight as possible, "I should have stopped this knowing that it would only lead to pain for you. I couldn't even if I tried."

"I told you before, Trevelyan. I don't regret a single moment with you. But I want to help you with this pain. I don't know how so you'll have to tell me." She used the same words he did that night in their bed chambers. "I pray every night to the Maker that we're wrong. That when you defeat Corypheus and destroy the orb, that it will take the magic with you."

Turning her face towards him, Aiden pressed his marred lips to hers. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulder and found himself grateful. He was beginning to crack from holding everything inside. "Can I ask a boon of you, Lass? I know I've already sought so many."

"You know you can ask anything of me."

"When-when I'm gone." His voice trembled as did the fingers stroking her cheek, "Please don't lose your faith or your passion to do what is right. To help repair this fractured world. I want you to follow through on rebuilding the Seekers. I want you to promise me that you will find happiness. I don't want you to mourn me, but remember everything we shared together and that loving you has been worth it all."

"Aiden."

"Please, Cassandra."

"I promise." She whispered slamming her mouth back to his. Cassandra wanted to wash away all the sadness and fear. She wanted the warm waters of the spring to cleanse them. Wanted to not think about what was to come in the end.

The moment her fingers closed around his growing arousal, Aiden threw his head back on a low never failed to amaze him how quickly his body responded to her. How much it needed her and how often. "I can spend the rest of my days like this." Gripping her by the hips, he lifted and lowered her slowly down his arousal. "With my cock buried in your wonderful heat."

A breathless laugh tumbled from her lips, "You say the most romantic things to me, Trevelyan."

Smiling, Aiden bit at the lobe of her ear as his hips set a slow, but firm pace. "Do you know what I wanted to do the moment you bashed my face with your shield? I wanted to take you right there." He slipped on of his hands to where they were joined drawing a strangled moan from his wife. "I wanted to bend you over the ring and fuck you until we both couldn't stand. Show everyone that I can tame such a force of nature."

One hand tangled in the hair on the back of the rogue's head while the other clutched at his shoulder, her nails nearly breaking the skin. She lowered her head so their lips mingled on each thrust, "Instead they saw how I ruled over the mighty leader of the Inquisition."

"That you do, Lass." Aiden felt his release fast approaching, "Cassandra."

The Seeker clenched him tighter knowing what that tone meant.

He gripped his teeth, his hips moving erratically against hers as he started to feel her walls clench around his swollen shaft. "I can't hold on much longer."

"Then let go." She commanded and stopped him before he could pull her off him. "Do you not want to try again?"

"I-I…" Aiden pressed his brow into her shoulder, "I do, but I don't want you to go through that pain again."

She kissed his damp temple, "Don't hold back, Aiden. Please, my love."

Nails biting into her lips, Aiden sobbed out his wife's name as he tumbled over the edge. He would have slipped under the water if Cassandra hadn't been cradling him against her body. "Cassandra." Trembling, he continued to whisper her name as if he was praying to the Maker. "I love you."

"And I you, Trevelyan."


	32. Off to the City - Val Royeaux

Aiden couldn't do it. As the gates of the city grew closer the colder his blood ran. Most of his companions and advisors rode ahead of him, so they failed to notice as he slowed the pace of his horse. The prospect spending a single moment within its wall, let alone an entire week, had his stomach knotting.

"Aiden." Concerned at the lack of color in his face, Cassandra leaned over to touch a hand to his arm. "Talk to me."

"I-I can't do it," he softly confessed.

"I know, my love." She hated herself for what she was about to say. "But you must do this. The Inquisition must arrive as one."

"The last time we were here, they wanted to tie a noose around my neck and declared the Inquisition a heretical movement," Aiden argued, gathering a few of his friends' attention.

"All the more reason we must show we are a united front. We've already proven our worth in the fight against Corypheus, but the Orlesians still want to doubt us."

"Please." The plea caught in Aiden's throat. "Don't make me do this."

Guilt hit her hard. "I'm so sorry, Aiden. There is no other choice." The fact her words caused her husband pain tore her apart. "Look at me. I said look at me, Trevelyan. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you while there is still breath in my body, do you understand that?"

Unable to speak, Aiden nodded.

"We won't stay in the city. We'll find a tavern just on the outskirts." The idea helped eased his taunt shoulders. "But we have to go and be formally received by the Empress. Can you do that for me?"

"I think so."

Cullen approached the couple. "Do you need some time?"

Aiden's skin crawled at the mere thought of crossing through the gates and into the city that destroyed his innocence. So, yes he needed time. But he didn't have enough of it left to fully prepare him to face the horrors of his past sober. Taking a shaky breath, Aiden forced himself to sit straighter in his saddle. "No. Let's get this over with."

Celene was awaiting them at the top of the grand staircase leading to the palace. The Empress was flanked by a small army of Orlesian guards and servants. The masks made Aiden queasy. How many of them hid their dark secrets behind the porcelain? What ones did the Empress carry? In his time in the dungeons under the city, more than a few high-ranking politicians found their way into the darkness.

Josephine was the first to reach the stairs with the other two Inquisition advisors. The Ambassador dropped into a deep curtsey. "Empress Celene Valmont, may I introduce you to Commander Cullen Rutherford, leader of the Inquisition's soldiers, and Leliana Nightingale, our intelligence officer."

The masked woman tilted her head. "A pleasure. And this must be the Inquisitor himself."

The mark twitched. Aiden felt the woman's eyes track the brands on his face and knew the moment she figured out how he came about the scars. Instantly, her face filled with disgust. Aiden smiled and mockingly bowed before the Orlesian Queen.

Josephine paled at the Inquisitor's blatant rudeness, but as always, kept her composure. "Inquisitor Aiden Trevelyan of the Free Marches and Herald of Andraste."

Celene descended down the stairs. Ignoring the advisors, she stopped a step short of Aiden to hold the higher ground. Her eyes flickered behind her mask. "A very noble family, are they not? This Trevelyan clan?"

"So I'm told," Aiden answered, his tone cold, almost demeaning. Empress or Andraste in disguise, she would garner no respect or friendliness from him. Even if an alliance hinged on his actions. As long as Celene looked at him as most Orlesians did, like a bug needing the be squashed, then he would act like one.

"I find it curious that there was hardly any record of you until the events of the Conclave." She glanced down at Aiden's marked hand. "Tell me, Inquisitor. Are the stories true? That Andraste herself bestowed such a gift to you?"

His fisted his left hand as the ancient magic began to churn through his veins. Cassandra, without permission or caring about the rules of court, stepped up to stand side by side with her husband.

Celene was taken aback by the action and behind her mask, her expression briefly changed to envy. "Regardless, I welcome you to Orlais and the city. As my honored guest, you will be housed here and will have full access to my servants. I hope you will enjoy all the city has to offer."

Before Aiden could unleash a snide comment, the Ambassador broke in. "A generous offer, your Grace. In our time here, I hope we can discuss certain matters that benefits us both."

"I look forward to it." After giving Aiden another once over, Celene started back up the stairs. All members of the Inquisition, with the exception of Aiden, bowed in her wake. "Oh, Inquisitor."

Aiden waited until she turned. "Aye?"

"You'll be happy to know your family will be attending the ball." She smiled as Aiden grew pale. "Should be a happy reunion. Now I must return to my duties. I hope you'll be joining me for evening meal tonight."

"We will be delighted, your Grace." Leliana accepted the offer. "Though there is Inquisition business to attend to that might make a few members have to miss such an opportunity."

Aiden took off without a formal dismissal.

With the Empress and her court retreating, Cassandra stalked up the stairs, "Did you know about this?"

Josephine slinked back under the Seeker's murderous gaze, "I knew it was a possibility since the Trevelyan name has been gaining influence with every action of the Inquisitor."

Anger flared in her dark eyes. Cassandra's arm twitched for the blade that wasn't there. "And you didn't think to mention that little detail?"

"Trevelyan would not have come if he knew there was even a possibility."

"And he would be justified in his actions," Cassandra growled.

Leliana stepped in to intervene. "The Inquisitor's presence is crucial to gaining this alliance. A must in order to defeat Corypheus."

"And I think sometimes you both forget that he is a man thrown into the chaos unwillingly. You don't realize you ask too much of him without thinking what it's doing to him." Cassandra felt Dorian and Cullen shift, forming a united front on the subject. It seemed Vivienne and Cole didn't know what side to choose.

The Spymaster squared her shoulders, ready to lock horns with the Seeker. "We ask what must be done to defeat Corypheus. We all are making sacrifices-"

As good as a friend Leliana was, Cassandra wanted to throttle her. "The mark is killing him." The declaration silenced the red head's argument. "It's consuming his mind, warping his memories, destroying them so he forgets all the good in life. Every day the damn thing is destroying him and despite all of this, here we are." She swung her arms out at all the fancy drapery and fold. "In the very city where he was preyed on for years, asking him to wine and dine the man who sent an assassin to kill him. You're asking him to face the demons who threw him away like trash. Tell me, what sacrifices are you making for the good of Thedas?"

Silence fell between them.

"Cass." Cullen touched a hand to her shoulder, coaxing the warrior to back down. "Go find Aiden."

"Come, Amatus," Dorian wrapped his arm around Cassandra's waist to steer her down the stairs. "Cole, we're going to need your help."

The Spirit perked up. "I like to help." And then he was gone.

Cullen waited to speak to his fellow advisers, "You should have told him."

"I did what I thought was best." Josephine defended. "As you must."

Something in the tone of her voice hit Cullen hard. The Ambassador had been very vocal about his choice to continue his path of keeping his system clear of Lyrium. She called into question, many times, about his ability to effectively lead and train the Inquisition soldiers when not in control of his mind when withdrawal symptoms hit.

Leliana touched Josephine's arm. "We must not start picking each other apart like this."

"Of course." Josephine flushed. "Eyes and ears are everywhere in this city. We must be careful."

"More importantly," Leliana added, "We don't need to tear each other down, driving battle lines within our own ranks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the sun was setting, Aiden rolled the filled potion vial in his hands. His hiding space, a crock near the docks, proved to be well hidden from his companions. "Go away, Cole," Aiden muttered smashing the glass vial against the wall opposite of him. Only a few moments passed before he picked up another one.

The Spirit appeared next to the Inquisitor. "Everyone is worried. She is worried."

"I know." Aiden stared at the liquid trapped within the glass. It would be so easy to forget. All he had to do was pull the cork and drink. Numbness would come and everything would go away. Oblivion tempted him, but every time he nearly gave in a streak of light would flash across his ring. A reminder there were things greater than oblivion.

"Darkness. Pain. Sorrow. Pain." Cole crouched down. "Seared into your skin. So much weight to carry."

"Cole."

"Why won't you let me help?"

That was a good question. Aiden witnessed a dozen times Cole helping ease the pain and suffering of others. And the people seemed the better for it. Even Cassandra, the stubbornest person in Thedas, allowed the spirit of compassion to take away some of her grief. But Aiden needed it. He'd held on to It for so long, he didn't know who he was without the darkness.

"You'd be happier," Cole replied to the silent thoughts. "Feel lighter. Feel free."

Aiden pulled ups his sleeve to look at his badly disfigured wrist. A permanent reminder of the shackles that bound him to his past.

"Don't you want to be free?"

"Of course I do."

"Then let me help you. I won't take it all."

"Thank the Maker!" Lantern in hand, Cassandra darted down the narrow alleyway.

Looking up, Cole was gone giving Aiden the privacy with his wife. "Cassandra…"

"I've been looking for you everywhere." She set the lantern down before taking his face in her hands. Her eyes tracked every inch of it. "Are you alright?"

Aiden shook his head. "No."

Cassandra moved and froze, trying to keep the horror from taking over. "Aiden."

"I didn't." Like all the others, Aiden threw it against the wall, watching it shatter into a million little pieces. He crumbled into her arms. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Cassandra soothed, holding onto him tightly. "I'm just glad I found you."

Aiden dug his fingers in the sleeves of her jacket. Lavender washed through him, calming the raging storm of turmoil inside him. If only for a moment. "How did you?"

"The ring," Cassandra explained. "It grew warmer the closer I got. It was like it sensed your pain. I wish I knew, Aiden. Believe me, I didn't know. I wouldn't have kept such a thing from you."

"It shouldn't matter. All of this shouldn't … Shouldn't…" Frustrated, the mark flared as he helplessly kicked the wall. "I don't want this, Cassandra. I'm so tired of the weight. I don't want this terror anymore."

She rocked him in her arms, fighting her emotions at the tears in his voice. "Tell how I can help you."

"I don't know how to let go."

Whispers filled his ears. They were different from those of the fade. The voice was soothing. Comforting.

Cole.

Aiden felt a pull of his mind. The darkness and horror started to seep from his memory. His first instinct was to fight, to cling onto them for dear life. He feared the type of man he'd find under all the bottled up emotions and memories. The biggest being he would become a man that would lose Cassandra.

The Seeker held her husband's trembling form, her eyes finding Cole. The Spirit's pale orbs filled with ghosts belonging to Aiden. A tear of gratitude slipped passed her guard. Maybe, just maybe, he would spend what time he had left a man free of the burden of his past.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiden awoke under a familiar gaze of his wife. He smiled. "You're staring."

Laying on her side, Cassandra feathered her fingers through his hair. "What if I am?"

He cracked open an eyelid. "It's a bit creepy."

"You looked peaceful." Not even a single twitch throughout the night. Even the nights they exhausted themselves in oblivion from lovemaking, Cassandra would always wake to the Inquisitor fidgeting in his sleep. "How do you feel?"

"I feel…" Aiden took a deep breath and fully opened his eyes. It was hard to describe his current state. "…Lighter."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I think it is."

He touched her brow to his. "I'm glad."

"Thank you, Seeker."

"It's Cole you have to thank," Cassandra corrected. "I did nothing."

"No." His hand moved along her jaw to cup her marred cheek. "You believed in me before anyone else did. You loved me, gave me strength and confidence to try to be a better man. You stood by in the beginning and you continue to do so."

"Proudly and always," Cassandra vowed. "You're stuck with me, Trevelyan."

Grinning, Aiden rolled until the Seeker was under him. "I'm okay with that."

Cassandra's hands found their way to the hem of his tunic, desperate to touch. She held back, unsure if she would stir what memories that Cole left behind. "You know… We don't have to be anywhere important until midafternoon."

"Is that so?" Aiden began to feast on the beautiful line of her throat. Improper as it was to attend court covered in love bites, Aiden scraped his teeth over the tender flesh. The entire city would know that she belonged to him and him alone.

"Yes." Breath hitching, her hips bucked against his growing arousal. She pushed his linen pants as far down as she could. "And I can't think of a single reason to get out of bed."

"Neither can I." Cupping her hip, Aiden rutted against her, his cock sliding over her damp folds. It took all his willpower, not to bury himself in her heat.

"Maker, Trevelyan." Cassandra tried to shift in desperation to quench the throbbing between her legs. "I'm in no mood for teasing."

He chuckled against her skin. "Straight to business this morning, I see." Still, Aiden continued to torment her. Fire flared in her dark eyes. Smiling, he caught her wrist, pinning them to the mattress above her head. "How would you like it, Lass? Hard and fast? Or nice and slow?"

Groaning, Cassandra arched against him. "I don't care, but if you don't get inside me this very moment-" The rest of her words became unintelligible as he sheathed himself inside her in one powerful stroke. "Sweet Andraste."

"Fuck." Aiden stilled, fighting his release as she quivered around him. He waited for that quick flicker of horror or disgust, but it never came. The only thing that registered was the woman beneath him, begging or more demanding, to move. "I can never get enough of you, Seeker. So wet. So perfect."

Her hands flexed under his hold, wanting to be freed in order to touch. "Aiden, please."

He always felt so powerful when he could make his mighty Seeker beg. A smile played at his scarred lips. "Please what?"

It didn't matter what she was asking for as the door swung open. Aiden jolted and rushed to yank up the covers. "Blight it, Dorian." He glared at the mage in the doorway, "Can't you ever knock?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd be finished by now." Dorian looked around, searching the clothes scattered on the floor.

Aiden sighed. "By all means, come right in."

Dorian scooped up a pair of leathers and threw them at the Inquisitor. "Get dressed."

"If you didn't notice," Aiden moved to cover Cassandra completely. "We were in the middle of something."

"I'm aware. Sorry, Cassandra, but I need to steal your husband. Much to do in so little time." Dorian spoke in a sing-song voice. "Like getting you fitted for tonight's royal dinner."

Aiden tensed, all arousal gone. "You're bloody mad if you think I'm going willingly to some Orlesian tailor."

"Good thing, much to our Commander's delight, I found a Fereldan one on the outskirts of the city."

Cassandra placed a kiss on the side of Aiden's neck. "Go, Trevelyan. We both know he'll just stand there all day."

Sighing, Aiden gave in. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Dorian shook his head. "Don't think so, my friend."

"Then turn around," the Inquisitor commanded. "And shut the blasted door."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiden fidgeted with the collar of his fitted jacket. The damn thing felt like it was choking him. The whole damn outfit felt uncomfortable. Felt like he was trapped, and that was a feeling he would always hate. No amount of healing or Cole's help would ever ease that. At least it was a lot less loud and lacey than what his counterparts wore. With the exception of Cullen of course. Ferelden ran deep in the man's blood. There was no way the Commander would be talked into wearing the latest fashion of the Orlesian empire.

Dorian forced the Inquisitor's hands back down to his side. "Stop it, will you? You're making me nervous."

"I'm so sorry for any discomfort you may be experiencing, Vint," Aiden grumbled, scanning the sitting room for Cassandra. She and Vivienne had yet to join them. The plush chairs, golden drapes, and fancy glassware only added to Aiden's agitation. The Empress had given his companions some of the finest guest rooms in the palace. Aiden would take his small room in the tavern over such finery.

Cullen approached him with two crystal tumblers. "Here." He thrust one into Aiden's trembling hands. "You look like you need this."

Aiden didn't bother asking what it was before he downed it in one gulp. The liquid burned down his throat and a nice heat spread through his stomach, loosening some of the knots. He snatched the other glass and downed it as well.

"Easy now," Cullen advised. "If you get drunk you'll have to deal with the Ambassador's wrath for being in such a state at dinner."

"Do you see how much I care?" Aiden glared at the woman in question. He still had some choice words for Josephine for bringing him here not knowing the full scope of what he was going to face. The only reason he was even attending this royal dinner was because Dorian badgered, playing on his sense of duty of doing what was good for the Inquisition. "Did you know?"

It took a moment for Cullen to understand what the rogue was asking. "No," he promised, "I wouldn't keep such things from you."

The ring on his finger started to warm, causing Aiden's attention to shift to the door. Vivienne strolled in, dressed similar to the night he met her. Then came Cassandra and he smiled. She wore something similar to the Inquisition uniform they were set to wear for the ball. It was clear that both female advisors disapproved of his wife's wardrobe choice.

"Hot. Hungry. Wanting." Cole appeared in the middle of the trio of men. "Always wanting. Always needing. Will it ever stop? The aching for her."

"Cole," Aiden hissed, hoping to silence the Spirit before he divulged any more of his thoughts. "Time and place, remember."

Cole looked at Cassandra and then back at the Inquisitor. "But you're both so loud."

Dorian grinned. "Frustrated today are we?"

Aiden shot a glare at the mage. "Maybe if you hadn't interrupted us this morning and then proceeded to drag me around the city all day, I wouldn't be so wound up."

Caught in her husband's hungry gaze, Cassandra made her way across the room. His beard was neatly trimmed and his hair cut and styled. It was similar to the way Dorian cut it for their wedding. This time, it wasn't as short on the sides, just long enough to fall over the tips of his ears, while the top was left thick and in a similar position as Dorian. "You clean up nicely, Inquisitor."

A grin appeared on his scarred lips, "As do you, Seeker."

Cullen groaned, "Can you two please refrain from looking like you're about to rip each other's clothes off throughout dinner."

"Can't make any promises, Commander," Cassandra replied much to the men's astonishment.

"Now that we're all here." Leliana pushed to her feet drawing the attention of the room. "I think it would be best for us to discuss what to expect from tonight."

"A bunch of people talking through their ass," Aiden remarked.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Try to keep your charm to a minimum, my love. We are here for an alliance, not to gain another enemy."

"I'll do my best to keep that in mind."

"It will be wise to listen to the Seeker," Josephine added, and received a death glare in response. She did her best to keep her voice steady. Even cleaned up and dressed in fancy clothes, he still looked just as dangerous as on the day they met. "Every word, every action will be judged."

Aiden would have forced a hand through his hair if Dorian hadn't snatched him by the wrist. Growling, he yanked it free. "I think you've made that point very clear, Ambassador. You've been saying it over and over again for months now."

"Then you better make sure that it sticks in your head," Leliana stated, challenging his heated gaze with her own. "We weren't expecting the Empress to personally invite us to dine with her the night before the ball. She wants to get a read on us. To understand and see what the Inquisition is about."

"Our deeds should speak for themselves," Cullen broke into the argument. "We have done nothing to warrant any distrust from any parties. We've been straightforward about our goals from the very beginning."

"While that may be true, we still need to make sure we do everything we can to stop the assassination and secure an alliance." The Ambassador insisted. "I know we are asking a tremendous amount of you, Trevelyan."

The Inquisitor snarled, "No, I don't think you do, Ambassador."

Cassandra touched a hand to his arm, feeling the tension coiled in his muscles. "We shouldn't be at each other's throats like rabid dogs. We can at least all agree that being here is important to the Inquisition."

Under her touch, Aiden felt his anger start to dissipate. "Can we just get this blasted night over with."

"I think that's a lovely idea." Vivienne floated towards the center table of the room and picked up a porcelain mask. "Inquisitor."

He stared down at the object in the woman's hand. Memories flooded his mind. Horrid images full of pain and misery of masked people taking their pleasure from him. A cool sweat broke out across his neck, "I don't think so."

"It's customary-"

"I know enough about Orlesian customs, Lass. I won't wear one." Aiden firmly stated, struggling to keep his mind focused on the here and now. Cole must have sensed the turmoil as a small sense of calm started to flood his system. Still, he snatched the mask and threw it at his feet. The porcelain shattered into a thousand pieces. "I will not hide my face or who I am. Let them look upon me and see the scars made by the hands of their people. Let them see me, the ruthless and bloodthirsty Inquisitor, they perceive me to be."

The female mage slinked back. "As you wish."

A knock broke the tension in the air. Moments later, a servant stepped into the sitting room. "Dinner's nearly ready. The Empress awaits you in the dining room."

Aiden forced a smile. "Let's not keep her waiting, shall we? Ambassador if you would be so kind to lead the way."

One by one the members of the Inquisition filed out of the room until only Cassandra and Aiden were left.

"Look at me." She placed a hand on his bearded cheek, forcing his gaze to her. "Focus on me. Take deep breaths and remember I'm right here with you."

He leaned forward until their brows touched. "I rather be spending my night doing something much more exciting than surrounding myself with Orlesian politics." The corner of his scarred mouth twitched, "Like spending the night between your legs, spilling my seed in you over and over again until we both can't move."

Heat crept up her neck. "Maker's breath, Aiden." She laughed before giving him a long hard kiss. At least there was no trace of discomfort on his face. "Don't tempt me with such things."

Grinning now like a hungry wolf, Aiden crushed her against him so she could feel his pulsing arousal. "I'm not tempting, Lass. We were interrupted this morning and getting you naked has been all I can think about all day."

"And do I have a surprise in store for you."

"Oh?"

"I resisted nearly everything that Vivienne tried to force on me this afternoon with the exception of one thing." Feeling bold as ever under his adoring gaze, she took his marked hand, something she usually did to show him it didn't bother her, and pulled it to the waist of her trousers. Blue eyes darkened as she guided his hand to explore what was underneath.

"Do you have… Andraste's mercy, Lass." Startled, Aiden snatched his wife by the arm to pull her closer. "It's so smooth." His breath quickened in anticipation. "I wonder what it will feel like."

"Easy there, Trevelyan." She had to pry herself out of his arms. "If we delay any longer I fear our Ambassador will send Dorian to interrupt us again."

He glanced down at his tented trimmed trousers. "And how in the blight do you expect me to walk into that room like this?"

"Think about a cold bath. Now, shall we go?"

Laughing, Aiden offered her his arm, gaining a bemused expression. "What? I can be a gentleman every now and again."

She slid her arm through his. "You're a gentleman more than you think, Inquisitor."

"Don't go telling anyone. I got a reputation to protect."

"My lips are sealed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On a heavy sigh, Aiden dropped himself into the plush chair of Leliana's sitting room. Cassandra frowned at the strained look on her husband's face. The dinner had taken its toll on the man. "Do you want a drink?"

"No. What I need is you. C'mere, Lass." Aiden took her by the hips when she came within arm's reach and pulled her onto his lap. He sighed the moment her wonderful calloused hands touched his face. "You always bring me such calmness. Every touch. Every word. Every eye roll."

Scoffing, she did just that before brushing her lips over his brow. "I'm proud of you, Aiden Trevelyan."

"For what?" Aiden asked laughing. "For not slurping my soup?"

"No, for being the incredibly brave man you are for facing those people, knowing how important it is for the Inquisition. Even if you don't think so."

He squirmed, obviously uncomfortable under her praise. All he did was hold his tongue and focus on everything but the conversation floating around him. "I'm sure our Ambassador will be pleased as well."

"I'm serious, Trevelyan. I can't imagine how hard that was for you. How many bad memories that stirred up."

"I think… Think it would have been worse if not for Cole."

"It still was hard."

Wanting to dig their way out of the conversation, Aiden slid his arms around her waist until his hands clasped at the small of her back. "So," he smiled as he drew her tightly against him, "does that mean I get a reward?"

"I think once we get back to the tavern."

He shook his head. "I can't wait that long."

Cassandra bent her head, meeting his hungry lips with the same amount of force he put in. Who knew how long the other members of the Inquisition were going to spend wining and dining the Orlesian nobles. Waiting for another minute seemed too long to have to wait to get her hands on him. Maker, the wanting for him burned her from the inside out. It amazed her that no matter how much time they spent together she still craved him like a starving person craved food.

Not caring about where they were and proper behavior for being a guest of the Empress, Aiden fumbled with the buttons of her jacket. All he could concentrate on was being inside her and on little else since her teasing before dinner. And then, of course, her wandering hands during the meal didn't help matters. He pushed the jacket aside and cursed to find more buttons underneath and much smaller this time.

"Don't you dare rip them," she laughed, inching away to pop them loose herself. As she pushed each one free, his eyes darkened with hunger.

"Blight it, woman." He hissed running his hand between the valley of her breast. "We are going to have to talk about your habit of not wearing undergarments."

The corner of her mouth lifted. "I thought you liked it."

"Oh I do, but it's also a great distraction knowing how easy it would be to get you naked." He turned her laugh into a moan as his mouth closed over one of her peaks. He wasted no time using his hand to torment the other. Twisting, caressing, anything to draw out the wonderful noises of pleasure from his wife.

Arching against him, Cassandra's fingers disappeared into his hair, knocking the carefully styled locks out of place. She couldn't bring herself to care that they were going to have to face their companions in a short amount of time. She never did think clearly with her husband's hands on her.

"Inquis-Oh!" Josephine froze just inside the door at the sight of the pair.

Aiden groaned causing Cassandra to giggle before burying her flustered face in his neck. He glanced over the Seeker's shoulder, "Something I can help you with, Ambassador?" He asked, his voice thick was desire and a hint of annoyance. When he felt Cassandra start to work on rebuttoning her shirt, Aiden swatted her hands away. Whatever Josephine wanted wouldn't stop him from finishing what they started.

"I umm well…" The Antivan woman faltered for a moment. She should be used to finding the two in such situations. In fact, back at Skyhold, Josephine had seen them in a lot more compromising ones. "Your parents are requesting an audience with you."

Aiden jerked up so fast that Cassandra nearly spilled out of his lap. Thankfully, he had half the mind to keep a firm grip around her waist to keep her from exposing herself. "They're here?" A lump was lodged in his throat, "Now?"

"Yes. Should I send them away?" Josephine softly asked.

Cassandra's spine stiffened at the thought of seeing those who claimed to be Aiden's parents. She wasn't sure she could keep her actions in check either. "Yes."

"No," Aiden quickly corrected, earning puzzled looks from both women. Hands trembling, he helped Cassandra fix her shirt and carefully helped her to her feet.

Cassandra looked down at him. "Aiden?"

He'd been preparing, or trying to at least, for this moment long before the Empress dropped her bombshell. "I want to hear what they have to say."

Josephine hesitated. "If you're sure."

"Not sure if I'll go that far." Aiden pushed himself out of the chair, his gaze locking on the Cassandra. "Will you stay with me?"

Smiling, Cassandra ran her hand down his arm until their fingers linked. "Of course, my love."

"Go get them, Josie," Aiden softly commanded, resisting the urge to pace the room. "Guess I'll have to be on my best behavior."

"I'm not."

Aiden nearly smirked and took a shaky breath.

Lord and Lady Trevelyan entered the sitting room lead by Josephine and trailed by Cullen and a Dorian. Both men took their post in the hall. The two nobles looked less than pleased about their welcome.

"Inquisitor," Josephine stopped short of the man in question and stepped aside, "Our visitors."

Maxwell glared. "Do you unleash your hounds when accepting visiting nobles back in Skyhold?"

"So we have nobles visiting today, Ambassador?" Cassandra sarcastically asked. "All I see is a pair of slave traders."

"How dare you speak to me in such a way?" Maxwell demanded.

The Seeker shrugged, wishing she had more of a weapon than the knife hidden under her jacket at her back. "If the shoe fits."

Maxwell tried to dismiss her. "You always let this brute of a woman say such horrid things to all your guest?"

Aiden settled his glowing gaze on Gwen and the woman purposely looked away. Never once had the woman ever looked at him. As a child, she would always use one of his siblings to relay anything to him. "You are not my guest, nor are you welcomed in my presence."

"We came all the way from Ostwick to come see you, our precious son." Maxwell's words made Aiden flinch. "And you turn us away only after a few brief moments."

Aiden shook from head to toe, completely enraged. "Precious son?" The words felt like sand in his mouth. To this day, He remembered the look on his father's face when he sold him to that elf. It had been full of disgust and relief of getting rid of him. "I believe you meant bastard."

A tick appeared in the older Trevelyan's jaw. "More slander?"

"It's not slander if it's true." Aiden jerked back from Gwen's extended hand. He looked at her as if she suddenly sprouted dragon horns and tail. Still, the woman couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, "Don't you dare touch me."

The heat in his voice had her slinking backwards.

"What's the matter, mother?" Aiden cocked his head to the side. "Can't even look at your precious son? Too hard to stomach my face? What about you father?"

Maxwell held his gaze for only a moment before looking away.

"Too hard to see what they've done to me?" Aiden demanded.

"You're lucky that you were even allowed to set foot in this room. If left up to me, I would have dismembered you and fed you to the strays." Cassandra's gaze cut to Maxwell, ready to tear the man apart with her bare hands. "You have the audacity to stand here and claim to be a loving father when you willingly condemned your own flesh and blood to a life of misery and pain."

Maxwell made a move towards her and Aiden shot forward, his boot knife at his father's throat. "Touch my wife and I'll slit you from ear to ear."

"You wouldn't. Not under the Empress' roof," Maxwell challenged.

The Inquisitor added the right amount of pressure to break the skin. "You don't know what I'm capable of, father."

"Someone stop him!" Gwen pleaded trying to intervene only to have Cassandra stand in her way. "Control your mutt, Seeker."

Cassandra glanced over her shoulder, "My love?"

"Aye?"

"Try not to make a mess of him. Remember we are guests here."

The corner of Aiden's scarred mouth curved. "For you, my wife, I'll try." He turned his darkened gaze to Maxwell and felt the older man tremble. "Show your face back here or at Skyhold and I will kill you. Try to claim me as your son again, I'll tell all of Thedas that you sold your elf-blooded bastard to slave traders, bringing the exalted name of Trevelyan crashing to the ground."

"And risk your sordid past coming to light?" Maxwell countered. "You think they'll support a whore like you."

Seeing red, Aiden came down with his knife and slid it without remorse into the man's thigh. He kept Maxwell on his feet with the man's knees buckled. "Listen closely, my lord." Aiden twisted the blade and screams echoed off the walls. "I'm a very dangerous man and care for only one's opinion. And it's the woman who has been standing by my side proudly since the beginning."

Trying to fight through the pain, Maxwell gripped his son's shoulders. "Must be a desperate whore to welcome a man like you between her legs."

"Trevelyan." Cullen rushed in with Dorian and a royal guard at his heels. "Don't."

But Aiden didn't listen. He tugged hard on the hilt of his weapon, towards Maxwell's groin. "I'm sorry, father. I didn't quite hear you. Would you like to repeat what you said?"

Blood pooled at Maxwell's feet as he swayed under the blinding pain. "You don't have an ounce of Trevelyan in you, bastard. Too much elf in you."

"No, father you're wrong. That's you."

The new voice had the entire room's attention shifting to the dark-haired woman standing in the doorway with the Empress.

Aiden let go and Maxwell crumble at his feet. He felt his heart pounding in his throat. "Alli?"

Tears gathered in the woman's eyes. "By the light of Andraste, I can't believe it's you. I never thought…"

The Empress broke in before any more could be said. "Guards."

Aiden seized up as Cassandra shifted to shield him for any harm that might be coming his way.

"Will you see out Lord and Lady Trevelyan?" Her words shocked the two nobles. "Know that you two are not allowed to set foot back into my city. If you are stupid enough to show your face tomorrow, it will be the last thing you do. Now get them out."

Josephine glanced at the Inquisitor's pale face as she struggled to formulate a solution to the situation they found themselves in. "Your Grace."

Celene lifted a hand for the woman to be silence and zeroed in on Aiden. "I believe, Inquisitor, you and I have stepped off on the wrong foot. I hope after this horrid even, tomorrow you will be more willing to accept my conversation."

Since Aiden knew that the guard should be dragging him down to the stalks instead of helping his injured father off the ground, he figured there was little he could say in argument. He simply bowed his head.

"Life with you, Inquisitor, is never boring," Dorian smirked.

Seeing Allison lingering in the doorway, Cassandra touched a hand to her husband's arm, drawing his gaze to hers. "What do you want to do?"

"I-I." He dropped the bloody knife at his feet. "I need air." He blew past the Empress and the members of the Inquisition, but he slowed for a moment when he came upon Allison. Seeing her again, after so many years, stirred up too many emotions for him to handle at once. Aiden didn't say a word before he ran down the hall.

"Come, Allison," Gwen beckoned. "Let us leave this dreadful place."

"If the Empress would be so forgiving and kind, I would like a request to stay," Allison spoke, taking her parents by surprise.

Celene looked back to Cassandra. "I will leave it up to the Inquisition on your presence in my city. Guards, get them out." The Empress waited until the pair left before speaking to the advisors. "I will get one of my servants to clean up the mess."

"Thank you, your Grace." Leliana curtsied as did the others as Celene exited the room.

Allison stayed in the threshold of the door, eyes wide and full of fright now that she was left alone with the members of the Inquisition.

No one said anything. Cassandra knew they were waiting for her to make the first move. Sizing up the woman, the Seeker crossed the room. "And you are?"

"Allison Trevelyan," she replied, straightening her spine upon Cassandra's approach. "And you?"

"Cassandra Trevelyan," Cassandra proudly stated, glad to see that Allison didn't slink back. "Aiden's wife. Sister is it?" She remembered Aiden mentioning the name when he recounted his experience in the fade at Adamant.

"Yes. I'm his oldest sibling. Is it true?" Allison searched the Seeker's face. "Did they really do what you said? They sold him to slavers?"

"You didn't know?" The question came from Cullen.

Shaking her head, Allison fought the tears blurring her vision. "Maker, no! If I knew I would have never… I would have…" A sob caught in her throat as she looked away ashamed. "They told us that he was dead. I didn't want to believe it. A part of me didn't. I should have pressed them for more information. I should have."

Cassandra lunged forward to catch the falling woman before she could crash to the floor. "Dorian." She called out for the mage and they both carefully helped Allison into the closest chair. "Someone get her something to drink."

"I'm fine," Allison tried to argue.

"You're pale as death," Cassandra shot back.

Leliana placed a glass of wine on the table. "It's no use arguing with her, Allison. So drink."

But her hands trembled too much to even pick it up. She gave Cassandra a grateful smile when the Seeker helped by picking it up and wrapped her hands around them. "They told us that Aiden passed suddenly overnight due to illness. I remember thinking how odd it was because as I remember he wasn't sick."

"You had no reason to suspect they were lying?" Cassandra softly asked, urging her to sip from the cup.

Allison shook her head. "There was a body, though they didn't let us see him. They had it wrapped up in linens. I was ten or so, maybe eleven seasons. I was still naive to think my parents wouldn't lie to me." Her eyes, so much like her brother's only lacking the glow, filled with tears again. "I learned of his existence once the Inquisition settled in Skyhold. I heard rumors of a Trevelyan, but we are a big clan so I figured it was some distant relative I hadn't heard of. Then I heard my mother screaming one night in the study at my father about how they should have killed Aiden when he was a child. I confronted them about it and they confessed he was still alive, but I couldn't get it out of them just what they did to him all those years ago."

Leliana sat across from the female Trevelyan. "You should have tried to contact him sooner. I'm afraid that knowing you were here was a shock."

Cassandra made a disgruntled noise.

"Believe me, I wanted to. They all but locked me up in my own house and put people on to make sure I didn't try to journey to Skyhold. My husband was about to sneak me out of Ostwick when I heard Aiden was going to be at the Winter Palace." Allison's voice was thick with guilt. She couldn't even bring herself to look Cassandra in the eye. She felt so ashamed of herself for not knowing her brother had been alive for all this time. Ashamed that she didn't push her parents further about the events surrounding his so-called death as she got older. "They hardly spoke about seeing Aiden. In fact, the seemed quite upset that he was even alive. Now I know why. Maker, what you must think of me. What he must think of me."

"Where are you going?" Cassandra asked when Allison set the empty wine cup down and pushed to her feet.

"I doubt my brother wants to see any Trevelyan ever again in his life," Allison remarked.

"Maybe not your parents, but you are another story," Cassandra corrected. "He spoke of you before."

Allison's brows shot up. "He has?"

"He said you were the only good memory he had before all the bad."

"It was worse than bad, wasn't it?"

Cassandra dropped her gaze to her hands.

Dorian cleared his throat, cutting through the tension. "Shouldn't we go find him?"

"He wants to be alone." ColeCullen appeared between the two men, causing them to jump. "Needs to think. Needs. Needs."

"Where is he?" Cullen quietly demanded.

The Spirit tilted his head towards the window. "On the dock. It calms him, reminds him of Haven." His gaze shifted to the Seeker. "Reminds him of your comfort."

Cassandra sighed. "Keep an eye on him, Cole."

"Of course." Cole disappeared on the next breath.

"For now," Cassandra poured another cup of wine, "We should get to know one another."


	33. Surprise Visit - Val Royeaux

Aiden sat on the docks watching the boats roll in and out of the harbor. He raised his hand to stroke Merthin, but quickly dropped it, remembering that Merthin wasn't at his side. Somehow, the ambassador talked him into leaving the hound behind in Skyhold. Only good thing about that was it helped start the patching of his relationship with Annabeth. Much more needed to be done before he was back in the little girl's good graces.

Sighing, Aiden scrubbed a hand over his tired face. Seeing his parents had been bad enough, but seeing Allison was another beast altogether. Out of all his siblings, she had been the only one to be kind to him. She would sneak him sweats and always drag him along to her lessons, and more importantly to play outside. From the beginning, Allison knew and accepted his parentage. When others would tease or be unnerved by his glowing eyes, Allison would make him feel better.

But how could he face her now? After everything that had been done to him thanks to their father. Why hadn't Allison sought him out sooner? The question had been bouncing around in his head since he bolted from the palace. Did she know what Maxwell did? The answer to that question was what made Aiden sick to his stomach. If she cared so much for him as a child, why didn't she try to find him when she was old enough?

The metal warming on his fingers drew his attention down just in time to see a streak of light work its way across the band. He didn't look back at his approaching wife. Instead, Aiden turned his head to the side. "You can go now, Cole." The space was empty, but the Inquisitor knew the Spirit lingered.

There was a soft whisper and Aiden felt Cole's presence disappear.

Cassandra stopped halfway down the dock. "Need more time by yourself?"

"Andraste, no." Aiden beckoned her to sit next to him. "Any more time with my thoughts and I'm going to go crazy."

Cassandra dangled her feet over the edge, her feet nearly skimming the water. "High tide."

Aiden decided to skip the small talk. "How much trouble am I in with your Ambassador? Is the Empress revoking our invitation for tomorrow night?"

"No. In fact, I think she admires you now."

Aiden huffed.

"And who cares what Josephine thinks of your actions. A moment longer and I would have attacked." She bumped his shoulder with hers. "I wouldn't have missed."

"I didn't miss," Aiden corrected and began to massage his right hand. It ached in the cool night air like most of his battered body. What he wouldn't give for one of his potions to help with the pain. "He's lucky I didn't kill him."

Cassandra took his hand in hers and massaged it herself. Ever so slowly, she felt him start to relax. "I guess asking if you're okay is a moot point."

"I don't know what I am. Part of me is glad that I saw them. That I got it over with, and to know they won't ever bother me again. But…"

"Then there is Allison."

Aiden took in a shaky breath. "Then there is Allison."

Cassandra chewed on her bottom lip as she rubbed her fingers over the back of Aiden's hand. She wondered, briefly, if she should keep herself out of the whole situation. Then Cassandra decided that if she didn't, Aiden wouldn't see Allison. "She didn't know."

"I don't know if I would be so quick to believe that, Lass."

"You didn't see her when we confirmed what those people did to you."

"She knows?"

"Nothing beyond the fact your father sold you to slavers," Cassandra quickly assured. "Though I'm sure she filled in the blanks herself. She would like to see you."

Closing his eyes, Aiden forced himself to focus on her touch and not the blackness swirling inside. Maybe he should have let Cole take all of it. "I'm not sure that is something I can handle on top of just being back in this Blighted city."

"You can invite her to Skyhold once we've returned. Get her to come on the ground you're comfortable with."

"Maybe…" Aiden whispered glancing down at their hands. "I'm sorry, Cassandra."

She raised a brow. "For?"

"My actions. It was like that day in the Hinterlands with the slavers. When he called you a whore I saw red and snapped." Aiden hated saying the word.

"Look at me. Look at me, Aiden," Cassandra softly commanded. "Yes it was brutal, but it's what that monster deserved. You're his flesh and blood and his sold you willingly into a life of pain and misery. If I could, I would hunt down and kill every single person that put their hands on you."

"It kills me to be sitting here, free and happy with you, while knowing it's still going on somewhere in the city. Right now, some poor soul is being used for some noble's sick desire. When I left the palace I saw some elves and I knew by the look in their eyes they had been tamed and broken. Just like Bryn did to me."

"Not anymore." She took his face in her hands, forcing his gaze to hers once again. "You're your own man, Aiden Trevelyan. I know many haven't, but you escaped. You found your freedom. You may be rough around the edges, but I love you and I am proud to wear your ring on my finger and bear your last name."

Aiden slid a hand up her shoulder to cup the back of her head. "I know that taking down Corypheus is our first priority, but there is something I need to do upon returning to Skyhold. It's a long shot, but I want to find a way for us to use Inquisition resources to help stop people sharing my fate."

"I'm sure there are resources we can spare." She brushed a kiss along one of the many scars that branded his face. "Would you like to head back to the Inn?"

The corner of his mouth curved. "We do have some unfinished business to attend to." Yes, a distraction. Something to get his mind from all the horrid of this blasted city. Aiden found fingers curling around her her, tight enough to leave a bruise. This wouldn't be a gentle coupling. It would be a repeat of Crestwood because he needed control. Craved it so he could show this place it didn't have a hold on him any more.

Cassandra touched a hand to his bearded cheek, hissing when his other hand latched on to that wrist as well. She noted how wild his eyes were as his gaze burned into hers. "Something I would very much like to get to."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two steps into the room, Aiden kicked the door shut, gripped Cassandra by the hair, spun her around, and proceeded to slam her against the wall. With all the hot looks, shortstops for heated kisses, Aiden was surprised they even made it up the stairs. He was aroused to a point that it hurt. Need churned like fire in his veins. Growling, Aiden pressed into her, his fingers stroking the column of her throat. "I need the control, Cassandra." HIs voice was thick and almost unrecognizable. "I need… Cassandra."

She rose on the tips of her toes to press her lips to his. Once she gave her consent, what little restraint he was holding onto would snap. Need tore through her. Need for him. Need to help him push the darkness away even if it was for a few precious moments. "Aiden." She nipped hard enough at his bottom lip to draw blood causing him to hiss in pleasure. "I love you."

He made quick work of her trimmed trousers and smalls, pushing them only far enough to get access to her. "Sweet Andraste." He slipped a finger into her slick folds, exploring the sensation of the bare flesh. Curious, Aiden glanced down and groaned. Seeing her hair free was a sight indeed. "You're fucking soaking wet."

"Your fault." A gasp caught in her throat at the fire in his glowing orbs. She was glad to see the ugliness of the night gone.

"Mine?" Catching her wrist in his free hand, Aiden pinned them above her head. Her hips bucked as he teased her. This was what he needed to forget. He recalled the more pleasurable moments from the night. "First you stick my hand down your trousers. Then, while we're trying to wine and dine some Orlesian nobles, you rub my cock under the table until I was ready to throw you on the table and fuck you."

Cassandra struggled to remember to pull air in her lungs. "To claim me?"

With a growl rumbling up his throat, his fingers turned rough as they plunged into her. "They were all watching you being all prim and proper. No elbows on the table or speaking out of turn. Always polite and saying all the right things." He added his thumb to the mix, flicking it over the bundle of nerves between her legs. Aiden knew she was close by her labored breathing and erratic thrust of her hips. "I wonder what they would have thought knowing what dirty things you were doing under the table."

Right when the first coil of her release start to form, Cassandra felt him withdraw. "Son of a bitch!" She pressed her legs together, rubbing her tights in hopes to create the friction needed to drive her over the edge Aiden left her teetering on. It wasn't enough. He was making it clear that he was in control tonight. Not her. Not the masked nobles in the palace. Not Bryn. No one but himself.

Aiden chuckled at the string of curses she threw at him. Grinning, he lifted his hand and sucked the juices from his fingers. She cursed at him again on a long moan. "Now, Lass." He teased his lips over hers, letting her taste herself. "Is that anyway to talk to your husband?"

"Bloody fucking bastard." The words barely left her throat before his mouth was on hers, brutally kissing the breath out of her.

"Don't move." Releasing her hands, he carefully removed the tailored jacket and tossed it to the floor. Then he grasped the silk shirt and tore it in two. A groan tore from his throat. He would never tire of seeing his lover's body. "Remove your boots."

Pressing herself against him Cassandra slid ever so slowly to her knees. She nipped at his arousal straining against his leathers. His fingers tangled in the short hair, holding her and thrusting against her encouraging Cassandra to continue her assault. And she didn't disappoint. Using her teeth and hand, she continued to work him through the fabric. She could feel his legs trembling, hear his breath quickening. The man was so aroused that she could make him explode without fully touching him.

Yanking her head away, he bent down, cupping her chin roughly in his palm. "I said remove your boots," He commanded, his voice stern and unwavering. "Then get on the bed."

Shivering from anticipation, Cassandra unlaced her boots in record time, removed the remainder of her clothing, and scrambled onto the bed. Her mouth watered watching Aiden start towards her, his face darkened and hungry. Cassandra tracked his every moment aching for him to touch her again.

"Hands out." His worked on the buckle of his worn leather belt. They'd been down this route more than a few times but always made sure he kept himself in check until she gave her consent. "Hold out your hands, Seeker."

Her chin shot up in a challenge.

Once again, Aiden snatched her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Do I need to remind you what happens when you don't listen to me, Lass?" Aiden ripped the belt free from around his waist. "Hands up."

Complying, her breath hitched as her lover wound the soft leather around her wrist until they were bound tightly before her. He tugged on the end of the belt, forcing her on her hands and knees. There was something arousing at feeling his clothed body pressed against her skin while he secured her hands to the headboard.

Aiden brushed the back of his hand over her scarred cheek, "Cassandra?"

She knew why he hesitated, and tried to ease his worry with a gentle smile. No matter how many times they ventured down this particular route sexually, they would always take a second to pause. To make sure that neither of their dark memories kicked to the surface. "I want you to use me, Aiden." Her husband took in a sharp breath. "Fill me up and make me scream."

Growing, Aiden untangled the laces of his breeches. "Open your legs for me, my love." The swollen lips dripped, inviting him to bury himself in her slick heat. Holding himself in his hand, Aiden teased the tip of his arousal into the wet entrance only to pull back.

"Stay still, Seeker." He eased the tip back inside, fighting the urge to drive himself full force into Cassandra's welcoming heat. Cassandra didn't seem to possess the same will power and impaled herself on his harden cock. The sound spilling from Cassandra nearly persuading Aiden to let her disobedience slide. Almost. Grinning, he cupped the curve of her ass, stroking the flesh with the pad of his fingers.

Cassandra braced for the slap, but it still sent shockwaves through her body. The next, coming quicker than expected, had Cassandra pulling forward on the belt causing Aiden to slip free. Another sting to her right side made her whimper in pleasure. The hot sharp pangs of pain shot to her swollen core making the need of release almost unbearable.

"Aiden, please."

He ran his hand soothingly over the red welts left on her skin. "Please what?"

"I want to come."

Aiden dipped two fingers inside and the Seeker arched her back, pulling them in deeper. "You'll come, Cassandra." He smacked her already tender cheek. "Only when I say. Understood?"

Twisting the bindings, Cassandra casted a look over her shoulder. "Yes, Trevelyan."

"My Sweet Seeker." Peppering her backside with kisses, Aiden eased a finger inside her heat. The love he had for this woman and her understanding of his needs couldn't be put into words. "My personal temptress."

She rested her sweaty brow against her bound arms as her husband continued to torture her with painfully slow strokes. Pleas fell from her lips on breathless moans. Pleas for more. For him to move faster. For Aiden to give the release she ached for. It wasn't long before the familiar burn started to coil at the base of her spine. Cassandra gritted her teeth, struggling to keep her hips still as ordered. Especially hard when lips touched her throbbing core. His mouth knew how to work her and Cassandra found herself being pulled towards the edge once again.

"Aiden." Cassandra didn't know why she begged. He wouldn't give her what she wanted.

Aiden left her teetering on the edge and this time forced her to keep her hips open, savoring the way her strong thighs trembled beneath his hands. "Do you know what I enjoy most about this?" Giving her no time to catch her breath, he filled her with his pulsing cock to the hilt in one powerful stroke. The scream that tore from her throat had to be heard all the way down to the first floor of the Tavern. "Don't you dare come, Seeker."

The white hot spurts of her release were already working through her. Desperate, Cassandra pulled hard on the leather around her wrist to use the pain to anchor herself.

He trailed his fingers up her spine until they found purchase in the short strands of Cassandra's hair. Tugging, she arched her back as much as her restraints could accommodate, allowing Aiden to sink further into her dripping heat. "Do you know what I love most about this?" He repeated, leaning down to sink his teeth into her neck. "Not the dominating part, though I do enjoy that."

All the Seeker could do was whimper as Aiden drove himself relentlessly into her over and over. Each stroke more brutal than the last.

"It's that you trust me more than you've ever trusted anybody." His voice quivered. "You let me in. Let me love all aspects of you…. Shit Cassandra…"

His hips move erratically against hers now, his breath fast and shallow. Cassandra felt her walls start to shutter, her release burning to be freed. "I'm yours, Trevelyan."

"And I'm yours." Frantic, Aiden fumbled to free Cassandra's hands in order to pull her back flush against him. She wasted no time curling her arm up to sink her fingers into his sweat soaked locks and pulling hard. He snarled as the pain shot straight to his cock. "Tell me what you want, love."

"I want… I want…" The rest of her words turned into breathless mummers, no longer capable to think of anything past the sensation of Aiden filling her to the brim.

"Let go, Cassandra." He gritted his teeth fighting his own release.

Their fingers working together, it didn't take Cassandra long before she felt her orgasm swept through her. Aiden's hand tightened in her hair, his hips jerked violently against her as her name left his lips in a deep howl.

Catching her, Aiden rested his head against her shoulder, his hips rocking ever so slightly to enjoy the sensation of their mixed juices sliding down his cock. "Maker's breath, woman." He struggled to slow his breathing. "I love you so much."

The emotions in his voice had her fighting tears. "I love you too."

"Cassandra." Concerned, he cupped her cheek to turn her face to his. "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

"No. No." She was quick to assure, adjusting so he was on his back and she was snuggled up against him. "It's a bit overwhelming sometimes, being with you. I mean that in a good way. My heart is so full that I don't know how it can even beat."

"Was it too much?" Aiden stroked his fingers through her damp hair. "Too soon?"

She touched a hand to his cheek, "No, not too soon. The sooner we get back to normal, the sooner that bad memory will start to dim."

He searched her face. "But I can see the pain underneath."

"You didn't hurt me, Aiden." She promised. "It's… It won't be enough."

"What do you mean?"

"No measure of time with you will ever be enough."

Rolling, Aiden pressed his lips to his, pouring everything he could into that one kiss. He hated that he was going to cause her pain. Yet, there was no way in hell that he could walk away from her in hopes to spare her. This woman was his heart and soul. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be the man he was. He wouldn't even exist. She gave him a purpose in life. Not just with the Inquisition. She helped him see that every sunrise meant another opportunity to do something good. To be something more than a man bound by the darkness of his past.

"Look at me, Cassandra." He nuzzled her nose, waiting until her eyes open and locked on his, "We can't change my fate. Believe me I wish I could. So, all we can do is cherish every moment we are given. In the last two years, you have given me a life I never imagined I could have. For that, I will always be grateful."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We should wait."

The following morning, Aiden stood with his wife on the porch of the tavern watching the rain pour down from the darken sky. He shrugged out of his hunting coat. "A little rain never hurt anything. Plus," He wiggled his eyebrows, "There are ways for us to enjoy it."

Cassandra let out a disgruntled noise. "Sex, sex, sex."

He watched her lips twitch as she fought the urge to smile. "I never hear you complain." He leaned in closer to be heard over the rain. "In fact, you usually beg for more."

"C'mon."

Aiden held up his jacket to provide at least a little cover as they pushed off into the downpour. They had to meet the advisors to go over the strategy for the night. Aiden only hoped that he could get through the night without having a panic attack or choking the life out of some noble. His biggest fear was that one of them would recognize him.

A large crowd near the pathway to the palace drew his attention.

"Wait, Aiden." Cassandra suddenly found herself without the cover of the coat as Aiden suddenly tuned. "Where are you going?"

Since they were already soaked, Aiden decided to throw the jacket back on. "I want to see what's going on."

"Looks like an execution," Cassandra muttered, shouldering her way into the crowd.

"Cyril Mornay. For your crimes against the Empire of Orlais. For the murders of General Vincent Callier, Lady Callier, their four children, and their retainers. You are sentenced to be hanged by the neck until dead." The silver masked man read from his scroll to the terrified man on his knees.

Seeing the noose being strung around the criminal's neck sent a chill down Aiden's spine. He wrapped his arm around Cassandra's shoulder. "Come, Lass. We don't need to see this."

Cassandra stopped him. "Wait."

"What in the fade?" Aiden muttered as Blackwall shot across the gibbet.

The Grey warden turned to the crowd, his eyes locking onto the two members of the Inquisition. "This man is innocent of the crimes laid before him. Orders were given, and he followed them like any good soldier. He should not die for that mistake."

The announcer approached Blackwall. "Then find me the man who gave the order.

"Blackwall!" Cassandra called out.

"No." He spoke directly to the Seeker now. "I am not Blackwall. I never was Blackwall. Warden Blackwall is dead, and has been for years. I assumed his name to hide. Like a coward. From who I really am."

Aiden crossed his arms over his chest, fighting his instinct to scoff at the information. The Warden had been against him from the moment he joined the Inquisition. A man all about honor and nobility. A man who always judged Aiden for his lack in those areas.

The prisoner turned his gaze towards Blackwall. "You. After all this time."

"It's over," Blackwall assured. "I'm done hiding. I gave the order. The crime is mine. I am Thom Rainier."

Aiden didn't know the name, but judging by the outcry of the crowd, it was a well-known one in Orlais. He watched the Warden march off the gibbet under heavy guard. "Who is this Thom Rainier?"

A nameless man turned to answer before Cassandra. "I know what everyone knows: He'll hang for the massacre of a Noble and his family."

The Seeker placed a hand on her husband's arm. "We should find out where they took him."

His brow creased. "What for?"

"To figure out what is going on."

"You heard it from his own mouth," Aiden argued, not ready to waste a moment on Blackwall or Rainier or whoever the man was. He had to answer for his crimes. Aiden sighed at the look on his wife's face. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No. Let's see what we can find out and inform the others."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiden descended the stairs towards the cells, fighting the tremors that wanted to take over. He spent too much of his life in underground room of the city just like this one. The sooner he could get this done the better.

Blackwall sat in the corner of his cage, his head bowed and face full of remorse. He didn't bother to look up as the Inquisitor approached. "It must bring you such joy to see me like this."

Aiden examined the bars before testing them by pushing against the metal. "I won't deny that it does. For so long you've preached about my callousness and how I've always been unworthy not only to bear my titles, but to be with Cassandra. All the while you killed a man to take his identity to hide the darkness of your deeds."

"I didn't take Blackwall's life. I traded his death."

"That doesn't make sense."

"He wanted me for the Wardens. But there was an ambush of Darkspawn. He was killed." Blackwall glanced up. "I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man."

Aiden scoffed. "You took his name to hide like a coward."

Sighing, Blackwall pushed to his feet. "Maybe I did. I've been lying to myself for so long, I was starting to believe that I was really this Blackwall. That what I did hadn't happened."

"You killed those people."

"I gave the order to my men. I lied to my men about what they were doing. And when it came to light…" The Warden shamefully averted his gaze from the rogue's glowing eyes. "I ran, like a coward."

Aiden stepped back, taking in the sight before him. "So this is who you really are? A murderer, a traitor, and a monster."

"Like looking in a mirror."

"How dare you?" Surging forward, Aiden cursed that the bars prevented him from getting his hands on the man. "I killed a man who, for years, tortured me. Used me for his sick sexual fantasies. If I hadn't killed him, he would have inflicted more pain on more innocent people. That the same reason I killed that slaver. You have no right to judge me. You have no clue what those type of men put me through. What did this man do to deserve to have his whole family slaughtered?"

Blackwall remained silent.

Aiden shoved away from the cell. "You're pathetic. Let's hope the noose takes you nice and slow."

Cullen was waiting for Aiden as the Inquisitor climbed up the stairs. "I have Leliana's report on Thom Rainer."

"Why did he kill that man?" Aiden wondered.

"For money."

The answered angered Aiden and he felt the mark spark and burn.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Cullen sighed. "We can do something if you wish. We have the resources. If he's released to us, you can pass judgment on him yourself"

"And it would be worse than his current fate."

"I despise the man for what he's done." Cullen's voice stopped Aiden from leaving. "Yet, he fought as a Warden. Joined the Inquisition. Gave his blood for our cause. And the moment he shakes off his past, he turns around and owns up to it. Why?"

"It doesn't matter. The man must answer to his crimes," Aiden shot back. "Leave him here."

Cullen nodded. "If that's your decision."

Aiden could hear the apprehension in the Commander's voice. No doubt other members of the Inquisition wouldn't be pleased by his choice to let Blackwall hang. Maker's Breath. Aiden rubbed his face. How in the void was he going to explain this to Harding?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassandra watched Aiden from across the room as the archer struggled with the buttons of his formal jacket. Though like always, he tried to hide it, she could tell the mark pained him, making it hard for his fingers to work. It was his anxiety for what was to come in less than an hour. The elven magic fed on such emotions, sending him into a turmoil he struggled to keep showing on the surface.

"Let me help." Cassandra joined him in front of the mirror.

Sighing, Aiden gave up and turned. If he ever needed a potion, it was now. "Thank you."

Giving him a gentle smile, she pulled his jacket together. "It's one of those wifey things I'm supposed to do."

"Wifey?" Aiden echoed, amused.

"Yes. They're supposed to know how to mend clothes, cook, and the ins and out of running a household."

He cradled his face in his calloused palm. "I don't know. I rather have a wife who can mend armor, sew up wounds, and chop a demon's head off in a single blow. Watching you fight is one of the sexiest things in Thedas."

A blush dusted her cheeks, "Good. I would be a horrible housewife." She took the blue sash and slid it around his narrow waist. "Promise me that anytime you feel overwhelmed or uneasy, you'll come find me."

Aiden watched her expertly tie the piece of cloth. Josephine highly encouraged them to keep away from each other as much as possible. Their relationship had been the top gossip of the city, especially now the news of their marriage spread throughout most of Ferelden. Being together would only stir talk, making it hard for the Inquisitor to move freely about and undetected when needed. Aiden took her left hand and ran his thumb over the knotted metal. "You'll have to get me if I need to fight off any suitors or men with wandering hands."

"I think I'll be the one doing that for you." Her lips spread into a soft smile. The deep red jacket with gold thread fitted and molded against his toned torso. He'd come a long way from that scrawny man she met in that cell in Haven. "I'll have to fight off women with a stick to keep them off you. No-don't. Dorian will throw a fit."

Grumbling, Aiden stopped from messing up his freshly styled hair. The mage cornered him with some type of product that would make it impossible for his hair to fall out of place. "Maker forbid that happens."

Cassandra picked up her mother's silk off the bedside table. To her surprise, Aiden held out his left wrist. She happily tied it in place. "We should get going before Josephine worries herself to death."

"If we must."

Arm and arm, they made their way through the bustling city towards the palace. Cassandra took the time to fill him in once again the reason they were here.

"The political situation in Hallamshiral hangs by a thread. The Empress fears our presence could sever it."

Aiden sighed. "Explains the cold welcome we got."

She frowned as she spoke again. "The Grand Duke is only too happy to have us at the ball as his guests. So out invitation comes from him."

Aiden grumbled.

"Whether we act as his allies, or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity… If not a clear advantage."

Well, there was no way in Thedas Aiden was going to be the man's ally. The bastard tried to kill him

* * *

Okay, so that wasn't useless smut. I hope it was clear that this was Aiden's attempt to gain control. It's a bit of a repeat of what happened in Crestwood. I know the whole bondage part hasn't been written, more implied throughout the story as it's been clear they have a very intense sexual relationship. I don't know if this makes any sense and you are free to draw your own conclusion on if this was something that wasn't truly needed. I know some people see it that way.


	34. Uncovering the Truth

There is a lot of jumping in this story. I didn't want to repeat much of the game, which is hard for this portion of the story. So I did jump and to be honest I hate it, but I can't get this chapter done any other way. It was hard enough to write as it is. Anyways I hope someone likes it.

* * *

Josephine made a small noise in the back of her throat as they passed through the gates leading to the Palace. It was the signal for the Inquisitor and Seeker to part.

Aiden latched onto the arm looped through his, "No don't." He wasn't ready to be standing alone just yet. Especially the moment Gaspard starting walking in their direction. Aiden shot Josephine a look before she could object. "Give me this." After all the man did try to have him killed. Having Cassandra there only could add to his protection.

The Ambassador sighed and nodded.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan!" The masked Chevalier greeted Aiden with a smile and open arms. "We meet at last! I've heard so much about you."

Aiden forced a smile, "I bet."

Gaspard's gaze shifted, "And I hear a congratulation is in order?" He bowed, "An honor to meet you as well, Lady Trevelyan."

Manners imbedded into her head, Cassandra extended her hand and did her best not to cringe as Gaspard bent down and brushed his lips over her gloved hand. She rather wrap it around the man's scrawny neck. "A pleasure." Though she didn't want to, Cassandra squeezed Aiden's hand, "I'll see you inside."

"A lovely woman. You're a lucky man Trevelyan."

"That I am."

"The rumors coming out of the Western Approach say you battled an army of demons."

Aiden shrugged, "I don't think a handful of demons count as an army."

He could heard Josephine's disapproving grumble through the crowd of the garden.

Gaspard kept right on talking, "Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais!"

Aiden bit back a sigh. If the man wanted his support, why send an assassin to Skyhold. A smirk played at the corner of his scarred lips, "Which one was the rightful one again?" Aiden watched the noble squirm. "I seemed to have forgotten."

Gaspard crossed his arms over his chest, "If we keep working, maybe he'll spear." The corner of his mouth tilted upwards, "Probably by the brandy. I'm not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me and I'll help you."

When Gaspard turned towards the grand staircase, Aiden didn't think he had much choice but to follow.

"And as a friend," The noble continued. "Perhaps there is a matter you can undertake this evening. There is this elven woman, Briala. I suspect she intends to disrupt tonight's talks. My people have found these ambassadors all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes."

"I hope there is more to go on."

"I detest the game, Trevelyan. But if we do not play it well our enemies will make us look like the villains." There was strain in the Chevalier's voice. "We are keeping the court waiting. Shall we?"

"Let's not keep them waiting."

"One more thing." Gaspard started, "Try to act like the Lord you supposed to be."

"I'm not sure I follow you, Duke." The man's tone made the hairs on the back of Aiden's neck stand on end. Behind the mask, Aiden could see Gaspard's eyes gleam. A look he had seen many time in the under bellies of the city.

"I'm sure the Inquisition has done their part in educating a man like you."

Aiden resisted the urge to start fidgeting. He felt the Gaspard's gaze track the many scars branded into his face. How many times had the Chevalier snuck into the shadows? How many people had he used for his own pleasure? And it what way? Aiden worked past the lump in his throat, "A man like you."

Gaspard leaned in closer, his voice just low enough for Aiden to hear. "Do you think the people don't know? They look at you and know how you've become disfigured." His words made Aiden tense and pale. "Did you think your little incident with your family wouldn't spread? But no worries, Trevelyan. Your actions make up for your past."

Stunned into silence, Aiden watched the Duke blend into the people gathered in the front gardens.

"Is that the Inquisitor?" A woman amongst the crowd called out. "A Trevelyan if I'm not mistaken."

Aiden cringed. Now more than ever, he wished he could erase that name from his reputation. Especially if it continued to benefit his so called parents. Sighing, Aiden ran into the Ambassador in front of the gate.

"A moment, Inquisitor, if you please."

"I don't think there is much of a choice in that matter."

"I want to make sure you are prepared for what lays behind this door."

"I think you've drilled it enough into my head, Josephine."

"Every word, every gesture, will be measured for weakness."

He gave her a tight lip smile, "I guess we're screwed then now that whispers of my past is working its way through the palace."

The news made Josephine falter and even stumble as she spoke, "I umm… When you meet the Empress, in public this time, the eyes of the entire court will be upon you. Please, make sure to keep your manners in check this time."

"For you, Josephine. I'll do my best."

Cassandra was on him the moment he was halfway up the stairs leading to the ballroom. She could see the strain on his shoulders and the worry in his glowing eyes. "What happened?"

He did his best to ease her worry, "It's nothing, Lass. Aren't you supposed to be posted inside, eavesdropping on nobles and collecting information for our Spymaster?"

For the moment, Cassandra let him change the conversation. He was doing his best to put all his effort and thought on getting the job they came here to do done and get out as quickly as possible. She hated this for him. Hated that everywhere he looked was a reminder of darker times. Even with Cole's intervention, Cassandra knew that her husband was struggling to hold it all together. "I was, but she sent my down to make sure you find Gaspard to make our grand introduction to the Empress in front of Court." She squeezed his arm, "The others are waiting for us."

"Better get this over with." Aiden followed the Seeker to the door of the ballroom. He felt the color drain from his face as he moved to meet the other members of the Inquisition. They lined themselves behind the Duke and waited for the announcer to introduce them. His eyes tracked all over the room, taking in all the masked face as he searched for doors and windows. In case things went sour or he needed to escape, Aiden wanted to know his escape routes.

"And Accompanying him…" The Announcer's voice knocked Aiden out of his stupor, "Lord Inquisitor Aiden Trevelyan, Son of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick."

Flinching, Aiden half expected his father to step out of the crowd and start spouting out details of his horrid past. Instead, the Empress stepped out and met Aiden's gaze from across the large room. He bowed in acknowledgement and started down the stairs behind Gaspard. One by one, his companions were announced. Cassandra stepped up beside him as she was the last to be introduced.

"Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena-."

Cassandra send a glare over her shoulder, "Get on with it."

"Pentaghast… Trevelyan."

Aiden watched Cassandra beam, pride shining brightly to be carrying his name. Seeing that, knowing that the entire city knew of their marriage, chased all of his nerves away. He sent her a smile which she returned with great enthusiasm. It seemed that Josephine's plan to keep their relationship as quiet as possible was completely destroyed now. He briefly wondered who had given the announcer the scroll with their information. He couldn't put much effort into the thought before his attention was drawn up to the Empress.

"Don't waste my time with pleasantries Celene." Gaspard cut the woman off. "We have matters to attend too."

Celene nodded, "We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests." Her attention shifted to the Rogue, "Inquisitor, I would like to welcome you again to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin, The Grand Duchess of Lydes. Without whom this gathering would never have been possible."

The blonde headed woman dropped into a curtsy, "What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor."

Her words hung in the air a moment. Aiden was surprised that both Gaspard and Celene concealed their arrival so well that the Duchess was left in the dark. "Look forward to it." Aiden bowed to both women and took himself out of the spotlight by moving up the stairs away from the ballroom floor. He caught sight of Leliana and followed her to the other room.

The Spymaster looked around to make sure not too many people were listening. "What did the Duke say?"

"He points the finger at Ambassador Briala."

Leliana furrowed her brow, "She is certainly up to something, but the best place to strike Celene is from her side. We will need to listen and gather more information before we are to approach the Empress herself. She does have an apostate advisor who charmed the Empress and key members of the court as if by magic." Her voice grew serious, "I've had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything."

"Sounds like fun," Aiden drawled, "Can't wait to meet her."

"The guest wing seems to be where all the signs are pointing too. I'll coordinate with ort spies to see if I can find anything better. I will be in the ballroom if you need me."

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After an enlightening conversation with the Empress' ladies in waiting, a few nobles, and the apostate Morrigan, Aiden started back to the ballroom. His exploring, thankfully, had gone unnoticed and so far the information he gathered didn't lead him very far. In fact, if it wasn't for Morrigan handing him a key and pointing him to the servant quarters, Aiden figured he'd still be eavesdropping and trying to break into locked rooms.

"Aiden."

The Inquisitor stiffened at his sister's voice. Curling his fingers into a fist, Aiden took three deep breaths, and slowly turned around. It almost hurt to look at her as her features heavily favored Gwen's. The mask and the dress made his stomach turned. She easily blended in here with all the lace and gold draped around her neck. "I didn't think you'd be here." Aiden counted on the fact to give him one less thing and person to worry about. All of this could turn ugly at any moment and Allison would be caught in the middle.

The dark haired woman gave a halfhearted smile, "I bet. I'm not trying to ambush you or anything, Aide. The Empress granted me pardon for my parent's actions and allowing me to stay in hope to talk to you."

"I'm afraid 'tis isn't the best time, Lassie." Aiden scanned the faces for one of his companions. He needed to check in with Leliana about meeting the gamed Witch of the Wild. Then, find Cassandra and come up with a way they could disappear to explore the servant quarters.

"Listen, Aiden." Allison tried to reach out to stop him and the Inquisitor violently jerked back. She apologized to the waiter Aiden nearly took out. "Please, I'm asking for only a moment."

"And I don't have many." He ushered her to an empty corner away from prying ears, but not eyes. Rumors about the Inquisitor sneaking away with someone not his wife was going to start making it's way around the palace like wild fire.

"Aiden."

"No, listen to me, Alli." Aiden snapped, stunning the woman into silence. He fought to urge to sigh. Dorian was right, he needed to work on his people skills. "You don't understand why I-the Inquisition is here. There is something that's going to happen by the end of the night. I just don't know how bad it will get."

She cocked her head to the side with her hands on her hips. An eerie resemblance to Cassandra, "And you're trying to tell me I should go find a nice hiding spot and wait until you find me?"

Aiden fought the urge to smile, "It was always your favorite game."

"I'm not an Orlesian flower, Aiden. I can handle myself."

He shook his head, "High powered people are all plotting something that can cause a war to breakout in this place. They may target you because of our connection and if-."

"That does, I can handle myself." Allison finished.

Resisting the urge to throttle, Aiden paced away and scrubbed a hand over his scarred face. The Maker seemed to have graced him with another strong willed and stubborn woman. He knew from countless bouts with Cassandra, he wasn't going to win and Allison wasn't going to back down. "Okay, okay." He muttered more to himself. "I want you to stay close to Cullen."

"Your Commander?"

"He can protect you. Plus…" Aiden glanced in the man's direction, "I think he can use some help with some very handsey nobles."

Whatever you're about to do, please be careful." Allison softly pleaded mission the way Aiden tucked his marked hand out of sight. "I didn't just find you to lose you, okay?"

"Aye." He softly promised. Later, he was going to have to pull his sister aside and have a nice long chat with her. "Come, let's go."

"I'm afraid I must decline." Cullen stated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Shoo. Shoo." Aiden barreled his way through the crowd. "I'm afraid the Commander's attention belongs to one person and that is this lovely woman."

Cullen saw Allison jolt, but quickly, schooled her features. "Lady Allison." Cullen was careful to stay away from her surname. It would only stir questions and gossip. "I've been waiting not so patiently for you."

"I apologize, Commander." Allison leaned over to kiss his flushed cheek only making him turn a darker shade of red. "Can I make it up to you by getting you a drink."

"And leave me alone with those blood thirsty hounds, no thank you." Cullen grasped Aiden's arm and pulled him close. "What in the blazes is going on?"

"I can't get her to leave. I trust you to keep her safe if anything should happen. Understand?"

Cullen nodded.

"Good." Aiden padded his friend's shoulder, "Now I have a lead that I must check out. We may need weapons and gear."

"Do you expect to run into battle."

The corner of Aiden's scarred mouth lifted, "With my luck."

"Of course, what was I thinking?" The man drew nothing but bad luck when it came to these sort of things. Cullen glanced at Allison for a moment, "I'll keep her safe. If you get a message to Leliana some of her men might be able to stash some armor in a place you can get to."

"First I need to gather Cassandra and Dorian. You haven't seen Cole have you?" Aiden saw the answer on the Commander's face. "Right. Keep an eye out for him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

"Well that was interesting." Aiden fumbled to remove his breastplate. His mind was still trying to process everything that happened in the servant quarters. At least now he had some hard evidence to approach Gaspard with. Then of course there was the Ambassador Briala. Thanks to the elf, they now knew that Gaspard was smuggling in Chevaliers and possible bringing in Tevinter assassins most likely to take out Celene when the moment called for it. And somehow, in the end, was offered to have an army of elven spies if he would play his cards right.

"These types of things bring out the most interesting people." Dorian quipped pulling off the staff on his back.

Cassandra was nearly out of her armor, "Is it just me, or is everyone here trying to bribe us."

Aiden made a noise, drawing her attention the moment she was standing in smalls and an under tunic. He forced both Cole and Dorian to turn around while his wife got dressed. "Orlesian politics at its best. Now please get dressed."

"Before the Inquisitor loses all control and ravishes you right here."

"Want. Ache. Always there. Always wanting." Cole rambled staring at the crack in the wall as if it held all the answers in the world.

A bell, muffled by the walls and doors that separated it from them, rang in the ballroom.

"And that is the bell signaling that you're going to be late, Inquisitor." Dorian informed, "You must hurry before our albescence is noticed."

Aiden cursed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Maker's breath." Allison took in her brother's disheveled appearance. "What in Thedas have you been up to?"

Aiden ran a hand through his hair trying and failing to tame it. He gave himself a once over and cursed at the missed button coat. "Do I have any blood on me?"

"Blood? What happened?"

"It's a long and complicated story." Blood still humming from the adrenaline of battle, his hands shook as he struggled to push the buttons free in order to fix them. He cursed when he noticed he forgotten his gloves. The mark glowed bright in the dimness of the ballroom. "Cullen, I need your gloves."

Cullen pulled them from his hands, "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." Aiden muttered pulling on the leather gloves.

Allison helped him with his coat, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Aiden looked around. No one was paying them much attention. It seemed with Allison's presence at the Commander's side, the Orlesian showed little interest and kept their distance. After getting the go ahead from Cullen, he began to explain what they Inquisition was actually here for. About the assassination attempt, Gaspard, and now this third party he met in the gardens.

"And this Gaspard is who sent an assassin to Skyhold?" Allison asked, struggling to take in and process all the information given to her. No wonder Aiden was so concerned about her safety. "Will it be better if I leave?"

"To be honest, there is no way knowing if you'll be safe even outside the Palace." Aiden still had things to ask his sister, but the thought of her getting hurt because of him caused his blood to turn to ice. He had to believe this woman before him was still that same little girl who treated him with kindness and love. "Cullen, I need to go inform Leliana about what happened."

The blonde headed man shook his head, "I'll keep her safe, Trevelyan."

"Aiden." Allison started to reach out to him only to stop when the Inquisitor flinched and braced himself. "Before you go there is one thing I want you to know. I had no idea what our father did. If I did, I would have moved heaven and earth to find you. To rescue from such a fate."

Aiden took a moment to think about her confession. Emotions laced her words and filled her blue eyes that were so much like his own. He couldn't find his voice. All her could do was nod before taking off towards the other end of the room. Though he knew there was truth in what she said, Aiden still felt bitterness towards his sister. In his mind, she should have known that their father was lying about his death. She shouldn't have given in so easily. Maybe, in the little time he had left, Aiden could find it himself to forgive her.

The Grand Duchess met the Inquisitor at the stairs leading to the ballroom floor. The masked woman bowed her head in greeting, "Inquisitor Trevelyan. We met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne De Chalons. Welcome to my party."

Under her watchful gaze, Aiden resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair to make sure it was tamed. "Is there something I can do for you, Your Grace?" He needed to check in to make sure his companions made it back safe. He needed a moment to breathe if he was being honest.

"Indeed you can," Florianne replied, "I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by the action of… A certain person."

"Is that so?"

The woman led the Rogue down the stairs, "Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor."

Dancing. Right. Aiden could feel Josephine's gaze on him as if she could will the proper skills into him from across the room. Even with the constant lessons, he knew he would only embarrass himself if her tried. "I would have to check with my wife."

"Oh I'm sure she wouldn't mind me stealing you for a moment or two." The Duchess smiled.

"Fine. Will you like to dance, your Grace?" Aiden asked in the politest tone he could muster.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Thank the Maker you're back!" Cullen pulled the still armor clad Inquisitor out of sight. "The Empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?"

"The Grand Duchess is the Assassin." Aiden reported looking down at the blood pouring from his leg. They needed to end now so he didn't bleed out. "Don't let her anywhere near to Empress."

Cullen nodded, "On your order, Inquisitor."

As the Empress drawled on, Aiden and his companions moved through the crowd. Seeing Florianne making her way across to Celene's side, he rushed forward, his bow at the ready. "Grand ditches. Stand down!"

"Now!" The Duchess commanded. "For Corypheus! For them all!"

Everything happened so fast, that Aiden didn't have a chance to prepare himself. The moment they stumbled from the hidden entrance, the Duchess men stepped out from the crowd, armed and ready to fight. There was screaming and people began to scatter.

Both Inquisition agents and Florianne's men clashed.

Cursing, Aiden reached for an arrow as he saw a flash of movement to his left. The blasted woman was trying to make her way towards the Empress. He let the shaft lose, the metal tip imbedding itself in the concrete wall inches from her face. It forced her to stop. Then there was some commotion to his left and his heart stopped. Held at knife point was his wife. It seemed the Seeker had been distracted in getting Allison out of harm's way.

The Duchess smiled, "It seems you have a choice to make, Inquisitor."

Aiden notched another arrow and took aim.

"Stop me or save your woman."

He glanced at Cassandra from the corner of his eye, surged forward, and shot. This time the arrow caught the masked woman in the leg. As quickly as he could, Aiden readied another arrow and turned in order to get off another shot, only to grin. Cassandra had the guard flat on his ass with her foot to his throat. She returned his smile, urging him to continue.

The Duchess limped her way towards the open terrace doors only for another arrow to her other leg to bring her down. Cursing, she hit the floor, "Are you going to kill me, Inquisitor?"

"You threaten to kill my wife." Aiden aimed another arrow, this time at her head. "For that alone, I could kill you. Let's not forget trying to kill me in the garden. Setting your brother up for the Assassination attempt at Skyhold. And your plan to kill the Empress."

"This will change nothing." Florianne warned, "Corypheus will come. His army will march on Orlais straight from the depths of the night mare. And all of Thedas will fall."

"Petty you won't live to see any of it." Aiden tipped his bow down and fired. The arrow hit the Duchess straight in the heart.

A loud gasp of horror filled the room, drowning out the last sounds of Florianne as the life left her body.

Sighing, Aiden shouldered his bow as the Inquisition agents detained the rest of Florianne's men. He was sure this wasn't the outcome that Josephine had mapped out. This defiantly didn't paint the Inquisition nor him in a great light. To Aiden, it had been the only outcome with the least bloodshed. "Your Imperial Majesty. I think we should speak in private." His gaze swept around the room. "Elsewhere."

"I believe you are right."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alliance secured and both Briala and Gaspard dealt with, Aiden longed to escape the madness of the palace. The Duchess' body had been removed and the festivities resumed. It disgusted Aiden to the point of sickness.

"There is one more matter we need to discuss before the night is through."

Sighing, Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose, "Haven't I done enough, Leliana? I'm tired and just want to get some air."

"I'm afraid it can't wait." The Spymaster insisted, "It is the matter of life and death per say."

His stomach dropped, "This is about Blackwall, isn't it?"

She nodded, "I disagree with leaving him to hang."

"I'm sorry, but I've made my choice." Aiden argued trying to leave in order to end this conversation. Blackwall killed a man and his family for a pouch of coins.

But Leliana grasped him not to gently by the arm to stop him. "Surely, you can understand that a man's past shouldn't define the good he's done in his life to atone."

Her words struck a nerve. Aiden yanked his arm free, "There is a difference between his past and mine, Leliana. I might have kill Bryn in cold blood and to quench my thirst for revenge, but the man was a monster. And more importantly, I didn't kill him for coin. I took his life so he couldn't hurt anyone else."

"Can't you see that Blackwall-."

"That's not his name!" His shout gather attention from nearby party goers. "He took that name from a good man. His name his Thom Rainier and should answer to his crimes by the judgement that has been rendered."

"He is a Warden."

"And?"

"Letting him hang can only cause unrest amongst their ranks. After Adamant and leaving Alistair in the fade, they have very little faith in us."

Guilt hit him hard over the Ferelden Warden's fade. Not a day went by where he didn't think about what Alistair must be going through and how Riley was going to respond once she learned of her lover's fate. "I didn't have a choice in that matter."

"And I know that." Leliana assured, "The matter still stands that we shouldn't pass judgement on him. Nor should Orlais as he falls under the protection of the Grey Wardens."

"If you want him released, that's fine." Aiden shoved a finger in the Spymaster's face, his voice low and full of anger. "But he doesn't set foot back in Skyhold. He's banished from the Keep and any of its outpost. He is to do his 'work' in the field. After this business with Corypheus is done, then he's off to the Wardens so they can decide Rainier's fate."

Content, but not happy with the outcome, Leliana nodded, "As you wish, Inquisitor."

Her tone only unnerved the archer more. He needed to get away from her and deeds of the night before he caused a real scene. "I hope you don't end up regretting this, Leliana." And with that, Aiden left the redhead to her thoughts.

Finally, he was free. Aiden took a deep breath, taking in the cool night air as he leaned against the railing of the balcony. His marked hand throbbed and his leg still ached from the demon's claw. He looked down at his torn trousers. Just another scar to add to the collective. Maker, he longed for the comfort of Skyhold and the people within its walls.

"You know," Cassandra stepped out onto the balcony. "It wasn't very husbandly thing to do, leaving me in there to fend for myself."

Grinning, Aiden watched the way of her hips as she approached. "I think you proved it tonight that you're more than capable of taking care of yourself." The image of seeing her with a blade to her throat caused Aiden's blood to chill. IF he had been wrong. If she hadn't been able to get the upper hand.

"Banish it from his mind." Cassandra whispered. "I still can't believe you escaped before me. A fat count insisted on talking about soup for fifteen minutes."

Easier said than done. Aiden figured it would take more time to be able to do that. "If you're here then you handled yourself well enough."

She leaned her back against the railing. "I did, but it would have been far more enjoyable if you were there."

"Sex, sex, sex."

Laughing, Cassandra bumped her hip into his side, "I never heard you complain."

He smiled, "And you never will."

"I hear we have picked up an extra person for our journey home."

Aiden's thoughts turned to Morrigan and all he could do was shrug, "I didn't really have much of a choice. Leliana agreed, though very reluctantly. I'm curious about their history."

"She'll have to be the one to tell you." Cassandra answered, "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, he straightened up and held out his gloved hand, "Will M'lady do me the honors of a dance?"

Cassandra shook her head, "A dance? After all we've been through tonight?"

"Soak up every moment, remember." Aiden reminded and she took his hand. He drew her tightly against him, adjusting his grip and his stance. "I can't promise not to step on your feet."

"I'll take the risk." Much to her amusement, Aiden started to hum a tune as they took their first step. Cassandra let him lead and became lost in the perfection of the moment. For a small sliver of time, in the arms of the man she loved, and under the stairs on the crisp clear night, it was easy to pretend they were an everyday couple. Easy to pretend to Corypheus wasn't looming somewhere in Thedas hell bent to destroy it. Cassandra could even pretend that they had many happy years to look for too.

Here now, she let herself imagine a future where she was old and gray in some cabin on the hillside of Ferelden watching their grandchildren play in the fields. Imagines, Aiden, free of the blighted mark, out in the middle of the children teaching one or two the ways of the bow.

Fighting tears, Cassandra rested her head over his beating heart. Aiden was right. They had to soak up every moment the Maker granted them.

Aiden felt the tension in her shoulders. Hoping to chase away whatever thoughts plagued her, he moved his arm around her waist and tipped her backwards. He dipped his head to press his lips to her throat and felt her laughter vibrate through her skin. Aiden grinned, "That is one of my favorite sounds in the world."

Cassandra tightened her hold around his neck as he brought them back up. "And dare I ask what is at the top of your list?"

He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek, "When you say my name."

Her face softened.

"The first time you called me Trevelyan, on that bridge in the middle of all the chaos, was the first time I was called anything but slave."

"Trevelyan." She kissed his scarred mouth, "My Trevelyan."

"Forever and always, Lady Trevelyan."

* * *

Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Allison. We shall see her again back at Skyhold so her and Aiden can have a nice chat.


	35. Back Home - Skyhold

"Aiden!"

The Inquisitor barely dismounted his horse before he had to reach out and catch Annabeth so she didn't run face first into him. Laughing, Aiden stumbled as he lifted the girl into a crushing hug. At his feet, Merthin barked and danced happily around him. "Hey there, Lassie." Feeling the little arms around his neck, Aiden felt a small twinge of grief for the life he lost. Then he heard her laughter and it chased away that feeling and brought joy. "I swear you've grown at least a foot."

Annabeth leaned back, smiling from ear to ear. "Only two inches. Mother measured. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Does this mean all if forgiven?"

The young mage thought for a moment. "Not all, but it's a start."

"What if I told you I brought you something back from my travels?"

Her brow quirked up. "Depends on what it is."

Aiden laughed. "You're too smart for your own good, Lassie." Aiden knelt down to set Annabeth on her feet and was tackled to the ground by a very happy Merthin.

A top her horse, Cassandra watched the reunion with a teary smile. A small crowd was gathered just inside the gates, all wanting to catch a glimpse of the members of Inquisition returning. Only a select few were genuinely happy and pleased to see them return.

Aiden tried and failed to dodge Merthin's slobbery tongue. "Alright, alright." He hooked his fingers in the hound's collar. "I get it, you missed me."

Merthin quipped, brushing his snout against Aiden's cheek.

"Of course I missed you." Aiden scratch Merthin behind the ears. "Are you mad at me still as well?"

The hound huffed, but his nub of a tail still wagged.

"Miss Cassandra!" Annabeth greeted the Seeker with the same enthusiasm as the Inquisitor.

"Hey, Annabeth." Cassandra gave her a hug that rivaled Aiden's. "Have you been practicing?"

The little girl beamed. "I beat Roman yesterday with the sword. And I learned how to cast a barrier spell from Mr. Solas."

Proud, Cassandra ran a hand over her unruly curls. "Maybe tomorrow you can show me just how much you've improved."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Who is this little one?"

Annabeth shrank back at the new face, and Cassandra did her best to sooth. "This is Annabeth, one my students." The news seemed to make the girl relax ever so slightly. "Annabeth this is Allison. She is Aiden's sister."

"Seeker, Merthin is patiently waiting," Aiden kindly pointed out.

Cassandra looked down, and sure enough, the hound was sitting, staring up at her with big sad eyes. Shaking her head, she knelt down and caught herself before Merthin could tackle her to the ground. Cassandra made sure to give him a good scratch behind the ears. "I'm glad to see you too, boy. Did you stay out of trouble?"

Merthin stopped licking her face at the question and then shifted his gaze to Annabeth.

"Oh, thanks!" Annabeth threw her hands up in exasperation. "I thought we had an understanding?"

The hound's shoulders hunched.

"Guess we'll have to have a chat and see what's been happening around this place." Brushing the dirt from his pants, Aiden pushed to his feet. "Cullen, Dorian, can you please make sure both of our new guests get settled in." He looked up at Allison, still saddled on her horse. "I would like to talk to you. Maybe before evening meal?"

A smile blossomed across her face. "I would like that very much."

Aiden freed his travel sack and started towards the keep. He couldn't help but smile when Annabeth skipped to his side and took his hand to walk with him.

 _What a good father he would make_. For a moment, a haze of blackness settled over Cassandra's heart. He was so natural with children even though he always felt hesitant around them because of his past.

The Inquisitor stopped halfway up the Keep stairs. "Coming Seeker?"

"Right behind you."

Upstairs an hour later, Aiden stood next to the dresser, naked from the waist up, and scrubbing his face clean from travel. A real bath could wait until after evening meal. Right now, Aiden wanted to put on a fresh pair of clothes and go take Merthin out to the gardens to help mend fences. Then he had to go check on the newest mage of Skyhold. After that, Aiden would have to find the courage to have a one on one talk with his sister.

Merthin bumped into his leg jarring Aiden from his world of musing.

Feeling his wife's gaze on him, Aiden grabbed a drying cloth and turned. There she was, leaning on the railing of the stairs, smiling at him like he was the only thing in Thedas. "What?" He asked running the cloth over his damp hair. "Did I miss a spot of dirt or something?"

Cassandra shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"You were humming."

"I was?" he asked surprised.

"Yep."

Aiden shrugged. "Hmmm."

Her smile only grew. "You look so happy."

"Well," he tossed the cloth back onto the dresser, "That's because I am. I feel I don't know how to explain it really, but I guess the best way is I feel normal for the first time in my life. I don't feel pinned down by the weight of my past. I see the scars." He turned to look at his reflection in the looking glass. "But not the ugliness."

With tears burning the back of her throat, Cassandra moved across the room and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist from behind. The man hardly flinched. She pressed her lips to between his shoulder blades, the raised skin abrasive against her flesh. It was hard to ignore the mark spreading across his shoulder blade and chest towards his heart. "They never were ugly," Cassandra whispered, looking up as he turned to face her. "They showed a beauty in your strength to endure and survive all those years."

His scarred lips turning upwards, Aiden cupped her scarred cheek. "Thank you, Seeker."

"For what?"

"Loving me."

"Never thank me for that, Trevelyan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Allison."

The woman in question looked up from her suitcase she was in the middle of unpacking. She swallowed the rising fear. "I figured I'd see you before I saw Aiden."

Stepping inside the guest chambers, Cassandra shut the door behind her. "I won't be long."

"You're here to make sure I don't hurt Aiden."

"Of course I am. Maker knows he's had more than enough of it," Cassandra stated, causing Allison to flinch. She sighed and forced her body to relax from her battle stance. "I'm not here to scare you. Only to uncover your intentions."

"That's very simple." Allison shut her suitcase and motioned for the Seeker to have a seat next to her on the bed. "It's to get to know my brother again."

Cassandra stayed at her post by the door. "Nothing more?"

"Nothing more."

"You have to understand my apprehension."

"I do," Allison assured. "You're his wife and it's in your right to want to protect him."

"It's more than that. What he's been through…" Cassandra's throat tightened making it hard to speak. She wouldn't speak of her husband's past. If he wanted Allison to know, then Aiden would be the one to tell her. "Know if you hurt him I won't hesitate to knock you on your ass. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly."

"Good." Sighing, Cassandra scrubbed a hand over her face. "I'm happy that you're here, Allison. I truly am. I think it will be good for him, but I don't expect everything to be perfect between you too."

"I don't know what I'm expecting, to be honest," Allison softly stated, her gaze dropping to her folded hands on her lap. The fact he asked her to come in the first place was a step in the right direction. He opened the door, but that didn't mean that Aiden would let her all the way in. "All I want is to get to know my brother, Cassandra. Maybe I can convince him that he hasn't been far from my thoughts since the last day I saw him. If he decides that he wants to send me back to Ostwick, then I'll go with no resistance and never try to contact him again."

Satisfied with her answer, Cassandra gave her a farewell nod. "I'll see you at evening meal. Welcome to Skyhold."

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Noting that the absence of one of their new occupants of Skyhold, Aiden excused himself from the meal table. He bent to whisper in his wife's ear, to explain to his sister that he would find her tomorrow to talk. Cassandra agreed, though he could see it in her face that pushing the meeting off wasn't something she truly agreed with. He was stalling and they both knew it.

Aiden touched a hand to her cheek. "A little more time is all."

She tilted her head upward to accept the small kiss he offered. "If you're not back in ten minutes I'm going to send a search party. I don't fully trust this Witch of the Wilds."

"Anyone tell you that you worry too much, Seeker?"

"It's in my nature. Now go."

After speaking to the table for a moment, Aiden made his way through the winding halls of Skyhold to the gardens. At twilight, the area was mostly deserted, with the exception of a few Chantry members harvesting from the herb garden. And, to Aiden's surprise, a young boy standing next to the well staring up at the stars above. He was an odd looking boy, with what looked like the Warden crest on his breastplate. A scrawny boy with dark hair and nearly glowing golden eyes.

Those eyes turned to him. "You're the Inquisitor, aren't you?"

"Last time I checked anyways." Aiden waved the hand where the veins were illuminated green. "But the mark gives it away."

The little boy snickered. "You're a funny man."

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?" The boy shot back, one brow arched up.

Matching the gesture, Aiden folded his arms over his chest. "I did ask you first, lad."

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers."

"Smart woman. Who is your mother?" Aiden wondered having a healthy knowledge of most children in Skyhold. There was something familiar about Kieran. Only Aiden couldn't put his finger on it.

"Kieran, are you bothering the Inquisitor?" Morrigan asked, stepping up to the pair.

Kieran shook his head. "Of course not, mother. Did you _see_ what's on his hand?"

Aiden looked down and then back up confused by the boy. "He is your son?"

"He is," Morrigan stated. "I thought you were supposed to be in our chambers studying?"

Kieran sighed and hunched his shoulders. "I know."

"Go," Morrigan softly encouraged her son to get moving. She offered the Inquisitor a smile. "My son. Never where you expect him to be. Naturally."

The Rogue was still struggling to process everything. "I didn't know you had a son."

"And why would you? I take great care to not let my reputation affect him in any way."

"He was with you at the Palace?"

Morrigan nodded. "To most in the Imperial Court, he is simply a quiet and well-spoken lad. Perhaps the heir of some distant family. But he goes where I go. Worry not, Inquisitor. Kieran is a curious boy, but seldom troublesome."

"His father," Aiden started watching the Witch's expression closely. "Will he be joining us as well?"

Her eyes grew heavy with emotions for a moment as she looked off in the direction her son took back to their chambers. "I have raised Kieran on my own. His father…" Morrigan cleared her throat. " 'Tis the two of us, Inquisitor. Skyhold is a big place, you'll hardly notice us."

"Call me, Aiden, he corrected. "And I'm not worried about that. I've come to talk to you, as your absence was noticed at evening meal."

"I figured that my presence might have caused some discomfort amongst some of your guests. I'm sure not all of them are pleased you have accepted my aid, knowing next to nothing about me."

Aiden shrugged, "You seemed like a resource that we can use. Plus, Leliana has had dealings with you in the past. She knows what to look for."

"Your Spymaster has already found me and given me a warning. Just know, I will do my best to aid your cause with all the knowledge at my disposal. This I vow to you, and I don't take those lightly, Aiden."

"Nor do I." Aiden flexed his marked hand. "Now tell me your thoughts on Corypheus."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Aiden found his sister standing atop the battlement overlooking the training area. He looked down and smiled. Cassandra was on the field with her young students, watching as they showed off how they improved in her absence.

"She's a force of nature," Allison commented.

Aiden chuckled. "You have no idea."

"I think I do. She nearly chopped my head off upon our first meeting."

"It's how she greets people." Aiden sat and swung his left over the edge of the battlement, facing so he could still watch the Seeker. "Or I think maybe just Trevelyans. It took her less than a second to want my head on a platter."

Allison arched a brow.

Aiden shrugged. "In her defense, there was a massive explosion and I had a mark on my hand that matched the tear in the sky."

"What were you doing there in the first place?" Allison asked, her gaze shifting to him.

Aiden to a moment to contemplate. In this moment, he could either open up and give her the truth or shut her out. But he hadn't asked her to come all the way to Skyhold to ignore her. "I was tracking my former master so I could kill him and finally be free."

"And did you?"

"Yes," Aiden answered, and to his sister's credit, she hardly flinched. "I cut his brand from my body, shoved it down his throat, and choked the life out of him. That was right before the explosion."

Allison thought to the closing events at the Winter Palace. She remembered the Inquisitor's callousness and how little he struggled with the choice to take the Duchess' life. "You were always a gentle child. Even with everyone treating you so poorly."

"Well, a life of pain and misery and being used for other's pleasure can change a person." Aiden averted his gaze to his scarred hands. "If you're hoping there is still a part of that little boy you knew inside, you're only going to find disappointment."

"There is still gentleness in you," Allison argued. "I see it when you're with Cassandra and yesterday with the young girl."

"Her name is Annabeth."

Allison leaned against the battlement, listening to the children's and Seeker's laughter mix together below. "The way you two interacted with her, I could have sworn she was your child."

Aiden worked the emotions from his voice. "It would be selfish of me to bring a child into this world." No matter how much he longed for one.

"I don't understand."

"The mark is going to take my life in the end."

Her heart jumped straight into her throat. "What?"

Carefully, Aiden peeled back the sleeve of his tunic, exposing the glowing green tint of his veins. "Every time I use the anchor to close a rift, the mark spreads. It takes over my mind, twisting memories, my way of thinking. For a time, I lose myself, and it's only going to get worse." He curled his fingers around the mark, making a fist. "My greatest fear is I won't be me in the end."

"Is there nothing you can do it to stop it?"

"Nothing has worked so far," Aiden muttered.

Tears leaked into her voice. "You're telling me that I'm going to lose you just after finding you."

Aiden set his jaw, anger crossing his face. "Could have started looking sooner."

The tone of Allison's voice shifted to match his. "I didn't know, Aiden. I swear to Andraste, the Maker, and to any other Gods out there, I thought you were dead. They told us-"

"And you never questioned?"

"Of course I did!" Allison shot back, "I saw you the day before. You weren't sick, but I was ten and no one would listen to me. Father nearly beat me to make me stop asking questions."

His head snapped up, anger now turning into fury. "He laid his hands on you?"

"You knew father," Allison muttered. "No one shall do anything to tarnish the great Trevelyan name."

"Did he hurt you, Alli?" Aiden slid off the battlement, forcing his sister to look up at him. He did have a good six inches on her.

Tipping her head back, Allison met her brother's brightly glowing gaze. The blue almost looked electrifying. The darkness in them made Allison flinch ever so slightly before she looked away.

Enough though there was a bitter storm brewing inside him, Aiden bit back his rage and forced his hands to be gentle when he took her arm. "He punished you. Conditioned you with pain to stop you from asking questions, didn't he?" He yanked her closer. "Didn't he?"

"Do you need me to actually say the words?" Allison hissed, yanking free from his bruising grasp. "To find another reason to fall back into hatred? A reason to thirst for his blood."

"That monster doesn't deserve to breathe." Aiden stalked away, shoving his hands through his hair leaving strands sticking straight up. "You don't understand just what our father truly is, Allison. The monsters that crawl from the fade are better than him. He sold his bastard to slavers and beat his own children, he beat you, Allison, because of me. What else have you done to endure his wrath?"

"Aiden."

"I need to know."

"Why?" Allison demanded.

"Because…" He faltered, shame filling his gaze. "I need to know I wasn't the only one who suffered. Maker, forgive me for saying such a thing."

Sighing, Allison carefully reached out to touch his arm. "I understand, Aiden. But you can't focus on that anymore. I had to force myself to put it all away or the hatred would have turned me into a monster like him."

His brow furrowed, "Is that what I am to you? A monster?"

"Heavens, no. I don't care about what you've done or had to do. You are and will always be my little brother. Father can cut me out of his life and his bloodline if it means I get to share whatever life you may have left with you." Allison searched his scarred face, but his expression was too well guarded. "That is if you'll let me."

"There is a place here in Skyhold and the Inquisition if you like."

Her heart sank. "And is there a place with you?"

"I think so." Aiden stiffened the moment she threw her arms around his neck. No pain came. No humiliation. No shame. He still couldn't bring himself to return the gesture, so he drew away. "You should go talk to Josephine. She will find the best fit for you."

"Thank you."

Aiden nodded. "Enjoy the rest of your morning, Alli."

"Inquisitor!"

Cassandra looked up at Roman's excited greeting. She could see the tension in her husband's taunt shoulder as he approached the training yard. Cassandra glanced to the battlements finding Allison looking down at them. "Come to join, my love?"

"I've been watching your students progress," Aiden informed delighting the small horde of children. "You should be proud, Lass."

A huge smile appeared on her face. "I am. Would you like them to demonstrate again for you?"

The rogue rubbed his bearded chin, making a show of inspecting each of the students with their wooden swords. "I think," he walked over to the weapon rack and pulled out a sword for himself, "That we should test their skills. Us against them."

Heath's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Aiden nodded, readying himself for battle against the small group of children. "Yes. I mean unless you're too scared to face the Inquisitor and the mighty Seeker."

"No way!" James, one of Cassandra's newer students, exclaimed picking up his small wooden shield. "We can take you both."

Cassandra armed herself with her own wooden sword. "Shall we?"

The battle took the group all over Skyhold. Currently, Aiden and Cassandra found themselves in the loft of the stables facing both Annabeth and Roman. The others had met their factious fate somewhere in between their current position and the merchant stalls.

The joy of the children's enthusiasm and Cassandra's laughter was starting to fade. Aiden felt the mark start to prickle as his discomfort of finding himself boxed in set in. He tried to will it away as he dodged Annabeth's attack. Only the magic, like always, was too strong to fight. Fear started to rise in his chest. Control was slipping fast and he was in danger of hurting one of these innocent children.

Sensing her husband's turmoil, Cassandra threw up her hands in defeat. "We yield!" Her outburst stopped Annabeth and Roman in their tracks. Down below the rest of the herd cheered in victory. "Now get back to your parents. I think that's enough lessons for today."

"Thank you!" The crowd sang out before running off.

Annabeth hugged Cassandra's legs before taking off after the boy.

"Breathe," Cassandra instructed, turning to the paling Inquisitor.

Aiden gripped his wrist, forcing it to stay pinned to his side. "Talk to me."

She didn't hesitate. "You would have been an amazing father." She watched his face soften and the pain eased from his glowing gaze. They were always so careful to avoid this subject since their time at the hot spring.

"I never thought I could be around children." He spoke through gritted teeth. "I feared I would taint them. Or worse, that they made me like them."

"Never compare yourself to those monsters."

Aiden nodded and decided to change the subject. "You are an amazing mother. Those children, I can see how much you love them. I can only imagine how you'd be with our child."

"Maybe we can spend the night trying."

A grin crossed his face, the sparks of magic disappearing. Her voice was always so soothing. "How about now? We haven't made love in this particular part of Skyhold."

Laughing, Cassandra placed a hand on his chest to keep him at bay. "Is it always sex with you?"

"Well, you got to stop being such a temptress."

"As _tempting_ as that sounds, we do have other obligations this afternoon."

Aiden groaned at the thought of the mountain of paperwork that waited for him in the War Room that accumulated in his month-long absence.

"Plus," Cassandra jerked her head towards the window of the loft, "I can hear Mother Gisele and our Ambassador arguing all the way across the courtyard. I think you might need to go play peacemaker."

He scrubbed a hand over his face, "If you asked me a few years ago if there is where I saw my life, I would have thought you mad."

Cassandra rose on her toes to press her lips firmly against his until his hands clutched at her hips and his body strained against hers. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"Now go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Me? For Divine?" Cassandra asked the question for nearly the hundredth time as she worked her damp hair into a braid. She paced their sleeping quarters trying to figure out how she felt about the news sent by the Chantry.

Aiden sat on the foot of the bed, his eyes tracking her movements. "You were the left hand of the Divine for quite some time. It makes sense they would look to you for the position."

"I think it has more to do of the events at Halamshiral. The Empire favors you, thus everyone close to you."

"I _think_ you're selling yourself short, Cassandra."

"Surely it was never meant to be like this." Sighing, she wrapped her braid around her crown. "The Chantry, the Circle of Magi, the Templars… This cannot be what they intended when it all began."

"Explain."

Cassandra sat next to him on the bed, their shoulders brushing as she leaned forward with her elbows resting on her thighs. "The Chantry should provide faith. Hope. Instead, it cannot veer from its course, even in the face of certain death."

Aiden arched a brow. "I'm surprised to hear you say that."

She mimicked his expression. "Oh? Am I not the same woman who declared the Inquisition against the Chantry's wishes? Who seduced and married the heretic Inquisitor?"

"Oh, you seduced me?"

Rolling her eyes, Cassandra continued, "In all my years as a Seeker, I did what I was told. My faith demanded it. Now my faith demands something else: That I see with better eyes."

"So, be the change you want to see in the Chantry."

"Are you saying I should become Divine?"

Aiden shrugged. "I think it's something to consider." He took a shaky breath. "For after this is all said and done."

Her heart seized in her chest. "You mean when you're gone."

He felt her gaze fall to his left hand and he resisted the urge to hide it behind his back. "Cassandra-"

"I wouldn't be a good candidate. I won't be able to perform; be the person the Chantry needs."

"What do you mean?"

Cassandra pushed to her feet, pacing the room. "Do you honestly think that your death won't affect me? That I will be able to just shake it off after a few days of mourning and go back to the faithful Seeker."

"You promised me that you wouldn't lose your faith," Aiden growled.

"And I won't. But, Aiden, you're my heart. When I lose you it's going to tear it to pieces." Cassandra watched anguish fill his scarred face. She knew there was going to be pain in the end with Aiden. Still, she chose to be with him and there wasn't a moment she regretted. "I will need to grieve, and the Chantry needs someone now to try to bring order to all the chaos. That person isn't me."

Aiden moved across the room, stopping her in mid-stride by framing her face in his rough palms. He wiped the lone tear away with his thumb. "I only want you to find some type of happiness and peace. I need you to do that. I can accept my fate knowing you're going to find a way to be okay."

She rested her brow against his cheek. "It will take time."

"Will you still rebuild the Seekers?"

"I-I will. Eventually." Maybe in throwing herself into the cause, Cassandra would find a way to deal with the agony of losing the man she loved. "Enough talk on this matter for one night. I'm sure I will get my own visit from Mother Gisele."

Aiden drew away. "Let's go to bed."

"I thought we had some unfinished business from this afternoon?"

A wolfish grin played across his lips. "Aye, that we do." He bent to sweep her off her feet and up into his arms.

Her laughter echoed against the walls.

0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"Cullen." Meal in hand, Aiden sat across from the Commander on the upper floor of the tavern. He waited until the man finished with whatever thought he interrupted. "Do you know what is bothering the Seeker?"

Cullen raised a brow. "Shouldn't you ask her what's wrong?"

Aiden pulled mindlessly at his bread. Almost two weeks after Mother Gisele's announcement and their private conversation on the matter, he figured that Cassandra's mind was preoccupied with that. But, her behavior this morning made Aiden think it was something else entirely.

"You're afraid?"

"Maybe," the Inquisitor mumbled. "So, do you know what's going on?"

Chuckling, Cullen sipped from his goblet. "I'm sure it's nothing you've done, Trevelyan. It's most likely to do with her name day."

"Name day?"

"Yeah." Cullen frowned at his friend's confusion, "You know, the anniversary of her birth."

Aiden blinked.

"Have you never had a name day?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Cullen winced then cursed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Aiden waved it off with a flick of his wrist. "What does a name day entail?"

"Well," The warrior thought for a moment or two, "It's a day spent of receiving well wishes and gestures from people. Sometimes in the form of gifts or other favors."

His gaze fell to the yellow silk tied around his wrist. _Well, shit._ He hadn't done any of those things. Wasn't that something he was supposed to do as her husband? "That's why she's upset, isn't it? The fact I haven't even acknowledged it since meeting her?"

Cullen shook his head. "I think she's quite grateful for it, actually. According to Leliana, Cassandra hates celebrating her name day."

"Why?"

"Something women do, I think." Cullen shrugged. "My mother hated it as the seasons went on. I think it's about getting older. And in the Seeker's case..."

Aiden interrupted the man's rambling, "What do you mean 'her case'?"

"Well, I'm sure you're aware that there is an age difference between you two."

"So?"

Sighing, Cullen rubbed his brow struggling to find the right words to explain the situation. "A somewhat large age difference that might not mean I thing to you, but it bothers Cassandra slightly."

Aiden still found himself confused. "It's a number and nothing more. It doesn't change the way we feel about each other."

"You're right it doesn't, but to her it does. A part of her thinks that because of her age you deserve better." Cullen forced a hand through his hair, knocking a few curls loose. "She blames herself and age for losing the baby."

Aiden's brows furrowed. "I need to do something… Something to change her mind on how she views her name day."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm not sure." Aiden picked at his lunch again. "Don't you have experience in this area?"

Cullen shifted a bit uncomfortably in his chair. "With mothers and sisters. Life in the Templar order didn't exactly give me many romantic opportunities."

Sighing, Aiden began to eat his food. Even after being married, he didn't know much about romantic gestures. A few flowers and drawings about summed it up. That wouldn't work this time. He wanted something more, some over the top romantic gesture. "As much as this pains me to say, but I'm going to have to talk to the dwarf."

"Dorian might be a good one. Allison might be able to help as well."

"I-I." Aiden hesitated. Things hadn't really settled from their talk the other day. There had been lots of anger on his part and he wanted to give his sister the space she needed to let everything sink in. "I need your help."

"And what can I do for you, Trevelyan?"

"Keep Cassandra distracted until evening time. Once I get everything figured out, I'll send a runner."

"I'll enlist Leliana's help as well. Between the two of us, we should keep her occupied."

"Thanks, Cullen. I owe you one."

As the night began to fall over Skyhold, Aiden finished lighting the last of the candles that Allison helped up set up along the secluded part of the garden he found in his exploration for the perfect spot. There was no foot traffic and far away from the center of the Keep that it gave him the privacy he sought.

"Flowers," Aiden muttered after smoothing down a blanket in the garden. He picked up the basket of blue and gray flowers, thankful he talked Dorian out of the bright ones. She always seemed to like the blue one he always gave her. "No what in the blight am I supposed to do with them?"

Keeping them in the basket seemed pointless. So, Aiden went with it and began to make a trail from the picnic set up to the start of the path she'd be coming from.

Candles. _Check._

Flowers. Aiden tossed the last of the petals on the ground. _Check._

Wine and food from the kitchen. _Check and Check._

Nervous now, Aiden tugged on the collar of his silk button down tunic that Dorian picked out for him. A night of poetry and a romantic dinner under the stars was a perfect way to celebrate Cassandra's name day. Well, that was according to his sister, the mage, and even Varric. Aiden didn't know if the last two were setting him up for a good night or one that was going to end in disaster. When Varric was involved, Aiden never knew what to expect.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

"Leliana, there is no one near this part of the keep," Cassandra argued, but still followed nonetheless. The Spymaster was up to something. Cassandra couldn't figure out what.

"Will you be quiet and move your ass," Leliana urged the warrior in front of her.

Sighing, Cassandra complied. The quicker she indulged her friend, the sooner she could go back to reading. Or maybe find Aiden. He had been elusive all day. No one had seen or heard from him, leaving her to worry. Though his demeanor had improved dramatically since arriving back from the Winter Palace, Cassandra couldn't help but fear that maybe today might have been a bad one.

"Listen, I should…" Caught by the candlelight, Cassandra trailed off in utter shock. She looked around to find no one in sight. Not even Leliana.

Book in hand. Aiden stepped out from the shadows spouting the beginning lines of the poem his friends had chosen for him to read. He put all his concentration on each syllable of each word, struggling immensely to put Cassandra's lessons into practice.

Cassandra covered her smiling mouth, her face beaming and her heart bursting with hundreds of emotions. He butchered word after word and could see the frustrating mounting on his face. But seeing him bathed in candlelight, standing amongst rose petals, and trying to serenading her with poetry, was one of the most romantic things she'd seen in her life.

Aiden cursed, nearly dropping the book because his hands shook so badly. He spent all day practicing to make this moment as perfect as it could be. This wasn't romantic. He looked like a fumbling idiot. Shyly, he glanced up and found himself lost in her love-filled gaze. And all of his self-loathing and nerves disappeared. "On aching branch so bl-bl-blossoms grow, the wind a hal… hallowed breath."

She never thought when she let it slip she longed for poetry and flowers, that this would be the result. Though he struggled, Aiden continued, leaning in seductively and with that smile, he reserved just for her. She playfully pushed at his best, cheeks burning. "You can't be serious."

"I can and I am." Aiden beamed down at her. "Though, I'm assuming it would be far more romantic if I didn't fumble like a baboon."

Wanting to ease his discomfort, Cassandra playful took the book. " _Carmunim di Amatus._ I thought this one was banned."

Aiden glanced over her shoulder, watching her skim the pages for a new poem. She leaned against him, her sigh of content sending a shot of fire to his loins. "Shall we read another?"

He nuzzled the spot behind her ear, making it extremely difficult for Cassandra to concentrate on the words before her. "Ah, this one." Cassandra had actually owned a copy of this very collection of poetry in her early days as a Seeker. She stopped on a poem that was heartfelt and easy enough to guide him through. "It's one of my favorites."

Aide was hesitant to take the book back. "Maybe you should read it."

"We'll do it together." Cassandra lowered herself onto the blanket and poured her a cup of wine he had set out. "Come join me, my love."

Aiden sat next to her, sipping his own glass in hopes to calm his nerves. He felt a bit foolish to feel like a blushing adolescent with his wife. "What is it called?"

Cassandra stretched out, her head coming to rest in the Archer's lap. "Love Never Dies." She waited for Aiden to find a comfortable position before continuing, "It's more of a ballad, but I can't carry a tune to save my life."

"I'm not very good at it myself."

She tilted her head back, "Have you ever tried?"

Maker, her beauty stunned him just as much as her strength and will. And, by the grace of all the Gods in Thedas, she loved him. Smiling, Aiden feathered his fingers through her hair, "I never had a reason too. I doubt I shall try tonight." He handed the Seeker the book back. "How about you start. I already ruined the last one."

"Look at me." Cassandra reached up and cupped his bearded cheek. "This is perfect."

"Happy name day, Seeker."

"Cullen told you, didn't he?"

"That's not important," he argued. "What's important is you never told me once in the last three years."

Scoffing, she halfheartedly rolled her eyes. "One more reminder I'm another year older."

"And still beautiful as ever."

"Does it ever bother you?"

"Does what, Lass?"

"The age difference."

"Why should it? You love me and I love you. Age isn't a factor. And in truth, I'm not even sure how old I truly am. So, the difference might not be as great as you think it."

The news caused her face to soften. There were times Cassandra forget that everyday things were lost on Aiden. He spent so many years in darkness, tucked away from the world and all it had to offer. "You don't know when you were born?"

Aiden shrugged. "Allison was the only one who didn't pretend that I didn't exist."

Placing the book aside, Cassandra sat up. "Well, then, you should pick a day."

"Any day?"

"Yes. Or one of importance you've may have experienced."

Aiden thought for a moment. "How about the day I fell out of the fade?"

"Why?"

"It's silly."

"Humor me."

"Falling out of the fade, whatever the true circumstances, was the first day of my new life." A blush crept up his neck. "So, it was like a rebirth I guess."

She drew him down for a small kiss. "That's not silly at all. I think it first perfectly."

"Today is about you." He placed the book on her lap. "It's your name day after all. One, I pray I didn't completely destroy."

"Everything is perfect, Trevelyan."

A smile blossomed across his marred face. "Let's read shall we?"


	36. Return of the Wardens - Skyhold

Sorry it's been so long since I posted, but working at a summer camp in the middle of summer means my life is crazy. I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I figured I would just add it to the next chapter so I can post something and ease any worries anyone might have that I abandoned this story. Also I found beta that is starting with my previous chapters and is slowly making her way to the current ones. In short no beta for this one so there will be mistakes :D

* * *

Aiden halted, a cool blade pressed expertly to his throat. His assailant disarmed him before he could even think about reaching for the dagger on his hip. Aiden looked about the deserted passage. No one was around to help and there was no escape.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't slit your throat, you selfish bastard." A female voice hissed behind him as the tip of another blade settled over one of his kidneys.

"Well…" Aiden tried to assess the situation. The way the knife at his throat was angled meant the woman at least three inches shorter than him. Maybe if he move quickly enough, he could dislodge himself from her grasp. "I'm sure there are many, but at the present moment none come to mind. It's hard to think with a blade at my throat."

"Guess you're making this easier on me."

Aiden twisted, throwing his elbow back, hitting his assailant and stunning her. He managed to grasp one wrist, however, wasn't quick enough to stop her from slicing her other weapon across his torso. "Fuck." He stumbled back until he fell to his knees, leaving himself open for an attack.

"Riley no!" Leliana stepped out of the shadows, stopping her friend before she charged Aiden. "Stop!"

The woman in question tried to dodge the Spymaster's grasp. It was no use. Leliana disarmed her and had her flat on her back in a blink of an eye.

Aiden pressed his hand to his gushing wound in hopes to slow the bleeding. "Riley?" He swayed, struggling to remain upright. "Alistair's Riley?"

"Don't you dare say his name!" The Warden would have rushed if Leliana hadn't knocked her back down. "You blighted son of a bitch! You're the reason he's dead."

"Riley, stop." Leliana tried to reason. "You don't know the whole story."

"I know that he's here and Alistair is not." Riley retorted, sneering at the injured man. "That's enough for me."

"I didn't… Didn't…" Aiden gritted through the pain. "Andraste's tits, I need a healer or I'm going to bleed out."

Hearing the air crackle around them, Leliana tucked the blades into her robe. If they didn't get the Inquisitor to a healer soon they ran the risk of his turmoil leaving him unable to control the mark. "You try anything, Riley, and I'll throw you in the stocks."

Riley snarled, "Let the pig die."

"Listen to me." Aiden braced a bloody hand against the wall. "Get me to Dorian so he can heal me and I can explain everything. If you still want to kill me, we'll have a formal duel.

Riley grunted in response.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Stop squirming."

Aiden cursed and resisted the urge to shove Dorian away. "Will you hurry."

"No, please." From across the room, Riley watched the mage use his magic to heal the inquisitor. She folded her arms over her armored chest. "Take your time. I'm enjoying his moaning and groaning."

Dorian glanced at Leliana, "Charming woman."

The Spymaster gave the mage a tight lipped smile. "She'll fit right in, won't she?"

Wound sealed Aiden collapsed against the chair. At least this time there wasn't a scar. Meaning this whole ordeal could be kept secreted from a certain Seeker. "I need a shirt."

"First, drink this." Dorian handed the archer a stamina drought. "If you're trying to keep your wife in the dark than you need some color back in your face."

Riley opened her mouth ready to demand answers that died on her tongue the moment the Inquisitor yanked his ruined shirt over his head.

 _So many scars._

She adverted her gaze before he caught her starring. The last thing Riley wanted him to see was the sympathy she found herself harboring for the man. She knew how a man came about such mangled flesh.

"Now." Dorian took the empty vial from Aiden. "So we think we can talk like civilized people? Or do I need to cast a barrier to keep you two apart."

"She's the one who came at me like a banshee," Aiden argued.

Leliana looked to the Warden. She couldn't help but notice how thin and worn down the woman looked. It bothered her greatly. Obviously, her travels hadn't been kind. Or rose, the taint was starting to corrupt her. "Hand over any other weapons, Riley."

The Warden scoffed, "You took them off me, remember."

Leliana arched a brow and held out a hand.

Riley held her friend's gaze a moment before reaching to the small of her back and pulled out a knife.

Leliana glanced down.

"Damn you've got a good memory." Pushing her cloak out of the way, Riley relieved herself of both her boot knife and the one strapped to her thigh. "Happy now?"

"I'd be more at ease if you sit instead of standing there like you're about to pounce." Aiden stated, tugging the shirt over his head as he heard familiar footsteps on the stairs. There wasn't enough time to hide the bloody shirt or potion vials. "Cassandra."

The Seeker talked across their bed chambers. "How bad?"

"How'd you find out?" Aiden wondered.

"That doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is you tried to keep me in the dark." Cassandra shot back, "Where were the guards, Leliana?"

Aiden answered before the Spymaster had to endure the Seeker's wrath. "I gave them the slip. I told them I was retiring for the night. And before you bite my head off, I was going to bed after a moment or two of clearing my head."

Riley smiled, "Please let her."

Cassandra's head jerked to the side. "Who are you?"

"I'm in the one who nearly sliced the Inquisitor in two. You must be the selfish bastard's wife." Riley stated smiling at the furry mounting on the Seeker's face. "A pleasure, I'm sure."

"Riley," Cassandra echoed. A quick glance at her husband's face answered the question slipping past her guard. "Alistair's Riley?"

"Yes." Emotions flooded the Warden's voice as she worked her jaw as if fighting tears. "I'll ask you not to say his name. None of you deserve too. Your Inquisition let him die."

"They didn't. I did." Aiden corrected, pushing to his feet to turn away. Looking at her heart broken face was too much to handle. "He came to Adamant in hopes to reach the Warden under control of one of Corypheus' agents."

Riley's arms dropped to her side, her should relaxing from her battle stance. "So the rumors were true? The blood magic? The Warden's trying to summon a nightmare from the fade."

Aiden nodded. "He helped us figure it all out while the Inquisition provided him shelter from those that hunted him. When we found him, he'd been hiding in a cave in Crestwood for half a year." Having no other choice, Aiden turned around. "Another reason he came to the siege was because he feared you'd be there."

"He tried to find you. We all did," Leliana informed. "None of our contacts could reach you."

A frown appeared on Riley's tired face. "I had to remain untraceable, in case the rumors of Corypheus were true." She met Aiden's glowing gaze. "Please tell me what happened. I need to know."

Aiden told her every moment of Adamant. Of the Fade and all they experienced. Talking about things that haunted his dreams almost every night all these months later. "We argued. We all did." It pained him greatly to tell her the rest. "I didn't want to leave him, I truly didn't. He was a great man and he didn't give me much of a choice."

A tear slipped down Riley's cheek as she leaned against the wall to stay on her feet. "He was always such a noble bastard." She felt Leliana's knowing gaze settle on her. "I though him being dead was bad enough. Now, knowing he's trapped in the fade experiencing Maker knows what is far worse."

"He-Alistair." Aiden let the man's name hang in the air for a moment before continuing. "He's fighting to get free."

"How do you know?"

He fisted his marked hand. "I hear him." He softly confessed taking all but Cassandra by surprise. "Sometimes the magic takes control and the veil becomes weak enough for me to hear those in the fade. Mostly creatures or demons trying to convince me to open a rift to let them free. He's there, helping me fight."

"I-I think I need to be alone." Riley whispered, "Is there somewhere I can lay my pack down."

"Of course." Leliana hesitated for a moment. "You need to know that Morrigan is here… With Kieran."

"Oh." Was the Warden's reply.

"Come. I'll show you to your chambers." Dorian offered to escort the shell shocked woman.

Cassandra waited until the pair disappeared down the stars before asking, "Did the two part on bad terms?"

Since she opened the door, Leliana took her time explaining the situation the two Wardens found themselves in the night before the final battle with the Archdemon. The choice they made to ensure their survival. The sacrifice they made to have a life together and still end the blight.

Cassandra's gaze shifted to her husband, listening to the Spymaster talk. She was trying to imagine herself in Riley's situation. Would she have let Aiden sleep with another woman, creating such a child, to make sure he survived? The thought of children was still to tender to think about. But, if Cassandra could find a way to save Aiden, she would do it in a heartbeat.

"Wow." Aiden rested his arms on his knees, leaning forward, letting everything sink in. "I'm surprised she even wanted to stay."

Leliana frowned, "I suspect her time here won't be long. Losing Alistair is hard enough and to see the child he fathered with another woman is unbearable. Especially when they worked so hard to able to conceive one of their own."

A sadness flashed across the Inquisitor's face, his gaze meeting Cassandra's for a moment. "She is welcomed here in Skyhold and the Inquisition. If she chooses to leave, we will aid her with supplies, finances, anything, until her quest is done or she settles down again in Ferelden."

"A gracious offer," Leliana stated. "I think I should see if the Kitchen can make her a tray. She looks like she could use a good meal or two."

"Or three." Aiden added.

Leliana gone, Cassandra took another moment to look for any signs of Aiden's wound. Dorian did a fantastic healing job. There wasn't even a mark left. She ran her finger tips across his stomach. "We're lucky she didn't use poison. According to Alistair, she was well versed in the area."

"I think she wanted to do the job herself." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Let's get some rest. I think we've had enough excitement for one night."

"I should go talk to Allison."

Aiden raised a brow. "So she's the one who told you?"

"She is your sister and has every right to be concerned."

"I'm sure Leliana will inform her. I just want to rest."

Agreeing, she nodded and stood to rid herself of her light armor she took to wearing around Skyhold. Once Aiden disappeared into the closet, Cassandra moved her sword to her side of the bed. She made sure to tuck it out of sight knowing it would only cause her husband to fret. It seemed the mark was unstable now more than ever. Five times now since their return from the Winter Palace had she awoke to the screeches of demons from a newly created rift Aiden opened in his sleep. They took to posting guards outside the door in the main hall. Aiden even resorted to taking sleeping draughts most nights. Even then, there was no guarantee he wouldn't lose control of the ancient magic.

Clad in a pair of thin cotton trousers, Aiden found Cassandra still dressed. A smile crossed his face. "Need some help with those?"

She couldn't help but smile herself at the suggestiveness in his voice. It was hard to miss the way his body responded at the thought of his 'helping'. "I suppose after the stamina drought Dorian gave you, sleep won't come easy."

He crossed the room, taking her by the hips to bring her flush against him. "I always prefer exhausting myself instead of taking those Maker forsaken potions."

"Trust me, I know," She replied on a laugh. "I'm the one 'exhausting' you."

"And I enjoy every moment of it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The following evening and after a good nagging from his sister, Aiden found the female Warden amongst the shadows of the battlement overlooking the gardens. Below, he could see Morrigan and Kieran together. It was hard to sort out Riley's expression. She looked so tired. Defeated.

"Don't worry, Inquisitor." Unable to stand the sight anymore, Riley turned her attention to the archer. "Leliana will only restore my weapons upon my exit of Skyhold."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Aiden replied causing her lip to twitch, though a smile never came. He quickly lanced at the pair in the garden. "Are you not going to talk to them?"

"And say what?" Riley hunched her shoulder, emotions flooding her voice. "She made it perfectly clear she was to raise the baby without it knowing of how it came in existence. I-we told ourselves we were okay with those conditions, but it was always in the back of our mind as time went on without a child of our own."

"He told me of the taint and it's affects. He said you were on a mission to find a way to reverse it."

Riley's face dropped. "A futile endeavor now."

"Does that mean you found it?"

"Possibly. It's hard to know if it will truly work. If it will reverse the effects of the taint on the body after so many years." She swiped at the tear lingering on her cheek. "I won't apologize for trying to kill you."

Aiden let out a soft chuckle. "You're not the first one to try. I'm sure you won't be the last."

Now Riley smiled. "You've got a sense of humor. Good. The stress of leading is hard to bear. Not being a tight ass keeps you sane."

"Also help to find the right person to help shoulder the weight."

She sobered, thoughts of Alistair filling her head. She made attempt to hide the tears now. "That it does."

"What will you do now?"

"I can't stay here." She motioned to the witch down in the garden. She didn't have to strength to stay within the same walls as Morrigan and Alistair's son. "I have a brother I haven't seen in years. Maybe I'll spend some time there until I figure everything out."

"If you so choose, you can always return here." Aiden offered even though it was only an empty gesture. As long as Morrigan resided here, Riley wouldn't come back. Maybe when Corypheus was defeated and the Warden released from their obligation to the Inquisition, she would come reappear and help restore the order.

Riley nodded, "I'll keep the offer in mind."

"Will you leave in the morning?"

"No," She announced. "I find traveling under the cloak of night is the only reason I've remained undetected. I hope you and your people will keep my appearance quiet the best you can."

"Of course."

"Then I bit you farewell, Trevelyan. I wish you the best of luck in your quest. I hope the little knowledge I gave Leliana will said you in defeating Corypheus.

"Safe travels, Cousland."

With one last look at the gardens, Riley disappeared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0p0oo0o0o0o

"Well, now," Cullen started as he took his post on the opposite end of the War table from the Inquisitor. He made sure that everyone was present and accounted for before continuing, "That we've settled back in, it's time for us to discuss what our next move is."

"What is the state of the Inquisition?" Aiden wondered.

"Despite our little hiccups upon our arrival," Josephine replied. "We're well loved in Orlais. Say the word, and the Empress will send her support."

"And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons." Cullen's words caused Aiden to flinch. It seemed the ordeal was still too fresh to talk about. "With Orlais support, our number matches his."

Aiden folded his arms over his chest, his eyes tracking the markers on the map. "Maybe they'll rethink following the dark spawn magister from the dawn of time. Speaking of which, where is he now?"

"After you dealt with the Duchess, Corypheus uprooted his major strongholds. He's moving south to the Arbor Wilds." The Commander's scarred lip tilted upward. "His army clearly wasn't prepared to flee. Out victories have them on the defensive."

The Inquisitor's gaze fell to the location on the map, "Good. We need to take the fight to them. If they're hiding in the arbor Wilds, then that's where we're going."

"What is he doing in such a report place?" The Ambassador wondered.

Leliana had the answer. "His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven. We believe he seeks more." She frowned ever so slightly. "What he hopes to find, however… Continues to elude us."

"Which should surprise no one."

The entire room looked towards the door and their new comer.

Morrigan strutted towards the table. "Fortunately, I can assist."

Aiden raised a scarred brow, "Oh?" He made a 'go on' gesture and waited with a skeptic look on his face.

The Witch of the Wilds met it with her own smug expression. "What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous."

"Which is?"

"'Tis best… If I show you."

"Show me," Aiden echoed, the hairs on the back of his neck rising to full attention. There was something about the tone of her voice that he didn't like. "Where?"

"What are you playing at, Morrigan?" Leliana demanded.

The dark haired woman offered a smile. "Don't worry yourself, Leliana. I promise your Inquisitor will return to you in one piece. We are only taking a short trip to another part of the keep."

Aiden held up a hand before any of the advisors could speak. "Take me there."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Stumbling, Aiden tried to orient himself as he stepped out of the mirror and back into Skyhold. Not a mirror. An Eluvian. A magical network of mirrors that went Maker knew where and held a power he didn't comprehend. All he knew after his short trip was that it was something that Corypheus couldn't get his hands on. If he did, there would be no stopping him.

"I don't want to do that again," Aiden muttered as Morrigan closed the mirror behind them. It felt like he splintered into a thousand pieces only to be forced back together a moment later in the most painful of ways.

Morrigan only smiled. "'Tis gets easier with time."

He arched a brow. "And just how much time have you spent with these bloody things?"

"Enough to know we must find the one that draw Corypheus."

As unsatisfied as he was with the answer, Aiden knew that was all he was going to get. "We should go in form the others."

"After I check on my son," Morrigan stated, leading them down the hall. "I've been gone far too long."

"What do you mean?"

"Trevelyan!"

Aiden spun on his heels towards the sound of his wife's voice, whom was storming in his direction. "Seeker, I was just-." Aiden cursed the moment Cassandra's fist connected with his gut. He doubled over in pain. "What the fuck was that for, Lass?"

"Don't you realize how long you've been gone?" The Seeker angrily demanded. "We couldn't get the mirror to activate. There was no way to reach you. You've been one for two days!"

"Two days?" His head jerked towards the mage. "How is that possible? We weren't in there more than half an hour."

Morrigan shrugged. "Time move differently."

"And you felt that wasn't something to inform me of before we went in?" Aiden demanded, the mark crackling.

"Trevelyan." Cassandra warned watching green light spark and streak across the back of his hand. Too quickly, it spread to the veins in his neck. The air swirled and moaned around them. A sign a tear in the veil was coming. "Aiden."

It was too late. He couldn't control the magic any longer. "Back away!" Aiden warned as his right hand shot to his left wrist, wrestling to keep it by his side. Something called to him through the fade. Something he couldn't fight. Something he couldn't' stop.

Cassandra yanked Morrigan behind her. "Fight it, Aiden."

"I can't." The pain coursing through his body brought him to his knees. "Go get help."

The Seeker held her ground. "And leave you to the horde of demons?" she pulled the dagger from her belt. "Fat chance."

"What is happening?" Morrigan demanded.

Aiden's hand shot up and, on a cry of anguish, a green tendril poured out, tearing open the thin spot on the veil. The pain was too much. It was different, more intense than anything he felt before. He couldn't stop the magic from pulling the tear wider.

The light was so blinding, Cassandra had to shield her eyes. She held her breath, waiting anxiously for the first demon to spill through. Only, the tear continued to grow hotter and her husband's cries of pain became deafening. Throwing caution to the wind, she dropped down beside him. "Concentrate on my voice. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Something is coming through," Aiden warned, his eyes growing heavy. "I can't stop it."

Cassandra tossed a look over her shoulder. "Be ready."

"For what?" regardless, Morrigan slipped the staff off her back.

The Seeker's face was grim. "I don't know."

A figure fell from the veil, landing with a hard thud against the cobble stone. And like that, the rift closed with a loud pop just as Aiden crumbled to a heap on the floor unconscious.

"Blessed Andraste," Cassandra whispered in disbelief.

Morrigan rushed forward. "Alistair?"

Later, the shock of the situation would register. For now, Cassandra knelt down beside her husband, immediately checking for signs of life. "Come on you bloody bastard." Her heart was pounding in her throat. _Could this be it?_ The question left a sour taste in her mouth. "Please, Maker. Not yet."

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassandra, with Allison next to her, sat next to her husband's bedside in the infirmary watching Dorian. The mage pulled down the neck of Aiden's tunic, inspecting the veins that still glowed bright and pulsed with the ancient magic. She noted that it spread even further. Now, the veins running along his sternum to his neck were green.

At least the mark has stopped flaring." Dorian muttered mostly to himself.

"Look at him," Cassandra insisted, looking towards Solas. The elf stood next to the Alistair's cot with a grim expression. "It's still working in some capacity."

"You are right, Seeker," Solas agreed before his attended to the motionless Warden. Leliana had removed the man's tarnished armor and was currently bathing his skin to clean up the grim and blood caked into it. "I imagine bringing a life through a rift required immense amount of energy. At Adamant, they had a small army of blood mages working together to bring the demon into this world."

Cassandra curled her hands on the sheets to control her anger, but couldn't keep it from flooding her voice. "That's all riveting, Solas. However, that gives little insight to what is happening now."

Dorian broke in, "Form a medical stand point, it seems that our Inquisitor has fallen into a state of exhaustion. Due, most likely, to that amount of excursion Solas thinks the mark took out of him."

The explanation did very little to calm Cassandra's nerves. What she wanted was, in lamen terms, what was wrong with her husband and how to help him.

"So, what of Alistair?" Leliana wondered from the Warden's bedside. The Spymaster shared in the Seeker's worry over the men's condition. They laid so still, showing no signs of life other than their shallow breaths.

Dorian ran a hand through his carefully styled hair. "That's a bit of a mystery."

Solas offered more, "They have to be connected after experiencing such a blast of energy they both must have used during the exchange."

"And that means what?" Allison asked, knowing if Cassandra did it would be heated to say the least. "They'll be fine after a few hours of uninterrupted sleep?"

Both mages dropped their gazes.

She resisted pulling at her hair. That wasn't the answer she wanted. Corypheus was on the move and the Inquisition needed to respond. They needed to head him off before he reached the temple that Morrigan spoke of. And they needed the Inquisitor, who laid unresponsive on the cot before her.

Cassandra took a slow and calming breath. "Have we contacted Riley?"

"She was here?" Morrigan asked from the threshold of the infirmary. She looked a bit shaken by the news. "Did she see Kieran?"

Leliana nodded. "She thought it best to leave. It was all too much for her."

The witch's gaze fell to the motionless Warden. Seeing him filled her with mixed emotions. First and foremost was anguish for Alistair's condition. After all, he was her son's father. "How long was he been in the fade?" he looked so thin. So fragile. The horrors of his experience was etched into his pale handsome face. Morrigan couldn't find a trace of the youthful idiot she met all those years ago.

"Almost six months," Cassandra replied.

"A wonder there is anything left of him." Morrigan whispered. "Is there anything I can do?"

Solas looked up. "What do you know of the fade?"

Day turned into night and back into day. Cassandra never left her husband's side. The healer and mages worked around the clock to no avail. Neither men did nothing, but take small shallow breaths.

Tired, Cassandra traced the flowing veins of Aiden's hand with her finger tips. She could feel the magic humming as it churned inside him. Could it be possibly draining the life force from him? Aiden always had to rest after each use of the mark. If used too much, the magic nearly split him apart.

What was he experience now? Was he in agony? Was he constantly linked to the ancient magic? Were the voices plaguing him?

Tears gathered in her eyes, but Cassandra refused to let them fall. Not now. She had to remain level headed. Had to remain strong. In control. Not an emotional mess. Because if this was it, if the mark wouldn't release its hold on Aiden. Then Thedas was doomed. As founder of the Inquisition, they would look to her for a solution to defeat Corypheus. To figure out a way to draw Aiden out of the fade.

Then they would all see she'd only been the true leader's protector. That all she was only good for her sword and shield. Aiden was the Inquisitor. He was the leader Thedas needed. The person to save it from it's horrible fate.

"You have to wake up," She whispered into the stillness. Cassandra laced her fingers through his. "I know you're tired and worn down to the bone, but we're not finished."

Silence was her reply.

"Maker, please." The prayer spilled from her lips. "A little more time. I'm asking for just a little more time. Please. I'm not ready yet."

"Hate to break it to you, Seeker. But praying never got no one anywhere."

Cassandra's head snapped up, meeting the very worried gaze of Riley. "You've made it."

The warden carelessly tossed her pack into the corner of the room and limped her way to Alistair's side. "I turned around the moment I received Leliana's raven."

"You're hurt."

"Doesn't matter," Riley muttered. Fighting tears, she touched a hand to her lover's gaunt cheek. "He's so cold. It's like there is no life inside him."

"They don't know what ails them." Cassandra informed only making the other woman frown. She looked unsteady on her feet, worrying Cassandra greatly. It was obvious, judging by Riley's appearance, the Warden rushed back to Skyhold as quickly as she could. Cassandra wondered if she even slept. "Whatever it is, connects them both."

"So…" Riley's brow scrunched. "If one wakes up so does the other."

"In theory."

Riley dropped himself in the chair next to the cot. Her eyes started to droop. "All we can do is wait?"

"I'm afraid so," Cassandra answered. "Let me fetch you a healer."

"I'm… I'm… Fine." Riley's words trailed off as she her head hit the mattress next to Alistair's head in sheer exhaustion.

"Maker's breath." Cassandra shot across the room faster than an arrow leaving a bow. Being careful as she could, she inspected the woman for injuries. There was a hastily applied field dressing across her left thigh. The white, or what Cassandra suspected was white at first, was a mixture of black and crimson from dirt and blood. She peeled it back and cursed. As Cassandra suspected, the deep gash was infected.

She looked around the room, scanning the potions and herbs, calling on her limited knowledge to determine which would bring the Warden back around. Her luck changed when Allison came through the door carrying a tray of food. "Put that down!" Cassandra commanded using her voice she reserved for training recruits and startling the poor woman. "And fetch a healer."

Allison took one look at Riley and quickly followed orders.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scream trapped in her throat, Riley awoke screaming at the sensation of her skin being forced back together. She found herself flat on her back with Morrigan hoovering over her. "Maker's balls!" Riley cursed the witch to the fade and back as she healed her wound.

"Still a horrible patient, I see." The witch's lips curved upward for a moment.

Riley gripped the edge of the cot, gritting her teeth to get through the pain. "I'm not sure what I did to piss you off since our last meeting, but I don't think I deserve to be woken in such a manner. Please, for the love of Andraste, give me a potion to numb the pain."

"Here." Allison was quick to comply.

The Warden snapped back. "Who are you?"

"Allison Trevelyan." She introduced herself. "Aiden's sister. Now drink."

Not needing to be told twice, Riley downed the vial in one gulp. It only took the edge off. "Damn it, Morrigan! Are you almost done?"

"You're lucky I'm not cutting the limb off," Morrigan shot back. "The wound was deep and the infection wide spread. Now, shut your mouth and let me finish this."

Cassandra left Aiden's side to take post near Riley next to Allison. "You must have been attack not long after setting off from Skyhold."

Riley's brow drew together in concertation. "I ran into a group of Red Templars. I was sloppy." In all honesty, she didn't put much into the fight. She hadn't cared if she lived or died. What was the point if there was no Alistair?

"And you didn't send word back?" Cassandra demanded. "How far from the Keep? How many?"

"Stop your nagging, Seeker," Riley muttered fighting tears. "Maker, Morrigan."

"I'm done." Morrigan released her magic and the Warden collapsed against the cot, a sheen of sweat covering her pale face. "We still need to treat the infection. I'm going to have to go get the herbs from the garden and wrap it back up."

"Oh, joy."

"Riley," Cassandra drew back the woman's attention.

"Give me a moment, will yea." Riley panted as Morrigan left the room. Her gaze drifted to the other side of the room to find the two men in the same condition she last saw them in. "It was a rogue group and only three of them. If I thought there was more or on their way here, I would have sent a message."

"Here." Cassandra picked up a potion of Dorian's design and handed to the female rogue. She was hesitant to have them in Skyhold knowing the hold they had on Aiden. "This will work better than the first. Don't drink it all. Sip it."

Riley figured it was wise to listen to the Seeker and took attentive sip from the flask. The mixture was potent and hit her full force. The remaining pain washed away to a low dull ache. "By the light, I wish I had some of these in my travels."

"I'm sure you did. Trouble seems to find you."

The Warden smiled ever so slightly. "So Alistair keeps reminding me."

Morrigan returned with bandages and a bag full of herbs. She turned her attention to Allison. "Have any experience with medicine or herbs?"

"A bit," Allison replied.

"Good." Morrigan handed the bag over. "I need you to crush some elf root and lotus until it's a paste."

"No," Riley groaned struggling to sit up against the wall. "Not one of your salves."

Morrigan shot the woman a look. "Do you want to keep your leg?"

"Of course."

"Then shut your mouth and let me work." Morrigan took a few more herbs from the pouch before sitting on the edge of the bed. Her voice was soft when she spoke, "I worried about you." She glanced at Alistair. "The both of you. Especially when I heard about the calling."

Morrigan's words made Riley's face soften. No matter the difficulties they might have had, the witch was and always would be her friend. "Kieran is a good looking lad."

"He gets that from to oaf," Morrigan smiled.

"Here." Allison spoke, interrupting the tender moment to hand over the pedestal and mortar back to Morrigan. "Is this right?"

"Perfect." Morrigan laid out the bandage on the cot and scooped up the paste with her fingers. "Start cursing now."

To prove she was stronger than that, Riley bit down hard enough to split open her lip as the witch of the wilds spread the substance over her still tender wound. She wasn't above letting out a sigh of relief when the job was done.

Morrigan laid two herb leaves on the paste and gently wrapped Riley's leg. "I have something I want to try."

"No more healing," Riley pleaded.

"It's something I think will help draw them out of the fade."

From across the room, Cassandra perked up. "What?"

"I'm sure by know you know that my son isn't like other children." Morrigan watched Riley's gaze drop to her folded hands. "He was conceived under unusual circumstance. He understands more things than meets the eye, including the fade."

"It was why he's so interested in the mark," Cassandra stated. "What do you think he can do?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Does he know?" Riley softly asked. "About Alistair?"

"I did," Morrigan confessed. "The day I saw him fall out of the fade. I wanted Kieran to know of his father. I want him to see him, but I know it will be painful for you."

"I can bear it if it means it might bring Alistair back," Riley assured.

Nodding, Morrigan crossed the room and poked her head out the door. Kieran appeared in the threshold looking wide eyed. She placed a soothing hand on her son's shoulder. "It's okay, Kieran."

He shuffled into the room, his golden eyes settling on Riley. "Mother has told me lots about you. You're the Hero of Ferelden. You defeated the Archdemon."

"With the help of your mother," Riley started, "And your father."

Kieran turned, cocking his head to the side. He drew closer to the bed the two men laid upon. "They're stuck," he whispered. "They're trying to get back. They can hear everything. Hear the worry. The tears. They want out, but it won't let him."

Cassandra made sure to keep her voice steady when she spoke. "What won't, Kieran?"

"Those in the fade. Those who want the Inquisitor to use his mark to let them free. But he won't." Kieran looked to Aiden now, touching the back of Aiden's marked hand. "The magic churns and burns. It hurts him."

The news made Cassandra's heart clench.

Limping, Riley moved to her lover's side. "What can we do?"

"Break the connection," Morrigan replied.

"But how?" Cassandra demanded.

Kieran looked to his mother. "Can I try?"

She nodded.

"Try what?" Riley asked, but neither one of them answered. All she could do was watch Kieran shift towards Alistair and reach out his small hand.

The moment Kieran touched his skin, Alistair drew in a ragged breath.

His amber eyes shot open, his hand shooting out to grasp Riley by the arm. Though he struggled to breathe, Alistair smiled. "Maker's breath, I'm so glad to see you." He pulled her down into a clumsy embrace, crushing her as tightly as he could against him.

Cassandra stood, holding her breath, as she gazed down at Aiden. Waiting anxiously for his own eyes to open. For him to look at her. To give her that crocked grin he used to calm her when she was worried.


	37. Strength - Skyhold

Cassandra held her breath and waited.

A blanket of silence fell over the room.

Aiden didn't stir. He was completely still.

"No. No. No." Frantic, she placed a hand over his heart.

Nothing.

"Dorian." Panic clawed at her, twisting her stomach in knots. Time stopped. There was no breath in his body. Even the magic, the very thing binding him to the fade, was dimming. Just as the ring was growing colder. _This couldn't be!_ The Maker wouldn't take him away. _Not now._ Not when there was so much left to be done. To be said. Not enough time. It hadn't been enough time. "Do something! Please!"

The mage looked at her utterly helpless. "I'm sorry, I can't."

As the first tear fell, there was a movement. A sudden heave of his chest under her hand as Aiden took in a gasping breath.

"Aiden?" Frantic, she took his face in her hands, forcing his glowing gaze to hers. Blue orbs stared back at her. "Blessed Andraste, Trevelyan. You… You …" Cassandra trailed off, unable to speak the words.

The corner of his scarred mouth lifted. "Not worrying yourself over me, are you Seeker?"

Something between a sob and laugh caught in her throat. "Always." Cassandra buried her face in his neck, her lips settling over his thudding pulse.

Aiden snaked an arm around her waist, drawing her tightly against him. He felt her shutter, but she didn't let her tears fall. Always so strong. His resilient and mighty Seeker. "I could hear you." HE struggled to even his breathing. "I tried to respond. I shouted and screamed. I was trapped. There was just nothing. I couldn't escape. I couldn't…"

"It's okay. You're okay," Cassandra corrected. "Your back and that's all that matters."

"Alistair," He whispered. "He was there."

"And now I'm here," The male Warden stated glancing quickly at Kieran. "Thanks to the both of you."

Aiden drew away. "How?"

"A good question," Dorian broke in. "One maybe Solas can answer after I take a look at you."

"I'm fine."

"Trevelyan." Cassandra glared down at her husband.

Aiden knew he couldn't argue.

"Good." She rushed to stand, suddenly took overwhelmed with emotions to remain in the room. _Air._ She needed a quiet moment and air. Lots of it. "I'm going to get Solas."

Reading the Seeker, Dorian held Aiden down to let her slip from the room.

Cassandra ran blinding through the keep until her legs gave out. A sob tore free as she fell to her hands and knees. Alone in her isolated corner of Skyhold, Cassandra let go of ever bottle up emotion. The fear. The paralyzing fear coursed through her veins. She'd been wrong. She wasn't strong enough to do this. Strong enough to stand by and watch the mark consume the man she loved. The Maker asked too much of her this time. No amount of faith could see her through the pain that awaited her.

"Cassandra."

Cassandra hardly hear the Spymaster's voice over her own cries. "I can'… I can't…"

Leliana knelt down. "Let it out," She encouraged gently touching a hand to Cassandra's trembling shoulder.

"I've always believed in the Maker's plan for me." Cassandra rested her head against her arm. "I always believed in his will, that he knew what was best for me. But I cannot see his wisdom in guiding me down this path. To fall in love with a man, to give that man my heart and soul, only to have it all ripped away at any moment."

"I thought Dorian said he awoke."

"He almost didn't. For a moment… There wasn't any life." And that moment felt like an eternity. "I can't do it, Leliana. I can't stand by and watch him die. If this is love. I do not want it."

"So, what are you going to do?" Leliana sternly demanded. "Walk away? Abandon the life you've built."

"It would be easier."

"And when have you ever taken the easy route, Cassandra?"

That drew a huff from the Seeker.

Leliana eased Cassandra back until she sat on her heels. "I can't imagine what you're going through. Or what you will in the end. I do know that most people in Thedas only dream of what you have with Aiden. A love that runs deeper than the purest magic. They would sell their souls to experience it for just a moment."

Cassandra swiped at her damp cheek. "A moment isn't enough. It will never be enough."

A sad smile cross Leliana's face. "As with most things. I can't begin to know why the Maker has guided you here, but you've trusted him thus far. Don't lose your faith now. Aiden's fat is seal. So you spend every moment of every day the Maker gives you loving him. Spend it saying goodbye. Death doesn't give many that chance."

"You're right."

"As always."

Laughing, Cassandra used her sleeve to mop up her tears.

Leliana helped her friend to her feet, searching the woman's face and asked a single question. "Know the ending, would you go back and rewrite the story?"

"Even if I never knew him. Never knew his love, I still would have mourned him and what could have been." Logically, her words held little truth. How could a person miss something they never known? Emotionally, Cassandra would have known something, deep in her heart, was missing. She'd walk along the Maker's path half a person and looking hopelessly for the thing that made her whole. "I… I… Please don't tell this to Varric, but I think I was born to love him. To help heal his soul."

"And you've done that and more. You brought such joy and happiness. You've healed the wounds of his past. You showed him a life away from the darkness and in the light."

"I should get back. Dorian can only distract him for so long."

Riley was waiting for Cassandra in the hall outside of the infirmary. Her gaze went to the Seeker's blotchy face. "I must say, it's good to see you're human under all that armor and cold exterior."

"Thanks." Cassandra's brows furrowed. "I think."

"He's asking for you." Riley smiled. "Very loudly and demanding to put it mildly. Your mage is ready to drug the man if you don't get in there."

"I'm surprised Alistair let you out of his sight."

"Only to keep the Inquisitor's stubborn ass in bed. C'mon before they both do something stupid, like come find us."

"Heard that." Both male voices carried from the room down the hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiden stepped out of his quarters and nearly straight into Allison. His hands shot out to steady her before she toppled over. "Sorry." He glanced down at the tray of food she carried. "What's this?"

"Afternoon meal," Allison informed. "You've slept half the day away."

"I did?"

Merthin, close to his side, answered the question with a small huff.

"We've been doing a rotation to make sure the mark was stable. Solas thinks it will be sometime before you gain full strength."

He did feel like he'd been mauled by a dragon or two and his stomach longed for sustenance. "I can eat. Will you join me down stairs?"

"Of course."

Aiden motioned for Merthin to follow. "Have you seen Cassandra?" The question caused his sister to frown. He resisted to do the same. Something was wrong between them. Since awaking, they hardly spoke of what transpired. Cassandra had been very careful to avoid any mention of the fade or the mark. He wasn't even sure that she slept as there was no trace of her the few times he awoke after leaving the infirmary.

"I believe she is training her young students. Or off to seek treatment for her leg. I saw her in a skirt today," Allison softly informed. "I think that you might want to see her out once you've eaten and seen Dorian."

In the kitchen, Alistair and Riley sat at the small table, their heads bent in a deep discussion. Aiden nearly turned around not wanting to interrupt the moment.

"Inquisitor," Alistair waved him over. "It's good to see you awake."

"You could almost past for human. Er-." Riley grinned. "I mean as a half elf can be. Have you talked to your Seeker today?"

"I plan on it." As it seems that everyone was worried about it. Aiden knew that Cassandra's absence was intentional and what trouble her was something she wanted to keep to herself. He hated when she did that.

"Good." Gathering their empty dishes, Riley stood to give the two Trevelyan's room. "We must take our leave. I hope later tonight we can talk about what the plans for tomorrow are."

The Inquisitor raised a brow. "Are you planning on joining us to the Arbor Wilds?"

"I figured you could use two extra blades." Riley stated.

"Well, we'll welcome them."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you-."

"Alistair, my love," Riley cut him off, smoothing the wrinkles from his tunic. The man wouldn't stop fidgeting and it was driving her mad. "If you ask me if 'I'm sure' one more time, I'm tossing you off the battlement.

Alistair let out a slow breath.

She cupped his face in her calloused hands. "He's your don. I would never stop you from seeing him."

He played with the stuff Mabari he managed to find from one of Skyhold's vendors. A moment of sadness past between them as their thoughts drifted towards Riley's faithful hound that passed in the final battle to end the blight. "I don't know what to say. What to do."

"Why don't you start by introducing yourself," Riley suggested. "Spend what little time you can with him."

"Right." He sipped his head, brushing his lips over hers. "You're an amazing woman, you know that."

"So I'm told." It took a great deal of course to give her lover a gentle push towards the gardens. Kieran sat on the bench, carelessly swinging his feet back and forth, waiting. He looked so much like Alistair it hurt Riley to look at him. But, she didn't pull away when Alistair took her hand and pulled her along. He needed the support and, by the Maker, she would give it to him. Even if it killed a part of her to do so.

Kieran looked up when the pair approached. "Hello."

"Hi," Alistair squeaked.

"My name is Kieran." The young boy smiled. "And you're Riley and Alistair. Mother has told me stories. I'm pleased to meet you."

Charmed by the boy, Alistair's shoulder relaxed as he sat next to him. "I'm very glad to meet you, Kieran."

Quietly, Riley stepped back, giving them the room and privacy to talk. She wanted to give Alistair this uninterrupted moment in time to be with his son. As soon as the Elder one was defeated, Morrigan would move onto the next place that fancied her attention. Taking Kieran with and out of Alistair's life once again. There would be pain and anger. Riley would have to nurse Alistair through it like she did when Morrigan walked off into the unknown carrying his unborn child. Making her resent the witch for hurting the man she loved.

"I didn't think I've ever seen Kieran smile so much." Morrigan stepped up next to the female Warden. "He always asked so many questions about who his father was."

Riley crossed her arms across her chest. "What did you tell him?"

"This his father was a courageous man who was a skilled warrior and a bit of a fumbling idiot."

Despite herself, Riley snorted. "I believe you called him worse things in our travels." She grew serious as she watched Alistair give Kieran the stuffed toy. They boy's face lit up like the morning sun. "What did you say when Kieran asked why his father wasn't around?"

"The truth." The answer surprised the rogue. "He's bright for his age. A young boy with an old soul is what he truly is. I've never once spoke ill of either you or Alistair."

Riley adverted her gaze. The scene before her was too painful to watch. Oh how she longed for her womb to be full and her belly swollen with Alistair's child. Their child. Maybe, just maybe, now she found the object she spent years searching for, it wouldn't be only a hopeful dream. "I'm surprise you told him anything. You said-."

"I know what I said," Morrigan curtly cut off Riley. "Things changed and motherhood grew one more than I thought it would. I made the choice early on never to lie to my son."

"When this is all over, will you let Alistair stay in contact?" The question fell from her lips before she could pull it back in.

"I cannot promise such a thing." The witch held up a hand. "Only because we do not know what will transpire between now and then. I may appear cold and calculating, but I won't deny either of them of a relationship."

Riley opened her mouth to speak only to close it. Kieran made his way towards them grinning from ear to ear.

"Mother, look." The boy held up the stuffed Mabari. "He said you all traveled with one. That he was a fierce war hound, like Merthin."

"That he was." Morrigan agree. Her gaze flickered to Alistair then back to her son. They look so much alike standing and carrying themselves in the same manner. "'Tis time for evening meal. Perhaps Riley and Alistair will join us."

The male Warden smiled. "I would like that, but perhaps we can make it morning meal. I'm afraid there is one thing I must do tonight that I've put off far too long."

Knowingly, Morrigan nodded her head.

"Come." Alistair tugged on Riley's hand, leading her through the gardens. "I'm terrified if I stop touching you, you're going to disappear."

She stopped and wait until he turned to look at her. Riley touched a hand to his lightly bearded cheek. "Banish the fear from your mind, my love. I'm never leaving you again. Now that I've found a way to reverse the taint, we have more time to make up for our time apart."

Sighing, he lowered his brow to hers. "Whatever time we have before us, I want to spend as husband and wife." He heard her stifled gasp and smiled. "I should have asked long before now, but will you be my wife."

"Of course." Riley threw herself into his arms. A sob of joy caught in her throat. "Of course, I will, you idiot."

Laughing, Alistair twirled them in dizzy circles. His heart, once overflowing with fear and dread in her absence, was no bursting with happiness. With love. From this moment on, the would never be parted. Not even in death. "Good." They stumbled to remain upright as he drew away. He cradled the side of her face, kissing her until his lungs screamed for air. "Leliana has helped set up everything. Even found you a dress. We can-."

"No dress. No more waiting." Riley pressed her lips to his. A smile broke out. "Right now."

"But-."

"I don't care about fancy clothes or flowers or any of it. I don't want to wait a moment longer to become your wife."

"Maker, I love you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

With his ever faithful shadow, Aiden walked across the battlements in the fading sun light towards Cassandra. The Seeker was leaning against the parapet overlooking the beauty of the mountain scape surrounding Skyhold. He made a signal for Merthin to stop and the hound complied, standing guard as his master approached Cassandra.

"I've been looking for you all day," Aiden stated. He looked in all of her usual spots only to find that he just missed her. "The celebration is about to start."

Sighing, Cassandra closed her eyes struggling to keep her voice steady as he spoke. She wanted to be inside the chantry celebrating with the rest of the keep. Alistair and Riley deserve all of the happiness in the world. But she couldn't do. She couldn't go in there, smiling and acting like she didn't nearly lose the man she loved.

"I can't." Tears filled her dark eyes, her fingers tracing over the ragged scar running across his bearded cheek. "I can't handle you being gone."

Emotions caught in his throat. "Cassandra."

"Don't you get it, Aiden?" The question hung in the air for a moment. "I thought I lost you. I thought that the mark wouldn't release you."

"But I'm here," Aiden argued. He took her hand, pressing a kiss to the center of her palm. "I'm right here."

Her heart ached, tears sliding freely down her cheek. How could she express the terror of waking every day to finding him gone? That in a single moment, the Maker could take him away, leaving her with nothing but memories. "For how long?"

Her words stopped him.

"I wish I didn't feel so much." Cassandra softly confessed.

His voice quivered, "What are you saying?" He feared the answered more than death itself. "Cassandra?"

"I don't think I'm going to survive this." She pressed her brow to his cheek, breathing in his scent. Letting it fill and comfort her.

"You will." He crushed her against him. "You're the strongest person in Thedas. You will get through this. You will… Because you promised." The last word came out a whisper as tears washed over him. "You promised you wouldn't let this destroy you. That you would move on and find happiness."

She shook her head, protesting against his words. "I lied. I don't want to move on. I can't, don't you get that?" She tilted her head back, transfixed in his glowing gaze. "You are my home. How can I move on from that?"

"I-I don't know." Aiden swallowed the sob rising in his throat. "I never wanted to hurt you, Cassandra. I never wanted to put you through this. If I could stop, I would walk away. But I can't… I need you. I need your love, your support, your guidance to get me through this."

Chocking on her own tears, Cassandra pulled his lips to hers. His mouth moved, desperate to taste her. To touch her. To burn his memory into her very soul. Rising on her toes, hands fisting in his hair, she pressed against him, their tongue devouring each other. Tomorrow they set of for the Abor Wilds. Tomorrow could be their last moments together. Tomorrow held such uncertainty.

"I love you," He chanted, lifting her onto the parapet, his lips crashing against hers. Over and over. "I love you, Cassandra. I will always love you."

She placed her hand over his glowing one. "And I you."

Aiden bent his head to brush a kiss over the knotted metal on her finger. "For better or worse."

"Forever." The words were lost against his lips as his mouth found hers. Her hands roamed, pulling, tugging, caressing. She didn't care where they were or who could see them. All that matter was being with him. It wasn't long before her skirt was hitch around her waist and he was buried into her quivering heat. Her nails tug in the back of his neck as her gaze locked with his. "And Always."

"Always."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As quietly as they could, Cassandra and Aiden slipped into the back of the small chantry. Dorian's lips twitched, taking in their flushed face and scattered appearance. Not wanting to interrupt the minister, Dorian leaned in close. "Nice of you to join us. Might want to smooth down your hair there, Inquisitor."

Aiden brushed his hand feverously through his dark locks to make it look halfway presentable. "Not another word, mage."

True to her word, Riley stood before those that gathered and her soon to be husband clad in a dark fitted tunic, leather jerkins, and a pair of boots that had seen a lot of combat. The fancy dress. The candles. The flowers. None of it mattered. All that matter was the man before her looking at her as if she was the only thing in the world. Riley was grateful that Leliana was able to find someone to officiate that wasn't Andrastian. Over the years, they both of them had drawn away from the faith after all the horrors they'd seen. This ceremony's roots were past in an ancient time where vows were more meaningful. Everlasting.

A woman, dressed in robes bearing a Warden crest, lifted a golden goblet between the two Wardens. "Riley Cousland and Alistair Theirin, on this your wedding day, we celebrate the Ancient spirit of the _anam cara_. _Anam cara_ is translated from the ancient language as "soul friend." By entering in a partnership with your _anam cara_ , you are joined in an ancient and eternal way with this person whom you most cherish. In everyone's life there is a great need for an _anam cara_ and so I ask you to toast one another by repeating the following." She moved the cup forward until both parties clasped it between their battle scarred hands.

Eyes shining, Alistair took his lover's hands in his. He listened to every word the minister spoke, not wanting to fumble and ruin this perfect moment. A lopsided grin crossed his face. "Today I recognize you, my _anam cara_ and ask that you become part of me, in sacred kinship. With you, I will share my innermost self, my mind and my heart." He felt her grip tightened and watched the tears gather in the eyes he loved so much. "With you, I have lost all fear and found my greatest courage. I have learned to love and let myself be loved. With you, I have found a rhythm of grace and gracefulness. With you my _anam care,_ I am understood, I am home."

Home. The word echoed in Riley's head. She thought that night so many years ago when she lost her family that she had lost her home, never to find one again. Then she found the warden, found Alistair, and found a home and so much more. She echoed the phrase, word for word, each one filled with the love overflowing in her heart.

The minster moved the cup forward until the couple's battle harden hands broke apart and clasped on each side of the goblet. "Now, drink to the love you have shared in the past."

Riley drank first. The wine was sweet, but there was a slightly bitter taste of the extra component she added to the cup. As they became husband and wife, they came to the mutual decision to leave the taint behind. Their lives as Wardens weren't over. It was just no longer a death sentence. Or at least that was the hope. Smiling, Riley offered the cup to Alistair. "Last chance."

Laughing, Alistair lifted the goblet to his lips and took a healthy sip. Through the sweetness he could taste the tang of what he could only compare to the taint he drank on the day he became a Warden. Beaming, he brought the cup back down between them. "You should know by now that you're not getting rid of me."

"Drink to your love in the present, on this your wedding day."

Alistair drank first this time and Riley followed.

"And drink to your love in the future and forever more"

Riley drank deeply from the cup with the hope that the 'cure' she spent so many years looking for would give them the time they so desperately deserved.

Alistair repeated the gesture, his hope for the 'cure' to give them the life of a child they longed for.

"Those that came long ago believed that the way you view your future actually shapes it. I now ask everyone here in the room to take a moment to visualize a future for Riley and Alistair. As a group let us think of the happiness in store for these two. Let us put their joyous future out to the world." The minster smiled at the couple. "With this, you are now man and wife."

Surrounded by the cheers of the room, Alistair swooped forward, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Snaking an arm around her waist, he dipped her added to the delight of the room. He could feel her laughing vibrating against his mouth.

"Save it for the bedroom!" Someone called out.

Riley hooked her arms around his neck as Alistair righted them back on their feet. She brushed her knuckles along his cheek. "I love you, Alistair Theirin."

"And I love you, Riley Theirin."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

The great hall was filled with music, conversation, and laughter as the residents of Skyhold came together to celebrate the union of the two Wardens. Cassandra watched from the corner of the dancefloor as Aiden twirled Annabeth around in dizzy circles until the little girl nearly fell over from laughter. Her hand drifted to her flat stomach on its own accord. Her body still hummed from their frantic love making. Maybe this time the seed planted in her womb. Maybe would grow inside her. Maybe-.

"No dancing tonight?" Cullen's voice caused the Seeker to jolt.

Her hand quickly dropped away. "Simply waiting my turn is all." She glanced over at the Commander. "I saw you dancing with Allison."

"If you could call it dancing," Cullen snorted. "I lost count how many times I stepped on her feet."

A smile tugged at Cassandra's lips. "She didn't seem to mind."

Blushing, Cullen awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure you were seeing things, Seeker."

"Oh, I don't think so, Commander."

"She is Aiden's sister."

"And?" Cassandra found pleasure in watching her friend squirm. "She's a beautiful woman and you're a handsome guy."

He gave her a sideways glance. "Handsome?"

Not so gently, Cassandra slugged his shoulder. Of course, he made a show feigning pain as he stumbled under the force. "Suck it up, Rutherford." Together, they watched Allison approach the Inquisitor for a dance. "Are you not interested in her because she's Aiden's sister or because you think you don't deserve happiness?"

He stroked the raised skin at the edge of the hairline. One of many scars that held horrible memories of darkness. "Perhaps if the timing was different I might act on this interest," He softly confessed, cheeks burning hotter. It seemed a little odd to be holding such a conversation with a woman he still secretly yearned for. "We set off for tomorrow and my focus should be on commanding our troops."

Cassandra didn't get a chance to say more as her husband came sweeping in to give her a smacking kiss. She could taste the ale on his tongue. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Enjoying the moment," Aiden corrected.

"Inquisitor!" Riley called out a moment before she threw her arms around the man. "Now I can say that I'm truly sorry for trying to kill you."

The Archer jerked, grasping Riley by the arms to forcibly yank her away. "Don't you dare touch me." He all but threw her into the wall. "Who the hell are you?"

"Easy there, Inquisitor." Riley looked to the two Inquisition members hoping for some type of explanation.

Cassandra wedged herself between the pair, keeping Riley behind her. She held up a hand to keep Aiden from advancing. "Aiden, look at me." His glowing eyes were blown wide with fear. With uncertainty of his surroundings. His mind wasn't here in Skyhold, but somewhere deep in the darkness of his past. "Trevelyan, please look at me."

His gaze flickered to hers.

Slowly, she moved her hand to touch his bearded cheek, feeling him stiffen at first before he started to relax. "That's it," She coaxed him closer until her brow touched his chin. "You're okay."

"I'm-I'm sorry." Aiden looked around the room, thankfully the occupants were too concerned with the celebration to notice them. "Riley, I'm sorry. I didn't-I mean… I need to-."

"Go," Cassandra assured. "I'll be there in a moment."

Riley rubbed the ache in her arm left from the Inquisitor's iron grip. "What was that?"

"The mark," Cullen softly answered, watching Aiden take off across the hall to his chambers. "It is consuming him."

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Cassandra shut the door of their chambers at her back. The Inquisitor sat in the middle of the room surrounded by his journals. He was feverously trying to soak up every drawing on the pages. "Aiden." Crossing the room, she signaled for Merthin to stay at his post before kneeling down next to him. "My love, what are you doing."

"Can't remember," He muttered flipping through the journal. "I can't remember."

"Remember what?" She tried to stop him only from to recoil from her touch. "Talk to me."

The journal shook in his hands. "I can't remember our wedding. I can't-I can't…" Completely lost, Aiden looked at her. "I'm sorry, Cassandra. I can't remember."

"It's okay." This time, he let Cassandra take the book from him and place it aside. She brought his left hand up, brushing her lips across the ring on his finger. "You designed our rings and Cullen found a smithy to make them for us. Dorian put an enchantment on it so when we're apart we can feel each other."

Aiden touched the band on her finger.

"They all worked together to give us that special moment. The moment I walked into the Chantry the world stopped. You were so breath taking in your suit, bathed in candle light. Dorian made you get a haircut." A smile played in her voice. "And he got mad when you ran your hand through your hair, destroying the work he put into styling it. I remember thanking the Maker for giving me an incredible man to know and love."

His brows drew together as began to play with the ends of her hair. "You wore a dress." He forced himself to focus on the memory trying to break free. "Blue. And there was a flower. Right?"

"Right."

"I remember wanting to drag you from the chantry to find some place to ravish you."

A teary laugh escaped her. "As you told me in the tavern."

"There is more." Aiden let out a frustrated sigh. "It's right there on the service, but I can't grasp onto it."

"That's why you have me." Shifting closer, she cupped the side of his face. "To help you remember."

"Tell me more. Tell me everything about that night."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Allison?" Aiden approached the stables the following morning. The courtyard was bustling with activity as the troops and other members of the Inquisition readied themselves to move out. He dropped his pack. "What are you doing?"

Allison finished fastening her supplies to the saddle of her horse. "I think you can guess."

"You're not coming with."

"I beg to differ."

"We're going into battle."

"I know that." Allison faced her brother. "I also know that you will need healers. I have a fair share of knowledge in the subject and can do more good out there then I could if I stayed behind."

Aiden forced a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure I like this idea."

"Good thing I'm older and don't have to listen to you."

"I am the Inquisitor," He reminded. "I can even throw you in the stocks to keep you here."

She glared up at him. "Try it and see what happens."

Behind him, Aiden swore he could hear Merthin chuckle.

He cursed. It seemed the Maker surrounded him with the most stubborn women in Thedas. "Fine. But, you listen to what I say once we leave Skyhold."

"Good luck with that, Inquisitor."

Aiden turned at the sound of Alistair's voice to find both Warden carrying their gear towards the stables.

Slipping an arm around his wife's shoulder, the warrior grinned. "I've learned it's just best to give into stubborn women." His remarked earned him a not so gentle elbow to the gut. "See what I mean?"

"How are you feeling, Trevelyan?" Riley asked, hand twitching at her side, ready to draw her weapon if necessary.

Ashamed, Aiden rubbed the back of his neck. "Better. I hope my sudden departure didn't dampen the mood."

"No," Riley assured. "We'll saddle our horses and head out with the scouting party."

"Wait, before you go." Aiden stopped the two Wardens as he dug into a pouch on his hip. "I have a wedding present for you."

Alistair took the touch, pouring its contents into his open palm. He starred down at the deep blue metal bands in surprise. The metal was smooth, holding a simple etching on the inside. He squinted, bringing them closer to make out the words.

 _Anam cara_.

"I also had Dorian put an enchantment on it," Aiden explained, playing the knotted metal on his finger and finding it warm to the touch. "That way, even when parted, you two will know if the other is alive. It's a small comfort when you're on the battle field."

"Thank you, Aiden." Alistair happily plucked up one of them and slid it onto his wife's left ring finger. He smiled. "Perfect fit."


	38. Final Push - Arbor Wilds

So Sorry for the delay between chapters. Ran into personal issues and a writer's block. Enjoy!

* * *

Tired, Aiden and his small band of scouts returned to the main camp. They'd been fighting their way through Red Templars to gain their footing in the Arbor Wilds for days now. To Aiden it felt like months. It had to be the mark. He flexed the glowing hand, the green light cutting through the darkness of the night. Each use took more out of him since bringing Alistair back through the rift. He was so exhausted. To the point he nearly caved to start taking his potions again. But, Aiden resisted as hard as that was. He was going to meet his end sober and with dignity.

"Allison." Aiden found his sister near the medic tent on the outskirts of the camp. He took in her dirty face and bloody clothes. "You went out into the field?"

Allison looked up from her supply back. "After the skirmish. They didn't have enough hands to bring the injured back." She pushed to her feet, searching the Inquisitor for injuries. Besides looking bone tired, he was relatively in good health. "What news do you bring back?"

"We're close," Aiden informed. He could fee a powerful ancient magic building in his veins as they made their way through the darkness tonight. And it wasn't because of the few rifts lingering in the area. "We should be able to make the final push to the temple in the morning."

"I'll make sure the healers are prepared."

Aiden caught her by the arm. "Alli," His voice grew serious. "Tomorrow, I want you to stay back at camp."

"I am more skilled in battle than you think."

"Allison, please. I can't worry about your safety. I need to know you'll be out of harm's way."

She squeezed his hand. "I promise. You be safe out there, brother."

"I always try to be." The corner of his scarred lip tilted upwards. "Just doesn't end up that way."

"Try harder."

Chucking, Aiden dropped off his bow and quiver at the armory tent to be checked and resupplied. Most of the occupants were asleep. A few fires burned for those who couldn't find the solace of sleep. A hard task with the sounds of battle in the distance. Aiden knew sleep wouldn't come for him tonight.

Who knew, it might be his last.

Aiden found Cullen leaning over a table near one of those fires studying a map of the area. His always kempt curls were wild and his brow creased. Aiden figured the Commander was another person who wouldn't find sleep tonight. Cullen was still donned in his tarnished armor and clutching the hilt of his sword as if any second he would go charging back into battle.

"You know, no matter how much you stare at it, the map won't change." Aiden stepped up next to the table to look at it himself. There were marks of all kinds that he could only conclude were troop movements.

Cullen let out a long sigh. "I want to be ready. How was the scouting?"

"Red Templars seem to be holding up near the temple." Aiden pointed to the spots on the map. "Small pockets of them. I saw no signs of Corypheus or Samson."

"If Corypheus plans on attacking the temple that means Samson is here leading the charge." There was heat behind his words as he thought of the ex-Templar. "He is out there somewhere. You must be prepared to meet him in combat."

Aiden didn't push any further on the subject. He already learned about the pairs past and how much it haunted Cullen that Samson allowed himself to be seduced by Corypheus. "At least we found the key to weaken him. It maybe just be the upper hand we need to stop what they seek in the temple."

Cullen glanced up. "You think it's more than the mirror?"

Flexing his hand, Aiden's gaze scanned the darkness of the forest. "I don't know… Maybe. It seems like Corypheus is going through a lot of trouble for a simple mirror. There is ancient magic here. I can feel it."

"Why didn't Morrigan mention it?"

"I'm not sure she knows."

"I doubt that," Cullen corrected. "According to Leliana, that woman always has her own agenda to everything."

"Regardless, tomorrow is the day we reach the temple."

Cullen nodded in agreement. "The troops will be for the final push. I will lead the charge myself to pave your way."

Aiden touched a hand to the Commander's shoulder. "Be safe out there, Cullen."

"I'm ready to give my life to take this bastard down."

"I know, but I don't want it to come to that. The Inquisition is going to need you."

"Why does this feel like a goodbye?"

"Because it might be." Aiden swallowed the emotions building in his throat. "If I don't make-."

"No." It was Cullen's turn to grasp Aiden's shoulder. "We all started this together and we're going to finish it together. Now, go find your wife and get what sleep you can."

"You too, Commander. We can't have you falling asleep on the battlefield."

"Three to a tent make for a crowd." Cullen laughed at the Inquisitor's halfhearted blow. He waved his friend off. "Go."

"Blessed be the Maker." Cassandra's prayer spilled out from their tent. Aiden stood outside, listening to his wife asking the Maker for victory in the upcoming battle. For protection of the troops. She prayed for so many things and for everyone else but herself.

Merthin, laying down and keeping guard, lifted his head from his folded paws. He titled his head at the sound of the Seeker's voice.

Aiden bent down to stroke a hand over the hound's head.

Merthin sighed and laid his head back down, his hazel eyes scanning the darkened surroundings.

Quietly, Aiden ducked under the flap of the tent to find the Seeker on her knees clutching a small Chantry medallion between her hands. He knelt next to her, finishing the prayer, taking her by surprise. Sheepishly, he shrugged his shoulders. "Can't hurt."

"I'm taking it we're moving out in the morning?"

"If we don't, we risk Corypheus getting his hands on that mirror." And whatever laid within the temple. Aiden shifted until he sat before her. "It's not much time for our troops to rest."

"They will fight. For the Inquisition. For Thedas." She lifted her gaze to his. "For you."

"I'm only a man, Seeker. They fight against the evil trying to rip the world apart." Wanting to change to subject, Aiden uncurled on of her hands and plunked the medallion from her palm. "You never told me why this is so important to you that you never go into battle without it."

Cassandra watched him play with the tarnishing medal. "It was a gift from Justinia. She-she gave it to me the night before the explosion." Cassandra grew quiet for a moment, remembering her last moment with the woman. Still, well after two years, thinking of Justinia pained her greatly. "We talked about the Inquisition, that it was needed now more than ever. She made me promise that no matter the outcome of the meeting I would see it through. It was almost like she knew something was going to happen."

"She'd be proud of you."

"I hope so."

Aiden slipped the chain over her head. "You've done extraordinary things, Cassandra. Never doubt that or yourself." He brushed a tender kiss over her knotted brow. "We would never have gotten this far without you. You are the heart of the Inquisition."

"Come." Blushing under his praise, Cassandra began to work on the buckles of his leather armor. "We should try to get what sleep we can."

Aiden let her undress him to his under tunic and leathers. "You sleep, Lass. I'm afraid none will come for me tonight."

"What troubles you, Trevelyan?"

"Tomorrow might be it," He confessed. "It might be the day I come face to face with Corypheus. Who knows the outcome."

She took his hand in hers. "Whatever tomorrow brings, we'll face it together. Like always."

Aiden pressed his brow to hers. "Tomorrow, if anything should happen, make sure you stay safe. That everyone stays safe."

"Your fate isn't sealed, Aiden."

"We both know better," Aiden corrected. "I know we need rest, but will you let me have you?"

She drew him closer, her lips dancing across his scarred ones. It was a gentle coupling. Cassandra sighed at each gentle caress. Savored each deep, soul searching kiss. She could taste the desperation. The fear that this would be their last night together. She could taste the small hints of hope that they were wrong about the mark. As they came together, Cassandra held him tight, praying for the same thing. Praying for more tomorrows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aiden knew the way to the temple wouldn't be easy. He just didn't think it would be so damn chaotic. Inquisition soldiers. Red Templars. Rogue mysterious elves that back one hell of a punch. They were far too nimble for him to get a shot off.

Cursing, Aiden found himself backed into a corner and teetering on his ledge. He couldn't reach his sword, his bow had been lost in the struggle. The mysterious elf bashed its weapon across his face, knocking him off balance. He hit the ground below with enough force to leave him dazed and void of breath. He couldn't move. Too paralyzed by the pain and leaving him open for a killing blow. On a soft prayer, Aiden closed his eyes.

The clashing of metal had them snapping open to see Cassandra locked in battle with the attacking elf. He thanked the Maker for giving him such a woman who always saved his sorry ass.

Cassandra was losing her leverage, the tip of her weapon dropping towards the Inquisitor's throat. "Move, Trevelyan!"

Somehow, Aiden managed to get the signal to his brain to comply. He painfully inched his way out of the scuffle, looking around the battlefield for his bow.

Merthin roared and charged forward, sending the elf crumbling to the ground.

Bull rested against his large sword. "Who the fuck are these guys?"

Dorian swiped the sweat from his brow. "They're crafty felloes."

Panting, Cassandra glanced down. Besides the nice gushing laceration along his left cheek, the rogue appeared to be unharmed. "On your feet, Trevelyan."

He let out a disgruntle huff. "Let me get right on that." Aiden tried to shift only to curse to the heavens and back. "Why are you just staring at me, 'Vent. I know you have a healing draft."

"We need to conserve," Dorian insisted. "I didn't anticipate fighting two enemies. Only drink half. It should do the trick."

Once on his feet, Cassandra thrust the fallen elf's full quivers into her husband's chest. "Take it since you broke nearly all your shafts. How is the bow?"

Aiden exchanged quivers. "Your concern for my wellbeing is touching, Seeker." But, because he asked, Aiden checked over his bow. The damn thing was splintered. "For fuck sakes."

This time, Cassandra was gentler when she passed the elf's finely crafted bow. Jaw tight, she drew closer until their noses brushed. "We didn't get this far for you to fall to your death."

Merthin huffed in agreement.

"So, please." She touched a hand to his chest. "Be careful."

In the mist of battle and chaos, Aiden pressed a gentle kiss to her brow. "I am trying, Lass."

The corner of her mouth twitched. "Try harder."

"For you, my love." He side stepped, avoiding her punch. "Anything."

"Dangerous words there, Trevelyan," Dorian teased, kneeling down beside the dead elf. "Before you know it, she'll have you tied to the bed watching-."

Merthin barreled into the mage's side, cutting off any vulgar things left to be said.

Aiden gave the string of the bow a test, finding it perfectly tuned. He inspected the grove. He could see the magic seared into the weapon. "Who the blight are these people?"

Using her staff for balance, Morrigan crouched down. "These are not common markings. They're not dalish. Much older than that. If I am correct, they are guardians of the temple."

Cassandra's brows drew together. "I thought it was abandoned."

"As it should be." Morrigan stood. "Mythall is an ancient elvhen god. There are few places of worship still standing."

"We can pondering all of this after we stop Corypheus from getting his hand on this magical mirror," Bull suggested. "The others near the temple need our help."

The Qunari was right. In front of the entrance, Cullen and his men struggled against both Red Templars and more temple guardians. With his companions fanning out, Aiden notched a bow, the shaft and tip instantly engulfing into flames. He nearly dropped it out of fear of catching himself on fire, but was surprised that the flame flickered but never spread. Working with the enchantment, Aiden fired at the oncoming Templar.

Merthin darted around the Inquisitor, helping form a radius of protection.

As Red Templar after Red Templar fell, more of the guardians took their places. The Inquisition battled relentlessly, gaining very little ground. The elves fought with no remorse or regards for their lives. They were protecting the temple and what laid within to their last breath.

Hearing his faithful companion whimper, Aiden turned and fired.

Whining, Merthin crumbled to the ground.

"No!" Heart in his throat, he shot across the battle field, dropping to his knees. There was a gaping wound to the hound's torso. He stroked a hand over his head. "Hang in there, Merthin."

Merthin whine, nuzzling into the rogue's touch.

"Watch out!" Cullen warned.

It came too late. In his moment of distraction Aiden failed to heed the Seeker's first battle lesson and lost track of his surroundings. A guardian struck. But it wasn't Aiden who paid the price for his neglect.

Cullen surged forward, knocking the Inquisitor out of the path of danger.

"Cullen!"

The Commander stumbled, his sword arm dropping, revealing the dagger embedded into his stomach. His legs shook a moment before they gave out. Cullen leaned heavily again his weapon to remain upright.

Seeing red, Aiden snatched an arrow knocked loose from his quiver and jumped to his feet, stabbing the elf through the throat. He turned back to the injured man before the guardian's body hit the ground.

"Cullen." Aiden caught the warriors falling form. "Maker, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The Commander gripped the lapel of Aiden's hunting coat. "Samson," His voice shook as he spoke. "He breeched the temple."

The news didn't registered. Aiden's focus was on getting the man help. "Dorian."

"Trevelyan, listen to me. You have to stop him. Leave me."

"No," Aiden argued. Looking helplessly between Cullen and Merthin. Guilt hit him hard. His neglect resulted into possible mortal injuries of the people he loved.

A fresh wave of Inquisition soldiers came charging across the shallow river, driving back the guardians and finally securing the area in front of the temple. Warriors set up a line of defense, archers took post on the broken walkway while healers and mages rushed to help the wounded.

"Aiden." Cassandra collapsed beside the two men. "We have to move. Let the healers take care of them.

"I can't." Aiden's voice trembled, emotions clogging his throat.

"We must," Cassandra insisted with Cullen grunting in agreement. Her fellow warrior knew how important their mission was. "Trevelyan on your feet."

"Go. We've got him." Allison arrive, satchel of supplies in hand with a small group of healers.

Aiden was still locked in a daze. "Merthin."

"Will be fine," She assured.

Very reluctantly, Aiden laid Cullen down on the bank of the river. The man was bone pale and fighting to stay conscious. No one was supposed to meet their end today but him. That was his fate. Not Merthin's. Not Cullen's. Especially for his neglectfulness. For protecting him.

"C'mon, Boss." Bulled pulled the Inquisitor to his feet.

Cassandra took a moment to run a soothing hand through Cullen's damp curls. "We'll see you soon." She did the same for Merthin. The hound whine, his pain filled gaze pleading with her. "Don't worry. It's my turn to protect him now. You rest."

Merthin let out a small huff of breath before letting his eyes close.

Picking up the bow, Cassandra handed it to Aiden, dragging him towards the temple. "I know, Aiden. Look at me. Look!" She waited until glowing blue eyes settled on her. "I know, but we must press on. So, focus. Okay?"

Aiden took his bow. He'd seen men die before. Both by the hands of monsters and in the mist of battle. Seeing someone he cared about nearly broke something inside him. If snapped, Aiden feared it would drive him from the light and back into the darkness.

"Aiden!" Cassandra took him by the shoulder. "Okay?"

Blinking, he refocused on the Seeker's battle hardened face. "Okay."

"Good." Adjusting her grip on her weapon, Cassandra took point. "We have to hurry."

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The power of the blow sent Aiden flying. They caught up to Samson and thankfully their trick worked in disabling the man's armor. But Samson still proved to be a powerful opponent. Grunting, he slid across the pavement before rolling into the shallow canal of water, losing his grip on his weapon. _Fuck!_ He pressed a hand to his side to come away with blood. _Not good_. Another grunt and splash nearby had his head snapping up. "Cassandra?"

The warrior laid face down in the water, motionless and staining the liquid crimson.

"No!" Scrambling to his feet, Aiden waded through the water to the Seeker's side. He carefully flipped her over, finding her armor tarnish and split from shard of red Lyrium. Aiden lifted her out of the water, leaning down to check for signs of life. His heart shuttered with relief when he felt her faint breath fan across his ear. It wouldn't last long with the gaping wound bleeding profusely from her side. "Dorian."

Dorian twirled his staff, casting another barrier spell around Bull. "Kind of busy."

Aiden snatched up his wife's sword and rushed forward into battle. He blocked the Red Templar's blow and used his nibble frame to side step his counter strike. "Take care of Cassandra."

The mage complied.

"You are weak, Inquisitor," Samson taunted slamming the tip of his sword against the ground, sending the Qunari warrior sailing into the air. "Corypheus has given me the means to be strong. To be invincible. You and your companions will not defeat me."

Mark sparking, Aiden surged forward. Samson was obviously the master swordsmen in the battle. The rogue struggled to block and parry the warriors blow. "Can't you see that he's using you?" Aiden panted between gulping breaths. He locked swords with his opponent, giving him the moment to try to reason with the man. Though he was sure that the Templar's mind was too far gone. "Don't you see what he has done? He's poisoned the order, killed thousands. What will happen if he gains the power of the well?"

"Then he will rule Thedas as a new God and I will sit at his right hand." Samson shoved the rogue away. "You should have chosen to join him when you had the chance. Now, you will watch as the world you tried so hard to save burn before he kills you."

Aiden swiped a hand over his bleeding brow, clearing his vision. "Cullen said you were an honorable man once."

The man sneered. "Cullen knows nothing. He is nothing."

The Inquisitor caught movement out of the corner of his eye as Bull lumbered his way around the edge of the cannels of water. Aiden readjusted his grip on his sword. All he had to do was keep the man distracted until Bull got in position. "He is a far better man than you could ever hope to be."

Roaring, Samson charged.

The first blow knocked Aiden back. By some miracle he managed to not only remain upright, but to keep a hold of his sword. He brought up his weapon to block Samson second blow. It bringing him to his knees. The air around them crackled as the mark came to life. The pain shot up his sword arm causing him to drop his weapon, leaving him wide open for attack. Gritting his teeth, Aiden thrust his left hand up to tear at the veil above Samson.

The Templar looked up wide eyed.

Aiden struggled to maintain the connection. The pain was too much in his current state. "I'm giving you your wish, Samson." He brought up his right hand to support his left. "A front row to Corypheus' kingdom."

Samson fought against the pull of the rift. "You're not strong enough. I can see it. You're growing weaker."

The bastard was right. Aiden couldn't hold on for much longer. "Any time, Bull!"

The Qunari charged forward, sliding his large blade into the Templar's back. Samson let out a scream of pain as bull withdrew and dove out of the way.

A moment later, the rift was gone and so was Samson.

Weak, Aiden crumbled to the ground.

"Boss!" Bull rushed to the Inquisitor's side.

He could barely keep his eyes open. "Cassandra?"

Bull glanced over his shoulder. "Dorian's got her right as rain. Just lay still till he gets to you."

"Well," Aiden crocked. "We need to get to the well before Morrigan."

"We need to get you on your feet first," Bull argued.

Aiden shook his head. "No time."

Grumbling, Bull hooked an arm around the rogue's waist and hauled Aiden up to his feet. Bull dragged him forward. "We need to move."

"We should-."

Whatever argument Dorian had died when he saw a crow streak by a head of Abelas.

Dorian forced another potion down Cassandra's throat. "Up you go, Seeker." He helped her up, keeping her steady until the mixture gave her the strength to bare her own weight.

By the time they made it up the stairs, Morrigan already manifested back into human form and standing off with the elf.

Aiden leaned heavily against the Qunari. "What are you doing?"

The witch frowned. "You heard his parting words, Inquisitor. The elf seeks to destroy the well."

The ancient mage sneered in disapproval. "To keep it from your grasping fingers. Better it be lost than bestowed upon the underserving!"

"You fool!" Morrigan shot back. "You'd let your people legacy rot in the shadows!"

Aiden squeezed his eyes for a moment, willing away the darkness that wanted to claim him. "Enough!" He shouted. His gaze connected with the witch when she continued to argue. "I said enough! We didn't nearly die to listen to you two squabble like children."

Morrigan wasn't done with her argument. "The well clearly offers power, Inquisitor. If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?"

"Do you even know what you ask?" The elf wondered. "As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on…. Through this."

"That's all fascinating." Aiden hitched himself up straighter. "Is Morrigan right? Can we use it against Corypheus?"

After some inner struggle, Abelas answered. "It can."

"Then let us use it instead of destroying it and all the knowledge it holds." Dorian stated. "If you do that, then all of your people's knowledge is gone forever."

The elf turned to look at the weak Inquisitor. "You have sown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny. Is that your desire? To partake of the Vir'Abelasan as best you can. To fight your enemy."

Aiden bit back a curse of frustration. "Can't you see that I'm willing to do anything to take down Corypheus?"

"It might be too much for a mortal to comprehend." Abelas' gaze flickered to the mark still twirling around the rogue's left hand. "But maybe the magic already within you will keep you safe."

Cassandra took a shuttering breath, "Will… Will it stop the mark from killing him?"

"Perhaps, but I cannot say for certain," The ancient elf replied. "Brave it if you must, but know this: You shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal."

"Good thing I don't have much time left," Aiden huffed Abelas left after some elven words. Willing himself to stand, he pushed away from Bull and stumbled forward. He could hear the voices of the well calling for him. To drink and bare the knowledge within. If they used it and opened the mirror, Corypheus would be trapped empty handed.

"You heard him, Trevelyan. It's not meant for a mortal too bear. I am willing to pay the rive the well demands." Morrigan stepped forward before the Inquisitor could get to close to the water. "I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service."

"I don't trust you enough not to take the knowledge and leave," Aiden confessed. His gaze settled on the worried one of his wife. The elf stated it might stop the spread of the mark. That was a slight hope he desperately was going to cling to despite the ominous warning from Abelas. "I will drink from the well."

"And let all this knowledge go to waste?" Morrigan demanded.

"Who says it will go to waste." Aiden argued. "Morrigan, this is the only way to defeat Corypheus. I will take that burden."

Cassandra stepped forward to catch Aiden when he stumbled. "Are you certain?"

He laid a hand against her pale cheek. "When will you stop worrying about me, Seeker?"

"Never," She whispered.

"I have to do this."

"I know." Cassandra helped her husband kneel at the edge of the small pool of water.

Slowly, Aiden dipped his hands into the water, cupping them together to trap enough to drink. He brought it to his lips, took a small breath, and gulped the liquid down.

Cassandra heard his screams of agony before a blast of magic sent all of them flying away from the Inquisitor. When her vision cleared, she looked up. The water from the pool had turned to mist and ebbed and flowed around the hunched over rogue. He was shouting something, something Cassandra couldn't make out. But she could hear the plea in his voice, the pain. _Maker!_ What was the magic doing to him? His screams sounded like he was being ripped apart.

"Cassandra, no!" Dorian caught the Seeker around the waist. There was no telling what could happen if she touched Aiden while he took in the magic of the well.

There was another wave of energy, followed by a cry of anguish as the Inquisitor fell on his back in a daze.

Slipping free from the mage's grasp, Cassandra scrambled to her husband's side. "Aiden?" She grasped him by the collar, forcing him to look at her. His eyes remained wide and unfocused.

He blinked, taking in a straggled breath. "What happened?" His gaze swept his surroundings before he looked back at Cassandra. "Who are you?"

 _Andraste's Mercy!_ What did the well do to him? Cassandra struggled to speak. Had the well erased the memories the mark was slowly consuming?

"We've got to go, Seeker." Bull warned, hauling the Inquisitor to his feet once again.

Cassandra barely had time to look back at the fast approaching Corypheus before she fell through the mirror and landed hard on the ground on the other side. "Aiden." Body aching and bleeding, she crawled to where her husband was sprawled out on his back. Cassandra took hold of his collar once again. His eyes fluttered open and she watched as his eyes changed from green too blue. The knowledge of the well and the ancient of the mark was coursing through him. The veins spreading up his neck and up his cheek were glowing brightly.

Aiden continued to pass in and out of consciousness.

"Aiden." Cassandra used her teeth to pull off her glove before touching his marred cheek.

"Cassandra, you're bleeding." Dorian tried to push his way closer, but the Seeker only resisted. "You're going to bleed out."

"Aiden… Trevelyan." Gently, she tapped his cheek until his lids lifted fully. His glowing gaze settled on her face, wide and unfocused. "Trevelyan?"

A moment passed before he blinked and his eyes focused. Weak, Aiden forced himself to move to brush his fingers over her chin. "Cassandra?"

Tears blurred her vision as she shook her head. "Yes, it's me."

"Skyhold?"

"That's right," Cassandra assured.

"Hurt," Aiden managed to crock out.

"Just lie still and Dorian will look at you."

The inquisitor shook his head. "No you, hurt. Dorian."

"Let get Princess Stubbornness to the infirmary." Dorian slipped an arm around the Seeker's waist and helped her up. "Bull, get the Inquisitor."

"I can walk," Aiden argued.

"I doubt that, Boss. Up you go." Bull warned before hauling the rogue to his feet.

Aiden didn't get two feet before he passed out.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dorian, please hurry." Cassandra gritted against the pain as Dorian chatted mindlessly to distract while he used his magic to heal the large gash to her side. Her gaze was glued to the Inquisitor laying on a bed a few feet away. The man was agitated. Twitching on the cot and muttering in his sleep. Most of it was gibberish, to her at least. Every once and in a while, Cassandra could make out word or two only it was in elven. She wasn't aware that Aiden knew a single phrase of it.

"If you would stop moving, that would be great," Dorian shot back, ducking to avoid Cassandra's swinging elbow. "Blight it, woman! Stay still are you going to undo all my hard work. You've already lost too much blood."

"Excuse me." A guard came running into the infirmary. "I have something for the Inquisitor."

"Give it here," Cassandra softly demanded and took the wax sealed parchment from the flustered man. She promptly broke the seal and unfolded the message to find the words written in the Commander's hand. "It's from Cullen."

Dorian's brows drew together. "How?"

"The mirror distorts time," Cassandra explained checking the date on the top of the letter and requesting the current one from the guard. "Eight days. He states that the Red Templars had fled the shrine and have scattered. Some of our men have taken to track them down. The others are marching their way back to Skyhold. Cullen, the Wardens, and a few others took off the moment they realized we were gone and plan to ride hard through the nights to get back here."

"Does it say anything about Corypheus?"

"No." Cassandra placed the letter aside. "It's safe to say that he won't stay hidden for long. I fear with the power of the well now within the Inquisitor, he has only one option left."

The mage frowned. "To attack Skyhold."

"We must make plans." Without waiting for Dorian to finish, Cassandra threw on her tunic and moved to sit on the edge of her husband's cot. He was down to his shirt and leathers with all superficial wounds healed, but he remained unconscious and paler than death. She could see the ancient magic of both the well and the anchor pulsating. All the veins on the left side of his body were glowing bright. Curious, Cassandra pressed a finger to his skin and felt a sharp shot of pain flow through her fingertips.

The connection seemed to be enough to draw Aiden out of his slumber. The Inquisitor blinked a few times, turned his head, and spoke. " _An'daran atish'an_."

Cassandra's brows drew together. "Aiden?"

" _Vir sumei_ ," Aiden spoke.

"Dorian." Cassandra looked to the mage for help. "Do you speak elvhen?"

"No," Dorian informed. "I didn't think he did either."

"He said 'they are close'." The guard broke in, shifting closer to the rogue's bed side.

" _Nuvenas mana helanin, dirth bellasa ma_."

The guard shrugged. "I don't know. It's not common elvhen he's speaking."

"I'm going to get Solas," Cassandra announced.

Aiden's hand shot out to grasp her arm, keeping her from moving. " _Penshra! Ghilas vellathan_."

"He doesn't want you to leave," The guard translated. "He feels calmer when you're near."

"Is it the well or Trevelyan speaking?" Dorian asked.

Cassandra's heart stopped as they continued to decipher Aiden's words. Had the well taken over Aiden completely? Was there nothing left in him but the ancient magic? Abelas warned them there was a price to pay for drinking from the well. This wasn't she had imagine when she thought of what that price might be. She pressed the heel of her hand to her eye to keep her tears from falling. _Keep a level head_. They needed to focus on Corypheus and how to take him down. To figure out a plan of defense if he decided to attack the keep.

" _Ir abelas_ … Cass… Cassandra…" Aiden's glowing eyes refocused as he searched the room. His grip tightened almost as if he didn't trust what he saw. "Cassandra?"

"Yes, Trevelyan." She laid a hand against his bearded cheek. "It's me."

"The well… It's so loud."

"You were speaking in elvhen. Do you know what you were saying?"

Aiden frowned. "I don't know how."

"It must have been the voices of the well," Dorian explained. "It was some type of warning."

Aiden shot up in bed, his mark flaring, and his cries of anguish echoing around the room.

Instinctively, Cassandra reached for her sword, grasping nothing but air. She cursed. Her weapon had been discarded by Dorian somewhere along the way to the infirmary. "Aiden?" Her voice trembled as she spoke. Every vein in his body glowed. "Trevelyan?"

"I-I'm still here," Aiden stammered, breathing hard through the pain. "I'm still… Still me."

"Talk to me."

"I don't… Don't…" It was hard to think with both the voices of the well and the screams of the fade rattling around in his head. They both were fighting each other for control of his mind.

Cassandra surged to catch his falling form as he failed to stand on his own two feet. She took his face in hers. "Focus. Listen to my voice, okay?"

"This is different." Aiden leaned forward, his head falling to her shoulder. "No! Stop it!" He screamed hoping to quiet the voices down and allow himself to focus on the Seeker's soothing one.

"What is it?"

"The well…" Aiden struggled to pull air into his lungs. "They're trying to fight the magic?"

Fighting it?" Hope filled her voice. If that magic could control the ancient one of the mark, than maybe, just maybe, Aiden had a chance to survive.

"Corypheus."

"You can hear him?"

Aiden shook his head. "They're saying he's on the move to Skyhold."

"How long till he's here?" Cassandra softly demanded. They were about to find themselves stuck between a rock and hard place. The bulk of the Inquisition forces were a week if not two from returning from the wilds. They only left a small line of defense of soldiers at the keep. At best they had a handful of them and in worst case scenario, those citizen who were willing to fight. "Aiden try to concentrate."

His gaze travel to the open window. "Judging by that, I say a day. Two at most."

Dorian followed his gaze, his voice going soft. "He has another orb."

"Help me dress, Lass." Aiden swayed on his feet. "We need to meet with who we can."

"No." Cassandra force him to sit on the edge of the bed. "You can't stand and you're in pain."

"We don't have time for you to coddle me, Seeker."

Cassandra set her jaw, knowing that he was bright.

"We need to prepare. To plan." Aiden fought against his wife's hold. "Listen to me, Cassandra. We need to get the people out of the way. Get them to safety before Corypheus attacks. I won't repeat Heaven."

This was it. This was the end of all things. Corypheus. The breach. All of it. Cassandra swallowed the lump rising in her throat. Even Aiden. "Come on." She reluctantly helped him to his feet. After all, the Inquisitor was right. They had to warn the people and do what they could to protect them.

"Come." Dorian ushered everyone he could from the room. "We've got a lot to do."

As Cassandra helped her husband with his armor, she did everything within her power to stay the stoic warrior she needed to be. Her guard slipped, flinching at touching his arm engulfed by magic. A sharp pain shot through her hand and nearly sent her to the floor. And Aiden stood there somewhat firmly on the ground, only showing mild discomfort. This small sliver of pain she experienced must be excruciating to him. How did the man cope?

"Not to worry, Seeker."

The corner of her mouth lifted. "Every time those words come out of your mouth, there is something I should be worried about."

Aiden touched a hand to her scarred cheek. "I don't plan on being too stupid."

"By that you mean facing a half god hell bent on Thedas' destruction?"

His face grew sober. "It's what has to be done, Cassandra. This will be done once and for all."

Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes, but she didn't let a single one fall. "And I'll be at your side. No." Cassandra sharply spoke when he opened his mouth to speak. "I will not stand back to protect the people or any other reason you can come up with. We're going to finish this together."

He brushed a tender kiss across her brow. "Together, like always."

"And forever."

Sadness deepened his voice. "I wished that was a bit longer."

"Me too."

"Come, Lass. The glowing mark in the sky is a tad hard to miss. We must make sure all is calm as it can be."


	39. Preparations - Skyhold

Sorry about the long gap in updates. I've been super busy getting the final touches of my wedding all in order. 20 days left until the big day! So, don't expect another update until at least December. I do hope that they're still people out there enjoying this story!

* * *

It burned and pain coursed through his body. Aiden flexed his marked hand, his gaze drifting upwards to the sky. The return of the Breach sent Skyhold into action. Cassandra was busy readying what little Inquisition forces that remained in the keep along with those able bodies willing to fight and defend their home. Vivienne and Dorian were preparing the healers, leaving Solas to rally. The rest of Aiden's companions that weren't still returning from the Arbor Wilds helped moved occupants of Skyhold and the lower city to safety underground.

Aiden rubbed the back of his neck. The fate of not only Thedas rested on his shoulder, but those lives that will be hiding underground. Innocent people. Good people.

Barking drew Aiden's attention towards the gate. Merthin, moving a tad slower than normal, sped through across the bridge ahead of a haggard looking and exhausted Commander Cullen and two Inquisition soldiers.

"Merthin." Aiden happily let the hound tackle him to the ground. He held Merthin close while the hound nuzzled his scarred cheek. Tears blurred his vision and felt no shame as they slid down his face. He'd been sick with the thought his actions resulted in his faithful companion's death. "I'm so happy to see you."

Making a noise, Merthin snuggled deeper into his master's embrace.

It took all of Cullen's concentration not to fall as he climbed down from his horse. "I think he is equally as happy to see you, Trevelyan. He is an extremely faithful hound. He led the pace of the pack all the way from the Arbor Wilds."

Against Merthin's protest, Aiden shot to his feet, seizing the Command into a crushing embrace. "Maker." He pressed his face into the man's shoulder. Sobs wracked through his body, his mind flooding with images of Cullen bleeding out from a blow meant for him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Cullen affectionately patted the back of Aiden's head. "No apology necessary, Inquisitor."

Refusing to accept his words, Aiden drew away. "You nearly died for me."

His hand tightened on the rogue's jacket. "And I'd gladly do it again."

"Thank the Maker." Cassandra darted across the courtyard and threw her arms around Cullen. Her fellow warrior swayed on his feet, catching her by the waist to hold her tight. She did her best to keep her emotion in check. "It brings me great joy to see you standing, Commander."

Cullen let out a soft chuckle, drawing away before his mind and body betrayed him. "It will take more than that to kill me."

Whining, Merthin brushed heavily against the Seeker's leg.

Disregarding the throbbing of her still healing body, Cassandra dropped her knees, crushing the hound against her chest. She happily accepted his slippery kisses. "Welcome home, boy."

Merthin quipped in agreement.

Scanning the courtyard, Cullen tried to grasp the current state. "We saw the tear appear. I feared the condition we'd dine Skyhold in."

Aiden fisted his marked hand. "Corypheus is on the move. He's found another orb and will be here in less than three days."

The Commander's brow furrowed. "Exactly how do you know that?"

"It's-well… Complicated," Aiden stated. The explanation didn't seem to please the warrior. Sighing, Aiden worked past the roaring voices in his head and recounted everything that transpired within the temple and once they went through the mirror. "I know you have questions, but I don't have the answers and we don't have the time to find them. We need to put all of our efforts into getting Skyhold prepared for a siege."

Cullen nodded in agreement. "Put us to work, Inquisitor."

"You can hardly stand." Aiden clasped a hand over Cullen's shoulder. "You need to rest. You'll be no good in a fight in your current condition. You and your men need to lay your heads down. After that you'll be put to work."

Cullen bitterly sighed. The Inquisitor was right. He was using all of his strength to remain upright.

Looking down, Aiden jerked his head. "You too, Merthin."

The hound shook his head in defiance. It was clear the hound never wanted to leave his master's side again.

"Don't argue with me," Aiden firmly stated. Needing help, his gaze shifted to his wife.

Cassandra scratched Merthin behind his ears. "He's right, boy." She nearly caved at Merthin's pleading gaze. "Go keep watch on Cullen and make sure he doesn't sneak away."

Merthin huffed. He grumbled all the way to the keep.

Wiping the dirt from her hands, Cassandra pushed to her feet. Guilt was etched into every line of Aiden's face. "They're okay, my love." Her reassurance did nothing to calm him. "They're soldiers. They both understand the risk of going into battle."

"That does very little to ease my guilt that nearly died because of me."

"You're the key, Aiden. The only means to defeat Corypheus and stop the turmoil that's ripping Thedas apart. We all would die for you." Cassandra's hands shot out to grasp his face, stopping him from turning away. She bit back the hiss from the pain of the mark pulsating in Aiden's veins. "I would gladly die in your stead if it meant you will live."

"Cassandra." His throat tightened.

"Because the world deserves a man like you."

"I am nothing." Aiden's hand curled in the short strands of her hair. He lowered his brow to hers, so wrapped up in his emotions he missed the way she flinched at the contact. "I am absolutely nothing without you. You've made me the man I am today. I doubt I would even be alive. The darkness would've consumed me, drove me into madness. The world needs you, Cassandra. Needs your kindness, your faith, your sense of goodness and duty. Even your stubbornness."

Choking on a sob, Cassandra threw her arms around his shoulders. "How about we agree to disagree on this one."

A smile touched his scarred mouth. "Deal."

"I love you, Aiden Trevelyan."

His grip tightened. "And I you."

"Inquisitor?"

Grudgingly, Cassandra drew away at the sound of Morrigan's voice. "I'll shall return to the preparations."

Aiden's attention shifted, his brow raised. "Leaving?"

"'Tis seems the wisest choice," The Witch answered. "I must do what I can to keep my son safe."

"Staying is the safest thing you can do, Morrigan." Aiden let out a small frustrating sigh. "Corypheus is already on his way here. How far do you honestly think you'll get before you run into him and his red Templars?"

"What would you have me do, Inquisitor?" Morrigan demanded.

Aiden sighed. It was clear the witch harbored ill feelings towards his choice to drink from the well. She was going to have to get over that. They had more pressing matters to attend to. "Stay and help. You are one of the most powerful mages I've ever seen. Use it to help protect Skyhold. To defeat Corypheus."

Morrigan frowned, contemplating the man's words. Her first priority was and always would be her son's safety. But the man was right. Their chances on the road were worse than if they remained here. Still, Morrigan didn't concede. "I will think on it."

Frustrated, Aiden shoved a hand through his hair, resisting the urge to pull. "Please, by all means take your time. I'm sure Corypheus will wait until you've made your choice." Aiden stalked away before more could be said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Walking back to the main stairs of the keep, Cassandra gaze sought out her husband. Even though the sun was starting to set, the courtyard was still buzzing with activity. Blazers were starting to be lit to ensure progress of their efforts. She spotted Aiden talking to a young Inquisition guard, both overseeing the evacuation of the lower town. She noticed the way the guard tried and failed to gawk at the glowing veins running up the side of the rogue's face before being dismissed.

Hanging his head, Aiden ran a hand through his hair and began to rub his neck.

Maker, he looked incredibly tired. He needed to rest, to allow his body the chance to rejuvenate. Two different types of ancient magic churned inside his veins, draining him. But he wouldn't stop. Cassandra knew not to ask. Aiden needed to personally see that as many innocent people as possible were protected. Or as protected the could make them.

Weary herself, Cassandra weaved in between the moving people to get to her husband. "Hey." She brushed her hand against his arm, drawing his attention away from the crowd. The smile he attempted was forced and heavily strained. So, Cassandra made sure hers was genuine. "Looks like these are the last of the people with the exception of those who refused to leave."

"The space under the Keep is crowded, but they'll be safe" Or at least that's what Aiden hoped. He glanced up at the rift twisting angrily in dusky sky. He could feel the magic of the mark pulling. The magic of the well was working against it, trying to calm and contain it from taking him over completely.

"Cullen is ready to meet and his men need orders."

Before they could leave, a small voice amongst the crowd cried out. Cassandra recognized it a moment before she caught sight of Annabeth running across the courtyard.

Afraid Aiden' mark would hurt the little girl as it did her, Cassandra scooped up the young mage in her arms. "Annabeth, what are you doing?"

"Don't make me go down there," Annabeth pleaded, turning her attention to the Inquisitor. "I can help. We can help."

Aiden shook his head. "It's not safe, Lassie."

Her gaze turned back to Cassandra in tears now. "But you've been teaching us. We can all help fight. I can use my magic. It's a gift, remember? You said so yourself."

"And it is." Cassandra hugged the girl tighter. She could see Thea watching anxiously, her face laced with worry and fear. "But your magic is still young, just like you. I know you wish to fight. To protect the innocent."

"It's what you do," Annabeth sniffled. "Both of you."

"And one day you shall too." Aiden's heart ached seeing the distraught girl in his wife's arms. Maybe it was a blessing they lost the baby. Cassandra could be holding their daughter. Could be explaining to her why she had to remain behind in safety while they charged towards danger. Into a battle that would take both their lives.

Aiden ran a hand over the girl's unruly curls. "Listen to me, Annabeth. You can help, the whole lot of you, by protecting the people below the Keep. Can you do that?"

Annabeth nodded, though very reluctantly.

"Now, you must do with your mother." Cassandra softly instructed as she sat the girl on her feet. She wiped the stray tears on Annabeth's cheeks. "Be brave."

"Please come back." Annabeth tilted her head back. "Both of you."

Seeing the Seeker stiffen, Aiden knelt down next to the two women, giving Annabeth a reassuring smile. "We'll be back before you know it. Your mother is waiting for you."

Cassandra waited until the mage was reunited with Thea before speaking, "She is going to hate you, you know."

"I know," Aiden agreed. "She'll get over it."

"Is that what you think?" Shaking with anger, Cassandra stood. "You die, a few weeks will pass, and those whose lives you touched will just get over it? Just forget you?"

"The world will continue to turn once I'm gone." Aiden rose, taking her by the arm. "Come, Lass. This is not the place to discuss this. Cullen awaits."

Cassandra bit back a sigh. He was right after all. Too many people about with prying ears. The last thing they needed was them to lose hope or panic. "Lead the way, Inquisitor."

Cullen felt the tension the moment the pair entered the room. He kept his gaze glued to the map of Skyhold and its surrounding areas. He felt Bull shift uncomfortably beside him, the Qunari picking up on it as well. "What is the progress of the lower town?"

Hoping to calm herself, Cassandra let out a slow breath before answering, "The last of the people are within the Keep's gate. Not all could be convinced to leave."

"To be expected," Cullen assured. "It's not easy for them to leave everything behind, even in the face of certain danger."

Folding his arms across his chest, Dorian huffed, obviously disagreeing. "If I knew death was coming I would pull stakes."

Aiden leaned against the table, looking down at the map himself. "What are our options, Commander?"

Tired and weary, Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. "Like I told you when we first settled in Skyhold, that if Corypheus attacks we wouldn't be able to retreat."

News Aiden knew, but didn't want to hear. "We must do something to keep him from Skyhold's gates."

"We draw their attention away from the Keep, maybe even the lower town," Cassandra answered catching Cullen's nod of agreement. As the Commander, it was his job to find the best battle strategy that would result in the fewest casualties. "What are you thinking, Cullen?"

The warrior pointed to the area down the mountain. "We go back to where this all began."

Aiden's brows shot up. "Go back to the temple of Sacred Ashes?"

"On horseback, it's a day and a half if you push. If you leave at first light, you can possibly intercept any scouting forces and draw their attention." Cullen dipped a quill in ink and began to mark on the map. "We don't have many men to withstand a full-on siege. We can send a small group along with your companions to the temple. Then set up lines of defense-."

Cassandra cut him off, "That won't work. We'll spread them to think, weakening our defenses. If we are to fail at the temple, all of our troops should stay here to protect those seeking refuge in the Keep."

The room fell silent.

Aiden studied Cullen's markings, mulling over all the information and possibilities. "If we are defeated at the temple, then Skyhold is lost along with all of Thedas."

Heart in her throat, Cassandra touched his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Then we won't fail. We won't, Aiden."

Once again, her unwavering faith left him amazed. When she repeated herself again, Aiden believed without a shadow of the doubt they would defeat Corypheus. That they would all see it through to the end and live. Even him. Aiden squeezed her hand in return, his attention shifting back to the Commander.

"We will need to send out a scouting party," Aiden ordered. "To do what they can to prepare the Keep."

"I think we're leaving out one little problem," Dorian spoke up before they could dive deeper into planning. "A dragon infused with red Lyrium stands between us and our target."

Bull answered the Mage's concern with a grin. "I think between me and the Seeker we can handle that." He turned to the woman in question. "Right?"

Cassandra could feel her husband's gaze burning a hole in the side of her face. She refused to look, too afraid if she did he would try to stop her and she would let him. "It is what my family is known for."

"See." Bull clapped his hands together. "Nothing to worry about."

Oh, there was plenty to worry about. Aiden fingernails dug into the wood as he grounded himself. They were the two most capable people in the Inquisition to be able to draw the dragon attention away from Corypheus and Aiden's attack. If the dragon was still in the picture, there was no way Aiden would be able to get close enough to engage with the real enemy. Aiden couldn't afford to be selfish in this matter. The whole of Thedas hinged on their actions at the temple.

"I will accompany you with a few men to the temple." Cullen held up a hand to silence any argument the Inquisitor could throw at him. "You can order me not to and I will ignore it. I'm going with you. You need the extra man power since half of your companions are still making their way back from the Arbor Wilds."

Aiden didn't concede. "and you're needed her to lead the men. To protect Skyhold." _To stay alive and take care of Cassandra._

Cullen caught the silent message. "We'll discuss this matter privately. For now, I will inform my men of our plans."

"And we should prepare ourselves for our departure." If left solely up to Aiden, they would be leaving as soon as they gathered their armor and saddled their horses. But, he understood the dangers of trying to navigate the narrow passages down the mountain side.

The ringing of the bells disbursed the meeting and sending everyone sprinting through the halls of the Keep. A small group of troops were already in formation in front of the closed gates.

Aiden made it first, reaching for his bow and grasping nothing but air. He silently cursed himself and thanked the Maker that the Seeker for being battle ready. "How many approaching?" Aiden called up to the watchman on the battlement.

"Six riders, Inquisitor."

Cullen's brow furrowed. "A scouting party?"

"No," Cassandra countered. "Corypheus wouldn't announce his attack until the last possible moment, like at Haven, giving us no time to prepare."

"Open the gates," Aiden commanded.

"But Ser-."

"I said open the gate," Aiden forcefully repeated.

Both Cullen and Cassandra drew their swords as the gate was lifted and the two heavy wooden doors swung open. Riding across the stone bridge were the rest of Aiden's companions with the Wardens in tow. Including Blackwall.

"Stand down." Aiden pushed aside his hatred for the bearded Warden. They needed the man's sword and battle expertise.

Cullen spoke first, grabbing the reins of Riley's horse to help slow the horse. "I thought you were staying with the battalion."

Riley blew her hair from her eyes. "We noticed an increase activity of Red Templars. Figured something was up and once the breach appeared we high tailed it back here."

"Corypheus is on the move," Cullen informed. "His gaze is set on Skyhold."

Varric dismounted first. "Please tell me all those years of Templar teachings gave you the knowledge on how to keep that from happening."

"We have only one option," Aiden answered. "One chance to stop Corypheus. If we don't, all of Thedas is lost."

"Well." Alistair put on a smile and let his wit take over in hopes to ease the stress squeezing the group. "Lucky or you, you have two Wardens who have been there and done that. Granted it was against an Archdemon."

"And hordes of Darkspwn," Riley added, her own lips curving ever so slightly. "Don't forget about those."

Alistair let out a small huff. "How could I? Every time I close my eyes, I see those bastards."

Aiden shook his head, both baffled and amused at the couple's banter. He wondered if wit and humor would work well in his case as he faced certain death. "Come. We will fill you in so you can catch your breath."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Inquisitor paced the war room, running Cassandra's yellow silk handkerchief continuously through his calloused fingers. Everything had been decided with the exception of one issues. Which was why he moved about the room like a caged animal. Aiden wanted every detail to be set in stone. To make sure they achieved victory. If Corypheus did take the bait and follow them to the temple, that didn't mean his army of corrupted Templars would.

Safe. Aiden forced a hand through his hair. Everyone had to be safe. Be protected. At first light, Aiden would set out along with Cassandra, Dorian, Solas, Varric, and Bull. The rest, including the Wardens, would stay behind with the small band of Inquisition soldiers at Skyhold. There was a part of him that needed to Cassandra to stay as well. Yet, there was another part that wanted to soak up every last moment with the Seeker. He wouldn't ask her to stay, knowing it was a betrayal. Cassandra was a seasoned and capable warrior. And Aiden always felt safer with her fighting at his side.

The heavy wooden door swung open drawing Aiden's attention to the person entering the room. The Commander wore a grim expression as he stormed across towards the War Table. Taking a deep breath of courage, Aiden squared his shoulders and readied himself.

"I know what this is about." Cullen stopped a short distance from the Inquisitor. "And I won't change my mind. I'm going with you."

"Cullen." Aiden twisted the silk around his marked hand. A flash of light streaked across his wedding band momentarily distracting him. No doubt, Cassandra was worrying herself over him while pacing their room on the floor above them. He needed to settle this matter quickly.

The blonde headed man shook his head. "I've made my choice, Aiden."

"For fuck sakes, you nearly died!" Aiden shot back. "For me!"

"I have sworn my life and sword to the Inquisition. If the Maker sees fit I shall die in my service, I'll gladly accept that fate."

"I won't allow it."

For a moment, amusement flicker in the warrior golden eyes. "I doubt neither magic in you gives you dictation over life and death."

Sighing and suddenly weary, Aiden leaned against the War Table. "You made me a promise, Cullen."

"I know I did. But-."

"I always believed you were a man who honored their vows."

"You know I am. But-."

Once again, Aiden cut the Commander off, "Look at me, Cullen! Look!"

Cullen's golden gaze lifted and narrowed, tracking the pulsing green veins of Aiden's face and neck.

"I'm not coming back from this one." Aiden watched the Commander deflate. "He's got an orb and reopened the breach. The mark has already consumed so much of me. Closing it will take everything I have. Including my life."

For a moment or two, Cullen stood there. He tried to speak, only accomplishing to open and close his mouth several times. The reality of the situation finally him full force. They all knew what the endgame would mean for the Inquisitor, but it was a thought everyone buried deep in their minds in order not to truly think about it. Now they had no choice. Corypheus was knocking on their door. And Aiden was going to bravely answer to end this madness once and for all.

Finally, words began to form in Cullen's mind. "What about the well?"

Aiden shrugged.

Throat suddenly tight, Cullen dragged a hand through his hair. "Cassandra?"

"Doing her best to not let the thought consume or distract her from the fight ahead."

"And does she know? About this vow between us?"

For a fraction of a second, the crushing weight lifted from Aiden's shoulders and he laughed. "Maker, no. She would have both our balls on a platter."

Cullen made a noise of agreement.

The Inquisitor quickly grew serious again. "You have to stay behind."

Cullen lifted his gaze to look the rogue in the eye. He suppressed a shudder at the green tint flickering in the man's once blue orbs. "What are you asking of me?"

"To help her. To be there for her." Sputtering, Aiden started to pace again. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what he was asking of Cullen. All Aiden could think about was to do whatever he could to ease Cassandra's grief. To make it hurt less. "I want you to save her from the darkness. I don't want Cassandra to lose herself because of her grief over me. Someone needs to be there to pick up the pieces. You need to be that person because no matter how much she fights or how stubborn she is, you won't back down. You'll be her enemy and friend. You'll push when needed and comfort."

Aiden stopped and looked back at Cullen. "You are the only person I trust to help her."

"Why?"

"You love her." Aiden's answered shocked the Commander. "You love her enough you watch her be with another man because it makes her happy."

Cullen rubbed his furrowed brow. "I'll do it." He watched Aiden relax as much as he could any ways at his words. "For I love you both. I'll find an excuse in the morning."

Aiden clasped a hand over Cullen's shoulder. "Thank you, Cullen. You're the most honorable man I've ever known."

The corner of Cullen scarred lip turned upwards. "One of us around here has to be." Emotions running rapid and words failing him, he pulled his friend into a tight embrace.

Aiden tensed for a moment before he carefully slapped a hand against Cullen's back. "I guess you're right." Aiden drew away. "Maker knows I never could master the talent."

"You give yourself to little credit."

"Now you're just trying to make me feel better."

The lease I can do under the circumstances."

Aiden chuckled though it was strained. "Takes me dying to get you to joke. My last gift to Thedas I guess."

"Go find your wife, Inquisitor."

"Goodbye, Cullen."

"Aiden." Cullen's voice stopped Aiden short of the door. "It's been an honor to know you. Even a bigger one to call you brother."

Aiden casted a look over his shoulder. "Same to you, brother."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassandra was on the verge of abandoning her search for her husband when a movement from across the battlement caught her attention. She knew by the way the figure carried itself as they paced back and forth it was Aiden. As she drew closer, Cassandra noted the moonlight shining off the metal woven into his leather armor. He was dressed fully and ready for battle. A sword hung around his narrow waist, but his bow and quiver were in arm's length, resting against the parapet. Merthin was curled next to it, ready to go to battle along with his master.

"Aiden?" The sudden sound of her voice made the man jump, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. Cassandra resisted the urge to frown. Aiden was so wide eyed and exhausted. No shape to fight. "You should be resting."

"I can't." Nerves tight as his bow string, Aiden stopped his pacing to lean against the battlement. He scanned the darkness, looking for any flicker of flames or movement in the thick trees past the lower town. Though, he was sure Cullen was right in the fact Corypheus wouldn't announce his attack this time, Aiden couldn't let his guard down. The moment he did, everything would go to shit.

Sighing, she joined him, resting her hip against the parapet. "You need to sleep."

"I can't." Aiden repeated this time with more heat in his voice. He cursed himself for using such tone with her and hung his head.

"Talk to me, Aiden." Cassandra wanted to touch her, a small reassurance that she was always there for him, but thought better of it. His face was clouded with such darkness. She feared his reaction.

"What if I'm not hero you think me to be?" He spoke so softly, his words were nearly lost in the wind. Tears burned the back of his throat. "What if I am what I've always been, nothing?"

"You're not nothing. Aiden, look at me. Look!" Cassandra yanked him around by the arm to force him to comply. There was such apprehension in his glowing blue orbs. As he stared at her, Cassandra watched the hue flicker to green. The mark was feeding off his emotions, deepening them to the point of madness. She touched a hand to his bearded face, her thumb tracing one of the man scars branding his cheek. "You are not nothing. You never have been. And you're a hero to many regardless if you think yourself unworthy of such a title."

Aiden shook his head.

Cassandra brought up her other hand, taking him by the shoulder and drawing him closer until his breath hit her brow. "And it's not because you took up arms against a tyrant. Or the mark you bear. It's because you overcame the bitterness and ugliness of your life to stand for those who could not stand for themselves. You're a hero to every child in Skyhold because you take the time to know them and engage in silly battles with them. Even if you don't believe it, you're my hero."

"How can I be?"

"Because you're the first person in my entire life to ever truly look at me. You understand the woman I am, faults and all, never trying to change me to fit inside some perfect box."

A corner of his scarred mouth twitched. "Perfect is boring."

"It's because of you, I realize there is more to life then duty. I know the joy of love, happiness, sadness, and madness. Besides being my hero, you're my friend, comrade, lover and husband. I have the utmost faith in you and your ability to lead us to victory."

Filled with hope, Aiden laid his hand over her check and if he wasn't watching her intently he would have missed the flicker of pain flash through her eyes. "Maker." Aiden dropped his hand and back peddled to but distance between them. "I'm hurting you."

"Aiden." Cassandra took a step forward and he retreated further.

"Don't come near me." Breathing suddenly became difficult. The magic of the mark surged, twisting in his veins and feeding off his distress. He couldn't even touch his wife. The one person in Thedas that brought him calmness and bring him peace. And if there ever was a time he needed it was tonight on the eve of the battle that was going to end his life. Hadn't he suffered enough? "Damn it, Cassandra why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want this," Cassandra answered only it seemed to displease the Inquisitor even more. The last thing the man ever wanted to do was cause her any more pain. "Don't do this, please. Don't pull away, not now."

Aiden found himself pressed against the parapet, trapped and with no way out.

"Aiden, please." Tears leaked into her voice as she fought to make sure they didn't fall. "This could be our last moments alone together."

As she approached, his shoulders hunched. He tried not to yank back when she reached to take his face in her hands. Aiden saw the flash of pain under the grief. "Cassandra." Carefully, he used his right hand to cup her cheek, wiping away the stray tear with his thumb. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Bracing for the pain, she pressed her lips to his, holding him in place when he would have drawn away. She wanted to experience his pain if only for a moment. Wanted to help take it away and help him forget. A fruitless task, but she had to try. It was her last attempt. Cassandra drew away, sweeping her fingers over his scarred lips. "The Maker could grant me a thousand life times and each time I would find you so I could love you even knowing I'm going to lose you."


	40. Final Show Down - Temple of Sacred Ashes

Sooooo I didn't intend for so much time to pass before updating this story. But life got in the way in a lot of ways. Hope there are some readers still out there. I did jump around in battle as we all know what happens and wanted to focus more on the emotions of the chapter more than anything. Also, I know that I said that it would be a day or so until they reached the temple, but playing the game I really can't judge so I did change the time to make it shorter. I still stand that it took them a week or two to find Skyhold as they were moving with wounded and citizens and such. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Hooves galloping across the earth and clinking of armor was the only sound being made as the group raced towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes. No one spoke. There was nothing to say. They all knew what they were about to face and what they needed to do.

Stop Corypheus or all of Thedas was lost.

Seeing the ruined towers of the temple, Aiden's grip tightened on the reins of his horse. The voices of the ancient magic of the well roared trying to contend and drown out the screeching of demons. It felt like his head was going to split under the constant strain. Either the duel magic twisting inside him or Corypheus was going to be his end. Only divine intervention would allow Aiden to walk away from this.

"He's close." Aiden pulled on the reins to slow his mount. He scanned the mountain landscape hoping for some indication of which direction their enemy would appear from. "He knows I'm here."

"Meaning those at Skyhold are safe." Dorian hastily climbed down from his horse.

Varric hopped down to the ground. "We must do everything we can do to keep it that way."

"We have to ready ourselves." Cassandra followed the mage's lead and jumped from her saddle. Under the shadow of his hood, she saw the pure agony etched into her husband's face. The closer they got to the breach, the more the mark drained him.

Struggling to find his voice in his own head, Aiden clumsily made his way off his horse. Thankfully, Cassandra, vigilant as ever, was there to steady him to keep him from falling. If the men sensed his deteriorating state, they would begin to doubt his ability to end this fight. Aiden took in a calming breath. "Dorian, take Solas and see if you two can lay down any traps to slow their advance."

Cassandra squeezed the Inquisitor's arm. "Bull and I will get the men ready for a front-line defense."

'It's one dragon, Seeker," Bull pointed out. "I believe you've taken down more than that at once and still walked away."

"Barely." She focused her attention back to Aiden. The green glow of the veins in his face pulsed, each time bringing her husband more pain. It was a wonder the man remained upright. "Take the archers and take post on higher ground."

Behind the steel in her commanding voice, Aiden could hear the sorrow. Time was fleeting, but he snatched one last moment with the woman he loved. "Cassandra." He couldn't think of anything more to say. He wasn't even sure if the words existed to express his unfathomed gratitude for the man she helped him become. Where did he begin in thanking her for showing him a life away from the darkness and his past? And, more importantly, inspiring him, loving him, and showing him he was capable of loving a person as well as himself.

Aiden cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing the jagged scar. "I-I…"

She touched a hand to his. "I know." Her resolve was fleeting and fast. Cassandra gave him a loving smile. "Do your best to hold onto your bow."

Knowing it would be the last time he saw it, Aiden soaked up the curve of her lips burning it in his mind so he could recall it before death took him. He returned it with a smile of his own to give her the same memory. "When the dwarf writes about this, make sure he omits that bad habit of mine."

For a quick moment, her gaze flickered to the dwarf in question mixed among the elven and human archers. "A hard task you ask of me, Trevelyan."

"Never known you to back down from a challenge. If you did, we'd never be mar-." Overwhelmed by an ear bursting screech, Aiden clutched the side of his head, roaring with a mixture of rage and pain.

Heart in her throat, Cassandra caught him but the elbows. "Aiden?"

"They're coming." The words barely left his mouth when the flapping of wings could be heard in the distance.

"Take positions!" Cassandra ordered.

Before she could rush off, Aiden pressed her lips to hers. Instead of a lengthy and thorough kiss, their last one was sort and fierce. "See you on the other side, Seeker." With that, Aiden led the small band of archers away from the open area.

Unsheathing her sword, Cassandra beckoned the warriors to follow her. "Stay in a tight formation." After one last look at her husband, she rushed to join Bull in the clearing in front of the rubble of the temple. She spoke to the handful of spearmen. "A dragon's true weak spot is just below its jaw. It would take a miracle from Andraste herself to gain a chance to get that close. And if we do, we'll only get one shot."

"A shot you'll be on the lookout for, Seeker," Bull stated knowing the female warrior was their best bet. "In order to give her that chance, we attack its other weak spot under its legs where the scales are thin enough to pierce."

On top of a ruined tower, Aiden instructed his own men. "Aim for the head. Won't do much damage, but will cause the distraction needed for our ground troops to land their blows." The pounding in his head grew as the dragon streak across the sky a short ways above them. "Get ready."

"On your mark, Inquisitor." Varric readjusted his grip on his crossbow. Like the Archer, he was struggling to remain calm in the face of the oncoming battle.

Aiden reached back for an arrow only to be thrown off balance when the ground shuttered beneath his feet. Thinking it was the effects of the mark, he hastily scanned his surroundings. The bow nearly slipped from his fingers. The temple was ripping itself from the earth and levitating towards the breach.

"Blessed Andraste," One of the archers cried out.

"Focus!" As hard as that was as they continued to ascend higher. Aiden readied his bow, instructing the others to do the same. "Aim!"

Before the Inquisitor could issue the order to fire, another dragon came soaring through the air. "Oh, fuck me!" Two of them! How in the fade were they supposed to take down two blasted dragons, defeat Corypheus, and seal the breach?

Varric watched the two beasts circled in the air. "Which one do we attack?"

The green scaled dragon roared while the Lyrium infused one started swooping towards the warriors. A moment later, the green dragon dove, intercepting Corypheus's pet before it could attack.

"Well, that answers that question." Aiden aimed his bow. "Fire!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassandra watched as their ally dragon fall from the sky after a crippling blow from the enemy beast. But, thankfully, the Lyrium infused dragon didn't escape unscathed. To her astonishment, Cassandra saw the green dragon hit the ground before morphing into the familiar form of the Witch of the Wilds. The mage was hurt and bad. Sadly, Cassandra couldn't ponder what changed Morrigan's mind in helping or how she was able to transform into such a massive beast. Their enemy dragon limped, whining out in pain. Weak and distracted, Cassandra knew this was the opportunity they'd been waiting for. "Aiden, go!" She tossed her shield aside and scooped up a sword from one of the fallen Inquisition soldiers. "Now!"

Without hesitation, Aiden scrambled up what was left of the staircase. The marked burned hotter, knowing Corypheus waited atop the tower.

"Bull!" Cassandra sprinted towards the Qunari. "Need a lift."

Bull dropped his weapon and readied himself, so when the Seeker leaped, he cupped her boot and propelled her upwards. " _Vashedan_." He quickly picked up his weapon. "It worked."

The dragon reared its head backwards obviously displeased of the passenger he now carried. Cassandra struggled for balance, using it's ridge back to remain upright. The beast bared its teeth and in return, the Seeker bared her blades. This was their one and only shot to take the creature down.

An ear-piercing scream distracted both opponents. From her vantage point, Cassandra could see the Inquisitor and the Dark Spawn Magister squaring off. She didn't let the scene distract her. She couldn't afford to. Recalling Aiden's last smile, Cassandra surged forward. "Maker guide my blade."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassandra came to with her bad leg burning with a pain that came with a broken bone. Groaning, she forced her heavy lids open. Said leg was trapped under the massive claw of the lifeless dragon sprawled out next to her. Panicked by the exposure to Red Lyrium, Cassandra attempted to scramble free, only for her body to scream in protest.

 _Red Lyrium doesn't affect Seekers_ , Cassandra reminded herself in hopes to calm her racing thoughts. Still, she didn't want to test that theory personally. She braced for the pain before digging her gloved hands into the dirt to give her a foot hold as she struggled to pull herself free. Cassandra bit back the urge to cry out. Judging by the throbbing sensation radiating up her left side, a rib or two had to be broken. And that ran the risk of internal bleeding.

"Damn it," Cassandra cursed she wasn't going anywhere under the weight of the beast's claw.

"Looks like you can use some help there."

She looked up, finding Bull limping his way in her direction while supporting Dorian. The Qunari was covered in muck and blood, Cassandra couldn't tell if it was his own or from the dragon. The mage, his usually well-kept hair n a disaster, looked exhausted and his armor a bit tattered, but otherwise appeared largely unharmed. "Get me free."

Bull carefully helped Dorian sit before doing his best to free the seeker.

He struggled, jarring Cassandra's badly injured limb. Trying to push it from her mind, her gaze sought Dorian's. "Aiden?"

"I haven't seen him." Dorian hated the answer caused the woman even more, pain. "Varric is leading the charge to collect any of our men that survived. Morrigan is hurt badly."

Cassandra closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay. He couldn't be dead. She would've felt it. She would feel a pain in her heart that would trump anything she felt in her life. While Bull worked on freeing her, Cassandra yanked one of her gloves off and begin to grope under her breast plate for the ring hanging around her neck.

Noting the pain mixed with the panic, Dorian reached over to help. "Here." He placed the ring between her fingers.

"I can't…. Can't…" Cassandra huffed. The metal wasn't warm nor cold. Did that mean life still lingered inside her husband?

"Not so fast." Dorian struggled to hold the Seeker in place the moment Bull finally lifted the dragon's claw.

"Dorian."

"You won't be able to get two feet with your leg like that. Dorian rummaged through his pouches until he found the only intact Tevinter healing potion. "Down the hatch. Won't completely fix your leg, but at least you can remain upright for a bit."

The trio worked their way across the rubble-filled wasteland to get to the top of the tower Aiden was last seen at. Cassandra found Dorian was right. The potion hardly did anything to fix any of her major injuries, leaving her to lean on Bull for support. _Damn it!_ Cassandra gritted through the pain while silently willing Bull to move faster. _Find Aiden._ That's all that mattered now. The breach was closed and Corypheus must have perished in the process. Thedas was safe once again. Cassandra hopelessly prayed that it hasn't cost Aiden his life. That somehow, he managed to cheat death by the help of the ancient magic of the well.

"Aiden." Any hope died the moment Cassandra spotted the Inquisitor lying motionless face down in the dirt. Adrenaline surging through her veins, Cassandra surged forward. No amount of pain or the Maker himself would stop her from reaching his side. _No! No! No!_ Cassandra collapsed next to her husband. "Aiden."

The howling wind was her answer.

She had done everything humanly possible to prepare for this very moment since the night in the courtyard before they left for Crestwood. Heart-wrenching in her chest, Cassandra searched relentlessly for signs of life. The veins still pulsed with the magic of the mark, but it didn't hurt when she touched him like before. "Maker, please." The fact the mark was churning inside him was enough to hope again. Her fingers moved across his scarred throat, desperate.

"Cassandra." Dorian felt helpless to do anything but watch the Seeker struggle to hold herself together. "He's-."

"Alive." The word escaped on a teary sob. To assure it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her, she concentrated on the faint beat of his pulse against her fingertips. "He's alive."

"How is that possible?" Dorian moved forward, helping roll the limp Aiden into Cassandra's arms. He nudged her fingers aside to check himself. Sure enough, life flourished inside him. "By the light."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." Solas' heartbreaking voice filtered down from his spot atop the stairs. "He wasn't… He shouldn't have paid such a price."

Cassandra looked up confused. Solas held the broken orb in his hand, a look of utter devastation plastered across his face. She couldn't tell if it was for the orb or the Inquisitor. "You mean he will die after all?"

Solas' gaze snapped to hers. "He lives?"

"The pulse is faint." Cassandra brushed the back of her hand over Aiden's dirty cheek. He looked deathly pale in contrast to the bright green glow of his veins. "But there is life inside him."

"How?"

"It has to be the well." It was the only explanation Cassandra could conjure. "That magic must be suspending the effects of the mark."

"Perhaps," Solas whispered, his voice distant. "But for how long?"

"We can figure out that out once we get him back to Skyhold. Bull, you're going to have to carry him down to the horses. Solas, can you…" Dorian trailed off upon finding the elf gone as if he and the orb vanished in thin air. A problem for another time. He turned his attention back to Aiden. "Cassandra, I know you're scared to let him go, but you need to let Bull take him."

No time for emotional behavior. After a gentle kiss to Aiden's brow, Cassandra motioned the Qunari forward. "We must hurry."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Keep your guard up and keep the people back," Cullen ordered as he paced the courtyard. Hours had passed and night was descending on Skyhold since the breach was sealed and both and his men and Skyhold's residents were growing restless. Just because the breach was closed didn't mean the danger was over. With no scouts to spare, there was no way of knowing that transpired at the temple.

Sighing, Cullen rubbed his gantlet clad hand over his bearded cheek. As fruitful as it may be, he sent a silent prayer to both the Maker and his bride that all returned. Aiden included.

"Commander!"

Cullen's attention snapped up to the guard a top the watchtower. "What do you see?"

"A small band approaches, Ser."

Cullen's heart shot into his throat. "Start unbarricading the door and open the gates!" He ordered, the power of his voice sent his men scurrying across the courtyard. Cullen himself worked with the troops to remove the braces put in place to give the wooden doors extra support in case of a frontal attack.

Once the order had been completed, the troops moved into formation. Cullen was at the forefront both shield and sword at the ready.

"I can see the Seeker and Bull," The guard reported. "There's wounded with them."

No mention of the Inquisitor. Cullen swallowed the lump in his throat before sheathing his weapon. "Make some room." His gaze settled on the Seeker's battle tarnished face, searching her stoic features, as she made her way through the gates. The woman was a master at masking her emotions. He looked past her to the horse she guided by the reins and his blood turned to ice.

There was the Inquisitor spread sideways over the saddle still as death.

"Corypheus is defeated," Cassandra informed, her voice like steel. For a fraction of a moment, emotions overwhelmed her, causing her to all but fall from her saddle. Through her numbness, she felt Cullen's gantlet clad hands on her shoulders. She noted the knotted brow and deep concern in his golden orbs. Tethering on the edge of self-control, she threw her arms around Cullen's neck. "He's alive."

Tears burned the back of his throat as emotions surged inside him. "Alive?" Relieve poured out from his low voice. "But how?"

"I don't know." The pain of the unknown was laced into her words. "How long is the biggest question."

"Solas-."

"Is gone," Dorian cut off the Commander.

Cullen drew away. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"Took the broken orb and split," Varric explained.

A secondary problem. Cullen began to hastily work on the straps holding the unconscious Aiden in place. "Take all the wounded to the infirmary." Cullen glanced down at his friend's bone white face under the dirt and grime and dried blood. "We'll take Trevelyan up to his room. Less likely any curious townsfolk walking in."

"I've got him," Bull whispered meeting the Commander's resistance. He simply raised a brow and spoke just above a whisper. "She's crumbling. She needs you to care for her, to keep her together like Trevelyan entrusted you to do."

Cullen's gaze fell to the crestfallen Cassandra. The Seeker stood rooted to the spot watching both the wounded and Bull move into the Keep. She turned when a hand touched her shoulder.

"We'll go down to the temple," Riley informed appearing with Alistair at their side. "See if we can pick up on the elf's trail."

Cullen nodded. "Take Blackwall and one of our Inquisition mages for extra protection. I'll have Leliana watch out for ravens with updated. Release the people-."

"Go, Commander." Riley gave him a small smile. "You've trained your men well. Worry about your family."

 _Family._ Cullen stepped up to Cassandra and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come. We need to treat your wounds as well. I will watch over Aiden."

For a slight moment, Cassandra let her emotions leak out in her voice. She knew with Cullen it was safe to let go. "I prepared myself, or as much as I could, to lose him to the anchor. Now…" She swiped at the lone tear that escaped her defenses. "For him to survive. I want to hope that the Maker answered my prayers. If I'm to lose him, I may never hope again."

Hugging her to his side, Cullen crushed a kiss across her temple. "If there is hope then we should hold onto it with everything we have."


	41. Waiting Once Again - Skyhold

This is the second to last chapter before I jump to Tresspaser. I figured I'd write in between stories of that gap and but it in my missing scenes. Also, I had this whole ending in my head the moment I started this story. Than that DLC came out so I had to make adjustments. You'll understand that I promise in later chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Cassandra rid herself of her armor on her way up to the chambers she shared with the Inquisitor. She was vaguely aware of Cullen trailing behind her picking up the discarded pieces. He tried and failed for her to see a healer. She had managed to snag a healing potion on her journey to her room to help ease the pain vibrating through her body. She wouldn't listen or see anyone until she saw her husband.

Heart in her throat, she rounded the railing, her gaze immediately seeking out Aiden. The fear of him fading away in her absence faded away at seeing Dorian and Vivienne working to remove the man's armor. Having removed it herself countless time, Cassandra took point so the mages could focus on more important issues. Such as figuring at how life still lingered in Aiden and how long it would stay.

Merthin paced the room, looking at her helplessly before his gaze shifted back to his master.

"Cullen." Cassandra cleared her throat to keep it from betraying her internal emotional turmoil. "I need a bucket or two of water and washcloths. Also, bring fire ruins and soap."

Cullen exchanged a quick look with Dorian to make sure the mage would watch over Cassandra in his absence. "I'll fetch some bandages too."

After removing Aiden's leather breastplate, she examined the tarnished armor. Besides a few nicks, it was largely untouched. It meant his final battle with Corypheus involved little close combat. She feared for his safety in the one on one battle as she knew it wasn't his strongest suit. Her attention shifted to the crimson spot staining his white tunic just bone his left hip bone.

"A small laceration, my dear," Vivienne informed. "His only major wound really. The rest are superficial."

"He seems to be in a similar state he was in after bringing Alistair through the rift. "Dorian knew his words brought Cassandra no comfort. She wanted answers he was incapable of giving. In the three years of fighting at Aiden's side, Dorian understood next to nothing about the anchor and the effects it had on the man's body. They needed Solas. "But I can't say what binds him to the fade or how to bring him out."

Cassandra started on unlacing Aiden's boots. "So, sit and wait." Two things she was never good at.

"It seems that's all we can do at the moment."

"Abelas, the guardian at the temple, did say there was a possibility the magic of the well may keep the mark from completely consuming him." Boots discarded, Cassandra moved to touch the glowing veins on the back of Aiden's marked hand. She could feel the humming of the magic churning, but there was no transfer of pain. Her brow furrowed. "Ever since we've returned from the temple it hurt to touch him. Now it doesn't."

"Perhaps if we knew more about what exactly the well contained…"

"Morrigan is the only one with that knowledge. She was seriously wounded during the battled." Vivienne stepped back realizing there was nothing to be done but to heal the cuts and clean his skin of the grime left by battle. "Once she recovers, maybe we can find our answers."

"Right now, you need to be treated yourself." Dorian was quick to silence any argument from the Seeker. "You're in shock and that is the only reason you've been able to move around. For the love of the Fade, your leg is still broken."

Merthin whined in agreement.

Vivienne broke in with her calm tone in hopes to be the voice of reasoning. "We all know Aiden would be quite upset for you neglecting yourself like this."

Cassandra's shoulders hunched forward. "You're right."

"Always am, my dear. Now, sit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rubbing her tired eyes, Cassandra leaned forward to read yet another correspondence from some unknown noble. She'd been chained to the Inquisitor's desk for hours now, trying to keep up with the overwhelming amount of paperwork flooding into Skyhold. A part of her was grateful. It served as a distraction in the endless waiting at her husband's bedside. Setting the piece of parchment aside, she focused on the motionless man. Cleaned of the remnants left from the battle and in fresh clothes, Aiden, naked from the waist up, skin was nearly as pale as the sheets he laid on. The veins on the left side of his body pulsed and glowed.

Two days now and no change in his condition.

"Cassandra?"

"I'm awake," Cassandra responded to the Ambassador's questioning voice. She sighed at the stack of envelopes on the tray of food Josephine carried. "we've had more messages and ravens in the last two days than the entire three years since the formation of the Inquisition."

Even know Cassandra wouldn't eat, Josephine placed the tray on the corner of the desk. "All Thedas is highly interested in the details surrounding Corypheus' defeat."

Cassandra, beyond disgusted, flicked aside one of the envelopes. "where was such interest while we trucked all over Thedas, fighting for alliances, and risking our lives along with our Inquisitor soldiers? Maybe if we had their 'interest', it wouldn't've taken us three years and countless lives to stop the bastard."

"Sadly, we must use this new-found attention to continue the Inquisitions work. There is still a lot to be done to heal the damage left in Corypheus' wake of distraction."

of course, such a task laid with them. Cassandra started fidgeting with her quill

"How is Morrigan?" The headache brewing made her change the focus of the conversation.

"Healers said she's improving. They predicted that in a day or two she'll be strong enough to stay awake for more than a few minutes." Josephine hoped along with everyone else, the Witch of the wilds magic would speed along her recovery."

"And Allison? "The woman had been a constant companion nearly as much as Merthin. Cassandra reached down to pet the hound curled at her feet. "I haven't seen her this morning."

"Helping Cullen bring order to the worried and restless people. And how are you doing, Cassandra?"

startled by the question, Cassandra's head Jerked up.

"I wager you haven't even asked Yourself such a thing." Josephine watched the seeker struggle to keep her emotions from breaking through. "You're showering the Inquisition, overseeing the people, and struggling to keep up with all the messages flooding in. All the while, the man you love lies in limbo and you have no indication on whether the Maker will take him or give him back to you."

Letting out a slow breath, Cassandra thought over the Ambassador's words. It was far easier to worry about everything else rather than linger over the uncertainty of her husband's fate. Doing so was driving her to the brink of madness. She threw her quilt aside a pushed away from the desk, standing to pace in front of the bed.

Ever vigilant, Merthin moved to trail after her.

Cassandra's gaze never left Aiden. He looked so fragile. Almost like the man she met in the cells of Haven. Why did the fates put then such things over and over again? were they being punished? were they cursed?

"I'm not sure how I feel," Cassandra whispered at odds with herself over the answer, she should be elated Aiden survived. while she thanked the Maker, she couldn't help but curse him too. This was too much. To watch him helplessly lying there and unable to do nothing but wait to see if he lived or died.

"when was the last time you slept? "Josephine figured the question might be easier for Cassandra to answer.

Now that someone asked, tiredness seeped into Cassandra's bones. She had fallen asleep for an hour here and there at the desk. Not too long, though. Merthin seemed to understand as he brushed her leg when she dozed off for an extended period of time. She still feared she would lose him even if she blinked. "I'm sure I can stand to get a little more of it."

Josephine nearly smiled. "But you won't."

"No, I won't," Cassandra agreed.

And pushing was the last thing Josephine was going to do. "I brought you some tea with some blood lotus to help keep you She started to take her leave to give the seeker her privacy. "Please try to eat."

"Thank you, Josephine." Cassandra closed her eyes to trap her tears. "Tell the others they are welcomed up here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Groggy, Aiden was pulled from the darkness and into the world of consciousness. The first thing his brain managed to comprehend was the lack of pain in his arm bearing the mark. The next was the fact his head was quiet for the first in several months. There were voices. No screeching of demons. He was finally free. That meant he could finally rest. After three years of constant life-threatening battles, he deserved it.

Aiden's eyes shot open only to be blinded by the harsh sunlight. It couldn't be. Praying it was only a trick of the mind, he stilled. "Cassandra." His head lolled in the direction of the familiar voice. Sure enough, even though she wasn't more than a blurry blob, was Cassandra sitting at his side. "No. This isn't right?"

"Aiden?" His name fell from her lips in disbelief.

He struggled to clear his vision. "This isn't right," he repeated this time anger seeping into his voice. He found himself cursing the Maker. This wasn't supposed to be. Only his life was meant to be taken. She was supposed to survive. To live a long healthy life and continue to change the world one disgruntle noise at a time. "You're not supposed to be here."

Dropped the book in her hands, she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. His eyes were unfocused and his face twisted in pain. Her mind began to race uncertain of his state of mind. "Aiden…" She made a noise to keep Merthin from leaping forward from his spot at the foot of his bed.

The hound grumbled.

"You weren't supposed to die." Tears burned the back of his throat. "This wasn't the plan."

"Aiden, my love. Look at me." Cassandra touched a hand to her cheek, her thumb brushing over the corner of his scarred mouth. Tears of her own spilled down her cheek. "I'm not dead and neither are you."

Aiden attempted to shake away her words and touch. "If this is the Maker's idea of a joke-."

Desperate to convince him, Cassandra slammed her mouth to his. She felt him stiffen and start to resist. She held his head in place. "You're alive," Cassandra whispered against his lips. "We're alive."

She echoed the words over and over, flooding Aiden's mind and forcing his mind clear. Though it was quite the struggle, Aiden managed to brush the tips of his fingers over her chin. He wished he could see her clearly, but his vision refused to focus. "We're alive?"

"Of course, we are." With a teary chuckle, Cassandra stroked a hand over his hair. "Did you think the Golden City would look like Skyhold?"

"Thought maybe the Maker would pick a place special to ease me into the whole death thing."

Cassandra pressed her brow to his, struggling with the overwhelming amount of emotions surging through her. "And yours is Skyhold?"

"First place I ever considered as home." Being alive was becoming easier to process because of their ridiculous conversation. But how was that possible in the first place? Curious, Aiden lifted his marked hand seeing the green tint through the blurriness. "I don't understand."

"Neither do we. And, truthfully, at the moment all I care about is you're alive."

"Is the Breach closed?"

"Yes."

"And Corypheus."

"Dead."

"Good." There were so many more questions Aiden wanted to ask only his eyes began to grow heavy and his arm fell back to his side as he fought to stay conscious.

"Aiden? Aiden!" Cassandra all but yelled his name in sheer desperation. She was deathly afraid that once the blackness took over she would lose him for good. "Aiden, please open your eyes. Please…"

His lids fluttered opened, this time his eyes were a bit more focused yet seemed distant. "Cassandra?" Aiden shifted against the sheets and frowned at the sensation of silk against his bare back. "How'd we get back to Skyhold? Why are you crying? Did I get hurt?"

Drawing away, Cassandra searched his confused face. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Us making love in the tent," Aiden found his words only caused, even more, confusion. He tried to organize his muddled thoughts. "We were supposed to launch our assault on the temple in the morning. Seeing how we're in Skyhold, I think, things didn't go very well."

"That was over two weeks ago," Cassandra explained.

"Two weeks!"

Cassandra forced herself not to panic and keep a level head. Though the mark no longer sparked across his palm and didn't pain him, it seemed the ancient magic still continued to affect her husband's mind. Was this a warning that the mark would kill him after all? How long would it take? Would it be hours? Days? Months? The uncertainty of it all was almost too much for Cassandra to handle.

Focus! Cassandra took a long deep breath. "It's all right." Her voice wavered ever so slightly showing a dent in her resolve.

"No, it's not! I…I…" A sharp pain hit his temple causing Aiden's face to contort in discomfort. He pressed the heel of his palm to the side of his head. His mind began to shift back to the present. Images of the past two weeks flooded his mind. The pain grew to an unbearable level. Aiden fought to remain to stay awake.

"Aiden?"

"I feel like my head is going to explode." Aiden did his best to keep his breathing normal. He could feel how tightly strung his wife was and didn't want to do anything to break her. "I don't remember much after the second dragon appeared. Why would it help us?"

"It was Morrigan," Cassandra informed. "I still haven't figured out how she learned to take such form. I do know that if she hadn't decided to help, we wouldn't have been able to get you to Corypheus."

"I don't understand."

There was a lot of that going around. Cassandra prayed when the witch recovered, Morrigan would provide the answers they needed. "She's hurt. It's bad." She waited to see if his pain would ease. When it didn't, Cassandra pushed to her feet. "I'm going to get Dorian."

"No, don't. Don't go." Blindly, Aiden groped for her hand. He was deathly afraid if she left, his mind wouldn't be able to ground itself and stay in the present. "Please, Cassandra. Don't leave me."

Taking his hand, Cassandra sat in order to lean down to kiss his furrowed brow. "I'm not going anywhere, my love."

Merthin inched forward, wanting to comfort the two humans in any way he could. Whining softly, the hound nuzzled his head between the pair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bending down, Aiden tried his best to ignore the burning in his side as he scooped the water up from the bowl in his hands and splashed away the soap on his face. Though he still felt weak, it seemed his energy was slowly rejuvenating the more he moved around. He knew not to overdo it. Cassandra would only worry more if she returned from taking Merthin outside and found him passed out on the floor.

Aiden slicked back his damp hair and lifted his gaze to study his reflection in the mirror. A sickening feeling of disgust and self-hatred settled in the bit of his stomach. He looked like the monster Bryn and the others tried to make him believe he was.

His eyes tracked the glowing veins running down the left side of his face and neck. Aiden hadn't expected to live, but that didn't stop him hoping that if it did, the magic from the anchor would be purged from his body. With it lingering and the effects of it pulsating so vibrantly only made him wonder how much time he had left on this earth. He may have cheated death, but Aiden knew it wouldn't be long before it came after him again.

"Aiden?"

He turned to the sound of his sister's voice. The lingering impairment in his left eye knocked him off balance. Aiden caught himself on the back of a chair. "Allison." At first glance, anger replaced his earlier feelings and raged into every fiber of his being. His mind began to slip forward to a different place in time. A moment long before the Winter Palace. Even before the Conclave. A moment where he only felt hatred and fury towards the woman before him.

Aiden curled his hands into a tight fist, using the pain of his nails biting into flesh to ground him to the here and now. It almost wasn't enough. Maker! Where was Cassandra? "I didn't know you were back."

"I arrived with the first wave of soldiers only a few minutes ago." Allison returned to the organized chaos gripping the keep. With the breach closed, she wasn't expecting such movement nor hearing the new her brother lived. She almost didn't believe it. Cullen had to tell her at least five times before it even sank in. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been mauled by a dozen dragons or so." Aiden watched Allison try and fail to gawk at the state of his face. He looked away, not wanting to see the pity. The disgust. The fear. In a self-conscious gesture, Aiden tied the strings of his tunic to hide what he could of his glowing veins.

"Aiden." Tears burned the back of her throat. "I'm so happy to see you alive."

"Something that's shocked just about everyone." He'd only been awake hours and the Skyhold was rejoicing and those closest to him questioning just how he still lived.

"How?"

"That's the question of the night." Out of the corner of his good eye, Aiden watched Allison rock back and forth on her heels as if she fighting the urge to hug him. He couldn't tell if it was because she knew he didn't like being touched or she was afraid of him. He figured it had to be the later. He turned back to study his reflection once more. It looked like he was back to a life in the shadows with no one able to bear the sight of him. Now, once again, Aiden felt completely unworthy of Cassandra and the life they built.

The Seeker would be subjected to whispers every time they ventured out. Something that disappeared, even after most of the details of his past were brought to light, all but disappeared with each of his major feats in his hunt for Corypheus.

At least you're alive, a small voice in his head reminded. Don't squander such a gift.

After a small calming breath, Aiden focused his attention on his sister. "But, a lass, we don't have that answer. Cassandra believes that Morrigan may have some answers. I heard she's hurt pretty badly."

"I passed Kieran on the way in. Riley and Alistair were with him. The boy seemed quite worried."

"Aiden?" Cassandra called out as she ascended to the last landing of the stairs with a tray of food and Merthin close on her heels.

Upon seeing the rogue on his feet, Merthin gave a happy bark before rushing to his master's side.

Aiden did his best to hold back his hiss of pain to stroke a hand over the hound's massive head. "Hey, buddy."

"Allison," Cassandra greeted in surprise. "When did you return? Have all of our men made it back?"

Allison shook her head. "Only about a quarter of them. We pushed our pace once the Breach disappeared."

"There is plenty of food if you'd like to join us," Cassandra offered, limping forward into the room to put down the tray of food on the table of their small dining setup.

"I think I'll take my leave." Allison sensed her brother's current state of turmoil. She didn't want to aggravate it further. "I believe my brother is being too kind and not saying anything when I'm in desperate need of a bath."

The corner of Aiden's scarred mouth twitched. "Figured saying such thing to a woman was not only rude, but I risked being subjected to her wrath."

Cassandra chuckled. "Wise man."

"I'm glad to see you both relatively unharmed and safely home," Allison stated. "I'll come visit again."

"Allison." Cassandra caught the woman gently by the arm and gave a firm squeeze. "We are equally as happy to see you've returned safely as well. You saved many lives on and off the battlefield. You showed great bravery and courage."

Allison smile, a glint of humor shining in her blue eyes. "Not bad for a pampered noblewoman, eh?"

Cassandra laughed. Maker if felt good to laugh after such tension-filled days. "You Free Marchers continue to surprise me."

"I'll be back later."

Once the female Trevelyan left, Cassandra focused on her husband. "How long have you been on your feet?" She rushed to his side and Merthin was on full alert in case Aiden's legs gave out. She watched him stumble, mostly likely due to the distorted vision in his left eye, and readied herself as well. "ou look like if I breathe too hard you'll fall over."

"Your bedside manners need some work, Seeker."

"Never claimed to have any." She reached for him only to have him jerk from her touch. "Aiden?"

"I don't… I don't…" He choked on his emotions. Maker, he was terrified to look her in the eyes.

"It doesn't hurt anymore to touch you, remember."

Still, Aiden resisted.

Sensing, Cassandra shift in demeanor, Merthin pressed himself against her legs.

"Please look at me."

The despair in her voice left Aiden with very little choice but to comply. He expected her to flinch or have a look of disgust. Nothing like that ever came. She still looked at him like she always did. With admiration and affection.

"Sit." Cassandra guided him to side in the chair he clutched for balance. She made she he held her gaze. She refused to let him dive back into the pit of self-doubt after he worked so hard to climb free from it.

The moment Cassandra cupped his face in her calloused hands, Aiden felt the tears start to build. IT never ceased to amaze him how one simple touch from her stirred so many things inside him. "Cassandra."

She traced one of the glowing veins running along his left cheek. First with the pad of her thumb then followed by her lips until they tangled with his. "You're alive." Cassandra gazed into his blazing blue eyes. Her true weakness. Had been from the very first moment. They were how she could always tell what he was truly thinking or feeling. "That's all that matters."

A single tear escaped Aiden's defenses. "For how long?"

Finally, the question everyone was thinking was out there in the open.

Cassandra did her best to remain sober and not give into her emotions. "I don't know. All we can do is take each day the Maker gives us and make the best of it."

Always staggered by her never-ending faith, Aiden carefully tugged her into his lap. It wasn't lost on him the way she grimaced in pain. "How bad were you hurt?" In all of her fussing for him, he never had a chance to ask her or the others.

She repositioned herself so she laid across his lap to ease some of the throbbing in her lower limb. "Nothing life threatening. My leg nearly shattered again." Cassandra watched Aiden tug up the end of her skirt to check out her swollen leg. It was still largely discolored around the calf and shin where the worst of the break occurred.

"And I'm guessing Dorian told you not to be on your feet too much and I'm sure you ignored him."

"It hurts, but it's nothing I can't handle."

Aiden ran the pad of his thumb carefully across a healing laceration streaking across her left cheekbone. With luck and the continue of proper healing, it wouldn't scar. "And you've been running yourself ragged. Cullen told me you've been answering correspondence until you nearly pass out from exhaustion. That you're not eating and-."

"Aiden." She silenced him with a firm kiss. "You don't need to worry about me or anything else for now. All you need to work on getting your strength back."

Sighing in defeat, he rested his brow against hers. "And who is going to worry about you while you continue to worry about everyone else?"

Curled on the floor by the foot of the chair, Merthin lifted his head from his paws and quipped as if answering the Inquisitor's question.

Cassandra laughed. "Merthin of course."


	42. A Night to Remember - Skyhold

Last chapter of the main story. Tresspaser is coming up next. I hope you all have enjoyed the journey so far.

* * *

The next two days passed in a blur. Aiden still couldn't be on his feet for more than a few hours without feeling he was going to faint. Of course, that didn't stop him from ignoring his wife's and the healer's orders and move about the keep. He needed to stretch his legs and see to the state of its occupants.

By the grand door of the main hall, Cullen looked up from his reports at the sound of mummers. Though joyous to see the Inquisitor alive, the people still looked upon the man with reservation. Not many people saw the full effects of the marked unlocked by the well as little time passed before they went charging into the final battle.

Cullen gave him a big smile in hopes to ease Aiden's discomfort. "I'm surprised Cassandra didn't order everyone who saw you up to drag you back to your chambers."

"If she did, I think the people are far too afraid to touch me." Aiden pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, casting his face in shadow. "Are you going to follow her orders?"

"No." Cullen couldn't' stop his gaze from tracking the glowing veins. "Not because I'm afraid, mind you. I know the sorrow of being cooped up and a room while knowing there was much to do."

Aiden motioned to the report. "What's it say?"

"We've retrieved all of our fallen from the temple. These are their names." They were still awaiting the return of all of the Inquisition forces to see how many they lost in the Wilds.

"How many?"

"Five," Cullen sadly informed. "And absolutely no traces of Solas."

"I think the only way to find him is if the elf wants us too." Aiden watched droves of people scurry across the courtyard. "What is the status on the rest of our soldiers?"

"They've been spotted a day or so away. Josephine can't wait. She's foaming at the mouth to throw a party in celebration of our triumph."

Sighing, Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course, she does."

"I think it's a good idea."

That took Aiden by surprise. "Really?"

"It's about time we have some type of grand gathering here. And celebrating the defeat of Corypheus seems to be fitting enough. Plus, your name day is a few weeks away. It'll be a duel celebration." The shadow cast by the man's hood made it for Cullen to read the Inquisitor's expression. "Can't believe it's been three years since all of this began."

Aiden wondered if it was truly over. He should have died. The was written in stone from the moment he realized the anchor was permanent. How he still stood was a mystery. The mark may lay dormant, but Aiden knew it wouldn't stay like that for forever. "No doubt she is all in a tizzy over setting up such a lavish event. I'm going to the infirmary before she can sink her claws into me. You might want to do the same, Commander. She gets a hold of you and she'll make you save that excuse of a beard."

Chuckling, Cullen rubbed the thin hairs on his cheek. "We can't all grow beards like a grizzly bear, Trevelyan." He cocked his head to the side. "Better hurry because here she comes."

Joke or not, Aiden bided his friend goodbye and bolted towards the infirmary. He was surprised to find only two occupants remained, one of them being Morrigan. The witch of the wilds sat upon the bed, gazing at the snow mountains through the open window.

"I didn't think anything would pry your son away from your side." Because his legs trembled, Aiden pulled up a chair to the side of her bed and sat.

"Alistair and Riley helped or more bribed him to get some proper sleep and food not that I'm on the mend. The boy is stubborn like his father." Morrigan watched a confusion seep into Aiden's glowing gaze.

"The Hero of Freleden and Riley are here?" Aiden asked in astonishment. "In Skyhold?"

"For many months now."

"Damn it!" Cursing, Aiden clutched his head at the sudden sharp pain in his temple.

Morrigan frowned. "I see the mark lingers in more ways than one."

"My memory." He struggled to lift the cloud settling over his mind. How could he forget such a memorable introduction with the female Warden? "At first it was huge chunks of times. Now, it seems to be on a trigger. Thankfully, it comes back quickly."

"I would have thought with the orb destroyed and the breach closed, the magic would have fallen dormant."

"Guess I'm not that lucky." He lifted his gaze from his marked hand. "Don't suppose you have any knowledge on how exactly I'm alive."

Morrigan struggled to sit up in bed. Her expression was grim. "Honestly, when I heard you survived I thought it was a joke. The magic of the anchor comes from ancient times and meant to be wielded by powerful elvhen gods. It's a miracle the power hasn't torn you apart sooner."

Well, the was comforting. Aiden hoped that the witch held the answers he sought was dwindling. That didn't stop him from pressing forward. "Maybe me being an elvhen bastard is actually a good thing."

"Possibly," Morrigan mused. "The true answer must be in the power from the well."

His brow furrowed. "That seems to be everyone's answer."

"And I fear that magic will only contain the anchor for a matter of time."

"I'm still going to die." Aiden made sure to keep his voice as low as possible to keep his words from being overheard. With the keep trying to resettle, stirring the people would only hinder the process. Not to mention, Aiden didn't want his wife to hear through the grapevine he spoke of such a thing. "How long?"

"I do not have that answer." Morrigan looked pained by her own response.

Aiden studied the witch's face. She was withholding something. Information no doubt as that seemed to be part of her charm. He wondered if Leliana may be able to discover whatever Morrigan was hiding. For now, Aiden stirred the conversation in another direction. "I thought you fled."

Morrigan's gaze narrowed. "And you would be correct."

"What changed your mind?" Her sharp tone didn't affect Aiden' in the slightest. He knew that woman to be selfish at times unless the situation benefited her. Mostly anyways. Aiden had seen Morrigan let her walls down when it came to the two Ferelden Wardens.

"An opportunity presented itself."

What type of opportunity?"

"One full of knowledge."

Aiden watched her struggle with her conscious. "Care to elaborate on that?" A wasted question, but he had to try. The way she spoke with such confidence about the magic of the well lead Aiden to believe her opportunity included on more information about the elvhen magic.

"All you need to know is, I discovered a way to help you in accomplishing your quest while finally gaining the protection I've fought so hard to find for my son."

"From who?"

"A complicated matter, Trevelyan."

"Your life seems to be a complicated matter, Morrigan," Aiden muttered as he stood on shaky limbs. "Maybe before you disappear into the sunset, you will share why that is so."

"Perhaps."

"Do you enjoy being a woman full of secrets?"

Her lips curved upward. "It does make thing interesting. I know you seek answers, Inquisitor, and I wish I was able to give them to you. But believe me, some answers you don't want to know."

"I have no choice but to take your word for it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time Aiden managed to get to the main hall, the celebration was in full swing. The extravagant display had him pausing in astonishment. Somehow, the Ambassador turned the hall into a grand spectacular that could rival that of the winter palace. And, possibly the most amazing part, was Josephine had done it in a matter of a couple days.

Everyone in Skyhold seemed to be crammed into the hall dancing, laughing, and enjoying the Inquisition's moment of victory. A well-deserved one. They sacrificed as much as anyone. It was their undying belief that kept the Inquisition going. That kept Aiden from allowing the anchor from consuming him long enough to defeat Corypheus and make Thedas safe for them once again.

"Aiden!"

He snapped out of his world of thought to catch Annabeth in his arms. Smiling, Aiden lifted her. The little girl greeted him with a wide smile, showing no apprehension to his current physical state. Feeling confident enough, Aiden pushed his hood down. "Told you I would come back."

"Didn't doubt it for a moment. "she wrapped her small arms around his neck. "I was so scared you wouldn't wake."

You and me both. Aiden patted Annabeth's back in reassurance. "No need for that now, Lassie." He did his best to keep his voice light so not to betray his lie. "The Elder One is gone."

Annabeth drew back. "Thanks to you."

"I didn't do it alone, "Aiden corrected, his gaze began to seek out a certain member that had been there nearly every step of the way. He found Cassandra caught in a conversation with the Ambassador of the Inquisition. "I had my friends." He set the young mage on her feet. "And I had people like you who believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself."

"Miss Cassandra taught us that faith and believe gives us the ability to tackle any obstacles in our way."

The corner of Aiden's scarred mouth lifted. "she is a smart woman. Now, go. I think Roman is not so patiently waiting for you. k

Laughing, Annabeth hugged Aiden's legs. "He wants to go on a mission to collect as many sweets as we can. Wish us luck."

"I can do better than that." Aiden motioned for Merthin, using his hand to issue a silent command. "Merthin is a great lookout."

She rubbed the hound behind its ears. "Ready, boy?"

"Just make sure he doesn't eat too many of them," Aiden called after the pair.

Merthin looked back at him with what Aiden could swear was a grin.

Aiden approached his wife, a smile in place to charm Josephine to fret with someone else. "Josie, everything looks amazing!"

His trick worked. Josephine turned to beam at him. "I truly does, doesn't it? I was afraid with so little time I would miss something." The thought sent the woman into a panic. "Maker, did I order enough wine? I think the food-."

"Relax, Josephine." Cassandra took her by the shoulders. "Everything is fine. "

"But-."

"Everyone is happy."

"But-."

"Everyone is enjoying themselves."

"But-."

"And look! Tiny cakes." Trying to help his wife calm the Ambassador down, Aiden snagged one of the cakes. He took a healthy bite. Sweets were not among his favorites and the taste always tried to drag up some unpleasant memory. "My favorite. "

Josephine laughed. "You are a terrible liar, Trevelyan." She took the half-eaten treat so he didn't force himself to finish it. "I can take the hint. I'll go bother someone else with my fretting."

"Good, but do try and remember to have fun. This party is a result of all your hard work. Now, go." Cassandra shooed Josephine away. "Oh! Do try to keep your fretting away from Cullen."

looking back, Josephine smiled knowingly at her friend. "No fear, Seeker. It's about time our dear Commander lets loose and open himself up. You two don't try to sneak away or I'll never forgive you."

Aiden cocked his head to the side, watching Cassandra's temporary frustration slide into hope. Meaning she and, Makar knows who else, was scheming. "Please enlighten me, my dear Seeker, to why Cullen is off limits? "

"Because he needs to remain focused and if I can help it, keep all distractions from reaching him." Cassandra reached up and rubbed a finger over Aiden's wrinkled brow. "And you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Should I?"

The slight hitch in his voice made her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. "You haven't forgotten anything, my love." Cassandra swept her fingers along his bearded cheek and across his chin. "Promise."

His glowing eyes studied every inch of her face. "Are you sure?" It had only been a handful of days and the memory lapses, both small and large, happened almost daily. "I would hope to remember my part on whatever prank Sera has come up with."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "So, it was you two who put the bucket of water over the Ambassador office's door?"

"I um..." Aiden shifted his weight from foot to foot, struggling and failing to escape her questioning gaze. "Brain is a bit hazy on that."

"Well, I hope the elf has nothing planned for Cullen tonight." Cassandra searched the crowded room for the man in question. "If anything distracts him, he'll lose all confidence."

"In what?"

Smiling, Cassandra pointed.

Aiden turned. "Oh. "It all clicked into place upon finding the Commander stammering, more than usual, through a conversation with his sister. There was a quick surge of protectiveness, but it quickly disputed at seeing Allison's smiling face. "Has this been going on long?"

"If it was, do you think I'd be putting so much effort in keeping everyone away from him?"

"Well, no. Hmm..." Aiden scratched his head in thought as he watched the pair. They both were beaming so bright, they put the sun to shame. He felt strange. A part of him wanted to march over there and drag her out of the room and keep Cullen, and all men for that matter, away from her until the end of time. The other part of him was elated to see not only Allison happy, but to see Cullen so relaxed and, dare he say, carefree?

Maker knew Cullen deserved someone in his life. The man had been through so much in his short life. Nothing but pain and misery with the scars to prove it. That someone being Allison was the surprise for Aiden. Since the beginning, both women and men had been thrown themselves relentlessly at him. Cullen deflected all their advances. Aiden figured that it was due to a small chance of Cassandra having a change of heart, but even after their handfasting Cullen kept suitors at bay.

"Your sister is pushy, a trait that is in a Trevelyan it seems." Cassandra leaned over to smack her lips against his. "I know what you were thinking. Cullen would have come up with excuse after excuse despite he's interested until the fade opened up and swallowed him whole if it wasn't for Allison persistence."

"So, she is interested in him?" Something Aiden still didn't know how to process. "Is he interested in her?"

"Of course, he is, "Cassandra assured. "I wouldn't be giving a friendly nudge."

"A shove more like it."

She smiled. "He's a stubborn man and thinks himself unworthy of any affection, especially a woman such as your sister."

Aiden's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because he's Cullen." Cassandra went back to watching the Commander. At least now, he was all smiles and seemed confident as he interacted with Allison. " She's your sister and is deathly afraid you will disapprove or it ruin the relationship you two have. It does mean the world to him, you know."

Word catch in his throat. Cullen meant a great deal to him as well. They long passed comrades enemies and friends. Cullen was family. He was a person that Aiden could count no matter the situation. In turn, Aiden had Cullen's back in the same manner. "I don't really how as the brother I should react. I do feel a bit of a resistance, though it has nothing to do with it being Cullen himself."

She did her best to not to laugh or tease at her husband's predicament. His entire life he had been locked away from society and the norms of everyday life. And his lack of loving family interaction lead to Aiden's current dilemma. "I believe it's a natural reaction, my love." Cassandra rubbed her hand over his forearm. "He won't hurt her."

"Well, I umm." Aiden cleared his throat. "I'm more afraid she is going to hurt him.

That took the Seeker by surprise. She knew Aiden and Allison's relationship had healed since their reunion at the Winter Palace. But it seemed the Inquisitor still harbored a bit of resentment towards his sister. Aiden truly saw Cullen as a brother. Oh, how far the two have come in the last two years since their scuffle in the war room. "Cullen is hesitant mostly out of fear. That once Allison learns the darkness and guilt he carries within she would turn him away."

"I think she'll be more sympathetic than he realizes." After all, Allison was able to see past Aiden's horrible past. Though, she still struggled with his brash, sometimes harsh and ruthless behavior. "He does deserve to find someone as it seems he's not going to be swooping in to steal you since by some miracle I lived through the ordeal."

Cassandra playfully punched her husband's arm "He is very pretty after all."

Aiden pouted. "Prettier than me?"

Laughing, Cassandra leaned over to give him a smacking kiss. "Go and mingle. We'll have time later."

"Save me a dance, Seeker."

"Of course. Now go. "

"Eager to get rid of me to meddle?"

"I don't meddle."

"Just like you don't nag."

"I do not nag." Aiden raised a brow causing Cassandra to sigh. "Much."

"Riiight," Aiden winked, his laughter loosening some of the knots that had been twisted in his stomach since waking up. He felt good. Felt normal though he may not look it. But like Cassandra assured him over a dozen times, his appearance didn't matter. The fact he was alive was.

She gave him one last kiss. "Try to stay out of trouble."

"No promises."

Laughing herself, Cassandra disappeared into the crowded main hall.

"Glad to see you on your feet." Riley stepped up to the Inquisitor's side, folding her arms over her chest and watched. "Though, I do say you look like shit."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "You're such a charming woman, Riley."

"You're one to speak."

"You got me there."

"I think being sarcastic assholes is a trait needed when saving the world."

"You may be right." Aiden mirrored the warden's position. "I see Alistair is enjoying his time with Kirean"

With somewhat of a sad smile, Riley watched her husband kneeling next to his son to introduce him to Annabeth and Roman. The boy looked elated to be included and looked at like a normal child. "Alistair was surprised and overjoyed to see he was still here. "

"I was surprised myself Morrigan decided to help." Aiden was feeling a bit unsettled about his conversation with the witch. A deal was made, but just what type was it? He knew it had something to do with the magic of the well and the guardians at the temple. Hearing Kieran's laugh, Aiden also wondered what type of danger surrounded the boy to worry his mother so. "I'm glad she's recovery quickly from her wounds."

Though Riley felt the same, she also wrestled with her wish her healing would slow. The moment Morrigan recovered, she would take Kieran and move on from this place. "So, Coryphaeus is defeated, the sky is healed once again, and Thedas is safe. What is next for Inquisitor Trevelyan?"

"Sleep for one." After three years of constant battles, Aiden was worn down to the bone. He could sleep for a month straight and he would still feel weary. A possible side effect from the anchor lingering in his veins. "Next, enjoy this moment by drinking, dancing, and stealing away with my wife to make love until the sun comes up."

"Hopefully that last part will be in your chambers." The Warden grinned. "I heard from Alistair the two of you like to have your fun all around Skyhold."

His cheeks began to burn. He long ago stopped being flustered about his and Cassandra's 'fun', but somehow Riley's teasing broke through his defense.

Laughing, Riley bumped his shoulder with her own. "I hope he didn't lay it on you too thick. I don't think there isn't a nook left in Redcliff we haven't used."

"With that look on your face, dear wife..." Alistair approached the pair, grinning and beaming. "You must be talking about me. But what about? My handsome looks? My fantastic sense of humor? Love for cheese?"

"More like your love for your wife and inability to keep your hands off her." Aiden enjoyed watching the male warden's face turn crimson.

Alistair's golden gaze shot to Riley. "What exactly did you tell him, Ry?"

"She was Just getting into the juicy details." A shit eating grin formed on Aiden's face. If it was possible, Alistair's face burned darker. Laughing, Aiden waved the pair off. "Go. You two enjoy yourselves. Maker knows after so many years apart, you deserve as many nights like this as you can get."

Riley looped an arm through her husband's. "I say you deserve such a thing yourself, Trevelyan. You think your life was crazy while saving the world, just wait until the dust settles. You won't have a moment to think."

"Great." Aiden huffed and left the couple to venture into the crowd. Catching sight of Varric sitting at the head of one of the long tables, Aiden made his way through the crowd of people. "Tell me you there is more of that."

Varric motioned with his mug full of mead. "Ruffles has ordered plenty of kegs to get every man and woman in Skyhold drunk enough to dance naked in the snow."

Chuckling, Aiden grabbed an empty mug and filled it to the brim. He took a few big gulps hoping it would calm some of his nerves. People were starting to notice his appearance and he could feel their gaze turning to him. Even through the loud chatter, music, and laughter, Aiden's sensitive hearing could hear some of the whispers starting to spread throughout the room. "You enjoying yourself, Varric."

"Free food and booze while watching our Commander fumble like an idiot around your sister, how could I not enjoy myself?"

"Are you involved in the scheming going on tonight?"

"Me? No? I will leave that out to the women." Varric finished off the contents of his mug. "I've actually been thinking about putting all of this into a book."

"Really?" Aiden couldn't tell if the dwarf was serious or not.

"I'm thinking All This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Trevelyan Story. What do you think?"

Aiden snorted into his mug. "Think you need to work on that title."

"I'm sure I'll come up with something, Charming. I always do. To be honest I'm not sure if I will turn this into the book. One, I'm not sure anyone will believe it. Second, I'll have my hands full with the reconstruction and relief efforts in the Free Marches as soon as I get back."

The news took the Inquisitor by surprise. He knew that his companions wouldn't stay in Skyhold forever, but Aiden thought a little more time would pass before they formulated plans for life after the Inquisition. "When are you leaving?"

Varric smiled. "Don't worry yourself too much. There are some things left to do before I head back to Kirkwall. Maybe before that, I can convince everyone into another game of Wicked Grace."

"Good luck with that. I believe Cullen won't be so easy to convince."

"I have my ways."

"Boss!" Swooping in with a huge smile, Bull took it upon himself to refill both his and Aiden's mug. "You need more alcohol. Josephine wouldn't let me bring my special brew and I fear the woman too much to try to sneak it in."

Aiden found it quite amusing that the Qunari was afraid of such flowery woman like the Ambassador. He took the full mug from Bull. "A wise choice."

"A toast." Bull clanked his mug against Aiden's. "To an end to an epic journey!"

"Still work to be done," Aiden assured, but toasted none the less. Tonight, wasn't about what lay ahead. Tonight, was about celebrating the impossible becoming possible.

Bull drained his cup and began to refill it. "So… Demons, dragons, giant asshole Vint on a big magic rock. Life with you is never boring."

The Inquisitor declined a refill. If he continued at this rate, he would be flat on his face before he worked his way back to Cassandra. "You had your own hand in making it possible, Bull."

"It's weird. I joined the Inquisition under orders from The Ben-Hassrath and stayed because Corypheus was an asshole. Now that it's done, I've got no orders. For the first time in my life, I can go where ever I want."

Aiden tried to figure out if it was apprehension or sadness he heard in the Qunari's voice. Being a former slave, Aiden understood how terrifying the unknown of freedom could be. "Well, Varric will be returning to Kirkwall sometime in the future. Do you have a place in mind?"

Bull thought for a moment, his gaze briefly flickering towards Dorian at the end of the hall. "Who knows. For now, I'm pretty good right here. Varric and I still have lots of trouble to get into. Right?"

The dwarf laughed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"To us being alive and bad guys not!" Bull toasted with Varric.

Leaving the two to continue their celebration, Aiden moved on. It seemed, despite their trepidation towards him, the people of Skyhold couldn't wait to stop and talk to him. Most of them expressed their gratitude. Others swore their continued service for the Inquisition where ever it may lead them. Aiden found himself humbled by their words. If it wasn't for them, there would be no Inquisition. Their faith and support were what carried them through the last three years. They stood up for what was right when the Chantry and the world thought them a heretic movement.

"They'll all happy."

Aiden jolted at the sudden appearance of the spirit. Even in a crowded room, many didn't seem to notice Cole. "A little warning next time."

"There's still fear, but you helped them all." A smile blossomed across Cole's pale face. "You healed what was hurt. They don't want to forget what happened. Even if it gives them nightmares. It would hurt less, but it matters to them."

"It reminds them that they survived." It was the same reason Aiden hadn't allowed Cole to take away the weight of his entire past. He needed to recall on it every now and again to remind himself that the life he was living was actually really and not some vivid dream.

"It's part of being people. I know. I don't understand, but they need it." Cole looked up from under the brim of his hat. "I think I could return to the Fade if I tried. I'm light enough to slip through. But I'd like to stay and help for a while."

Aiden was relieved to hear that Cole wanted to stay. Having the spirit around as they rebuild would be very beneficial. There would be lots of people to help along with way. Both within and outside of Skyhold. "Don't think about that right now. You should celebrate like the rest of us, Cole."

"You're happy even though you're conflicted."

"I'm alive," Aiden reminded. "That's enough for anyone to be happy."

"You don't want to talk about it. Don't want to worry your Seeker." The spirit's smiled. "She loves you very much. She is happy. Very, very happy."

"I hope it stays that way." Aiden refused to let his mind wander down a path paved in anything but happiness tonight. For a few hours, he would bury his fears and questions. Riley was right. Come morning there would be plenty of time for that as they began the difficult task of helping Thedas heal.

"She's hoping for a kiss."

"What?" Aiden followed Cole's gaze and found him looking at his blushing sister. Cullen had shifted closer to her, so close their bodies brushed with every breath. He couldn't help but smile as Dorian pushed another full mug into the Commander's hand. Liquid courage.

"Her heart flutters. His pounds. Fears are laid aside if only for a night."

"Will it work out? Will she see past his scars?"

Cole tilted his head. "I can't tell. They just want to be happy for however long it lasts."

And who knew how long that would be. Aiden's gaze sought out his wife once again amongst the crowd. She was in a deep conversation with their Spymaster though she did meet his gaze and smiled. The curve of lips made his heart skip. "Then I shall see what I can do to help."

"Inquisitor," Leliana greeted the rogue with a slight bow of the head. "It's good to see some color back in your cheeks. How are you feeling?"

"At the moment? Like I can take on a dragon or two." Aiden smiled at Cassandra's disgruntled noise. "Though, I won't be doing that anytime soon as I'm sure my wife would skin my hide."

"Yes, she would," Cassandra agreed. "Did Cole give you any insight on how things are going?"

He glanced back to see the spot where the spirit stood empty. Searching for him would be a useless endeavor. No doubt, the spirit was going about the room basking in the people's happiness and helping those that might be suffering from the loss due to their recent battles. "It seems my dear sister is hoping for a kiss. Dorian is on your scheming as well, I see."

"But of course." Dorian rejoined the group. "Did you think I could pass up such an opportunity? I have to get in as much meddling I can when it comes to the Commander."

"Back to Tevinter?" Aiden softly asked to sadden knowing that Dorian would be the first to leave. Despite the face, the man was a mage, Aiden had grown to rely on Dorian nearly as much as he did Cassandra and Cullen. He could always count on Dorian to give him the kick in the ass when he needed it. Both in matters on and off the battlefield.

"Not tonight." Dorian wanted to keep the mood cheerful. Plenty of time for goodbyes later. "I want to see if all of our schemings pays off. At least he's not stammering anymore. A good sign, don't you think?"

The music changed and people began to move about ready to dance. Aiden smiled, watching Cullen offer his hand to Allison who happily took it. Aiden hoped that the Commander didn't murder his sister's feet too much.

"Go you two." Leliana nudged Cassandra forward. "Enjoy yourselves. I think it's safe to say that Cullen can handle things from here."

"But we'll be on standby just in case," Dorian assured.

Not needing to be told twice, Aiden pulled his wife until there wasn't a breath between them. Any tiredness that was lingering vanished in an instant. "Care for a dance, Seeker?"

"Of course, Trevelyan." She let him lead them into the thick of the crowd, surprised by the move. Since awakening, he had been very hesitant to be the center of attention as he didn't want to looked on with pity or fear. She curled an arm around the back of his neck, smiling up at him, proud as ever to be at his side. "I can't believe it's over. It seemed an impossible task: defy the Chantry, build the Inquisition from nothing, defeat a would-be god…"

"And save the soul of the heretic," Aiden added skimming his knuckles over her cheek.

Cassandra leaned into his touch. "And here we are, celebrating."

"What's important is that you're here with me."

She let out a laugh. "There is nowhere else in the world I rather be. I love you, Aiden Trevelyan."

"And I you, Cassandra Trevelyan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

The celebration lasted well into the early morning hours. Several drinks and many dances later, Aiden staggered up the stairs behind Cassandra towards their quarters. His head was swimming from both weariness and the mead that was still flowing in the main hall. Even up here, the sounds of the party raged on. There would be a lot of hungover people the next couple days, but it would be worth it.

"You know I think back and think about when we first met." Cassandra leads him toward the terrace, opening the doors to let the cool mountain air wash over her flushed face.

"You mean the moment where you nearly chopped my head off?" Aiden playfully corrected. His scarred mouth curved upward. "It's hard to reimagine the man I was then. I sure in the Fade didn't think it would lead me to this moment in time."

She touched a hand to his bearded cheek. "You are the Inquisitor, a symbol of hope and change to so many. And you are the man I love with all my heart. How did that happen, I wonder?"

Laughing, Aiden shrugged. "Figured you'd know the answer to that one."

She gazed up into his miss matched colored eyes. "Everything is about to change."

He circled the fingers of his marked hand around her wrist. "It's going to be a good, but busy change. You will rebuild the Seekers while I get pulled into a thousand different directions." He went quiet for a moment. "You do still intend to build the Seekers, don't you?"

"Of course, I do." Cassandra didn't have a solid plan just yet as she hadn't planned on doing so for quite some time. She figured that the grief of losing him would consume her for a brief moment before she found the will to rebuild. Both the Seekers and her life. "Hope your prepared to do your part."

"Where ever you need me, Seeker." He rested his brow against hers. "That's where I'll be."

"Right now, what I need is you to take me to bed, Trevelyan."

"Is that so?" Grinning, he walked her backwards. "And what do you need there, I wonder."

"For you to make love to me until the hounds come knocking on the door and drag us back out into the field." She slid her hand into the thickness of his hair, tugging his mouth to hers.

"I can do that."

"Happy name day, Aiden."

Aiden carefully laid her out on the bed beneath him. "Let the real celebration begin."


	43. Summons - Winter Palace

"Aiden."

"Cullen, drop it." The Inquisitor warned shoving open the doors of the War Room.

Cullen took chase down the hall. "No, I won't." He didn't back down when Aiden whirled around with a murderous expression. The Inquisitor was no longer a skinny and fragile man he was near the end of their fight with Corypheus. He had filled out nicely, his thick muscles pressing tightly against the fabric of his suede coat. That didn't mean Cullen couldn't hold his own. "I know that last year has been hard with losing the baby, but she needs to know."

Aiden sucked in a sharp breath. The topic was rarely touched upon by anyone. Sometime after Corypheus' defeat, Cassandra found herself with child. They made it further in terms of the pregnancy than the first, but the babe came to soon. There wasn't even breath in the boy's tiny body. Having to bury his own flesh and blood was the most painful thing Aiden had every done. Harder still was watching Cassandra struggle not to slid into despair. Since then, they both been throwing themselves into their work. Him closing lingering rifts and helping Thedas rebuild. Her starting the difficult process of rebuilding the Seekers.

Cullen held his ground. "The mark is acting up after being stable for nearly two years. That means something."

"It could also mean nothing," Aiden argued knowing damn well it was a lie. They all knew he was living on borrowed time, that the magic from the well only stunted the mark. He rubbed a hand over his bearded face. "Listen, until we know why it's acting up, there is no need to concern Cassandra."

The Commander sighed. "That's exactly why you should tell her."

Aiden's gaze, one blue, one green, settled on Cullen. "I will tell her."

"When?"

"Once she's settled in from her travels." Aiden half-heartedly promised. He would give it a couple of days, maybe a week before he breached the subject with his wife.

Content, Cullen lead the Inquisitor into the main hall where they could wait until they heard the signal of the Seeker's return. "Have you sent word to your sister since your return?"

"I've only been back two days, Cullen." Aiden appreciated the Commander's nagging. It meant the man cared. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you two."

Cullen shrugged. They had given it a good go, but in the end the ghosts of his past became too much for Allison. After they parted ways, Allison left Skyhold to the Free Marches to take over the Trevelyan estate. "I heard she set up her own clinic. Helping those recovering from withdrawals and abuse."

"Building up the tarnished reputation our father caused." Aiden forced a hand through his thick mane of hair, mindlessly thinking of getting it cut while he waited impatiently for the bell to ring. The scouts reported that the Seeker and her party were in eyesight of the Keep.

Merthin's bark drew both men's attention to the large open doors of the main hall.

Smiling, Aiden dashed across the room to swing his wife off her feet and into his arms. "Seeker." He held on tight, soaking up the feel of her pressed against him. Being parted for a month was for too long to bear.

Hands buried in his long locks, she dipped her head back to accept his scorching welcome home kiss. "I'm glad to see I was missed."

"More than I can put into words." Reluctantly, he set her back on her feet. Aiden brushed his knuckles down her marred cheek. "I have good news, Lass."

"Oh?"

"The last rift in Thedas is closed."

"Aiden, that's fantastic!" Cassandra crushed her lips back to hers, pressing tightly against him until there wasn't a breath between them. With the last lingering effects of the breach gone, put them one step closer to leaving the Inquisition behind and onto path to a normal life. Or as normal as they could get.

Huffing, Merthin pushed his way between the couple forcing them to break apart.

"Sorry, buddy." Aiden knelt down to give his faithful companion a proper greeting. "You seem no worse for the wear. Did you run into much trouble on the road?"

Merthin shook his head.

"Good. Thanks for keeping her safe." With one last pet, he stood and draped his arm around Cassandra's shoulder, steering her inside the main hall.

"Welcome home, Cassandra." Cullen cheerfully greeted. "I hope your travels were successful."

"Recruiting is tough, but it was a worth wild trip." Cassandra returned the Commander's greeting followed by a hug. "And I hear you and the Inquisitor trip was a very important one for the Inquisition."

"With the last rift healed and Thedas stable, it seems the Inquisition is needed less and less these days," Cullen stated.

Aiden's arm found its way back around Cassandra's shoulder. If left up to him, he would haul her over his shoulder and take her upstairs where he would lock themselves inside until morning. "Maybe one day soon we can leave this life behind and start anew. Cassandra has the Seekers, but what about you Cullen? Given any thought to life after the Inquisition?"

"Actually." Cullen's face lit up at the thought. "I have. I plan to return to my family, spoil my nieces and nephews for a while. After that, I'm going to build a sanctuary to help Templars recovering from the effects of giving up Lyrium."

"That's a noble cause, Cullen." Cassandra was pleased the Commander was taking his trying experience and turning it into something good. Something helpful. Many Templars had followed Cullen's lead and broke their dependency of Lyrium. Some, after a few hard months, came out for the better. Others were too far gone and their minds couldn't handle it leaving them unable to care for themselves. "We will be more than happy to help you in any way possible."

"What she means is 'it's a way for me to help and stay out of trouble." Aiden smirked, sharing in their laughter.

"Oh, Inquisitor." Josephine stepped out into the hall.

Aiden waved the Ambassador over. "Come join us, Josephine. We were just discussing life after the Inquisition. Care to share your view?"

The Antivan woman frowned. "I wouldn't start making plans just yet. We've received a summons to the Winter Palace. Divine Victoria has called an Exalted Council."

Cassandra's brow shot up. "Leliana's done what?"

"It seems that political pressure has been mounting," Josephine informed. "She has done all she can in protecting us from the clutches of Orlais. An Exalted Council has become necessary. It seems Orlais would control us. And based on the many marriage proposal still coming in for our Commander, they have a very specific plan in mind for him."

Cheeks burning, Cullen huffed and cursed the city under his breath.

"But our main concern is Ferelden. They would see us disbanded permanently," Josephine stated folding the summons in her hands.

Aiden broke in before the other. "Is that truly a bad thing? The Inquisition set out to close the breach and take down the threat to Thedas. I say we've more than accomplished that goal."

"When do we leave?" Cassandra wondered.

"In two days. It gives us a day to prepare ourselves for what's to come."

"Let me guess, we're taking a boat," Aiden muttered.

Cassandra patted her husband's arm in sympathy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night as they packed for their trip, Cassandra couldn't help but notice how withdrawn Aiden became. She peeked out from the closet. Her husband sat on the edge of the bed studying his reflection in the tall looking glass. She frowned at the crease in his brow. Abandoning her task, she crossed the room. "What troubles you, Trevelyan?"

"Besides returning to that Maker forsaken city?"

"I know it's more than that." She touched a hand to his shoulder. "Talk to me."

He tore his gaze from his reflection. "How can I go into that council looking like this? They'll take one look at me and thin me the monster they think I am."

"Look a me." Cassandra grasped his chin, forcing his gaze to her. Even after two years, she hardly grown accustomed to his appearance. The mark, mixed with the magic from the well, coursed through his veins causing them to grow brighter on the left side of his entire body. Including his face. Even his left eyes swirled green instead of his usual blue. "You're not a monster. You save Thedas from destruction."

Aiden leaned heavily into her loving touch. "How can you still look at me?"

"Because I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

A spark of pain had Aiden clutching his left hand into a tight fist, trapping the spark that would have leapt up into the word. Or worse into Cassandra. He sighed. It seemed Cullen's badgering worked. "Cassandra, I need to tell you something." He drew away and looked down. "Ever since closing the last rift the mark has been acting differently."

Cassandra's heart shot into her throat. "Different? How?"

"I-I don't know." And that was what frustrated him the most. The only person versed in the ancient magic vanished the night of the final battle. Any attempts to locate Solas had come up empty. "I feel like it's building up and if I don't release it, the pain is crippling."

"Is it associated with the last rift being closed as there is no need for the magic?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Aiden forced a hand through his over grown hair. He took a deep breath and put all his efforts to keep his voice steady as he spoke, "It feels like it did before I drank from the well. Worse even."

Tears burned the back of her throat, but she willed them away before they could fall. "Meaning it's spreading again."

"I'm afraid so."

"Maker." She threw her arms around him, pressing her brow to his cheek. They knew this day was coming. Knew the mark wasn't totally out of their lives just because it hadn't flared since defeating Corypheus. The two years they'd been blessed with was just that. A gift. She woke every day in fear this very news. Their borrowed time was running out. "We'll get through this."

"I'm really glad you're home, Seeker. I've missed you."

Cassandra brought his marked hand to her lips before laying it over her heart. "Then show me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Focus, Trevelyan." Cullen instructed easily deflecting the rogue's blade and landing a killing blow with his own blunt sword.

Cursing, Aiden wiped his sleeve over his sweat-covered brow. The morning sun was just starting to break over the water casting the City they sailed for in a ray of light. Seeing it made Aiden surge forward, stroking hard enough to nearly knock the weapon from Cullen's hand.

Cullen had to shake the fatigue away in order to keep up with Aiden's feverish attacks. They'd been sparring for hours now and he was bone tired from the exertion and lack of sleep. Cullen wondered when the Inquisition would work himself into exhaustion. His footwork was sloppy giving Aiden the perfect opportunity to disarm him and have him flat on his ass.

Panting, Aiden leaned against his practice sword. "I've either suddenly became a master swordsman or you need a break."

Cullen nodded.

Tossing the blunt sword aside, Aiden found two water skins and sat next to the Commander. "Here."

Cullen took it and chugged its contents. He mopped up the excess water from his light beard with his sleeve. "You were almost relaxed and then it just snapped back into you."

Of course, Cullen would pick up on it. Aiden was hoping he would be able to work out his pent-up energy by sparring since losing himself in Cassandra didn't. Better than picking a fight with a nameless soldier or downing potions. Aiden waved to the bow of the ship. "I saw the city."

"Hopefully the Exalted Council will be quick and we'll be on our way home."

"Home," Aiden echoed. Would that be back to Skyhold? Or perhaps home would be the spot Cullen spoke of in Ferelden. He pinched the bridge of his nose. What if he didn't make it home at all. He needed to change the subject. "What do you think about the Inquisition disbanding?"

Thinking, Cullen took a heavy swig from the waterskin. Honestly, he was torn. The Inquisition had given him a purpose for so long now. Helped him break the chains of his past and become a man he was proud of. But the organizations need was diminishing and Cullen couldn't help but think about what the future held for him. "I agree with you when you said we've accomplished our goal and therefore what purpose to we have in staying together. I just don't know how I feel that others are demanding our disbandment. They're making us into something we not."

Aiden mindlessly poked the deck of the ship with the tip of his practice sword. "They're afraid of the power and influence we have over the land. Of what we can do with that power. They're afraid we think ourselves above the law." His gaze fell to his marked hand. "I'm sure they'll take one look at me and see me as the tyrant they believe me to be."

"Tyrant," Cullen scoffed. "You've done nothing to warrant the accusation. You've spent the last two years helping heal Thedas, closing the remaining rifts, and even bringing aid to the areas most affected by the recent conflict."

"Look at me, Cullen." Aiden gestured to his half glowing face. "I look like a demon that just walked out of the fade. They fear the power that resides in me and what I can do with it."

"They don't understand it."

"Most people fear what they don't understand."

"We'll just have to convince them otherwise, won't we?" Cullen bumped the rogue's shoulder. "Know we are with you, Aiden. Whatever support you need, you have it."

"I vowed I would never set foot in this city unless I was chained and dragged." Aiden's gaze flickered to the outline of the place in question. An hour, maybe two now, and they'd dock and he'd be face to face with memories that he had long since buried. Not to mention, he had this sickening feeling that this place would be where it all ended. Aiden wished he had Merthin at his side, but blasted Ambassador said it would be highly frowned upon.

"At least you don't have half the bloody city wanting to marry you," Cullen quipped, trying to detour the conversation into a lighter direction. "Bad enough that I have my sister pestering me about it. If she knew, she'd expect me to have a wife before the end of this ordeal."

A smile crossed Aiden's scarred face. "I don't know what they're so fascinated about. It's not like you got looks or anything going for you. I mean, I'm far prettier than you."

"You're lucky you found a woman who could stomach your ugly face." Cullen shot back with a friendly jab to the arm.

When Cassandra emerged from below deck, she found Aiden in Cullen's headlock while both men exchanged barbs back and forth. She found herself smiling at the sight. "What are you two doing?"

Both looked up at her and grinned. Aiden was the one who answered, "Passing the time."

She huffed. "I guess it's a better way to pass the time than your other attempt on our first voyage to the city."

Cullen released the Inquisitor. "I'm going to go freshen up before we dock."

Cassandra watched Aiden pick up the practice swords and returned them to the rack by the mast of the boat. The shadows beneath his eyes meant he had left their bed earlier than she thought. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed your rest," Aiden replied.

"Is it the memories or the mark?"

He looked down at his left hand. "A bit of both, I think. Sparring help spent some of my energy, so it hurts less." He jerked back as she reached out before her fingers could touch flesh. "No, don't."

"Aiden."

"Last time it acted like this, it hurt you."

"You touched me only a few hours ago and there was nothing," Cassandra softly explained, grasping his hand before he could pull away again. There was a small jolt of pain, but she masked it before it could show on her face. It seemed the mark was changing by the hour. Her throat tightened as she spoke, "Is this it?"

A wave of sorrow crossed his face. "I don't know. Promise me that if it is, that you will take my body away from this blasted city."

Hearing the words made Cassandra weak at the knee. She grasped the railings of the boat to remain upright. She'd prepared for this moment. Well, as much as one can prepare for losing the man they loved. "I promise."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The first people the great them after their grand entrance into the palace were two familiar faces that Aiden was overjoyed to see. "You are the last two I expected to be here."

Alistair gave him a lopsided grin. "Think we'd leave you to the hungry wolves of the council and not show our support?" He exchanged a firm handshake with the Inquisitor and a welcoming hug with Cassandra.

Merthin sat at his master's feet and huffed.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten about you." Alistair gave the hound a good scratch behind the ears.

"Riley, you're glowing." Cassandra looked down at the woman's swollen stomach trying to ignore the pang of jealousy. Seeing her so far along with child was a delight to see. The Warden couple had just a hard road in conceiving a child as her and Aiden, losing two babes in less than a year.

Rubbing her belly, Riley laughed. "I think that's a polite way of saying I'm huge."

"I will say, it looks like you're due any day now." Cassandra felt Merthin rub against her legs in support as well as her husband's hand on the small of her back. "I'm surprised that you're traveling."

"Like Alistair said, we wanted to represent the Wardens in showing our support," Riley informed. "Things in the order have been trying with more and more people choosing to rid themselves of the taint."

"Not to mention the order is still recovering from the whole ordeal with Corypheus," Alistair added, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. "You can say this break was needed, though I wish it had come under better circumstances. Have you spoken to anyone yet?"

Thinking about the prospect, Aiden rubbed the back of his neck. "Not yet. I hear your uncle is foaming at the mouth to talk to me and is the ring leader to see the Inquisition disbanded."

Alistair let out a long sigh. "I do wish that Uncle would see that the Inquisition isn't the threat he thinks it is." He scanned the many faces walking about in hopes to locate the man in question. "Want some backup?"

The Inquisitor jerked his head to the side. "It's why I have her. She'll allow no harm to come to me, right Seeker?"

Cassandra smiled. "I do try. You make it hard sometimes."

"I've seen some of your other companions around," Riley tugged on her husband's sleeve. "I'm sure you would love to catch up with them before the council begins. We'll be around if you need us."

Sensing the rogue's discomfort, Cassandra slid her arm around his waist and gave him a firm squeeze. She knew being back in the city was not easy for him and now with the strain of the summit, Cassandra knew he was hanging on by a thread. She could see it in his eyes that he rather find a quiet corner and gather his thoughts then have to talk to dignitaries and their representatives. "I think I saw Varric arguing with some elf."

Aiden let out a small huff of laughter. "Naturally. The dwarf finds trouble wherever he goes."

"Let's go investigate," She suggested. "Let those nobles sit and stew."

They couldn't dodge them long. After getting a key to the city of Kirkwall, becoming a Red Jenny, helping celebrate Bull's birthday, and playing matchmaker for Krem, Aiden had no other choice but talk to them. Surprisingly, they found Dorian amongst them. Aiden was overjoyed to see the mage. Even more so when he stuck by him since Teagan refused to talk with Cassandra at his side and the Seeker had to leave.

"My Lord," Aiden greeted with a tight-lipped smile.

"I'm glad you decided to grace us with your presences, Inquisitor." Teagan's tone was cold and demeaning.

Dorian, having must sense Aiden's discomfort, appeared almost out of thin air. "Greetings, Bann Teagan. How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Anxious," Teagan replied.

"Oh?"

Teagan glared at the Inquisitor. "The breach is long gone, yet Skyhold army remains. Ferelden can't continue to ignore soldiers on it's borders."

"What do you think we are going to do?" Aiden wondered.

"A power without allegiance?" Teagan crossed his arms over his chest. "A great many things, Inquisitor."

Dorian couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Are you honestly suggesting that the Inquisition is lying in wait to invade Ferelden?"

"It's not that far out of the question."

"Are you serious?" Aiden resisted the urge to strangle the man.

Teagan's gaze narrowed the moment he saw Alistair and Riley approaching. Aiden watched his features slid into disdain leaving him baffled. Alistair's was Teagan's nephew, yet the man looked up the Warden as if he was some horrific creature that crawled out of the fade.

"I should have known you'd be here supporting him." Teagan's disgust filled gaze flickered to Aiden momentarily. "And this radical movement."

Aiden seethed doing his best to keep his tone light. To appear calm. A hard task when the mark churned relentlessly inside him as it fed off his anger. "I have a name," Aiden kindly reminded. "It's Aiden Trevelyan in case you didn't know."

Beside him, Dorian chuckled.

Teagan waved his hand in dismissal. He wasn't done addressing his nephew. "You had your chance to rule over Ferelden, but you selfishly turned it down." Now, his murderous gaze turned to Riley. "Because of this-."

Alistair cut him off by shoving his way between his uncle and wide. "I turned it down because an heir was expected of me. As a Grey Warden that was next to impossible. Not to mention, you made it very clear how you felt about who I chose for my bride."

"Looks like you managed." Teagan pointed at Riley's swollen stomach.

"After twelve years of trying and losing two babes." Alistair was shouting now and red-faced with anger. "By my count, Anora is up to four. And the Inquisition isn't looking to rule over any territory."

Aiden didn't think it was even possible for a situation to arise to make Alistair lose his cheery disposition. "He speaks the truth, not that you believe it. The Inquisition was born to defeat the threat to Thedas. A threat, may I add, you and everyone else ignored. Since then, we've helped Thedas heal while closing the lingering rifts."

"And now that the last rift is sealed?" Teagan demanded not even trying to mask his repulsion at Aiden's permanent appearance. "What will the Inquisition choose?"

Aiden smiled. "That's why we're here, right?"

"Something crawled up that man's ass," Dorian muttered as Teagan stormed away. "Has he always been like this?"

"Sadly, no. He used to be a lot more likable." Alistair wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. He hated how quiet she was. It wasn't like Riley to remain passive in such heated arguments. Especially with Teagan. "Are you okay?"

Riley laid a hand over her enlarged stomach. "I'm fine."

"He shouldn't have talked to you like that," Aiden angrily stated.

"He's done and said far worse, believe me." Riley would never forget how Teagan tried and fail to seduce her to break her and Alistair a part. Or how the bastard tried to bribe her with a rather large sum of money to leave Alistair. Feeling the arm around her start to tremble, Riley reached up to squeeze her husband's hand. "I'm fine. Truly. A little tired."

"Let's get you off your feet," Alistair suggested. "We'll see you in there."

Aiden forced a hand through his overgrown hair. He was still surprised that Josephine hadn't cornered him on the boat to cut it. "That was fun."

Dorian clasped a hand over his friend's shoulder. "It's just the beginning, Inquisitor. Looks like your beloved Divine and Orlesian are busting at the seams to talk to you."

Aiden turned and frowned. "Fuck me."

"I'll leave that up to your lovely wife. Want back up?"

"Yes, but I know you need to get inside yourself."

"I heard when you're nervous about talking to someone, you're supposed to picture them naked."

Aiden snorted and the knots loosened ever so slightly in his stomach. "I have missed you, Dorian."

The mage beamed. "Of course, you have and I've missed you, my friend. In fact, I have something for you."

"I'm afraid to ask what it is." Over the years at Skyhold Dorian gifted items from Tevinter and Orlais. Items that belonged in the bedroom.

"Don't fret. It will give you wrinkles."

"My face can't possibly get any uglier than it already is."

"Once you get past the whole glowing thing-."

"Don't forget about the scars."

"It's not too bad to look at."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "You said something about a gift."

"I did." Dorian dug in the pocket of his fancy robes to produce a necklace with an odd shaped charm. He placed it in the Inquisitor's open hand. "See that crystal?"

Inspecting it closer, Aiden detected a small blue crystal encased in the glass made locker. "I do."

"Well, I've enchanted it! With this, we'll be able to actually talk to each other despite the stance between us."

Aiden let Dorian ramble on about how the enchantment worked and how to use it, not having the courage tell the mage he wouldn't be around to use it. Admitting it to his friend would only add to his anger and anguish. Dying in the city that had been so cruel to him seemed like a kick in the teeth by the Maker.

In the end, Aiden tucked it in the pocket of the blasted vest Josephine made him wear since he refused to don on the formal wear. "Thank you."

Dorian hesitated a moment like he wanted to say something, but seemed to think better of it. "Go talk to them and get it over with. And don't let them know you're nervous."

"Too late for that." But Aiden fought to fuss with his cloak or smooth down his hair to make sure he appeared presentable.

"Remember naked."

The talk with the Orlesian representative would have been too much for Aiden to handle if Leliana hadn't been there to run interference. The man's golden jeweled mask made Aiden sick. It stirred memories he longed to forget even though he realized there was no way to outrun them.

"I implore you, Inquisitor, to think long and hard about the Inquisition's purpose."

Aiden's brow furrowed. "We've fulfilled that purpose."

"And now that the rifts are sealed, the Inquisition's purpose can shift. Be reborn. Be more than it's ever been."

Ferelden sought to see the Inquisition disbanded while Orlais wanted to control them. To use them for their power and army. Even if they didn't disband, Aiden sure in the fade wouldn't allow the Empress or any noble in the blasted place to use them. This city. These people had used him enough. "And Orlais knows just what this shift should be?"

"Perhaps."

Noting the tick in Aiden's jaw, Leliana thought it best to intervene before Aiden ruined any chance of the Inquisition even having a choice in their own fate. "I believe we should go get settled inside."

The noble bowed his head. "Of course. Come, boy."

Aiden's gaze snapped to the elf standing a few feet away. The eyes. Aiden fought the urge to get sick. There was nothing in the elf's gaze. They were lifeless. Hallow. Aiden only saw them for a brief moment as the elf followed the Orlesian noble, but it was like looking in the mirror.

Leliana caught Aiden by the arm afraid he would act on the rage she saw in his face. "Go find Cassandra."

"How can you stand there and do nothing?" Aiden hissed. "How can you turn a blind eye to what's going on under these city's streets? When it's standing right in front of you."

"I'm not turning a blind eye."

"Bullshit."

"I can't change what has been overnight, Aiden." Her answer did nothing to calm him. She knew only one thing could. "There is still a bit of time before the council starts. Go find Cassandra. Go!"

Aiden took off down the stairs not caring about the people he ran into. They could all be sucked into the Fade for all he cared about. Where was she? His gaze swept back and forth desperately trying to spot the Seeker. His control was unraveling and fast. He caught sight of the elf again and started to reach for the dagger on his belt only to come up empty.

Cursing, he shoved his way further from the palace courtyard. He passed the small tavern drenched and sweat and shaking like a lead. Swearing aloud this time, Aiden braced his hands against the railing of the balcony looking over, what on any other day would've been breathtaking, valley below. A large number of luscious' trees and rolling mountains was something Aiden would've been foaming at the mouth to draw.

 _Not now!_ Aiden gripped the railing, nails chipping the white painted wood. His mark was flaring. The veins on his left side pulsed in time with his heartbeat, causing bone crippling pain with each breath. Gritting his teeth, he bowed his head. "Cassandra." Where was she? Couldn't see sense his pain like so many time before? "Seeker."

"Aiden." The hooded figure on the balcony froze. She could see the tension in his taut shoulders. And they were shaking. He turned to her, looking at her from the shadows of his hood as if she was his savior. Cassandra started to reach out only for Aiden to close the gap between them in two giant steps, take her face in his calloused hands, and slammed his mouth to hers. The force of the Kiss sent her backward until she hit the brick wall hard enough to steal the breath that Aiden wasn't.

He pressed into her, flattening Cassandra completely between him and the wall. If it was possible he would melt into her because, with her, he knew he was safe. Protected. Loved. She never saw him like he was a whore or slave. Never thought or looked at him as if he was beneath her.

He realized in that moment, her hand buried in his hair and her mouth moving ruthlessly in time with his, that this would be the last true moment alone with her. Tears burned the back of his throat. The handful of years hadn't been enough. It wasn't fair. They deserved to have more. They deserved a long happy life with Children and Merthin and everything else they could possibly want. After all they sacrificed and suffered, hadn't they earned that?

Cassandra felt the desperation in his touch as his hands streaked across her body like they were alone. Tasted the sorrow and anger. Pain from the mark pulsed into her, but she refused to break contact. She wanted to savor this. Him. The feelings only he stirred. Time was fleeting and Cassandra found herself cursing the Maker they had to waste it on this ridiculous council. She was about to suggest they retreat to the inn when a bell rang out.

The sound jarred Aiden away from his wife. "I'm sorry. I needed a moment. Needed…" Breath ragged, his hand slipped up to her throat, running his thumb over her thudding pulse. "I need you."

Cassandra understood the need. Wished they could have the time to allow Aiden to find the control he needed to help him cope with being in this blasted city. "That's the signal for the council."

"I know." Still, he couldn't bring himself to part with her. He rested his brow against hers. "I love you, Cassandra."

The farewell in his voice caused the first crack in her heart to appear. "And I love you."

"Still haven't figured out why."

Cassandra laughed, struggling to hold back her tears.

The bell sounded again.

"We need to get in there," Cassandra reluctantly whispered.

Aiden sighed. "I know."

"You're going to have to let go of me, Trevelyan."

"Never."

Smiling, she gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go."

Aiden forced himself to step back but wasn't strong enough to break contact so he took her hand in his. "Lead on, Seeker."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The council was torture. It was just bickering back and forth with Josephine doing her best to intervene when she could. Something Teagan gave little chance for so Leliana made it a point to silence the Bann to let the Inquisition speak for itself.

Aiden himself did little talking. He sat next to the Ambassador feeling exposed and under the watchful gaze of every soul in the room. Josephine fussed at him about wearing his cloak. Something about hiding nothing for the council would only use it against them. Aiden hated that his face was free from the shadow of his hood. A cold sweat dripped down the back of his neck, beaded on his brow. No matter how hard he wanted to squirm, he fought the urge.

Pain shot through his hand and up his arm. Biting his lip to hold back his gasp, Aiden dropped his hand to his lap, clenching it closed before a burst of energy could shoot out from his palm.

 _Fuck it hurt!_

Out of the corner of his eye, Aiden could feel Cassandra's worried gaze burning a hole in his back. She must've sensed the change in his demeanor. That didn't surprise him really. The woman knew him better than he knew himself.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan!"

"What?" Hearing Josephine's disapproving noise, Aiden cleared his throat and forced himself to sit up straighter in his chair. There was a pounding starting behind his left eye. "I'm sorry."

"The Inquisition established an armed presence in Freleden territory. You outright seized Car Bronach in Crestwood." Tegan stated for the council.

"Yes, from bandits. Would you like us to give it back to them?" Aiden struggled to keep his voice steady. The throbbing was intensifying. He noted how Cassandra shifted readying herself to rush to his side.

As Teagan and the others went on, a woman dressed in Chantry robes appeared at the table. "Pardon me, Inquisitor," She whispered. "The Divine would like to speak to you."

Regardless of how it was perceived, Aiden clenched the side of his head. "What do you mean?" He hissed. Maker, he needed to get out of here before he drew too much attention. "She's sitting right there."

"In private, my Lord."

His gaze flickered to the Divine who volleyed the conversation between the two representatives. "When? How?"

As if on cue, Leliana stood effectively silencing the panel. "I think we need a recess."

"But, your Worship-."

She cut Teagan off with a wave of her hand. "It appears we need to cool our heads before we can proceed. Let us take a half an hour."

No one dared object.

Aiden summoned all his willpower to stand on shaky limbs and move as if it didn't feel like his head was going to explode. He made it to a small secluded spot a bit away from the council chambers before he collapsed against the wall.

"Aiden?" Cassandra's worried voice worked its way through the pounding. "Talk to me, my love."

"The mark." He gazed down at the pulsating veins of his left hand. "Pain."

She reached for him only to have him jerk back. "I don't care if you'll hurt me. I can't stand to see you like this." Her husband's face was contorted in agony and drenched in sweat. Cassandra had noticed his discomfort in the chambers but thought it was his past coming back until she saw the mark spark. "I'm going to get Dorian."

"Be quick," He softly begged. The pain outweighed his discomfort of being alone.

Cassandra rushed off and returned shortly practically dragging the mage behind her. "Trevelyan." She wrapped an arm around his waist to help him sit on the floor. "Dorian, help."

Dorian was already kneeling to look at the magic visibly churning in his friend's veins. "I don't know how."

"Can you give him something to help the pain?" Cassandra wondered.

"No," Aiden choked out. He wouldn't slide back down that rabbit hole. "No potion."

Relax. It's a simple healing potion," Dorian assured producing a small vial. "Take it, Aiden. It won't do much, but it will help."

With trembling hands, Aiden took the vial, uncorked it, and downed it. The potion took a minute or two before the effects of it to kick in. Dorian was right. It didn't do much, but it at least dulled the pounding his head to a manageable level. "The mark." Aiden flexed his hand. "Something set it off."

Cassandra's brow knotted. "What do you mean?"

Aiden rested his head on her shoulder. "It's different than a normal flare. Feels like it did in the Arbor Wilds."

"Most likely due to the active Eluvian." Leliana's voice drew the attention of the trio. Can you stand, Trevelyan? There is something I need to show you."

* * *

I do not plan to do a play by play of the whole DLC. Just the main parts so the next chapter may jump around a bit.


	44. Dragon's Breath - Crossroads

Since we know all that happens in this DLC, i jumped around to the most meaningful parts. I also would like to you read the notes at the bottom.

* * *

"This can't be good."

Aiden felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to full attention. His gaze swept from the palace guards to the people gathered, trying to catch a glimpse of something. His wife was right. Whatever was going on was big and not good. Subconsciously, Aiden pulled at the cuffs of his suede coat. "I promise, I had nothing to do with it."

Despite the severity of the situation, Cassandra smiled. "Want to try that again with a bit more confidence, my love?"

He arched a scarred brow. "Would you believe me if I did?"

"No, probably not." Cassandra led Aiden into the empty storage room, the light shining through the open door and illuminating the scene perfectly. "Maker's breath."

Leliana stood and moved away from the dead Qunari sprawled on the floor. "The guard said we both should see this and I believe she is correct."

Stomach lurching, Aiden knelt down next to it before his legs gave out. Seeing the Qunari, donned in full armor and familiar war paint dragged up even more horrible images from his past. He had been around Bull for so long, Aiden nearly forgotten just how badly scarred this particular species left him. Literally.

"A Qunari in full armor," Cassandra looked back to make sure the guards were keeping any wandering eyes away. "How did he get into the Winter Palace?"

"That is a good question," The Divine answered. "Inquisitor?"

Aiden struggled to find his voice and even more so to keep it steady once he did. "Injured from both blade and magic. Would Bull have any insight into this?"

Leliana shook her head. "I asked. He is as surprised as we are. Since becoming Tal'Vashal he has no contact with his people."

The rogue pressed a finger to his eyes. The pounding was slowly intensifying again. "Guess we should look around." Why did he think this whole thing would go off without a hitch? Trouble always found them it seemed.

Seeing him start to sway, Cassandra helped him settle back on his feet. His color was lacking and his eyes were filled with a pain that didn't come from the anchor. "Can Josephine manage the diplomats."

"She'll be fine," Leliana assured. "It's all speeches and posturing for the first few days anyways."

"Things are proving to be not so simple," Aiden muttered.

Cassandra squeezed his arm in assurance. "At least no one can claim the Inquisition is boring."

Maker bless this woman. Aiden chuckled. "That's one way to see it, I suppose."

"As much as it pains me to say this, but best you explore alone. Two people snooping around will only draw attention," Cassandra explained. Even though letting him out of her sight scared her to death. Especially with the mark acting up. "I'll shall talk to the others and ready out old companions to prepare to come out of retirement."

"Wouldn't hurt," Aiden agreed. Luck was never on their side. "Talk to Dorian and Bull. Inform Varric to be on standby."

"I shall stall this recess as long as I can," Leliana informed. "Please, be careful my friends."

Cassandra led Aiden from the room, making sure not to be noticed by the crowd. She did her best to keep her composure. "Just this one, try your hardest to stay out of trouble."

HE gave her a warm smile. "I don't intend to find it."

Rolling her eyes, Cassandra found herself playing mindlessly with the buttons of his suede coat. Her gaze fell to her wedding ring. "If you do, think of me and get the hell out of there."

"We'll meet here, okay?"

She nodded. "I'll go find Cullen and have him unload our crate of armor and weapons."

Cupping the back of her head, Aiden pressed his lips to hers for a hard, quick kiss. "I'll be back before you know it. So, try not to worry yourself too much, my dear Seeker."

"We both know that's not going to happen." Stealing one more kiss, Cassandra forced herself to step away. "Go."

"I love you," Aiden reminded just in case he didn't get the chance to later.

Emotions clogged her throat to the point she was nearly incapable of speaking. "I love you back."

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

For the love of the Maker. Clenching his marked hand, Aiden lost track of the conversation as the advisors bickered back and forth about what he learned during his two trips into the Crossroads. Qunari, Gaatlok, ancient elvhen ruins. He longed to go back in time a handful of days when all they had to worry about was finding something to do with their lives.

Cassandra watched her husband's face while she listened to the others. She wondered if he had to release the build up from the mark. The fact that he was having to do it more frequently scared her straight down to the bone. There was no more self-denial. She was going to lose him. Cursing the Maker under her breath, Cassandra forced to look away when she heard a door above burst open.

"My apologies, Lady Josephine." The Orlesian diplomat struggled to keep up with Teagan's long strides. "There has been an incident with one of your soldiers."

"How dare you?" Teagan glared at the Inquisitor. "It was bad enough that the Inquisition chose not to inform the Exalted Council of the Qunari corpse. But now your own guards are attacking servants? You have overstepped our bounds."

Aiden pinched the bridge of his noise. He needed to hunt up another healing drought to ease the ache in his head. "For fuck sakes! My plan, if there was one, to seize power in Ferelden would hardly start with soldiers scuffling in Orlais, Arl Teagan."

The Arl sputtered far too red-faced to say something.

The Inquisitor found himself grinning. "Cat got your tongue?"

Josephine glared at him before addressing the two diplomats. "The Inquisitor will of course address this matter personally."

"Secret and lies." Teagan finally found his voice. "Do you understand why we fear your Inquisition? You act as if you're the solution to every problem. How long before you drag us into another war."

Aiden held his tongue while the two diplomats marched back up the stairs. He fucking hated politics almost as much as he hated magic. "Well, excuse me." Thinking it better not to go through the Winter Palace armed, he relieved himself of all of his weapons with the exception of his boot dagger. "A crazy Qunari is using the Eluvians for Maker knows what and we might be facing another Elvhen god, but I have to go settle a damn squabble like a school teacher."

"If we want to find the time to find the answers we need, you must," Josephine insisted ignoring the rogue's heated gaze.

Aiden sighed and a tight-lipped smile crossed his face. "Of course, Ambassador."

Cassandra waited until Aiden left the room to speak. She made no attempt to mask the anger in her voice. "Do you honestly think that this council is the best use of our time? Something much bigger than the Inquisition's fate is going on here."

Josephine straightened, meeting the Seeker's steel gaze with her own. "And what good can we do if they disband the Inquisition?"

"This is not the time to start fighting amongst ourselves," Cullen broke in an attempt to be the voice of reason even if he favored Cassandra's thinking more than the Ambassador's. "Teagan doesn't need any more ammunition at the moment. He's already chopping at the bits to tear us apart."

"Of course," Josephine conceded. "Too bad he is not on better terms with his nephew."

Cassandra's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"In your absence, Riley has given birth," Cullen informed. "About a day ago. I think Josephine means if they were speaking, Teagan's wretched attitude would be softened by it."

"Is she okay? The babe?" Cassandra demanded.

"A healthy baby boy. Riley is tired but unharmed."

"Good." Cassandra relieved herself of her weapons as well and started up the stairs. "I'll shall see if Aiden needs assistance and make a point to see her before we proceed."

"Cassandra." Josephine caught her by the wrist, waiting until the woman's dark gaze lifted to meet hers. They were guarded making it impossible to get a read on her. "Tell us."

Emotions hit her hard and for a moment she stumbled under their sheer weight. She was quick to right herself. Quick to put that wall in place. "You know the answer. It's consuming him at an alarming rate. It changes by the minute now." She swallowed the lump rising in her throat. "He's hoping that he'll be able to see this through before it… It kills him."

"Cassandra…"

"I need to go." Cassandra pushed past the Ambassador and stalked up the stairs. It wasn't hard to find Aiden, but she was surprised to find him talking to Leliana near the forge. Outwardly, it looked like two friends having idle conversation. Cassandra knew different from her husband's body language alone.

The moment Cassandra joined them, Leliana bowed her head towards the Seeker. "I shall take my leave."

Aiden clenched and unclenched his marked hand trying to work away from the pain. The last thing he needed was for the fucking thing to act up with so many watchful eyes. "Someone smuggled Gaatlok barrels into the Winter Palace."

Cassandra put all of her efforts in keeping her face stoic. She listened carefully as Aiden relayed the incident with the servant and the Inquisition agent. "At least we know the true extent of Dragon's Breath."

"You think the "Dragon's Breath" is these Gaatlok barrels?"

"Of course. A surprise attack, even through the Eluvians, would have met fierce resistance." She quickly took in her surroundings before continuing, "But if everyone at the Exalted Council died in an explosion, the south would be rudderless, vulnerable to attack. An attach as swift and unstoppable as the breath of a dragon."

"Fucking great." Aiden felt sweat drip down the back of his neck from the efforts to keep his mark in control. "There was a note found with the barrels. Orders on where to position them within the palace."

"Shouldn't we raise the alarm?"

"Leliana is getting her people on it to remove them quietly so not to cause a panic."

"Of course, she is."

"There was also something else in the note. It gave us a marker to look for within the Crossroads to hopefully lead us to Viddasala."

"Back through the Eulvian?"

"So, it seems." Aiden knew once he stepped through the mirror what little control he had over the anchor would be stripped away from him within a heartbeat. "I think I need to catch my breath for a bit. Make sure the others are well informed."

Cassandra brushed her fingers over his shoulder knowing if she tried to touch him further he would only withdraw from her completely. "In our absence, a wonderful thing happened."

The light tone in her voice seemed to quiet the voices in his head for the moment. There was a touch of sadness under the happiness. "Going to share, Lass?"

"Riley has given birth."

"Were we gone for that long?" Aiden asked forgetting that time moved differently when inside the Eluvians.

"Three, nearly four days."

"What did she have?"

"A boy. I figured, if you're up to it I mean, we go see them."

He looked down at his left hand. As much as he wanted to give his well wishes to the happy couple over the life they brought into the world, Aiden didn't want to risk harming anyone of them. "You go, my love. I shall go find the others."

Cassandra let him go once she caught sight of Cole trailing behind in his special way. The spirit would help if and when needed. She found the proud parents nestled in one of the small lofts on the outskirts of the palace. Alistair, beaming with a mixture of worry and happiness, fussed around the room making sure that his wife and son were as comfortable as they could be. Cassandra nearly laughed at the look of frustration on the female Warden's face. "Driving you mad?"

Smiling, Riley looked up from her son feeding at her breast to the doorway. "Yes."

Alistair huffed but said nothing.

"We were thinking the mirror swallowed you whole." Riley kept the baby close to keep Cassandra from jostling her as the Seeker sat on the edge of the bed. "What did you find?"

"Before I get into that, I would like to meet the newest Theirin."

Riley peeled back the blanket to uncover her son's face. "He's name is Bryce after my father."

Cassandra gazed down at the newborn in awe. Bryce's tiny eyelids fluttered open and a pair of gray eyes stared up at her. Her heart hurt. _Maker it hurt._ Tears burned the back of her throat, but Cassandra pushed them down. She tried and failed to hate fate and the Maker. Riley had just welcomed a healthy baby boy with her husband while Cassandra was losing hers.

She fought to keep her voice steady when she spoke. "He's beautiful."

"And from what we can tell theare is not traces of the taint of any kind." A relief to Alistair as his worst fear was to get this far only to possibly lose his son to the taint. "To be sure, we will make our way to Weisshaupt to get an expert opinion."

"After a few days to rest," Riley added.

Cassandra thought back to the Gaatlok and the precious child cuddled against his mother's breast. She had the utmost faith in the Inquisitor's former Spymaster, but things could go wrong. The Qunari could put their plan into motion while they were running around the Crossroads.

Riley nodded the change in the female warrior's demeanor. It made her clutch her son tighter. "What is it, Cassandra."

"You should get a room away from the city," Cassandra advised. "Things are unstable and it could be dangerous to linger."

Alistair's face pale. "Explain."

Cassandra complied wanting to do whatever she could to convince her friends to vacate the city.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Denerim, Val Royeaux, and across the Free Marches. The Gaatlok was everywhere. The Qunari was one order away from destroying every noble house in the known world. Aiden struggled to wrap his mind around the impact if the Qunari were able to follow through on their plan. And to make things worse, the leak had been within Inquisition. Cullen tried to explain about converted elves trying to find protection after the fall of Kirkwall. Leliana tried to explain how those elves were turned into spies and dispatched into the inquisition. And Josephine struggled to accept any of it. The Ambassador flew off the handles, verbally attacking the Commander and the Divine for deceiving and threatening the people the Inquisition claimed to protect.

The crackling of the mark was soon drowned out by Aiden's cries of anguish. He gripped his own wrist, wrestling to keep his left arm down and the effects of the charge away from the others. Aiden's pain snowballed into furry. "Shit! Damn it! We save Ferelden, and they're angry. We save Orlais, and they're angry." He lashed out now, kicking over the large oak table and sending the trio on the other side scrambling back. "We've closed the breach the breach twice, and my own hand is killing me. Can nothing in this fucking world stay fixed?"

"Aiden." Cassandra swallowed the lump in her throat and move to his side, pressing her brow to his right cheek. She knew touching him would have her on the ground only adding to her husband's anger.

Tears blurring his vision, Aiden cupped the back of her head. "I'm so sorry." His voice and body trembled. "I'm so sorry, Cassandra."

Her own tears spilled down her face. "I'm not." She trailed her fingers over his bearded jaw before tangling in his hair. Her knees knocked together and her heart was breaking. Cassandra forced herself to keep her composure. To be strong. Because he still needed her to be. The man she loved. Her husband who was slipping away right before her eyes. "Not a moment. I don't regret a single, solitary moment, Trevelyan."

"Not even the ones I was an idiot?"

"Not even then because you're my idiot."

Reluctantly, Aiden drew away. Time was running out and he still had one last mission to complete. "I need to get to the Darvaard." His gaze flickered to the three across the room. "You can fight amongst yourself when I'm dead."

Cassandra tensed at his word. "I shall gather the others and prepare them."

Leliana waited until the Seeker was gone to speak. "Aiden-."

Only, he silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Let's not draw this out as I don't have the time. Josephine, you should inform the council of what's happening in case we fail."

"Of course, Inquisitor." The Ambassador looked up, tears caught in her dark lashes. "Aiden."

"Cullen." Aiden stepped forward catching himself on the Commander's shoulder when his legs wanted to give out. "You need to come with us. You have to be there. You have to bring her back."

"Okay," Cullen softly agreed. "Let's get you restock your arrows."

"You suck at small talk, Commander."

Cullen let out a soft chuckle. "Very true."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm sorry," Solas whispered as the mark sparked to life again. "We are almost out of time."

On his knees, Aiden worked past the pain to glare up at the elf. "You're sorry! SORRY!" He never harbored so much hatred in his life then he did for thing standing in front of him. "We aren't even people to you! We are nothing."

Solas looked away sadden by his choice of words. "Not at first, this is true. You showed me that I was wrong."

"Yet, you're still going to destroy us, this world, for yours."

"I take no joy in what I must do."

"Is that supposed to make everything better? You fucking bastard." Aiden tried to stand only for his legs to give out. The pain was too much. "I should have killed you that day I met you on the mountain."

Solas knelt down beside the rogue. "Perhaps you should've."

"Please," Aiden couldn't stop the plea from leaving his throat. "Your magic created the anchor. You must have a way to stop it."

"I wish I could, but somethings are even beyond my capabilities. All I can do is give you time."

"Time for what?"

"To say goodbye to your wife." Reaching out, Solas waved his hand over Aiden's to calm the sparking. "I'm sorry. It's all I can do."

Crying out in despair, Aiden bowed his head too enthralled by the magic engulfing his limb to watch Solas' departure. The elf didn't deserve another moment of his rapidly fleeting time. _Oh, Maker._ Tears rolled down his scarred face. This was it. There would be no miracle to save him this time around.

"Aiden." Shield and sword clattering to the ground, Cassandra dropped herself beside her husband. She barely had time to prepare herself to catch him when he collapsed.

"I-I… Solas." His vision began to gray. He frantically blinked, trying to will it away. "All of this was Solas' doing. Going back to the explosion at the Conclave."

Cullen, having caught up to Cassandra with the others in tow, took in his friend's twisted features. "Solas?"

"Yes. Listen because I don't have the time to repeat myself." Aiden found the strength to speak. He had to tell them. To prepare them so they could hunt the damn elf and foil his world altering plan.

Cassandra touched her gloved hand to his cheek when he fumbled for words. She bit back a cry of pain. Through the leather, the mark pulsed and burned hotter than fire. The sensation was agony. Maker only knew how it felt for Aiden. "Stay with me."

"Believe me, Seeker. That's my fondest wish," Aiden whispered gritting through the pain. "He went through the Eluvian. You have to go after him."

"We'll find him," Bull softly assured. "Don't you worry, Boss."

"Aiden!" Panic broke out the moment his eyes start to sag. "Focus on me."

"Hard," He grunted. "Fuck it hurts."

Tears burned as they gathered in the corner of her eyes. "I'm right here, my love. Concentrate on my voice." Not an easy boon, she knew, but Cassandra had to try. He endured so much pain in his life that she was beyond desperate to do anything so his last moments were as pain free as possible.

Heart in his throat, Cullen pulled Bull and Dorian away to give the couple the privacy they deserved. He let Cole linger, know the spirit might be needed.

Aiden let out a tired sigh. "Talk to me." It always soothed him the most.

"I knew from the moment I met you, you'd complicate my life." She stroked her thumb over his scarred cheek. "That you'd be the biggest pain in my ass."

Aiden laughed though the sound was strained. "If only you knew how much, eh? Might have spared yourself and kicked me loose."

Cassandra shook her head. "I'm glad I didn't because you've brought me so much happiness."

"I j-just wished things ended differently." A shot of sharp pain had him seizing and howling, loud and deep. "Fuck! Fuck…"

Not knowing what else to do, Cassandra shifted until his head fell in the crook of her arm. She fumbled for her vial pouch. "I had Dorian make a potion. It can take the pain away."

Aiden shook his head. He would endure the pain until his last breath if it meant leaving this world bone sober. As the Aiden Trevelyan Thedas and, more importantly, Cassandra had been proud of. "Don't want it." Aiden's body started to tingle. Each limb began to feel heavier, like the life was leaving them. Swallowing the panic, he concentrated on his wife's battle tarnished face. "Thank you, Seeker."

A single tear rolled down her face. "For what?"

"You gave me so much in such a short amount of time. You showed me the goodness of living. You taught me that pain isn't the only thing in the world." Aiden chewed through the discomfort to speak. There was so much to be said, but he lacked the words and the time. Death wasn't patient. Aiden fought against it to garner for a few more precious moments with the woman he loved. "You showed me joy and taught me that a man like me couldn't only find love, but love in return. To be happy."

A bolt of electricity shot from Aiden into her and instead of pulling away, Cassandra held him closer. The tears clogging her throat made it impossible to speak.

"I'm afraid." His voice sounded so weak and far away.

"Of what?"

"Dying."

She pressed her brow to his. "Don't be. Death is just the next great adventure."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Think I've done enough in order to get into the Golden City?"

"You gave your life for the innocents. I'm sure that's enough."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm not alone." Cassandra softly assured. "I have our friends, our family to look after me."

Now the tears started to fall as breathing felt like being hit repeatedly by a sledgehammer. "Promise me, you won't forget me when my deeds begin to fade into history."

"Never," Cassandra softly vowed. "I love you Aiden Trevelyan. With all my heart."

Cole appeared beside the couple, his face hidden by the brim of his large hat. "You don't have to worry." The spirit touched the dying man's shoulder. He helped Aiden focus on the happier moments of his life. Focus on easing his lingering fears as death crept up.

Cassandra watched Cole bend down to whisper something into her husband's ear. Something she couldn't hear, but it seemed to bring great comfort to Aiden. His eyes cleared and all she could see was happiness and his unfathomed love for her.

"Thank you." Using what strength he had left, Aiden brushed his fingertips over her cheek.

Cassandra caught his limp hand, pressing it tightly against the side of her face. She felt the life leaving him. Still, she remained strong. Determined to help him pass into the fade without being an emotional mess. "Aiden."

The corner of his scarred mouth lifted. "Remember… Promise to be happy."

How could she ever be again? Her soul was being ripped into pieces. Ones that would never heal. "I promise."

At her reassurance, the final breath left his body. Aiden Trevelyan passed with a smile on his pale face.

Letting his hand fall, Cassandra cupped his lifeless cheek and bent down to give her husband one last kiss. _Maker, it hurt._ Pain like nothing she felt before tore through her as she eased back to stare into his frozen gaze. For a moment, just a small breath of time, Cassandra held it together in hopes the glow would reignite.

OF course, it didn't.

 _I love you._ The words never made it past her lips. With a trembling hand, Cassandra closed Aiden's eyes before gathering him close and burying her face in his scarred throat.

Cullen lingered, ready for the Seeker's cried of anguish. Once again, he marveled at her strength. Her shoulders shook with silent tears as she mourned the life she loved so fiercely in such a short amount of time. He lifted his golden gaze finding the mage's face wet. Cullen fought his own tears. No surprise that so did the rest of his companions. Even Cole.

And rightly so. A man like Aiden Trevelyan should be mourned. Be remembered. Celebrated.

"Cassandra." Dorian broke the silence, kneeling down beside her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We can't stay here much longer. There is no telling how long the passage will stay open."

Cassandra nodded. He was right after all. They couldn't risk Solas tampering with the Eluvian, leaving them stranded. He looked up, her voice thick with emotions. "Cullen, help."

The Commander joined Dorian. "I've got him, Cassie," He softly assured.

One last look and Cassandra loosened her grip allowing Cullen to take hold of her husband. If Dorian wasn't holding onto her, she would've crumbled to a heap on the ground. The pain. She couldn't breathe. She wasn't sure she would ever again without the soul crushing anguish.

* * *

I would like to say before I get a bunch of hateful words, that this whole story was leading up to this moment. I wanted to branch out and write a story that showed the true nature of the mark. It was a magic not meant to be wielded by mortal men. I do have two more chapters to go before this story comes to a close. I want to thank you for all those that have stuck with me through the lack of updates, mistakes, and everything else.


	45. Farewell - Haven

Leliana heard the crackle of the Eluvian, drawing her attention away from the scroll she was reading. First to come through was Cole, then Bull. The expression on the Qunari's face caused the Devine's breath to hitch.

"Andraste, no," She whispered.

Next, Dorian stepped through supporting a disheveled Cassandra. The woman's tear stained face was bone pale.

Cullen appeared next and Varric roared, "No!"

The Commander's jaw twitched as he struggled to hold himself together. It took all his strength. He would give anything to turn back time. To trade his life for Aiden's. The Maker's wisdom was lost on Cullen to why he would take such a person from the world.

"On the table." Bearing her own weight again, Cassandra hurried forward to swipe the contents off the surface. As carefully as she could, Cassandra helped Cullen lay the lifeless Aiden down on the thick wooden surface. She gripped the edge of her husband's cloak, bowing her head to hide the fresh tears. No matter how much she wanted to break down, there were still a matter that needed to be attended to first. Grief would come later because once she went down that slippery slope there was no coming back.

"What happened?" Leliana softly asked.

"Solas," Bull spat out the elf's name. "The bastard was responsible for all of it."

The Divine, Ambassador, and Varric listened as the mage and warrior relayed everything that transpired on the other side of the mirror.

"The council should know that it wasn't the Inquisition who brought in the agents or Gaatlok into the Winter Palace," Leliana stated.

"The council." Anger surged through Cassandra. She lifted her murderous gaze to the former spymaster. "They blamed the Inquisition. Blamed Aiden."

"Cassandra." Cullen started to reach out in hopes to calm her down, but thought better of it. She was already bottling up her grief. IF she did the same with her anger, she was going to shatter in a way that couldn't be healed.

"You know I'm right, Cullen. From the very beginning, they suspected him. Even after everything he did to take down Corypheus, they whispered. He died! Gave his life to save the South from the fucking Qunari." Seeing red, Cassandra snapped. The grief, the heart break was too much. Each moment worse than the last. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Love wasn't supposed to feel like this. She didn't want to live in pain. With gut wrenching screams, Cassandra destroyed everything in the room that wasn't nailed down.

Breathing hard, she stared at the debris at her feet. "He's dead. Maker, he's dead."

Cullen rushed forward to catch her around the waist and before she could crumble. Now it was her turn to lash out at him. Cullen held her tight, absorbing every blow and curse she threw at him. Whatever stage of grief Cassandra experienced, he would be there in whatever role was asked of him. He vowed to Aiden to help her through this.

The other occupants of the room watched on helplessly.

Strength drained, Cassandra rested her brow against the Commander's shoulder. "You're right, Leliana. The Council should know."

Leliana nodded. "I shall bring them the news."

"No," Cassandra argued. "Allow me."

The Divine knew better than to argue with her friend. "I shall take my leave."

"Cassandra," Dorian spoke before anyone else could. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Cassandra looked up from her blood-spattered armor to where Aiden laid. "They need to know. They need to see that saving Thedas, their lives, required blood and sacrifice."

Cullen squeezed the Seeker's arm. "We are with you, Cassandra."

"I need something first."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Cassandra grew closer to the wooden doors of the council room, her anger began to mount. She could hear the muffled voice of the Arl spouting his disapproval of the Inquisition and its intentions. Cassandra kicked open the door, the sound startling everyone into silence. With the support of her companions behind filing in behind her, Cassandra started down the aisle with the Chantry tome in hand.

Teagan shot to his feet. "What is the meaning of this, Seeker? Come here on the behalf of your precious Inquisitor?"

"Aiden Trevelyan." A lump formed in her throat. "Is dead."

Whispers broke out around the room as Josephine blanched at the news.

Cassandra stopped in front of the council. "While you were bickering like children, Aiden spurred into action, foiled a Qunari invasion and in turned saved the south. And it wasn't the Inquisition agents behind it, but those serving Fen'haral."

Recovered, Teagan spoke again through this time less hostile than before. "And you're here to plead for the Inquisition?"

Taking a calming breath that did nothing to take a bit out of her voice, Cassandra held up the time. "You all know what this is." She turned, her gaze sweeping across the room. "A writ from the Divine Justinia authorizing the formation of the Inquisition. We pledged to close the breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or without anyone's approval."

Cassandra turned back around to pin Teagan with her heated gaze. "It wasn't a formally authorized treaty that save Ferelden's people." She looked to the Orlesian diplomat. "It wasn't careful diplomacy that ended your inane civil war. IT was never about the organization.

Teagan sat wordlessly.

"It was about the people doing what was necessary. What was right." A single tear leaked out of the corner of her eyes. "Good people like Aiden Trevelyan. People who willingly gave their lives to protect Thedas from a great evil."

The tome hit the floor sending an echo through the silent room.

Cassandra glanced back and saw Cullen silently urging her for her to see this through. To do what Aiden would've done. "Effectively immediately, the Inquisition is hereby disbanded." Before anyone on the council could find their voice, Cassandra spun on her heels and stalked out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cullen stood in the doorway, silently watching Cassandra bath Aiden's skin and wrap him in scented linens in preparation for transporting his body from the palace. He looked back when Dorian cleared his throat. "Is everything in place?"

The mage nodded. "Whenever she is ready to go."

Drawing in a deep breath, Cullen stepped into the room. "Cassandra." He wasn't surprised that the Seeker didn't look up. "Everything is ready."

Her gaze was glued to her husband's lifeless face. He looked so peaceful. He was in a place where there was no mark or pain. No demons of his past haunting him. Nothing but peace. "We should travel to Haven."

"Haven? Not Skyhold?"

That place held nothing for them now the organization was disbanded. Especially for her. Though Cassandra would miss the people there terribly. Those walls were full of memories that would only haunt her. Bending down, Cassandra pressed a gently kiss to his brow. It was time to move onto something new. A place where she could grieve and start to long process of putting herself back together. "He told me that Haven was the first place that ever felt like him."

Seeing her hesitate, Cullen moved forward to draw the sheet the rest of the way up to cover Aiden. "Than Haven it is."

"I-I…" Tears spilled down her pale cheeks. "I need just a few more minutes."

Cullen brushed a kiss over her temple. "Take all the time you need."

Alone, Cassandra wept for the man who forever touched her soul.

00o0o0o0o0o0oo0

With the remains in Haven insight, Cullen pulled on the reins of his horse and steered it back to the wagon. His heartbroken at seeing Cassandra asleep with her head on Dorian's shoulder. The Seeker hadn't shed a single tear since their departure from the Winter Palace, but Cullen knew on the inside Cassandra was drowning in them.

He cleared his throat of any sorrow caught in there. "We are almost there," He informed the mage. "A few men have gone ahead and build the pyre."

"Good." Dorian wasn't sure if Cassandra or any of them really were strong enough for such a task.

Merthin, curled in the wagon closest to the bench they sat on, lifted his head. The hound had been there to at the dock to meet them when they returned from the Winter Palace. The moment Cassandra saw him she collapsed next to the hound and held on tight as Merthin whimpered relentlessly knowing that his master was gone. The men at the dock had been confused by the sudden appearance of the hound since no human accompanied him. They stated Merthin appeared two days ago and refused to leave.

Dorian glanced back at the linen wrapped body and a sharp pang of grief tore through him. He had been so sure that his survival against Corypheus meant the rogue cheated death. "Tell Varric and Bull to bull a head and make sure it's complete."

"Should we wake her now?"

"She's already awake." Cassandra spoke with closed eyes. She didn't want to open them knowing the moment she did she would be propelled into reality. Into a world without Aiden Trevelyan. Tears burned, but Cassandra didn't let them fall.

Sensing them, Merthin stood and rested his large ahead against the Seeker's back trying his best to comfort.

Dorian stroked the hound in gratitude. "Fell up to walking the rest of the way? Or Cullen can take you. I need to guide the cart on foot from here."

Taking a deep breath, Cassandra lifted her head off the mage's shoulder and forced her heavy lids open. She could see the remnants of the front gates not too far ahead of them. Cassandra remembered the grand wooden doors standing proudly upon her arrival to Have for the Conclave. Who knew the small town would become such a focal point of her life. "I can do with stretching my legs as I'm sure Merthin could as well. Cullen, go get Bull and Varric. I think it's safe to say the risk for any attack are minimal so close to Haven."

Since her legs were trembling, Cassandra allowed Dorian to help her down from the wagon. "Don't give me that look, Dorian. I'm not going to shatter."

"But you know it's okay to," Dorian assured. "You're with your family. There is no need to remain strong."

"I know." She had to keep it together for just a little while longer. She reached down to pet Merthin when he pressed against her. She knew the moment she truly broke there was no putting herself back together for a very long time.

Merthin carefully nudged the Seeker forward.

There were far more people surrounding the pyre than Cassandra anticipated. No doubt word of the Inquisition disbanding had spread back to Skyhold and beyond. The moment she laid her eyes on Annabeth, Cassandra's resolve nearly broke. The little girl with tears streaming down her small face looked utterly heartbroken. Her own heart aching, Cassandra turned to see Alistair and Riley by the wagon. The female Warden had her Bryce swaddled in a body sling.

She hadn't expected to see them since convincing them to leave the Winter Palace. Riding so soon after giving birth must have been quite painful. "Thank You." Was all Cassandra could manage.

They both bowed their heads.

Cullen carefully climbed down from his horse. "Alistair help me with… With…" Emotions made it difficult to speak. He cursed himself. He had to be strong for Cassandra. He had to be the one to catch her when she crumbled.

"Of course."

No words were spoken by anyone as the two men laid the linen wrapped body of the Inquisitor atop the pyre. Cassandra with Merthin at the foot, tears she had been so hard fighting now falling. Bull and Varric stood behind her along with the two Wardens. Cullen moved to flank her along with Dorian. All silently supporting her.

"Everyone here has been touched by this man. A man of circumstances, but a man that rose to the challenge nonetheless. If you asked him, Aiden Trevelyan would say he wasn't a hero." Cassandra's voice began to waver and the first cracks in her resolve appeared.

On a soft whimper, Merthin rubbed his head against the Seeker's leg.

Cassandra pushed forward. "Yet, he was. He gave his life for Thedas. A man free of his past and demons. He died a man loved by so many."

Whispering a spell, the torch Dorian held sparked to life before handing it to the warrior.

Cassandra touched the two rings hanging around her neck, the metal ice cold against her skin. "Goodbye, Trevelyan. And thank you." She stepped forward, Merthin faithfully at her side, tipping the touch to the wooden pyre.

Noting how badly her hand shook, Cullen took the torch himself. She clung to him as he finished lighting the pyre before dropping the torch into the flames.

Someone began reciting the Chant of Light. Other quickly joined in. Their words meant to bless and guide him through the fade and into the Golden City.

It burned for hours. Cassandra stood there with her companions while others began their journey back to Skyhold. While she couldn't bring herself to bid farewell to Annabeth, Merthin trotted over to lick the girl's hand. She felt Cullen's hand on her shoulder and for the first time turned her gaze from the flames to him. There was sorrow swirling in his tear filled amber eyes.

"I know the promise he asked of you."

For a fraction of a moment, the corner of his mouth twitched. "How?"

"Because he loved you like a brother and would only trust you to look out for me."

"I figured you'd be angry. Maker knows you can take care of yourself."

"Not so sure that's true anymore."

Cullen gently squeezed her shoulder. "That's the grief talking," he countered.

"I'm going to need your help, Cullen."

"You know you have it."

With a sob working up her throat, Cassandra gripped his hand. "I'm with child."

The confession left Cullen reeling. A burst of happiness broke through the sorrow knowing a child was something she and Aiden both desperately wanted. Then it was washed away by sadness realizing Aiden wasn't here to bask in this moment. "Did he know?"

"I think so." Cassandra swiped at her tears. "In that last moment, cold took away his fear and pain. He said something to him I couldn't hear. Cole must have sensed the life inside me because I didn't find out until we were about to depart from the palace. I can find a bit of solace in the fact he found some peace in knowing he wasn't leaving me alone. That a part of him would live on."

"And you're afraid."

"Of course, I am. What if-."

Cullen pulled her against him. "No what if's, Cassandra. This child will come into this world and I'll be with you every step of the way. A poor substitute I know, but you're stuck with me."

Despite her heart gripped with sorrow, a small laugh escaped her. "I'm okay with that."

"You'll get through this, Cassandra. It's going to hurt like hell, but I also never known a stronger woman than you."

She turned to the dying fire. "I wish things had ended differently."

"I know."


	46. Epilogue

So after nearly 2 years and 250K words later, this story has now come to an end. It's bittersweet for sure. I'm still writing about this pair and will put them in my deleted scene story I have going. I hope that you guys have enjoyed this story as it was a blast and frustrating at times to write at times. Writing it has pushed me outside of my comfort zone and I'm glad for it! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Audrey Trevelyan, will you sit still?" Cassandra softly demanded. She sat on the edge of the bed with her daughter in her lap fighting to brush the girl's hair.

The almost ten-year-old crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I don't understand why I can't cut it off and it be short like yours."

Cassandra glanced at her heavily grayed shot man of hair in the mirror and shook her head. "But you have such beautiful hair, my love."

Audrey tilted her head back. "Can you braid it like yours?"

The Seeker's heart melted under her daughter's gaze with eyes so blue that it sometimes hurt to look at. So much like Aiden's. In fact, her daughter inherited many features from the Inquisitor with the exception of the girl's dimple smile and hair color. "If it what the Lady wants."

Her small brow furrowed. "Are you okay, Mama?"

"Of course." Cassandra began to run the brush through Audrey's hair. "Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes. They're sad."

"I was thinking of your father, is all." Even after all these years, her heart ached whenever she thought of Aiden. Something she figured would never go away. And in truth, Cassandra didn't want it to. Didn't ever want to forget him or the love they share in those few years together.

Audrey frowned. "I wish I could have met him."

"I know, sweetie." Curling a finger under her daughter's chin, Cassandra turned her gaze upwards. "But know this. He only knew of your existence in the last few moment of his life and in that short time, he loved you enough for a hundred lifetimes."

"I like when you talk to him. It makes it feel like he's here." Audrey bowed her head to allow Cassandra to start on her braid. "And you can tell how much you love him. Your face shines so brightly."

Sadness forgotten, the corner of Cassandra's lips curved upward. "I loved him very much. I still do till this very day." She glanced at the tarnishing ring still on her finger. She hadn't taken it off since his death, though the people around her suggested doing so to help her move on. To heal. Maybe to even try to find happiness again.

Cassandra had tried that. Outside the men Mia tried to set her up with, there had been only a few brave souls who approached her with romantic interest. None of them panned out much to the frustration of those who believed a mal figure was needed in Audrey's life.

And she countered that logic every time, stating that was Cullen's job. It was one of the reasons Cassandra set up the Seeker's new headquarters in Ferelden so close to Cullen, his family, and his rehabilitation clinic for Templars. They had leaned on each other immensely over the last decade in both of their separate endeavors. Cassandra doubted she could have restored the Seekers without Cullen's constant support and willingness to help with Audrey.

A knock on the door brought Cassandra from her world of thought. "Enter."

A young man poked his head inside the room. "We must head out soon, Lady Seeker Trevelyan if we are to make it before evening meal."

"Thomas, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Cassandra?"

In true Cassandra fashion, Audrey scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't know how he forgets. You remind him three times a day."

Thomas ran a hand through his blonde curls. "Uncle Cullen advised me only to do so outside of these walls on personal matters."

Laughing, Cassandra wrapped the neat braid around her daughter's small crown. "And if there is anything you Rutherford's take seriously is your duty."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Lady Seeker."

"Give me a moment longer with Audrey and we'll join you."

Thomas nodded and left the two alone.

"Up you go, young lady."

Audrey hopped off the bed. "Whatever you think I did, it wasn't me."

"Have you and Cameron been sneaking into the kitchen again?" One of the things Cassandra changed the order was requiring Seekers to give up all in the name of service. Marriage and families were encouraged and welcomed at all the Seeker compounds.

"Maybe."

"You're lucky your name day is tomorrow or I would go make the two of you scrub all the pots and pans."

"I'll do it when we get back," Audrey promised.

Smiling, Cassandra moved to her desk and opened the top drawer. "C'mere." She knelt down in front of her daughter. I'm proud of the young woman you're becoming. I know your father would be just as proud. Especially for driving all of your tutor's crazy."

Audrey grinned. "I have to keep them on their toes."

Such a Trevelyan answer.

"And that you do." Cassandra plucked the necklace from her palm and held it up to show the young girl. The knotted circle of silver glinted in the afternoon light. "He designed our wedding rings himself and your Uncle Dorian put an enchantment on them."

"What kind?"

"One that would let us know whether if the other was safe. A light would streak across the metal when we were thinking about each other."

Audrey bowed her head to allow her mother to slip the necklace over her head. She took the ring between her fingers to study it closer. "Why does it say Seeker?"

A sad smile appeared on Cassandra's face. No matter how painful it was to talk about Aiden, she never denied her daughter a chance to learn about the man her father was. "He would call me that as a term of endearment. In turn, I would call him Trevelyan. It was a way of saying I love you without having to say the words."

"I can have this?"

"I've been waiting until you were old enough to understand the love that simple ring symbolizes." Cassandra kissed Audrey's brow. "Hold him close to your heart as I do and he'll never be forgotten. He'll always be here with us."

"Thank you, Mama." Audrey hugged her tight. "I love you."

"I love you too, my little one." Cassandra gave her a firm squeeze. "Forever and always."

Thomas knocked ahead of entering. "We really must hurry. My mother will tan my hide if we miss dinner."

Laughing, Cassandra stood to hand Audrey her traveling cloak. She took a quick moment to swipe the lone tear that escaped down her cheek "Over twenty winters and you still fear your mother."

"Aunt Mia can be a bit scary," Audrey stated then quickly backtracked. "Please don't tell her I said that."

Thomas hugged the young girl to his side. "Don't worry, young cousin. I think Ma already knows. Now let's go."

"You two go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Thomas raised a brow, a mannerism the young man picked up from his uncle. "You left everything in order. I'm sure this place can manage a few days without Lady Seeker Trevelyan. It's been far too long since you've returned home."

 _Home._ Cassandra glanced at the stone walls and colored glass that made up her bed chambers. She had tried to make this Seeker stronghold home, but it never happened no matter the effort. Her home was a half a day journey from the Rutherford's estate. Her home was with Cullen's overbearing yet loving sister Mia, her children, Cullen himself, and of course Merthin. The hound spent most of his time at Cullen's Templar sanctuary since his age made it difficult to keep up with the pace at the stronghold.

"I'll be right behind you, I promise."

"Come on, Lady Audrey." Thomas ushered the young Trevelyan from the room. "I've got a surprise for you."

Her blue eyes went wide. "You do?"

Thomas shook his head. "Race you to the stables." The young Seeker in training gave Audrey a few seconds head start before chasing after her. He could easily overtake her and he wasn't one to hold back with the young girl, but it was her name day after all.

"No way!" Elated, Audrey pranced around a chestnut colored mare standing between her mother's gray-haired on and Thomas's black steed. "I get to ride on my own this time?"

"Well, you'll be ten tomorrow. I think you've proven you can ride circles around most of the Seeker's here. It's going to need a name."

"Does it not have one?" She asked stroking a hand down the mare's snout. The horse playfully nipped at her shoulder. "I think he likes me."

"I hope so seeing how he's yours."

Audrey's head snapped up. "He's mine?"

"A gift from a few of us Seekers. Now…" Thomas slung his saddle over his own mount. "What shall my lady name him?"

She stroked its snout again while being watched by a pair of blazing blue eyes. They seemed familiar. They made her feel safe and knew without a doubt that this horse would do all it could to keep her safe. "Aiden." The name fell from her lips on a soft whisper. The horse brushed his nose against her cheek leaving Audrey to believe he was pleased with the choice. "His name is Aiden."

"A fine name indeed," Cassandra agreed joining the pair to secure Aiden's bow and quiver to her horse's saddle. More out of comfort than use. She ran her fingers affectionately over the polished elvhen wood, remembering the warmth of Aiden's hands against her skin the first time he helped her use a bow. As a Seeker, Cassandra had been versed in using almost every form of weaponry, but let him teach her as if she was a novice to feel him pressed against her. Maker, it was days like today that her heart ached most for him.

Audrey bounced on her toes, impatiently waiting for Thomas to check the buckles of her saddle. "Is he ready to go?"

Biting back a smile, Thomas rechecked the fastenings until the young girl let out a disgruntled groan in protest. "Looks like it."

Before Thomas delayed any longer, Audrey expertly mounted the house. She beamed back at her mother. "Hurry, Mama! I want to see how fast he can go."

Sheathing her sword into the saddle, Cassandra climbed atop her own mount. "Lead on, little one."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mother look!" Audrey excitedly pointed ahead. "It's Uncle Cullen and Noah. Can I?"

Cassandra smiled at her daughter's glee upon seeing the two males. "Go.'

Shouting their names, Audrey kicked her horse into full gallop leaving her mother and Thomas behind.

"He's must've grown a whole foot!" Thomas followed the young Trevelyan's example and pushed forward.

Cassandra, on the other hand, decided not to. She watched Audrey jump off her mount and straight into Cullen's waiting arms. Their combined laughter caused Cassandra's heart to swell. Thomas had been right. They had been away far too long. "Cullen, please don't break my daughter."

"But she's grown so tall and more beautiful." Cullen held the little girl tight. "Maker, I've missed you little Trevelyan."

"Aunt Cass! Aunt Cass!" Noah bounced impatiently on the tips of his toes.

Thomas huffed. "Guess I'm chop liver."

Cullen chuckled at the disappointed look on his nephew's face. "Don't fret, Thomas. He'll be glued to your side before you know it."

"Aunt Cass look!" Noah pointed to a gap between two teeth. "I lost a tooth today!"

"Which I'm sure sent your father into a fit of panic." Cassandra climbed down from her horse and lifted the five year old into her arms. Each day the young boy grew into a spitting image of his father. Down to the curls, though Noah's were brown like his mother's.

Cullen recalled the terror that gripped him when Noah sailed into the room covered in blood. A thousand and one horrific scenarios played through his head before it registered his son was holding the tooth. He had lost his wife, a sweet woman by the name of Sarah that volunteered at the clinic, when Noah was barely reached his first full winter. Cullen's greatest fear was he would lose his son as well.

"Only a little," Cullen muttered.

Audrey pulled back. "You're a horrible liar, Uncle Cullen."

"You're not supposed to let anyone know." Cullen poked her stomach drowning in the girl's laughter. "I hear you're going to be ten or something like that tomorrow."

"Har. Har. Look." Audrey scrambled down from Cullen's embrace and darted towards to stead Thomas held by its reins. "My own mount."

Affectionately, Cullen ran his hand over the horse's black coat. A pair of blue eyes shifted towards him almost as if waiting for his approval. "He's a fine beast, little Trevelyan."

Audrey beamed under her uncle's praise. "It's a name day gift from Thomas."

"And a half dozen other Seekers," Thomas added taking the reins of Cassandra's horse as well. "I'm going to stable the horses and find mother."

"So." Cullen took the girl's hand and let the remaining Seeker who carried his son towards the manor. "What did you name him?"

"Aiden."

Cullen's amber gaze settled on the blue one she inherited from her father. A pang of sorrow hit his heart thinking about his friend. "A fine name for a fine beast. Now, come. I have a gift of my own."

Not two steps into the foyer and Audrey let go of Cullen's hand before launching herself at the man waiting inside. "Uncle Dorian!"

Cassandra's head snapped up. Sure enough, there was the Tevinter mage, looking out of place in a house clearly Ferelden, hugging the life out of her daughter. She recalled the conversation they had just the other day via the enchanted crystal. He made no indication that he would be here for the celebration.

Noah giggled. "Da said it was a 'prise for you too, Aunt Cass."

Cullen took his son from the Seeker's arms and smiled. "Surprise."

The moment Dorian let go of Audrey, Cassandra threw her arms around the mage. "I can't believe you're here."

Chuckling at the warm welcome, Dorian lifted and swung Cassandra around. "You don't know how hard it's been for me to keep quiet." He drew away smiling. "You know how much I love surprises."

Cassandra couldn't help but think how kind time had been to him. Silver was mixed in his black mane of hair that was long and twisted away from his face. There were wrinkles in the corner of his eyes and they were filled with the strain of his position as magister. "How long have you been planning this little surprise?" Because she could and she had missed the man terribly, Cassandra hugged him again. "By the light, it's so good to see you."

"I've missed you too. And to answer your question, our former Commander sent me a letter last winter solstice."

Drawing away, Cassandra's gaze sought out her fellow warrior. "Cullen?"

The man shrugged giving her a sheepish smile. "I wanted to get everyone together. I mean it's not everyday someone turns ten."

"Does that mean Varric and Bull are coming?" Audrey hopefully asked.

"Varric is in the kitchen and both Bull and Josie will be here in the morning," Cullen informed all too happy to bring utter joy to the Trevelyan women. "Mia brought over some flowers for you to take up the hill."

Hiking up to the small graveyard up the hill was Cassandra's routine whenever she came to visit the Rutherford manor. Mia would always bring the most vibrant colored flower that was in bloom for her to take with. Two headstone rest there. One for Aiden and the other for their stillborn child, though neither were buried there. Cullen wanted to plant them in his family graveyard to be remembered.

"Mama?" Seeing the sadness, Audrey reached up to touch her hand. "Shall we go see him now?"

Cassandra did her best to shake away the grief that came with thinking of Aiden. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and keep Varric out of trouble while I go. In the morning, we'll bring them up together."

"Come little ones." Dorian motioned for the two children to follow. "I smell sweets."

"Do you want some company?" Cullen softly asked. It was about time he replaced the flowers he planted up there for Sarah.

"I think I rather do this alone." Cassandra stopped on her way towards the door to kiss his bearded cheek. "Thank you for getting everyone here."

"It wasn't much trouble."

"Audrey is right. You're an atrocious liar, Cullen."

The walk was nice in the early evening breeze. Fall had set in, turning the leaves of the tree planted outside of the graveyard fences a beautiful shade of orange. Her favorite color. Cassandra plucked ones from a low lying branch on her way through the rod iron gate.

Nestled in the corner was a square slab of stone with 'Aiden Trevelyan' etched into it. Next to it was a small one that read 'Baby Trevelyan'.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Maker, I miss you Trevelyan. Our little girl is not so little anymore." Playing with the leaf, Cassandra knelt in the soft grass in front of the headstone. "Ten winters. I don't know where the time has gone. You'd be so proud of her, Aiden. She's such a spitfire and runs circles around all the young recruits at the keep. Not so good with a bow though. Seems like our girl is going the route of daggers, thanks I think to Riley's influence."

For a time, Cassandra sat there talking to the stone as if it was the man himself. Detailing life for her and their daughter since their last visit. She felt foolish the first time talking to the hunk of stone. But Cullen urged her to continue, seeing it as a sort of therapy for her. To help her process and deal with the grief of his death.

"Don't mean to interrupt."

"Varric." Surprised, Cassandra turned to look at the dwarf. "What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to give you something." Varric held up a leather-bound book. "Figured this was the best place to do it."

She eyed the book. "Bringing back _Swords and Shields_?"

Laughing, the rogue sat next to the Seeker. "Sorry. No amount of badgering will revive that serial. Here." He placed the book in her lap. "I wanted you to be the first one to read it."

"I'm flattered." Cassandra opened the covered and froze as she read the title.

 _Charming: The Story of Aiden Trevelyan_

"Varric." A lump formed in her throat making it impossible to say more.

"The title still needs work. I figured it's come a long way from: _All This Shit is Weird."_

"You put it in a book?"

"I did take a few creative liberties, but stayed pretty close to real life." Varric watched Cassandra run her fingers over the book's title. "I figured you could share it with Audrey. A way for her to get to hear about her father from an unbiased source."

"Watch it, dwarf."

"I would recommend skipping certain chapters when things get a bit steamy."

Cassandra's cheeks began to burn. "Maker preserve me."

"Well, you two did have a very active sex life."

"Think this is going to be your next best seller?" Cassandra asked desperate to change the subject.

"I'm not sure anyone will believe it. Regardless, I wanted people to be reminded of the life of Aiden Trevelyan and all that he did."

"Thank you, Varric." She glanced up at the setting sun. "Time to get back before Mia sends a search party." Closing the book and hugging it protectively against her chest, Cassandra stood to place the stolen leaf on Baby Trevelyan's headstone. She didn't notice Varric starting back down the hill "I'll be back soon with Audrey. She wanted to start her name day by bringing your flowers."

Cullen was waiting at the bottom. He simply arched a brow at the newly acquired book. "Don't tell me the dwarf actually put our crazy adventure into a book."

"I'm surprised it took him so long." Sliding her arm through his, Cassandra started back towards the main house. In the distance, she could see Audrey running around the field being chased by Noah and Merthin. The young Rutherford wore his father's lion steel helmet that was far too big for his small head. It was a wonder the boy wasn't tripping over his own feet. The sight made Cassandra smile. "I have the only copy at the moment. If you ask nicely, I might share it with you."

"Does this mean you're staying for more than a few days?"

"If it's not too much of an inconvenience."

Cullen laid his hand over hers, drawing her dark gaze. "This is your home, Cassandra. Noah, Merthin and I are awaiting the day you come back for good."

A smile bloomed across her face as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You sure you want that? Living with two head strong women can be difficult. You'll never win an argument."

Her answer had Cullen stopping and looking down. He expected her to deflect the question like she always did. The fact she didn't made Cullen hopeful. "Does this mean you're ready to hang up your shield?"

"I think it might be. Look at her, Cullen." Her gaze settled on the two children again. Now Noah was roaring like a lion in response to Audrey's giggles. "She's so happy here. Far more than she is at the compound. Maker knows I'm passed my primes as a warrior."

"You can still best half the swordsmen in Thedas."

"You're sweet to say that, but we both know that's not true."

"You sure you're ready?"

"I vowed that I would rebuild the Seekers. To redeem the order for it's past deeds." There was still work to be done, but Cassandra accomplished all she set out to do and more. "Like the Inquisition, I know when to step away."

Cullen wrapped his arms around her, laying his cheek against her crown. "Trevelyan would be proud, you know that. You've done so much and you're a terrific mother."

Cassandra found it calming to listen to the steady beat of his heart. "Thank you, Cullen. For helping me get pass the grief and pain."

"You helped me through my own when I lost Sarah. I say we are even."

"Going to offer me a job at the clinic?"

Cullen laughed. "We'll have to work on your bedside manner first."

"Despite what Aiden told you, it's not that bad."

"We'll think of something."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fire crackling in the hearth, Cassandra was lounging on the couch with Noah and Audrey nestled against her with Varric's book in hand. Cullen sat next to his son listening as the Seeker read the first chapter. He could see the sorrow in her eyes, but managed to keep it from her voice as she spoke of her fateful meeting with Aiden in the cells under Haven.

Audrey had her head on her mother's shoulder listening intently.

"Trevelyan slammed his hand against the table, his outburst startling the Seeker into silence. His glowing blue eyes bore into her dark ones, challenging her." Cassandra recalled that moment on the bridge where Aiden demanded that she use this name. She remembered the heat of lust that curled in her belly under his intense gaze. "The Seeker, never one to back down, meet his challenge before stalking off across the bridge. Little did she know that the man who grated against her skin would be her soul mate."

Emotions hit her hard as Varric's words sank in. Tears blurring her vision, Cassandra shut the book and shifted free. "I'm going to make some tea." She knuckled the single tear away before her daughter could notice.

But Cullen did and spoke up when the children softly asked for her to continue to read. "I think that's enough for the night. Plus, it's well past midnight." He countered before they could argue giving Cassandra a chance to steal away towards the kitchen.

"Uncle Cullen," Audrey softly spoke. "What is a soul mate?"

The question took Cullen by surprise. "Well, umm. A soul mate is like a best friend."

Having heard her daughter inquiry, Cassandra stopped just outside of the living room to hear Cullen's answer.

"But more," Cullen continued. "It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who make you a better person." The Warrior stopped for a moment, thought about it, and changed his mind. "Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that to yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever."

Noah tilted his head back. "Was mama your soul mate, Da?"

Smiling, Cullen ran a hand over his son's hair. "Yes, she was. I loved her very much." He looked over to Audrey. "Just like the way your father loved your mother. There isn't a day we don't think about them and wish they were here. Especially on occasions like this."

Audrey picked up the book and stared at her father's name on the title page. "I wish he was here too."

"He is. Right here." Cullen pointed towards the girl's heart. "As long as you remember him then he's never truly gone."

"It's what I do with mama," Noah informed before kissing his father's cheek. "Goodnight Da."

Audrey followed suit. "Goodnight, Uncle Cullen."

Cullen waited until the two children were upstairs before calling out, "it's safe to come back in."

Wiping the stray tears off her cheek, Cassandra crossed the living room and sat next to him. "I didn't expect that from Varric."

"That dwarf is full of surprises." Cullen wrapped his arm around the Seeker and hugged her to his side. He glanced at the book on the table. "Would you do all again? Knowing about all the pain and heartache?"

"Yes," Cassandra answered without hesitation. "Because there was so much happiness in between those time. Would you?"

"I wonder sometimes when I can't sleep at night what I would do if given the chance to do it again and take a different path."

"And?"

"If I did then I wouldn't have meet Sarah or had Noah. That alone was worth all those dark years serving the Templars. Plus, I wouldn't have met you or the ones I call family."

"She would be proud of the father you've become, Cullen. I hope you know that."

He blew out a slow chuckle. "I hope so. Sometimes I feel like I'm just fumbling my way through this whole fatherhood thing."

Cassandra shared in his laugh. "I think that's parenthood in general."

"I just wish she was here to see him grow."

"I know." She glanced at the tarnished ring on her finger. "I wonder how Aiden would have taken to fatherhood. He wanted a child, but deep down he was so frightened that because of his past he would somehow hurt it."

"One, Audrey would have him wrapped around her finger. Two, he would've been great at it and fumbling through it like the rest of us." Cullen reached for the book. "Want to read another chapter?"

Though thinking of Aiden made her heart ached, Cassandra longed to be pulled into the memory of their first days together. "I would like that very much."


End file.
